Yuu'Gure no Shijo
by Ayame Nightbreed
Summary: Une ancienne prophétie dit que les enfants de la Calamité devront se réunir et combattre côte à côte, pour la survie de l'Univers... ou pour sa destruction. A travers les mondes, Sephiroth et Isyl doivent lutter, mais en auront-ils la force ? Fin !
1. Prologue

Ceci est ma première fic. Bien que je l'ai posté dans la section Final Fantasy VII, elle intégrera de nombreux éléments ne provenant pas de cet univers. Ces éléments viennent de ma propre imagination.

Je rappelle que ce récit est fictif et que toute ressemblance avec une personne vivante ou décédée ne serait que fortuite ).

Disclaimer: Tous les éléments venant du jeu Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à la société Square Enix. Le reste m'appartient (sauf la Terre '') donc je ne veux pas de plagiat...

Rating: T

Prologue

Courir. Courir pour échapper aux mâchoires des chiens. Courir pour ne pas mourir sous les balles et les coups des gardes. Courir pour fuir ce lieu mille fois maudit. Courir, pour Vivre.

_Vivre. Mais Vivre pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour un Souvenir ? Une Promesse ?_

_Vivre, ou Survivre ?_

_Survivre…Encore faudrait-il qu'il existe un Espoir, au fin fond de ce gouffre…_

_L'Espoir, je l'ai abandonné, il y a bien longtemps, lorsque que les portes d'acier se sont refermées sur l'Enfer._

_Lorsque les portes de cette prison de verre se sont refermées, cette prison qui allait devenir ma « maison. »_

_Lorsque les premières expériences ont débuté, lorsqu'on me laissait pour morte sur une table, lorsque j'étais branchée sur cette machine au bruit infernal, lorsque la Substance m'irradiait de douleur, lorsque je n'étais plus que Larmes et Souffrance._

_Une porte s'ouvre, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Mes mains d'enfant peinent à pousser sur ces lourdes barrières._

_Des cris se font entendre derrière moi, ainsi que des bruits de course…_

_Ma grande blouse blanche entrave mes mouvements. Mais, alors que j'entends presque le souffle des molosses dans mon dos, je vois le sol remonter lentement. La sortie !_

_Je parviens à me glisser entre le plafond et la porte. Les mains des gardes ne rencontrent alors que le vide._

_J'y suis, Dehors ! A l'extérieur ! A l'air libre ! _

_Mais cet air, que les autres « pensionnaires » me décrivaient si pur, n'est en fait qu'une agression de plus ! Une agression qui s'infiltre par ma gorge, dans mes poumons éreintés. Cet air irrespirable a le goût du métal…_

_Je jette un œil autour de moi._

_Il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Seulement de hauts bâtiments de métal et de béton. Tout est Noir. Le sol, les murs, même la Lumière émise par les lampadaires paraît noire._

_Quant au Ciel…_

_J'avais entendu dire que le Ciel était une aquarelle d'Azur et de Blanc, illuminée par un Soleil d'Or._

_Seulement, ce Ciel là est Noir, lui aussi. Noir, Pourpre, Verdâtre…_

_Je suis Seule. Pourquoi les « chiens » des scientifiques ont-ils abandonné la poursuite ? _

_Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ces détails, car l'épuisement l'emporte sur ma Volonté. Mes paupières se ferment, et je m'endors sur les froids pavés…_


	2. Chapitre 1: Une vie normale ?

Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre... j'espère que ça va plaire...!

Disclaimer: Pour l'instant, tout ou presque m'appartient!

Warning : Rien du tout! sauf si vous avez une phobie des Gothiques xD

Rating: heuuu...T.

Notes: j'ai eu un petit problème lord du prologue: Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le texte en italique, sur les premières lignes! Donc veuillez m'excuser si cela vous à causé des difficultés ! mais bon, je ne pense pas que ça soit si choquant...

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une vie normale ?

Isyl se réveilla brutalement. Encore ce cauchemar…Depuis des Lunes et des Lunes, elle ne parvenait plus à dormir sans faire ce rêve. Elle pensait qu'avec le temps, cela passerait, mais rien n'y faisait.

Le Soleil pointa le bout de ses rayons, à travers les stores. Isyl, sachant qu'elle ne dormirait plus cette nuit, se leva lentement, enfila son uniforme, puis sortit de sa chambre.

_« Encore une journée qui commence bien… »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle se résigna à préparer un petit-déjeuner.

A dix-neuf ans, elle vivait seule dans ce studio. Quoiqu'elle avait toujours été seule... Pas de parents, aucun frère et sœur, et encore moins d'oncle ou de tante. Son enfance, Isyl l'avait passée dans un orphelinat de Kawasaki. Jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin de ses années de lycée, une subvention lui permit de partir étudier à Tôkyô sa passion, la musique. Mais elle avait appris à profiter de chaque instant ; grâce à cela, elle se sentait « bien dans sa peau », sa solitude ne la gênait pas plus que ça !

Isyl était guitariste depuis cinq ans. Grâce à son talent, elle avait pu décrocher une place dans une université de Tôkyô réputée, malgré ses origines. Elle y avait rencontré Hatsue, sa meilleure amie qui était batteuse…

_« il est déjà l'heure d'y aller… »_

La jeune femme prit son sac de cours et ses clés ; elle sortit ensuite de chez elle, en fermant soigneusement la porte d'entrée - certains étudiants avaient la fâcheuse manie de « s'inviter » chez les gens. L'air froid de l'automne emplit les poumons d'Isyl. En allant à l'arrêt de bus, elle entraperçut les restes d'une fête qui s'était déroulée la veille. Des canettes, des bouteilles d'alcool fort, des mégots de cigarettes et d'autres restes peu ragoûtants jonchaient le bitume. Appétissant.

Isyl fut d'autant plus dégoûtée qu'elle détestait ce genre de festivités. La foule, la musique électronique et l'alcool ne l'attiraient pas du tout. Elle était plutôt du genre misanthrope…

Quelques temps plus tard, elle arriva à l'université. Elle entra dans sa salle de cours préférée, la salle de musique, évidemment !

Elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule : un adolescent de son âge se trouvait là. Taheiji…

_« Oh non, pas lui… ! »_

L'étudiant n'était pas particulièrement désagréable, mais Isyl devait supporter en permanence les regards insistants qu'il lui lançait. S'il avait quelque à lui dire en particulier, qu'il se décide ! Mais même dans ce cas, Isyl n'avait aucune envie de « sortir avec lui » comme les gens disaient. Il était du genre populaire, toujours entouré d'amis, et il collectionnait les rencontres féminines. Raison de plus pour ne pas trop s'y attacher…

Les cours d'Isyl se terminèrent à midi.

La guitariste, en rentrant chez elle, rencontra Masutaro, un vieil homme sans-abri à qui elle avait l'habitude d'offrir de quoi vivre.

Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec ce pauvre homme deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait emménagé à Tôkyô. Il avait un « cœur en or », mais la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau…

Isyl le considérait un peu comme son grand -père.

_« C'est souvent les meilleurs qui ont le plus de malheurs… »_

« Ohayô, mon enfant, sourit le vieil homme. Comment vas-tu ?

Je vais bien, Masutaro, répondit-elle en s'inclinant. Je t'ai apporté ceci. » Elle désigna les boîtes de nourriture qu'elle avait achetées en sortant de cours, puis les lui tendit.

« Comme tu es gentille…je ne puis accepter, ce serait trop te demander !

-Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua Isyl. Tu sais bien que ce n'est rien pour moi ! »

Masutaro accepta le présent de la jeune femme à contrecœur. Il la remercia en lui disant de ne pas se ruiner pour lui, tout de même.

Elle hoche la tête, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel d'azur.

"C'est une belle journée, ne ?

-Oui, une belle journée, comme on aimerait en voir tous les jours ! fit Isyl.

-Malheureusement, tout cela tournera bientôt à l'orage… »

Isyl le regarda, intriguée :

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Masutaro la regarda un instant d'un air grave, puis murmura :

« Les temps changent, n'as-tu pas remarqué ? mais l'heure de la Révélation approche…

-Je ne comprends pas…De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu le découvriras bientôt, car de l'Ordre ou du Chaos, les Séraphins devront décider. Soit forte, mon enfant. De dures épreuves t'attendent. »

Il n'en dit pas plus et partit dans la direction opposée, l'air préoccupé.

Isyl, incrédule, resta sans bouger un moment. Séraphins ? Révélation ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle se demanda même si le vieil homme ne perdait pas un peu l'esprit. Pourtant, ça lui sembla peu vraisemblable…Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien !

Toujours secouée, la jeune fille se décida tout de même à rentrer chez elle. Elle lança ses affaires dans un coin de sa chambre puis aperçut son reflet en face d'elle, dans le miroir.

Elle s'observa un instant. Isyl mesurait environ un mètre soixante-dix, elle était plutôt maigre pour sa taille…

Son teint pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux longs et lisses qui cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins. Ils étaient coupés en mèches de toutes les longueurs, et parsemés de mèches bleu vif ! Son visage était fin et ses grands yeux en amande ; ces derniers étaient verts, ce qui trahissaient ses origines probablement métissées.

Isyl était toujours vêtue de son uniforme d'étudiante ; Elle le retira rapidement pour mettre une jupe longue et un haut noirs. Gothiques, évidemment…Et oui, Isyl étaient une « Elegant Gothic » (ndlr : Un style particulier du mouvement Gothique), ce qui choquait parfois certaines personnes…! Mais au contraire, il semblait que ça en attire d'autres. Comme Taheiji…Bien qu'elle n'en ait strictement rien à faire !

La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait envie de faire un peu de guitare. Elle sortit donc sa guitare de son étui, puis la posa sur son lit. Jeune-Fille X – c'était son nom – était la réplique exacte de l'instrument utilisé par le guitariste de Moi Dix mois, Mana…un groupe de musique qu'elle adorait particulièrement ! Toutes ses économies y étaient passées…Mais Isyl n'était aucunement déçue par son acquisition : le son avait une beauté et une netteté incomparable !

Vers vingt et une heures, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Isyl se leva. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure ?

« Moshi moshi !

-Salut Istsiru (Isyl en japonais) ! C'est Hatsue ! »

Hatsue, une jeune fille au caractère survolté, était la meilleure amie d'Isyl. Une des rares personnes avec qui elle s'entendait vraiment bien !

« Qu'y a t il pour que tu m'appelles à cette heure ?

-Ben…euuhhh…En fait…j'ai oublié de t'appeler plutôt ! Gomen nasaiiiiiii !! s'écria-t-elle.

-Mais ce n'est rien !

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir me voir demain !

-Demain…On sera samedi. No problem !"

Plus tard, vers minuit, Isyl trouva enfin le sommeil. Mais la nuit promettait d'être longue…

* * *

_  
_

_Au même instant, loin, très loin de Tôkyô._

_Le cœur de Gaïa accueille ce soir une nouvelle âme. Mais cette âme, que les hommes haïssent, refuse de rejoindre la Terre originelle… _

_Pas maintenant…Il ne peut pas mourir maintenant ! Il reste encore tant à faire ! Pourquoi…pourquoi cela doit-il finir comme ça ?_

_Malgré tous ses efforts, son esprit est attiré par le fleuve vert tourbillonnant dans les ténèbres. Cet endroit est si…si infini ! Mais l'âme connaît déjà cet endroit, et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait y retourner…._

_Une profonde voix retentit, partout et nulle part à la fois :_

_« Tu crois que c'est la fin… ? Mais ta Destinée ne s'arrête pas là…Tu as encore beaucoup à faire…N'essaie pas de lutter…Nous avons décidé que tu devais te racheter pour tes fautes…Tu sais aussi bien que nous que tu ne méritais pas un tel sort. Mais…Il y a un prix à payer pour ta renaissance. Lequel ? Tu le sauras bientôt… Va, maintenant… »_

_Pendant le « monologue » de la voix, le fleuve s'est mit à briller d'une lueur blanche, maintenant aveuglante…_

_La lumière s'intensifie encore plus, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité ne s'impose brutalement._


	3. Chapitre 2: Rencontre inopinée

Hey ! Bon, je n'ai eu que deux pitites review, mais chose promise, chose due! J'aimerais bien qu'on me fasse des encouragements/critiques, enfin tant pis! Enfin merci à la gentille mademoiselle qui m'en a laissé o !

Ah oui, au fait, mon personnage n'a absolument rien à voir avec la réalité! parce que je sais que c'est une goth, tout ça, et que des gens me considèrent comme tel, mais j'avais le choix entre une gothique ou une hyppie ou une "normale", et pour le contexte de la fic (au niveau du caractère, tout ça...) j'ai préféré prendre la goth. En plus je m'y connais assez, xD. Mais faut pas se méprendre, je n'fais pas de la Mary Sue !! (pas taper)

Résumé: Isyl est une jeune fille plutôt normale. Pourtant, d'étranges rêves la hante chaque nuit. Que signifient-ils?

Disclaimer: Ahah j'vous le dirai pas, sinon ça gâche tout...

Warning: Rien, sauf si vous avez une horreur sainte des argentés aux yeux verts '''''

Rating: Ben...Toujours T .

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre inopinée

Il ouvre difficilement les yeux, dévoilant deux pupilles verticales cerclées de vert émeraude. Il se relève lentement, écarte quelques mèches couleur argent de son visage.

_Son corps est quasiment paralysé. Pourquoi ? Il finit par s'asseoir à même le sol humide._

_Une grande flaque d'eau s'étend devant lui. Il peut observer son reflet dans l'eau, à la lueur de la Lune pleine :_

_Son visage androgyne est entouré par de longs cheveux argentés, lisses, qui cascadent jusqu'en bas de ses cuisses. Ils font ressortir le vert très clair, presque fluorescent, de ses yeux. Sa peau, elle, est quasiment diaphane et paraît douce._

_Il doit être âgé d'environ vingt ans._

_Mais…Quelque chose ne va pas._

_Comment s'est-il retrouvé ici ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se rappeler qui il est, d'où il vient ? Il se souvient seulement de son nom, S……_

_Il fait froid. Ce froid commence à s'infiltrer entre ses vêtements fins. Il arrive à plaquer son dos contre le mur, ramène ses genoux contre son torse et pose son front contre ceux-ci. _

_« Pourquoi… ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, cet endroit ? » _

_Il y a trop de question se bousculant dans son esprit. Transi par le froid, il commence à s'assoupir. « Faites que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve… »_

-------------------------------

Un radioréveil sonna. Il se tut brusquement, en partie à cause du coup de poing qu'Isyl asséna dessus.

« Eh !? Je t'avais éteint pourtant ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Seul le silence lui répondit, évidemment. Un peu de mauvaise humeur, elle s'affala entre ses couvertures.

Encore un rêve…néanmoins celui-là était moins violent que les autres. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme étrange ? En supposant qu'il était réel ! Son visage lui rappelait quelque chose…elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ? Et son nom…pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas entendu ?

_« Il faudrait que je me repose en ce moment… »_

Après s'être décidée à sortir du lit, Isyl se refit une petite beauté, c'est-à-dire : Khôl noir autour des yeux et vêtements noirs !

Hatsue lui avait laissé un message sur son répondeur, à 3 heures du matin… : « Rendez-vous à midi chez moi ! »

A l'heure prévue, elle prit sa veste longue en cuir, sortit, et prit le bus. Hatsue habitait à deux kilomètres de chez Isyl, dans une rue calme. Elle monta jusqu'au troisième étage et sonna à la porte d'entrée, ornée d'une image de Pucca souhaitant la bienvenue. Des pas précipités résonnèrent à l'intérieur, et la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

« Yôkosooooooooooo !!! » Hurla une voix suraiguë.

Hatsue se tenait le long de la porte dans une pose quasi-théâtrale caricaturant la bienvenue ! Son look si singulier était tout le contraire d'Isyl :

Ses cheveux tenaient miraculeusement dans tous les sens grâce à des barrettes multicolores, ils étaient noirs avec des mèches de toutes les couleurs aussi ! Elle portait un tee-shirt noir recouvert d'un haut à manches longues en résille violet, qu'elle avait customisé en faisant des trous et accroché des dizaines d'épingles à nourrices et d'autres badges représentant…plein de choses ! Sa jupe en jean lui arrivait aux genoux ; à partir de là Hatsue portait des chaussettes montantes, l'une noire et blanche, l'autre verte et rouge. Sa tenue se terminait par des bottines compensées rayées rouges et noires. Sans compter ses bijoux.

Original !

« Hey…tu vas bien ? Fit Isyl, plus calmement !

-Super ! On va faire un tour en ville ?

-Tu as pris de l'argent j'espère ? » Sourit son amie.

Pendant toute l'après-midi, elles flânèrent dans les magasins, mangèrent, parlèrent, rirent (surtout Hatsue..), dépensèrent (surtout Hatsue… !)…Isyl se sentait plutôt bien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve… Alors elle se confia à son amie.

« Ehhhh, dit elle avec un air sournois, qu'est-ce que tu nous cache ?

-Quoi ? Mais rien du tout !

-Mouais mouais… Tu fais des rêves prémonitoires ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue?

-Mais d'où tu sors ça ? Nia Isyl. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, **moi **!

-C'est ce qu'on dit ! »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil d'un petit coup de coude dans les côtes d'Isyl.

« Demo… ! Se plaignit l'intéressée. Tu me connais ! »

Hatsue éclata de rire et n'en dit pas plus. Telle qu'Isyl la connaissait, elle savait que la joyeuse adolescente plaisantait !

Le soir venu, Isyl voulut rentrer avant la nuit. Elle dit au revoir à son amie, et pensa que marcher ne lui ferait pas de mal.Elle traîna un peu en route ; la Lune était déjà haute quand elle arriva près de chez elle.

La jeune femme passa par un raccourci, une ruelle qui rejoignait directement sa rue.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle la traversa, un sentiment étrange la frappa. Une impression de déjà-vu… Isyl regarda le ciel. La Lune était pleine, elle éclairait le passage. Une flaque d'eau reflétait l'astre de la Nuit.

Et à côté de cette flaque, il y avait une silhouette prostrée contre le mur.

Surprise, elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant.

Cette personne…Impossible !

Cette personne…était soit la même personne qu'Isyl avait vu en rêve, soit ce n'était qu'une hallucination.

Mais ces cheveux… Ces vêtements… Tout correspondait !

Elle s'approcha lentement, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, s'accroupit à côté de l'inconnu. Ses cheveux avaient l'air humides. Mais combien de temps avait-il passé là… ?

« Euh…excusez-moi…vous allez bien ? » Hésita-t-elle.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Isyl pensa qu'il devait être endormi, alors elle posa la main sur son épaule pour le secouer un peu. Soudain, elle entraperçut quelque chose bouger, et sentit un étau enserrer sa gorge !

L'homme releva, la tête ; sa main serrait le cou de la jeune femme. Ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux. Isyl commençait sérieusement à suffoquer. Il dut s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas une menace, parce qu'il retira sa main et recula précipitamment contre le mur. Enfin, essaya de reculer, car il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à bouger. Le froid, sans doute…

« Qui êtes-vous ? S'exclama-t-il d'une voix grave et tendue.

-Eh…C'est comme ça que vous remerciez les gens qui veulent vous aider ? » Rétorqua Isyl en se massant la gorge.

L'inconnu hésita, baissa les yeux, et les releva pour croiser le regard d'Isyl. Ses yeux…ils avaient vraiment quelque chose de surnaturel !

« Je…excusez-moi…je ne… ! »

-Ce n'est rien. » Elle se radoucit en voyant son malaise. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je n'en sais rien », murmura-t-il.

C'était vraiment comme dans son rêve. Isyl se demanda si c'était vraiment réel. Prostré contre le mur, le jeune homme ne bougeait pas.

« Vous êtes en pleine hypothermie…constata la jeune femme en effleurant sa main glacée. Venez, je n'habite pas loin.

-…Pourquoi ? Vous…vous ne me connaissez même pas…

Parce que je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un mourir de froid. Vous pouvez marcher ? »

Il tenta de se lever, mais se retint sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus…Isyl prit le bras de l'homme et les passa autour de ses propres épaules. Elle l'aida à marcher jusque chez elle. Heureusement que ce n'était pas loin…

_« Ce n'est pas vrai…Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »_

Isyl tressaillit. Voilà qu'elle devenait voyante, maintenant ? La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de son studio, guida l'inconnu jusqu'à son canapé. Il s'assit, Elle le couvrit de son manteau et d'une épaisse couverture de laine, partit dans la salle de bain, revint avec une serviette de bain et la lui donna pour se sécher les cheveux.

Isyl fit chauffer du lait auquel elle ajouta du chocolat. Son meilleur remède contre le froid ! Elle en offrit un bol plein à l'inconnu, se servit une tasse et s'assit à côté de lui, tout cela l'ayant épuisée…

Le jeune homme regarda le breuvage d'un air étrange, elle dit :

« Buvez, cela va vous réchauffer. »

Il prit une gorgée, et sembla apprécier car le bol fut vidé en quelques minutes ! Isyl ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. S'en rappelait-il ? Lorsqu'elle le lui demanda, il hésita, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

« Je m'appelle…Sephiroth. »

« _Mince…je suis sûre d'avoir déjà entendu ça ! »_Pensa t elle.

« Je suis Isyl. Enchantée !

-Moi aussi », sourit-il tristement.

Malgré les couvertures, il tremblait toujours. Que pouvait faire Isyl de plus ?

« Il se fait tard, dit Sephiroth en regardant par la fenêtre. Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner plus…

-Mais…Vous n'avez nulle part où aller non ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire perdre plus votre temps ; vous en avez déjà tellement fait pour moi ! »

Isyl haussa les épaules :

"Oh, ce n'est rien ! Allez, je vous hébergerai !

-Très bien », abdiqua-t-il.

Il la remercia d'un air gêné.

« Mais, fit la jeune femme, Je ne peux pas vous laisser dormir avec des vêtements mouillés… »

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, et fouilla une bonne dizaine de minutes dans ses tiroirs avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Un T-shirt ayant appartenu à un ancien ami, qui était venu dormir chez Isyl avec Hatsue. Cela ferait l'affaire, il devait être à la bonne taille !

Elle le donna à Sephiroth et lui indiqua où se trouvait la salle de bain.

« Vous pouvez marcher ?

-Je pense, oui. »

Il se leva et marcha lentement vers la pièce adjacente. Isyl lui souhaita bonne nuit, puis alla se coucher.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit. Quelle journée….Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Pourquoi avait-elle vu le futur en rêve ? Heureusement que c'était le week-end…Maintenant, il fallait s'occuper du cas de Sephiroth. Devait-elle croire ce qu'il lui affirmait ?

…

Oui…sûrement…il semblait tellement perdu. A croire qu'il venait d'un autre monde ! Il était seul, et perdu… Isyl comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir.

« Le mieux à faire, c'est de l'aider à retrouver quelqu'un qui le connaît, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ca va être dur, mais pour une fois que je peux aider quelqu'un, autant le faire ! »

Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées. Pourvu que les choses ne s'aggravent pas…

* * *

Yôkoso: Bienvenue

Demo: mais


	4. Chapitre 3: Quand on voit son univers

Résumé: Isyl, une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans, mène une vie normale. Néanmoins, celle-ci est chamboulée le jour où elle rencontre un inconnu en pleine nuit,qu'elle a vu en rêve la veille ! Il dit ne se souvenir que de son nom, Sephiroth...

Notes: J'avoue, je suis plutôt déçue par ce chapitre...Il est court et j'ai l'impression que j'aurais pu faire mieux. Enfin ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger !   
D'ailleurs, j'y pense, si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai pris Sephiroth en deuxième protagoniste, c'est tout simplement pour des raisons scénaristiques! En fait, j'aurais aussi bien pu prendre Kadaj ou même Vincent... Quoique j'aurais eu plus de difficultés, peut-être! Bwaaaa, en tout cas je vais bien le torturer le pitit Sephy!

Disclaimer: ben, Square Enix, et puis moi pour les éléments sortis de mon esprit tordu et perverti mwahahahaha

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Quand on voit son univers disparaître… 

_« Nous sommes des univers passagers dans l'univers qui s'éternise . »_

_Régis Jauffret_

_« Tiens ? Le réveil ne sonne pas ? aAah c'est vrai, je l'ai arrêté… »_

Neuf heures trente. L'heure de se lever. Pas de rêve cette nuit ? Ah si, un ! Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar : Isyl avait cru voir une immense sphère, turquoise, répandre une lumière douce dans un ciel noir. La Lune ? Il y avait pire, comme rêve !

Elle enfila un kimono et entra dans le salon. A son soulagement, Sephiroth dormait encore. C'était un peu gênant de ne pas être seule, surtout qu'Isyl n'aimait pas bousculer ses petites habitudes.

Il dormait profondément. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux… De nombreuses mèches de cheveux argent s'échappaient de sous les couvertures. Cette couleur n'était pas commune ; était-ce naturel ? Impossible, ça devait encore être une de ces colorations à la mode. Quoique…

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont longs…Mais c'est sympa, ça fait un peu…Gothique ! »_ Sourit Isyl intérieurement.

A la salle de bain, elle se lava et s'habilla tranquillement. Les vêtements de Sephiroth étaient soigneusement posés sur le panier à linge. Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu froid, ils étaient faits de toile fine, noire ! Il y avait également une paire de botte de cuir, posés près de la porte.

_« Ben au moins, on sait qu'il a des goûts plutôt sombres ! »_

Isyl déposa le tout près de la table basse, puis prépara un petit déjeuner. Chocolat chaud, croissants : la cuisine occidentale avait vraiment de quoi faire envie ! L'odeur de cuisson embauma la pièce. Cela dut réveiller Sephiroth, car il bougea un peu et se releva lentement.

« Bonjour ! C'est moi qui vous ai réveillé ?

-Non, je ne dors plus depuis quelques temps, répondit-il, encore ensommeillé. C'est pour moi, tout ça !? »

Il désigna le bol de chocolat, les croissants et les tartines de confiture qu'elle lui tendait sur un plateau-repas. Elle opina du chef, puis s'accroupit en face de lui.

« Mangez tant que vous voulez ! »

Isyl le laissa quelques instants plus tard ; elle avait une envie irrésistible de faire un peu de guitare. Après avoir joué quelques morceaux, elle vit, l'inconnu (plus vraiment si inconnu) apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il venait de se laver. Isyl lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Elle joua une mélodie moins énergique, plus mélancolique, qu'elle avait composé elle-même. Sephiroth observa longuement ses doigts passer sur les cordes, jusqu'à ce que le morceau se termine.

« Superbe, la complimenta-t-il.

-Oh, vous trouvez ? Merci ! »

La musicienne passa une main dans sa chevelure en souriant, l'air gêné.

« J'ai bien réfléchi, fit-elle, et j'aimerais vraiment vous aider à retrouver une connaissance, ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous faire recouvrer la mémoire.

-Vraiment ? Mais, ça serait trop vous demander !

-Au contraire ; je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aider quelqu'un. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt les autres qui m'aident… »

Elle rit, ironiquement.

« Vous… vous en êtes vraiment certaine ?

**-Oui,**insista Isyl. Que vous le vouliez ou non ! »

Sephiroth eut l'air de ne pas trouver de mots pour la remercier. Ce n'était rien, pourtant !

« J'ai une idée ! Est-ce que vous aimeriez visiter la Tôkyô ? Peut-être qu'on retrouvera quelque chose que vous connaissiez ! »

Isyl passa donc la fin de la matinée à faire visiter à son nouvel ami. Il observait chaque chose, mis à part les plus communes, avec un mélange de curiosité et d'étonnement. Isyl avait l'impression que son âme était vierge de toute émotion, comme s'il redécouvrait chaque sentiment sous un nouveau jour. Peut-être était-ce ça, être amnésique… Elle remarqua aussi que certaines personnes qu'ils croisaient les regardaient étrangement. Quoi, ils avaient l'air si bizarres que ça ?

Le Soleil atteint rapidement son point le plus haut. La jeune femme proposa donc à Sephiroth d'aller manger ! Elle l'emmena dans un petit restaurant traditionnel qu'elle aimait bien. Au menu, sushis, sashimis, onigiri, yakitori…

« Alors, c'est bon ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Très ! J'ai l'impression de connaître ! »

C'était sûrement bon signe ; avec un peu de chance, il ne souffrait que d'une amnésie temporaire !

Au moment où ils allaient partir, Sephiroth regarda étrangement le ciel derrière Isyl. Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

Une éclipse !

Une éclipse se préparait !

« Mais !? C'est impossible ! Il n'y a pas d'éclipse prévue ! »

Le ciel s'obscurcit progressivement, passant du bleu clair au gris foncé. La Lune couvrait entièrement le Soleil, ne laissant qu'un mince rayon de lumière autour du disque noir.

Les passants s'arrêtaient, surpris par ce phénomène rare, qui plus est imprévu.

Sephiroth ne disait rien, mais observait le ciel avec intérêt. Au bout d'un long moment, il se leva, et déclara calmement :

« J'ai déjà vu cela arriver. Au même endroit, au même moment, mais en moins clair.

-Un rêve ? Vous auriez rêvé du futur ?

-On dirait bien… »

Lui aussi ? Mais Isyl avait rêvé d'une Lune verte, pas d'une éclipse…Cela la dépassait complètement… !

Elle enjoignit son compagnon à la suivre, vers une place où ils verraient mieux cette éclipse. Des nuages sombres vinrent obscurcir encore les cieux ; le temps se gâtait sérieusement.

« Je me souviens que j'allais vers le nord ! Dit Sephiroth en dépassant Isyl.

Plus ils avançaient, plus Isyl avait la sensation que l'air devenait plus lourd et plus froid. La température devint rapidement glaciale, mais ils ne firent pas demi-tour.

_« Quelque chose nous pousse à avancer… »_ songea la jeune femme avec effroi.

Les gens, abasourdis, restaient sur place, sans voix, ou bien murmuraient des paroles inquiètes.

La pluie était tombée durant la nuit. A cause du froid, elle se transformait en verglas ! En quelques minutes, le sol se recouvrit d'un manteau immaculé.

« Regardez ça ! Que cela peut-il bien être ? » S'exclama Isyl en pointant le ciel du doigt.

Au-dessus d'eux, les nuages semblaient se dissocier en filaments noirâtres. Ils tournoyaient dans le ciel comme de la fumée ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce ne pouvait être des nuages, ça se déplaçait trop vite pour en être !

Sephiroth répondit que ça lui disait quelque chose. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient ? Quoiqu'il en soit, aucun des deux jeunes gens ne savaient quoi faire devant une telle chose.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Assourdissant. Isyl, à cause de son ouie sensible, eut l'impression qu'il s'insinuait dans son esprit ! Elle manqua de s'écrouler au sol, mais fut rattrapé de justesse par Sephiroth.

La jeune femme voulut se relever, mais le froid engourdissait ses muscles ! Elle ferma, les yeux, et perdit subitement connaissance.


	5. Chapitre 4: Mais où sommesnous?

Résumé : Isyl, jeune fille solitaire, a recueilli un jeune homme de son âge qui, amnésique, s'était sûrement perdu. Après l'avoir laissé dormir chez elle, elle décide de l'emmener dans Tôkyô pour retrouver quelqu'un qu'il pourrait connaître. Mais au milieu de la journée, une éclipse apparaît, et Isyl perd connaissance...

Notes: errrrhhh...rien à dire de spécial...Ohlala, ce chapitre là n'est pas long par rapport au suivant ! J'espère que ça ne contrastera pas trop ! Et j'espère aussi que personne ne croit à une Mary Sue, parce que je sais que comme ça, ça peut en avoir l'air...

Disclaimer : SqE ! Le jour où j'irais remplacer Tetsuya Nomura , ce sera à moi, rien qu'à moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Pardon...'

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Mais où sommes-nous ?

_« Chaque Monde qui voit la vie fleurir, connaîtra une ère nouvelle, qui déterminera si l'heure de sa fin, ou l'heure de sa renaissance, est venue. »_

_Recueil de la Haute Assemblée_

Une lueur. Douce, mais assez puissante pour traverser les paupières de Sephiroth. Curieux d'en découvrir la source, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Quand s'était-il endormi ?

Ce n'était que la Lune. Mais…cette Lune semblait différente. Elle avait une couleur verte pâle, et était plus grosse que d'habitude. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres du sol…

Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur un sol d'herbe grasse. Il se leva. Il s'appuya sur un immense arbre, près de lui. L'écorce était douce et dégageait une tiédeur agréable.

Sephiroth fit le tour de l'arbre. Les branches étaient très hautes, et le tronc si large que le jeune homme crut tourner en rond ; jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une personne étendue entre les racines. Isyl !

Ses cheveux formaient une sorte d'auréole autour de son visage pâle comme la mort. Sephiroth s'agenouilla près d'elle, et mit un certain temps avant d'arriver à l'éveiller.

« Sephiroth ? Mais…où est-ce qu'on est ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée…regardez, vous connaissez cet endroit ? »

Elle se leva à son tour, fit quelques pas hésitants et regarda autour d'elle. Elle sembla surprise par le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

« Non… Je ne sais pas où on est… Il n'y a pas d'arbres de ce genre au Japon, et puis, cette Lune n'a pas une couleur normale ! »

_« C'est vrai… On dirait que l'on ne se trouve plus dans le même monde… ! »_

Mais…C'était impossible ! Sephiroth tenta de rassembler ses derniers fragments de souvenirs. Non, il avait vraiment l'impression de n'être jamais venu ici.

Mais quel était cet endroit ? La beauté du ciel dépassait toute imagination : d'énormes étoiles luisaient dans le ciel, formant des dizaines de constellations autour desquelles flottaient des brumes célestes multicolores.

La nuit était si claire ! Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt où près des feuilles voletaient des nuées de lucioles.

Sephiroth et Isyl marchèrent pendant un moment vers le nord ; ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils allaient, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester sur place…

Soudain, les lucioles qui restaient groupées se séparèrent puis formèrent une rangée lumineuse le long d'un chemin de pierres blanches.

« On devrait peut-être passer par-là… proposa Sephiroth.

-Sûrement. Ca a l'air d'être le chemin principal. »

Sephiroth acquiesça et ils commencèrent à longer le passage. Cependant, Isyl s'arrêta brusquement. Elle dit qu'elle avait l'impression d'être observée. En y pensant, lui aussi avait l'impression qu'on le regardait…de temps en temps, les feuilles des arbres bougeaient trop vite pour que ce ne soit que le vent…

A présent, le sentier s'était transformé en une route pavée de pierres irrégulières. Il était impossible de se perdre ; la végétation aux alentours était si dense qu'elle ressemblait à un mur infranchissable. Les deux jeunes gens suivaient cette route sans savoir où ils allaient. Pourtant, Sephiroth avait parfois le sentiment qu'il devait suivre cette voie. Comme un besoin irrésistible…

Soudain, les lucioles s'affolèrent et voletèrent en rangs serrés dans tous les sens, en évitant cependant de toucher Sephiroth et Isyl. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se regroupèrent en cercle, illuminant une clairière.

Ils s'approchèrent en son centre. Une grosse pierre de forme arrondie trônait au centre.

L'atmosphère était lourde…Sephiroth croyait voir des ombres se glisser derrière les arbres. N'était-ce qu'une impression ?

Cela fut vérifié, quand, brusquement, une douzaine de flèches se plantèrent dans le sol, à leurs pieds !

Ces flèches étaient enflammées de flammes…bleues ? Le jeune homme avait beau être amnésique, il savait tout de même que le feu n'avait pas cette couleur… ! Qu'importe, ils allaient bientôt découvrir la source de cette attaque…sauf s'ils se faisaient embrocher avant ! L'argenté, instinctivement, poussa Isyl derrière lui. Cette dernière se crispa dans son dos, mais ne bougea pas.

Des cordes se tendirent, alors qu'un bruit de se faisait entendre. Quelqu'un entra dans le cercle lumineux, et annonça d'une voix ferme :

« Baissez vos arcs, gardiens ! Ces gens ne sont pas des ennemis. »

Un par un, les dits gardiens émergèrent de leur abri végétal. Ils vinrent se poster en cercle dans l'ombre des arbres. On ne voyait que leur silhouette, mais ils avaient l'air bien trop grands pour des humains normaux…

L'homme qui avait parlé s'avança devant Isyl et Sephiroth, dévoilant son visage. C'était un vieil homme qui portait une sorte de longue robe orange pâle. Il avait l'air généreux ; ses yeux bleus pétillaient de vie, ses cheveux et sa barbe blanche étaient tressés. Il s'inclina.

« Bienvenue sur Ecky'l, mes enfants. Nous attendions votre arrivée avec impatience. »

_« C'est ça, le comité d'accueil ? Sympathique… »_songea Sephiroth.

« Veuillez nous excuser pour cet accueil, mais les gardiens de la Forêt se défient des étrangers. »

Sephiroth recula légèrement, méfiant. Que leur voulaient-ils ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? Lança-t-il.

-Je me nomme Amïel Vish'Ma. Je suis un représentant du Conseil des Sept. »

Isyl se plaça aux côtés de Sephiroth. Elle avait l'air curieuse d'en savoir plus.

« Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous vous trouvez sur la planète Ecky'l, sur le continent d'Yrulh Baa, dans la Forêt d'Yrulh. »

Bien sûr. C'était tellement évident de se retrouver sur une autre planète… ! C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Pourquoi étaient-ils attendus ?

Isyl en resta bouche bée.

« Attendez, bredouilla-t-elle, Vous voulez dire que nous ne sommes plus sur Terre !? Que nous avons changé de monde !? »

L'homme acquiesça, ce qui provoqua incrédulité encore plus grande chez la jeune femme.

« Mais c'est insensé !

-Vous apprendrez bientôt qu'il y a encore plus insensé, mon enfant. A présent, laissez-moi vous montrer les merveilles de notre monde ! »

Les deux nous amis s'interrogèrent du regard. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ils étaient bloqués ici ; soit ils se perdaient dans cette Forêt pleine d'archers hostiles, soit ils suivaient cet Amïel Vish'Ma et découvraient ses intentions.

Isyl pensait que le mieux à faire était de le suivre, et Sephiroth, même s'il se méfiait plus de lui, ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Alors, ils décidèrent de rester près de cet homme à l'air sincère. Mais comment pouvait-il être au courant de leur présence ? Cela mit Sephiroth mal à l'aise ; il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un en sache beaucoup sur lui alors que lui-même était perdu…

« Où allons-nous ? Demanda Isyl.

-Dans la cité de Sarrya, la capitale de notre continent. Là-bas, nous vous présenterons des explications. »

La jeune femme ne dit rien de plus et se mura dans un silence angoissé. Bien qu'il montra moins ses sentiments, Sephiroth l'était autant qu'elle. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours, il la considérait déjà comme son amie. Qui d'autre se serait occupé d'un inconnu ?

Isyl tremblait. Elle marchait lentement, comme si chaque pas lui était pénible. Sephiroth se glissa vers elle.

« Ca ne va pas ?

-J'ai peur, fit-elle. Je n'arrive pas à dissimuler mes sentiments. C'est comme si cet endroit me mettait à nu… Ca…ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant ! »

Son ami hocha la tête. Oui, il comprenait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Par compassion pour elle, et parce qu'il l'appréciait, il saisit subtilement sa main libre, l'autre entortillant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux..

Toutefois, il la retira précipitamment. Son geste la choquait peut-être ! Sauf qu'Isyl n'était en rien offusquée ; elle prit à son tour le poignet de son ami et le serra anxieusement, en souriant amicalement.

La chaleur de la peau de son amie lui permit de se sentir moins seul durant cette longue marche vers l'inconnu.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Ville miraculeuse

Disclaimer : SqE et Ayame Nightbreed.

Résumé: Pitié pas de résumé...je suis nulle en résumés... TT

Notes : Voilà le cinquième chapitre . J'aurais du le poster mercredi dernier déjà, mais avec les fêtes à préparer je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ! Si le titre de cette fic a changé, c'est parce que l'ancien était vraiment trop "naze" et que j'ai enfin réussi à en trouver un bien . Dans ce chapitre, rien de bien époustouflant (faudrait que je me décide à faire de l'action un jour...), beaucoup plus long que le précédent, mais c'est à cause de toutes les descriptions ! Et j'ai une révélation à faire...ma fic...est...niaise...ToT. J'ai trop changé le caractère de Sephiroth. Honte à moi. Gomen nasaiiiiii . J'ai honte là. Tant pis.  


* * *

Chapitre 5 : Ville miraculeuse 

_« Sarrya est l'une de ces villes qui font rêver les voyageurs : belle, majestueuse, prospère, de nombreuses nations envient sa richesse. »_

_Molag Amir, secrétaire de l'Ordre des Dunes._

Lorsque enfin Amïel Vish'Ma leur fit signe de s'arrêter, l'aube se levait déjà. Ils se trouvaient au bord d'une falaise. Celle-ci surplombait la plus belle ville qu'ils aient jamais vue.

Sarrya était un vrai miracle. Circulaire, quatre routes correspondant aux points cardinaux permettaient de joindre la ville. En son centre, d'immenses tours de cristal bleuté s'élevaient dans les cieux à plus de cent mètres ; elles étaient constituées d'arcs arrondis qui s'entrelaçaient soigneusement. Cette magnifique œuvre d'art ressemblait à un palais.

Aux alentours, des bâtiments plus petits formaient un dédale d'avenues, de rues et de ruelles donnant sur le boulevard qui entourait les tours de cristal. Ces habitations étaient faites d'une pierre blanche qui brillait dans l'aurore.

Sarrya était protégée par de hauts murs blancs qui paraissaient être à l'épreuve de toute offensive.

Sous la cité, des dizaines de chutes d'eau déversaient leurs flots miroitants dans un lac s'étendant sur des kilomètres.

Et toute cette structure était maintenue l'air : Sarrya flottait dans les cieux ! Mais comment cela pouvait être possible ?

Pendant que Sephiroth et Isyl contemplaient ce prodige, le Soleil se levait. Un Soleil deux fois plus gros que sur Terre ! Ainsi, ils purent assister à un lever de Soleil sur Ecky'l. Chaque millimètre des tours chatoyaient doucement.

Isyl s'avança jusqu'au bord de la falaise :

« C'est un rêve… !?

-Mais ça a l'air si réel, murmura Sephiroth qui l'avait rejointe.

-Impossible ! »

Amïel Vish'Ma sourit et les enjoignit de le suivre :

« Venez, mes enfants. Nous avons encore beaucoup à voir ! »

Il les fit passer par un sentier bordé de fougères, rejoignant la grande route Ouest. Cette dernière n'était pas déserte : des dizaines de charrettes circulaient dans les deux sens. Elles étaient tirées par de gros reptiles vert sapin qui ressemblaient à de gigantesques lézards !

Amïel leur dit que ces créatures s'appelaient des Dragons Taho Ra. L'un d'eux croisa le regard de Sephiroth : contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, ils avaient l'air très intelligents. Instinctivement , il sut que ces reptiles n'existaient pas sur sa terre d'origine. C'était comme le reflux d'un ancien souvenir… Retrouvait-il la mémoire ? Si cela continuait ainsi, bientôt, peut-être, saurait-il enfin qui il était. Mais l'argenté craignait tout de même de découvrir la vérité…Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les contours d'une immense porte se dessinèrent. Ornée d'un symbole complexe sur chaque battant, elle était à demi ouverte ; cinq chariots pouvaient y rentrer de face sans problème.

Isyl avançait très lentement. Jusque là, Sephiroth croyait qu'elle était juste impressionnée, mais la jeune femme tremblait et peinait à dissimuler ses émotions. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Il l'interrogea du regard.

« J'ai le vertige… Quand j'étais petite, j'ai été à une sortie organisée par l'orphelinat, à la tour de Tôkyô. Tu sais…La tour que je t'ai montrée hier. Nous nous trouvions au sommet, quand une rafale de vent m'a fait perdre l'équilibre. A cet instant, j'étais penchée sur la barrière de sécurité ; j'aurais pu mourir si l'accompagnateur ne m'avait pas retenue ! Les autres enfants m'ont tous ris au nez en voyant ma stupidité… Depuis, je ne supporte plus les hauteurs. »

Isyl cligna des paupières, l'air étonné.

« C'est la première fois que je parle de ça ! »

Compréhensif, Sephiroth hoche la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir des émotions telles que la honte ou une peur aussi grande. Son âme était vide de toute émotion, mis à part l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour Isyl ou l'appréhension.

A présent, ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres de l'entrée de Sarrya. A vue d'œil, la porte mesurait bien vingt cinq mètres de hauteur ! Quatre gardes en armures surveillaient attentivement la foule ambiante. Néanmoins, quand Isyl, Sephiroth et Amïel Vish'Ma les croisèrent, ils les saluèrent à l'unisson en joignant leurs paumes au niveau de leurs yeux et en s'inclinant. Leur guide répondit de la même manière. Sephiroth remarqua que sur leur front, ils portaient une marque azurée, la même que celles des portes. Etait-ce l'emblème du coin ? Leur armure faite d'un métal blanc presque translucide paraissait lourde et très résistante.

Il y avait tant de différences entre ce monde et la Terre ! Ecky'l était bien moins familière au jeune homme que la planète d'Isyl, bien qu'il fut certain de n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds. Il avait pourtant l'impression que leurs deux mondes étaient assez similaires.

Une fois derrière les portes, Isyl commença à se sentir un peu mieux. A quelques mètres se déroulait un immense marché qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Cette place grouillait de monde, et ce monde n'était pas seulement humain : des êtres mi-humains, mi-félins, des créatures qui ressemblaient à des Dragons bipèdes, des personnes aux ailes et au bec d'aigle ; toutes sortes de races et d'ethnies se côtoyaient pacifiquement.

« Comment faites-vous pour cohabiter aussi bien ? N'y a t il donc aucun conflit ? demanda Isyl. Dans mon monde, les hommes s'entretuent alors qu'ils sont de la même race !

-Des conflits, il y en a eu, par le passé, répondit Amïel. Mais nos ancêtres ont su unir le peuple d'Ecky'l dans un ordre quasi-parfait. Quoique aujourd'hui, cela tend à cesser…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? lui demanda à son tour Sephiroth.

-Comment vous expliquer ? Certaines personnes malveillantes cherchent à bouleverser l'ordre des mondes. Contre ce mal, même les plus grandes armées ne peuvent lutter. Mais le Conseil des Sept vous présentera la situation en détails, lorsque vous le rencontrerez. »

Sephiroth se tut, Le vieil homme ne parlait qu'en énigme, ce qui devenait vite exaspérant. Soucieux mais curieux d'en savoir plus sur cet endroit, il se laissa entraîner par la gaieté d'Isyl qui s'émerveillait de chaque détail de Sarrya. D'ordinaire, elle semblait plutôt renfermée sur elle-même, mais les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses…

Les deux nouveaux amis firent la connaissance des Voolrus, de minuscules Dragons qui se posaient sur les épaules des gens pour leur transmettre des messages. Ils apprirent à reconnaître les différentes propriétés des pierres Elémentaires d'Ecky'l : celles dont l'éclat était mauve permettaient à son utilisateur d'invoquer des créatures de l'Au-delà ; les bleues, les rouges, les vertes et les jaunes recelaient les pouvoirs des quatre éléments.

_« Cela me dit quelque chose… »_ songea Sephiroth en effleurant une gemme bleutée.

Quant enfin les contours du palais se dessinèrent dans la brume matinale, les deux adolescents étaient déjà bien fatigués d'avoir tant marché, surtout qu'Isyl voulait absolument TOUT voir ! Près de l'immense bâtiment, les rues étaient beaucoup moins peuplées. Cependant, la majorité des personnes qu'ils croisaient les saluaient à la manières des gardes ou bien leur faisaient des signes de la main.

« Vous devriez leur répondre, conseilla Amïel à mi-voix.

-Pourquoi ? Ils nous connaissent ? s'étonna Sephiroth.

-Plus ou moins. D'où vous venez, vous êtres plutôt… « distingué », mon enfant.

Quoi ? De mieux en mieux…Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Etait-ce bien ou mal ? L'argenté sentit soudain une légère amertume dans son cœur. Il entendit un murmure lointain, doucereux :

_Ré…ion_

A qui appartenait cette voix dans son esprit ? Quels étaient ces fragments de mots ?

« Votre présence seule suffit à ramener un peu d'espoir dans nos cœurs, ajouta Amïel.

-Ne me dites pas qu'on doit sauver le monde, gémit Isyl. Pitiééééé….

-Il y a bien plus important qu'Ecky'l, mes enfants.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sephiroth.

-L'Univers. Chaque étoile. Chaque Planète. Tous ont le droit d'exister. Nous ne sommes que des grains de sable dans l'immensité de l'Univers, mais même la plus fine poussière mérite de vivre. »

_C'est faux ! _

La voix avait crié cette fois. Douloureuse dans son esprit. Sephiroth ne dit rien, il essayait de dissimuler sa souffrance.

« Je suppose qu'il y a un « mais », dit Isyl.

-Tout à fait. Certaines personnes vouent leur existence à préserver le fragile équilibre de l'Univers. Mais d'autres préfèrent rechercher le pouvoir à tout prix et veulent dominer toujours plus de mondes, au détriment des Planètes et de leurs peuples qu'ils n'hésitent pas à plonger dans le Chaos. »

Un silence pensif suivit le discours de l'aîné. Isyl avait l'air de ne pas y croire, tandis que Sephiroth se demandait où tout cela allait les mener.

_« Si je peux retrouver mon monde natal… »_

Il repensa à quelque chose :

"Qu'avons-nous à voir avec ça ? Notre venue ici est-elle liée à ce dont vous nous avez parlé ? Sur Terre, nous avons vu une sorte d'éclipse, mais celle-ci a gelé tout ce qui était autour de nous. Nous avons perdu connaissance et nous sommes retrouvés ici.

-Ainsi, ils ont décidé de s'en prendre à la Terre…murmura-t-il, l'air accablé. C'est nous qui vous avons appelés. Mais nous avions mal calculé notre sort, c'est pour cela que vous vous êtes réveillés si loin de Sarrya.

-Qui est-ce qui s'en prend à la Terre !? s'exclama Isyl. Elle est en danger ? Non…je dois y retourner !

-Vous ne pouvez pas, pour l'instant. Cela risque d'être dangereux, et vous n'êtres pas encore prêts à y retourner.

-Mais…protesta Isyl. Je n'aurais pas la conscience tranquille tant que je saurai que mes amis sont en danger !

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis certain qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de grave. »

Isyl n'avait pas l'air très convaincue. Sephiroth ressentit soudain une sensation étrange dans le ventre. Ca ressemblait à…une émotion. Mais quel était son nom ? Comme de la…jalousie ? Isyl l'avait sauvé, elle voulait l'aider alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Elle était sa seule connaissance, la seule personne à qui il arrivait à faire confiance…Il s'était pris d'amitié pour Isyl et craignait que celle-ci ne le délaisse lorsqu'elle aurait retrouvé ses amis terriens.

_« Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça ! Elle ne ferait pas ça, sinon elle ne m'aurait jamais aidé ! »_

Il chassa vite ces pensées de son esprit.

L'entrée du bâtiment était la réplique de la porte Ouest, sauf que celle-ci était entièrement faite de cristal transparent. A l'intérieur, un long et large corridor s'étendait infiniment. Le plafond était haut d'une trentaine de mètres. Régulièrement, des portes s'ouvraient de chaque côté du couloir, d'où sortaient des visiteurs ou des fonctionnaires. La luminosité était telle que l'on se serait cru en plein jour. Le plafond était en fait un colossal dôme de cristal, qui laissait passer la lumière. Le sol, également en cristal, semblait être fait d'eau. Et pour cause… une rivière, sans doute souterraine, s'écoulait doucement sous le sol. Ce devait sûrement être elle qui alimentait le lac sous Sarrya.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda Isyl.

-Dans le Hämm de Sarrya, répondit Amïel Vish'Ma. Chaque cité d'Ecky'l possède son Hämm ; c'est l'ensemble des bâtiments administratifs s'occupant de la politique, de la défense et du bien-être des habitants de Sarrya. Le Hämm abrite aussi les tours où vivent nos mages, et les casernes hébergeant nos armées. Bien que ces dernières n'ont plus vraiment d'utilité… Tout cela est régi par le Conseil des sept, dont les membres sont élus tous les cinq ans par le peuple de Sarrya. Les races les plus denses y sont représentées : les Solunns, les Dragons, les Lädaas, les Humains, les Vah Shirs, les Liksars et les Aruniss vivent en permanence à Sarrya. Les autres races sont des nomades ou bien des voyageurs ; ou bien n'ont jamais souhaité intégrer le Conseil, comme c'est le cas des Voolrus. »

Son explication s'interrompit lorsqu'un Voolru vint justement à sa rencontre :

« Amïel Vish'Ma, représentant humain du Conseil des Sept, vous êtes appelés à vous présenter dans la chambre du Conseil dès que vous aurez présenté leurs quartiers aux Ôkannis Isyl et Sephiroth », déclama-t-il d'une voix fluette.

Ökannis ?

« Dites-leur que je serai présent d'ici une demi-heure. »

La minuscule créatures s'envola vers une porte sur leur droite.

« Venez, ajouta le vieil homme, je dois vous conduire aux appartements où vous logerez ces prochains jours. »

Les deux amis le suivirent à travers une enfilade de couloirs adjacents au principal. Ils n'étaient pas éclairés par le dôme, mais par des lucioles semblables à celle vues dans la forêt. Sephiroth se rapprocha d'Isyl.

« Sais-tu ce que sont des Ôkannis ?

-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée ! »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal dans ses yeux :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai une tache, ou quoi ?

-Non…ce sont tes yeux, chuchota-t-il.

-Mes yeux ? Qu'ont-ils ?

-Ils ont changé…ils étaient bien verts avant, non ?

-Oui…répondit Isyl, inquiète.

-Maintenant, ils sont bleu clair ! Et tes pupilles…

-Quoi !? »

Sephiroth ne répondit pas de suite, troublé. Puis il désigna ses propres yeux et dit :

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les miennes avaient cette forme ?

-Euh…je pensais que tu portais des lentilles, rit-elle nerveusement.

-Non…Ce doit être naturel.

-Et quel est le rapport avec mes yeux ?

-Ils sont devenus identiques aux miens !

-Hein !?? Il faut que je voie ça… ! »

Par chance, leur guide les arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Nous sommes arrivés. Je vais vous laisser vous installer, seuls, on vous apportera bientôt à manger. Et reposez-vous tant que vous le voulez ! »

Il prit congé d'eux, et Sephiroth ouvrit la massive porte de bois. Isyl se précipita à l'intérieur à la recherche d'un miroir ! A cet instant, l'argenté se rendit compte qu'ils étaient passés naturellement au tutoiement.

« Ah, enfin un miroir ! » s'exclama Isyl de la salle de bain.

Il entra dans la pièce. Elle était assez grande, illuminée par de hautes fenêtres et constituée principalement d'un bois brun qui rendait son atmosphère chaleureuse.

« C'est…impossible ! (la jeune femme observait son reflet d'un air effaré)

-La preuve que non. Peut-être que leur conseil aura une réponse, soupira Sephiroth.

-Bon, ben, en tout cas, ça va assez bien avec mes cheveux ! »

Elle n'avait pas tort ; le bleu de ses cheveux était le même que celui de ses yeux, ce qui créait un joli contraste avec le noir, couleur prédominante.

La chambre n'était pas faite d'un seul bloc : en plus du bas qui comportait un à baldaquin placé face à la porte et un petit salon, un escalier menait à un grand balcon, au-dessus de ce salon, sur lequel se trouvaient un deuxième lit et un bureau.

« Splendide… » murmura Isyl qui avisait mieux la pièce.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une femme-féline, une Vah Shir comme leur avait décrit Amïel, leur apporta à manger.

« Les Vah Shir, dit Isyl une fois qu'elle fut partie. Je n'en ai entendu parler que dans les fictions ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'ils pouvaient exister.

La fiction dépasse parfois la réalité. »

Les Vah Shirs étaient un improbable croisement entre des humains et des félins. Ils avaient une silhouette humaine mais leur peau était couverte d'une épaisse fourrure tachetée, rayée ou unie ; ils possédaient le visage d'un fauve. Leurs ongles étaient en fait des griffes et ils marchaient pieds nus, en équilibre sur leurs orteils. Ils portaient de légers vêtements de soie pourpre, noire ou orangée.

Isyl acquiesça puis se leva :

« Je crois que je vais aller me reposer… »

Elle choisit naturellement le lit du haut.

Que dire de tout cela ? Etait-ce normal ? D'après Isyl, non, mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'habitude, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté sa Terre…peut-être que lui, si…

Bien que la journée ne soit pas avancée, Sephiroth se dirigea vers son lit, tira les rideaux et s'allongea.

« Alors…je me réveille sur une planète appelée Terre, sans aucun souvenir, puis je croise Isyl…et le lendemain, nous sommes amenés sur Ecky'l, où nous sommes attendus et où les habitants ont l'air de me connaître, alors qu'Isyl n'a jamais mis les pieds ici. Quant à moi…Mais comment pourrais-je le savoir ? »

Sephiroth aurait voulu se rendormir, éternellement. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans cet univers qui lui était inconnu, où tout le monde avait l'air de le connaître ! Lui-même ne se connaissait pas. Il voulait ressentir les mêmes sentiments qu'Isyl, tel que la joie de découvrir une nouvelle terre, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Le mieux était peut-être de rester impassible…

Il médita encore un moment. Une douleur aiguë, qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite, s'épancha dans son crâne. Elle devint vite plus violente, jusqu'à la limite de l'insoutenable. Le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté, ses doigts crispés sur ses tempes.

Sephiroth entendit une sorte de bourdonnement qui semblait à la fois proche et lointain. Il discerna aussi un autre son, comme qui murmuraient des paroles incompréhensibles. Pourtant, une voix couvrit les autres. C'était une voix qui féminine qui se voulait douce, mais à l'accent doucereux. Une voix qui paraissait agréable mais dont on sentait la fausseté…

Sephiroth ne put comprendre que deux mots :

Mon fils… 

A cet instant, une curieuse image s'imposa à son esprit douloureux : pendant une seconde, il entrevit une forme vaguement humaine, baignant dans de l'eau turquoise. Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, cette vision s'effaça. La souffrance également. Tremblant, épuisé par la douleur, l'argenté sentit le sommeil le subjuguer…


	7. Chapitre 6: Révélations

Notes: Me r'voilàààà! Et non, je ne suis pas morte . Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, deux mois à peu près? Les fêtes, tout ça... Guild Wars, les animes...je ne vais pas vous racontez ma vie, j'ai un blog pour ça .  
J'ai un petit problème. Cette fic a-t-elle sa place ici ? C'est vrai que je ne reprends pas beaucoup l'univers de FFVII ! Sauf que... j'ai l'intention de l'utiliser dans très peu de temps (quelques chapitres tout au plus) ; en fait, tout ça fait partie de mon scénario, j'en suis au moins à 60 (même s'il n'est pas encore écrit ') et j'ai déjà commencé à penser à la suite. Oui, il y aura une suite. Enfin,on verra bien! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que sauf en cas de _very big bug,_ j'ai l'intention de finir cette histoire . .

Voilà voilà.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Révélations

_  
« __Trois ordres de vérités nous guident : les vérités effectives, les vérités mystiques, les vérités rationnelles. »_

_Gustave Le Bon_

Réveillée par un bruit, Isyl s'étira dans les draps.

_« C'est déjà l'heure de se lever ? »_ se demanda-t-elle.

Mais la Lune brillait à travers la fenêtre entrouverte. Des grillons chantaient à l'extérieur. Isyl se leva, ouvrit un battant et s'appuya sur le rebord en soupirant. Sarrya brillait d'une lueur verte grâce à la Lune et de hautes torches bleutée.

Elle aurait pu contempler ce paysage éternellement. Ces tours, ces courbes, ces pierres immaculées….Tout cela était si étrange… comme un rêve conscient. Isyl était d'autant plus troublée qu'elle se savait ne pas être seule.

Elle entendit les marches de l'escalier craquer derrière elle. Son ami parut à la lumière de la Lune et rejoignit Isyl.

« C'est une belle nuit, tu ne trouves pas ? » Dit-elle.

Sephiroth approuva silencieusement. Il avait l'air troublé et anxieux.

« Ca va ? demanda Isyl.

-Oui ; j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, répondit-t-il.

Pourtant, Isyl savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle lui dit que s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il pouvait très bien lui en parler ! Sephiroth la dévisagea longuement et acquiesça de nouveau. Ils observèrent la ville endormie pendant un certain temps . Puis Sephiroth brisa le silence :

« Je crois que mes souvenirs reviennent…

-C'est vrai !? Mais c'est génial ! » s'exclama la brune.

-Peut-être aurait-il bientôt recouvré la mémoire, qui sait ? Mais il baissa les yeux et dit :

Pas vraiment. Ce rêve que j'ai fait… je pense qu'il est réel. »

Il expliqua à Isyl que c'était flou, mais qu'il avait vu un incendie dévaster un village entier, que tous ses habitants avaient été assassinés.

« Ca me semblait tellement familier ! je suis presque sûr que c'est entièrement ma faute.

-Quoique cela puisse être, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, et quand bien même ce serait de ta faute, c'est du passé, désormais. Bien sûr, ton passé est important, mais tu ne dois pas te saper le moral à cause de ça. Tu devrais plutôt penser à ce qui va arriver demain.

-Tu as raison, mais si c'est plus grave encore ? Si c'était trop horrible pour que je m'en rappelle ?

-Attends d'en savoir plus, lui conseilla-t-elle.

-J'aimerais être aussi optimiste que toi !

-Optimiste ? Moi ? Rit Isyl. Tu dois te tromper de personne, là ! Je crois plutôt que c'est le contraire…

-Tu n'en as pas l'air, tu sais. Tu devrais te reposer à présent ; la journée sera longue. »

Isyl se dirigea vers son lit et s'assit au bord. Elle baissa la tête.

« Je ne veux plus être seule… murmura-t-elle.

-Comment ? »

-Je disais juste… que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé comme ça avec quelqu'un. »

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Isyl chercha à dormir.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme moi. C'est comme retrouver un membre de sa famille après une longue absence. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Bien qu'elle ait peu dormi, Isyl se réveilla très en forme. Une petite brise rafraîchissait la pièce et le Soleil commençait à peine à briller. Elle prit une grande inspiration d'air pur, un air beaucoup plus pur que sur Terre !

_« Finalement, ce n'est pas un rêve ! » _

Sur la commode à côté de son lit, Isyl trouva des vêtements propres plus adaptés à la vie sur Ecky'l : Un pantalon large en tissu fin comprenant une autre pièce de tissu qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds, et un chemisier serré dans son dos par un corset, le tout noir. Etonnamment, ces vêtements étaient exactement à sa taille.

Dans le salon, elle trouva sur la table de quoi manger, ainsi qu'un Voolru qui l'attendait impatiemment.

« Le Conseil des Sept vous recevra dans une heure. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher et vous conduira à la salle du Conseil. »

Il s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Enfin, Isyl allait avoir la réponse à ses questions. Elle alla réveiller Sephiroth. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment le réveiller, elle s'appuya sur le bord du lit en calant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en émergeant des couvertures.

Surprise, Isyl perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière.

« Ah ! Tu pourrais prévenir !

-Oh, je t'ai fait peur ? Rit-il. Mais tu n'avais pas l'air de te décider à me réveiller !

-Parce qu'en plus, tu ne dormais pas ? La honte…. Soupira-t-elle faussement. Bon, (elle se releva) on a rendez-vous avec ce Conseil des Sept dans une heure. Il y a des vêtements pour toi dans la salle de bain. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Sephiroth revint. Il était vêtu d'une tunique mi-longue et d'un pantalon serré dans des bottes de cuir. Une heure après, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un Elfe (appelés sur Ecky'l les Solunns) entra et les emmena à travers des couloirs maintenant familiers.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de cristal violacé, alors que le Solunn levait ses mains et les plaquait sur deux creux parallèles. Ceux-ci brillèrent d'une lumière intense, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. L'espace clos qui apparut était radicalement du Hämm qu'Isyl et Sephiroth connaissaient. Il était sombre et s'il n'y avait pas eu les flambeaux fixés au mur, on n'y aurait pas vu pas à trois mètres.

Isyl croisa les bras et avança jusqu'à se trouver sur une grande plate-forme de cristal. Leur guide la traversa, posa encore une fois ses mains sur le mur et des lampes sphériques se mirent à luirent. Elles éclairaient les murs d'une tour qui s'élevait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Silencieusement, la plate-forme s'éleva.

Isyl aperçut le sol sous l'ascenseur transparent. Elle fut alors prise de tremblements incontrôlables et dut s'agripper au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

_« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que nous montions ? »_ Pensa-t-elle.

L'ascenseur ralentit et s'arrêta devant une porte de cristal violet. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés dans le plus haut étage de la plus haute tour, au centre de la salle du Conseil. Isyl fut subjuguée par la démesure de ce lieu, encore plus grand que vu de l'extérieur. La voûte était soutenue par sept piliers larges comme des arbres millénaires, qui encerclaient un dôme de cristal. Sur les murs et les piliers, faits de marbre blanc, se découpaient des centaines de gravures, et de fresques relatant l'histoire d'Ecky'l.

Un bruissement se fit entendre. Des silhouettes apparurent ; elles étaient toutes de tailles et de formes différentes. Isyl en remarqua une en particulier

_« Ce n'est quand même pas… » _

Et si. C'en était bien un. Un grand Dragon émeraude aux yeux d'or. Il devait mesurer environ cinq mètres de long et deux cinquante de haut !

_« Par tous les kamis… c'est incroyable ! »_

Le dragon dévisagea un instant les deux amis, alors que les autres membres du Conseil prenaient place entre les piliers. Amïel Vish'Ma se tenait à la droite du Dragon, Niddhogr Kamirr. A sa gauche , Tinüviel Earanee, représentante Solunn. Le Vah Shir, Kuhma Ligan, avait le visage d'un tigre, et était aussi imposant que le Dragon. Le quatrième membre du Conseil des Sept, Samael Voss représentait les Liksars, une race de reptiles bipèdes humanoïdes. D'après ce que savait Isyl, il s'agissait d'un peuple antique à l'esprit surdéveloppé : ils savaient utiliser la télépathie et communiquer avec les esprits !

A côté se trouvait Suki Amane, une Aruniss ; elle ressemblait beaucoup au Dryades des légendes grecques. Avec sa peau brune et ses cheveux de lierre, elle était d'une grande beauté ; même ses vêtements de feuilles avaient l'air vivants !

Le dernier membre, Lana Timnaïl, était une Ladass : la partie inférieure de son corps était celle d'une biche et la partie inférieure d'une femme, à l'image des centaures. Son visage ressemblait aussi à celui d'une biche, et elle possédait de court bois au sommet de son crâne. Ses grands yeux bleus en amande reflétaient une immense sagesse ; pourtant, à en juger par la cicatrice qui courait du haut de sa joue jusqu'à ses épaules, elle savait aussi combattre.

« Salutations, Isyl, Sephiroth ; Soyez les bienvenus parmi nous, dit Tinüviel la Solunn.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu répondre, Samael Voss déclara de sa voix sifflante :

« Vous désirez connaître réponse à vos questions. Nous allons nous efforcer de vous expliquer tout ce que vous souhaitez savoir.

-Tout d'abord, continua Suki Amane, vous devez savoir que votre venue en ce lieu n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Nous vous avons appelés, car nous avons besoin de votre aide. Mais vous vous trouviez à l'épicentre de la catastrophe qui s'est abattue sur Terre dont l'énergie était telle que notre appel a dévié de sa trajectoire.

-C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes retrouvés dans la Forêt d'Yrulh en pleine nuit, termina Amïel.

-Cette catastrophe a bien failli vous tuer », murmura Lana Tim'Naïl.

Isyl, qui écoutait religieusement le Conseil reprit ses esprits :

« La…Catastrophe ?! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ils tombent des cieux. Ils s'abattent sur la terre, amenant avec eux le chaos et le désordre. Ils ne connaissent que le désir de s'améliorer physiquement et spirituellement, par tous les moyens possibles, dit Niddhogr Kamirr de sa voix basse.

-Quel est leur nom, demanda Sephiroth d'une voix tremblante.

-Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Ils ont un nom différent dans chaque monde. Ici, et sur bien d'autres planètes, nous les appelons Yuu'Gure, ou Calamités. Sur Terre, ils pourraient être apparentés à des Démons, répondit Tinüviel Earanee.

-Qu'ont-ils fait à la Terre ? fit Isyl d'une voix sourde.

-Ils cherchent très certainement à rassembler plus de connaissances, et à épuiser ses ressources afin de gagner en puissance. »

Isyl dut se faire violence pour ne pas craquer. Et Hatsue ? Lui était-il arrivé malheur ?

« Mais rassure toi, Isyl, murmura encore Lana, d'après ce que l'on sait, ils n'ont pas tenté d'attaque directe sur les habitants de Terre. »

Le Conseil des Sept laissa à la jeune femme le temps de digérer l'information. Puis Sephiroth rompit le silence :

« Quel est le rapport avec nous ? Qu'avons-nous à voir avec ces… Yuu'Gure ?

-C'est vrai, ajouta Isyl, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de notre aide ? »

-Niddhogr, le Dragon, approcha son visage de celui de Sephiroth, qui soutint son regard sans ciller.

« Vous seuls avez le pouvoir de les empêcher de nuire, aux planètes ainsi qu'à l'Univers. Nous avons tout essayé. Dans cette bataille, de nombreux peuples ont péri. Mais vous… vous détenez la clé de leur faiblesse.

-Et quelle est-elle ?

-Tu le sais, Sephiroth, au plus profond de ton âme. Vous êtes des Ôkannis. Vous êtes le seul peuple en mesure de nous aider à sauver ces mondes. Mais vous êtes aussi capables de les détruire. »

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure.

« Mais… mais je suis un être humain ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ce que nous allons vous annoncer va sans doute être difficile, surtout pour toi, Isyl. Tu penses être Humaine. Mais il n'en est rien. Ta vraie nature fut dissimulée à ton arrivée sur Terre, il y a douze ans. Tu ne possèdes pas de souvenirs avant ta septième année, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais… C'est impossible !

-Et pourquoi penses-tu que cela ne peut être vrai ? Demanda Samael Voss. Rien n'est impossible. Seulement la moitié de votre être est humaine.

-Et l'autre ? demanda Sephiroth avec défiance.

-L'autre… dit Suki Amane, l'Aruniss, est Yuu'Gure. »

Isyl fut abasourdie. Déjà qu'on lui disait qu'elle n'était pas humaine, mais là, c'était vraiment énorme ! Son corps se mit à trembler d'effroi et elle dut se crisper du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses émotions. Du coin de l'œil, elle entraperçut son ami. Il gardait la tête baissée mais semblait impassible.

« Vos yeux sont la principale marque de votre origine. D'ailleurs, votre peuple est appelé « Ôkanni » car ce mot signifie « œil de félin » en Ancien langage. »

Lana Tim'naïl avait murmuré d'une voix emplie de compassion. Mais pouvait-elle comprendre ce qu'Isyl ressentait ? Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Le monde qui l'avait entouré pendant tout ce temps s'effondrait sous ses pieds. C'était fini maintenant. Elle ne pourrait plus rentrer à la maison.

_« De toute façon, personne ne m'y accueillerait ! »_

Pourquoi n'apprenait-elle ça qu'aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi personne dans son entourage n'avait remarqué cette_ différence_ ?

Alors, c'était ça, la raison de sa misanthropie et de sa distance vis-à-vis des gens. Isyl n'était pas humaine. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas céder au désespoir.

« J'ai une question, murmura-t-elle. AI-je un lien de parenté quelconque avec Sephiroth ? »

Surpris, ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle.

« Le même sang coule dans vos veines, répondit le Dragon. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas issu de la même famille, Isyl Yamiyo. Sephiroth est le Premier Ôkanni, il n'a ni frère ni sœurs familiaux. Quant à toi, tu possèdes un frère.

-Mais il a disparu il y a trois ans. Nous cherchons toujours un moyen de le localiser, en vain.

-J'ai un frère ?! Et vous connaissez mon nom de famille ? »

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, le nom de famille d'Isyl avait toujours été « Yamiyo », mais elle n'avait jamais su si c'était son vrai nom ou pas.

-Je suis…le premier ? S'étonna Sephiroth.

-Tu es le premier représentant de ton peuple, lui expliqua la Solunn.

-Mais quel âge ai-je, alors ?

-Environ trente ans. Mais ton corps a gardé une apparence de vingt ans.

-Impressionnant. Etait-ce une autre particularité des Ôkannis ?

« _J'ai un frère_, pensa Isyl. _Je dois le retrouver !_

Isyl ? »

Hein ? Pourquoi entendait-elle la voix de son ami, alors qu'il n'avait pas ouvert le bouche ?

« Isyl, j'ai entendu ce que tu as pensé !

-Hein !? »

-Que possèdent les Ôkannis de si spécial ? Demanda-t-il au Conseil.

-Vos aptitudes physiques et mentales sont surdéveloppées, répondit l'Iksar. Vous êtes nyctalopes et avez une vision aussi perçante que celle des félins ; vous entendez les ultrasons ; vous possédez l'agilité des Vah Shirs, ainsi que leur odorat. Certains d'entre vous peuvent changer d'apparence -tout comme les Yuu'Gure- et vous savez communiquer par télépathie. »

Voilà qui répondait à sa question. Mais… Isyl ne possédait aucune de ses caractéristiques ! Elle n'était pas spécialement sportive et n'aimait pas les disciplines intellectuelles. Elle avait une bonne vue, mais pas exceptionnelle !

« Vous êtes également capables d'apprendre une langue en quelques heures », poursuivit la Dryade.

_« Vu comme je parle anglais, ça m'étonnerait »_, se dit la jeune femme.

« Physiquement, dit Tinüviel, vous possédez de nombreuses similitudes et de nombreuses différences avec les Humains : Vos yeux, bien sûr, qui sont d'un bleu ou d'un vert très vif, avec des pupilles verticales. Mais aussi vos cheveux, qui peuvent être argentés ou noirs. En moyenne, vous êtes un peu plus grands que les Humains. Votre peau est d'un blanc diaphane ; vous êtes naturellement imberbes et les mâles sont androgynes. »

Sur ce dernier point, elle n'avait pas tort. Il suffisait de regarder son ami, qui aurait aisément pu se faire passer pour une femme !

« D'accord, j'ai les cheveux noirs. Mais pourquoi mes yeux sont devenus bleus, alors qu'ils étaient verts ?

-Penses-tu que ce serait une bonne idée que les Humains intolérants de Terre puissent voir ta véritable nature ? Fit Samael Voss. A ton arrivée sur cette planète, ton apparence et tes capacités furent scellés par un sort de dissimulation. Ce sort s'est brisé lorsque tu as franchi l'espace entre les mondes.

Au fil du temps, ton pouvoir se dévoilera, et tu comprendras alors son utilité », dit calmement Niddhogr.

Isyl voulut poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais Sephiroth fut plus rapide :

« D'où venons-nous ? »

Pendant un instant, le Conseil eut l'air embarrassé. Puis Lana Tim'Naïl prit la parole.

« Il est préférable que vous l'appreniez par vous-même. Si nous vous dévoilions vos origines, cela pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. Vos origines doivent vous être révélées par quelqu'un de votre peuple, quelqu'un qui a vu la vérité. Nous…nous ne savons pas comment l'expliquer par des mots. »

-C'était étonnant. Même ce Conseil qui semblait en savoir tant à leur sujet ne pouvait expliquer leur origine. Et Isyl avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Ca s'annonçait mal…

« Si vous nous aidons à trouver ces Yuu'Gure, aurons-nous la réponse à ces questions ? Est-ce qu'Isyl pourra retrouver son frère ? Et moi… Est-ce que je pourrai retrouver mes souvenirs ?

-Très certainement, affirma Tinüviel. Nous avons entendu dire que ton frère était retenu captif par les Yuu'Gure. Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, et quand bien même, ces créatures peuvent être partout. Et l'une des planètes les plus influencées par les Yuu'Gure est la vôtre, Isyl et Sephiroth. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Bien, si vous n'avez plus de questions, nous allons vous laisser réfléchir à la nôtre : Acceptez-vous de nous aider à protéger les mondes des Yuu'Gure ? Nous vous le demandons au nom de tous les peuples de l'Univers. Cependant, si vous ne vous sentez pas prêts, ce que nous pouvons très bien comprendre, vous pourrez refuser. »


	8. Chapitre 7: Souvenirs et Artefacts

Et un chapitre de plus! Celui-là est arrivée vite ! Après une longue période sans inspiration, Ayame-la-future-écrivaine est de retour! J'ai tout plein d'idées en ce moment, alors attention ça va c ! hum pardon. Il faut que je me calme. Vraiment. En tout cas je promets que bientôt, l'univers de FFVII sera la plaque tournante de cette fic; considérez ces premiers chapitre comme une gigantesque introduction ! Mais pour l'instant je dois continuer à relater les n'aventures d'Isyl et Sephiroth ainsi. je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui ont du mal à intégrer cette fic, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les emmener directement dans FF VII...  
Bref, dans ce chapitre, rien de bien passionnant, mais on y découvre un peu le passé d'Isyl...

Rating: heum... K

Disclaimer: SqE and me.

Bonne lecture )

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs et Artefacts.

_« Les vérités différentes en apparence sont comme d'innombrables feuilles qui paraissent différentes et qui sont sur le même arbre. »_

_Gandhi_

Isyl avait encore des dizaines de question à poser. Mais elle pourrait attendre. Le Solunn qui les avait amenés à la salle de concertation les raccompagna jusqu'à leurs appartements. Isyl s'affala sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur la table, elle soupira :

« Je ne peux pas y croire…

-Est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué quelque chose de différent ? lui demanda Sephiroth.

-Rien de spécial. Mais… je suis orpheline. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir un frère, quelque part !

-Et par rapport à ton entourage ?"

Isyl repensa à un souvenir. Un vieux souvenir qui datait de quand elle avait dix ans.

-------------------

_Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Je rentre de l'école. A côté de moi, il y a Aneko. Elle a un an de plus que moi. On rentre tous les soirs ensemble ; on dirait qu'elle m'aime bien !_

_« Dis, Isyl, c'est vrai que tu as failli tomber de la tour de Tôkyô avant-hier ?_

_-Oui, heureusement que Monsieur Otomo était là ! »_

_Nous nous sommes arrêtées sur le trottoir. Les autres enfants d e l'orphelinat nous dépassent. _

_« Mais tu sais, dit Aneko, il y en a qui racontent des choses à ce sujet…_

_-Ah bon ? Que peuvent-ils bien dire ? _

_-C'est Kazuo et sa bande… Ils disent que c'est trop bizarre que tu ne sois pas tombée, parce que d'après eux, tu étais déjà dans le vide quand Monsieur Otomo t'a rattrapée ! _

_-Tu sais bien qu'ils me détestent, et qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour que les autres ne s'approchent pas de moi ! »_

_Je fais semblant de ne pas m'en soucier, mais en fait, je suis inquiète. Ca fait longtemps que Kazuo m'embête, mais là, ça devient vraiment énervant : ils répètent à tout le monde que je suis bizarre et dangereuse ! _

_« Oui… Tu as raison, Isyl. Oh, j'ai oublié, je dois rejoindre une amie au stade ! A plus tard ! »_

_Elle part en courant, car une pluie fine s'est mise à tomber. Je ferais mieux d'y aller aussi ! _

_« Alors comme ça, on raconte n'importe quoi sur toi ? » Ricane une voix derrière moi. _

_-C'est Kazuo. Il est avec ses trois amis, ou plutôt, ses larbins, qui le suivent partout. _

_« Tu ne fais que ça depuis que je suis arrivée à l'orphelinat, alors que je ne t'ai rien fait ! _

_-Voyons, Isyl, tu sais bien que tu n'es pas comme nous ! »_

_Les enfants se rapprochent, ce qui m'oblige à reculer entre deux immeubles. _

_« Quoi ? Mais si, je suis comme vous ! »_

_Je me cogne contre un mur derrière moi, et je tombe sur les fesses._

_« Arrête de mentir ! Tu es toujours dans ton coin, à regarder les autres avec tes yeux bizarres ! Tout le monde sait que tu es différente ! »_

_Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille. Kazuo ramasse alors une pierre qui traîne._

_« Tu es une sorcière ! Bakemono ! s'exclame-t-il en me la lançant. _

_-Mais arrête ! Arrête ! »_

_Il fait signe à ses amis d'en faire autant. Ses sbires me jettent tour à tour des petites pierres ! _

_« Sorcière ! Sorcière ! » crient-ils._

_Je sens quelque chose de chaud dans mon cœur. Entre mes doigts crispés sur mes yeux, je croise ceux de Kazuo. Soudain son expression amusée change : on dirait qu'il a peur ! _

_« Aaah ! Regardez ! »_

_Ses amis arrêtent de me frapper et me regardent avec la même expression._

_« Je l'avais dit ! Tu es une sorcière ! crie-t-il. Il faut qu'on le dise à la directrice ! »_

_Ils déguerpissent, et je me retrouve seule avec plein de bleus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu voir pour avoir si peur !?_

_Quelques jours plus tard, je suis convoquée chez la directrice :_

_« Isyl, des enfants m'ont raconté une bien étrange histoire. Ils disent avoir voulu te parler, et que tes yeux sont devenus bleus et que tu les as regardés très méchamment. _

_-Ce… ce n'est pas vrai ! _

_-Ils avaient l'air très sûr d'eux. Et ce n'est pas tout : il paraît que tu fais des farces aux autres enfants ! »_

_Je me recroqueville sur mon siège. C'est sûr, c'est Kazuo qui lui a raconté ça ! _

_« Madame, ce n'est pas vrai, jamais je ne ferais ça aux autres enfants ! Mais il y en a qui m'embêtent…_

_« Je comprends, Isyl. Mais je vais devoir prendre des mesures, au cas où. »_

_ ------------------- _

Quelques jours plus tard, Isyl avait du changer de dortoir. Elle avait passé le reste de ses années à l'orphelinat dans une chambre individuelle. Ce qui ne l'avait pas dérangé, mais Kazuo et les autres s'en étaient donné à cœur joie.

_« C'est ça… Mes yeux ! »_ pensa-t-elle.

« Euh… non, rien par rapport à mon entourage, » répondit-elle à Sephiroth.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter cette histoire à son ami. Elle se rappela de quelque chose :

« Mais depuis peu, je fais des rêves étranges. Ca ressemble à des rêves prémonitoires. La nuit précédant ta rencontre, je t'ai vu en rêve ! Je n'ai pas osé te le dire, j'ai pensé que tu ne me croirais pas… »

Elle lui raconta les détails de son rêve. Sephiroth, troublé, lui dit que c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé.

« En as-tu encore ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je me demandais si mes rêves étaient aussi des présages, répondit-il. Enfin, nous verrons bien… »

Isyl acquiesça.

« Nous faisons partie de la même race, reprit-il. Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence !

-Et si j'ai bien compris, hésita Isyl, tu serais le premier…

-Alors ça voudrait dire que nous n'existons que depuis…environ trente ans ! Mais comment puis-je être le premier ? Je ne suis quand même pas né comme ça, de parents Humains !

-Artificiellement, lâcha la jeune femme.

-Comment peut faire cela ? s'étonna Sephiroth.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que c'est possible »

Isyl se leva. En voulant marcher, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle ! Le temps d'un battement de cils, elle se retrouva à terre, respirant avec difficulté.

« Ca va, ce n'est rien », haleta-t-elle quand son ami voulut l'aider à se relever.

Chaque mouvement lui était douloureux, et tous ses muscles se crispèrent quand elle se rassit.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer !

-Non, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air ! Tout cela m'a épuisée… », nia Isyl.

La jeune femme ne le dit pas, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Sans qu'elle sache précisément ce que c'était. La douleur disparut, et avec elle, l'épuisement.

« Vraiment ? Bien, alors allons faire un tour en ville. »

Ils se perdirent un peu dans le labyrinthe qu'était le Hämm, mais finalement, ils trouvèrent la sortie ! Ils marchaient sous le soleil de plomb, lorsque quelqu'un les interpella :

« Attendez ! Je dois vous donner quelque chose ! »

Les deux amis se retournèrent. Un enfant Vah Shir s'arrêta brusquement devant eux. Il s'inclina en une gracieuse révérence.

« Caleen Ligan, pour vous servir ! On m'a chargé de vous remettre un objet, aux salles d'armes. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Il désigna le palais. Sephiroth interrogea Isyl du regard, qui haussa les épaules. Ca avait l'air important ! Ils suivirent l'enfant plein d'entrain. C'était un vrai moulin à paroles !

« Alors, c'est quoi vos noms ? Vous venez d'où ? C'est vrai que vous êtes des Ôkannis ? »

Isyl sourit, amusée :

« Doucement ! Je m'appelle Isyl, et voici Sephiroth. Je viens de la Terre… enfin, je crois ; et oui, nous sommes des… des Ôkannis. »

Caleen s'arrêta net en regardant l'argenté avec des yeux admiratifs.

« Woaaaahh… J'le crois pas ! Tu es vraiment Sephiroth !? Celui que personne ne peut vaincre ?

-Hein !? Je… je n'en sais rien… comment sais-tu cela ? »

Sephiroth n'avait jamais eu autant l'air stupéfait. Caleen tourna autour de lui, observateur :

« Pourtant, continua-t-il, tu corresponds à la description… Tu as perdu la mémoire, ou quoi ?

-…. Oui, justement.

-Oh, je vois… Hé bien, je suis honoré de me trouver en si grande compagnie ! »

Il s'inclina respectueusement. Isyl était toujours amusée par le manège de l'enfant. Mais ce qu'il avait dit l'intriguait ! Sephiroth, leur nouvel ami et elle se remirent à marcher, dans la ville ensoleillée. Elle se sentait revivre. La grisaille de la morosité se teintait des couleurs de la vie… même si tout n'était pas rose !

On pouvait accéder rapidement aux salles d'armes du Hämm par la porte Ouest. Ces salles étaient très surveillées à cause des armes qu'elles contenaient. Certaines possédaient un pouvoir particulièrement destructeur. A chaque intersection, Caleen montrait aux gardes un pendentif représentant le symbole de Sarrya.

Immenses, ces salles recelaient la plus grande collection d'armes de tout Ecky'l. Néanmoins, Yruhl Baa était l'un des continents les plus pacifiques, alors ces armes n'avaient plus d'utilité depuis des siècles. Pourquoi Caleen les menait-ils ici ?

A l'entrée de la dernière salle, le garçon demanda à ses deux aînés d'attendre.

« Pardonnez-moi ; mais cette salle contient les armements les plus dangereux. Je dois désactiver ses défenses afin que vous puissiez la traverser.

-Très bien, nous attendrons ici », dit Sephiroth.

L'enfant partit d'un pas rapide.

« Apparemment, tu as un admirateur… fit Isyl en s'adossant au mur.

-Tu crois que ce qu'il a dit est vrai ?

-Ses yeux disent la vérité, je le sens. N'en es-tu pas fier ?

-Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer. Tout le monde à l'air de me connaître, alors que moi, je ne sais même pas d'où je viens… ! »

A cet instant, Caleen revint. Ils se faufilèrent à travers la forêt d'armes ensorcelées, maudites, toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Isyl, en passant devant une vitrine, remarqua l'aura rougeâtre que dégageait un sabre courbe. Bizarrement, elle fut irrésistiblement attirée par son éclat… C'était comme si cette épée l'appelait !

Hypnotisée, Isyl se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur le verre en fermant les yeux. Il lui fallait tenir cette lame, sentir son pouvoir…

Elle fut brusquement tirée en arrière, Caleen et Sephiroth l'éloignèrent de la vitre, la libérant de l'emprise de l'arme.

« H-hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'était !?

-Certains objets ont un pouvoir très…manipulateur. Tu devrais éviter de t'approcher ! » lui recommanda Caleen.

Isyl obéit, peu désireuse d'être à nouveau envoûtée. L'espiègle enfant les conduisit jusqu'au centre de la salle. Une sphère en cristal y reposait. Elle flottait à la hauteur de leurs yeux ! De taille moyenne, elle contenait deux objets à l'air inoffensif : une paire de gants.

Caleen ouvrit la bulle d'un geste de la main, prit les gants et les tendit précautionneusement à Sephiroth et Isyl.

« Prenez-en un chacun. Maître Ligan m'a demandé de vous les confier.

-Et…A quoi est-ce censé nous servir ? » demanda Sephiroth.

Etant gaucher, il prit le gauche, et Isyl enfila le droit. Il leur allait parfaitement, épousant délicatement la forme de leurs doigts. D'ailleurs, cela était étrange car la main d'Isyl était presque deux fois moins grande que celle de son ami !

« Ces artefacts sont des armes. Des armes très puissantes. Elles peuvent prendre différentes formes. »

A ces mots, le gant d'Isyl se mit à changer d'apparence : il s'allongea jusqu'à frôler son coude et se rétracta sur ses doigts, laissant la peau libre sur deux phalanges. La matière même de l'artefact se transforma ! A l'origine en velours noir, il se recouvrit de plaque de métal argenté, aux contours irréguliers. L'objet, logiquement, aurait du s'alourdir, mais il gardait toute sa légèreté !

Isyl contempla longuement les entrelacs complexes du métal ; lorsqu'elle bougeait la main, le gant n'entravait aucun de ses mouvements. Près d'elle, Sephiroth paraissait fasciné par l'artefact.

« C'est fait en mythril », dit Caleen en voyant l'argenté effleurer le froid métal.

Du mythril ? Comme dans les récits fantastiques ?

« Comment s'en sert-on ?

-Comme ça, répondit Caleen en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Il saisit son bras gauche entre ses frêles mains, lui fit tendre horizontalement, paume ouverte vers le haut. Puis il recula en lui disant :

« Laisse glisser ton esprit jusqu'à l'artefact. Oblige-le à obéir à ta volonté ! »

Sephiroth ferma les yeux et se concentra. Cela avait l'air plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Une lueur apparut dans sa paume. Emeraude, comme ses yeux, elle grossit jusqu'à envelopper entièrement son bras. Les contours d'une lame se dessinèrent, et la lumière se dissipa.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il tenait dans sa main une superbe épée !

« Waoh… ! s'exclama Caleen. C'est Syther ! On dit qu'elle choisit les élus qui la porteront ! »

Poignée comprise, cette épée mesurait environ un mètre vingt. La lame était d'une belle couleur blanche-argentée, qui reflétait d'un éclat aveuglant toutes les sources de lumière. Elle avait une forme pour le moins étrange : Sur son unique côté tranchant, elle était courbée vers le haut, puis elle se recourbait encore, mais dans le sens inverse, jusqu'à la pointe. La poignée, elle, avait la forme d'un cou et d'une tête de Dragon, aux yeux d'émeraude. L'arme dans son ensemble dégageait une impression de force et de délicatesse mêlés.

Isyl fut curieuse de savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la sienne. Elle essaya d'y faire « glisser » son esprit Etonnamment, elle y parvient et ressentit la conscience de l'artefact. Celui-ci n'attendait que les ordres de son maître, en l'occurrence Isyl. La jeune femme, sans savoir comment c'était possible, parvint à insuffler sa volonté dans le gant. Dès qu'elle se relâchait un peu, l'artefact reprenait le dessus. Au bout d'un moment, un effet similaire à celui du gant gauche se produisit, au détail près que la lueur n'était pas verte mais saphir, et qu'elle recouvrit non pas un, mais ses deux bras !

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tenait fermement deux dagues, recourbées vers l'intérieur, du même matériau de Syther. Le visage de lionceau de Caleen se fendit d'un sourire :

« Ce sont les Shimai ! Elles ne vont pas l'une sans l'autre ; elles peuvent s'assembler pour ne former qu'une seule arme ! »

Il désigna un creux sur la poignée des dagues.

« Avec ça, on peut faire apparaître ce que l'on veut ? demanda Isyl.

Non, répondit Caleen. Ces artefacts, les Gants de Tyrel, ont le pouvoir d'invoquer une arme magique, typique de la Planète sur laquelle vous vous trouvez. La légende dit que leurs porteurs découvriront un jour, grâce à ces artefacts, la matérialisation de leur âme, une arme très spéciale… »

Isyl observa les Shimai. Deux lames sœurs qui ne vont pas l'une sans l'autre… Non, cela ne lui correspondait pas vraiment !

« Pourquoi nous as-tu donné ces gants ? demanda-t-elle à Caleen.

Je ne sais pas ; Maître Ligan m'a dit de vous les remettre. Mais, dans votre quête, vous aurez sûrement beaucoup d'ennemis à combattre… »

Combattre. Comme si Isyl en avait envie… Comment voulaient-ils qu'elle fasse cela ?

« Et pourquoi ont-ils deux porteurs ? demanda à son tour Sephiroth.

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est à vous de le découvrir ! Lança Caleen d'un ton enjoué. Il paraît que c'est par rapport à un lien étrange, mais il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur cet artefact. »

Ca promettait d'être intéressant. Néanmoins, mis à part pour se défendre, Isyl ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait besoin de cette arme ! Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre ; elle ne savait même pas comment faire… !

Ils ressortirent à l'air libre. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud dehors, sans doute était-ce l'été. Caleen voulait leur montrer les quartiers commerçants, alors ils suivirent leur nouvel ami pour lui faire plaisir. Ils étaient situés vers la porte Nord, aussi durent-ils traverser la moitié de la ville.

Lorsque les trois amis se retrouvèrent près de la porte, Sephiroth murmura à l'oreille d'Isyl :

« Retourne-toi et dis-moi si tu vois la même chose que moi.

-Euh… Je ne vois rien, dit Isyl en regardant derrière elle.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui nous suit depuis le palais. Avec un manteau noir, on ne voit pas son visage. »

Isyl S'arrêta de marcher et scruta la foule. Il y avait bien quelqu'un, mais on ne pouvait savoir de qui il s'agissait, homme ou femme. Cette personne se tenait un peu en retrait, mais restait toujours tournée vers eux.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il nous veut que du bien, dit-elle.

-Moi non plus. Méfie-toi, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire ! »

Ils reprirent leur chemin sous l'œil interrogateur de Caleen, auquel ils assurèrent qu'il n'y avait rien. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter…

Avant qu'ils n'ait pu voir le quartier commerçant, un fait étrange attira leur attention. Près de la porte, un grand nombre de personnes s'étaient rassemblés près d'une créature massive faisant quelques mètres de haut, et qui semblait agitée.

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? demanda Isyl au jeune garçon.

-Je crois que c'est un sanglier géant. Mais on dirait qu'il est libre de ses mouvements ! »

Ca ressemblait de loin à un sanglier. La créature avait la même gueule, mais ses yeux étaient rouges et ses défenses avaient l'air aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Elle étaient si massive qu'elle aurait pu renverser plusieurs arbres. Et au bout de ses pattes, sous la fourrure brun sale, deux griffes se rétractaient à la place des doigts habituels !

« Libre de ses mouvements ?

-Ce genre de créature est très agressive, et nécessite d'être enchantée pour être maîtrisée. Grâce à cela, on peut s'en servir comme transporteur de grosses marchandises. Mais là… à en voir ses yeux, on dirait qu'elle est revenue à l'état sauvage. On ferait mieux de partir avant que ça se corse!

Incontrôlable et furieuse, la créature mettait les charrettes, les marchandises –et les gardes de la ville- à sac. Ces derniers s'efforçait de retenir le sanglier à distance des badauds, en vain. La créature en renversa quelques-uns d'un coup de défenses. Il se désintéressa d'eux, et se mit à marcher d'un pas lourd en direction des passants qui regardaient la scène. Dont Isyl, Sephiroth et Caleen.

« Ca s'annonce mal… » soupira Caleen.

Il porta la main à sa hanche pour sortir une lame courbe, mais le monstre les avait déjà repérés. Grognant et crachant, il se tourna lentement vers eux. Chaque pas qu'il faisait résonnait dans le cœur D'Isyl. C'était elle qu'il regardait de son œil flamboyant !

Les autres passants se mirent à fuir. Isyl était pétrifiée par le regard furieux de la créature ; Sephiroth restait près d'elle par instinct de protection, et Caleen s'efforçait de les entraîner au loin.

Le sanglier géant se ramassa sur lui-même et se prépara à se jeter sur eux, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelques mètres vers Isyl, Une main se posa sur son épaule et la repoussa en arrière… !

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, de l'action, des découvertes, et d'autres nouveautés! 


	9. Chapitre 8: Premier assaut

_Me revoilà! Et oui, ça faisait longtemps! J'ai pris du retard sur cette fic, mais j'ai promis de la finir! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si on n'est toujours pas dans le monde de Final Fantasy 7.  
J'ai plein de chapitres à taper, donc j'espère rattraper bientôt mon retard! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Premier assaut 

"_Celui qui ne __doute__ pas de soi est indigne - car il a une confiance aveugle dans sa valeur et pèche par orgueil." _

_Paulo Coelho_

--

Sephiroth vit La créature se jeter sur Isyl. Instinctivement, il dégaina son sabre. Il écarta la jeune femme et se plaça entre elle et le monstre. Tant qu'il tiendrait debout, la créature n'approcherait pas d'elle !

« Reste en arrière, ordonna-t-il à son amie. Je vais m'en charger. »

Isyl ne dit rien, l'air inquiet. Elle entraîna Caleen un peu plus loin, bien que lui aussi voulait se battre. Sephiroth se retourna et fit face à la bête furieuse. Combattre cette chose semblait impossible, mais son instinct lui dictait quoi faire. _Se tenir prêt. _La créature se rua sur lui en grognant ; elle balança sa patte avant dans sa direction, qu'il esquiva aisément. _Riposter._ Il lui porta un coup vif de sa lame, entaillant la chair. La créature hurla de plus belle, et tenta de griffer et de mordre Sephiroth. Elle était si lente qu'il évitait tous ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante !

Cependant, la bête frappa sans prévenir ; Sephiroth réussit à parer le coup de griffe avec le tranchant de Sither. Elle était peut-être lente, mais possédait une force démesurée ! Il retira brusquement sa lame et recula. La créature feulant de rage, était déjà sévèrement blessée. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, aussi fallait-il abréger le combat rapidement. Elle n'était pas normale… ses yeux avaient un éclat bien trop meurtrier pour être réel.

Sephiroth recula encore et attendit que le monstre frappe le premier. S'il avait vu juste, ses pattes s'écraseraient au sol, et il pourrait en profiter. Le sol trembla lorsqu'il frappa le sol à la place de Sephiroth. Celui-ci n'attendit pas et sauta entre ses pattes. Son point faible était la gorge : La peau était nue et tendre à cet endroit. Il frappa deux fois, le deuxième coup étant mortel. Un flot de sang jaillit de la plaie, et le monstre s'écroula en rugissant une dernière fois.

L'argenté recula et laissa tomber sa lame ; il n'était pas fatigué, juste ébranlé par la vue du sang. Cette odeur lui était tellement familière ! Cela sentait si fort que cela en était écœurant ; et le sang recouvrant ses mains n'arrangeait pas les choses.

_Alors, cela fait du bien de tuer ? _fit la voix désagréable qu'il avait déjà entendu.

Oh non, cela ne faisait pas du bien. Ses bras tremblaient, peut-être à cause des efforts soudains qu'il avait fournis. Mais il y avait autre chose. La présence de ce cadavre et de cette voix accentuaient son malaise, malaise qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Il regarda les yeux de la bête, encore ouverts. Ils avaient perdu leur couleur rougeâtre et reprit leur teinte brune.

Isyl se précipita vers son ami, et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Un attroupement de gens se formait déjà, mais il ne les vit pas et n'entendit pas ce qu'ils disaient. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il faire ? Il leur avait sauvé la vie, et voilà que la voix dans son esprit ne cessait de le harceler. Isyl et Caleen l'amenèrent jusqu'à une petite ruelle située plus bas. L'odeur écœurante du sang ne parvenait pas jusqu'ici, ainsi, il put respirer normalement. La jeune fille nettoya les traces de sang qui maculaient son visage, puis l'incita à continuer de marcher vers le Hämm.

Sephiroth ne voyait pas où ils allaient, ils se contentait de regarder le sol. Il n'était ni choqué, ni traumatisé, seulement… ailleurs. Il avait l'impression que de vieilles sensations reprenaient possession de son âme. Cependant, il se sentait étonnamment calme, malgré que ses mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable. Les yeux dans le vague, il se concentra sur la voix qui murmurait, essayant de la faire partir. Mais pourquoi donc cette chose le harcelait-elle ? Se faisait-il des illusions ?

_Souviens-toi de ce que tu as ressenti, sers-toi en, sers-toi en, sers-toi en…_

Que voulait-elle dire ? Sephiroth ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait !

Il sentit qu'on le faisait s'asseoir, et vit Isyl le regarder d'un air inquiet. Il tenta de sourire pour la rassurer, mais cela du avoir l'effet contraire, car Caleen sortit de la chambre précipitamment. Son amie s'assit en face de lui. Pendant un moment, elle se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire, puis, comme il fit mine de se détendre, elle se pencha en avant :

-J'aimerais savoir ; d'où tiens-tu une telle force ?

Sephiroth secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

-Combattre cette chose si facilement…Comment as-tu donc fait ?

-C'est comme si j'avais toujours fait ça, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Vraiment ? Impressionnant… Quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie. Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

Il lui sourit faiblement. Isyl soupira et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, dans la bibliothèque. Elle examina un instant les livres, et sembla particulièrement intéressée par un gros volume à l'air ancien. Elle feuilleta quelques pages, s'attarda sur quelques pages en particulier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, et elle le tendit à Sephiroth.

Le livre s'intitulait : _Histoire et description des races de l'Univers connu _; pas étonnant qu'il fut aussi lourd ! Il lut le paragraphe qu'Isyl lui désignait :

_« Yuu'Gure_

_Race humanoïde à l'origine inconnue. C'est un peuple de nomades qui se déplace de monde en monde grâce à divers moyens de déplacement. Ces êtres efféminés à la peau bleutée et aux ailes de chair on la capacité de changer d'apparence à leur guise, afin de se fondre dans leur environnement. Néanmoins, les Yuu'Gure voyagent dans le seul but d'améliorer leurs connaissances et leur puissance, au détriment de ce qui les entoure. Ils voyagent aussi bien en solitaire qu'en groupe, bien que leur population soit peu élevée. Ils peuvent vivre plusieurs millénaires et survivre en dehors de leur enveloppe corporelle ; parfois en tant que parasite d'une autre enveloppe). A l'heure actuelle, les Yuu'Gure représentent une sérieuse menace. Il y a peu de temps, ils ont notamment tenté d'envahir Gaiya.»_

Sephiroth referma sèchement le livre. La description de ces êtres ressemblait étonnamment à la créature qu'il avait vue en rêve. Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé son fils ?

Gaiya… Le nom de cette planète lui rappelait quelque chose.

-Il faut que j'aille sur Gaiya. Je suis sûr que je pourrai y trouver des réponses.

Isyl relut le livre en tripotant nerveusement une mèche bleue. Elle paraissait réfléchir intensément.

-Je veux venir avec toi, alors. Il n'y a que là-bas que je pourrai chercher mon… frère. De plus, j'y apprendrai peut-être quelque chose sur ma naissance.

-Peut-être bien… N'attendons pas. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va falloir faire vite !

En réalité, Sephiroth disait ça car il craignait que sa vision soit un présage. Un très mauvais présage, à en croire ce qu'il savait sur les Yuu'Gure. Et s'il y en avait sur Gaiya , alors peut-être pourrait-il avoir des réponses à ses questions ; et peut-être retrouver la mémoire, qui sait ! De plus, le Conseil avait affirmé qu'ils étaient à moitié Yuu'Gure. Honnêtement, Sephiroth avait des doutes quant à cette possibilité. Même si ses « prouesses » réalisées quelques instants plus tôt lui prouvaient qu'il était peut-être différent des gens du commun, il ne voyait pas comment cette force avait pu être transmise par les Yuu'Gure !

-Où est Caleen ? demanda-t-il.

-Quelque part dans le Hämm. Il est parti avertir son père de l'attaque du sanglier géant. D'après lui, ça n'est pas naturel ! Je me demande ce qu'il se passe.

--

Trois jours, passèrent, sans que les deux amis aient eu vent de nouvelles concernant de l'histoire du sanglier. Cependant, ils furent de nouveau convoqués par le Conseil des Sept. Peut-être cela signifiait-il qu'ils allaient bientôt quitter Ecky'l. Ce n'était pas que Sephiroth n'appréciait pas la ville de Sarrya, mais les deux amis mourraient d'envie de rejoindre Gaiya.

Le soir venu, Sephiroth et Isyl se rendirent à la salle du Conseil. Le Soleil commençait à se coucher ; ses rayons projetaient de splendides faisceaux d'or à travers le dôme. Les membres du Conseil les attendaient déjà, ils avaient l'air assez impatients.

Après qu'ils se furent salués, Amïel Vish'Ma prit la parole :

-Nous voici à nouveau réunis. Ce soir, le Conseil des Sept aimerait entendre votre décision.

Isyl et Sephiroth se regardèrent d'un air entendu, puis ce dernier, impassible, dit, sous l'œil soulagé du Conseil :

-Nous acceptons.

-Quand devrons-nous partir ? demanda Isyl.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux, mais prenez votre temps. Nous mettrons à disposition tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour votre voyage.

-Où devons-nous aller ?

-Sur la planète d'Alyssa. Un serviteur des Yuu'Gure, Aran, cherche à renverser le trône qui est actuellement occupé par le Sultan Mahâtma. C'est un bon souverain, qui prend très soin de son peuple. Cependant, il me semble qu'Aran ait de plus en plus de partisans. Nous n'osons même pas imaginer la façon dont il les a ralliés à sa cause… Vous devez faire vite, car s'il prend le pouvoir, cela pourrait non seulement signer l'arrêt de mort d'Alyssa, mais aussi de nombreuses planètes qui dépendent de celles-ci.

-Et pour la Terre ? fit Isyl d'un air inquiet. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles ?

-Pour l'instant, rien de grave. Un Yuu'Gure a du se fondre dans la foule dans la population. Il va probablement tenter de manipuler votre gouvernement, mais cela va mettre du temps. Nous vous tiendrons au courant si nous apprenons autre chose.

Ils prirent congé du Conseil. Sur le chemin du retour, Sephiroth se rendit compte qu'elle s'inquiétait toujours énormément.

-Ma meilleure amie, Hatsue, vit là-bas. Non loin de l'endroit où ce Yuu'Gure a du arriver. J'ai peur pour elle, mais aussi pour tous les innocents qui risquent leur vie à cause de cette… chose.

-La Terre n'est pas ta planète natale. Ne ressens-tu pas la même chose pour Gaiya ?

-Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais imaginé connaître d'autre monde, tu comprends ? Alors me dire que je viens d'une autre planète…

-A ta place, j'aurais hâte de la voir.

-Je m'en doute, mais c'est si étrange pour moi ! J'ai vécu tout ce temps dans un monde dont je connaissais le fonctionnement ; voilà que je me retrouve avec un autre monde dont je ne connais rien ! J'espère seulement qu'il sera comme je l'imaginais…

Sephiroth ne dit rien de plus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Pour lui, Gaiya lui était autant inconnue ; pourtant il se sentait lié à elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il décidèrent de partir le lendemain. Alors qu'Isyl préparait ses quelques affaires, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui les attendait sur Alyssa. Comment allaient-ils s'y prendre pour trouver Aran ? Et pour l'empêcher de nuire ? Sephiroth ne tenait pas trop à retenter la même expérience que trois jours plus tôt, bien que l'artefact présent sur son bras lui indiquait le contraire.

Il entendit soudain une exclamation étouffée, provenant de la salle de bain. Isyl se tenait devant un miroir en nacre, l'air horrifiée.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est… euh…, bafouilla-t-elle comme si elle était embarrassée. Regarde mes cheveux !

Il observa un instant la jeune fille. Puis il vit ce qui l'affolait tant. Les mèches bleutées éparses dont elle s'échinait à prendre soin avaient pris la couleur de l'argent pur. Il en saisit une doucement. Leur texture était semblable à ses propres cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'inquiéta Isyl.

-Je ne sais pas… On dirait que ce que le Conseil a dit s'avère vrai. Tu dois être en train de reprendre ta véritable apparence.

-En résumé, je suis en train de muter ! ironisa-t-elle. Au risque de paraître superficielle, ça me gêne un peu, je tenait vraiment à cette couleur… mais jusqu'où cela va-t-il s'arrêter ?

Elle soupira longuement avant de retourner dans la chambre pour finir de ranger ses affaires. Une heure plus tard, Caleen Frappa à la porte.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, fit-il, mais je voulais vous donner ça, avant que vous partiez.

Il leur fit un grand sourire, et leur tendit à chacun un petit sac rempli de pièces.

-Cette bourse contient environ trente pièces d'or. Ca devrait vous suffire sur Alyssa !

Les deux amis le remercièrent. Ils prirent leur affaires et se préparèrent à partir du Hämm. Soudain, Isyl sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose :

-Mais, j'y pense, comment allons-nous nous rendre sur Alyssa ? Pas de la même façon que pour venir ici, j'espère… !

-Non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Caleen. Je dois vous emmener jusqu'au Terminal.

-Au Terminal ?

-Oui. C'est un endroit qui vous permettra de rejoindre le monde dans lequel vous voulez vous rendre, d'une manière un peu moins… violente !

Le jeune garçon les fit sortir hors du Hämm. Cette ville.. c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils la voyaient, pourtant Sephiroth ne ressentait rien. Son esprit était comme vidé de toute émotion, depuis que la voix lui avait parlé. Maintenant, elle s'était tue, mais il craignait de la réentendre à nouveau. Elle était si… désagréable…

Au nord de la ville, se tenait une grande plate-forme bleutée, légèrement surélevée, surmontée de trois colonnes triangulaires. De temps à autre, des personnes montaient sur cette plate-forme qui s'illuminait alors d'une lumière bleue, éblouissante. Et ces personnes disparaissaient. Tout simplement. C'était donc cela, un Terminal. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres.

-Avant que vous ne partiez, je voudrais vous parler un peu d'Alyssa. Vous risquez d'être surpris. Alyssa est une planète majoritairement constituée de régions arides et tropicales. C'est le pied pour bronzer, mais en plein désert, le Soleil peut s'avérer très dangereux !  
« La ville dans laquelle vous vous rendez s'appelle Pharos. C'est la capitale de l'unique continent d'Alyssa, elle est située en plein désert. C'est aussi là-bas que cet espèce de fanatique des Yuu'Gure s'évertue à imposer sa loi. Enfin, nos alliés vous présenteront tout ça sur place. Vous rencontrerez celui qui règne sur Pharos, le Sultan Mahatma. Et vous verrez aussi ma mère, certainement. Elle habite à Pharos et représente Ecky'l à l'assemblée !

Ils s'approchèrent du Terminal.

-Les voyageurs en direction de Pharos vont bientôt partir. Vous allez me manquer, les amis !

Sephiroth monta sur la plate-forme, suivi par Isyl, plus hésitante.

-Toi aussi, Caleen, sourit-elle tristement.

Sephiroth lui sourit aussi et prit la main d'Isyl, qui était froide d'appréhension, pour la rassurer .

Les deux amis firent un dernier signe à Caleen qui leur sourit de tous ses crocs !

Quelqu'un cria :

« Alyssa, Pharos ! »

Le champ de vision de Sephiroth devint flou, puis blanc aveuglant. Il sentit un courant d'air chaud le traverser de part en part ; comme si cet air l'emportait loin de ce monde…

--

_Je rêve. Enfin, il me semble. Loin des terres brûlantes d'Alyssa que j'avais espéré voir, un air froid, sentant le renfermé. Le lieu où je me trouve est exigu._

_Autour de moi, des murs de métal et des câbles électriques, parfois dénudés, ainsi que des gros tuyaux transparents acheminant un liquide fluorescent vers le centre de la salle._

_Devant moi, un énorme câble rouge est suspendu entre le vide et une plate-forme plus élevée. Là, je vois une énorme cuve contenant quelque chose dans le même liquide que les tuyaux._

_Cette chose possède une forme vaguement humaine ; je ne peux la détailler car le liquide brouille ses traits._

_Je m'approche. Sa peau est bleue pastel, ses ailes vermeilles. Ses longs cheveux blanc argent. Bien que son visage soit endormi, je peux deviner que ses yeux ont un magnifique éclat rubis._

_Elle sourit. On pourrait presque croire qu'elle sourit d'euphorie._

_Je pose mes mains sur le verre de la cuve. Cette créature est pourvue d'une apparence fascinante. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que cette apparence n'est qu'un leurre._

_Elle ouvre les yeux. Je ferme les miens._


	10. Chapitre 9 : Alyssa

Voici le chapitre 9 ! Ah oui, je tiens à préciser que le terme "Vah Shir" ne m'appartient pas: ce nom provient du jeu Everquest, un MMORPG. Je me suis inspirée de ce nom car cela correspond à la même race!

Chapitre 9 : Alyssa 

_« Vieux marin dans une mer de sable  
La beauté brûlante sera la tombe dans laquelle il mourra_

_Le Paradis a une face sombre  
Les dunes montent, comme en chasse,  
La caravane du maudit  
Le chasse à travers les vagues. »_

_Nightwish-Sahara_

* * *

Le voyage fut à la fois long et court. Un instant après être entrée dans le Terminal, Isyl se retrouva dans un autre Terminal, identique au premier. Du voyage, elle ne se rappelait que l'aveuglante lueur. Maintenant, elle se trouvait dans un lieu radicalement différent de Sarrya. Il n'y avait pas de ciel ; du moins, il était masqué par la voûte d'une caverne. Le seul éclairage émanait de grandes vasques qui se balançaient au plafond.

Les personnes qui avaient pris le Terminal avec eux s'en allèrent dans différentes directions. Isyl descendit de la plate-forme.

-Et maintenant, que fait-on ?

Elle se pencha vers le sol et effleura le sable ocre. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit un duo de Vah Shir se diriger vers eux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient beaux ! Leur fourrure avait la couleur du sable, rayée de brun et de noir. Il se rapprochèrent ; Isyl put voir que c'était des femmes Vah Shir. Elles portaient des vêtements de voyage rouge sombre, s'apparentant à ceux de Sephiroth et Isyl.

Ces derniers s'inclinèrent respectueusement vers elles, comme ils avaient appris à le faire à Sarrya. Elles les accueillirent chaleureusement, leur souriant gentiment. La première fit les présentations :

-Je m'appelle Ishtar Ligan, et voici ma sœur, Ukhtar. Nous vous attendions avec impatience !

-Alors, c'est vous, la mère de Caleen ? s'étonna Isyl.

-Oui ; je vois que vous avez déjà fait sa connaissance ! Ça n'est pas étonnant.

-Il est très gentil. Il nous a beaucoup aidé !

Ishtar sourit. Sa sœur leur fit signe de les accompagner jusqu'à la sortie de la caverne. Celle-ci était fraîche, mais Isyl ne tarda pas à sentir la chaleur venant de l'extérieur. Un vent brûlant chargé de sable vint subitement irriter son visage. La sortie se dessina rapidement ; une simple lueur dorée dans l'ombre du tunnel.

Le petit groupe atteignit le bout du tunnel. Il se trouvait à présent sur l'énorme escarpement d'une falaise de granite ocre. Isyl devança Ishtar et Ukhtar afin d'admirer la vue. Et quelle vue… ! A environ deux kilomètres, elle aperçut une ville, à demi-dissimulée par une tempête de sable. Cette dernière faisait rage, elle tourbillonnait autour de la ville telle de la poussière d'or. La tante de Caleen, Ukhtar, s'approcha d'Isyl :

-Voici Pharos, glorieuse cité-mère d'Alyssa. Cette immense tempête protège la ville depuis des siècles. A l'ouest, il y a le grand désert, et à l'est, la mer de Pharos. La rencontre du vent marin et du souffle du désert engendre cette défense naturelle, que nos mages les plus expérimentés s'appliquent à consolider chaque jour.

Effectivement, en y regardant de plus près, Isyl s'aperçut que Pharos se tenait sur une avancée rocheuse. Ishtar invita la jeune femme et Sephiroth à continuer. Ils longèrent un étroit sentier sablonneux qui les conduisit au bas de la falaise. Soudain, en posant le pied sur le sable, Isyl sentit le sol se dérober sous elle. Elle s'enfonça jusqu'au genou et remonta tant bien que mal sur le chemin, en étouffant un cri de surprise.

-Faites attention, prévint Ishtar, le sable est très peu dense et il est difficile d'y marcher quand on n'a pas l'habitude.

Isyl se passa une main dans les cheveux. Cela commençait bien… Sephiroth, lui, ne rencontra aucun problème.

-Pourquoi arrives-tu à marcher correctement, toi ? demanda Isyl.

-Il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que je marche sur ce genre de sol. Il n'y en a pas dans ton monde, je me trompe ?

-Non, pas au Japon. A vrai dire, je ne suis jamais allée dans un endroit aussi sec !

Elle avait la sensation que ses poumons étaient en feu, et sa peau la brûlait. Ses vêtements de voyage n'arrangeaient rien, mais quel plaisir de découvrir un tel paysage ! Quatre reptiles se prélassaient au soleil. Ils ressemblaient au Taho Ra, des lézards géants qu'Isyl avait vus à Ecky'l. A l'arrivée du petit groupe, il se dirigèrent vers eux. Leurs pattes larges et palmées leur assuraient une stabilité parfaite sur le sol. Ukhtar expliqua que ces grands reptiles les conduiraient à Pharos. Une tempête de sable se préparait, de ce fait, il ne valait pas mieux traîner ici.

Les deux femmes Vah Shir grimpèrent sur le dos des deux premiers lézards. Avec aisance, Sephiroth enfourcha le sien. Isyl, quant à elle, eut plus de mal à ne pas communiquer sa peur de tomber à la petite femelle grise cendrée. Celle-ci était parfaitement calme, elle lança un regard rassurant à la jeune femme.

Ils démarrèrent au quart de tour, pressés de rejoindre Pharos. Isyl avait hâte de voir cette cité à l'apparence si glorieuse. Lorsque sa monture se mit à courir à une vitesse hallucinante, elle manqua tomber ; elle resta ensuite crispée une bonne partie du voyage. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se détendre, elle se redressa maladroitement et jeta un œil autour d'elle. Comme la vue était belle ! A l'ouest, la falaise de granite se prolongeait jusqu'au désert desséché, à l'est, la mer d'un bleu turquoise réfléchissait les rayons du soleil cuisant. La zone entre Pharos et le Terminal était plutôt généreuse, avec ses quelques oasis où foisonnait la vie.

L'air chaud fouettait le visage d'Isyl qui commençait à apprécier le voyage. Ce monde était si différent de du Japon auquel elle était habituée ! La ville commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement. Allaient-ils traverser ce tourbillon ? Apparemment, non, car les lézards ralentirent progressivement. Ils s'arrêtèrent net à quelques pas de la tempête. Là, le vent était insupportable ; Isyl dut se couvrir le visage avec l'étoffe de son vêtement de voyage.

La taille de ce monstre hurlant dépassait tout entendement ; c'était une muraille infranchissable.

-Comment allons-nous traverser cela ? demanda Sephiroth en descendant de sa monture.

Isyl mit à son tour pied à terre. La force des vents la contraignit à lutter pour garder l'équilibre. A travers le sable virevoltant, elle distingua l'entrée de Pharos.

-Les Vah Shir de Pharos entretiennent des liens étroits avec la tempête. Nous seuls sommes en mesure d'ouvrir un passage vers la ville. En échange de nos prières, la tempête nous offre l'accès à Pharos.

A ces mots, Ishtar et Ukhtar s'agenouillèrent au sol. Pendant quelques instants, avec leurs mains, elle dessinèrent des motifs compliqués dans l'air. Soudain, une ouverture de la taille d'une personne se forma à la hauteur du sol. Le petit groupe et les lézards s'engagèrent dans cette brèche qui se referma dès qu'ils l'eurent franchie. Isyl put alors voir la richesse et la beauté d'Alyssa :

N'importe quel habitant de la Terre se serait cru en Afrique du Nord : les rues de Pharos, exiguës, étaient surchargées de marchands en tout genre. Il n'y avait pas spécialement d'organisation, mais les étals étaient disposés de sorte que l'on ne pouvait pas se perdre dans ce joyeux chaos. L'air sentait bon l'encens et la viande rôtie. On entendait de la musique typiquement orientale. Les gens, majoritairement des Vah Shir, bavardaient à même le sol, tranquillement assis sur des tapis, autour de tables arrondies.

Etrangement, il faisait plus frais à l'intérieur de la tempête ; mais peut-être était-ce dû à l'ombre du gigantesque arbre qu'Isyl apercevait! Elle demanda à Ukhtar comment il était possible qu'un arbre puisse vivre en plein désert. Celle-ci lui répondit que les profondeurs du désert recelaient d'énormes quantités d'eau, et que cet arbre était la manifestation de la vie d'Alyssa.

Ils abandonnèrent leurs montures dans un abri spécial où elles se ruèrent les quartiers de viande fraîche qui les attendaient. Ensuite, les deux sœurs escortèrent Isyl et Sephiroth vers le palais. Il se trouvait justement près de l'arbre géant. Plus précisément, sur l'arbre lui-même. Cet arbre majestueux prenait racine au centre de Pharos, dans un étang. Entre ses branches feuillues, sur un plateau naturel, était solidement fixé le palais. On pouvait y accéder par un réseau de passerelles montantes et descendantes.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le pied de l'arbre, les deux amis se rendirent compte qu'il paraissait encore plus grand ! Il était au moins aussi grand que la tour de Tokyo… Isyl ramassa une feuille tombée à ses pieds. Elle lui arrivait à la taille !

-Il y a plusieurs millénaires, déclara Ishtar, Une graine de chêne géant fut plantée au centre d'un îlot. En ce temps, la tempête de sable n'existait pas. L'arbre grandit, et, au fur et à mesure de sa croissance, des tribus de Vah Shir se rassemblèrent autour de lui. C'est alors que le tourbillon naquit, créant Pharos. Tous les Vah Shir vivants près de l'arbre reçurent le pouvoir de traverser ces vents, mortels pour tout intrus. Depuis ce temps, nous recevons cette magie à notre naissance. On dit que c'est l'arbre lui-même qui nous l'a octroyé, c'est la raison pour laquelle le palais fut érigé entre ses branches, afin de lui rendre hommage.

Isyl était encore plus épatée par la magnificence de l'arbre. Ils pressèrent le pas. Les jours étaient courts sur Alyssa, et la nuit tombait déjà. Un long pont de corde reliait le rivage aux racines. L'air changea lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de l'arbre ; il était comme purifié. Eprouvant un profond respect pour le végétal millénaire, Isyl ralentit le pas en observant les derniers rayons du soleil faire briller les feuilles d'un éclat mordoré.

Une fois au pied de l'arbre, ils attendirent qu'une passerelle pleine de gens redescende, puis ils montèrent jusqu'au palais. Merveille d'architecture, on aurait cru qu'il faisait partie de l'arbre lui-même. Une fois à l'intérieur, Isyl eut du mal à retenir une exclamation d'admiration. Le sol était couvert de tapis orientaux, et les murs de dorures et de motifs pourpres. De l'encens embaumait l'air, et des lanternes pendues au plafond éclairaient faiblement le hall d'entrée.

Ishtar et Ukhtar conduisirent leurs « invités » dans la salle suivante. Le sultan Mahatma était occupé à examiner divers parchemins. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers eux, Les deux sœurs posèrent un genou à terre.

-Votre majesté, voici Sephiroth et Isyl, les deux Ôkannis à qui vous avez demandé assistance, déclara Ukhtar.

A cet instant, Mahatma, qui avait la fourrure d'un tigre, se leva. Majestueux, il paraissait juste et à l'écoute de son peuple.

-Soyez les bienvenus à Pharos, mes enfants, dit-il. Nous espérons que votre voyage n'a pas été trop pénible.

-Tout s'est bien passé, votre majesté, répondit Isyl en s'inclinant. Nos hôtes ont été très accueillants.

-Tant mieux. Maintenant, passons à des choses plus sérieuses. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de ce fou qui se fait passer pour un prophète au nom des Yuu'Gure : Aran. Depuis quelques mois, il répand ses propos dans tout Pharos. D'après lui, les Yuu'Gure seraient tout puissants, et le peuple Vah Shir devrait se soumettre à eux. C'est tout à fait scandaleux. Les Vah Shir n'ont pas de maître, ni même de dieu. Il est absolument hors de question que notre peuple s'asservisse à de tels despotes.  
« Malgré cela, Aran a de plus en plus d'adeptes. Il doit probablement user de la même technique que les Yuu'Gure, qui consiste à endoctriner les gens en manipulant leur esprit. Cela nous inquiète énormément. Aran a déjà tenté plusieurs fois de s'en prendre au palais. Qui sait ce qu'il fera, s'il y parvient ? Nous ne pouvons concevoir une Alyssa qui serait régie par les Yuu'Gure.

-Je comprends, votre majesté, dit Sephiroth. Cependant, comment voulez-vous que nous empêchions Aran d'agir ? Si vous-même avez des difficultés à l'arrêter, comment nous-même pourrions le faire ?

-C'est bien là le problème. En vain, nous avons tenté de le localiser, mais il semble se protéger derrière une barrière infranchissable. En outre, les serviteurs d'Aran ne présentent aucun signe distinctif quel qu'il soit. Cela pourrait très bien être n'importe qui. Nous n'aurions pas sollicité votre aide si nous avions été certains de le trouver aisément. Cependant, vous seuls êtes capables de sentir sa présence. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes permis de vous déranger.

-Ainsi, vous vous servez de nous dans vos intérêts contre les Yuu'Gure, lâcha Isyl.

Le sultan parut surpris par cette remarque :

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas dans notre nature d'utiliser autrui. Sephiroth, Isyl, vous devez sûrement savoir que vos destins sont étroitement liés aux Yuu'Gure, que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous êtes parfaitement libres de choisir la voie que vous jugez la meilleure.

Le sultan soupira comme de lassitude. Puis il s'adressa aux deux sœurs :

-Ishtar, Ukhtar, s'il vous plait, montrer à ces jeunes gens leurs chambres. Ils vont très certainement rester ici quelques temps, aussi voudrez-vous bien mettre à leur disposition les biens du palais.

Elles s'inclinèrent et tous les quatre prirent congé du sultan. Ishtar conduisit Isyl et Sephiroth à travers les branches de l'arbre, sur un réseau étroit de passerelles. Malgré son vertige, Isyl parvint à les traverser sans trop de difficultés. Leurs chambres étaient à la fois luxueuses et simple ; en tout cas, elles avaient l'air confortable. La jeune fille retira le sable de ses chaussures, puis s'allongea. Elle était épuisée, et le fait de savoir ce qui l'attendait n'arrangeait pas les choses.

--

Un matin, alors qu'Isyl était seule dans sa chambre, elle entendit des coups secs frappés à la porte. Sephiroth n'était pas présent, il venait de partir collecter des informations au sujet de Gaiya.

Un Vah Shir à l'air hautain se tenait dans l'encadrement. Isyl recula. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, mais son expression méprisante n'augurait rien de bon.

-Bonjour. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

-C'est le sultan qui m'envoie. Je me nomme Dajan. D'après lui, tu posséderais certaines capacités, répondit le Vah Shi en la fixant dans les yeux.

-Des capacités ? Oh, vous voulez sans doute parler de ces prétendus pouvoirs ?

-Précisément. Il paraît que tu es capable de pratiquer notre art. Mais, franchement, j'en doute !

Isyl détestait le ton qu'employait l'homme Vah Shir. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la considérait comme une personne mineure.

-Votre… art ?

Le félin sourit d'un air féroce :

-Allons-donc, tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle ? Pas étonnant…Notre art, celui de la grande Guilde des Assassins.

-Et vous appelez ça un art ?! murmura Isyl, sidérée.

-Un art craint et réputé depuis des siècles, continua-t-il sans se soucier d'elle.

Depuis quand tuer était-il un art ? Pourquoi le sultan croyait-il qu'Isyl était faite pour ce…cette discipline ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de devenir une meurtrière ! Et dire qu'elle se retrouvait seule à ce moment là ! Sephiroth, lui, aurait su la protéger. D'ailleurs, il aurait déjà du être rentré de la ville…

-Avant que tu ne t'imagines des choses, reprit le Vah Shir avec le même air méprisant, sache qu'être Assassin ne consiste pas à tuer des gens au hasard, dans une totale anarchie ! C'est un art noble, et respecté. Nous sommes très organisés et avons une hiérarchie stable, dont tout le monde envie le bon fonctionnement.

« Vois-tu, petite, la Guilde des Assassins n'est pas une simple bande de voleurs désorganisées. Nous possédons des quartiers généraux sur tout le territoire, ainsi que sur de nombreuses planètes.

« Nous agissons au nom du peuple d'Alyssa ; nous éradiquons les menaces qui pèsent sur notre peuple. Jamais nous ne tuerions quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas la mort !

Pas mal comme définition. Mais cela ne donnait pas plus envie à Isyl de faire partie de cette organisation ! A moins que… cela puisse peut-être l'aider à trouver des Yuu'Gure. Et son frère, peut-être !

-Comprends-tu, maintenant, ce qu'est la Guilde des Assassins ?

-Un peu… mais cela ne me dit pas ce que cela signifie vraiment, et pourquoi vous m'avez choisie !

-Choisie ? Dajan rit doucement. Mais je n'aurais jamais désigné une personne aussi frêle que toi si j'avais eu le choix !

Isyl croisa les bras en baissant les yeux. Décidément, il la mettait mal à l'aise, mais surtout, il l'insultait ouvertement, sans raison valable. Il devait sans doute profiter du fait qu'elle soit seule pour la rabaisser. A moins que ce fut juste sa façon habituelle de parler. Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas tous comme ça…

Dajan regarda son bras, et une lueur s'alluma dans son regard. Il lui empoigna violemment le bras d'un geste vif.

-Maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi. Nous avons beaucoup à t'enseigner, en supposant que tu aies de réelles capacités. Mais… tant pis. Ce sont les ordres du sultan, après tout.

Isyl voulut se dégager. Elle aurait préféré attendre le retour de Sephiroth pour faire son choix. Il pourrait la conseiller, d'autant plus qu'il était meilleur qu'elle dans ce domaine. A cet instant, son artefact décida de s'activer, sans l'aide de la jeune fille. Etonné, Dajan la lâcha en fixant son bras.

-Jamadhar… finalement, nous pourrons peut-être faire quelque chose de toi. Mais pourquoi une telle arme s'est-elle manifestée ?

Isyl lui expliqua la particularité de son artefact. Il ne fut pas convaincu, mais il perdit son ton méprisant. Incroyable… ! Jamadhar. Qu'avait-elle de si particulier ? C'était une lame, ou plutôt deux, chacune fixée sur son avant-bras par des sangles de cuir. C'était toute une bande de ce cuir qui enveloppait désormais ses bras, sans doute pour les protéger du fil de la lame. Celles-ci mesuraient une vingtaine de centimètres. Utiles…

-Simple, n'est-ce pas ? lança le Vah Shir en voyant Isyl les examiner. Mais très efficace.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'arme auparavant.

-Des Katars. L'arme la plus prisée des Assassins. Rapides, silencieux, et mortels… Et Jamadhar fait partie des plus efficaces. C'est vraiment invraisemblable qu'il t'ait choisie !

Sa voix avait un côté envieux. C'était effectivement vraiment étonnant, car Isyl n'avait rien fait pour l'invoquer, à part s'être sentie en danger. Peut-être devait-elle suivre cet Assassin…

-Suis-moi, maintenant. Tu n'as plus le choix, si Jamadhar t'as choisi, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Et je crois savoir laquelle. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. La formation d'Assassin dure plusieurs années, et il faut toute une vie pour en connaître tous les secrets. Ce sera un miracle si tu maîtrises les bases en un mois ! (il soupira) mais qu'est-ce que sa majesté a en tête ?

Silencieuse, Isyl succéda au Vah Shir. Faire d'elle une tueuse impassible… c'était ça qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au courant ?

-Prudence, rapidité, fugacité. Telles sont les trois mots d'or de notre Guilde. Il paraît que tu as de bons réflexes. Espérons-le car c'est une des facultés les plus importantes pour un Assassin. La prudence. Il vaut mieux attendre que son ennemi soit le plus vulnérable possible, au lieu de frapper sans réfléchir. Cette règle, lorsqu'elle est respectée, assure ta survie, et la mort de l'ennemi. La rapidité. Lorsque ta proie entend le bruit de tes pas, il est déjà trop tard. Le but d'un Assassin n'est pas de faire souffrir en tuant lentement. C'est contraire à notre mode de pensée, tu as bien compris ? La fugacité. Silence et discrétion sont de rigueur, si tu veux mener à bien ta mission. Tu dois approcher tes proies silencieusement, sans attirer l'attention sur toi ou tes alliés.

Isyl écoutait avec intérêt. Tel que Dajan en parlait, cela semblait… facile. Rien à voir avec ce que le mot assassin signifiait sur Terre. Ce n'était peut-être pas si terrible que ça. Mais il fallait quand même tuer… et ce terme dégoûtait Isyl.

Ils entrèrent dans un grand bâtiment circulaire. Une arène. Elle était déserte, et devait l'être assez souvent. Isyl ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait s'y dérouler. L'air brûlant sentait la poussière et la sueur. Dajan l'emmena vers un groupe de tentes.

-Entre, à l'intérieur, tu trouveras une tenue plus appropriée que celle ci, ainsi que de l'équipement. Un Assassin n'utilise pas que des Katars !

Isyl ne savait surtout pas comment s'en servir… Elle entra donc et trouva un ensemble de cuir noir. Pourvu qu'il soit à sa taille, car les Vah Shir étaient beaucoup plus grands qu'elle. Elle enfila la tenue, qui lui couvrait le cou, les bras et les jambes, mais pas le ventre. Elle revêtit aussi une paire de bottes et de gants. Exactement à sa taille. Ils avaient tout prévu, apparemment. La jeune fille découvrit des protections de cuir rigide pour les jambes, les cuisses, les mains, les bras et les épaules. En plus de ça, il y avait une ceinture où étaient accrochées quatre dagues, mais également, sur les pièces d'armures, une vingtaine de petits poignards. _J'ai vraiment besoin d'autant d'armes ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Une fois qu'elle eut réussi à tout enfiler, Isyl posa les yeux sur une bassine d'eau à proximité, où elle aperçut son reflet. _Une vrai psychopathe…_ Non mais vraiment, jusqu'où cette histoire la mènerait ?

Elle soupira et sortit. Dajan l'attendait au centre de l'arène. Curieusement, son équipement ne l'encombrait nullement. On aurait dit qu'il se fondait dans chacun de ses mouvements.

-Bien. On dirait que la tenue d'Assassin te sied. Tant mieux.

-Je crois que je ne me suis toujours pas présentée. Je m'appelle Isyl, et…

-… Et tu es une Ôkanni. Je sais. Le sultan m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait dire, mais tant pis. Le sultan lui avait parlé d'elle ; en bien ou en mal ? En bien, sûrement, sinon Dajan ne se serait pas donné la peine de se déplacer.

-Tu n'es pas seule, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai aussi beaucoup entendu parler de ton ami. J'aurais aimé discuter un peu avec lui. Il me semble que nous aurions eu beaucoup à se dire.

Encore cette histoire… mais qu'est-ce que Sephiroth avait de si particulier ? Isyl aurait du lui laisser un message, pour qu'il sache où elle était.

Dajan recula de quelques pas. Il la fixa pendant quelques instants, tandis qu'Isyl essayait de soutenir son regard perçant. Soudain, il fondit sur elle si vite qu'elle ne vit qu'une ombre. La jeune femme n'eut que le temps de lever son bras par réflexe, avant que la dague de l'Assassin ne rencontre son Katar. Heureusement qu'elle avait cette protection, faute de quoi son bras aurait certainement cédé sous le choc !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as de bons réflexes, petite, lança Dajan en ne relâchant pas sa pression sur son bras.

Réflexes ? Il avait failli lui couper le bras, et il lui parlait de réflexes !? Ben voyons… Isyl ne l'avait même pas vu sortir sa dague ! C'était tout de même le premier compliment que Dajan lui faisait. Isyl avait du mal à lutter contre la force du Vah Shir, mais son bras ne cédait pas. Depuis quand avait-elle autant de force ?

Il retira finalement sa lame. Isyl se tenait désormais prêt à un nouvel assaut de sa part. Mais il ne vint pas. Dajan lui prit simplement le bras.

-Tu te demandes comment te servir de tes Katars ? C'est simple ; tu dois juste replier d'un coup sec vers l'intérieur…

Il lui plia sèchement le poignet. La lame jaillit de sa main. Une fine barre horizontale vint se fixer sous la paume de sa main, sans doute pour assurer une meilleure prise. Satisfait, Dajan lui lâcha le poignet. Pour ranger ces lames, il suffisait de répéter le même processus.

-Pas bien compliqué… murmura Isyl.

-C'est maintenant que tout se joue. Si tu te révèles douée, je validerai ta candidature et tu seras formée par les meilleurs d'entre nous. Sur Alyssa, notre art est très répandu. Ainsi que sur Ecky'l, et nombre d'autres planètes. Mais sur d'autres, comme Terre ou Gaiya, nous ne sommes pas tolérés. Ils voient notre art comme des… meurtres.

-Gaiya !? s'exclama Isyl. Vous connaissez Gaiya ?

Incroyable. Sephiroth et elle cherchaient des renseignement depuis plusieurs jours, et voilà que Dajan détenait peut-être des réponses.

-Personnellement, non. Mais cet endroit est très connu. D'ailleurs, ton ami devrait savoir de quoi je parle.

-Que savez-vous sur Gaiya ? Comment peut-on s'y rendre ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-A ce que je sache, tous les Terminaux depuis que ce peuple, les Anciens, je crois, s'est éteint… Mais quel est le rapport avec ta formation ?

Isyl voulait en apprendre le plus possible, mais ou Dajan n'en dirait pas plus, ou il ne dirait rien… Au moins, elle avait obtenu quelques réponses. Mauvaises, apparemment. Comment allaient-ils se rendre sur Gaiya, si les Terminaux étaient fermés ?


	11. Chapitre 10: Aran

Voici le chapitre dix! Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

A partir de maintenant, je changerai de protagoniste à l'intérieur des chapitres, vous comprendrez pourquoi dans le prochain. Les chapitres ne seraient pas longs si j'en faisais un nouveau à chaque fois que je prends le point de vue de Sephiroth ou d'Isyl! Vous reconnaîtrez facilement ces changements.

--

Chapitre 10 : Aran 

_« Levons le rideau sur ce nouveau monde, abandonne toutes tes hésitations et va de l'avant  
Ouvre tes ailes et passes de l'autre coté du mur, fait retentir la vérité_

_Le temps est terminé maintenant  
J'ai dessiné une nouvelle scène... »_

_Tainted World-D'espairsRay_

* * *

Dajan se mit en garde, signalant à Isyl que l'entraînement reprenait :

-Un Assassin ne doit jamais baisser sa concentration, ni avoir de faille dans sa défense, ou cela pourrait lui être fatal.

Il commença à attaquer avec une série de coups plutôt faciles à dévier. Isyl en para beaucoup, en esquiva certains, mais aucun ne visait à la blesser. Dajan prit soudain Isyl par surprise en frappant brusquement par la droite, côté qu'Isyl avait le plus de difficultés à protéger. En cherchant à éviter, elle trébucha et tomba alors qu'une violente douleur la prenait au flanc. Elle eut du mal à se relever, Dajan l'avait blessée. Que ce soit intentionnel ou pas, il avait meurtri son corps, et ça, l'artefact ne le supporta pas. Isyl sentit ses bras la brûler, la plaie la faire souffrir, mais son corps se releva.

Elle ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements, à présent ; l'artefact la forçait à frapper Dajan. Celui-ci n'avait aucun mal à esquiver les coups, mais il avait l'air interloqué. Isyl ne chercha pas à arrêter son corps, elle voulait surtout vérifier si la blessure était profonde ou pas. Pourquoi l'artefact réagissait-il ainsi ? Un instant plus tard, Dajan, lassé, fit un pas sur le côté et lui saisit simplement les bras. La brûlure cessa immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama-t-il.

Isyl répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien, que l'artefact n'avait jamais réagi comme ça.

-De toute façon, ça m'a l'air efficace. Ce n'est pas mal pour un début ; espérons seulement que tu auras autant de force que tes armes !

Isyl en doutait. Elle était épuisée, l'air brûlant chargé de poussière lui brûlait les poumons. La douleur à son côté avait disparu ; mais elle reprit bien vite. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci ne venait pas de la blessure elle-même, mais du fait qu'elle était en train de guérir ! Sous ses yeux ébahis, la plaie longue de quelques centimètres se soignait ! La chair, puis la peau se reformèrent. Isyl tomba à genoux ; le processus était extrêmement douloureux. A la fin, il ne perdura qu'une marque rougeâtre. Régénération cellulaire, avait dit le Conseil. C'était vraiment ahurissant ! Isyl prit le temps de reposer, puis l'entraînement reprit.

* * *

De son côté, Sephiroth errait en ville pour trouver des renseignements sur Gaiya. Il n'avait presque rien appris, si ce n'est que les Terminaux de Gaiya furent condamnés à cause d'une sorte de cataclysme. Cette planète était majoritairement peuplée d'Humains et ressemblait un peu à la Terre. Autre fait important, Gaiya avait frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises. Intéressant… D'une manière ou d'une autre, le passé de Sephiroth était lié à ces évènements. _Bien plus que tu ne le penses_, fit la voix, désagréable. Elle revenait de temps en temps, comme l'écho de ses pensées. Il lui intima mentalement de se taire, ce qu'elle fit.

Il était difficile de trouver des personnes connaissant un tant soit peu Gaiya. La plupart ignoraient même son existence ! On lui avait plusieurs fois conseillé de se rendre à la bibliothèque de Pharos, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il reviendrait sûrement avec Isyl. Beaucoup se montraient méfiants. Ils semblaient reconnaître Sephiroth, même s'ils n'en disaient rien. Isyl avait préféré rester dans sa chambre. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là ; la jeune fille, en lui parlant, lui aurait évité de s'inquiéter du regard des autres. Certains paraissaient surpris, d'autres soucieux ou méfiants, ou bien n'en avaient que faire. Isyl n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis une heure, même par le contact de leurs esprits.

Au détour d'une rue, quelque chose attira son regard. Un bref reflet argenté, mais suffisamment visible pour que Sephiroth le remarque. Qui que soit l'inconnu qui possédait une telle couleur de cheveux, il était rapide. Bien que de taille moyenne, Il se frayait un chemin dans la foule avec aisance. Le jeune homme ne le reconnaissait que grâce à l'étoffe noire qui lui battait les jambes. Si cela continuait ainsi, Sephiroth finirait par le perdre de vue. Il bouscula quelques passants indignés, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il devait trouver cette personne. Si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait, Isyl et lui avaient une chance de rejoindre Gaiya. Il était impossible de déterminer si c'était un homme ou une femme, car l'individu avait les cheveux mi-longs. Etait-il comme eux ? Ce serait étonnant ; ils n'avaient vu personne leur ressemblant.

Sephiroth le suivit encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur une place presque déserte. L'individu qu'il poursuivait n'était pas là. C'était pourtant impossible qu'il ait traversé cet endroit aussi vite ! Le jeune homme le chercha encore du regard, puis il fit demi-tour. A cet instant, il sentit un souffle glacial sur sa nuque.

-N'essaye pas de me trouver, fit une voix d'apparence jeune, et aussi froide que l'air. Ta sœur et toi n'êtes pas encore prêts à nous voir. D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux d'aller la chercher… à l'arène.

La présence disparut. L'air redevint brûlant. Impassible, Sephiroth se retourna lentement. Evidemment, il n'y avait personne. Qui était-donc celui qui avait parlé ? La personne qu'il suivaient ? La voix avait parlé de « sa sœur ». Isyl ? Etrange. Mais elle avait l'air d'avoir des ennuis. Il prit donc la direction de l'arène, devant laquelle il était déjà passé à plusieurs reprises. Les portes étant ouvertes, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Isyl s'acharnait à combattre un homme Vah Shir élancé. Tous deux étaient vêtus d'une tenue de cuir souple et maniaient des lames courtes. Isyl se défendait plutôt bien. Et même très bien, vu les assauts qu'elle portait parfois. Le Vah Shir avait même du mal à la repousser, de temps à autre. Sephiroth entra dans l'arène, intrigué par cette scène. Son amie n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, aussi se garda-t-il d'invoquer son arme.

En approchant, il entendit le Vah Shir parler à Isyl. Il lui donnait des conseils :

-Equilibre tes lames comme tu équilibres ton jugement. Tu dois faire ton chemin jusqu'à la perfection, sur le fil d'un rasoir.

Curieuses paroles… Ainsi, c'était un entraînement. Mais que diable Isyl faisait-elle ici ? Elle disait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas combattre ; aurait-elle changé d'avis ? Il se rapprocha des deux combattants. Isyl ne l'avait pas vu ; le jeune homme observa la joute pendant quelques instants encore. L'acharnement et l'audace de son amie le surprenaient. Elle cherchait par tous les moyens à atteindre son adversaire. Pourquoi faisait-elle tant d'efforts ?

La jeune femme remarqua la présence de Sephiroth. Elle esquiva son adversaire et le rejoignit en courant.

-Sephiroth… Que fais-tu là ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

-Je te cherchais, répondit-il. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi te bas-tu ?

Isyl parut embarrassée. Elle lui demanda de la rejoindre sous une tente, et se passa de l'eau sur son visage trempé de sueur.

-On m'a… proposé de rejoindre les Assassins. En vérité, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Des Assassins !? Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas eu le choix. ! Et Je veux utiliser toutes les ressources possibles pour trouver Gaiya. Et cela en fait partie !

-Mais tu sais ce que cela implique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… s'il le faut, je le ferai.

Se rendait-elle vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait ? Ne se souvenait-elle pas de ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque l'on tuait ?

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, lança-t-elle. Si toi tu le fais, pourquoi pas moi ? Si l'on en veut à nos vies, je veux savoir me défendre !

Sephiroth soupira. Isyl n'était plus la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée à Tokyo. Elle avait plus de caractère, et il serait difficile de la faire changer d'avis.

-Très bien, fais ce que tu veux. Mais tu risques d'avoir de mauvaises surprises.

-Je n'en doute pas, Sephiroth.

Il sortit à l'air libre. Le Vah Shir était occupé à lustrer ses nombreuses dagues. Sephiroth lui jeta un regard glacial. Pour qui se prenait-il pour obliger Isyl à se battre ? Isyl rejoignit son ami en courant. Elle s'était débarrassée de ses armes mais gardé sa tenue. Elle adressa un regard d'excuses à son instructeur et attrapa Sephiroth par le bras.

-Ecoutes, je sais ce que tu penses, mais je ne fais pas ça de plein gré. Si j'avais le choix, je…

-Je sais, la coupa-t-il. N'en parlons plus.

-Est-ce que l'on peut rentrer ? J'ai trouvé quelque chose au sujet de Gaiya.

Une fois en haut de l'arbre, Isyl résuma à Sephiroth ce qu'elle avait appris :

-On m'a dit la même chose. Nous avons encore moins de chance de trouver Gaiya, sauf si quelqu'un nous ouvre le passage !

Il lui parla de ce qu'il avait lui-même découvert. Mais il ne cita pas le passage avec l'inconnu. Inutile d'inquiéter plus Isyl.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Isyl fut convoquée au quartier général de la guilde des Assassins. Tous les plus hauts représentants l'y attendaient.

-Nous avons l'honneur de t'accepter parmi nous. Isyl, tu es promulguée au rang de novice, déclara le doyen de la guilde. Tu as d'exceptionnelles capacités. En un mois, tu as dépassé toutes nos espérances.

Exceptionnelles ? Isyl ne voyait pas en quoi cela était extraordinaire. Pendant tout ce temps, elle s'était entraînée chaque jour au corps à corps, à la dague et au combat à distance, sans relâche. Elle avait gagné en force et en vitesse, mais cela lui paraissait normal.

-Cependant, reprit le doyen, Aran nous a causé quelques ennuis, ces derniers temps.

-Il a attenté à la vie de notre sultan, poursuivit Dajan. Nous avons capturé deux de ses serviteurs et nous savons maintenant où il se trouve.

-Nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Nous devons l'empêcher de nuire.

Le doyen se leva lentement et déclara :

-En guise d'examens d'entrée parmi notre guilde, ton ami et toi devrez vous infiltrer dans son repaire, et vous débarrasser de lui. Approche, mon enfant, que je te confie notre emblème.

Isyl déglutit et s'approcha précautionneusement. La mission qu'on lui avait confiée lui paraissait impossible, mais elle faisait confiance au doyen. S'il jugeait qu'elle en était capable, elle le serait. Il lui remit un pendentif représentant la guilde des Assassins et ses trois règles : rapidité, fugacité et discrétion.

-Sephiroth et toi serez assistés par d'autres novices, dit Dajan. Si tout se passe bien, vous devriez rapidement venir à bout de lui.

Isyl acquiesça, s'inclina, et, la conversation étant finie, sortir sous le ciel brûlant. Dans deux jours, ils devraient s'infiltrer dans un entrepôt désaffecté à l'est de Pharos. Isyl craignait pour leurs vies, mais surtout pour celles qu'elle allait sûrement devoir prendre. Ces gens ne lui avaient rien fait ! Mais il fallait le faire ; Isyl s'y résigna.

--

Deux jours plus tard, Sephiroth et Isyl furent convoqués devant le sultan. Il leur conseilla de se préparer car ils devraient partir d'ici quelques heures. Ces préparatifs se firent rapidement ; Isyl et son ami n'échangèrent que quelques mots. Pressés d'accomplir cette « mission » au plus vite, il rejoignirent les Assassins à l'est de Pharos, devant le quartier général d'Aran. Par précaution, Sephiroth invoqua son arme, une sorte de sabre semblable à ceux que l'on trouvait au moyen orient.

Six personnes se tenaient devant l'entrepôt. Ils n'avaient pas l'air hostile, se présentant comme des alliés qui allaient les aider dans leur mission. Isyl remarqua qu'ils portaient tous le pendentif symbolisant la guilde des Assassins ; ils en faisaient donc partie. Cependant, elle ne se souvenait d'avoir déjà croisé ces jeunes hommes et femmes Vah Shir. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins nerveux, mais l'un d'entre eux était particulièrement stressé ; il se tenait un peu en retrait.

La loi de discrétion de la guilde les empêchait de divulguer leurs noms, les présentations se firent donc très brèves.

-Nous allons nous infiltrer là-dedans et faire croire à Aran et ses larbins que nous voulons être enrôlés dans leur organisation, expliqua un jeune garçon sûr de lui.

-Et ensuite ? demanda Sephiroth.

-Ensuite, la fête commencera, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier. En réalité, nous verrons si cet illuminé accepte de se rendre. Sinon, nous l'arrêterons pour tentative de meurtre envers sa majesté.

-Et s'il nous attaque ? interrogea Isyl

-Nous le tuerons.

C'était ce qu'Isyl craignait. Mais si cet Aran était vraiment un serviteur des Yuu'Gure, alors il fallait qu'elle parvienne à lui soutirer des informations sur Gaiya. S'il en avait. Ce n'allait pas être une mince affaire. L'entrée principale du bâtiment se situait à l'arrière. Ils avancèrent donc prudemment jusque là. Etrangement, le lieu n'était pas gardé. Sans doute pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Deux Vah Shir à l'air sinistre les accueillirent sans mot dire. Apparemment, ils les attendaient.

Après être passés par une demi-douzaine de couloir tortueux, ils aboutirent à une grande salle dans laquelle plusieurs personnes se tenaient. _Tu parles d'une infiltration…_, pensa Isyl. Pendant tout le trajet, Sephiroth et elle avaient gardé le silence. Maintenant, Isyl se sentait étonnamment calme, tandis que son ami avait l'air tendu. Il lui fit d'ailleurs part de ses inquiétudes :

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Méfie-toi ; je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je sens qu'il n'y a pas que des Vah Shir ici.

Isyl jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Rien ne semblait anormal, mis à part les gardes armées jusqu'au dents qui les surveillaient. Mais l'air était lourd, et une étrange odeur stagnait dans l'air ; elle avait l'air de provenir du fond de la salle.

-Je vous attendais, mes amis ! lança quelqu'un d'une voix grave.

Un endroit sombre s'éclaira lentement, faisant apparaître une sculpture qui ressemblait à un trône, où était assis un Vah Shir à la fourrure pâle. Celui-ci avait l'air épuisé, bien qu'il eut un sourire condescendant en voyant le petit groupe.

-Approchez-vous, que je puisse vous voir, fit-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. De plus, la présence des gardes les forçait à obéir. En s'approchant, Isyl crut que la vue qui s'offrait était une illusion. La sculpture était bien un trône, mais un trône de chair, ou d'une matière semblable ! De la fumée s'en échappait parfois. Quant à Aran, avachi sur cette chose, il était retenu par des sortes de câbles qui le reliaient au trône. Lorsque la fumée se dégageait de l'objet, il paraissait aller mieux.

Aran les détailla un long moment du regard, silencieux. Parler devait lui coûter un effort considérable. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Sephiroth : il eut l'air satisfait en le voyant soutenir fermement son regard, comme s'il était content de le voir. Ensuite, il observa Isyl qui fut troublée en voyant ses yeux. Ils n'avaient rien de ceux d'un Vah Shir ! Ils étaient rouge comme la braise, et fendu d'une pupille verticale, ce qui n'existait pas chez les Vah Shir. Isyl remarqua que par endroit, sa fourrure se disloquait, laissant apercevoir une peau pâle et bleutée. Cet Aran ne ressemblait pas à un Vah Shir ordinaire ; qu'était-il, alors ?

-Je vous attendais avec impatience, mes chers petits Assassins.

Le jeune garçon qui leur avait expliqué la mission se mit en avant :

-Nous venons pour…

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, le coupa Aran, agacé. Alamir, viens ici, que je te félicite pour tes services.

Le Vah Shir nerveux s'avança, à la surprise de tous, en direction d'Aran. Un traître !? Il s'agenouilla puis dit d'une voix éteinte :

-Maître, je n'ai pas su vous satisfaire ! J'aurai du les tuer avant qu'ils n'entrent ici. Je vous en supplie, maître, pardonnez mon incompétence !

-Ce n'est rien, Alamir. Tu sais bien que je t'ai envoyé parmi les Assassins pour les convaincre de venir ici. Et ce que tu m'as ramené me suffit amplement.

-Alamir, sale traître ! s'écria une jeune fille. Tu vas me le payer !

Elle voulut se jeter sur lui, mais fut projetée en arrière avant qu'elle n'ait pu le toucher ! Des gardes la saisirent fermement. Aran eut un sourire mauvais et baissa la main. Il regarda le dénommé Alamir, toujours agenouillé.

-Relève-toi, Alamir, que je te voie. Tu es jeune et puissant, ce sera parfait. Dis-moi, mon ami, m'es-tu dévoué ?

-Bien sûr, mon maître ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous : demandez-moi de mourir et je vous obéirai avec joie !

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux rubis d'Aran. Isyl, incrédule, le vit se redresser. D'une main, il ordonna à Alamir de s'approcher. Il lui murmura quelques mots qui le firent écarquiller les yeux de surprise. De l'autre main, il lui saisit la gorge fermement. Son serviteur ferma les yeux, et s'écroula brusquement comme une marionnette. Il était mort sur le coup !

-Bien, lança Aran, ce cher Alamir m'a permit de me soigner, pour le moment…

Il se releva. Les câbles qui le reliaient s'arrachèrent en libérant un liquide jaunâtre.

-C'est si dur de conserver cette apparence, se plaint-il. Cette planète me rejette un peu plus chaque jour. Mais grâce à vous, mes chers Ôkannis, je vais quitter ce monde. Finalement, ce sable est moins intéressant que je ne le pensais !

Il fit quelques pas vers Sephiroth et Isyl. Les autres reculèrent, effrayés par cette créature qui se faisait passer pour l'un des leur.

-Que voulez-vous de nous ? s'exclama Isyl. Nous n'avons rien à faire avec les ordures de votre genre !

-Voyez-vous, votre présence ici-même semble avoir réactivé les Terminaux reliant Gaiya. Inutile de me demander les raisons de cette soudaine réouverture. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que je vais ainsi pourvoir terminer l'œuvre de ma chère sœur.

_Gaiya ! La voie vers Gaiya est ouverte ! _se dit Isyl. Mais il fallait d'abord contourner cet obstacle qu'était Aran.

-Et vous allez m'être utile ; je veux que vous utilisiez vos pouvoirs pour que je prenne possession de cette planète.

Ils partit dans un grand éclat de rire, comme si cette idée le faisait terriblement jubiler.

-Vous êtes fou, lâcha Sephiroth. Jamais nous ne nous allierons à vous !

-Oh, mais vous-ai je demandé votre avis ? Par ailleurs, tu es bien mal placé pour dire cela, n'est-ce pas, Sephiroth ?

Il insista bien sur ce dernier mot. Si Sephiroth fut troublé par ses paroles, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Aran ordonna à ses serviteurs de s'occuper des Assassins restants. Les deux amis tentèrent de les défendre, mais Aran les repoussa d'un geste. De rage, Isyl sortit ses Katars et voulut attaquer Aran. Celui-ci fit apparaître d'autres gardes, des Assassins qui s'emparèrent d'eux avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un geste. Isyl et Sephiroth se débattirent, mais ils les clouèrent au sol violemment. Aran éclata d'un rire sardonique :

-Dire qu'on m'avait certifié que vous pouviez tenir tête aux Yuu'Gure… Vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous défendre contre mes soldats !

A ces mots, Aran se dirigea vers un coin de la salle. Sephiroth fit signe à Isyl de ne pas bouger, tandis qu'elle cherchait à atteindre une de ses dagues. Si seulement elle pouvait en attraper une… Sephiroth fut plus rapide qu'elle. Lorsque leurs agresseurs relâchèrent un instant leur attention pour observer leur maître, il fit tomber celui qui le retenait d'un violent coup d'épaule et l'assomma avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Isyl put saisir une dague et la planta dans la jambe de son assaillant pour qu'il la lâche.

Les alliés de Sephiroth et Isyl durent voir ce retournement de situation comme un signal d'attaque. En un instant, ils se libérèrent de l'empoigne de leurs ennemis. Le combat dura peu de temps. Isyl envoya au tapis quelques gardes, malgré le dégoût que tuer provoquait. Les autres, à part Sephiroth, étaient pour la plupart peu expérimentés : deux d'entre eux moururent sous les assauts des Assassins. Isyl récolta quelques éraflures, qui guérirent vite en profondeur. C'est alors qu'elle commença à paniquer : elle avait tué plusieurs personnes, ce qui l'effrayait déjà. Mais il en arrivait de plus en plus.

Ils étaient maintenant acculés près de l'endroit où se tenait Aran. Celui-ci était agenouillé devant un petit Terminal. Isyl et Sephiroth n'étaient qu'à quelques pas celui ; il se releva. Un étrange sourire flottait sur son visage. Le combat cessa curieusement : les Assassins reculèrent loin d'Aran. Tous l'observaient. Soudain, le Vah Shir écarta les bras. Dans une gerbe de sang, des ailes de chair écarlates jaillirent de ses épaules ! Tout le monde, y compris ses propres serviteurs, reculèrent d'effroi. Ses ailes rappelaient à Isyl quelque chose… la description des Yuu'Gure qu'elle avait lue à Sarrya ! Près d'elle, Sephiroth paraissait aussi sidéré qu'elle.

Aran se tourna vers le Terminal, le corps couvert de sang pourpre. D'une voix sourde, il lança :

-Gaiya !

Le Terminal s'activa en répandant une forte lueur. Sans un regard en arrière, Aran s'engouffra dedans et disparut. Sephiroth se précipita vers le Terminal et dit à Isyl :

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit-elle en oubliant la présence des Vah Shir.

Elle allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, à présent.

* * *

_Mon corps est si léger que j'ai l'impression de flotter entre terre et air. Je suis allongée, sûrement sur un lit. L'atmosphère sent le détergent._

_J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. J'ai mal, mes pupilles me brûlent. La douleur se répand à mes oreilles, atteint mon crâne, puis redescend jusqu'à mon cœur. J'ai mal… Pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Que m'a-t-on fait ? _

_Je ne peux plus bouger. La douleur est insupportable. J'ai l'impression que l'on me frappe sans relâche. Pourtant, le mal vient de l'intérieur. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ai-je des nausées, et pourquoi mon corps me brûle-t-il ? _

_-Grande sœur ? _

_Je parviens à tourner les yeux sur le côté. Un petit garçon s'appuie sur le lit. Il a l'air inquiet en me voyant. Mais de quoi ai-je l'air ? Ses grands yeux félins bleu turquoise sont baignés de larmes, et ses cheveux d'argent trempés de sueur trahissent son anxiété. _

_Un instant, je ne le reconnais pas à travers mes yeux brûlants. Mais si, je sais… C'est mon petit frère. Kadaj. _

_-Grande sœur ? Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il._

_-Je… je crois, répond-je faiblement._

_Parler est un supplice. Kadaj le comprend et pose sa petite main sur la mienne. Il a environ deux ans de moins que moi. Mais il est aussi intelligent que n'importe quel enfant de mon âge. _

_Peut-être est-ce du à ce que l'on nous fait, ici. Tous les enfants qui vivent ici depuis plusieurs années ont ce sérieux. Nous ne rions jamais. Les rares enfants qui arrivent parfois alors qu'ils sont déjà âgés ne comprennent pas pourquoi. Mais après, ils deviennent comme nous. _

_-Tu vas aller mieux, grande sœur, murmure Kadaj. _

_Je réponds silencieusement que oui. A chaque fois qu'ils m'emmènent dans ce qu'ils appellent un laboratoire, c'est la même chose. J'oublie où je suis, j'oublie qui je suis, alors que je me noie dans d'étranges eaux. Et quand je me réveille, j'ai mal. _

_J'ai entendu une de leurs conversations, une fois. Ils disent que je serai bientôt « sevrée ». Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela veut dire. Je sais seulement que je vais de moins en moins aux laboratoires. _

_Kadaj, lui, y va presque tous les jours. Je ne veux pas qu'il y aille, je ne veux pas le voir souffrir. Mais mes plaintes n'arrangent rien, au contraire. Personne ne nous écoute, ici. A part nos autres frères et sœurs. _

_Nous formons tous une famille, et je dois protéger mes petits frères et sœurs. Nous sommes peu d'aînés, alors c'est parfois difficile. _

_La douleur se calme, à présent, mais Kadaj pleure. Je me redresse en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Il m'enserre la taille de ses bras minces. _

_-Grande sœur… je peux te demander…_

_-Tout ce que tu veux. _

_-Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, hein ? Tu resteras toujours avec nos frères et sœurs, et moi ? Nous avons trop besoin de toi ! _

_-Bien sûr, Kadaj. Fais-moi confiance, je serais toujours là pour vous protéger !_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Nouveau départ

Me revoilà, un peu plus tôt que prévu! Si je poste aussi tôt, c'est pour faire une sorte d'hommage à Melior, qui vient de terminer son cycle et qui veut à tout pris savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Sephiroth. hé bien, Melior, toutes les réponses sont là, dans ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Nouveau départ 

_« La terre a un chant. Elle porte le son de l'univers. Chaque créature à un chant. Chaque plante à un chant. » _

_Proverbe amérindien_

--

Sephiroth sortit du Terminal. Gaiya… le monde qu'il avait tant espéré voir ! Il reconnaissait cet endroit : ces cathédrales de cristal et cette eau bienfaitrice qui abritaient tout le savoir des Anciens… des Cetras. Le tout élevé à la gloire de la planète. Longtemps, il avait cru que le piédestal érigé au centre du lac n'était qu'un simple autel, mais il s'avérait être un Terminal. S'il avait su cela avant… Et là où sa Mère lui avait ordonné de se débarrasser de cette traître de demi-Cetra, dormait Isyl, paisiblement.

_Alors, tu te souviens, enfin, mon fils ?_

Oui, il se souvenait, à présent ! Revoir ce lieu avait ravivé une bonne partie de ses souvenirs. Toutes ses visions étaient en fait des souvenirs, finalement. Mais pourquoi donc sa Mère ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Parce que son pouvoir était trop faible pour communiquer, et que la présence de cette petite idiote bridait son pouvoir, lui dit-elle. Isyl ?

La voix de sa Mère, à présent, était omniprésente. Elle remplissait un vide trop longtemps privé de sa présence. Sephiroth n'avait plus qu'à se laisser guider par elle ; elle qui lui montrerait le chemin à suivre pour atteindre leur but à tous les deux. Pour trouver un monde meilleur, Jenova soutenait qu'il fallait d'abord éliminer celui-ci. Il lui rapporta ce qu'il savait au sujet des Terminaux, mais elle lui assura qu'ils étaient inutiles. C'était sa Mère, il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance !

Déjà, ils avaient échoué deux fois. Ils ne pouvaient donc se permettre de le faire une troisième fois ! _Cherche Aran. Il pourra nous aider. Mais mon cher frère ne se montrera sûrement pas coopératif. A toi de le convaincre !_ souffla sa Mère. Ainsi, c'était de Jenova qu'Aran parlait un peu plus tôt. Mais il était un Yuu'Gure ! _Les Yuu'Gure ne sont pas ce que l'on t'a dit. Nous sommes les vrais Cetras, contrairement à ces fous qui ont osé s'unir aux Humains !_

Jenova s'énervait. Posait-il trop de questions ? Il valait mieux ne pas la mettre en colère. Grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés, Sephiroth sentit la présence d'Aran à quelques kilomètres. Il devait le suivre. En jetant un coup d'œil à Isyl, toujours endormie, il se demanda si elle aussi était la fille de Jenova. _Oui, répondit cette dernière. Mais elle ne sait pas qui nous sommes. Pour l'instant, elle ne nous sera pas utile. Ne te préoccupe pas d'elle !_

L'harmonie qui régnait dans la cathédrale agaçait sa Mère. Cela le gênait lui aussi, auparavant, mais quelques chose avait changé. Un peu à contrecœur, il laissa Isyl seule ; Jenova avait raison, il y avait plus important ! Isyl ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il se passait, et Sephiroth ne voulait pas être obligé de la tuer si elle les trahissait.

A présent, il devait punir ces Humains qui avaient osé lui prendre sa mère. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que cela ! Ils paieraient de leurs vies pour ce crime… il s'en fit la promesse personnelle.

En s'éloignant du Terminal, il remarqua que son artefact se mit à briller d'une lueur verte. Il invoqua l'arme qui lui était destinée, curieux de découvrir ce qui dégageait une telle puissance. Dans un panache de flammes émeraude, à ses yeux, s'offrit la vue de la plus belle lame qu'il eut connue : Masamune, le katana qui ne se laissait dominer que par lui. Sephiroth l'attendait impatiemment, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Et Masamune aussi. Sa vengeance était en marche, et cette lame en serait le premier instrument.

* * *

Isyl se réveilla doucement. Elle sortait d'un profond sommeil, au cours duquel elle avait fait un énigmatique rêve. _Bizarre,_ se dit-elle, _ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ça…_ Mais autre chose l'inquiétait plus encore. Isyl ne voyait aucune trace de Sephiroth, ni même d'Aran. Ils ne pouvaient pas être bien loin… en tout cas, Sephiroth devait être près d'ici !

L'endroit où se trouvait Isyl était magnifique. Un petit lac bordé de cathédrales de cristal clapotait tranquillement autour du terminal. Une lumière semblant provenir du soleil lui-même jaillissait du plafond. Un drôle de paysage… ! L'endroit était désert. Pourtant, il avait du être plein de vie autrefois !

-Bonjour, Isyl, dit une voix aussi cristalline que les cathédrales, Bienvenue sur Gaiya !

Isyl cria de surprise et se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux châtains. Elle souriait gentiment à Isyl. Celle-ci ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver !

-Qui… qui êtes-vous ? bégaya-t-elle.

-Ah, je suis contente que tu puisses me voir. Je ne m'étais pas trompée sur toi… malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de ton ami. J'ai tenté de l'appeler, en vain !

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas vous voir ? Mon ami ? … oh, vous voulez parler de Sephiroth ! Vous savez où il est ?

-Je ne sais pas, non, fit-elle d'un air attristé. Mais nous parlerons de cela après que je me serai présentée. Je suis Aerith. Ou du moins, ce que l'on pourrait appeler son esprit. Mais de mon vivant, je fus une Ancienne, ou plutôt une Cetra.

Ainsi, Isyl parlait avec un… fantôme !

-Ancienne… j'ai déjà entendu ce terme quelque part…

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, assura Aerith. Nous sommes le peuple qui avons combattu la Calamité, il y a des siècles, sur cette planète que nous protégions.

-La Calamité ?

-Jenova… Une Yuu'Gure. La sœur d'Aran, entre autres. A l'époque, mes ancêtres ne savaient pas ce que c'était. Quand ils ont vu la Calamité s'écraser sur Gaiya par le biais d'une comète, ils sont allés au devant d'elle, alerté par les plaintes de la planète. Ils se sont laissés duper par elle… et en ont payé le prix. Ce fut une longue bataille entre Jenova et les Cetras. Notre peuple était réduit, la majorité d'entre nous fut décimée par les fléaux qu'elle nous envoya. Finalement, ils parvinrent à emprisonner la Calamité au point le plus au nord de la planète, à l'endroit même elle était arrivée. Mais les pertes furent lourdes…

Elle soupira, puis reprit :

-La majorité de mon peuple fuit par les Terminaux et les scellèrent derrière eux. Les autres perdirent leurs pouvoirs, notamment celui de communiquer avec la planète et nos ancêtres, et devinrent des Humains. Mais certains, dont ma famille, conservèrent précieusement ce pouvoir.

-Je ne comprends pas tout… murmura Isyl. Vous parler de communiquer avec la planète. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Tu ne le sais sans doute pas, mais chaque planète abritant la vie possède une âme consciente. Son âme et celles des êtres vivants forment ce que l'on appelle la Rivière de la Vie. C'est le sang qui coule dans les veines de notre planète. De ce flux naît chaque être vivant, animal ou végétal, et c'est là que revient chacun d'entre eux lorsqu'il meurt. Sur Terre, vous appelez ça la réincarnation ou métempsycose, il me semble.

Isyl acquiesça.

-D'accord… Mais pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de cette Rivière de la Vie ?

-Sur Terre, les Humains ont perdu la faculté de la voir. Ils ont donc oublié sa présence. Mais toi, désormais, tu devrais être capable de la voir.

-C'est étrange… je n'aurais jamais imaginé une chose pareille, soupira la jeune fille.

-Tout comme tu n'aurais jamais imaginé être une Ôkanni, n'est-ce pas ? rit Aerith ; mais elle reprit vite son sérieux. Cependant, une chose terrible s'est produite. Nous pensions que Jenova était une menace oubliée, mais des Humains ont découvert son corps, conservé dans la glace, il y a trente ans. Comme tu le sais sans doute, son esprit à pu perdurer dans son corps inanimé. Ils l'ont prise pour une Cetra. Ce fut mon propre père qui a émis cette hypothèse, mais il abandonna vite cette idée quand ma mère lui dit ce qu'elle était réellement. Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là. Tu te doutes bien que Jenova ait profité de la situation. Elle a réussi à se libérer de la prison qu'était son corps…

-Comment ? Comment est-ce possible !? l'interrompit Isyl.

-Tu sais certainement que les Yuu'Gure peuvent survivre en dehors de leur corps. Jenova en particulier est très douée pour cela. Elle a parasité le corps de certains Humains, faisant d'eux des Ôkannis.

A ces mots, Isyl tomba à genoux.

-Je n'y crois pas. C'est impossible ! souffla-t-elle.

-C'est pourtant la triste vérité, répondit Aerith en s'agenouillant près d'elle. La planète chante, en ce moment. Elle sent qu'elle est en danger, et appelle

-Comment ?

-Il est préférable que tu le découvres toi-même. Nous craignons que tu réagisses comme Sephiroth lorsqu'il l'a appris. Moi-même, je ne sais pas tout.

-Pourquoi ne veut-on jamais me le dire ? Qu'y a t-il de si horrible ? se demanda Isyl à voix haute. Où est Sephiroth ? Je veux le voir !

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu lui parler, mais il ne m'a ni vue ni entendue. Un immense pouvoir a érigé une barrière infranchissable autour de son esprit… Celui de Jenova, malheureusement, déclara-t-elle en voyant la question muette d'Isyl. Et ce n'est pas la première fois. Nous pensions l'avoir chassée, mais elle s'est tapie au fond de son esprit, pour refaire surface lorsque vous êtes arrivés sur Gaiya.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle…manipule son esprit ?

-Je crains que oui… répondit-elle.

-Mais… Que va-t-elle l'obliger à faire ?

-Probablement la même chose que la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire le pousser à haïr ce monde et le détruire. Elle lui fait croire que la planète a décimé tous les Cetras, et que les survivants se sont acoquinés avec les Humains… Il pense qu'elle est la seule vraie Cetra survivante. Jenova se fait également passer pour sa mère.

Isyl sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Jamais Sephiroth ne ferait une chose pareille ! Je le connais, ça n'est pas son genre…

-Si, la coupa Aerith, il le ferait. En revenant ici, il a retrouvé ses souvenirs, et avec eux l'emprise de Jenova sur son esprit. Même s'il savait la vérité, elle ne lui laisserait pas sa liberté ; elle a absolument besoin de son corps, maintenant qu'elle n'a plus le sien. Isyl, tu dois le retrouver ! Avec Aran et Jenova réunis, qui sait ce qu'il va arriver ?

-Je ne peux pas ! Isyl éclata en sanglots. Oh, mademoiselle, je n'en suis pas capable ! Quand j'ai vu Aran, j'ai eu si peur, alors comment pourrais-je raisonner Sephiroth si cette chose le manipule ? Il ne m'écoutera jamais ! Pourquoi… pourquoi cela doit-il finir ainsi !? Nous étions amis, nous voulions juste savoir qui… qui nous étions !

-Isyl, je t'en prie. Toi seule est en mesure de le ramener à la raison. Vois-tu, Jenova a peur de toi. Elle sait que Sephiroth tient beaucoup à toi, et elle pressent que tu pourrais la remplacer.

-Il ne m'écoutera pas… Je ne suis qu'un obstacle pour lui.

-Isyl… allons… la consola Aerith. Reprends-toi. Pourquoi crois-tu que Sephiroth reste avec toi depuis tout ce temps ? Je ne suis pas devin, mais je sais que la Calamité a peur de toi.

Isyl serra les poings.

-Ils se servent de nous depuis le début, hein ? Les Yuu'Gure, Pharos… tous !

-Non, Isyl. C'était inéluctable. Ni le Conseil, ni Gaiya, ni moi-même ne pouvions prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Ecky'l a fait appel à vous car les Yuu'Gure se montrent de plus en plus téméraires. Et vous seuls, les Ôkannis, êtes capables de les contrer. Lorsque ton ami a rejoint la Rivière de la Vie, la planète a effacé sa mémoire, afin qu'il jouisse d'un nouveau destin, d'une nouvelle existence, à tes côtés. Il était temps pour toi de découvrir ta véritable nature, alors nous l'avons envoyé sur Terre. Nous savions que vous voudriez savoir qui vous étiez ; quand les Yuu'Gure sont arrivés sur Terre, nous avons fait appel à Ecky'l qui vous a transporté jusqu'à Sarrya.

Isyl leva les yeux et dit :

-Vous voulez dire que Sephiroth… est mort ?

-Par deux fois, déjà. Mais la deuxième fois, nous avons estimé qu'il devait vivre. Beaucoup d'innocents ont souffert pendant la guerre de Jenova, lui en particulier. Mais la planète est à nouveau désorientée, elle ne sait pas quoi faire contre cette nouvelle menace qui a pris plus d'importance avec l'ouverture des Terminaux. Il sera aisé pour les Yuu'Gure de la Terre de venir jusqu'ici. Vous en avez déjà fait l'expérience avec Aran. Le danger est bien là, et nous devons y faire face.

-Mais qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans ? demanda Isyl.

Tu es née sur Gaiya. Toute créature, quelle qu'elle soit, se doit de protéger sa planète. Elle est notre mère à tous et toutes. La planète chante, en ce moment. Elle sent qu'elle est en danger, et appelle ses enfants à lui venir en aide.

-Je ne peux me battre contre les Yuu'Gure seule ! s'exclama Isyl.

-Tu n'es pas seule, Isyl. Beaucoup de gens sont là pour t'aider : mes amis, qui ont énormément combattu pour vaincre une deuxième fois la Calamité ; le peuple de Gaiya, et Gaiya elle-même. Et enfin, ton propre peuple, les Ôkannis, qui, bien qu'ils soient enfermés, n'attendent que ton retour pour se battre à tes côtés.

-Enfermés… Où sont-ils ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée… eux-même ne le savent pas. Mais tu peux les trouver, si tu les écoutes avec ton âme.

Isyl sécha ses larmes. Les paroles d'Aerith l'avaient touchée. Elle devait se montrer plus forte à présent, pour son avenir qui se jouerait désormais sur Gaiya.

-Je vais essayer, fit-elle. Mais je ne sais rien de ce monde. Je ne connais pas ses règles !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Gaiya ressemble beaucoup à ton monde. Il te sera facile de te repérer. N'as-tu rien appris à ce sujet lors de tes voyages ?

-Si, mais l'on m'a toujours accueillie…

-Tout ira bien. Tu trouveras des gens qui t'hébergeront avec joie. Mais ce monde est dangereux : tu devrais t'équiper d'une fidèle arme.

Ce qu'Isyl fit. Aerith sourit mystérieusement en voyant un katana à double lame remplacer l'artefact dans la main d'Isyl. Les lames possédaient un éclat exceptionnel, et le rouge de la soie recouvrant sa poignée évoquait des rubis flamboyants. Légère, l'arme paraissait néanmoins déséquilibrée, comme s'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même.

-Va, maintenant, murmura l'esprit de la jeune femme. Trouve Sephiroth, ton peuple, et ensemble, vous pourrez combattre les Yuu'Gure. Ce sera une difficile épreuve. Mais si tu crois en toi, et en la planète, tu seras capable de la surmonter.

Isyl acquiesça et se releva. Elle allait partir quand Aerith l'interpella :

-Isyl, surtout, ne te laisse pas influencer. Tu sais de quoi sont capables les Yuu'Gure sur l'esprit. Ne te fie qu'aux Ôkannis et à toi-même.

-Mais, eux, ne risquent-ils pas d'être manipulés ?

-Si Jenova est au courant de leur existence, elle n'a aucun pouvoir sur eux. De plus, de là où ils sont, ils n'ont aucune importance pour elle. Fais-leur confiance.

Isyl remercia la jeune femme pour son aide et prit congé. En souriant, le fantôme disparut, en émettant une lueur émeraude qui apaisait l'âme. Isyl se sentait mieux, à présent. Les mots de la Cetra l'avaient réconfortée. Elle devait aller de l'avant et trouver un moyen d'empêcher le pire.

En montant les marches de cristal qui menaient à l'extérieur, Isyl se demanda ce qu'il était advenu des Vah Shir restés à Pharos. S'étaient-ils entretués ? Elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée du sort que les jeunes Assassins avaient pu subir. Peut-être que les larbins d'Aran avaient ouvert les yeux en voyant sa vraie nature !

Isyl se retrouva dans une étrange bâtisse aux murs de nacre. Le sol penchait vers le bas et s'enroulait autour d'un pilier, comme une coquille d'escargot. En sortant à l'air libre, la jeune fille comprit : C'était en fait un coquillage géant ! Mais comment pouvait-il dissimuler toutes ces merveilles en profondeur ? Isyl se tenait au bord d'un étang, dans une forêt à l'atmosphère fantastique. Il faisait nuit, mais cette forêt s'auto éclairait grâce à ses arbres aux feuilles argentées qui luisaient d'une lumière blanche. De plus, la pleine lune brillant haut dans le ciel permettait de voir comme en plein jour. L'herbe couvrant le sol était bleu, et ça et là, on apercevait d'immenses coraux écarlates.

Quel étrange paysage ! Dire qu'Aerith avait assuré que ce monde ressemblait à la Terre… ! Elle comprenait désormais ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille à propos de la planète. Avant, Isyl considérait la nature comme une entité vivante, mais elle ne sentait pas vraiment sa présence. Mais ce qui l'entourait vibrait de vie : tous les sens d'Isyl pouvait capter cette vie ! Chaque courant d'air, chaque bruissement dans les feuilles attiraient son attention. Néanmoins, ce qui attira particulièrement l'attention d'Isyl fut l'objet planté dans le sol au bord de l'étang. En s'approchant, elle vit que c'était une lame. Plus précisément, un katana à double lame, comme le sien. Elle sortit sa propre épée de son fourreau et la compara à l'autre. C'était sa réplique identique, sa jumelle. La seule chose qui les différenciait était la soie recouvrant la poignée : l'une était rouge rubis, tandis que l'autre était bleue saphir.

Isyl s'accroupit et examina la lame. Un fourreau était posé à côté. Elle effleura la poignée puis la saisit entre ses doigts tremblants. Ce katana lui était familier ; l'aura qu'il dégageait lui rappelait quelqu'un, sans qu'elle sache qui, ni pourquoi… Mais cette lame avait du appartenir à une âme innocente, forcée de se battre pour des idéaux qu'elle ne comprenait pas… Isyl ressentait cela comme si c'était ses propres sentiments. Une tristesse indicible l'envahit alors, plus forte encore que celle ressentie quelques instants auparavant. Une image s'imposa à elle : celle d'un garçon qu'elle avait déjà vu durant…

_-Grande sœur !?_

-Hein !? s'exclama Isyl.

_-Grande sœur, c'est toi? _Répéta la voix dans son esprit.

_-Qui… qui êtes vous ? _

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un Yuu'Gure !

_-Je te reconnaîtrais entre mille.. Isyl, c'est moi, Kadaj ! _

C'est alors qu'Isyl se souvint. Elle se souvint que le rêve qu'elle avait fait était un souvenir réel. Elle se souvint des moments passés avec son petit frère, des rares fou rires qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Elle se souvint aussi de la douleur ressentie dans les laboratoires, et ce souvenir s'imposa aux autres. Les larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle se rappelait son passé.

-_Kadaj… _murmura-t-elle intérieurement.

_-Tu te souviens de moi, alors ?_

_-Je me souviens de mon petit frère, un enfant que je protégeais alors qu'il marchait à peine…_

_-Beaucoup de temps a passé, depuis. Mes frères et moi avons beaucoup grandi. Isyl, nous pensions que tu étais morte ! _

_-Non, bien sûr que non ! _s'exclama-t-elle. _Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. J'ai perdu mes souvenirs et j'ai grandi sur une autre planète. _

_-Une autre… planète !?_

_-Oui ; moi-même, je ne sais pas comment et pourquoi c'est arrivé. J'étais si jeune… Oh, Kadaj, je m'en veux tellement ! Je vous ai abandonné, toi et nos autres frères et sœurs ! _

-Ce n'est pas ta faute… je me souviens de ce jour : ils t'ont emmenée dans un laboratoire, pas le même que d'habitude. Je me souviens, tu pleurais, et moi je te disais que tout se passerait bien.

Isyl soupira.

-_Si nous avions su… Que s'est-il passé après ? _

_-Après, Mère a commencé à me parler. _

_-Mère !? Qui est-ce, Kadaj ?_

_-Tu ne sais pas ? Mais c'est vrai, j'étais le seul à l'entendre. Ca vaut sûrement aussi pour toi. Je parle de Jenova ; elle m'a longtemps parlé après ta disparition. _

Jenova ! Ainsi, elle s'en était prise à Kadaj ?

-Oh non… tu ne l'as pas écouté, j'espère ?

_-Hélas, si…Mais c'est fini désormais. Il y a environ deux ans. Nous avons réussi à nous libérer, mes frères et moi, mais pas les autres. Nous leur avons promis de revenir pour les sortir de là. Mais Mère pensait qu'il y avait plus important. Je me souviens, c'était la première fois que je respirais l'air du monde extérieur. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en profiter, car Mère nous a dit que ce monde était mauvais, et qu'il fallait le détruire. En bref, nous avons échoué, et nous sommes morts…_

_-Morts ? _s'exclama Isyl.

-_Oui, mais cette jeune fille est apparue. Au début, je croyais que c'était Mère, mais elle m'a dit que Jenova n'avait jamais été notre mère, et qu'elle ne nous voulait pas de bien. Je ne l'ai pas cru, mais j'ai senti que Mère m'avait abandonné… Enfin, cette jeune Humaine m'a dit que tous les trois, nous étions innocents, et que nous devions vivre. Mais elle n'a pas pu nous laisser retourner dans le monde extérieur, parce que les Humains voulaient nous tuer, tu comprends ? Alors elle nous a permis de revivre, mais pas à l'extérieur. _

Isyl répondit qu'elle comprenait, et lui demanda où ils se trouvaient à présent.

_-Aux laboratoires. Nous avons retrouvé nos autres frères et sœurs, _souffla Kadaj. _Mais il nous est impossible de sortir, et nos réserves de nourriture sont au plus bas. _

_-Il n'y a plus d'expériences, si ?_

_-Non, rassure-toi ; cela fait deux ans qu'il n'y a plus d'Humains…La jeune fille qui m'a parlé après ma mort m'a demanda de t'attendre, grande sœur. Elle nous a promis que tu viendrais bientôt… Et aujourd'hui, tu es enfin revenue ! Dis-moi, où es-tu ? _

_-Alors… Dans une grande forêt, avec des arbres blancs et des coquillages géants. J'ai trouvé un katana à double lame et c'est là que je t'ai entendu. _

_-Ajiit… Alors comme ça, tu as retrouvé mon Souba ? Prends-le, tu en auras plus besoin que moi, désormais. _

-Je dois vous trouver ! Sinon, les Yuu'Gure prendront possession de ce monde.

_-les Yuu'Gure ? _demanda Kadaj.

Elle lui répondit qu'il s'agissait de Jenova et de ceux de sa race. Il y en avait un autre, ici, et sans eux, elle ne pourrait l'empêcher de nuire.

-_Je vois…_dit l'enfant désormais jeune homme. _Je sais où nous sommes. Cherche Edge, puis les ruines de Midgar. C'est au sud de ta position, sur un autre continent, celui de l'est. Quand tu y seras, rends-toi aux bâtiments principaux de la Shinra. Ce sera simple à trouver, c'est écrit dessus… _

_-Je vais essayer…_murmura mentalement Isyl.

-Au fait, fais attention aux humains. S'ils te voient, ils pourraient penser que tu veux la même chose que nous auparavant.

_-Je ferais attention, ne t'inquiète pas, _le rassura-t-elle.

Isyl sentit le lien mental qui s'était formé entre eux s'effilocher.

-Je dois partir, Kadaj. Je te promets que cette fois, je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! je vais venir, laisse-moi juste le temps de te trouver !

-Je t'attendrai, mais fais vite. Je t'aime, grande sœur.

_-Moi aussi, je t'aime. _

Le lien se rompit. Isyl reprit conscience du temps et de l'espace qui l'entourait. Combien de temps était-elle restée ici ? En tout cas, la nuit était bien avancée. La jeune fille regarda sa main gauche, qui lui faisait mal. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, elle serrait les lames du Souba et s'était entaillé la paume. Heureusement, la plaie guérit vite en profondeur. Isyl attacha sa nouvelle arme dans son dos, puis se mit en route. Il fallait qu'elle trouve au plus vite cette ville, Edge.

En cheminant dans la forêt embrumée, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Kadaj. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande des précisions sur ce qui s'était passé avec Jenova. Elle était si heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé ! Mais il avait du terriblement souffrir, après sa disparition. Les autres aînés avaient du s'occuper de lui…

Ainsi, elle avait réussi à ouvrir son âme et à écouter les Ôkannis, comme le lui conseillait Aerith. Cela avait été plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait, mais elle soupçonnait le Souba d'y être pour quelque chose. Après tout, cette arme avait appartenu à Kadaj. C'était lui l'innocent forcé de se battre pour des idéaux qui ne lui convenait pas…

Retrouver ses souvenirs n'était pas de tout repos. A présent, elle se rappelait quasiment tout. Elle ne put se retenir d'avoir un hoquet de dégoût en se remémorant les horreurs qu'avaient subi ses frères et sœurs. Comment pouvait-on infliger cela à des enfants ? Dire qu'elle avait vécu un semblant d'harmonie sur Terre ! Qu'étaient devenus ses compagnons d'infortune ? Isyl ne se souvenait même plus de leurs noms… elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait vécu plus de dix ans sans se rappeler le moindre détail. Mais les rêves qu'elle avait faits peu avant son départ de la Terre se révélaient être de véritables souvenirs.

Il était temps pour elle de découvrir sa véritable nature, lui avait dit Aerith. Tous ces évènements étranges, tous ces rêves… tout était lié. A cette époque, elle n'avait pas conscience de ne pas être humaine. Différente, à la rigueur. Et encore. Maintenant, elle sentait sa différence. Son sang coulait autrement dans ses veines. Elle contrôlait mieux son corps qui se mouvait différemment. D'ailleurs, quand elle était avec ses frères et sœurs, les plus grands d'entre eux possédaient ce genre d'aptitudes particulières.

A l'approche de l'aube, Isyl atteignit l'orée de la forêt. Sans s'orienter, perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait tout de même trouvé la sortie !


	13. Chapitre 12: Rencontre à Edge

Et voilà le chapitre 12 ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Rencontre à Edge 

_« Quand elles se retirent, les tragédies laissent des marques éternelles, et les gloires laissent de vains souvenirs. »_

_Paulo Coelho, 1947_

--

Isyl aperçut un village. En y entrant, elle constata que c'était en réalité un site de fouilles archéologiques ; cependant, personne n'avait touché à la forêt. La pâle lumière de l'aube éclairait à peines les tentes disséminées au sol. Le site était désert, mais Isyl ne doutait pas que les occupants des lieux s'éveillent bientôt. En outre, la jeune brune se sentait depuis quelques temps observée.

Elle traversa le village à pas feutrés. Inutile d'alerter ceux qui vivaient ici ! Maintenant, elle devait trouver un port ; du moins une embarcation qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à Edge… L'occasion se présenta en fin de mâtinée. Après avoir marché dans la nature sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs heures, elle aperçut une autre ville, un peu plus grande que la précédente, faisant face à la mer. Cette ville, presque aussi moderne que la Terre, disposait d'un port.

Quelques kilomètres avant la ville, Isyl entendit des cris d'effroi. A quelques centaines de mètres, une créature semblable à un dinosaure écarlate assaillait une ferme. Les habitants, paniqués, ne savaient que faire devant un tel monstre. Sans hésiter, Isyl dégaina ses deux Soubas et se rua sur lui. Ayant été attaquée par quelques prédateurs en chemin, elle se sentait capable de régler son compte à celui-ci.

Le combat dura peu de temps. La puissance des deux armes circulait dans tout son corps ! Elle n'eut presque pas besoin de faire d'efforts ; son arme avait trouvé sa jumelle, celle de Kadaj. Le monstre était peut-être faible, mais une fois qu'elle l'eut achevé, les fermiers couvrirent la jeune femme d'ovation, malgré la crainte qu'elle leur inspirait. Il lui remirent une bourse, qu'elle refusa poliment, mais il insistèrent, précisant qu'il s'agissait de la prime promise pour abattre cette créature qui s'en prenait aux habitations depuis quelques temps.

Isyl les soupçonnait d'avoir peur d'elle, également. Mais c'était normal ; après tout, avec toutes les armes qu'elle portait sur elle et ses yeux étranges, elle attirait forcément l'attention. Isyl remercia les fermiers et se dirigea vers la ville. La bourse contenait environ trois mille gils, monnaie locale de Gaiya. Avec cela, elle pourrait s'acheter de quoi vivre et un sac pour cacher ses armes !

Au port, elle se renseigna sur les bateaux qui partaient pour le continent est. Le plus tôt était le ferry qui se rendait dans une ville appelée Junon. _Comme la déesse romaine…_ pensa Isyl. Quelle coïncidence ! Lors du voyage, elle put se reposer jusqu'au soir. Elle débarqua alors dans une cité où l'air empestait la pollution. Même les rayons du soleil couchant ne parvenaient à masquer les fumées des usines. Effectivement, Aerith avait raison : Gaiya ressemblait beaucoup à la Terre ! N'ayant aucune envie de s'attarder ici, Isyl dénicha un hôtel ; elle partirait le lendemain matin. D'après les cartes qu'elle avait consultées, Edge se trouvait au sud de Junon.

Elle prit une sorte de train à grande vitesse qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à Edge. Avant qu'il ne démarre, une jeune fille arriva en courant jusqu'au compartiment d'Isyl :

-Pardon, je peux m'asseoir là ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs !

Isyl acquiesça en souriant, et la jeune fille s'installa en face d'elle. Les cheveux bruns mi-longs, elle avait des traits typiquement asiatiques !

-J'ai failli rater le départ ! s'exclama-t-elle. (elle observa Isyl) Oh, mais… vous venez de Wutai ?

-…Non ! répondit Isyl, embarrassée.

-C'est marrant, on dirait ! Moi, je viens de là-bas ; et vous, vous venez d'où, alors ?

-Eh bien… du nord, assura la jeune femme qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Waouh, ça doit être loin ! C'est vrai que vos yeux ne sont pas wutaiens… !

Isyl s'efforça de dissimuler ses yeux qui trahissaient sa véritable nature. Ils l'avaient déjà fait remarquer à Junon… La jeune fille n'était pas méchante, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était curieuse !

-Moi, c'est Yuffie, reprit-elle d'un air enjoué. Yuffie Kisaragi !

-Je m'appelle Isyl Yamiyo.

-Enchantée ! Et tu vas où, comme ça ?

-A Edge. Je dois retrouver mes… des amis.

La jeune femme se remémora les paroles de Kadaj. Il valait mieux ne pas trop parler de ce qu'elle allait faire. Cette fille avait l'air bien sympathique, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui faire confiance.

-Moi aussi, j'y vais ! On pourrait peut-être faire le voyage ensemble ? proposa-t-elle. J'ai des amis qui tiennent un bar dans Edge. Ils seront ravis de t'accueillir !

-C'est une bonne idée, oui.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison elle avait accepté ; peut-être avait-elle besoin de compagnie Mais elle réalisa subitement que Yuffie lui rappelait Hastue, son amie terrienne. Hatsue… que faisait-elle, en ce moment ? Isyl sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, qu'elle ravala.

-Dis… Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, en ce moment ?

-Non… je ne crois pas… pourquoi ?

-Ben , mes amis d'Edge m'ont contactée parce qu'il se passe plein de chose anormales depuis deux jours. L'un d'eux a même cru sentir la présence de Sephiroth ! Tu imagines ?

Le sang d'Isyl se glaça. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

-Isyl, ça va ? Tu as l'air toute bouleversée ! Tu le connais, ou quoi ?

-Non, répondit-elle brusquement. J'en ai vaguement entendu parler. Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

Yuffie lui raconta qu'il avait essayé de s'emparer de Gaiya à deux reprises et que ses amis l'avaient déjà combattu. _Mais dans quoi me suis-je fourrée ?_ se dit elle. C'était ce que craignait Isyl : se retrouver avec des personnes opposées à son ami…

Ah, nous sommes arrivées ! s'exclama l'adolescente quelques heures plus tard.

Par la fenêtre, la jeune femme discerna les immeubles gris qui mordaient le ciel, de la même couleur. Elle se leva et prit ses bagages, tandis que Yuffie prenait un air bizarre.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Un drôle de type te regarde, dit-elle innocemment.

Isyl se retourna et ne vit personne. Mais elle sentit un courant d'air glacial la traverser. Le même qu'à Ajiit ! Etrange…

-Je t'assure, il était là il y a une seconde ! s'exclama Yuffie.

Isyl préféra ne pas trop s'en préoccuper. Elle avait assez de problèmes comme cela !Après avoir connu l' « antiquité » d'Ecky'l, l'exotisme d'Alyssa et l'harmonie d'Ajiit, Isyl eut un choc en retrouvant la modernité de la Terre. Autant Junon était industrielle et légèrement vétuste, autant Edge était évoluée. Construite en béton et en acier grisâtre, elle paraissait très récente, mais construite avec des matériaux sûrement déjà utilisés.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens à Edge, non ?

Isyl acquiesça. Inutile de mentir, cela se voyait trop sur son visage.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun arbre ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

-C'est parce que les anciens réacteurs mako de Midgar ont pompé toute l'énergie vitale des environs. Edge et Midgar sont entourées par un désert stérile…

Isyl ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'était un « réacteur mako » :

-Mais d'où tu sors, toi !? dit Yuffie en riant.

Elle lui expliqua que ces réacteurs extrayaient l'énergie de la Rivière de la Vie, puis la convertissaient en énergie mako, qui permettait de produire de l'électricité et du carburant. Mais cette source d'énergie avaient des effets secondaires : cela avait bien failli tuer la planète qui avait vu son énergie la quitter de plus en plus. Aujourd'hui, on utilisait surtout du pétrole. Isyl fut tentée de lui dire que le pétrole était aussi dangereux, mais cela trahirait sa provenance !

-Il est tard, dit Yuffie. Tu veux venir passer la soirée avec mes amis ? Tu ne les dérangeras pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'ai embarrassé d'Isyl.

Isyl accepta. Que craignait-elle, si elle parvenait à cacher sa vraie nature ? Elle devrait mentir, ce qu'elle détestait, mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Peut-être pourrait-elle en apprendre plus sur ce dont Yuffie lui avait parlé. Elle ne voulait pas dire non à cette dernière, étant donné qu'elle s'était montrée si sympathique…

Entraînée par la jeune fille enjouée, elle parcourut un dédale de rues métalliques. Enfin, elle se retrouva devant un bar, le 7th Heaven, et passa la porte.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, Sephiroth ruminait de sombres pensées. Il avait pisté Aran sur deux continents mais chaque fois qu'il le rattrapait, celui-ci le distançait. Jenova s'impatientait, elle aussi. Des Humains l'avaient sûrement déjà repéré ; malgré son envie irrésistible d'en tuer quelques-uns uns, il dut se résoudre à éviter les villes. Ces traîtres paieraient, mais plus tard, après qu'ils eurent rallié Aran à leur cause. Ensuite, sa Mère et lui se débarrasseraient de ces stupides êtres…

Aran avait prit l'apparence d'un Humain lorsqu'il avait commencé à traverser des villages. Quelle honte, pensait Jenova, qu'un Yuu'Gure, un Cetra pure souche, prenne l'apparence d'un de ces traîtres ! Son fils songeait à la même chose… Il aperçut les sommets d'un massif montagneux couvert de brume. Ainsi, Aran se dirigeait vers Nibelheim… Sephiroth ne manquerait pas de faire un détour par le manoir, et le réacteur mako. Revoir ce lieu lui rappellerait sûrement des souvenirs, de merveilleux souvenirs…

En chemin, il s'était fait attaquer par quelques monstres. Tuer lui avait fait grand bien ; sa puissance se ravivait à chaque nouvelle victime ! Malgré cela, ses proies préférées restaient les Humains… Dans les montagnes, il se souvint du jour où il avait découvert sa Mère, dissimulée au cœur du réacteur. Même s'il était désormais vide, Sephiroth aurait aimé s'y rendre à nouveau. Malheureusement, Aran ne se dirigeait pas dans cette direction. L'air empestait la mako, il lui était donc difficile d'évaluer sa position.

_Aran est ici, tout près,_ susurra Jenova. Effectivement, il sentait son imposante présence. Il n'avait qu'à aller lui parler, et ensemble, ils pourraient reprendre cette planète, et vaincre ce monde corrompu. Aran se tenait dans une grotte à ciel ouvert, où jaillissait une fontaine à mako. La mako… elle se mêlait au sang Cetra qui coulait dans ses veines, lui procurant un supplément de puissance.

Aran, sous sa forme humaine, était assis au pied de cette source. Les jambes croisées, les yeux fermés, on aurait dit qu'il méditait. En sentant Sephiroth arriver, il ouvrit les yeux en souriant, l'air méprisant.

-Finalement, l'Ôkanni est venu, lança-t-il.

-Aran… Jenova et moi-même désirons que tu nous aide à nous débarrasser des Humains, ainsi que de ce monde dépravé.

-Oh, ainsi, ma chère sœur est là ? Je me doutais qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se manifester. Alors, ma douce, tu t'es lassée de Gaiya ? Quant à toi, siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Sephiroth, tu t'es enfin décidé à me rejoindre ? Pas trop tôt ! Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais dis que je souhaitais détruire ce monde.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même à Pharos, dit Sephiroth. Je finirai le travail de ma chère sœur. Le but de Mère est de se venger de ces pseudo-Cetras qui ont osé nous voler la planète et la corrompre !

-Mais je n'ai jamais déclaré m'allier à elle, rétorqua Aran.

A ce moment, Jenova s'exprima à travers son fils :

-Tu n'as aucune chance d'atteindre ton but sans moi, Aran. Et tu le sais très bien.

Aran se leva, puis lança :

-Alors, demande à ton fils de le faire pour toi. N'est-il pas l'élu des Yuu'Gure ? N'est-il pas comparable à un dieu ?

Jenova se tut, alors que son frère éclata de rire. Il se dirigea vers Sephiroth et le toisa. Ce dernier savait pourquoi sa Mère ne répondait pas : il n'avait pas été capable de la satisfaire, par deux fois. Mais avec Aran dans leur camp, c'était une autre affaire.

-Et toi, petit Ôkanni, es-tu vraiment l'élu ; comprends-tu la dimension de notre plan de pensée ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Sephiroth avec défiance. Dans le cas contraire, Mère ne m'aurait jamais choisi.

Aran rit encore, puis il écarta les bras. Ses cheveux devinrent gris, puis blancs argentés. Ses yeux de braise se mirent à luire ; sa peau devint bleu pâle, et les ailes de chair écarlate surgirent à nouveau de ses omoplates. Sephiroth avait devant lui la réplique exacte de sa Mère bien-aimée, en version masculine.

-Tu m'amuses, élu, rit Aran. Tu es entièrement dévoué à Jenova, n'est-ce pas ? Avec vos connaissances, vous pourrez peut-être m'être utile, qui sait ?

Sephiroth sentit l'âme de Jenova se gorger d'espoir. S'ils parvenaient à enrôler Aran de leur côté et à le manipuler de sorte à ce qu'ils en tirent profit dans leur quête, ce serait gagné d'avance !

Aran se rassit au pied de la fontaine à mako.

-Cependant, si vous voulez que je vous aide, vous allez devoir faire quelque chose pour moi. (Il resta silencieux quelques instants) Allez me chercher cette petite, Isyl. Elle nous sera très utile.

Jenova cria d'indignation, ce qui provoqua une douleur atroce dans l'esprit de Sephiroth, même s'il l'ignora.

-Que veux-tu faire d'elle ? s'exclama-t-elle par le biais de son fils. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle !

-Bien sûr que si. Serais-tu jalouse, ma chère sœur ? Crains-tu qu'elle soit plus importante aux yeux et au cœur de ton fils que toi ?

C'était ridicule. Personne ne remplacerait jamais sa Mère !

-Jamais, siffla-t-elle. Nous n'avons tout simplement pas besoin d'une petite idiote de son genre ! L'as-tu regardé ? Elle ne sait même pas se battre correctement ! Quant à savoir qui nous sommes… ces fous sont allés lui mettre dans la tête que nous étions mauvais… !

-A vous de la convaincre, répliqua froidement Aran. Si vous n'en êtes pas capables, je vais devoir me passer de vous deux…

Sephiroth parvint à convaincre Jenova, mais elle jura qu'elle se débarrasserait d'elle à la moindre occasion. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. En outre, il serait aisé pour Sephiroth de convaincre Isyl, même si elle n'appréciait pas Aran.

* * *

Isyl passa la porte du 7th Heaven. A leur entrée, une enfant accourut.

-Yuffie !

Cette petite fille d'environ dix ans se prénommait Marlène et vivait ici. Elle fit un grand sourire à Isyl quand Yuffie la lui présenta. Justement, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena derrière le bar.

-Oh, c'est toi, Yuffie ? Bienvenue ! dit une femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Tu as amené une amie… ?

-Oui, Tifa. C'est Isyl, je l'ai rencontrée dans le train !

Elle prit Isyl par le bras et la présenta à Tifa comme un cadeau :

-Elle vient voir des amis, à Edge !

En s'inclinant respectueusement, Isyl déclara :

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, madame, mais Yuffie m'a si gentiment proposé de passer la soirée ici…

Elle lui fit un sourire timide. Tifa lui répondit de la même façon, mais son visage prit un air soucieux tandis qu'elle observait ses yeux.

-D'où viens-tu, Isyl ? demanda-t-elle.

-Du nord…

Isyl voulut cacher ses yeux, mais trop tard. _Quelle idiote je fais !_ Tifa avait-elle remarqué quelque chose ?

-Tu vas voir, elle est sympa ! s'exclama Yuffie.

Tifa n'ajouta rien et sourit. Isyl accepta avec joie sa proposition de rester dîner, car il commençait à être vraiment tard. Dans la soirée, tandis qu'Isyl et Marlène jouaient à un jeu que la petite lui avait appris, la porte s'ouvrit. Ce n'était ni Tifa, ni Yuffie, car elles étaient parties faire des achats depuis quelques minutes, mais un jeune homme blond, suivit par une sorte de loup de couleur rousse. Ils saluèrent Marlène. Au passage, Isyl remarqua que le loup parlait… ce qui ne l'étonnait plus, après tout ce qu'elle avait vu !

En voyant Isyl, le jeune homme s'arrêta net, méfiant. Il dit à la fillette de monter dans sa chambre.

-Qui es-tu ?

Isyl se présenta une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi avez-vous des yeux mako ? Etes-vous… comme eux ?

-Des quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, dit-il sombrement.

L'espèce de loup s'approcha d'Isyl :

-Cloud, dit-il d'une voix calme, emplie de sagesse, rien ne prouve qu'elle est comme eux. Regarde-là ! A-t-elle l'air de vouloir détruire le monde ?

A ces mots, le sang d'Isyl ne fit qu'un tour, et elle se leva :

-Détruire le monde !? Jamais ! Je souhaite plutôt le contraire…

-On ne sait jamais, avec les gens comme vous, la coupa Cloud.

Il restait calme, mais sa voix était tendue.

-Comme nous ? Je ne comprends pas… !

-Eh bien, dit le loup, vous êtes…

-Laisse-moi lui expliquer, Nanaki. Vous êtes manipulés par elle, pas vrai ? Jenova ! ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air interrogateur d'Isyl.

-Hein ? Non, pas du tout ! Bien au contraire, je veux l'empêcher de nuire, si elle revient !

Consciente qu'elle en avait trop dit, la jeune femme mit une main sur sa bouche.

-Cloud, je suis certain qu'elle ne nous veut aucun mal.

-Nanaki a raison, fit une voix grave derrière la jeune femme. Je ne sens aucune mauvaise présence en elle.

Isyl se retourna, surprise. Un homme se tenait adossé au mur, derrière elle. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et une cape rouge qui dissimulait en partie son visage. Il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un…

-Je suis arrivé aussi vite que j'ai pu. Ton message m'a intrigué, Cloud. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Bonjour, Vincent, dit ce dernier. Vois-tu, il y a quelques jours, j'ai senti une menace. Nanaki aussi.

-J'ai ressenti cela, moi aussi, déclara le dénommé Vincent. Cela m'était si… familier…

-Nous pensons qu'il pourrait s'agir de Sephiroth, soupira Cloud. Et la présence d'un de ses Incarnés ici-même en est la preuve.

Parlait-il d'Isyl ? Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, à présent. La jeune femme était vraiment en mauvaise posture…

-Ce n'est pas une Incarnée, Cloud, dit Vincent.

Elle était l'objet de toutes les attentions. Elle se sentait comme un animal pris en cage. Soudain, elle remarque un détail qui la frappa :

-Mais… vous aussi, vous avez les « yeux mako » ! Vous êtes comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais du dégoût se lisait clairement sur son visage. En effet, il avait les même yeux qu'Isyl, mais quelque chose manquait…

-Cela n'a rien à voir, lâcha-t-il finalement. Ne me compare pas à toi, petite.

-Dis-moi, demanda Nanaki à la jeune femme, connais-tu Sephiroth ?

-Non… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Jenova le manipule. J'ai senti la puissance de cette créature, moi aussi. S'il le faut, je tenterai de l'arrêter, mais je n'ai jamais rien eu à voir avec elle !

Nanaki sourit doucement.

-Il y a longtemps, expliqua-t-il, nous avons du combattre Sephiroth et Jenova. Cela a recommencé il y a quelques mois. Nous avons du sacrifier énormément de choses …

-J'en ai entendu parler, murmura Isyl.

Cloud sortit de la pièce, excédé. Vincent le suivit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il est un peu têtu. Tu sais, nous avons tous beaucoup souffert lors de cette guerre. Lui, particulièrement. Et tu lui rappelles ces mauvais souvenirs.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… !

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Isyl.

Cette dernière se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je dois partir ; j'ai déjà causé trop de problèmes. Dites au revoir à Marlène et aux autres de ma part, et remerciez-les de leur accueil, s'il vous plait.

-Sache que si un jour tu as besoin de quelque chose, notre porte te sera grande ouverte.

En le remerciant, Isyl s'en alla. Il pleuvait, à présent. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient éclaircies dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, et elle avait sommeil, elle chercha donc un hôtel. Elle se sentait terriblement seule ; elle n'avait plus l'habitude de vivre en solitaire… Pourquoi Sephiroth ne se manifestait-il pas ? Le jeune homme lui manquait autant qu'Hatsue. Lorsqu'elle essaya de le contacter par le biais de leur esprit, tel qu'ils le faisaient de temps à autre, une force redoutable la repoussa douloureusement. Jenova…

--


	14. Chapitre 13: Retrouvailles

Voici le chapitre treize. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé de review, et je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour les prochains chapitres!

Ah, au fait, désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'accord... 'faut que je revoie ma conjugaison!

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Retrouvailles 

« D_emain nous verrons bien toujours pire je suppose  
Au plus bas du tréfonds de la nature humaine  
Naufragés dans la __nuit__ direction la __sortie__ »_

_Damien Saez – Autour de moi les fous_

--

Le lendemain, Isyl sortit en ville afin de chercher des informations sur Midgar. L'ancienne capitale était située au nord d'Edge. Isyl ignorait la raison pour laquelle elle avait été détruite. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se rendit sur les lieux, elle fut persuadée que quelque chose d'une puissance phénoménale s'était déchaîné. Tout n'était que Chaos, ruine et désolation. Au loin, Isyl aperçut les restes d'un gratte-ciel encore debout. La moitié s'était écroulée, sûrement pas naturellement !

Sur sa façade, elle remarqua un grand symbole rouge : Shin-Ra… alors c'était quelque part dans cette tour que les autres se trouvaient. Pressée de les rejoindre, elle piqua un sprint en direction de la tour. En cinq minutes, elle y parvint. _Record battu… et je ne suis même pas épuisée !_ se dit-elle, un peu essoufflée. Les ruines qui jonchaient le sol rendaient l'exploration de Midgar difficile, mais elle avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis Alyssa.

Les traces d'un récent combat marquaient les environs. Isyl se demanda si cela avait un lien avec ce qu'elle avait appris à Edge. Par chance, l'entrée principale du bâtiment n'était pas obstruée ! A l'intérieur, la brune sentit une forte présence très familière. Kadaj ? Elle ne savait pas trop où chercher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de la façon dont elle avait communiqué avec son petit frère. Dégainant Souba, elle se concentra ; après quelques échecs, à cause du lieu qui n'était pas propice à la concentration, elle parvint à ouvrir son âme.

Kadaj se trouvait aux sous-sols. Les autres étaient avec lui. Même si Isyl n'arrivait pas à communiquer avec eux, elle détecta leur présence, telle une bougie de vie dans l'obscurité de la désolation. La jeune femme traversa le hall ravagé, vestige d'une grande prospérité, et se précipita dans les escaliers qui menaient aux profondeurs du building. Miraculeusement, ils n'étaient pas bouchés par les gravats des étages supérieurs. Les paliers se succédaient interminablement et se ressemblaient tous. Combien y'en avait-il, comme ça ?

Arrivée au vingtième, elle se retrouva devant une énorme porte blindée. Les autres étaient là, elle le savait ! Mais comment ouvrir cette fichue porte ? Une serrure à code fixée au mur, à côté de la porte pouvait sûrement l'ouvrir. La jeune femme pianota au hasard pendant quelques instants. Le mot _Error_ s'affichait en permanence, ce qui l'irrita : elle était trop fébrile pour se concentrer sur un stupide code ! Excédée, elle envoya son poing sur le boîtier, ce qui le réduisit presque en morceaux. En grésillant et en grinçant, la porte s'ouvrit.

Derrière elle, Isyl découvrit une grande salle avec quelques fauteuils. C'était ici que les gens en blouse blanche se reposaient ; la brune se souvenait l'avoir déjà aperçue, une fois. Désormais, ce n'était plus des scientifiques, mais des Ôkannis qui se tenaient là. Il y en avait une vingtaine, environ. Et parmi eux…

-Isyl !! s'écria une voix.

Le propriétaire de cette voix se précipita dans les bras de la jeune femme, la faisant tomber.

-Kadaj…

-Tu es enfin là… murmura-t-il, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

Ce qu'elle était heureuse de le trouver !L'étreignant, Isyl sentit son cœur se réchauffer en battant à tout rompre. Elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. De la joie, peut-être…Les autres Ôkannis se levèrent. Des hommes et des femmes aux visages juvéniles, parfois des enfants, sortirent des pièces adjacentes. Ils étaient tous comme Isyl… Les cheveux argentés, noir ou parfois striés d'argent, les yeux bleus ou verts, d'une couleur luisant étrangement dans la lumière des néons. Cependant, un détail alarma la brune : même élancés de nature, ils étaient tous beaucoup trop maigres. Ce n'était pas normal. Kadaj avait parlé d'une pénurie de nourriture…

Malgré leur regard triste, ils accueillirent Isyl avec chaleur. Kadaj releva la tête. Ce qu'il avait changé ! Il était devenu un beau jeune homme un peu efféminé, à présent. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux en amande lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Isyl les essuya délicatement et l'embrassa sur le front avant de demander :

-Combien sommes-nous ?

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés répondit qu'ils étaient environ une soixantaine. D'après les souvenirs d'Isyl, ils étaient une bonne centaine.

-Nous étions beaucoup plus que cela, avant…

-Nombreux sont ceux qui n'ont pas supporté les expérimentations…

-Je vois. Je me souviens de toi, hésita Isyl. Tu es Yazoo, le grand frère de Kadaj… ?

-Et ton grand frère à toi aussi, sourit-il.

Isyl se sentait étonnamment bien parmi ses semblables qui l'avaient tout de suite acceptée. Mais il manquait quelqu'un : Sephiroth… Le connaissaient-ils ? Ses nouveaux amis l'incitèrent à s'asseoir parmi eux, quand un rugissement retentit. Tous se tournèrent vers la porte ouverte, d'où le cri était parti… Isyl dégaina son Souba et tendit l'autre à Kadaj.

-Finalement, on dirait que tu vas en avoir besoin !

Il le saisit en souriant bizarrement, se préparant à défendre le groupe d'Ôkannis. Un nouveau rugissement se fit entendre ; une étrange créature vaguement humaine, mi-rampante, mi-courante, comme une araignée, apparut en dévoilant une rangée de crocs effilés. Kadaj et Isyl s'élancèrent à sa rencontre : Isyl feignit de l'attaquer de face et se déroba par la gauche, tandis que Kadaj le distrayait en repoussant ses coups de griffes. Même Souba avait parfois du mal à le blesser, tant le cuir du monstre était dur !

La jeune femme se remémora la façon dont Sephiroth avait cherché à atteindre le point faible du sanglier géant, à Ecky'l. Trouver son point faible… En l'occurrence, celui du monstre rampant se situait sous son poitrail. Difficile d'accès, mais Kadaj, ayant compris la tactique d'Isyl, lui asséna un coup de pied sur le museau, qui le fit se dresser sur ses pattes arrières. Profitant de la situation, Isyl porta le coup final au monstre.

-Eh bien, tu sais te défendre ! fit Kadaj.

-Toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose !?

Yazoo examina le cadavre et soupira.

-Probablement une expérience.

-Il a dut être attiré par l'abondance de mako, renchérit une jeune femme. Regardez, son sang en est imprégné.

Le sang qui se répandait sur le sol présentait en effet d'étranges reflets bleuâtres.

-Isyl, en as-tu croisé d'autres ? demanda Kadaj, inquiet.

-Non. Le bâtiment paraissait désert. Mais que voulez-vous dire par « abondance de mako » ?

A Edge, Cloud avait déclaré qu'elle avait des yeux « mako ». Elle désirait avoir quelques explications, s'ils savaient quelque chose.

-C'est vrai, tu n'étais plus là quand nous avons su la vérité… dit doucement Yazoo.

Isyl s'assit à ses côtés, avec Kadaj entre eux deux. Ce dernier ne la quittait plus, depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée !

-Il y a environ deux ans, les scientifiques partirent précipitamment, en nous abandonnant, bien sûr. Nous avons ainsi pu sortir de nos cellules et explorer l'étage. Comme tu as pu le voir, l'entrée principale était toujours scellée. Mais nous en avons trouvé un autre, un peu plus tard… enfin, je suppose que Kadaj t'en a déjà parlé. Comme quasiment toutes les salles étaient ouvertes, nous avons retrouvé des documents consignant les rapports d'expériences qu'ils pratiquaient sur nous.

Le cœur d'Isyl battait à tout rompre. Elle allait enfin savoir comment elle était née.

-Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te secouer, reprit l'argenté. Nous ne sommes pas nés ainsi. Enfin, pas tous. Nous avons été créés de toutes pièces par ces fous. A l'origine, nos parents et certains d'entre nous étaient humains ; apparemment, nous venons d'un endroit appelé Wutai.

-C'est vrai, ajouta un adolescent. J'avais six ans quand ils nous ont enlevés, mes parents et mois, et m'ont conduit ici. J'étais wutaien, et de nombreux enlèvements avaient déjà eu lieu.

Isyl repensa aux paroles de Yuffie, qui lui avait qu'elle ressemblait à une wutaienne. En outre, ils avaient tous les yeux bridés, comme la jeune fille.

-Mais qui ? Et… pourquoi !? s'exclama Isyl.

-La Shin-Ra, expliqua Kadaj. Ils avaient besoin de spécimens pour le Projet Jenova, et la guerre entre Wutai et la Shin-Ra favorisait ces enlèvements.

-Jenova… la Calamité ?

-Parfaitement, répondit Yazoo. Ils ont greffé sur des enfants et embryons humains des cellules souches de cette créature. D'après ce que nous avons lu, les sujets adultes rejetaient ces cellules. Ils nous ont également injecté dans les veines de l'énergie mako. Sans cette dernière, qui accélérait la régénération cellulaire, les cellules ne pouvaient pas se développer, et étaient rejetées par le corps, enfant ou embryon, qui en mourait. Mais grâce à la mako, le corps ne combattait plus cet intrus, et les cellules se développaient normalement, finissant par remplacer les cellules humaines en fusionnant avec.

-C'est donc la raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes ni Humains, ni Yuu'gure, murmura Isyl pour elle-même, sidérée.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause, puis continua :

-Les scientifiques de la Shin-Ra ont testé différentes façons de greffer les cellules de Jenova. Ceux qui les ont reçues avant leur naissance ont les cheveux argentés ; les autres bruns ; et ceux qui les ont reçues quelques heures seulement avant leur naissance sont comme toi, Isyl. La couleur de nos yeux vient de la mako, et nos pupilles, de la Calamité.

-Mais quel était le but précis du Projet Jenova ? demanda Isyl.

-Créer des êtres ayant les mêmes capacités que les Cetras. A l'origine, ils désiraient se servir de nous pour trouver la Terre Promise, un lieu riche en mako, que les Cetras protégeaient. Mais au final, ils ont préféré faire de nous des machines à tuer pour faire main basse sur la planète.

Isyl déglutit. Toutes ces révélations l'avaient secouée, effectivement. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu subir pendant toutes ces années… Mais un Ôkanni d'âge mûr lui montra des documents polycopiés avec un air dégoûté. Les rapports de certaines expériences y étaient rédigés en détail :

_Spécimen n° 0123_

_Taille : 1,68 mètres_

_Type : Argent-04_

_Spécialités : maîtrise élé. Foudre, ambidextrie (armes blanches), plongeon mental._

_Tests : isolation dans caisson mako, épreuve résistance à élé. Foudre, implantation d'élé. Foudre dans l'organisme, examens plongeon mental. _

Révulsée, la brune interrompit sa lecture. Les autres documents parlaient d'expériences du même genre, telles que la résistance physique à un élément déterminé, ou bien des tests sur la réaction de l'organisme face à certaines substances. Isyl comprenaient mieux pourquoi certains n'avaient pas survécu… Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle rendit les documents à l'argenté.

-Le numéro cent vingt-trois, c'est moi, lui dit Kadaj. Je peux maîtriser l'élément foudre sans problème et je sais comment entrer dans l'esprit des gens, à la manière de Jenova. Chacun d'entre nous possède une particularité de ce genre…

Se demandant quelle pouvait bien être la sienne, Isyl fouilla dans les documents à la recherche de son dossier. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient nommés que par un numéro. Impossible donc de déterminer lequel était le sien. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ; elle craignait de ne pas supporter la découverte de ce qu'elle avait subi…

-Connaissez-vous Sephiroth ? s'entendit-elle demander.

Kadaj frémit en entendant ce nom, mais il répondit, mal à l'aise :

-Si on veut, oui. Jenova m'a souvent parlé de lui. Mais il n'a jamais vécu parmi nous.

-Il fut le premier à naître de ces expérimentations, dit une jeune femme brune-argentée. Les scientifiques l'ont gardé à l'extérieur de cette zone, sauf quand ils l'emmenaient aux laboratoires. Nous avons retrouvé des dossiers informatiques le concernant : il a longtemps fait partie d'un groupe d'élite de la Shin-Ra, constitué d'humains adultes ayant supporté l'injection de mako et de cellules souches. Ils étaient différents, mais restaient humains ; ils ne subissaient pas de transformations génétiques majeures. Sephiroth, lui, est né ainsi. Il était censé être le guerrier parfait…

Si Isyl avait été seule, elle aurait eu du mal à admettre de telles atrocités, mais avec le soutien des autres, elle se sentait forte. Les Ôkannis souffraient beaucoup de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, même s'ils avaient fini par accepter ces épreuves avec sagesse.

-Qu'était la chose que nous avons combattu ?

-Le processus de mutation génétique est très difficile à tolérer, expliqua la jeune femme. En nous plongeant dans des cuves emplies de mako, nous ressentions moins ses effets. En même temps, la transformation s'accélérait. Le monstre que Kadaj et toi avez affronté est resté plusieurs années plongé dans une de ces cuves.

Horrifiée, Isyl retint ses larmes. Alors, ce monstre était humain, à l'origine… ! Comment pouvait-on faire cela ? Plus elle en apprenait, et plus elle se sentait différente de ces êtres impitoyables. _Ils n'étaient que des enfants… des innocents !_ pensa-t-elle, effarée.

A son tour, elle leur conta sa propre histoire, en omettant de parler de Sephiroth. La réaction que Kadaj avait eue en entendant son nom lui avait suffit à comprendre que l'adolescent le craignait, pour une raison ou pour une autre ! Etrangement, aucun ne fut surpris en apprenant que Gaiya n'était pas la seule planète habitée. Ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient Ôkannis. Une race à part, nommée ainsi à cause de leurs yeux félins.

--

A présent, ils devaient partir de ce lieu maudit. Rassemblant quelques biens, comme des restes de nourriture en conserves ou des armes que les plus âgés avaient déniché. On donna à Isyl une tenue de combat en cuir, semblable à celle que portait Kadaj et quelques autres : la jeune femme en avait plus qu'assez de son uniforme d'Assassine !

La montée à la surface se fit sans encombre. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas tant de « monstres » que cela. Pour la plupart des survivants, le soleil qui rendait leur peau d'autant plus blême était une grande découverte. Emerveillés par la beauté de l'astre du jour et par l'air pur qui pour la première fois, ne sentait pas le désinfectant, ils sortirent dans les ruines de Midgar. Isyl aurait préféré que leur première vue d'ensemble soit plus charmante, mais l'on n'y pouvait rien.

-Où allons-nous, maintenant ? demanda Kadaj.

Elle lui répondit que le meilleur endroit où s'établir serait Ajiit. Au moins, là-bas, ils ne seraient pas dérangés et ne dérangeraient personne. L'harmonie de cette forêt reposerait le corps et l'âme torturés des Ôkannis… Cependant, la route serait longue. Ils étaient en train de débattre sur la meilleure route à emprunter, quand une jeune fille s'approcha d'Isyl :

-Grande sœur, je sens une présence près d'ici. Glaciale. Dangereuse.

La brune se retourna et observa la jeune fille. Brune elle aussi, elle paraissait un peu plus jeune qu'Isyl. Mais ce qui la distinguait des autres étaient ses yeux, recouverts par des bandes de tissus noires. Comment pouvait-elle se déplacer aussi gracieusement ? Elle se prénommait Amaria. Son visage tourné en direction d'un immense bloc de béton, elle déclara :

-Il est là…

En effet, une silhouette apparut. Même dans la lumière du jour, elle dégageait une aura de noirceur impénétrable. Une nouvelle fois, Isyl sentit un frisson glacé la traverser.

-Ainsi, c'est vous qui me suiviez , fit-elle.

La silhouette encapuchonnée se laissa tomber au sol, sa cape noire voletant gracieusement autour de ses jambes. Sans se présenter, il lança :

-Tu as fini par comprendre, « Isyl la Traîtresse ».

Celle-ci ne répondit pas à l'insulte, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis au… service de ceux que tu appelles les Yuu'Gure ; les vrais Cetras qui n'ont jamais rejoint ces idiots d'Humains…

Sa voix était jeune mais son ton exprimait une haine bien plus âgée.

-Que me veux-tu ?

Il dévoila son visage d'adolescent ; il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Ravagé par les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, son visage avait des yeux mako bleus, cernés, encadrés de cheveux argentés striés de noir… Un Ôkanni ! Celui-ci n'avait rien de ceux qui accompagnaient Isyl. Ses intentions étaient clairement néfastes et sa simple présence donnait la nausée à la jeune femme.

-Prenez garde au Yuu'Gure vengeur qui jugera ce monde, dit-il. Ni les humains, ni les Ôkannis ne seront épargnés, toi en particulier.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela, alors que tu as toi-même trahi les nôtres !? s'écria Isyl.

-Je n'ai de comptes à rendre qu'aux Yuu'Gure, grande sœur, cracha-t-il, haineux.

-Dis-moi qui tu es, ordonna Isyl.

-Je viens d'un endroit qui défie ton plan de conscience, et je suis… je suis…

Son visage se crispa, comme s'il souffrait atrocement.

-Je suis cela qui tu as abandonné sans le moindre remords, siffla-t-il finalement. Et n'oublie pas que je n'aurai aucune pitié pour ceux de ton espèce. Vous paierez !

Il disparut dans un bruissement, laissant la question qui brûlait les lèvres d'Isyl en suspens. De profonds doutes l'assaillirent soudain, et si elle l'avait connue ? Mais elle ne se souvenait pas de lui, pourtant…

-Isyl, qui était-ce ? lui demanda Kadaj.

La jeune femme reprit brutalement conscience du temps et de l'espace. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, un adulte s'avança :

-Marduk… Ainsi, lui aussi est toujours en vie !

Il lui expliqua que Marduk était tout jeune lorsque Isyl avait disparu. Elle ne l'avait donc pas connu, étant donné qu'il était dans un laboratoire spécialement conçu pour les nouveau-nés. Marduk grandit ensuite dans un labo à l'écart des autres. Replié sur lui-même, il passait son temps libre roulé en boule dans un coin, et agressait quiconque l'approchait. Le jour où il tua un scientifique qui venait l'emmener en salle d'expérimentation, il disparut à son tour sans laisser de traces. C'était il y a un peu plus de deux ans.

Au sol, à l'endroit où se trouvait Marduk, Isyl mis la main sur un médaillon : un cercle raturé de deux éclairs qui se croisaient en son centre… Que signifiait-il ? Troublée, elle resta silencieuse tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre de Midgar. En chemin, Amaria, la jeune fille aveugle, lui parla de ses dons :

-Ils ont beau m'avoir rendue aveugle, je peux voir aussi bien que vous. Je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour me repérer. Je peux déceler les esprits plus loin que n'importe qui ; mes autres sens me permettent de percevoir comme une personne normale. Et… j'arrive à visualiser l'aura de ceux qui m'entourent.

-Comment est la mienne ? demanda Isyl.

-Sa couleur… je ne la vois pas très bien. Tu es à la fois inquiète pour l'avenir, et confiante. Tu as confiance en nous, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu sais que de nombreux conflits t'attendent dans le futur.

Elle avait raison, c'était tout à fait ce qu'Isyl ressentait… Amaria était vraiment incroyable !

--

Progresser au milieu des ruines n'était pas aisé, mais les Ôkannis, avec leur corps amélioré et surentraîné, s'en sortaient bien. Au bout de deux heures, environ, ils atteignirent une zone moins ravagée que les autres. Intriguée par un grand bâtiment, Isyl décida de faire une pause. L'édifice, bien conservé, possédait encore un semblant de toit. La jeune femme entra par la porte détruite ; et fut encore plus déconcertée. Une église… elle avait subi les affres du temps et la violence d'un combat, mais conservait son ambiance sacrée, vierge de tout mal. Au fond de l'église une mare d'eau clapotait doucement. Illuminée par le soleil, elle paraissait fraîche et potable. Des fleurs flottaient à la surface ; étrange qu'elles ne se soient pas fanées !

Se sentant soudain assoiffée, Isyl trempa ses doigts dans l'onde translucide. A l'instant où elle allait se désaltérer, Kadaj l'interpella :

-Non ! Ne bois pas !

Trop, la jeune femme avait déjà avalé de l'eau. S'étranglant à moitié, elle s'exclama :

-Qu… Pourquoi ?

-Cette eau m'a déjà fait souffrir par le passé, répondit-il.

-Tu plaisantes !? Elle est délicieuse !

Pour prouver ses dires, elle but encore quelques gorgées.

-Tu vois ? reprit-elle. Elle ne nous fera pas de mal !

Suspicieux, Kadaj goûta l'eau. Il parut convaincu et partit chercher les autres, qui avaient bien mérité un peu de repos. Ayant souvent combattu les monstres errant dans les ruines, ils se reposèrent une bonne heure. Après qu'ils soient sortis, Isyl demeura encore un peu assise à l'ombre, près du bassin, à jouer avec les pétales embaumant l'air.

-Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé les tiens, dit une voix féminine derrière elle.

Surprise, la jeune femme faillit tomber à l'eau. Aerith ! Décidément, elle avait le don de lui faire peur !

-Que faites vous là !?

-Dans les lieux sacrés, la Rivière de la Vie est plus intense qu'ailleurs, lui apprit Aerith. Il m'est facile de matérialiser mon esprit ici ou à Ajiit, par exemple. Bien que la Rivière ait presque déserté les lieux, elle circule encore en profondeur. J'ai longtemps vécu près de cette église.

-Ce sont donc les lieux emplis de la présence des Cetras qui sont sacrés, constata Isyl.

Aerith acquiesça. Puis elle lui demanda comment s'étaient passées les retrouvailles avec ses frères et sœurs.

-Cela a été plus facile que je ne le pensais. Je comprends pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu me dire comment j'étais née. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce fut de cette manière…

Isyl lui révéla qu'ils envisageaient de s'établir dans la forêt d'Ajiit ; Aerith accueillit la nouvelle avec joie :

-Bien, c'est une bonne idée ! La planète vous guidera jusque là-bas, soyez attentifs à ses signes. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Sephiroth ?

-Non malheureusement, soupira Isyl. Jenova bloque toute communication mentale. Mais tout à l'heure, nous avons rencontré un étrange garçon, Marduk. Il était comme nous, mais disait être du côté des Yuu'Gure.

Les yeux du fantôme prirent une expression inquiète.

-Marduk a toujours été hanté par les Yuu'Gure. Lorsqu'il s'est enfui, il a découvert qu'il avait le pouvoir d'ouvrir les Terminaux ; c'est ainsi qu'il a pu les rejoindre.

Isyl était désemparée. Sephiroth était déjà à priori de leur côté, et maintenant, elle devait lutter contre un autre Ôkanni, un enfant !

-Tu ne dois pas le combattre, reprit Aerith. Laisse faire le temps, il se rendra compte de ses erreurs. Pour l'instant, consacre-toi à conduire tes amis vers Ajiit.

* * *

_La mako s'insinue dans tous les pores de ma peau, se coule dans mes veines, jusqu'à mon cœur qui n'en peut plus de battre. Je ne peux plus respirer, mais le masque à oxygène continue de diffuser son air mortel._

_Chaque seconde est un supplice. Le liquide vert, à l'origine source de toute vie, devient un dangereux poison lorsqu'on en irradie quelqu'un._

_Je devrais avoir l'habitude, pourtant. C'est loin d'être la première fois qu'on m'enferme dans une de ces cuves, c'est même devenu une routine… _

_Mes longs cheveux d'argent flottent autour de moi. Trop longs, dit ce salaud, mais je me contrefiche de ce qu'il pense ; chaque fois qu'il me les coupe, je parviens à les faire repousser à ma guise. _

_C'est mon dernier symbole de liberté, et même cette ordure de scientifique détraqué ne pourra me l'enlever. _

_Tiens, il est là. J'entends sa voix névrosée de l'autre côté de mon tube. Il ne se rend même pas compte que grâce à mon ouïe ultra fine, je discerne tout ce qu'il dit… _

_-Il sera bientôt prêt. Sortez-moi ça de là ! _

_Ses assistants ouvrent ma prison de verre. La mako a endormi mon corps, je ne peux même plus marcher. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? _

_Je me réjouis de voir ce déséquilibré froncer les sourcils en me voyant me débattre malgré ma paralysie. Il ne parviendra jamais à me soumettre complètement, et il le sait. _

_Soulevé sur la table d'opération, je le vois se pencher au-dessus de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui cracher au visage… peut-être ce qu'il risque de m'infliger si je résiste trop. _

_-Allons bon, notre petit spécimen a encore laissé pousser ses cheveux ? _

_Il saisit un scalpel et me soulève la tête. Mes cheveux tombent par poignées. Ce fou sait que dès demain, ils auront repoussé, et il enragera. Cependant, me mutiler semble lui procurer un plaisir sadique. _

_Aujourd'hui, quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'y a pas autant de seringue d'habitudes. Et c'est lorsque je sens une aiguille s'enfoncer dans ma chair et distiller un liquide douloureux dans mes veines. _

_La souffrance sera intenable aujourd'hui. Et je suis certain qu'elle persistera bien longtemps. Mais de toute façon, je ne peux plus lutter, et sombre dans un sommeil éprouvant. _

--

Sephiroth se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce stupide rêve… le passé lui était lointain, désormais, et ces cauchemars ne devaient plus le hanter.

Pourquoi perduraient-ils, alors ? Hojo et sa sacro-sainte science avaient péri lorsqu'il avait lancé le Météore sur Midgar. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il avait choisi cette ville comme cible… cet idiot d'humain qui avait maltraité sa Mère avait du rire jaune en voyant son « précieux spécimen » lui envoyer un cadeau d'adieu !

Après tout, c'était normal qu'il fasse de tels rêves : il tentait de se reposer dans une des chambres du manoir Shin-Ra, à Nibelheim, après avoir traversé le mont Nibel. Isyl n'était pas loin d'ici, et il la trouverait bientôt.

La fin de cette race approchait à grands pas…


	15. Chapitre 14: Voyages

Ce chapitre arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais j'avais tellement envie de poster que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs, mais ça me rassure, sans que je sache pourquoi, de continuer à poster régulièrement!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Voyages

_« Porte-moi, Reine des cieux  
Loin de toute douleur  
Emmène moi loin d'ici  
Nous sommes morts aux yeux du monde »_

_Nightwish- Dead to the world_

--

-Au fait, dit soudain Isyl, c'est vous qui avez ramené Kadaj et ses frères à la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas moi, mais Gaiya. Ils ont beaucoup souffert à cause de la Calamité et de la folie de la Shin-Ra. Il était donc normal qu'ils bénéficient d'une deuxième chance.

Isyl se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle demande à Kadaj des précisions sur ce qu'il s'était passé, un de ces jours. La jeune femme allait prendre congé de la Cetra, car les autres l'attendaient dehors.

-Attends, Isyl, demanda Aerith. J'ai quelque chose à te remettre.

Tendant la main, elle toucha délicatement la paume d'Isyl de ses doigts glacés. Entre ceux de la brune apparut une petite sphère blanche, au cœur bleuté et luisant.

-Ceci est une matéria. Elle contient toute la connaissance de la Rivière de la Vie et des Cetras. Celle-ci, en l'occurrence, est l'incarnation de la pureté et de la vérité. Elle te permettra de faire entendre la véracité à ceux qui sont plongés dans le mensonge.

Pensant immédiatement à Sephiroth, la jeune femme accepta le présent. Cette matéria blanche pourrait sûrement l'aider à ramener son ami à la raison.

--

A l'aube du deuxième jour, les Ôkannis sortirent de Midgar. Ils traversèrent un désert stérile, où absolument rien ne poussait, le résultat de la mégalomanie de Shin-ra… Ils parcoururent des forêts tempérées et des plaines pendant encore cinq jours. Isyl, qui menait le groupe, se laissait parfois guider par des nuées de papillons bleus qui voletaient vers le nord. Ils semblaient connaître le chemin à suivre pour atteindre Ajiit…

La jeune femme commençait à être sérieusement éreintée par ce voyage qui n'en finissait pas. Cependant, les autres étaient trop heureux de découvrir le monde qui les entouraient, et de goûter à une vraie nourriture : les premiers fruits du printemps. Leur joie se transmettait à Isyl qui enviait leur innocence. Malgré les atrocités qu'ils avaient subies, ils conservaient leur candeur. On leur avait pris leur enfance ; Isyl s'efforcerait de leur rendre…

Elle se consacrait d'ailleurs à éviter les villes parsemant le continent Est. Il eut été inutile d'effrayer à la fois les Humains et les Ôkannis. Non pas que leur apparence fut repoussante ; mais d'après Kadaj, les gens prenaient peur quand ils voyaient des yeux mako… En outre, les réfugiés n'avaient évidemment pas envie de revoir les êtres qui les avaient torturés pendant des années.

A l'orée d'une forêt, il découvrirent l'océan. Quel étrange spectacle que de voir ces jeunes gens diaphanes, semblables à des elfes, observer silencieusement la mer d'un bleu turquoise se réverbérer dans leurs yeux… Isyl avait l'habitude de voir la mer ; cependant celle-ci était plus pure, plus colorée que l'eau grise de la baie de Tokyo.

-Comment allons-nous traverser ? Demanda Amaria.

Ainsi, elle voyait aussi bien la mer grâce à ses quatre sens ? Isyl n'avait pas pensé à cela ; hors de question de prendre un ferry à Junon ! A une vingtaine de kilomètres, une presqu'île saillait du continent nordique, en direction de la petite plage où attendaient les réfugiés. Isyl s'agenouilla en soupirant, honteuse de sa bévue. Comment allaient-ils faire, ils n'allaient pas traverser à la nage !?

Des exclamations lui firent relever les yeux. Un important groupe de papillons bleus se regroupaient au bord de l'eau. Eberluée, Isyl observa des racines sortir des sables blancs et s'élancer vers la mer ! Grossissant à vue d'œil, elle atteignirent avec une vitesse phénoménale l'autre rive. Ce prodige était sans aucun doute un des signes de la planète ! Invitant les autres à monter sur les racines géantes, elle s'avança au-dessus de la mer. Pourvu que ce pont improvisé ne se résorbe pas avant qu'ils aient fini de traverser !

Heureusement, ils débouchèrent sur l'autre rive sans encombre. Les racines se rétractèrent et rejoignirent leur terre maternelle. Remerciant silencieusement Gaiya pour son aide, Isyl les regarda encore un peu. Au loin, des animaux ressemblant à des dauphins bondirent joyeusement dans les airs.

--

Deux jours plus tard, il purent enfin d'établir à Ajiit. La mystique forêt plus immédiatement aux Ôkannis qui appréciaient son calme et son harmonie. Les maisons-coquillages contenaient assez de peaux tannées et de toiles en bon état pour leur servir à construire des tentes. Ce serait précaire, mais ils s'en contentaient. C'était plus agréable que la blancheur morbide des laboratoires… Les enfants jouaient dans les arbres et les coquillages tandis que les plus âgés installaient leurs nouvelles habitations. La vingtaine de coquillages, plus une dizaine de tentes conviendraient ; ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que cela.

Après l'installation du groupe de réfugiés, Isyl descendit dans les profondeurs d'Ajiit. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Kadaj qui la trouva agenouillé devant l'autel.

-Cet endroit me rappelle bien des souvenirs… soupira-t-il.

-Moi aussi. Tu es déjà venu ici.

-Non, pas jusqu'ici. Quand Jenova a pris possession de mon esprit, j'ai acquis la plupart des souvenirs de Sephiroth. C'est… en partie pour cela que l'on nous appelait les Incarnés.

En effet, Isyl se souvenait avoir entendu Cloud la nommer ainsi.

-Sephiroth est en vie, reprit l'argenté. Je l'ai compris lorsque tu as demandé aux autres s'ils le connaissaient. Jenova aussi… Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Isyl se leva et contempla le plafond diffuseur de lumière.

-Je dois le retrouver. Je ne peux me permettre de laisser Jenova l'utiliser comme un pantin !

-Un pantin… répéta Kadaj. Non, n'y va pas. Elle est trop puissante. Et Sephiroth… il ne te laissera même pas l'approcher !

-Tu ne l'as jamais vu comme moi, quand il n'était pas possédé, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais ce que je fais.

-Non, Isyl ! s'écria-t-il. Tu ne les connais pas… Crois-moi, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

Fouillant dans ses poches, Isyl sortit la matéria blanche.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour lutter contre Jenova.

Surpris, Kadaj lui expliqua que ces petites sphères octroyaient à leurs porteurs d'importants pouvoirs magiques. Celle-ci, par contre, ne lui disait rien, et il se demanda quel pouvoir pouvait-elle receler. Habituellement, on l'équipait dans son arme, mais grâce à la mako présente dans leur corps, ils avaient la possibilité de les assimiler à une partie du corps, augmentant sensiblement la puissance de la matéria.

Il saisit le bras droit de la jeune fille et y posa la matéria blanche. La sentant entrer dans son bras, Isyl se crispa, mais à son plus grand étonnement, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur ! Tout au plus, une légère chaleur, mais elle était plus agréable que gênante. La sphère brilla encore un peu, puis se fondit dans sa chair.

Une étrange sensation se propagea dans tout son corps : la matéria lui prêtait son énergie. Respirant profondément, elle se dirigea vers le Terminal.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, et que c'était ton ami, mais je t'en prie, ne vas pas affronter Sephiroth, l'implora l'argenté.

-Qui te dit que je vais l'affronter ? C'est Jenova que je veux anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Justement, tu n'es pas de taille face à elle. Elle se sert de Sephiroth comme d'un bouclier… Seule, tu ne peux te battre, et encore moins avec Aran à ses côtés !

-Viens avec moi, alors ! s'exclama Isyl. A deux, nous aurons plus de chances de les vaincre, d'autant plus que tu connais bien Jenova !

Troublé, Kadaj ne répondit pas. C'est alors que quelqu'un les appela du haut des marches de cristal, l'air paniqué. Isyl se précipita à l'extérieur, suivie de Kadaj. Que se passait-il ? C'était Amaria qui les avait appelés. Elle leur expliqua qu'une jeune fille s'était blessée à l'épaule en tombant.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas guéri ?

-Les scientifiques ont détruit son système de régénération cellulaire, assura Amaria. Elle est incapable de s'auto guérir.

Isyl s'agenouilla auprès de l'enfant allongée dans l'herbe. Sur son visage, une atroce souffrance était apparente, et pour cause : son épaule formait un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps. Elle était cassée. Isyl avait déjà vu quelqu'un se faire replacer une épaule déboîtée ; mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce cas là !

-Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nami… répondit-elle, fiévreuse.

-Très bien, Nami. Tu vas te détendre le plus possible ; je veux que tu oublies la douleur et te concentre sur une image agréable.

-Les vagues de la mer…

Isyl acquiesça. C'était bien sûr une image très agréable. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Nami se détendit un peu. La jeune femme demanda s'il y avait un guérisseur parmi les réfugiés. Kadaj partit chercher quelqu'un en courant, et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Un adulte aux cheveux de jais plus âgé qu'Isyl, Waban, se présenta.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux ; mais sans matéria de soin, ça va être difficile.

Il souleva un peu la tête de Nami et examina la blessure en grimaçant. Il posa deux doigts sur l'hématome, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Tandis qu'Isyl passait de l'eau sur le visage de Nami, son visage reprit quelques couleurs. Apparemment, Waban avait un don pour la guérison !

L'opération dura encore un bon quart d'heure. Waban se releva, chancelant : utiliser son don de guérison avait été plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Nami, quant à elle, allait mieux, elle pouvait déjà s'asseoir sans difficultés ! Son épaule s'était remise en place et ressoudée.

-Merci, Waban, dit Isyl. Vous avez fait un miracle.

La jeune femme conduisit Nami à l'intérieur de la maison-coquillage principale, là où elle pourrait se reposer. A l'intérieur, l'enfant lui confia qu'elle avait de grandes difficultés à assumer sa défaillance.

-Je ne peux rien faire comme les autres. Je suis une gêne pour tout le groupe !

-Ne dis pas ça, Nami. Tu ne peux faire d'activités physiques, c'est vrai ; mais tu peux te consacrer à autre chose. La forêt regorge de merveilles à découvrir.

-Vous croyez que je pourrai apprendre à guérir les autres ? Avec… des plantes ? On m'a dit que certaines soignaient les gens, quand on savait les préparer.

-Bien sûr, répondit Isyl. Waban pourrait même t'aider !

Après cela, Nami retrouva une joie de vivre étonnante. Elle passait son temps à parcourir la forêt et cueillir des échantillons de plantes, qu'elle présentait ensuite à Waban. Au bout de deux jours, ils avaient recensé une dizaine d'herbes aux propriétés médicinales !

Isyl n'avait pas oublié qu'elle devait combattre les Yuu'Gure qui menaçaient Gaiya. Si on les laissait faire, tout le monde en pâtirait, que ce soit les Humains ou les Ôkannis, Sephiroth ou la planète. L'aide de Kadaj lui serait indispensable. Quant aux autres, ils étaient trop occupés à bâtir leurs nouveaux habitats. De plus, il valait mieux les tenir à l'écart de toute violence.

Une nuit, alors qu'Isyl ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, Kadaj lui dit :

-Je viendrai avec toi. Mais tu sais…j'ai peur.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle avec compassion. Néanmoins, je suis certaine qu'à deux, on y arrivera ! Même Jenova ne peut rien contre un frère et une sœur !

L'adolescent sourit et enlaça sa sœur. Isyl en était presque persuadée, à deux, ils pourraient anéantir ce monstre !

--

Deux journées s'écoulèrent encore. Au matin du troisième jour, il décidèrent qu'il était temps de s'absenter. Les réfugiés s'étaient complètement installés, et pouvaient désormais se débrouiller seuls pendant quelques jours. D'après Kadaj, la meilleure zone où chercher était le continent ouest : il arrivait à détecter faiblement la présence de Jenova, bien qu'il n'eut aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

C'est donc avec une certaine tristesse qu'il quittèrent Ajiit et leurs amis. Isyl n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'éloigner des siens et de l'harmonie de la forêt, mais son devoir était de raisonner Sephiroth et d'anéantir les deux Yuu'Gure qui couraient dans la nature.

Vêtus de capes qui dissimulaient leurs cheveux et les yeux, Isyl et Kadaj errèrent pendant cinq jours sur le continent ouest, à traverser des plaines, des forêts et des déserts. La jeune femme aurait aimé s'attarder dans chacun de ces lieux, mais il y avait plus important.

Ce fut un après-midi que le premier évènement étrange eut lieu. Habituellement, ils se faisaient de temps en temps attaquer par des prédateurs, ce qui était normal. Mais depuis quelques temps, ils n'osaient plus s'approcher d'eux.

Lorsqu'une créature volante fondit sur eux à la vitesse de l'éclair, ils ne purent que se plaquer au sol en espérant ne pas se faire emporter. Par chance, la créature les survola seulement.

C'était un aigle géant, aux contours brumeux et noirs, qui n'avait pas l'air d'appartenir à cette réalité... Ses yeux brillaient d'une haine écarlate, et sur son cou, il arborait le même symbole que le médaillon de Marduk, le cercle barré de deux éclairs ! Il plongea en hurlant vers Kadaj et Isyl, qui eurent le réflexe de bondir au-dessus de lui, Soubas en main. Cette créature n'avait rien d'un prédateur normal, elle était beaucoup trop rapide !

Néanmoins, Isyl lui tenait tête, esquivant tous ses piqués. Les blessures normales n'avaient aucun effet sur lui !Elles se refermaient dans un nuage d'ombres… Isyl s'éloigna du monstre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le vaincrait pas de cette manière. Un instant plus tard, Kadaj leva un bras et invoqua une tempête de foudre autour de la créature. Celle-ci ne put que hurler de douleur, électrocutée. Elle tomba lourdement au sol et disparut dans un tourbillon de ténèbres. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur les lieux, de peur que d'autres arrivent.

--

Un soir, au coucher du soleil, Isyl entrevit les reliefs de hautes falaises rousses. Ils étaient pourtant loin de la mer ! Il s'agissait en fait d'un canyon couvrant une centaine de kilomètres… Impressionnant. Les deux Ôkannis longèrent un étroit sentier qui longeait une rivière. Malgré la nuit tombante, il faisait très chaud. Après une heure de marche, ils tombèrent sur un escalier de pierres grossièrement taillées, bordé de torches. N'ayant pas d'autre chemin à suivre, il empruntèrent celui-ci.

De la fumée sortait du haut de cette falaise : des feux de camps. En atteignant les hauteurs, ils découvrirent un village de tentes et de niches creusées dans la roche. A l'entrée, un portail portait le nom de cette ville : Cosmo Canyon. Le canyon des étoiles… En effet, d'ici, on pouvait contempler le ciel qui s'illuminait d'étoiles ; il y avait même un observatoire !

Sous le portail, un animal rouge était étendu.

-Nanaki !? s'étonna Isyl.

L'interpellé, sortant de ses pensées, se leva doucement et sourit aux deux visiteurs. Oui, c'était bien lui, il avait les mêmes tatouages et la même cicatrice à l'œil.

-Isyl… j'étais certain que vous finiriez par venir.

-Mais… que faites-vous ici ? N'étiez-vous pas censé être à Edge ?

-Je suis né et j'ai grandi ici, au Canyon. Allons, entrez, la nuit va bientôt tomber, et les prédateurs prolifèrent en ces temps troublés.

Kadaj lança un regard circonspect à Isyl, qui le rassura en lui certifiant qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Il garda tout de même son visage couvert.

Même habituée aux surprises, Isyl n'en revint pas en découvrant ce village. Par rapport à la modernité de Edge ou Junon, Cosmo Canyon était une merveille d'ancienneté, semblable aux villages amérindiens de la Terre. D'ailleurs, les habitants et même Nanaki arboraient des ornements de bois, d'os et de plumes, ainsi que des tatouages tribaux. Un grand feu de camp, appelé la Bougie Cosmo, brûlait sur une plate-forme rocheuse. Des habitants mangeaient et jouaient une musique entraînante ; Nanaki présenta les deux intrus à l'ancien du village, le vieil Hago, et sa femme, la Chamane Wuja. Cette dernière observa longuement Isyl, qui était un peu mal à l'aise de déranger la quiétude de ce peuple.

Nanaki les invita à le suivre en haut de la falaise. De là, on dominait tout le canyon d'une vue imprenable. La voûte céleste parsemée de milliers d'étoiles s'offrait à leurs yeux. Et parmi, elles se trouvait probablement le Soleil de la Terre…

-Nanaki, comment avez-vous su que nous viendrions ici ? demanda Isyl.

-Te souviens-tu des dernières paroles que j'ai prononcées, à Edge ? Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, chez nous. J'ai senti que tes pas te mèneraient jusqu'ici, tout simplement.

Un silence pensif suivit ses paroles, tandis qu'Isyl admirait les étoiles.

-Kadaj, je t'en prie, dévoilé ton visage, le sollicita doucement Nanaki. Tu n'as pas à te cacher, ici.

Surpris, l'argenté qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche retira lentement son capuchon.

-Comment avec-vous su… ?

-Je peux déceler beaucoup de choses, répondit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te fera de mal.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Kadaj, la tête basse.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Jenova n'est plus en toi, et tu n'étais pas responsable des actes qu'elle a commis à travers ton corps. Tu sais, j'ai moi-même subi les expérimentations de la Shin-ra, et je comprends que tu aies pensé retrouver un peu d'espoir en suivant Jenova.

-Mais… pourquoi vous ont-ils fait ça ? s'exclama Isyl, incrédule.

Nanaki soupira :

-Je parle. Je pense. Les Humains croient qu'ils sont les seuls êtres capables doués de conscience et d'intelligence. S'ils savaient à quel point ils se trompent. Imaginez, un loup qui parle, cela a du attiser leur curiosité !

Il désigna un tatouage sur une de ses pattes. Le XIII… Ils l'avaient marqué comme une pièce de bétail ! les Humains de Gaiya étaient bien semblables à ceux de la Terre…

-Alors, avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? Avez-vous trouvé Sephiroth ? ajouta-t-il devant l'air interdit d'Isyl.

-Nous ne cherchons…

-Inutile de me mentir, Isyl. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu avais passé un bout de temps avec lui. Son odeur flottait sur toi, même si elle était différente de celle que j'ai connu autrefois. Plus tard, j'ai entendu le souffle du vent et le bruissement des feuilles. Ils m'ont appris que Sephiroth était bien en vie, et Jenova aussi… Elle n'était plus avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Plus depuis quelques mois. Mais il a disparu quand nous sommes arrivés sur Gaiya, et…

Elle s'interrompit, réalisant qu'elle venait de dévoiler ses origines…

-Ainsi, tu viens d'un autre monde, constata Nanaki. Les anciennes légendes Cetras en parlent, et parfois, la terre me parle de l'époque où tous les mondes étaient reliés. Pourtant, tes yeux indiquent clairement tes origines Gaiyennes. Si je comprends bien, Jenova a survécu, et vous voulez l'empêcher de nuire… Je salue votre courage. Ne vous en faites pas ; je ne dirai rien à Cloud, et je vous aiderai du mieux que je pourrais.

Les deux jeunes gens remercièrent chaudement Nanaki.

-Les enfants de la Rivière de la Vie doivent s'entraider pour défendre la planète de ses ennemis. Qu'importe vos actions passées, tant que votre cause actuelle est juste, je serai à vos côtés.

Soudain, Kadaj se leva, inquiet. Il désigna à Isyl et Nanaki un point éloigné du Canyon. En sondant les ténèbres à peines éclairées par la Lune, Isyl entrevit un fugace reflet argenté.

-Vous croyez que c'est… ?

Nanaki acquiesça. Apparemment, il se dirigeait vers le sud. Le cœur battant Isyl s'apprêta à le poursuivre, mais Nanaki la retint.

-Attends. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je vous conseille de patienter jusqu'à demain. La nuit, même éclairée, peut être traîtresse…

Les conseils du loup étant sages, ils obéirent sans discuter. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas allé loin avant demain… Nanaki reconduit ses nouveaux amis à la Bougie Cosmo. Là, la chamane du village, Wuja, leur fit d'étonnantes révélations.

-Mes enfants, comme vous le savez sûrement, Gaiya regorge d'esprits. Pas seulement les esprits des morts, ceux de la Rivière de la Vie, mais aussi les esprits protecteurs de cette planète. Les esprits des Cetras, gardiens de Gaiya, se sont incarnés dans la nature, prenant la forme d'animaux divers. Ils protègent les enfants de Gaiya, quels qu'ils soient.

-Nous avons tous un esprit protecteur, ajouta Nanaki, qui nous guide durant toute notre vie. Il est associé à notre caractère, à nos agissements. Il est toujours là, bien qu'on ne le voie pas. Il est présent dans chaque brise, dans chaque nuage de poussière, et dans chaque pousse qui sort de la terre.

Troublés, Isyl et Kadaj ne dirent rien. Les paroles des deux sages étaient envoûtantes, Isyl avait l'impression de découvrir les antiques secrets du monde.

-Montrez-moi vos mains, que je puisse vous révéler quel est votre esprit protecteur.

Ils obtempérèrent, intéressés. La chamane les prit et ferma les yeux. Puis elle examina les lignes parcourant leurs paumes. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres ridées.

-Kadaj. Tu es sous la protection du Corbeau. Tu es sociable, parfois querelleur, indécis, mais très solidaire avec tes semblables. Ton âme est double. Tu es tantôt calme, tantôt agité. Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme, tel les plumes de jais du Corbeau.

Apparemment, cela correspondait exactement à son caractère, car il sourit, embarrassé. Des animaux semblables à ceux de la Terre vivaient sur Gaiya ! Après tout, elle avait bien vu des chats à Pharos…

-Isyl. Mon enfant, le Loup te protège. Comme lui, tu es très attachée à ta famille, et tu cherches à la guider, mais tu sais aussi suivre ton propre chemin. Le Loup t'apprend à être intuitive et à suivre ta voie intérieure. Ecoute, ressent ses conseils avec sagesse.

Nanaki sourit ; lui, il était sous la protection de l'Aigle, symbole de sagesse et de courage. Isyl se sentait plus en éveil, plus réceptive à son environnement. Cela l'aiderait sûrement dans le futur… Elle dormit beaucoup cette nuit-là, et dans ses rêves, un loup noir vint lui conter d'anciennes légendes.

--

-Que les étoiles éclairent votre chemin et que le Grand Esprit de Gaiya vous guide, dit Nanaki lorsqu'ils partirent le lendemain matin.

Le temps s'annonçait orageux. Kadaj et Isyl partirent sans tarder vers le sud. Dans cette direction se dirigeait normalement Sephiroth. Normalement. Après avoir appris tant de choses sur le monde, Isyl se sentait plus en phase avec lui. Malheureusement, Gaiya était souffrante, et s'ils n'agissaient pas rapidement, elle courrait à sa perte.

Après avoir tué quelques monstres brumeux, ils se reposèrent à l'orée d'une forêt. Ils en avaient croisé plusieurs en chemins ; ces créatures semblaient attirées par les deux Ôkannis, contrairement aux prédateurs normaux. Puis, Kadaj sentant une forte présence, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de cette ancienne forêt. C'était une sombre jungle au sol couvert de fleurs géantes aux vives couleurs, et de plantes carnivores. Mieux valait faire attention où l'on mettait les pieds ! Les arbres millénaires n'arrangeaient pas les choses en obstruant presque totalement le ciel.

Isyl frissonna : elle détestait l'humidité ! Enfin, elle allait faire avec… Kadaj prit les devants, Souba en main. D'après lui, quelque chose clochait en ce lieu. Il était vrai qu'Isyl n'entendait aucun oiseau chanter, ce qui était anormal dans une telle forêt. On devinait à peine le crissement des insectes, et l'air était si lourd !

L'orage éclata en début d'après-midi. Peu désireux de devoir supporter une pluie torrentielle, ils se mirent à couvert sous les feuilles d'une fougère géante.

-Et si tu me parlais de ce qui t'es arrivé ? proposa Isyl.

Kadaj acquiesça et se mit à parler :

-Il y a deux, alors que nous cherchions un moyen de sortir, deux de mes frères et moi sommes tombés sur une aération mal fixée. Nous voulions prévenir les autres, mais, comme tu le sais, Jenova me parlait déjà à cette époque. Elle nous a persuadés de sortir de là, et de retourner chercher les autres après, ce que nous avons fait. Après… elle a manipulé mon esprit de sorte à ce que nous obéissions à sa volonté. Si tu savais à quel point je me sens coupable…

Il s'interrompit. Ressasser le passé devait lui être très douloureux, mais il continua :

-J'ai torturé des gens, manipulé des enfants après que Jenova eut répandu une maladie incurable. Je leur ai fait croire qu'ils allaient guérir alors qu'ils allaient droit à la mort. J'ai failli détruire Edge au nom de celle qui se faisait passer pour ma mère, à l'aide d'une matéria d'invocation me permettant d'invoquer un esprit surpuissant. Tout ça pour retrouver les dernières cellules de Mè… Jenova. Au final, elle m'a ordonné de les assimiler, ce qui lui permit de revenir. Mais pas complètement, juste sous la forme de Sephiroth. Leurs deux esprits étaient présents.

-Mais… comment est-ce possible ?

-Moi-même, je ne le sais pas. La plupart du temps, elle me vantait la puissance de son fils, mon « frère ». Je dois t'avouer que j'avais peur de lui ; c'est vrai, je craignais qu'elle me délaisse pour lui. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait, même si je sais désormais qu'il était aussi manipulé que moi… Ils ont tous deux échoué… Et nous nous sommes à nouveau retrouvés avec les autres. Nous ne pouvions plus sortir, le trou était scellé, étrangement. Je m'en veux tellement !

Isyl lui prit la main.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Ton seul crime est d'avoir été trop innocent et trop crédule. On ne peut te reprocher cela !

-Mais j'ai fait souffrir tant de monde…

-Non, Kadaj, répliqua Isyl. Pas toi, mais Jenova. Elle a fait souffrir tant de gens, tu sais... Tu culpabilise pour des crimes que tu as commis sous l'influence d'un autre ! Tout le monde a forcément eu quelque chose à se reprocher un jour ou l'autre, et tu es loin d'être le premier.

-Grande sœur, je comprends que tu veuilles me réconforter, mais je sais mieux que toi quelles erreurs me tourmentent…

-Non, tu ne sais pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu crois que t'en vouloir arrangera les choses, mais au contraire, cela les envenimera ! Allons, cela ne te ressemble pas de faire preuve d'autant de faiblesse, ressaisis-toi !

-Mais je _suis_ faible ! rétorqua Kadaj.

-L'Incarné a raison, lança une voix familière. Tu n'as pas été capable de te battre pour Mère, c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas été choisi par elle.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Nouvelle bataille

_C'est encore moi! Maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir poster plus fréquemment. Je compte bien finir cette fic pendant ces deux mois! Je pense que j'aurai largement le temps. _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Nouvelle bataille

_Le blanc flou tremble  
Et j'oublie aussi tes mots  
Où coulent tes larmes ?  
Tu appelles mon nom  
Même si je suis sur le point de me brise, tu me tiens fermement dans tes bras  
J'ai peur de partir_

_the GazettE – Chizuru_

--

-Sephiroth ! s'exclama l'adolescent, lame en main.

L'argenté se tenait sous l'averse, au milieu d'une clairière. Isyl, s'apprêtant à le rejoindre, fut retenue par la manche. Kadaj avait l'air plus apeuré que désorienté…

-Je n'aurai jamais imagine vous voir ensemble, dit Sephiroth en s'avançant lentement. Un Incarné et…. Toi, Isyl.

Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme, il la détailla avec un sourire caustique. Un éclair, suivit d'un grondement sourd, illumina une fraction de seconde les yeux de son ami ; des yeux radicalement méconnaissables. Une lueur sombre y chatoyait, rendant son regard bien inquiétant. Inquiet, Kadaj serra la main d'Isyl dans la sienne.

-Sephiroth, je t'en prie, ressaisis-toi ! s'exclama cette dernière.

Elle allait ajouter autre chose, lorsqu'il lui lança un regard noir, à faire frémir les grands arbres de la jungle. Cela suffit à couper court à ses paroles…

-Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir, murmura-t-il doucereusement.

-Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas…toi-même, rétorqua Kadaj. Ne la laisse pas te manipuler !

Sephiroth tendit la main, et Kadaj fut projeté contre un arbre ; il se débattit, s'acharnant à saisir son sabre. En vain. Horrifiée, Isyl recula, la main sur la poignée de sa propre arme. Ce n'était pas Sephiroth !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! s'écria-t-il. Sale traître d'Incarné ! Tu es incapable de lutter contre moi, tout comme tu as été incapable d'aimer notre Mère !

Une pression sembla s'accentuer sur le cou du jeune argenté, le faisant suffoquer. S'élançant pour aller l'aider, Isyl fut violemment ramenée en arrière par Sephiroth qui la fit tomber sur le dos, dans la boue. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque de haine… Non, ce n'était assurément pas l'ami qu'Isyl avait connu !

Kadaj, libre un instant, dégaina Souba ; néanmoins, son aîné le plaqua au sol à distance, d'un mouvement de la main. Incroyable… mais en même temps terrifiant. Dans sa main apparut un katana, plus grand que la normale, et certainement plus puissant. Alors qu'il faisait quelques pas vers Isyl, celle-ci se releva tant bien que mal, son propre katana en main.

-Tu vas venir, avec moi, petite idiote, feula une voix étrangère à celle de Sephiroth.

-Jamais ! Je me battrai contre toi jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut, Jenova !

A travers le visage de son fils, la Yuu'Gure eut un sourire dément. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kadaj, comme pour rappeler à la jeune femme sa présence. Il ne bougeait plus…Jenova paierait pour cela, pour obliger son ami à combattre et à blesser son frère !

Isyl se mit en garde, un peu perturbée par l'absence d'une deuxième lame. Habituellement, Kadaj était un peu son autre main… La première frappe de Sephiroth fut si puissante et si vive que les jambes de la jeune femme ployèrent sous l'impact. Implacable, l'argenté plaçait des coups toujours plus difficiles à parer ou à esquiver dans ce terrain accidenté. Mais elle tint bon s'obligeant à rester impassible, animée par le désir de vaincre. Sephiroth, lui n'était ni gêné par la pluie, ni par les quelques frappes qu'Isyl appliquait parfois !

C'était la toute première fois qu'elle le combattait, même par entraînement, ils ne s'étaient jamais affrontés. Elle ne savait donc rien de ses techniques… Etant désarmée par un assaut plus violent que les autres, elle roula dans la terre et s'empara du sabre de Kadaj, à quelques mètres de lui. Une volée de coups s'en suivit, qu'elle peina à esquiver.

Soudain, l'éclat lumineux du katana de Sephiroth se changea en ténèbres ; des filaments, tels des esprits, s'en échappèrent et vinrent s'enrouler autour des bras et des jambes d'Isyl. Immobilisée, un froid insupportable se répandit en elle, l'affaiblissant. Elle ne put que fermer les yeux en voyant un éclat argenté se jeter sur elle. La douleur qui la transperça de part en part la fit perdre connaissance, la main tendue vers son petit frère.

* * *

Le choc fut si puissant que les deux adversaires s'écrasèrent au sol ; Sephiroth eut le réflexe de se réceptionner avec ses mains, au-dessus d'Isyl dont le visage était crispé par la douleur. Jenova ne l'avait pas prévenu avant de le pousser à utiliser le côté sombre de Masamune. Exaspérée par ce combat qui n'en finissait pas, elle avait décidé d'y mettre un terme à sa manière…

La fine lame était plantée sous la cage thoracique de la jeune femme ; elle n'avait pas touché de point vital. Sephiroth la retira doucement. Maintenant, elle allait venir avec lui ! Il se redressa et porta le corps inanimé d'Isyl son bras ; elle était plus légère que Masamune…

Couverte de sang et de boue, elle n'en menait pas large. _Qu'importe, cette idiote aurait mieux fait de nous obéir_, lança Jenova.Inconsciente, elle se débattit faiblement, tenant toujours fermement l'arme de cet Incarné.

La blessure saignait abondamment, mais elle coagulait déjà. Sephiroth n'avait pas de matéria de soin, et si elle se réveillait maintenant, elle causerait encore plus de problèmes. Jetant un coup à Kadaj, il se mit en marche vers Nibelheim. Ce traître avait eu ce qu'il méritait ! Néanmoins, l'argenté ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une douloureuse impression en imaginant les raisons de sa venue ici, avec Isyl… Quelle était cette sensation ?

Isyl ne se réveilla pas pendant plusieurs jours. Jenova préférait qu'il en soit ainsi : elle aurait été un poids considérable pour eux. Cela inquiétait un peu Sephiroth ; et si elle était sérieusement blessée, à cause des cauchemars qu'il avait lancés ? Un soir, cependant, alors qu'ils étaient encore dans les hauts canyons, Isyl se mit à gémir dans son sommeil. Sephiroth l'allongea au sol : elle montrait les signes d'un réveil fiévreux.

-P… pourquoi… dit-elle faiblement.

-C'était nécessaire, tu sais, répondit l'argenté en lui caressant le front, histoire de la rafraîchir un peu. Tu ne comprends pas qui nous sommes. Je dois te conduire auprès d'Aran ; lui pourra t'apprendre la vérité.

Isyl prit mollement la main de Sephiroth et la posa sur sa blessure. Il examina la plaie : elle serait bientôt guérie. Utilisant une matéria de glace, trouvée en chemin, il condensa l'eau de l'air autour de la plaie afin de la nettoyer. _Ne lui porte pas trop d'attentions, _lui conseilla Jenova, _elle se retournerait contre toi._

L'argenté soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas être un de ses clones, auquel cas elle serait un homme. Qu'était-elle, alors ? Une copie… ratée ?

-Kadaj… murmura-t-elle.

-Encore cet Incarné… je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves. Ecoute-moi, il t'aurait trahi comme il nous a trahis, Mère et moi. C'est dans sa nature, et c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit loin de toi.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se rendormit. En la portant un peu plus confortablement, il se remit en marche. Il fallait atteindre au plus vite Nibelheim. Quelque part, au sommet des canyons, un loup hurla à la mort, comme si la fin annoncée de ce monde le faisait pleurer. En écoutant ce chant désespéré, l'ange de la mort chemina à travers les falaises.

--

Aran avait établi ses nouveaux quartiers dans le réacteur éteint du mont Nibel. Désormais, il était vide. Enfin, presque. Tant de souvenirs s'offraient à Sephiroth… Le corps de sa mère n'était plus ici. Mais son esprit demeurait auprès de lui, et cette présence suffisait à le satisfaire.

En dessous de la salle du fond, au sous-sol, Aran avait créé une sorte d'éloge au pouvoir phénoménal qui était le sien. Un pouvoir qui n'atteindrait jamais l'étendue de celui ce Jenova ! Les murs et le sol semblaient fait d'une chair vermillon. Sephiroth se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'à cette chair humide, Isyl dans ses bras.

Une odeur nauséabonde régnait ici, et la chaleur était quasi-insupportable. Comme la chaleur d'un corps… Ca et là, sur les parois, des yeux couleur rubis et fendus de pupilles verticales scrutaient l'argenté. Au fond de la salle, un organe semblable à un cœur palpitait sourdement. Quel étrange spectacle, même pour Sephiroth… Pour créer cela, Aran avait du utiliser beaucoup de son énergie. Il était justement assis, semblant comme toujours méditer.

-Te voilà enfin. Apporte-la-moi.

Impassible, Sephiroth s'avança lentement en direction du « cœur » devant lequel Aran se tenait. Il déposa Isyl devant lui ; la jeune fille ne s'était pas réveillée depuis le canyon. Aran observa sa blessure d'un air sarcastique.

-Jenova, ma douce, tu n'as donc pas résisté à l'envie de la blesser ? Rien d'étonnant.

Il rit. Jenova ne dit rien, mais sa colère transparut dans les mots que Sephiroth prononça pour elle :

-Nous te l'avons amenée ; maintenant, acquitte-toi de la promesse dont nous avons parlé.

-Mais bien sûr. Dès que j'aurai réveillé cette faible créature. Vraiment, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte !

Il passa les mains au-dessus du corps d'Isyl. Celle-ci se réveilla rapidement. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et à qui elle faisait face, son visage se décomposa. L'argenté en eu presque pitié pour elle…

-Sephiroth, pourquoi !? s'exclama-t-elle. Où sommes-nous ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle apprendrait bien assez tôt les causes de son enlèvement.

-Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle demeure, railla Aran. Est-ce à ton goût, petite ? Ou bien préfères-tu les vertes vallées de cette pourriture de planète !?

Elle jeta un regard noir à Aran, bien que dévorée par la peur.

-Vous n'avez aucune chance de détruire ce monde, Aran. Toute la planète est au courant de votre venue sur ces terres, et tous se dresseront contre vous !

-Ah vraiment ? C'est étrange, je n'ai reçu la visite d'aucun de ces humains corrompus… peut-être sont-ils trop pleutres pour oser sortir de leur trou ! Dis-moi, Isyl, es-tu attirée par la puissance ? Le pouvoir de décider de la vie d'autrui d'un simple geste ?

-En aucun cas, répondit-elle. Mes « pouvoirs » sont déjà plus que suffisants. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos dons de destruction !

Aran sourit imperceptiblement. La conversation s'éternisait, et la jeune fille ne montrait aucun signe de conviction…

-Très bien, lâcha Aran. Tu ne pourras donc t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Tu lui as laissé une arme, Sephiroth ? Tant mieux, cela me permettra de tester la puissance qu'elle pourrait me transmettre.

-Quoi !? s'exclamèrent Isyl et Sephiroth à l'unisson.

Ce n'était pas cela qui était prévu… Aran devait juste persuader Isyl de les rejoindre !

-A quoi t'attendais-tu ? A ce que je demande bien gentiment à ta chère amie de m'aider ? Voyons, j'ai besoin de la puissance de cette planète et de ses habitants, pas d'une stupide demi-Yuu'Gure ! Et la mako qui coule dans ses veines constitue une indéniable source d'énergie.

Son visage ne trahissait quasiment pas ses émotions, mais le jeune homme était horrifié. Non, non ! Isyl ne devait pas mourir ! Même si Mère comptait plus pour lui, Isyl aussi était importante… _Mère, que dois-je faire ?_ lui demanda-t-il mentalement. Elle répondit par une douleur aiguë dans son crâne. _Tu laisses Aran faire ce qu'il veut d'elle, tu m'entends ? _ordonna-t-elle.

Habituellement, il ne contestait en aucun cas ses décisions, mais dans ce cas… Un sentiment indicible le poussait à se préoccuper d'Isyl.

-Sephiroth, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? s'écria-t-elle. N'étions-nous pas amis ?

Cela en fut trop pour lui ; la souffrance se démultiplia, le faisant tomber à genoux. Jamais Mère n'avait été aussi violente ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Les mains sur les tempes, il s'efforça de résister. C'était insupportable, même pour lui ! Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ? Jenova restait sourde à toutes ses questions, se contentant de le soumettre par la force. Un tentacule de chair s'enroula autour de son cou, le traînant à l'écart. Depuis quand était-il aussi faible ? Il ne pouvait même pas invoquer sa fidèle Masamune…

Aran fit jaillir une lame osseuse de son bras ; du sang vert gicla sur le visage d'Isyl qui n'était plus qu'un masque de haine. Jamais Sephiroth ne l'avait vue avec cette expression, elle lui ressemblait presque…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle vit Sephiroth lutter pour se libérer de son entrave, Isyl comprit que même possédé par la Yuu'Gure, il demeurait son ami. Ainsi, il l'avait enlevé pour qu'elle se joigne à eux, sur l'ordre d'Aran. Eh bien, cette fois-ci, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ! La jeune femme devait à présent empêcher Aran de la tuer, et probablement de se débarrasser également de Sephiroth.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Par chance, elle serrait toujours fermement le Souba de Kadaj. Même dans ses cauchemars, elle n'avait pas lâché prise ; cette lame la rattachait à ses racines. Isyl espéra que son frère aille bien. Apparemment, oui, car la lame brillait d'une intensité prodigieuse ! Elle se battrait avec la force de son frère, en plus de la sienne !

Devant elle se tenait Aran. Ainsi, c'était cela, un Yuu'Gure… Son corps suintait de puissance et ses yeux luisaient d'une intelligence malsaine. Avec un sourire mauvais, il se mit en garde. Isyl fit de même, inquiète. Ce combat était inespéré, mais pour Sephiroth et tout les autres, elle se battrait jusqu'au bout contre Aran et Jenova.

Soudain le Yuu'Gure s'envola d'un battement d'ailes. Isyl le chercha des yeux un moment : il semblait avoir tout bonnement disparu. Il réapparut inopinément derrière elle, pensant la prendre par surprise. La lame osseuse entailla sa joue, mais Isyl passa rapidement à l'offensive, multipliant les assauts qu'elle avait appris à Pharos. S'inspirant de la technique de combat de Sephiroth, elle tint tête un moment à Aran.

Isyl roula sur le côté, évitant de justesse un coup d'estoc, et jeta un regard à Sephiroth. Il avait cessé de se débattre, observant la scène, comme hypnotisé. Jenova avait certainement reprit son contrôle mental. Elle se rétablit et frappa Aran aux côtes, là où sa défense était la plus faible. Les deux lames firent une estafilade profonde dans la chair bleue d'où fusa un sang verdâtre et poisseux.

Sans se démonter ni s'inquiéter de cette blessure, le Yuu'Gure décupla sa rage de combattre, touchant souvent Isyl. Par chance, ce n'était que de simples égratignures qui guérissaient vite. A son tour, Isyl accéléra la cadence de ses coups. Les deux adversaires ayant de plus en plus de mal à riposter, Aran s'envola et réapparut à nouveau derrière Isyl, qui avait anticipé et esquivé. Elle bondit sur un mur de chair, ignorant les tentacules qui tentèrent de la capturer, puis se jeta sur Aran.

La jeune femme se démenait pour repousser son ennemi, qui ne semblait jamais s'épuiser. Elle, au contraire, se fatiguait à vue d'œil. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme ! Au bout d'un moment, Aran, lassé, s'écarta de la jeune femme et se posa près du cœur palpitant. Elle lui avait infligé de nombreuses blessures, mais souffrait de deux fois plus de meurtrissures. Aran était bien trop puissant pour elle ; elle ne le vaincrait jamais comme ça !

Désespérée, elle vit le Yuu'Gure se jeter sur elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Pas de chance, Isyl avait appris à profiter de ce genre d'assauts de face. Elle se précipita vers lui et feinta à la dernière seconde sur le côté. Aran se retourna, mais trop tard : les lames s'étaient enfoncées entre ses côtes ! Le sang ruissela sur le visage de la jeune fille, mais elle s'en moquait ; seule la victoire comptait. Elle retira vivement sa lame avant qu'Aran, stupéfait, ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait. Ereintée, elle posa un genou à terre à quelques mètres de son adversaire.

Aran, hurla de rage, sa main libre pressée sur sa plaie. Visiblement, c'était plus grave que ce que la jeune fille pensait ; peut-être avait-elle touché un organe vital ? Cependant, il leva son bras pourvu de la lame d'os. Un nuage d'ombres se forma autour de son arme. Des ténèbres, épaisses et gluantes, se ruèrent sur Isyl. La jeune femme n'avait plus la force de les éviter, elle se protégea simplement le visage de son bras gauche, espérant que la fin vienne rapidement….

A cet instant, une violente lumière émana de son bras, repoussant de justesse les ténèbres rugissantes.

La matéria blanche ! Elle s'était activée ! Sa lumière sacrée annihila les ombres, les renvoyant à leur propriétaire dans un maëlstrom grondant. Puis, dans un rayon de lumière pure, elle irradièrent l'argenté, toujours captif du tentacule.

Jenova hurla d'une voix suraiguë en même temps que son soi-disant fils. La vérité envahissait sont cœur, et la Yuu'Gure n'appréciait pas ! Son esprit se matérialisa : la répliqué exacte d'Aran, version féminine. Superposée à Sephiroth, elle hurla encore et se débattit, semblant combattre des spectres lumineux.

Isyl aurait presque éprouvé de la compassion pour elle, si elle n'avait pas eu connaissance de ses crimes. Qu'elle retourne en enfer ! Les yeux brûlants de haine, elle regarda Jenova souffrir le martyre ; Sephiroth semblait ressentir la même chose, mais la délivrance l'attendait au bout de cette difficile épreuve. Comme pour accélérer les choses, la lumière, gonflée de l'espoir d'Isyl, redoubla de puissance, irradiant toute la salle, y compris Aran agenouillé au sol.

Quant enfin, la lumière faiblit, Sephiroth était libéré du tentacule. Il n'y avait plus trace de Jenova. Les yeux hagards, son visage paraissait inexpressif…

Tout s'enchaîna alors brièvement. Isyl, le sourire aux lèvres, voulant aller retrouver son ami, fut stoppée net par une atroce et sourde douleur dans son cœur.

Elle baissa les yeux. Marduk lui faisait face, une dague dans la main. Cette même dague s'enfonçait dans le cœur d'Isyl… Son visage découvert, les narines dilatées par la fureur, Marduk leva lentement les yeux vers elle.

-La partie est terminée, grande sœur… Souffla-t-il.

-Marduk… que… pourquoi !?

-Je t'avais dit que tu y passerait de ma main. Malheureusement, tu as décelé tous mes pièges.

-Des… pièges ? articula-t-elle.

-C'est moi qui ai appelé les Yuu'Gure sur Terre. C'est moi qui t'ai suivi sur Ecky'l, Alyssa et Gaiya. C'est moi qui ai rendu folle la bête qui vous a attaque à Sarrya. C'est moi qui ai lancé les monstres que ton sale Incarné et toi avez combattu. Et c'est moi qui mettrai un terme à ton inutile existence !

Il sourit, l'air aliéné, crispant ses doigts sur sa dague. Il ne l'avait pas délogée du corps d'Isyl, et semblait prendre un plaisir fou à la faire souffrir…

-Marduk… pourquoi me hais-tu ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as abandonné pour l'Incarné, sale petite garce ! Tu m'as abandonné comme nos parents l'ont fait ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les humains qui nous ont donné la vie…

Isyl ne comprenait pas. Leurs parents ? Abandonnés ? Marduk… son frère ? Son esprit s'embrumait, alors que ses forces la quitter. Un froid glacial envahissait son cœur. Elle allait… mourir ? Mourir… tout aurait été plus simple en mourrant… plus de soucis, de tristesse… Non ! Il y avait Sephiroth ! Elle ne pouvait pas… pas maintenant !

* * *

Un adolescent apparut non loin de Sephiroth. Médusé, il le vit poignarder Isyl d'un coup de dague. Une puissante force l'empêchait de bouger pour le chasser. Mère ? Non, elle était partie, partie à jamais… Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela.

Le jeune garçon retira sa lame du corps d'Isyl, et d'un bond, rejoignit Aran étendu au sol. Par la même occasion, l'argenté retrouva sa liberté de mouvement. Il rattrapa Isyl dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol, chancelante. Oh non… Isyl ! La blessure à sa poitrine était profonde et des marques noirâtres la maculaient. Un froid inquiétant se dégageait de son corps…

-Sephiroth… murmura-t-elle. Alors… j'ai réussi. Tu es…

-Economise tes forces. Je vais te soigner, détends-toi, tout ira bien.

-Non. Pas cette fois…

-Mais si ; ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Je vais mieux, je vais te sortir de là…

Isyl fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui lui arracha un gémissement. Du sang maculait ses lèvres… Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, si !? Ses yeux se fermèrent à demi tandis qu'elle se forcer à parler.

-Je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle. Je ne pourrai plus… t'aider.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais très bien que l'on va s'en sortir, Isyl.

Il se rassurait lui-même. Voir son amie ainsi le faisait autant souffrir qu'elle. Ses yeux azurs rencontrèrent ceux de Sephiroth, qui n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient beaux… mais son regard était embué de larmes faisant miroiter ses pupilles félines.

-Sephiroth… souffla-t-elle si bas qu'il dut rapprocher son visage du sien. Je veux que tu dises… à Kadaj… que Jenova n'est plus… Dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter… Et que je veillerai sur lui, de la Rivière…

-Non… non, Isyl, ne pars pas ! l'implora son ami.

-Je veillerai sur vous tous… Sephiroth… je…

Sa voix diminuait d'intensité ; elle partait de plus en plus dans l'autre monde !

-Isyl, non, ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en prie, reste avec moi ! Je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu partes !

Il avait dit cela spontanément ; la jeune femme sourit à travers les larmes qui coulaient désormais sur ses joues. Elle tenta de rire, mais sa voix s'étrangla à cause de la souffrance.

-Sephiroth…merci. Moi…

Elle s'interrompit, respirant difficilement. Déjà, son corps se refroidissait…

-Je suis désolée, reprit elle. J'aurai voulut rester avec toi, mais…

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, ses grandes prunelles formulant une phrase indicible pour le jeune homme. Puis, le visage renversé en arrière, ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, emprisonnant une dernière larme bleutée. L'argenté observa son visage éteint, livide. Un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres pâles.

Ses propres larmes s'unirent à celles de son amie. Serrant son corps frêle contre lui, il se laissa aller à sa peine et à son désespoir.

Elle ne verrait plus le jour se lever, la nuit tomber… Elle ne s'émerveillerait plus devant chaque détail du monde. Elle ne rirait plus, ne parlerait plus, ne pleurerait plus…

Isyl, à peine retrouvée, et perdue de nouveau… Isyl, qui l'avait tant aidé, malgré sa démence, et qu'il avait trahi en la blessant. Isyl, qui lui avait pardonné malgré ses crimes… Jamais plus elle ne lui sourirait tendrement quand il se sentait mal, jamais plus ils ne discuteraient tranquillement en arpentant des mondes mystiques… Et plus, jamais, il ne pourrait vivre à ses côtés, tout simplement !

-Isyl… non, Isyl ! Isyyyl ! hurla-t-il en s'effondrant.

Le corps de la brune fut enveloppé par la Rivière de la Vie. Une dernière fois, Sephiroth la serra entre ses bras ; puis il se refermèrent sur le vide. Par sa faute, Isyl, sa dernière amie, était morte…

Incapable d'en supporter d'avantage, il se laissa choir au sol, respirant encore le parfum d'Isyl.

* * *

_Hihi... Pas taper l'autrice... pas taper !! _

_Et oui, je sais, vous m'en voulez d'avoir fait mourir Isyl ? Ou alors vous êtes soulagés parce que vous ne pouviez pas la voir ? _

_Je ne suis pas une grande habituée des fins dramatiques, et j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop saturé à cause des points de suspension... _

_Je sais, c'est méchant de faire mourir un des protagonistes, mais c'était nécessaire... Et puis, vous verrez bien ce qui se déroulera par la suite!_

_Je suis toujours partante pour deux ou trois reviews, histoire de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre!_

_PS: la fin n'est pas vraiment appropriée au caractère de Sephiroth, si ? Je viens de me rendre compte que ça semblait vraiment dramatique... Enfin, je veux montrer qu'il a changé. _


	17. Chapitre 16 : La fin ?

Ayame est de retour! J'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir poster ce chapitre, à cause d'une panne de courant (fichue Shin-Ra, lol). Mais finalement, il est là.

J'ai comme un doute. Je pense que j'ai trop changé le caractère de Sephiroth, vous ne croyez pas ? Arf, tant pis, je vais essayer de rectifier cela!

Avertissement: ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas dépressifs!

* * *

Chapitre 16 : La fin ?

_« Elle avait un visage vraiment triste. Ses longs cheveux cachaient ses larmes de fin d'après-midi.  
À travers les saisons oubliées, cet endroit me la rappelle encore.  
Le temps l'a fait disparaître, comme elle était délicate avec ses cicatrices noires et blanches.  
Le ciel était bleu, les bons vieux jours, lorsque mes rêves se sont brisés. »_

_Dir en grey – Drain away_

--

_Une goutte d'eau. Régulière. De l'eau, du sang, la vie qui s'écoule de moi ? Comme une fontaine, je me vide de mon énergie vitale. Cette énergie était si puissante auparavant._

_Mais maintenant, elle rejoint sa matrice, la Rivière de la Vie. Elle suinte de moi, lumineuse, belle. Il ne fait pas noir, bien au contraire. On dirait des volutes de fumée qui tournoient, virevoltent et s'entrelacent. _

_Ils sont verts. Bleus. Blancs ? Impossible de savoir, tant leur lumière est changeante. Il n'empêche que c'est joli. La lumière qui s'en dégage est apaisante pour le cœur. C'est la Vie même, la Vie de ce monde, que j'ai rejointe. _

_La Rivière de la Vie. Je l'ai rejointe n'est-ce pas ?… Moi, Isyl, morte à tout jamais. Je n'ai plus mal. Peut-être me réincarnerai-je à nouveau. Peut-être pas. Je sais, j'ai failli à ma mission. Aerith doit avoir honte de moi. _

_Mais…c'était si dur ! Comment aurai-je pu lutter contre ces forces qui me dépassent ? Comment aurai-je pu lutter contre une si terrible haine ? _

_Ni Kadaj, ni Sephiroth, ni tous les autres n'auront pu m'aider, au final. Ce n'est pas leur faute. C'est la mienne. Je les ai conduit face à leur pire cauchemar, cauchemar inconscient, bien entendu. Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre contre celle qui les a tant fait souffrir ! _

_J'espère qu'ils trouveront la force de continuer à combattre, sans moi. Sûrement. Après tout, ne les ai-je pas abandonnés, il y a des années ?Et aujourd'hui, cela recommence… Ils doivent avoir l'habitude, à force. _

_Sephiroth doit continuer. Maintenant qu'il est libre, il doit protéger cette planète de toutes les menaces. Je sais qu'il le fera. J'ai confiance en lui ! _

_Mon corps est invisible. Je n'en ai plus, probablement. Mais les dernières particules de vie qui le composaient s'en échappent tout de même. Je n'arrive plus à penser ; mon esprit se fond dans le flot agité. Il s'agite et ondule, comme si quelqu'un passait au travers. _

_-Ma pauvre Isyl… fait une voix, tout prêt. Mais dans quoi t'ai-je envoyé ? _

_Je ne réponds pas. C'est impossible, je n'ai plus de corps, donc plus de bouche ! _

_-Je suis désolée, continue-t-elle. Tu vas devoir te reposer. Malheureusement, tes dons ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient…Pardonne-moi encore, Isyl. _

_C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je n'ai pas su les protéger. Je m'étais fait la promesse que je serais toujours là pour eux, et j'y ai manqué. _

_La lumière…elle devient blanche, aveuglante. Je n'ai plus d'yeux, mais je ressens quand même la brûlure. Etrange. _

_-- _

_Une cascade. Je me trouve devant une cascade. J'ai rejoint mon corps, on dirait. Mais c'est comme un rêve, un rêve bien trop lucide_.

_Il fait nuit, ici. Les étoiles brillent dans le firmament. Par milliards. Elles semblent constituer un poème, un chant, une ode à la beauté. Pourrais-je les contempler encore, quand je serais partie ? Peut-être que c'est ça, la Rivière de la Vie… ! Si c'est le cas, je pourrais y rester pour l'éternité. _

_Derrière la cascade, une grotte. Je n'ai pas envie d'y jeter un œil. Il y a là-dedans quelque chose qui doit être tenu secret. Ca ne me regarde pas. Et devant, d'autres cascades, puis un lac en contrebas, et des montagnes…_

_Dans l'ombre, une silhouette approche. Que ce soit un ennemi ou un ami, ça m'est égal. De toute manière, je suis morte, je ne peux pas être blessée ou tuée ! En fait, je crois que c'est…un loup… ? _

_C'est bien un loup, oui. Il s'avance doucement, tête basse. Et s'étend près de moi. Sa fourrure est chaude et rassurante. Il lève les yeux vers moi ; je peux voir que c'est un magnifique loup noir pourvu d'une petite tache argentée sous la mâchoire. Et ses yeux sont bleus comme l'azur. Même dans la nuit à peine éclairée, ils luisent comme deux grosses lucioles. _

_Il n'est pas menaçant, bien au contraire. Il pose sa tête sur mes genoux, comme pour me réconforter. Un soutien dont j'ai bien besoin… _

_Nous restons ainsi un certain temps. Quelques secondes, quelques heures, je n'en sais rien. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Ce compagnon improvisé me suffit ; je me sens bien. _

_-Alors, tes expériences t'ont-elles instruite ? _

_Je regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a personne, pourtant ! Qui a bien pu parler ? _

_-Je suis là, près de toi. _

_C'est le loup, qui parle, d'une voix douce, ni féminine, ni masculine… _

_-Toi !? Mais qui es-tu ? _

_-Appelle-moi comme tu veux, ça m'est égal. J'ai porté beaucoup de noms, tu sais. Mais je me souviens de très peu. _

_-Que dirais-tu de… Kurokami ?_

_L'air satisfait, le loup sourit d'une sorte de rictus qui découvre ses dents. Je l'ai nommé ainsi spontanément, avec le premier nom qui me venait à l'esprit._

_-As-tu appris de nouvelles choses, durant tes voyages ?_

_-Oui… beaucoup. Mais c'est fini, désormais. Je ne voyagerai plus jamais. _

_-C'est toi qui le dis… murmure-t-il. Tu t'es battue comme une louve qui défend sa famille, Isyl. _

_-Mais c'est fini ! Je n'ai pas su les protéger ! _

_-Tout n'est pas fini, détrompe-toi. Tu as acquis une grande sagesse, il serait triste de la perdre pour des sottises. Ton destin ne s'est pas accompli, jeune Ôkanni. _

_Je ne réponds pas. Il a tort, tout est perdu. La mort est peut-être une délivrance, mais dans mon cas, c'est plutôt une prison. _

_-Rappelle-toi. De l'Ordre ou du Chaos, les Séraphins devront décider. Laisse-moi te conter une vieille légende, une prophétie oubliée par la plupart d'entre nous. _

_Il fait une pause. Ces mots, je les ai déjà entendus… Je sais que quelqu'un de mon entourage les a déjà prononcés. _

_-La mort ne les touche pas, car leur mission va bien au-delà. Protecteurs ou destructeurs de mondes, ils vont, sillonnant les cieux et la terre. Les Séraphins, l'ange de mort et l'ange de vie, retrouveront leurs ailes quand l'heure sera venue, pour eux, de s'unir à jamais. Et en ce jour, leur destin s'accomplira. Unis par les liens les plus étroits qui soient, ils seront si puissants que décider de la vie ou de la mort d'une planète sera un jeu d'enfant pour eux. Tremblez de peur ou soupirez de soulagement, car leur courroux ou leur bénédiction sera sacrée. _

_Je tressaille. Ces mots n'ont l'air de rien, mais ils me touchent au plus profond de moi-même. _

_-Qui sont ces « Séraphins » ? On m'en a déjà parlé, il y a longtemps. _

_-A toi de le découvrir… Mais au fond de toi, tu le sais. C'est ton cœur que tu dois fouiller pour le savoir. _

_Kurokami se lève et lève la tête en direction de la lune. Alors qu'il pousse un hurlement à faire frémir les montagnes, j'éprouve toute la tristesse et l'espoir que sa voix porte. Ce hurlement est l'incarnation même de la mélancolie ! _

_-Sache que cette prophétie n'est pas complète, reprend-il quelques temps plus tard. La suite est connue par un voyageur qui a le devoir de prendre soin de toi. Tu vois certainement de qui je parle, non ? _

_Non, je ne vois pas. Qu'importe. Le loup noir me salue d'un sourire et s'en retourne parmi les ombres. Ma vue se brouille, et je disparais à mon tour. _

* * *

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Kadaj le conduisait, mais il s'était laissé emmener, le suivant tout de même. Il avait senti sa main posée sur son épaule et vu ses yeux se remplir de larmes en le découvrant allongé au sol, en train d'étreindre le corps imaginaire d'Isyl. Alors Sephiroth s'était relevé, et s'était dirigé d'un pas hésitant vers la sortie du réacteur.

Kadaj l'avait suivi à bonne distance, se méfiant encore de lui. Aran et l'autre, celui qui avait osé porter la main sur Isyl, s'étaient enfuis peu après que celle-ci eut disparu. Maintenant, il suivait cet Incarné. Il croyait l'avoir tué, mais il était plus solide qu'il en avait l'air. Sans un mot, il avait pris les devants, marchant sans s'arrêter, soutenant Sephiroth quand il était trop épuisé. La perte d'Isyl avait ouvert une plaie à vif dans le cœur des deux argentés, mais ils n'en disaient rien.

La seule fois où l'adolescent avait voulu lui parler, le regard morose que lui avait jeté Sephiroth avait suffi à le faire taire. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il aurait du le laisser mourir dans ce réacteur puant qui avait causé à la fois sa perte et celle d'Isyl. Malgré tout, Kadaj marchait à ses côtés, le regard vide. Il imaginait sans doute que Sephiroth avait tué Isyl, et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

Il ne le disait pas, mais il sentait sûrement que Jenova n'était plus. Sephiroth l'avait maudit tant de fois. Elle l'avait empêché de porter secours à Isyl, et à cause de ça… Mais Mère était Mère, et elle était partie. Il tentait de se retenir de lui en vouloir, en vain. Et par sa faute à lui, sa dernière amitié venait de s'envoler.

La vérité libérée par la matéria blanche lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux… Il n'était qu'un simple pantin à la solde de cette Yuu'Gure, pensant qu'il manipulait à sa guise les autres. Mais de tous, qui était le plus manipulé ? Lui, bien sûr… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Isyl puisse porter la matéria blanche ; seul un être d'une pureté indicible pouvait contenir sa puissance. Et maintenant, elle était partie, elle aussi.

Et ça, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il avait perdu ses rares amis, tous sans exception étaient morts… Isyl, elle seule, voyait la vérité au milieu des mensonges de Jenova. Elle seule luttait de toutes ses forces pour que Sephiroth retrouve sa liberté d'esprit. Et maintenant… il serait à nouveau seul, comme il y avait maintenant sept ans.

Kadaj le conduisait au nord, à Ajiit. Il revoyait cette forêt que son ancienne mère haïssait tant. Sephiroth ne pouvait pas l'aimer non plus, car c'était ici qu'il avait délaissé Isyl pour Jenova. En chemin, il avait entrevu les visages étonnés de gens lui ressemblant. Dans la pâle lumière de la cité perdue, il avait du passer pour un esprit errant, marchant sans but précis. Il entendait vaguement les questions qu'ils posaient à propos d'Isyl, auxquelles Kadaj, le visage fermé, ne répondait pas.

A présent, Sephiroth s'était cloîtré au fin fond d'Ajiit, près du Terminal. Personne ne viendrait le déranger, ici… Ici, il avait retrouvé la mémoire, Jenova avait également repris le dessus sur son esprit. La matéria blanche l'avait chassée, lui ouvrant les yeux. Jenova… ce monstre l'avait forcé à commettre toujours plus de crimes, le pire étant sans doute le meurtre de cette Cetra innocente, Aerith, qu'il avait tuée ici-même.

Finalement, Mère n'était pas une Cetra. La Rivière de la Vie, par le biais de la matéria, lui avait montré un instant du passé : Jenova, arrivée sur Gaiya par le biais d'une comète, n'était qu'une Yuu'Gure en quête de connaissance et de puissance, prête à tout détruire sur son passage. Y compris les Cetras, les vrais, qui avaient tenté de se dresser contre elle. Et quand ils avaient enfin réussi à l'emprisonner, des Humains l'avaient libérée quelques deux millénaires plus tard. La prenant pour une Cetra, ils avaient tenté de calquer son antique puissance sur un corps humain, celui de l'enfant de la vraie mère de Sephiroth.

Il n'avait pas vu le visage de cette femme. Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais connue : le seul « parent » ayant pris soin de lui était le professeur Gast… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une mère avait accepté d'utiliser son fils comme cobaye d'expérience, mais au final, Sephiroth était né, inhumain, déjà si puissant qu'il avait tué sa génitrice… Il n'était qu'un monstre indigne de vivre ! Et pourtant, il était une nouvelle fois revenu à la vie, comme si son destin ne s'était pas encore accompli, comme si ses deux morts avaient été des erreurs…

Il fut prit d'un doute : son pire crime, l'assassinat de la Cetra ? Non, il en avait trouvé un bien pire encore…

-Sephiroth ! s'exclama Kadaj.

Apparemment, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il était là. Perdu dans ses pensées, le visage contre ses genoux, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Une erreur qui aurait pu lui être fatale, si son interlocuteur avait été un ennemi… Et des ennemis, il en avait des centaines, sur cette planète ! Se promettant de ne plus relâcher son attention, il leva les yeux vers l'adolescent :

-Sephiroth, viens. Il faut faire… une sépulture, pour Isyl.

Sa voix tremblait, de peur ou de douleur. Comment osait-il venir lui parler de cela !?

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! lança Sephiroth, et sa voix lui parut étonnamment clairs, après avoir pleuré pendant tout ce temps…

-Non. Isyl aurait voulu que tu sois là, tu sais.

-Qui es-tu pour me faire croire que tu la connaissais mieux que moi !? Qui !? s'écria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il y a longtemps, il aurait pensé que pleurer était une faiblesse déshonorante pour un membre du SOLDAT. Mais ce temps était révolu ; aujourd'hui, il était un homme libre, bien qu' enfermé dans sa solitude. Et parler d'Isyl le mettait dans un état incompréhensible.

-Je l'ai connue enfant, répondit Kadaj, le visage fermé. Sephiroth, ressaisis-toi ! Ce n'est pas ton genre de te morfondre comme ça…

-Je ne savais pas que nous nous connaissions aussi bien, rétorqua-t-il amèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que lorsque Jenova m'a possédé, il ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit de me parler de toi ? Elle ne faisait que cela, au contraire ! Et tu penses que je ne suis qu'une Incarné, simple relent de tes souvenirs. Tu te trompes ; je suis aussi ôkanni qu'Isyl ou toi. Et je ne peux supporter de voir un de mes frères dans cet état !

Allons donc, il le considérait comme un frère ! Quel étrange garçon…

-Et toi, tu te moques de sa mort, peut-être !?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'énerva-t-il. Cela fait trois jours que je pleure sa mort ! Je l'aimais autant que toi, Sephiroth. Peux-tu le comprendre ?

Trois jours. Trois jours qu'il était assis ici, sans dormir ne serait-ce qu'une heure, ni manger. Il ne se sentait pas affaibli, juste vidé de toute énergie. Et lui, Kadaj, venait lui dire qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui, à propos d'Isyl. Mais lui-même, qu'éprouvait-il pour elle ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, répéta Sephiroth. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Kadaj soupira et s'en alla. Il se sentait déjà coupable de la mort de son amie ; pas la peine que l'on vienne le lui rappeler en permanence ! Se roulant en boule, il repensa à Isyl. Ses derniers mots avaient été des mots d'excuse, mais c'est lui qui aurait du s'excuser. Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le faire ; la jeune femme s'étant sacrifiée pour lui.

Qu'allait-il devenir, maintenant ? Sans Jenova pour lui donner un objectif, sans Isyl pour l'aider à surmonter ses maux, il ne se sentait plus capable de supporter cette vie. S'il vivait, il devrait vivre en paria, rejeté par la planète et ceux qui y habitaient. Gaiya n'avait même pas voulu de lui en son sein ! Les habitants de cette planète, qui autrefois l'adulaient, le haïssaient ; avec Isyl, tout aurait été différent…

Jamais il n'aurait pensé tant regretter ses actes. Gaiya ne voulait pas de son esprit dans la Rivière de la Vie, alors elle l'avait condamné à revivre. Une sentence de toute évidence juste. Après tout, il avait voulu la tuer ! La planète, Aerith, puis Isyl…

Les souvenirs de la jeune femme s'imposaient à son esprit, tandis qu'il sentait des larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Qu'importe, sans Isyl, il ne trouvait plus la force de les retenir. Sephiroth était libre, soit ; mais la compensation pour cette liberté était trop élevée. La solitude… il avait oublié cette sensation lorsqu'il avait rencontré ses amis, Genesis, Angeal et Zack, et, plus, tard, Jenova.

Les carnages pouvaient lui donner des cauchemars, la mort pouvait le hanter ; la présence de ses amis l'apaisait. Grâce à Isyl, il avait pu, pendant un court laps de temps, retrouver cette sensation. Se morfondre et se plaindre n'apportait jamais rien de bon, Sephiroth le savait, mais il ne résistait pas au besoin de penser à elle. Il se rendit compte qu'il refusait de formuler le mot qui lui flottait dans l'esprit : amour.

Bien sûr qu'il aimait son amie, c'était tout à fait normal. Cependant, quelque chose d'autre le tracassait… Comment expliquer cette sensation ? C'était comme si une poigne de fer lui compressait le cœur chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait ressenti une telle chose ! Puis, il était incapable de mettre un mot sur cette émotion… Cela l'inquiétait un peu, mais c'était trop tard, désormais ; seule Isyl aurait pu lui dire ce que c'était…

-Depuis quand les officiers de Première se laissent-ils aller à pleurer ? fit une voix familière.

Sephiroth, releva la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Cette voix… Zack !? Impossible… Il était mort au réacteur, à cause de la rage que Jenova avait provoqué en lui !

-Zack ? C'est toi ? Tu es…

-Et non, vieux frère. Je suis bel et bien mort.

-Mais que fais-tu ici, dans ce cas ?

-Disons que… je devais te parler, alors la planète m'a permis de me monter à toi, déclara-t-il. Ca fait un bail !

En effet, depuis combien de temps avait-il disparu ? Sept ans ?

-Je suis désolé, murmura l'argenté. Tu es mort par ma faute.

-Mais non, mon vieux ! Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça, même sous l'influence de Jenova ! Ce sont ces crétins de Shin-Ra qui m'ont eu ; mais je leur ai flanqué une raclée juste avant ça. Enfin, j'ai fini par accepter ma mort.

Ils s'assit en tailleur en face de Sephiroth, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux d'Isyl…

-Il n'empêche que je suis un monstre. Te rends-tu compte de tout ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! Pourquoi tous mes amis se prennent-ils pour des monstres ? Franchement, s'il y a eu un monstre, c'était Jenova, et pas toi !

Il pointa un index accusateur sur Sephiroth. Il n'avait pas changé… revoir son ami après tout ce temps lui réchauffait un peu le cœur, mais pas assez pour qu'il oublie Isyl…

-Mais j'ai laissé mourir… protesta-t-il.

-Non, non, non ! chantonna Zack. Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ! Isyl… on peut dire qu'elle est vivante. Elle a perdu tous ses pouvoirs à cause du coup que lui a porté Marduk ; il les a transmis à Aran. Mais il doit y avoir un moyen de les lui rendre !

Marduk… Ainsi, c'était ça, le nom de cet être tant haï. Il paierait pour avoir osé blesser Isyl… Isyl… Elle était en vie !?

-On est dans le pétrin, continua son ami. Aran a apparemment décidé de pomper toute l'énergie vitale de la planète. Il faut que tu l'arrêtes, mais pour cela, tu vas avoir besoin d'Isyl.

-Où est-elle ?

-Sur Terre, dans la ville où vous vous êtes rencontrés. Va la chercher, elle a besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d'elle.

Souriant avec complicité, il posa une main glaciale sur le bras de Sephiroth et le força à se relever.

-Va, maintenant. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, et vous seuls êtes en mesure de vaincre les Yuu'Gure !

-Cloud et ses amis n'en sont pas capables !? lança l'argenté. Ils ont bien mis fin à la vie de Jenova…

-Non, justement ! Si elle était morte, elle n'aurait pas eu d'emprise sur toi, lorsque tu es revenu sur Gaiya ! C'est bien la preuve qu'aucun humain n'est capable d'anéantir ces monstres.

Il activa le Terminal. Même en étant un esprit, il conservait une grande influence sur le monde des vivants.

-Merci, Zack ; mon ami.

Ce dernier hocha la tête pour l'encourager et disparut dans la lumière du Terminal. De toute évidence, il ne pouvait pas le traverser, il devait donc être retourné à la Rivière de la Vie. Sephiroth s'y engouffra à son tour. Derrière cette porte, Isyl l'attendait. Vivante… Il n'y croyait plus. Vivante, mais dans quel état ?


	18. Chapitre 17 : Retour à la vie

Bonjour à tous ! Je me prends juste un petit quart d'heure pour poster, et je retourne jouer à FFVII ! Je me suis prise d'une envie soudaine de me refaire une partie, ô miracle, mon exemplaire du jeu marche encore après 10 ans!

Ceci est un tout petit chapitre, mais vous allez enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à Isyl. Apparemment, vous aviez l'air impatients de le découvrir, hein ?

Merci à Melior, Ysa666 et Jinsei-Kaze pour leur reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment chaud au cœur!

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Retour à la vie

_« Je m'enferme, incapable de se réconcilier  
Je ne peux rien faire à part prier... ma tristesse n'est pas guérie  
Du ciel pleurant doucement, j'ai également entendu ta voix  
J'ai ri en recueillant tes larmes, mais je ne pouvais rien voir »_

_Gackt - Birdcage_

--

Lentement, son esprit réintégra son corps. Vivante. Elle était vivante. Elle souffrait atrocement, mais elle était vivante. Néanmoins, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Tentant de bouger, elle sentit qu'elle était sur un lit, allongée sur le dos. Ne pouvant réprimer un cri de douleur lorsque son corps fut envahi d'élancements douloureux, elle entendit un bruit sourd.

-Isyl ! s'écria une voix aiguë.

Quelqu'un marcha précipitamment. Le silence. Puis à nouveau des pas : plusieurs personnes, apparemment. Elle sentit qu'on la déplaçait, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle explosion de douleur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retenir de hurler ; elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. On enlevait quelque chose fixé à son visage, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui bouchait la vue… Une piqûre sur son bras, puis les pas s'éloignèrent rapidement. Il ne resta que le bip régulier d'une machine et sa respiration. Un poids fit s'enfoncer le matelas.

-Oh, Isyl… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur !

Hatsue… c'était bien elle ! Isyl aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais les premiers mots qu'elle articula n'étaient pas pour exprimer sa joie :

-Sephiroth…

-Quoi ? s'exclama Hatsue. Je n'ai pas compris, Isyl…

-Où est… Sephiroth ? répéta-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On est à l'hôpital de Shinjuku, ma vieille !

Isyl ne répondit pas. Ses pensées s'organisèrent difficilement. Shinjuku… Tokyo. Elle était revenue sur Terre, loin de Gaiya, et certainement loin de lui, à en juger par la réaction d'Hatsue. Pourquoi ?

-Ca fait quinze jours que tu es dans le coma, continua-t-elle. J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller ! Heureusement, tu as l'air de bien t'en remettre. Tu te rends compte ? Lorsque l'on t'a trouvée dans cette forêt, j'ai pensé qu'on se moquait de moi. Ca fait quand même huit mois que tu as disparu ! Tu as été kidnappée, ou quoi ?

Isyl faillit sourire. Son débit de paroles était toujours le même ! Mais ses paroles la ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité. Huit mois !? Non, impossible, cela faisait à peine trois mois qu'elle était partie ! A moins que… le temps s'écoulait peut-être différemment, sur Gaiya….

-Non, je… murmura-t-elle.

Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas été enlevée !

-Mais toutes ces blessures ? Bah, l'important, c'est que tu sois en vie !

En vie, mais loin de tout ce qui constituait son vrai monde…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai aux yeux ?

-De légères brûlures, rien de grave. Mais, Isyl, tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour ta blessure à la poitrine ! C'est un miracle que tu aies survécu à cela ! On m'a même dit que ça cicatrisait déjà !

Hatsue n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Visiblement, sa régénération cellulaire marchait toujours, ce qui était bon signe. Mais son corps était si affaibli… et ces « légères brûlures » ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Sans sa vue, elle se sentait diminuée, et craignait de ne pas être en mesure de se défendre…

-Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il t'est arrivé, pendant tout ce temps ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Je savais bien, pourtant, que ce n'était pas ton genre de fuguer !

Isyl acquiesça, mais fit promettre à son amie de ne pas l'interrompre. Elle se mit à relater ses aventures. Pas en détail, cela aurait été trop long. Hatsue n'ouvrit pas la bouche pendant son récit, mais les exclamations étouffées que la jeune femme entendait parfois suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en revenait pas. Ce qui était parfaitement normal, pour une jeune fille de la Terre.

-Isyl, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as rêvé ! s'exclama-t-elle quand la brune eut fini.

-Je t'assure, Hatsue. C'est la stricte vérité.

-Mais…tu sais bien que Sephiroth n'existe pas ! Tu le sais, non ?

-Bien sûr que si, si je te le dis. Pourquoi n'existerait-il pas ?

Hatsue soupira et répondit:

-Ce que tu m'as raconté fait partie d'une fiction. Un jeu vidéo très connu, aussi bien au Japon que dans le monde. C'est une référence ; je pense que c'est pour ça, tu as du rêver pendant ton coma !

-Et comment aurais-je pu, alors que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !? fit Isyl, paniquée.

-Jamais ? Mais enfin, Isyl, tout le monde connaît !

Isyl soupira à son tour. Ce genre de choses ne l'avait jamais intéressée. Même sa meilleure amie ne la croyait pas…Cependant, il y avait bien un moyen de lui prouver que c'était vrai. Ses yeux : personne ne possédait de tels yeux, sur Terre ! Elle serait bien obligée de croire Isyl. La jeune femme ne lui aurait pas parlé de du fait qu'elle n'était pas « humaine ». Comment aurait-elle réagi, dans ce cas ?

-Bon, lança Hatsue, et si on parlait d'autre chose ? Il s'en est passé de belles pendant ton absence ! Tu as manqué plein d'évènements et…

-Hatsue… Je suis désolée de te le dire dans ces circonstances, mais j'ai beaucoup changé. Cela ne m'intéresse plus, à présent. Regarde à quel point je suis différente ! Rien qu'en voyant mes cheveux ou mon corps, tu sais que j'ai changé. Inutile de le nier.

-Je croyais… que c'était une coloration, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ce n'est pas le cas, si ?

Isyl répondit que non. Hatsue ne dit rien de plus. Tout de même, c'était étrange. Isyl n'avait pas rêvé, elle en était certaine ! Sephiroth avait bien été là… mais il manquait un détail. Un détail suffisamment crucial pour que la jeune femme se sente incomplète. Dans ses veines, autrefois, coulait un pouvoir étonnant, qui s'était réveillé après le début de ses voyages, et qu'Aran avait confirmé. Mais là, rien. Elle ne sentait plus rien ; peut-être était-ce du à sa convalescence…

--

Cependant, un mois plus tard, elle s'estimait être toujours aussi faible. Son corps allait mieux, sa blessure au cœur était guérie. Néanmoins, son moral était au plus bas. Jamais ses amis ne lui avaient autant manqué ! Comment allaient-ils, en ce moment ? Les Yuu'Gure les menaçaient et risquaient de s'en prendre à eux à tout moment…

Hatsue venait la voir de temps à autre, mais cela ne l'apaisait pas. Elles n'avaient jamais reparlé de Sephiroth ou de ce que la jeune femme avait vécu. A quoi bon ? C'était mieux ainsi ! En revanche, la Japonaise l'avait informé des incidents ayant eu lieu pendant son absence. Premièrement, le climat s'était subitement refroidi : à la fin du printemps, il neigeait encore ! Les spécialistes parlaient de la proximité d'une ère glaciaire…Deuxièmement, l'Organisation des Nations Unies avaient un nouveau dirigeant : Sasori Shimizu, venant du Japon, avait été élu à l'unanimité au cours des dernières élections.

Isyl en était sûre, ces nouveautés étaient liées aux Yuu'Gure. Elle soupçonnait même ce nouveau dirigeant d'en être un… Enfin, c'était moins grave que ce qu'elle pensait, mais ce climat chamboulé l'inquiétait. Et si cela visait à détruire la Terre ? Durant son absence, son anniversaire, le jour où elle était arrivée à l'orphelinat, était passé, bien qu'il ne signifiât rien pour elle. Elle avait désormais vingt ans …

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus d'avoir ce bandage qui lui recouvrait les yeux. Elle ne pouvait rien faire sans sa vue, et était réduite à dormir ou laisser passer le temps en cherchant un moyen de rejoindre Sephiroth. Elle n'avait plus mal, désormais. Elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Marduk, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, car dans ses yeux, elle avait lu de la haine, mais surtout une infinie souffrance… A coup sûr, il était utilisé par les Yuu'Gure !

Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était la façon dont allaient se débrouiller Sephiroth et les autres. Kadaj n'avait pas donné de signe de vie, mais elle était persuadée qu'il allait bien. Ils s'en sortiraient seuls, elle leur faisait confiance sur ce point, mais le désespoir qu'avait émit son ami tendait à lui faire penser le contraire. Pourvu qu'il sache comment retrouver les autres… il pourrait les guider et les protéger des Yuu'Gure.

On lui retira ses bandages un jour ensoleillé. Ses blessures avaient guéri en à peine un mois ; ni les médecins, ni Hatsue n'en croyaient leurs yeux. La doctoresse en charge d'Isyl se fit d'ailleurs du souci en voyant ceux de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit péniblement, elle ne vit d'abord que des formes indistinctes. Puis le visage du médecin se fit plus net, bien que flou.

-Ca alors… d'où tenez-vous de tels yeux ?

Isyl répondit spontanément qu'elle n'en savait rien.

-Ce n'est tout de même pas du aux lésions ! s'exclama son interlocutrice. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas savoir ?

-Puisque je vous dis que je ne sais pas, c'est que c'est le cas, répondit un peu sèchement Isyl.

Les questions pressantes de cette femme la mettaient mal à l'aise. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Hatsue lui rendit visite.

-Alors, tu me crois, maintenant ?

-J'ai du mal à me faire une idée, dit la Japonaise. Tu comprends, Isyl, c'est si invraisemblable que je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Je te fais confiance, bien sûr, mais là…

Evidemment, Isyl comprenait. Elle non plus ne l'avait pas admis, au début...

-Autre chose, les infirmiers m'ont demandé de te remettre cela. C'était ce que tu portais lorsque l'on t'a trouvé. Drôle de vêtements ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le cuir… Et je t'ai rapporté des vêtements chauds ; il fait froid, dehors !

Hatsue lui tendit ses affaires : son artefact, qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler, soulagée de le retrouver ; sa tenue de cuir déchirée et usée par les combats qu'elle avait menés, et une de ses vieilles robes. Elle effleura le tissu soyeux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas porté qu'elle en avait oublié sa texture…

Hatsue la laissa s'habiller seule et repartir chez elle. S'observant dans le miroir de la minuscule salle d'eau, Isyl se dit qu'elle avait bien changé. Elle avait beau avoir l'impression de n'avoir passé que trois mois en dehors de la Terre, ses cheveux avaient poussé comme s'il s'en était écoulé huit, et lui tombaient devant les yeux. Elle était plus élancée et son corps était moins frêle. Ses yeux, quant à eux, Brillaient de cet éclat félin « makoïfié » et son expression paraissait plus mure et méditative. Sous sa gorge, des traces noirâtres encerclaient encore son ancienne blessure dont ne subsistait qu'une petite cicatrice rosée…

--

A présent, après avoir enduré plusieurs examens, Isyl fut libre de s'en aller. Hatsue lui ayant apporté ses clés, elle n'aurait pas de problèmes pour rentrer. En effet, il faisait extrêmement froid à l'extérieur, alors que l'on était au mois de mai ! Peu pressée de rentrer chez elle, la jeune femme fit un détour par le quartier de Shibuya. Rien n'avait changé ici, si ce n'était la neige qui encombrait les caniveaux. Toujours autant de touristes, toujours autant de cosplays et surtout, beaucoup de monde…

Isyl, qui n'aimait pas trop la foule, longea les boutiques d'une rue peu empruntée. Un détail attira son attention à l'intérieur d'une vitrine : là, au fond… Non, c'était impossible ! Ca ne pouvait être lui ! Et pourtant, c'était bien son ami qui était représenté sur la couverture de ce livre ! Abasourdie, Isyl s'éloigna en courant. Elle fuit ce quartier trop dense et se rendit à la station de métro la plus proche. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, tout de même !? Ses souvenirs étaient bien trop clairs !

Le visage contre la vitre, incapable de tenir en place, elle eut l'impression que ses jambes tremblantes allaient fléchir. _Sephiroth… je sais que tu es en vie… _pensa-t-elle, espérant qu'il lui répondrait. Bien entendu, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se précipita à l'air libre quand le métro fut arrivé dans son quartier. Là, elle se rendit à son appartement.

Mais pour l'atteindre, elle emprunta sans s'en rendre compte la ruelle dans laquelle elle avait trouvé Sephiroth. Tout allait si bien, à cette époque… Pas de Yuu'Gure, pas de combats, pas d'atrocités… s'avançant d'une démarche hésitante, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'effondrer, à l'endroit même où ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques mois plus tôt. A genoux sur le béton froid, elle se laissa aller à sangloter. Chaque souvenir, chaque émotion… Elle était certaine de les avoir partagés avec le jeune homme !

Ses mains rencontrèrent un objet étrange. Ni chaude, ni froide, c'était une petite sphère noire où stagnaient des volutes de fumée mauve. Une matéria… ! Cette matéria appartenait sans doute à Sephiroth. Qui d'autre aurait pu posséder un tel objet ? C'était donc vrai…. Elle n'avait pas rêvé !

Mais pourquoi était-elle revenue sur Terre ? La jeune femme fut prise de tremblements incontrôlables, et ce n'était pas à cause du froid… Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Sa place n'était pas sur Terre, mais sur Gaiya, auprès de Sephiroth, Kadaj, et tous les autres ! Désormais, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de rentrer sur Gaiya : elle ignorait où se trouvait le plus proche Terminal. Néanmoins, pour aller sur Ecky'l, il avait bien fallu qu'ils en empruntent un…

Mais personne ne pourrait le lui dire, et jamais elle ne reverrait ses amis. A quoi bon la faire revivre, si c'était pour supporter un tel fardeau ?

Le froid engourdissait ses membres, mais elle ne le sentait plus. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur, la terrible douleur que provoquait la solitude…

--

_Maman, papa, où êtes-vous ? _

_Il fait si sombre, ici… j'ai peur ! _

_Pourquoi le soleil ne brille-t-il pas ? _

_Pourquoi suis-je seule, ici ?_

_Pourquoi personne ne me répond quand j'appelle au secours ?_

_Papa…Maman…Je ne vous ai jamais vus, mais je sais que vous êtes quelque part, près d'ici…_

_Les lumières s'allument. C'est tout blanc, ça fait mal aux yeux. _

_C'est quoi, cet endroit ? On dirait un hôpital… il y a la même odeur, je crois. _

_Maintenant, des gens viennent. Eux aussi sont en blanc. Ils me regardent comme si j'étais un insecte… Ils me font peur ! _

_C'est quoi, cette chose pointue ? Et pourquoi ne puis-je plus bouger ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me piquent avec ? Ca fait si mal… _

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal partout, partout… Il y a une chose bizarre qui coule dans mon corps, on dirait du poison ! _

_Ils veulent me tuer ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait de si mal ? _

_Je ferme mes yeux qui me brûlent. On dirait qu'il y a du feu dedans ! Et ma tête… ma tête me fait tellement mal ! _

_Je veux dormir… Je n'y arrive pas, quelque chose me tient éveillée ! _

_C'est comme s'il y avait quelqu'un en moi, qui me forçait à rester réveillée… Qui est-ce ? _

_J'entends sa voix qui murmure, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. C'est étrange, on dirait qu'elle veut me rassurer. _

_Je crois que mes bras et mes jambes essayent de bouger, pourtant, je ne me sens pas les contrôler… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _

_Et pourquoi ce petit garçon aux yeux verts me regarde-t-il, caché derrière cette armoire ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air aussi effrayé ? _

--

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, Isyl ne vit pas l'ombre s'approcher lentement derrière elle, et la recouvrir silencieusement…

* * *

Alors ? Avez-vous deviné qui était ce petit garçon ? Et cette mystérieuse ombre ?


	19. Chapitre 18 : Conversations

_Note de l'auteur: Je pense que ce sera le dernier chapitre pour cette semaine. Explications: je pars à la Japan Expo vendredi, et je rentre lundi, donc je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de ma fic (vous pensez, j'ai prévu autre chose!). Je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de poster la semaine prochaine... On verra bien. Allez, ne soyez pas triste, je vous ramènerai un souvenir!_

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Conversations

_« Je continuerai d'essayer jusqu'au jour de ma mort.  
Je dois juste savoir ce qu'il a pu arriver,  
La vérité libérera mon âme.  
Perdu dans les ténèbres, essaye de trouver le chemin du retour.  
Je veux te prendre dans mes bras et ne jamais te laisser partir.  
Espérant presque que tu sois au ciel, pour que personne ne puisse blesser ton âme.  
Vivant dans l'agonie, simplement parce ce que je ne sais où tu es »_

_Within temptation –Somewhere_

_-- _

Le Terminal de la Terre était bien différent des autres. Situé en pleine forêt, de la mousse et des plantes grimpantes le recouvraient. Il n'avait probablement pas servi depuis des années, voire des siècles. Abandonné, sans aucun entretien, il conservait quand même sa noblesse.

A quelques kilomètres au nord, Sephiroth sentait les effluves d'une ville. Sans aucun doute Tokyo, la ville où vivait autrefois Isyl. Il se dirigea donc dans cette direction, à travers une forêt vierge de toute présence humaine. Il faisait froid, bien que le soleil brillât comme en été. Les arbres étaient en fleurs, mais aucun n'avait de feuilles.

La lisière de la forêt débouchait sur une autoroute sillonnée de voitures. Le monde d'Isyl ressemblait énormément à Gaiya… Un panneau indiquait de nombreuses directions, dont celle de Tokyo. Là-bas se trouvait Isyl… Etrangement, le jeune homme ne sentait pas sa présence. Ne désirant pas se faire remarquer au bord de cette route, il la longea tout en restant à l'abri, dans la forêt.

Pressant le pas, il arriva à la périphérie de la capitale en début de soirée. Et quelle capitale… Elle était au moins aussi grande que Midgar, voire plus ! Elle lui ressemblait un peu. . Un nuage de pollution stagnait en permanence au-dessus d'usines grisâtres, et le centre de la ville se constituait d'un labyrinthe de gratte-ciel. La végétation se faisait rare, mais on distinguait par endroits des parcs reproduisant des forêts.

Remarquant les regards insistants de certaines personnes, Sephiroth rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux. Ici aussi, on le connaissait !? Il erra en ville quelques temps ; la présence d'Isyl semblait brouillée, elle avait même l'air de disparaître par moments ! Il était impossible de la localiser, mais Sephiroth était persuadé qu'elle se trouvait dans le coin, quelque part dans cette mégalopole…

Combien de temps encore cela mettrait-il ? Il faisait nuit, à présent, et il se voyait mal dormir dehors par ce temps. S'il avait eu de l'argent, il aurait pu chercher un endroit ou passer la nuit, mais là… Il devait absolument trouver la jeune femme.

Soudain, il entendit un aboiement. Dans un coin, un loup noir aux prunelles bleues le regardait d'un air joueur en remuant la queue. La rue étant quasiment déserte, personne ne l'avait vu…

-Alors mon grand, tu es perdu ? demanda le jeune homme en caressant son cou orné d'une tache argentée.

Le loup aboya une nouvelle fois, heureux de l'attention que lui portait Sephiroth. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et aboya encore, semblant inviter son nouvel ami à le suivre. Intrigué, ce dernier le rejoignit alors qu'il recommençait son manège dans la rue suivante. Attiré par le comportement singulier de ce loup, il le suivit à travers les allées désertes.

Tout à coup, le loup noir s'arrêta, humant l'air. Il se mit à courir, et l'argenté lui succéda sans hésiter : il lui faisait confiance et pressentait qu'il le menait dans un endroit important. Au détour d'une rue, le loup disparu subitement. Lorsqu'il emprunta cet étroit passage, il ne vit aucune trace de l'animal…

Sous la lumière de la pleine lune lui apparut une forme indistincte. En s'approchant, il la reconnut, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine : Isyl ! Mais que faisait-elle, agenouillée au sol, par ce froid ? Transie, elle n'eut pas de réaction lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras.

-Isyl… Tu es vraiment vivante !

Il ne parvenait pas à exprimer son soulagement. Isyl se lova contre lui, appréciant cette source de chaleur qu'elle reconnaissait sans doute pas, trop engourdie. Lui frictionnant le dos, il parla d'une voix qui l'étonna lui-même :

-Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre…

-Sephiroth… murmura-t-elle, ensommeillée. Tu es là !?

Elle lui enserra le dos de ses bras tremblants tandis que des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues glacées. Cette situation rappelait étrangement à Sephiroth le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés… Il aurait voulu lui présenter ses plus sincères excuses, mais le moment et le lieu étaient mal choisis ! La jeune femme, trop ankylosée, se laissa porter par son ami jusqu'à chez elle ; il connaissait le chemin, maintenant…

-Tu as tes clés ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte.

-Dans mes poches, normalement.

Il les trouva rapidement et ouvrit la porte. Rien n'avait changé, depuis qu'ils étaient partis. La température était assez haute pour qu'Isyl se sente bien. Il l'aida à s'étendre sur son lit ; elle avait besoin de repos et de chaleur. Prenant ses doigts froids entre les siens, il remarqua qu'elle serrait quelque chose.

-La matéria noire ? s'exclama-t-il quand elle réussit à ouvrir la main. Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Là où tu étais, quand… c'était à toi, non ?

Il aurait tout fait pour ne jamais revoir cette abomination. La saisissant vivement, il la jeta de l'autre côté du matelas. Isyl ne devait pas s'empoisonner la vie avec ça ! Elle pourrait commettre des actes irréfléchis, tout comme lui…

-Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ? demanda Isyl.

-J'ai suivi un loup…

-Un loup ! A Tokyo !? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui ; enfin, qu'importe. L'important, c'est que je t'ai retrouvé. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur !

-Ca change, sourit Isyl. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de te voir t'inquiéter autant !

Regrettant profondément son comportement, le sourire de son amie le toucha tout de même.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'aurai jamais du te faire autant souffrir.

-Toi ? soupira-t-elle en le dévisageant. Ou bien Jenova ? je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été blessée d'une quelconque manière par ta faute.

-Mais si je ne m'étais pas laissé manipulé par elle, je ne t'aurai pas menée à la mort !

-On ne va pas refaire le monde avec des « si », Sephiroth. Regarde-moi, je suis bien vivante ; certes, mal en point, mais c'est la faute des Yuu'Gure.

Isyl se redressa un peu et se glissa entre les couvertures. Son corps se réchauffait déjà, heureusement.

-Si j'avais eu le contrôle, j'aurais empêché ce Marduk de te blesser sans hésiter…

-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, assura-t-elle. C'est terminé, maintenant. Mais Marduk est mon frère. Il m'en veut parce que je l'ai abandonné.

Elle lui relata son histoire sur Gaiya, de ses souvenirs dans les laboratoires à l'installation des rescapés dans Ajiit.

-Je ne savais pas que de telles expériences avaient eu lieu, souffla-t-il, médusé. Je suis parfois allé aux sous-sols, contre mon gré, et pour les mêmes raisons que vous, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir vu de gens comme nous…

Voilà donc en quoi consistait réellement le Projet Jenova : créer des machines à tuer pour que ces hommes gorgés de cupidité puissent régner sans partage sur Gaiya. Kadaj et les autres n'étaient donc pas de simples Incarnés, mais bien des personnes à part entière. Il soupira ; s'il avait su cela avant, il aurait pu empêcher toute cette folie ! Mais Isyl avait raison, ce qui était fait était fait. A son tour, il lui parla de ce qu'il avait commis sous l'emprise de sa « mère ».

-J'ai tué des dizaines d'innocents, et à cause de moi, la dernière Cetra, la dernière protectrice de la planète, est morte. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'étais persuadé que c'était pour le bien de tous… je serais devenu une sorte de dieu incapable de comprendre les habitants de ce monde. Ou alors, Jenova m'aurait tué lorsqu'elle se serait lassée de moi.

-Je comprends mieux, dit Isyl, sans une once de dégoût envers lui. J'ai parlé à l'esprit d'Aerith ; c'est elle qui a fait en sorte que tu revives. Elle ne t'en veut sûrement pas… Elle m'a aussi révélé ce qu'était vraiment Jenova : une abomination tombée du ciel dans le seul but d'anéantir toute vie et de piller les ressources de Gaiya. Au final, tout le peuple cetra aura péri par sa faute… Sephiroth, je ne te jugerai pas sur ces actes, parce que je sais pertinemment que tu n'en pas le responsable. Mais par pitié, ne te reproche pas tout cela !

Sephiroth ne dit rien. Ce serait extrêmement difficile de vivre avec un tel poids, un tel remords…

-A cette époque, j'avais l'impression d'avoir de sincères convictions. J'ai oublié à quel point il est bon de vivre l'esprit libre et de pouvoir exprimer ses sentiments.

Isyl sourit, rassurée. Libre… il ne l'avait jamais été. D'abord prisonnier de la Shin-Ra, puis de Jenova, il lui semblait n'avoir jamais pensé par lui-même. L'absence de la Calamité créait un vide insupportable, mais au moins, il était libre de ses actes. Pourtant, sa présence lui manquait, bien qu'il détestât à présent Jenova. Résigné, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté d'Isyl.

-Au fait… Comment va ta blessure ? demanda-t-il.

Isyl lui montra la plaie. Sous sa gorge, autour de l'entaille refermée, des tâches noires collaient à sa peau comme un tatouage…

-Pas trop mal. Mais j'ai toujours froid de temps en temps, comme si mon cœur me faisait mal. Et ces marques ne veulent pas partir. Je me demande si ça partira un jour…

-Marduk paiera pour ça, tu peux me croire.

-Non… ce n'est pas sa faute. Je pense qu'il est manipulé par les Yuu'Gure, exactement comme toi autrefois. A ce propos, reste-t-il des traces de Jenova ?

-Aucune, répondit Sephiroth. Elle était avec moi à chaque instant depuis sept ans. Sa présence me hante depuis mon enfance. Elle représentait une partie de mon être, et je me sens désormais incomplet. Mais c'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit partie.

Isyl s'amusait désormais à lisser et entortiller une de ses mèches. Conscient que cela détendait la jeune femme, il la laissa faire.

-Je ferai de mon mieux pour te la faire oublier, dit-elle. Tu sais, je connais beaucoup de gens qui rêvent de te rencontrer ; je suis certaine que tu t'entendras bien avec eux.

-Des gens qui veulent me tuer, aussi…

-Pas seulement ; de nombreux Ôkannis ont entendu parler de toi, mais pour les rejoindre, il va falloir emprunter le Terminal de la Terre.

-Je sais où il est, mais avant, je veux que tu te rétablisses.

-Il y a autre chose : des Yuu'Gure ont pris le contrôle de ce monde. Du moins, c'est ce que je soupçonne. J'aimerais me débarrasser d'eux avant de retourner sur Gaiya…

Sephiroth acquiesça. Il était prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner, et accéder à la requête d'Isyl passait pour être un bon moyen de le faire. Ils pouvaient bien faire un détour par la Terre… Ce serait également l'occasion de voir de plus près ce monde.

-Tu as travaillé dans l'armée de la Shin-ra, non ? Je me demande comment c'était.

-« Travailler » n'est pas le bon mot, répondit-il, peu désireux d'aborder ce sujet. J'étais obligé de leur obéir, et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, crois-moi. Mais sans cela, où serais-je allé ? Je n'avais ni famille ni foyer, mais heureusement, j'avais quelques amis.

--

_Prostré sur mon lit de camp, je pleure silencieusement. Pleurer est pour les faibles, m'a-t-on trop souvent répété. Mais cette nuit, il m'est impossible d'arrêter mes larmes._

_Les ordres sont les ordres, et si je n'avais pas obéi, je serais mort à leur place. Je ne pourrai jamais m'habituer à contempler la mort en face. Ils m'appellent le Démon argente ; je crois qu'ils ont raison… _

_Ces gens ne m'ont strictement rien fait, et je ne me suis jamais senti concerné par cette guerre. J'ai tué tant de monde, ce soir… C'était eux ou moi. Mon instinct de survie l'a emporté sur ma raison. _

_Je sens encore l'odeur de leur sang sur mes mains, et je revois la peur dans leurs yeux. Leurs visages se sont figés dans cette expression, à jamais. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois que je tue ; mais ce soir, j'ai craqué. _

_Je sais que demain, tout recommencera, comme si je dansais l'éternel ballet de la survie et de la mort… _

_-C'est toujours aussi difficile, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Il s'est approché de moi silencieusement, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Genesis pose une main compatissante sur mon épaule. _

_Il a deux ans de plus que moi, soit dix-huit ans, mais il est arrivé dans le SOLDAT après moi. Il m'a dit que c'était pour me ressembler qu'il s'était engagé, pour devenir un héros à mon image. Un héros… je ne me souviens pas en avoir été un… _

_-Désolé, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes. C'est ridicule. _

_-Tu crois que tu es le seul ? La plupart des gars pleurent tous les soirs. Eux non plus ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils se battent. Mais pense à tous les honneurs que nous récolterons quand nous rentrerons à Midgar ! _

_Quels honneurs ? La peur des gens à notre égard n'est pas un honneur… les jeunes gens qui, comme Genesis, s'engagent pour ressembler à l'image que la Shin-Ra donne de moi sont bien souvent désappointés lorsqu'ils voient le vrai visage du SOLDAT. _

_Mais après tout, nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut jouer la comédie devant les supérieurs et les médias, parfois même devant nos collègues. _

_-Allez, viens, lance Genesis. Il y a une tournée générale de bière de Wutai, dehors. Des Seconde classe en ont trouvé un stock entier ! Ca va te remonter le moral. _

_Bien que n'étant pas friand de ce genre de réjouissances, je le suis quand même en dehors de notre tente. Respirer un air frais, même saturé par l'odeur de la mort, me fera du bien. _

_Assis à même le sol, Genesis et quelques Seconde dépeignent allégrement leurs exploits de la journée. Je les écoute vaguement, peu intéressé par leurs récits. Je sais bien qu'ils se sentent aussi mal que moi, mais on dirait qu'en parler les soulage… _

_Les étoiles brillent haut dans le ciel, cette nuit. Demain sera une chaude journée, et se battre sera éprouvant. Cela ne posera aucun problème pour le Démon argenté ! _

_Soupirant, je regarde ces étoiles, symboles d'espoirs. A seize ans, j'ai perdu tous les miens, si j'en ai eu un jour… _

_Un coup sur mon visage me ramène brutalement à la réalité. Sous la violence du choc, je manque tomber. _

_-Il me semble t'avoir dit de t'occuper des tentes, crie une voix désagréablement âpre. _

_Le général en chef du SOLDAT me saisit par les cheveux. Ce n'est qu'un simple militaire, mais ses influences lui ont permis de s'élever jusqu'à ce rang. Encore une affaire de corruption… _

_Il déteste tout le monde, moi en particulier, et prend un plaisir odieux à me maltraiter. Il sait très bien que je ne suis pas en mesure de riposter ! _

_-Tu crois pouvoir encore désobéir à mes ordres !? hurle-t-il en tirant furieusement ma tête en arrière. _

_-Lâchez-moi ! je rétorque. Je ne savais même pas que vous aviez donné un ordre ! _

_-Pour qui tu te prends, misérable insecte gavé à la mako !? _

_Genesis s'interpose, sa lame rouge à quelques centimètres de la main du soudard. Je sais que, contrairement à moi, il n'hésitera pas à la lui trancher s'il esquisse le moindre geste violent. _

_-Lâchez-le, général. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir entendu donner un quelconque ordre, et nos camarades ici-présents en sont témoins. _

_Tous les autres approuvent, peu avides de se mettre à dos deux des plus puissants SOLDATs. Crachant de dépit, le général en chef me lâche et s'en va d'un pas traînant. _

_-Viens, Sephiroth. On va aller s'occuper des tentes, dit Genesis en me tendant la main. _

_J'obéis, avec l'envie irrésistible d'abattre ce salaud. Pendant que nous détachons les attaches des tentes, que nous devrons transporter jusqu'au prochain campement, mon ami entame une conversation :_

_-Tu devrais te défendre. Tu sais, il a peur de toi, c'est pour ça qu'il essaye de jouer au plus fort. Il est conscient que tu pourrais le déloger de son trône de général en chef si tu recevais plus d'honneurs que lui ! Cet idiot est dégoûté de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de devenir un héros, comme toi. _

_Dénouant en quelques secondes un nœud compliqué, je réponds : _

_-Je lui offrirai volontiers mon statut, si cela me permettait de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes. Néanmoins, je ne tiens pas à m'attirer les foudres des supérieurs. J'ai suffisamment de problèmes comme cela ! _

_Genesis ne me contredit pas. Il se doute sûrement que dans quelques temps, je prendrai la place de mon oppresseur… _

--

-Quelques années après cela, Genesis a déserté. Je crois que je le comprenais. Il n'a jamais pu être le héros qu'il voulait devenir. Mais… c'est une longue histoire. Malgré la loyauté que je devais à la Shin-ra, je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à le combattre. Comme tu peux le voir, il m'a beaucoup aidé…

Isyl acquiesça silencieusement. Son ami ne s'était jamais ouvert à elle comme cela, et évoquer ses souvenirs avec lui avait été plutôt agréable. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment de bons souvenirs…

Soudain, Sephiroth rit doucement. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, elle ne parvenait pas à voir ses expressions.

-C'est étrange, c'est la première fois que je parle de ça à quelqu'un. C'est comme si c'était venu naturellement !

-Merci, sourit la jeune femme. Merci de me faire confiance.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais je te serais toujours reconnaissant pour l'aide que tu m'as apporté, depuis que l'on s'est rencontrés.

-C'est de bon cœur, Sephiroth.

Tendant les bras vers son ami, elle le serra un instant. Puis, vaincue par la fatigue et le réveil de sa douleur, elle s'endormit profondément.

--

Isyl fut réveillée par des coups sourds provenant du couloir d'entrée. Il faisait presque jour, maintenant. Sephiroth s'était endormi paisiblement à ses côtés ; il avait sans doute veillé sur elle une bonne partie de la nuit. Le couvrant délicatement, elle se leva promptement et alla voir ce qu'il se passait.

Taheiji, un étudiant de son ancienne université, se tenait derrière la porte. L'air bouleversé, il ne cessa de tambouriner à la porte que lorsque Isyl l'eut ouverte.

-Taheiji… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit la brune, encore somnolente.

-Isyl ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est Hatsue… Elle se comporte bizarrement ! Je suis allée la voir hier soir, parce qu'elle m'avait invité à manger, mais en plein milieu de soirée, elle s'est mise à se tordre comme si elle était possédée ! Ensuite, elle m'a mis à la porte, en criant que je n'avais rien à faire ici.

Probablement alerté par les cris de l'étudiant, Sephiroth apparut silencieusement derrière Isyl. N'appréciant pas tellement le visiteur, qui autrefois passait son temps à tenter de la séduire, elle se rapprocha de son ami. Taheiji fixa un instant Sephiroth, l'air encore plus éberlué qu'en arrivant. L'argenté ne dit rien, méfiant ; Isyl comprenait parfaitement sa réaction.

-Vraiment ? dit-elle, réussissant de justesse à garder son calme. Sais-tu où elle est allée ?

-Pas vraiment, non… Mais à un moment, lorsqu'elle était en plein délire, je l'ai entendu marmonner « Tour de Tokyo ». Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être là-bas ?

-Je ne sais pas… va voir à son appartement, peut-être que tu y trouveras des indices. Nous, nous irons voir si elle s'y trouve.

Taheiji partit précipitamment, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Sephiroth. Isyl soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Elle s'inquiétait pour Hatsue. Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas…

-Isyl… dit Sephiroth, l'air anxieux. Tu penses la même chose que moi ?

-Les Yuu'Gure, n'est-ce pas ? Mais que feraient-ils ici ? Et pourquoi s'en prendraient-ils à Hatsue ?

Sephiroth réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

-C'est simple. Nous représentons une sérieuse menace pour eux, apparemment. S'ils sont au courant que tu te trouves ici, et qu'ils t'ont vue avec Hatsue, ils en déduiront que tu tiens à elle. Ils pourront l'avoir capturée et possédée en voulant te prendre au piège.

-C'est probablement ça ! Sauf que ces Yuu'Gure ne s'attendrons pas à ce que nous allions leur rendre une petite visite…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à se rendre à la tour de Tokyo. Il faisait à peine jour, mais mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention des touristes et des habitants de Tokyo ! C'est alors que le téléphone d'Isyl se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran : durant ces huit mois, elle avait reçu trente messages vocaux !

-Mademoiselle Isyl ? fit une voix féminine. Ici l'hôpital de Shinjuku. Un de nos patients a demandé à vous voir…

-Qui ? coupa Isyl.

-Monsieur Yoshida Masutaro. Il est dans un état… critique. Il a insisté pour vous parler ; selon lui, c'est important.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Isyl raccrocha. Oh non… Pas lui ! Masutaro, son vieil ami qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance, était visiblement malade. Il était âgé, certes, mais tout cela paraissait louche…

-Peux-tu rester ici, le temps que j'aille à l'hôpital ? demanda-t-elle à Sephiroth. Taheiji va peut-être revenir, avec des nouvelles d'Hatsue.

Il acquiesça, compréhensif. Isyl, quant à elle, partit sans tarder en direction de l'hôpital de Shinjuku. Les Yuu'Gure pourraient attendre !


	20. Chapitre 19 : La Reine du Givre

_Ayame est de retour. Avec un nouveau chapitre plein d'action ! Je sais, j'aurais du poster en rentrant lundi, mais j'étais tellement traumatisée (en bien) par la Japan Expo que je n'ai pas eu le courage de me connecter. Bref, je ne vais pas vous racontez ma vie, mais plutôt vous laisser lire en paix. _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu répondre; j'étais en pleins préparatifs !_

* * *

Chapitre 19 : La Reine du Givre

_« Froide est la douleur de croire que la chaleur ne reviendra jamais. »_

_John Berger  
__Extrait de Voix_

--

-On nous l'a amené ce matin même, expliqua une infirmière. Apparemment, le froid a eu raison de son système immunitaire. Pourquoi donc ne s'est-il pas rendu dans un établissement spécialisé ?

-Il détestait cela, répondit Isyl. J'ai bien essayé de l'y conduire plusieurs fois, mais selon lui, c'était faire preuve de faiblesse…

L'infirmière conduisit la jeune femme dans une aile du bâtiment spécifique à ce genre d'affections. Elle commençait à bien connaître cet hôpital, à force !

-Il était en hypothermie, mais nous avons stabilisé sa chaleur corporelle. C'est là qu'il a demandé à vous voir.

Elle ouvrit une porte coulissante. Dans cette chambre au lit unique, Masutaro regardait la télévision. Il semblait aller bien, mais sa respiration saccadée démontrait le contraire.

-Masutaro ! s'exclama Isyl en se précipitant à son chevet. Que t'est-il donc arrivé ?

-On dirait que ce maudit froid a eu raison de moi ! fit-il. C'est un plaisir de te revoir, mon enfant.

Il fit signe à l'infirmière de les laisser en paix. Elle sortit d'un pas vif, mécontente d'être congédiée ainsi. Masutaro attendit que le bruit de ses talons se soit fait inaudible pour reprendre la parole :

-Bien. J'ai beaucoup à te dire, Isyl. Tout d'abord, comment s'est déroulé ton voyage ? N'a-t-il pas été trop laborieux ?

-Non, je me suis débrouillée, mais j'ai quand même failli y rester plusieurs… Quoi !? Comment êtes vous au courant de… !?

-C'est précisément pour cette raison que je t'ai fait venir. Mon enfant, il faut que tu le saches, même si cela va te paraître brutal. Je vais bientôt mourir.

-Mais non, Masutaro… murmura Isyl, inquiète. Parle-moi plutôt de cette fameuse raison.

-Si tu savais, ma petite… je n'ai pas été de taille à lutter face aux Yuu'Gure qui se sont emparés de cette planète. Mon corps est devenu trop faible…

Il s'interrompit, épuisé par le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche. Isyl n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de tout cela ? Elle le laissa reprendre sa respiration, impatiente d'apprendre ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire.

-Vois-tu, je suis ce qu'on appelle un Voyageur. Je connais l'emplacement de chaque Terminal sur ce monde. Ma mission est de parcourir l'univers à la recherche de mondes épargnés par les Yuu'Gure. Ceci afin de trouver… les Séraphins.

-Encore cette histoire de Séraphins !? Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'ils sont, et quel est le rapport avec moi !

Masutaro sourit faiblement, comme attendri par l'ignorance de sa petite fille adoptive.

-C'est durant mon voyage que je suis tombé sur la planète Terre, il y a environ douze ans. Là, j'y ai reçu la mission de te protéger, par la planète elle-même.

-Qui es-tu réellement, Masutaro ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un vieil homme comme les autres…

-Tu te trompes, mon enfant. Je te l'ai dit, je suis un Voyageur. Je suis né il y a environ cinq cent ans ; mais j'ai arrêté de compter les années il y a bien longtemps ! Mon peuple aidait les Cetras à lutter contre les Yuu'Gure. Mais notre véritable but était de trouver ceux qui accompliront la prophétie des Séraphins, ceux qui pourront soit surpasser ces monstres, soit les aider à triompher.

Isyl ne comprenait toujours pas. Les paroles de Masutaro la laissaient perplexe ; quel pouvait bien être le rapport avec elle !?

-Sur Terre, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une enfant, abandonnée de tous. J'ai été frappé par la singularité de ses yeux… Comme je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper seul, je l'ai conduite à un orphelinat, où je savais que l'on l'élèverait. Mais avant, grâce à ma magie, j'ai fixé sur elle un sceau dissimulant sa vraie apparence. Le jour où elle devrait accomplir son destin, ce sceau se briserait.

« Je t'ai vue grandir jour après jour, Isyl, je t'ai vu t'endurcir et te fortifier face aux épreuves de la vie. Quand tu as atteint la fin de ton adolescence, j'ai su que c'était toi que je cherchais depuis toujours.

-Moi !? s'écria Isyl, incrédule. Non, tu dois faire erreur, je sais que je suis différente des Humains, mais…

-Laisse-moi finir, mon enfant. Bien qu'invisible, j'apercevais l'aura de tes ailes émaner de ton dos. Et je la vois encore, aujourd'hui ; je constate même qu'elle est plus forte qu'avant ! Tu as donc trouvé le deuxième… En te voyant, j'ai compris que pour se débarrasser des Yuu'Gure, il fallait que ce soit leur essence même qui les combatte. Vous, les Ôkannis.

Perplexe, la jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre. L'essence même des Yuu'Gure…C'était leurs cellules, mêlées à celles des créatures au derme bleu.

-On me l'a déjà dit… dit enfin Isyl. Mais cela ne prouve pas que je suis un de ces Séraphins, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Et puis, qui serait le deuxième ?

Masutaro jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le ciel, d'un blanc de nacre, verserait bientôt des milliers de flocons de neige. Une étrange atmosphère englobait la pièce ; une atmosphère irréelle qu'Isyl avait déjà connue, à Ajiit.

-Tu n'en as donc pas la moindre idée ? Il a bien failli se ranger du côté des Yuu'Gure, mais toi, par ta volonté de faire retentir la vérité, tu as réussi à le faire revenir du côté de la lumière.

-… Sephiroth ? Ce serait lui ? Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Tout à fait. Mon peuple a parfois des visions concernant les Séraphins. Je t'ai vue te battre contre les Yuu'Gure et libérer ton ami. Je tiens à te féliciter pour tes exploits, qui d'autre que ma petite Isyl aurait réussi cela ?

-Mais… Pourquoi nous ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

Elle se sentait redevenir l'enfant curieuse qu'elle était autrefois, avide de réponses à ses questions, bien qu'elle n'osât pas les poser par timidité… ou crainte des réponses.

-Par deux fois, Sephiroth a effectué un voyage à travers la Rivière de la Vie. Que dis-je… il en a même fait trois ! Il fut le premier à naître de ces… expériences. Quant à toi, mon enfant, il me semble que tu es également passée par la Rivière.

« La première occasion eut lieu alors que tu n'étais qu'une fillette ; pour fuir tes oppresseurs, tu as inconsciemment libéré une quantité d'énergie suffisamment puissante pour te faire passer dans ce monde, à la manière de Marduk. Et il y a environ un mois, tu es en quelque sorte morte, mais la planète Gaiya t'a accordé une deuxième chance. En outre, tu possèdes en toi un pouvoir que l'on t'a insufflé lorsque tu étais enfant.

-Je ne comprends plus…, se plaignit Isyl. En quoi ces séjours dans la Rivière de la Vie nous auraient fait devenir des Séraphins ?

-Il vaut mieux que tu apprennes la vérité par toi-même, mon enfant. Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre, mais quand tu seras prête, alors tes ailes se déploieront.

_C'est ton cœur que tu dois fouiller pour le savoir,_ avait dit Kurokami. Mais son cœur ne savait plus quoi faire. S'occuper des Ôkannis, ou se laisser aller à ce destin de « Séraphins » et combattre sans relâche les Yuu'Gure ? D'ailleurs, ce combat aurait-il une fin ?

-Retourne sur ta planète natale, mon enfant. Là bas, tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions. Mais surtout, ne te sépare pas de Sephiroth. Vous avez choisi votre voie, celle de la lumière ; vous êtes donc la clé qui permettra d'ouvrir la porte ouvrant sur la libération des planètes, et si vous vous éloignez, les Yuu'Gure vous feront tomber, ainsi que tous les mondes habités.

Isyl acquiesça. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle se devait de protéger Gaiya ! Ainsi que les habitants des planètes qui lui demandaient secours ! Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable…

-Autre chose, continua Masutaro, comme tu le sais sans doute, des Yuu'Gure traînent dans les parages. Ils sont deux, et terriblement puissants. N'oublie pas : méfie-toi du froid létal de l'hiver… C'est votre seule chance de survie. Si un jour tu croises un homme ou une femme aux yeux brillant d'un éclat doré, alors tu sauras qu'ils sont, comme moi, des voyageurs.

Il tendit la main avec difficultés, et prit celle d'Isyl. La jeune femme le vit fermer des yeux où s'étaient mis à briller des reflets mordorés, et prononcer des paroles qu'elle n'oublierait jamais :

-A présent, je dois m'en aller. Mon enfant, j'ai été très heureux de faire ta connaissance. Je sais que Sephiroth et toi saurez vaincre les Yuu'Gure. Crois-moi, vous _êtes_ les Séraphins, que vous le vouliez ou non. J'en suis persuadé. Alors, au revoir, Isyl. Je sais que nous nous reverrons, un jour, alors… ne sois pas triste.

Les yeux baignés de larmes, Isyl sentit la main du vieil homme se détendre et retomber sur le lit. Ainsi, lui aussi avait rejoint la Rivière de la Vie… Probablement celle de son monde natal. Isyl contenait tant bien que mal sa tristesse et ses larmes. Il avait toujours été là quand elle avait besoin d'aide ; grâce à lui, elle n'était pas morte dans les rues grisâtres de Tokyo…

Ces Yuu'Gure paieraient. Ce froid venait à coup sûr d'eux. C'était par leur faute que Masutaro était mort, et Isyl se fit la promesse de les anéantir une bonne fois pour toute. Elle se leva de sa chaise, et appela les infirmiers via un interphone. Sa voix tremblait. Néanmoins, elle ne tremblait pas à cause de son accablement, mais de la colère qui la rongeait.

On la fit sortir ; elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami en étouffant un hoquet. Ensuite, elle se hâta vers la sortie. Plus vite elle rejoindrait Sephiroth, et plus vite elle pourrait mettre un terme à cette folie. Il fallait que cela s'arrête ; aucun être n'avait le droit de faire souffrir et d'exploiter tout un monde dans son propre intérêt !

Elle le vit justement, à la sortie de l'hôpital. Adossé à un mur, il avait l'air de l'attendre. Comment l'avait-il retrouvée ?

* * *

Sephiroth n'eut pas besoin d'entendre Isyl parler pour comprendre qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Le visage fermé, elle paraissait retenir à grand peine sa colère.

-Taheiji est revenu. Il a trouvé ceci chez ton amie.

Isyl prit la feuille de papier qu'il lui tendait et la lue à voix haute :

-_Elle est là. Je le sais, je la sens ! Elle veut que je lui obéisse, elle veut que je tue, que je massacre ! Mais je ne veux pas tuer, je ne veux pas faire de mal à Isyl ! Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi s'en prend-elle à moi ? Bientôt, elle reprendra le dessus, j'en suis certaine. S'il vous plait, si vous lisez ça, aidez-moi ! Elle veut que j'aille à la tour de Tokyo, au sommet… par pitié, empêchez-là ! Venez me chercher ! _

-Cela confirme nos hypothèses, dit Sephiroth. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais je voulais te laisser tranquille…

-Ils vont le payer. Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils font aux habitants de cette planète !

-Ne traînons pas. Qui sait ce qu'ils sont en train de préparer ?

Une tempête de neige faisait rage, à présent. Désertes, les rues avaient l'air plus froides que la neige elle-même. Les rares passants qui osaient mettre le nez dehors s'écartaient prudemment du chemin de ces deux étranges personnes qui couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Au pied de la tour de Tokyo, une bien étrange vision s'offrit à eux. Le lieu était vide de toute présence, à cette heure matinale. Cependant, une jeune fille, probablement Hatsue, se tenait en face d'eux.

-Hatsue ! s'exclama Isyl. Tu vas bien ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Son corps se balançait de gauche à droite, et était parfois pris de spasmes… Sephiroth fit signe à Isyl de ne pas trop s'approcher. Qui savait ce qui possédait son amie, et quelles étaient ses motivations ?

-Hatsue ? fit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Hatsue n'est pas ici.

La jeune fille désigna le sommet de la tour avec un sourire complice.

-Allez la chercher, si vous voulez !

Elle partit en courant dans les entrailles de l'édifice. Les deux amis la talonnèrent de près. De temps à autre, ils entendaient un rire dément et suraigu résonner entre les poutres de métal. Qui était-elle donc, et à quoi jouait-elle ?

Arrivée au sommet, Isyl resta stoïque, malgré la hauteur qui devait lui donner la nausée.

-Alors, ça fait quoi de se retrouver face à son pire cauchemar ? lança une voix.

Hatsue, ou plutôt son clone se tenait appuyée au balcon. Elle avait visiblement un mal fou à se stabiliser, sa tête oscillant dangereusement. Pourtant, elle conservait l'assurance d'une reine… La vraie Hatsue, quant à elle, était évanouie près d'une colonne métallique.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Isyl.

-Oh, mais bien sûr que si, rit-elle. Ta gentille amie m'a tout dit sur toi. Dis-moi, ça doit t'effrayer de revoir ce lieu après tant de temps, non ? Tu as l'air si faible…

Isyl ne répondit pas. Sephiroth vit que ses mains tremblaient, et décida de prendre la situation en main.

-Laisse Isyl en dehors de tout ça. Viens plutôt te battre, si tu es si puissante que ça ! A moins que tu ne sois qu'une lâche de plus, comme Aran.

Il tendit la main et invoqua sa fidèle lame. Masamune, le sabre de lumière, était toujours là ; maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son maître, elle ne le quitterait plus. Vibrante d'énergie, l'épée attendait avec impatience un peu d'action.

-Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Si tu savais à qui tu t'adresses, tu serais moins sûr de toi ! Ta mère ne t'a donc jamais appris la politesse ?

Elle éclata d'un rire perfide, le visage renversé en arrière et à coup sûr fière de sa plaisanterie. Nerveux, l'argenté ne répondit pas devant l'insulte ; c'était parfaitement inutile.

-Tu veux savoir qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Fubuki. On me connaît mieux sous le nom de la Reine du Givre, mais ça ne te dit rien, je me trompe ? Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que cette apparence peut être irritante ! J'aurais mieux fait de tuer cette petite créature…

Elle leva les bras et reprit sa véritable apparence. Sous leurs yeux, une Yuu'Gure à la peau presque blanche tenait deux éventails constitués de cristaux de glace.

-Vous voyez ce chef d'œuvre ? Lança-t-elle en désignant le ciel enneigé. C'est moi qui ai réalisé cette petite merveille. Ca a tué beaucoup de ces pitoyables humains, et, en plus de ça, un Voyageur ! Malheureusement, vous êtes arrivés plus tôt que prévu ; je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma tâche. Je vais devoir geler vos cœurs palpitants, mes petits Ôkannis !

-Sauf si on t'arrache le tien avant, cracha Isyl en se plaçant aux côtés de Sephiroth.

La rage de la jeune femme étonnait l'argenté. Depuis quand était-elle aussi déterminée ? Elle tendit à son tour le bras, avec la ferme intention d'invoquer son arme. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, rien ne se passa… L'artefact ne réagissait pas à l'appel d'Isyl !

-On dirait que notre petit Marduk a bien fait son travail ! s'exclama Fubuki en éclatant de rire. Ma pauvre Isyl, où est-donc passé ta force ? Laisse-moi deviner… Ne serait-elle pas entre les mains d'Aran ?

Isyl recula d'un pas, horrifiée. Elle regarda sa main droite avec l'espoir de n'avoir pas assez insisté. Son artefact, simple gant de velours, restait sans vie.

-Va t'occuper de Hatsue, lui dit Sephiroth. Je me charge de ce monstre.

-Seul, tu n'as aucune chance de me vaincre, fit Fubuki. Quel dommage, on dirait que ta chère amie ne va pas pouvoir t'aider !

A ces mots, elle se mit en garde. Sephiroth vit Isyl se diriger vers son amie inconsciente. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant :

-Sephiroth, tu vas y'arriver. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il se mit en garde à son tour, motivé par les paroles de la jeune femme.

* * *

Sephiroth maîtrisait à merveille son arme. Isyl, réfugiée derrière une colonne avec Hatsue dans les bras, l'observait porter des assauts en temps normal mortels à la Yuu'Gure. Mais celle-ci les évitait tous, riant au nez de son adversaire. Elle ne rirait pas longtemps… Justement, à l'instant où elle se jetait sur l'argenté, ses éventails virevoltants, Sephiroth se déroba et réapparut derrière la Yuu'Gure dans une flamme de lumière.

Fubuki ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle bascula en avant et se rétablit tant bien que mal au bord du balcon. Le terrain sur lequel les deux belligérants combattaient n'en avantageait aucun des deux… Sephiroth recula de quelques pas, prêt à parer un autre assaut. Ils échangèrent encore quelques coups, puis Fubuki bondit sur une poutre.

-Tu es doué, dis-moi… C'est bien dommage, je suis une piètre guerrière ! Mais peut-être que ceci sera plus efficace contre ta jolie lame…

Elle effectua une série de mouvements complexes avec ses éventails, un peu comme une danse. De ses armes fusèrent des éclats de glace, que Sephiroth brisa en faisant tournoyer son sabre. Impressionnant… se dit Isyl. Impassible, il combattait avec une grâce surnaturelle peu commune.

-Tu as oublié que Masamune ne craignait pas la magie, lança-t-il.

-Si sûr de toi… Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Fubuki sourit d'un air dément et s'élança dans les airs. Elle fit déferler une tempête de glace sur l'argenté, qui esquiva et frappa chaque éclat. Lorsque l'un d'eux lui érafla la joue, il se rua sur la Yuu'Gure et enchaîna plusieurs frappes d'affilées avant de retomber au sol. La tempête s'était calmée, Fubuki était blessée à de nombreux endroits ! Elle conserva néanmoins son assurance et se rétablit lentement sur le balcon.

Isyl en avait marre. Elle aurait voulu se battre aux côtés de Sephiroth pour réduire à néant ce monstre qui avait tué sa seule famille sur Terre. Cachée derrière une grosse poutre, elle se sentait impuissante. Pourquoi l'artefact ne réagissait-il pas ? Avait-elle perdu ses pouvoirs ? Et dire qu'elle n'en avait pas voulu, au début de son aventure… Ils lui auraient été bien utiles, en cet instant !

Soudain, Fubuki décida de changer de cible. Elle évita avec souplesse les coups du jeune homme pour concentrer ses assauts dans la direction d'Isyl.

-Au revoir, pauvre petite mutante ! railla-t-elle.

Elle fit frémir ses éventails, déclenchant une tornade glaciale et dévastatrice. Isyl, incapable de se défendre, se couvrit le visage de ses bras et pria pour que Sephiroth intervienne. Ce qu'il fit, mais avant d'avoir atteint sa cible, un éclat fulgurant aveugla la jeune femme, la Yuu'Gure et Sephiroth.

Lorsqu'il se dissipa, elle vit un corps tituber vers la rambarde du balcon. Ce corps, c'était… Taheiji ! Mais que faisait-il là ? Blessé mortellement, il eut la force de regarder Isyl et de sourire, avant de basculer par-dessus le parapet. Elle n'eut pas le courage de regarder en bas… Pourquoi s'était-il sacrifié pour elle ?

Le cœur lourd, Isyl foudroya du regard la Yuu'Gure qui assistait à la scène en souriant sardoniquement.

-Le pauvre, on dirait qu'il t'aimait bien. Prie pour que la Rivière de la Vie ne le tourmente pas trop !

-La ferme ! cracha-t-elle en se relevant. Tu vas payer pour tous les crimes que tu as commis !

Elle voulut se jeter sur elle, mais Sephiroth intervint en la retenant.

-Non, Isyl. Tu n'es pas en état de combattre. Occupe-toi d'Hatsue.

Il lui désigna la jeune fille qui montrait des signes de réveil. A cet instant, la Reine du Givre déploya ses ailes et s'envola au milieu de la tempête.

-Viens me chercher, Ange de la mort ! s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse de Sephiroth.

Sephiroth ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et s'élança dans les airs. Il porta de nombreux coups à la Yuu'Gure ; cette dernière semblait se jouer de lui en ripostant avec ses attaques glaciales… Soudain, elle lâcha un éventail et lança sa main en direction du cœur de Sephiroth, le frappant violemment.

-Allez, déploie ton aile ! ordonna-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu l'a perdue !? Jenova m'avait assuré que tu savais t'en servir !

A la mention de ce nom si haï, la combativité de Sephiroth eut l'air de redoubler de violence. D'un geste de Masamune, il décocha un éclair de lumière que Fubuki peina à parer. Puis, dans un tourbillon de plumes noires, une aile unique apparut dans son dos, reliée à son omoplate droite. Incroyable… D'où tenait-il cette particularité ? Impressionnée, Isyl se pencha dangereusement par-dessus la balustrade, oubliant ses blocages.

-Isyl… C'est toi ? Quel étrange rêve…fit une voix dans son dos.

Hatsue se releva et rejoignit son amie. Elle était somnolente, mais ne semblait souffrir d'aucune séquelle, par chance !

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, Hatsue.

-Hein ? Oh… Tu as raison ! Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir cru, s'excusa-t-elle, et elle observa les deux adversaires évoluant dans les airs. C'est bien lui… Je reconnais son aile ; c'est celle de l'Ange de la mort ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse exister ! C'est génial !

Isyl ne savait pas d'où venait un tel nom ; peut-être des gens craignant Sephiroth… Elle le regarda voltiger dans les airs à la poursuite de Fubuki. Celle-ci prenait plaisir à l'éviter et à le fuir, lui envoyant de temps à autres des éclats de glace. Une seule aile aurait du déséquilibrer son vol ; malgré cela, elle était assez grande pour le stabiliser à la perfection !

-J'en ai assez, minauda Fubuki. Ce combat ne mènera à rien ! Ce serait du gâchis que de te montrer toute l'étendue de ma puissance…

Elle se détourna de son adversaire et s'enfuit à travers la tempête. Sephiroth revint vers Isyl et se posa en douceur sur la rambarde.

-Tu es prête à la suivre ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, mais et Hatsue ? Je ne peux pas la laisser à la merci de ce monstre !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Je vais me débrouiller seule !

-D'accord, concéda Isyl. Enferme-toi chez toi, et surtout, n'appelle pas les autorités. Ils ne comprendraient pas !

La jeune fille acquiesça et redescendit de la tour en courant. Sephiroth s'envola à nouveau pour éviter un dernier bloc de glace, puis revint en direction d'Isyl. Malgré sa peur, elle laissa son ami l'attraper dans ses bras et virer dans la direction où partait Fubuki. La jeune femme déglutit. _Ne me lâche pas, s'il te plait, ne me lâche pas ! _pensa-t-elle fortement.

-N'aie pas peur, sourit-il, ayant sûrement entendu ses pensées. Je te tiendrai bien.

Elle le remercia silencieusement et ferma les yeux. Si elle voulait vaincre sa peur, il fallait qu'elle oublie où elle se trouvait… Elle se concentra sur la chaleur qui émanait du corps plaqué contre elle. C'était plutôt agréable… Peu à peu, elle se détendit et se laissa transporter à travers les cieux de Tokyo. La neige lui fouettait péniblement le visage, mais elle s'en moquait ; il y avait beaucoup plus important !

Peu à peu, ils rattrapèrent Fubuki. Isyl se mit à apprécier le vol ; de là, elle voyait tout Tokyo ! La Yuu'Gure, énervée de voir ses poursuivants gagner du terrain, leur envoya des pics de glace. Sephiroth les évita prestement en tournant sur lui-même ; Isyl s'agrippa tant bien que mal pour ne pas tomber !

-Ne refais jamais ça ! cria-t-elle, terrorisée.

-Désolé. Tu préférais te faire transpercer par de la glace ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête en signe de dénégation. Après avoir sillonné les cieux jusqu'à la lisière de la capitale, Fubuki piqua brusquement vers le sol, en direction d'une vaste forêt.

-Elle veut aller au Terminal, dit Sephiroth. Prépare-toi, ça risque de secouer.

En effet, lorsqu'il suivit le chemin déjà emprunté par la Reine du Givre, le déferlement de neige qui s'accentuait de plus en plus les entraîna dans une chute forcée. Se cramponnant aux bras de son ami, Isyl attendit patiemment qu'il se stabilise afin de descendre en douceur.

Au sol, il n'y avait aucune trace de la Yuu'Gure. A peine décoiffé par le trajet aérien, Sephiroth aida Isyl à se rétablir au sol et continua sa route vers le sud. Le Terminal était dans cette direction ; il ne fallait pas attendre, sinon Fubuki leur échapperait !

-Quoi ? Vous êtes encore là ? s'étonna faussement la Yuu'Gure. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être coriaces ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis assez amusée pour aujourd'hui….

Elle se tourna vers le Terminal et leva les mains dans sa direction. Aussitôt, une vive lueur en émana. Quel étrange phénomène… Fubuki n'avait même pas prononcé le nom du monde sur lequel elle se rendait !

Avec un dernier sourire glacial en direction des deux amis, elle s'engouffra d'un battement d'ailes dans le Terminal, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un froid perçant.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Le manoir du désespoir

_Boo-ya ! Vous avez réussi à tenir jusqu'à ce chapitre ? Vous méritez une médaille d'argent ! Nan, pas d'or, la médaille d'or, ce sera pour ceux qui arriveront à lire jusqu'à la fin ! Courage… (fuyons)_

_Dans ce long chapitre, peu d'action, mais beaucoup de dialogues (j'ai l'impression que c'est ennuyant…), des souvenirs, et des liens qui se resserrent. Pas d'inquiétude, il va y'en avoir de l'action, dans le chapitre 21 ! Je le promets sur mon honneur d'Ayame (pose de héros)._

_Note : Les points de vue et opinons exprimés sont ceux des intervenants et ne représentent pas forcément ceux d'Ayame(c). _

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Le manoir du désespoir

_« Comme vous êtes loin, paradis parfumé,  
Où sous un clair azur tout n'est qu'amour et joie,  
Où tout ce que l'on aime est digne d'être aimé,  
Où dans la volupté pure le cœur se noie !  
Comme vous êtes loin, paradis parfumé ! »_

_Charles Baudelaire_

_ Moesta et Errabunda, LV, Les Fleurs du mal  
_

--

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! lâcha Isyl. Où est-elle partie ?

Sephiroth se dirigea vers le Terminal et examina la neige le recouvrant. Soucieux, il se tourna vers Isyl :

-Nous ferions mieux de retourner sur Gaiya. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, ici.

-Mais, et Fubuki ? Qui sait ce qu'elle prépare ?

-Ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on le saura, répondit-il. Peut-être s'est-elle rendue là-bas ; quoi qu'il en soit, Aran est toujours en vie et représente une menace plus importante.

Isyl acquiesça. Il avait raison, Aran pouvait s'en prendre aux habitants de Gaiya à tout moment. D'un pas décidé, elle s'approcha de l'édifice, alors que son ami rétractait silencieusement son aile. Aucune marque n'apparaissait à son emplacement, pas même une cicatrice !

-Gaiya ! cria-t-elle. J'espère que les autres s'en sortent…

Une nouvelle fois, la lumière s'activa, entraînant avec elle les deux compagnons. Curieusement, une série d'images surgirent devant les yeux d'Isyl : Une cuve bleue contenant une créature de la même couleur, le sommet d'un immeuble en ruines, une sphère rougeâtre et palpitante comme un muscle, des monstres de la même couleur qui galopaient et volaient au cœur d'un désert… Ces flashes disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, puis Isyl se retrouva dans Ajiit.

Le lieu était désert. Peut-être étaient-ils dans la forêt… La jeune femme s'empressa de remonter à la surface, suivie de Sephiroth qui était plus prudent.

-Attends. Je sens l'odeur du sang et de la mako. Il se passe quelque chose, dehors !

-Alors, ne nous languissons pas ici ! s'exclama-t-elle, sur le qui-vive.

De quoi parlait-il ? Elle ne sentait rien, elle. L'argenté prit les devants, serrant fermement sa lame. L'atmosphère était considérablement lourde, ce qui renforça la tension d'Isyl. A l'extérieur, aucun oiseau ne chantait et pas un seul souffle d'air n'agitait les herbes hautes. Au bord du lac, un individu était assis par terre, les poings crispés.

-Kadaj ! dit Isyl en reconnaissant l'adolescent. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous avons été attaqués, répondit-il en ne se retournant pas. Ces choses, là, sont apparues et ont voulu nous massacrer.

Elle s'approcha du cadavre d'un monstre ailé. On aurait dit qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas…

-Y'a-t-il des… morts ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Par chance, nous les avons tous repoussés sans encombre.

Il tourna son visage fermé vers elle, qui s'éclaira lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Isyl ! Tu… tu es vivante !?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, mais je devrais m'en sortir.

Il voulut la serrer dans ses bras mais Isyl le repoussa doucement.

-Nous fêterons nos retrouvailles plus tard. Où sont les autres ?

-En train de s'occuper des blessés. Oh, il n'y a rien de grave ; juste quelques égratignures, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air inquiet de sa sœur.

Sephiroth s'agenouilla près du monstre mort et l'examina.

-On dirait qu'Aran vous a envoyé un de ses présents.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu vois leur chair à nu, sans peau ? C'est tout à fait son genre ; il aime particulièrement ce qui ressemble plus ou moins à de la chair.

Isyl s'agenouilla à son tour. La créature avait l'air d'un dragon, avec ses excroissances osseuses qui saillaient de son échine et de son crâne.

-Il y en avait une bonne vingtaine, comme ça, déclara Kadaj. Ils ont surgi soudainement, sans qu'aucun de nous ne les ait sentis.

-Pourquoi Aran nous aurait-il envoyé cela ? Il n'est pas au courant de notre existence, si ?

-Marduk… il est avec lui, dit Sephiroth. Il a sûrement informé Aran de votre présence, étant donné qu'il vous a suivi depuis Midgar.

-Et en quoi nous l'intéresserions ?

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit ? La mako présente dans ton sang peut lui fournir une quantité d'énergie impressionnante. Cela vaut aussi pour tous les Ôkannis présents ici. Aran a probablement voulu tester votre potentiel.

Les autres habitants d'Ajiit s'étaient cloîtrés dans les coquillages, par peur d'un nouvel assaut. Il n'y avait aucun blessé grave, fort heureusement.

--

-La première fois que je l'ai amené ici, il les a presque ignorés… dit Kadaj à Isyl.

Sephiroth s'occupait méticuleusement de ses semblables, prodiguant des soins aux uns, donnant des conseils aux autres. Il restait toujours stoïque, comme d'habitude ; malgré cela, Isyl se doutait que quelque chose en lui avait sérieusement changé.

-Je crois… qu'il a compris qu'aider les siens pouvait apaiser sa souffrance intérieure.

-C'est une bonne chose pour nous tous. Tu sais, au début, j'avais peur qu'il nous rejette. Mais c'est grâce à toi qu'il a réussi à s'ouvrir.

Isyl rit doucement, embarrassée par ce compliment. Les ayant entendus, Sephiroth acquiesça, le dos tourné :

-Il y a longtemps, j'ai appris que posséder un fort sens de la camaraderie me permettait de me sentir mieux. J'aimerais retrouver cette sensation.

Il termina de nouer un bandage, et se retourna en direction d'Isyl.

-C'est en effet grâce à toi que je me suis souvenu de tout ça, Isyl.

Kadaj eut un sourire en coin et sortir prendre soin des autres blessés, avant qu'Isyl puisse lui demander ce qu'il avait. Sephiroth et elle sortirent à leur tour, marchèrent quelques instants côte à côte puis s'assirent sur le tronc d'un arbre immaculé, courbé par le temps.

-J'aimerais retourner à Nibelheim, murmura l'argenté.

-Nibelheim ?

-C'est la ville où était conservé le corps de Jenova, où j'ai découvert la… vérité sur mes origine, et c'est là où Aran avait établi ses quartiers. Il y a là-bas des dossiers recensant une bonne partie des expériences réalisées par la Shin-Ra et des informations sur les Cetras. Bien que la plupart soit erronés, je pourrais peut-être en trouver dont on n'a pas modifié le contenu.

Une luciole se posa sur une branche basse. Elle scintillait dans la lumière du crépuscule, irisant de sa lumière les feuilles des arbres. Cette créature à la vie simple mais si lumineuse fascinait Isyl.

-Pourquoi veux-tu lire ces documents ? Ils ne t'ont apporté que douleur par le passé, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur Jenova et les Cetras. Il est fort probable que cela puisse nous être utile dans notre guerre contre Aran. Si la souffrance est le prix à payer, alors je l'accepterai sans soucis.

-Il faut que je vienne avec toi ; moi aussi, j'ai besoin de savoir certaines choses…

-Tu dois te préparer au pire, l'avertit-il. Certains de ces rapports relatent des horreurs indescriptibles.

Isyl descendit du tronc et planta son regard dans celui de Sephiroth :

-Je me sens prête, et je crois que je commence à voir l'habitude. Je veux mettre fin à l'existence d'Aran, mais pour cela, il me faut en découvrir plus sur moi et sur mes dons perdus. Il y a bien un moyen de les retrouver !

Sephiroth acquiesça, puis se laissa tomber au sol.

-Pour l'heure, nous devons enterrer les cadavres des monstres que les Ôkannis ont combattus. Si on les laisse à l'air libre, ils risquent d'attirer d'autres prédateurs.

-Je n'imagine même pas l'odeur que leur décomposition provoquerait… !

Lorsque que les créatures furent enterrées six pieds sous terre, Isyl alla retrouver Kadaj aux abords du coquillage principal. Heureux de retrouver sa sœur, il lui tendit son Souba à la poignée rouge.

-Quand Sephiroth, ou plutôt Jenova, t'a enlevée, j'ai récupéré ton sabre. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai pris soin !

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait toujours là, sourit Isyl en prenant l'arme. Normalement, lorsque je quitte une planète, mon arme disparaît et j'en acquiers une nouvelle. Comme je suis désormais incapable d'invoquer cette arme, ça m'étonne qu'il soit là ! Enfin, merci, Kadaj. Il me sera sûrement très utile.

-Comment ça, incapable ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu veux dire que tu n'as plus de pouvoirs ?

-Non. Marduk m'a infligé une blessure étrange et j'ai perdu quasiment l'intégralité de mes dons, qui ont été transférés à Aran. Heureusement, je peux toujours me régénérer, sinon je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui !

Kadaj croisa les bras d'un air embarrassé.

-J'ai bien cru que tu étais partie pour de bon…

-Hé ! Tu as oublié qu'il m'en fallait plus pour me mettre au tapis? Bref, pour essayer de retrouver ces dons, je vais aller à Nibelheim avec Sephiroth. Vous allez pouvoir vous en sortir seuls, encore une fois ?

-Ca devrait aller, répondit l'adolescent. J'ai peur que l'on se fasse encore attaquer par ces monstres, mais nous devrions pouvoir les repousser facilement.

Isyl lui assura qu'ils n'en auraient pas pour longtemps et que s'ils avaient un problème, Kadaj avait juste à se concentrer pour atteindre son esprit ; ainsi ils pourraient communiquer. Malgré son calme apparent, Isyl n'avait pas souvent été aussi agitée.. Elle brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qui avait pu se dérouler dans cette ville, Nibelheim ; en même temps, elle craignait de découvrir plus d'horreurs encore.

Elle se vêtit avec des habits de voyages chauds, car le climat n'était pas tous les jours radieux dans cette partie du monde. Elle n'omit pas de prendre Souba avec elle, même si elle ne se sentait plus vraiment capable de le manier avec la même habilité qu'autrefois. Sephiroth et Isyl quittèrent Ajiit deux jour après leur retour sur Gaiya.

Avant de partir, la jeune fille avait proposé à Kadaj de les accompagner, mais il lui avait répondu en souriant qu'il préférait qu'ils trouvent les réponses à leurs questions seuls. Il pensait que cela ne le concernait pas, et pourtant… Nibelheim devait sûrement détenir des informations clés à propos du Projet Jenova, et donc du sien.

--

Le voyage fut long et épuisant pour Isyl, qui ne possédait plus la même endurance qu'auparavant. Mais heureusement pour elle, grâce aux nouvelles capacités de vol de l'argenté, cette tâche fut plus aisée, notamment lorsqu'ils durent traverser les montagnes du mont Nibel. Elle lui fut très reconnaissante pour son aide, d'autant plus qu'elle commençait à sérieusement apprécier les phases de vol au-dessus des forêts et des rivières !

Un soir, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une caverne près du réacteur mako du mont Nibel, afin de se reposer. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les environs, rien qui ait pu prouver l'existence d'Aran. La cavité rocheuse avait été aménagée par la main de l'homme avec, bien évidemment, de nombreux tuyaux et de la ferraille. Les monstres vivant dans les montagnes ne s'aventuraient pas souvent ici, malgré la présence abondante de mako.

-C'est de la mako naturelle, non ? demanda Isyl en désignant de petites mares remplies du liquide lumineux.

-C'est très rare d'en voir, même si le réacteur est inactif. Le prélèvement de mako a desséché toute la chaîne montagneuse, des mares comme celles-ci surgissent du sol de temps à autre.

-Je n'en ai jamais vu… Enfin, pas à l'état naturel. Si des monstres traînent dans le coin, la lumière qu'elles émettent nous avertira bien vite.

Isyl se prépara à dormir quelques heures, tandis que Sephiroth surveillerait le campement de fortune. La nuit passa lentement, sans incident. Durant son tour de garde, Isyl se surprit à fixer la mako en entortillant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de son ami. Riant pour elle-même, elle songea que c'était la seconde fois qu'elle avait ce genre de manie. Depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle se sentait plus proche de lui, amicalement parlant, et sa présence à ses côtés la détendait.

--

Le village de Nibelheim était aussi froid que les sommets qui l'encerclaient. Toutes les rues sans exception étaient désertes, comme si les habitants avaient peur de sortir de chez eux… ce qui était probablement le cas, au vu des monstres que les deux amis avaient croisé en chemin. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps en ville, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien à y faire et ne désiraient pas être aperçus. Sephiroth conduisit Isyl vers un bâtiment situé à l'écart du village. C'était un manoir de type classique, abandonné et dont les herbes folles envahissaient le jardin.

-Le manoir Shin-Ra. C'est ici que les scientifiques de cette compagnie ont débuté leurs recherches et leurs expériences. C'est sans aucun doute ici que je suis né…

La porte d'entrée, dont le bois avait gonflé à cause de l'humidité, ne résista pas longtemps à la poussée qu'il exercèrent sur elle. Elle s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant et une odeur insupportable envahit la cour. Laissé à l'abandon, l'édifice se désagrégeait lentement : une partie de l'escalier menant à l'étage s'était disloqué en copeaux de bois et la moisissure proliférait sur les murs.

-Montons à l'étage, il y a une porte secrète aboutissant au laboratoire et à la bibliothèque, expliqua Sephiroth.

Ils gravirent une à une les marches grinçantes de l'escalier. Isyl s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'il s'écroule sous leur poids, mais il tint miraculeusement le coup. La poussière noirâtre maculant les fenêtres diminuait sensiblement la visibilité, ce qui rendait l'exploration difficile pour la jeune femme. Et la bâtisse avait l'air encore plus glauque…

Après une enfilade de couloirs sombres, Sephiroth entra dans une petite chambre et s'arrêta devant une paroi de pierres. On aurait dit une cheminée… Il chercha un endroit distinct sur le mur ; lorsqu'il appuya sur une pierre, près du sol, la cloison coulissa, révélant un escalier en colimaçon qui plongeait dans les ténèbres.

--

-C'était quoi, ça ? lança Isyl en désignant le cadavre de la pointe de sa lame.

Une sorte de zombie à deux têtes avait surgi de l'obscurité du tunnel souterrain pour se jeter sur elle. Il gisait désormais à terre, une plaie béante s'ouvrant sur ce qu'il lui restait de thorax.

-Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une autre expérience, qui aura mal tourné, soupira son compagnon en rengainant Masamune. Ne traînons pas ici, il pourrait y en avoir d'autres.

Isyl contourna prudemment le cadavre et continua sa route. En chemin, elle remarqua un placard contenant des cercueils… Il fallait être sacrément déséquilibré pour vivre dans un endroit pareil !

-C'est ici, dit Sephiroth en ouvrant une autre porte, au bout du passage.

-C'est un peu lugubre… C'est un laboratoire, non ?

Le lieu semblait avoir été abandonné depuis des siècles : des piles de livres s'entassaient dans tous les coins, recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Sur des étagères parfois à moitié écroulées s'alignaient des bocaux contenant des substances phosphorescentes, des organes et parfois même… des créatures à l'aspect difforme. Dans la pièce par laquelle ils étaient rentrés, Isyl aperçut dans la pénombre une table d'opération où reposaient encore des instruments médicaux, ainsi que deux cuves à mako au fond de la salle. Sans parler des innombrables machines dont elle n'osait même pas imaginer la fonction.

-C'est beaucoup plus vétuste qu'à Midgar, constata la jeune fille pour elle-même. Qui a pu être assez détraqué pour aménager une pièce pareille ?

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, répondit son ami. Viens, c'est par-là.

Il la conduisit dans la pièce adjacente. C'était une bibliothèque ; du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Là aussi, des livres ouverts, souvent déchiquetés, étaient répandus au sol. Vu les regards fuyants, que leur jetait parfois l'argenté, Isyl ne doutait pas qu'il en connaissait le contenu… Elle en prit un au hasard, épousseta la couche de poussière et en déchiffra l'inscription.

-_'Effet de la mako sur les êtres vivants'_. Ca alors… c'est ici, que tout a commencé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement. Le Projet Jenova a débuté ici-même, dans ce laboratoire.

Isyl reposa l'ouvrage et s'approcha de son ami.

-Que venons-nous chercher dans cet endroit ? Il n'y a que des fantômes, ici, et ces rapports ne sont que mensonges.

-Pas tous, objecta-t-il. Vois-tu, avant que le maître des lieux ne se livre à toutes ces horreurs, un autre scientifique a fait des recherches. Celles-ci visaient à étudier le corps d'une Cetra conservée dans la glace ; une Cetra nommée Jenova.

-Je vois… Il ne s'est pas dit qu'elle était en fait une créature venue d'un autre monde ? Et lui, réalisait-il ce genre d'expériences ?

-Non ; au contraire, le Professeur Gast condamnait ce genre d'actes. Lorsqu'il a apprit que cela allait aboutir sur autre chose, avec l'appui de la Shin-Ra, il s'est retiré du Projet Jenova. Je ne sais pas grand chose d'autre, mais il était généreux et s'est beaucoup occupé de moi, lorsque j'étais enfant.

Il se dirigea vers l'une des étagères et saisit un dossier qu'il n'avait sans doute pas consulté.

-Il doit y avoir des documents non erronés rédigés de sa main avant son départ. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous les consulter ; Jenova avait déjà prit le dessus sur mon esprit.

Isyl acquiesça, puis se mit à examiner les livres éparpillés sur la droite de la bibliothèque. La plupart ne recelaient que des informations sur les Cetras et le lointain passé de Gaiya. Cependant, alors qu'elle passait un doigt hésitant sur les tranches d'un rayonnage, un titre attira son attention : _'Projet Jenova S : rapport numéro un'_. _S_… Comme Sephiroth ? Il y a vraiment de quoi perdre l'esprit, ici, se dit-elle en ouvrant le volume.

_« Jour cinq, mois un, an un : _

_Tous nos tests se sont révélés positifs. Les gamètes mâles humains et les gamètes femelles cetras sont compatible. Nous avons d'ors et déjà trouvé une mère porteuse pour accueillir le futur hybride. Nous procèderons à la fécondation in-vitro d'ici une semaine. _

_Jour douze, mois un, an un : _

_Cette expérience est un succès.__Nous avons isolé la mère porteuse dans une cuve à mako afin que celle-ci la rende plus réceptive.  
Etat stable. La cellule-œuf est actuellement au troisième stade de son évolution. _

_Jour quarante, mois deux, an un : _

_L'embryon se développe correctement. Aucun signe de rejet de la part de la mère porteuse, si ce n'est qu'elle souffre régulièrement de nausées.__Pour plus de sécurité, nous l'isolons en présence de mako.  
Ce serait un désastre si le Projet venait à échouer par la faute de cette incapable. _

_Jour soixante-deux, mois trois, an un : _

_Tout se passe bien. Si nos travaux se révèlent être un succès, nous projetterons de créer en masse d'autres hybrides.  
Les capacités des Cetras, couplées à celles des Humains, pourraient engendrer une espèce nouvelle, supérieure à l'humanité. » _

Isyl referma le dossier et se massa les tempes. Comment pouvait-on commettre un crime pareil avec toute sa conscience ?

-Rassure-toi, fit la voix de son ami dans son dos. Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges. Regarde ce rapport-là.

_« Observations concernant la Cetra nommée Jenova. _

_1.J'ai constaté, en autopsiant ses restes, que son organisme n'était pas en mesure de procréer. Cela conduit à penser que la cause de l'extinction des Anciens fut la stérilité. Ou alors, j'ai commis une énorme erreur, et Jenova ne fait pas partie de ce peuple.__Que serait-elle, dans ce cas ?  
2. Les cellules de la Cetra sont toutes indépendantes les unes des autres. Ainsi, elle a la capacité de survivre en dehors de son corps d'origine. Si elles peuvent être séparées, ses cellules peuvent-elle être également réunies ? » _

-Je vois. Il est donc impossible qu'elle soit la mère de quiconque. Mais pourquoi avoir écrit qu'elle l'était, alors ?

Sephiroth saisit un autre livre, appelé _'Théories sur la_ _Réunion'. _

-Dans cet ouvrage, il est décrit qu'un jour ou l'autre, Jenova rappellera à elle toutes ses cellules manquantes, contenues dans notre corps. Cela dans le but de recouvrer sa puissance d'il y a deux mille ans. On appelle cela la Réunion ; elle a déjà eut lieu il y a deux ans, en partie seulement. Pour qu'elle réussisse, il fallait que la calamité dispose d'une aide extérieure, étant donné qu'elle était enfermée au réacteur…

-Et cette aide était toute trouvée, puisque tu avais lu qu'elle était ta mère ! termina Isyl. Je comprends mieux… Mais qui est cette mère porteuse ? Comment a-t-elle pu accepter que l'on fasse des expériences sur son enfant ?

-Je n'ai aucune idée de qui il peut bien s'agir. Je suppose qu'elle est ma vraie mère, mais son nom n'est mentionné dans aucun rapport que j'ai lu jusqu'à présent. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir quel genre de personne elle était, même si je sais que je ne la rencontrerai jamais.

Isyl fit le tour de la pièce en sélectionnant quelques livres au hasard. Ensuite, elle revint s'asseoir par terre, le dos appuyé contre le bureau.

-Peut-être… qu'elle n'a jamais été consentante. On l'a peut-être forcée à participer à ce projet. Quelle mère voudrait que son enfant soit le fruit d'une expérience !?

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de connaître les sentiments d'une mère vis-à-vis de son enfant, murmura-t-il en rejoignant Isyl.

-C'est vrai, moi non plus, je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai du mal à concevoir que l'on puisse faire ça impunément. Si moi-même je savais que j'allais être mère, ce serait la dernière chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit !

-Qui sait ce qui vient à l'esprit des Humains ? Nous sommes issus de leur démence, et pourtant j'ai parfois l'impression que nous sommes plus raisonnés qu'eux, sans vouloir me vanter.

Sephiroth avait raison. Ils avaient plus de morale et plus d'honneur que certains être humains, ceux-là même qui les avaient créés. Quel paradoxe !

Isyl jeta un coup d'œil par la lucarne qui apportait une faible lueur dans la bibliothèque. Déjà, le jour laissait place au crépuscule. Il se faisait tard, et le lendemain serait une longue journée. Bien qu'Isyl ne se sente pas particulièrement fatiguée, elle avait envie de dormir. En outre, elle avait de quoi s'occuper avant de s'assoupir, même si les livres qu'elle avait pris lui apporteraient plus de mauvais rêves qu'autre chose.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des habitants de Nibelheim, Sephiroth décida qu'ils passeraient la nuit dans le manoir. Il y avait plus sain, comme refuge, mais rester dehors, avec la pluie qui tombait sans relâche n'enchantait guère les deux amis. C'est donc au premier étage, dans les chambres les plus saines, qu'ils installèrent leur campement de fortune.

* * *

L'averse frappait bruyamment les fenêtres souillées du premier étage. Elle ne s'éloignerait pas avant le lendemain… En attendant, Sephiroth et Isyl seraient à l'abri, quoique l'humidité suintât sur certains murs. Il était près de minuit, et Sephiroth ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit ; les mots d'Isyl en avaient soulevé d'autres, auxquelles il ne trouverait sûrement jamais les réponses.

Qui était cette femme à qui on avait inoculé de la mako et greffé des cellules de Jenova ? D'après Isyl, ces deux substances se transmettaient aux enfants de ceux qui les avaient reçues. Cela expliquerait sa naissance, ainsi que son lien avec Jenova. Mais tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi aurait-elle accepté de souffrir autant pour que son enfant naisse différent ? Ou alors, elle n'en était tout simplement pas consciente. On l'avait peut-être dupée et elle n'avait pas conscience de tout cela. Dans ce cas, elle était sûrement décédée…

L'horloge du salon sonna les coups de minuit. Il était déjà tard, et le lendemain serait long… A cet instant, Sephiroth entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la pièce voisine, suivit d'un bruit de pas étouffé par la poussière. Que faisait Isyl dans le couloir à une heure pareille ? Il envisagea de se lever pour aller la voir, mais il ne le fit pas : elle avait peut-être tout simplement des problèmes d'insomnie, comme lui. Tout, de même, le manoir pouvait être dangereux, la nuit ; on ne savait pas quel genre de créatures pouvait s'aventurer à y entrer par les fenêtres brisées.

Cependant, au lieu de s'éloigner, les pas se rapprochèrent de sa propre chambre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. La jeune fille hésita un instant avant de tourner lentement la poignée. Elle entra à pas de loup dans l'obscure pièce ; elle pensait sans doute que Sephiroth dormait, et craignait de le réveiller. Il tournait le dos à la porte, et ne voyait donc pas où elle se trouvait. Mais les pas s'arrêtèrent soudain près de son lit. Isyl demeura un instant silencieuse avant de s'asseoir à son chevet.

L'argenté sentit un poids derrière lui, puis une pression tiède contre son dos. Son amie poussa un soupir d'accablement.

-Tu avais raison, murmura-t-elle, c'est plus que difficile à supporter. Je comprends un peu mieux ce que tu as pu ressentir.

Elle remua un peu, comme si elle frissonnait. Comprenait-elle vraiment ? … Après tout, elle et lui étaient pareils…

-Excuse-moi, reprit-elle, est-ce que je pourrais rester ici ? Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir… dans cet endroit.

Pour toute réponse, car il ne savait pas quoi dire, il tendit spontanément la main en arrière, et prit la sienne pour lui enjoindre de rester. Elle déglutit et parut soulagée. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lire pour se trouver dans un tel état ?

-Reste avec moi, dit-il soudain à voix basse. Je sais que c'est dur, mais nous devons être forts… Il le faut…

La jeune fille acquiesça puis, en tenant toujours sa main, elle posa son visage contre la nuque de son ami. Ce dernier se crispa en sentant son souffle sur sa peau ; pourquoi cette proximité soudaine ? Même si c'était inhabituel de la part d'Isyl… elle en avait sûrement bien besoin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as lu ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Des faits que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître, répondit-elle en un souffle. Tu sais, tous ces cercueils, en bas ? Ils servaient à inhumer les expériences… ratées.

-Ratées ?

-Après ta naissance, l'occupant des lieux, dont je ne veux même pas savoir le nom… Il a bien fait de le garder pour lui, sinon je me serais chargée personnellement de son cas. Bref, il s'est livré à toutes sortes d'expérience sur des humains, des animaux… Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et éviter d'attirer les monstres des montagnes, il se servait de ces cercueils…

-Quelle délicate attention, ironisa Sephiroth.

-Hm… Mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Dans les rapports que j'ai lus étaient rapportées toutes ces expériences…

Elle s'interrompit, le souffle court.

-Oh… C'est horrible, Sephiroth ! Je n'aurai jamais cru que l'on puisse être aussi… aussi fou !

-Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. C'est doublement pire en vrai.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu as connu ce… cette ordure ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Il a « pris soin de moi » à Midgar. Mes premiers souvenirs concrets remontent au premier jour que j'ai passé dans ces laboratoires…

Il rechignait à prononcer ce nom tant haï… Isyl, soupira, affligée. Souffrait-elle, elle aussi, de ses paroles ? Probablement…

-Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? demanda-t-elle en serrant sa main.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il hocha la tête. Sentant que cela allait lui être difficile, la jeune femme écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de sa nuque avec sa main libre. Elle l'encourageait à se confier…

-Je devais avoir trois ou quatre ans, commença-t-il. Je me souviens m'être réveillé un matin au son d'une porte qui s'ouvre. J'étais allongé dans une petite pièce, pas plus grande qu'un placard à balais, pourvue de murs et d'un lit entièrement blancs. Ce lieu m'était totalement inconnu. Enfin, je suppose. Je ne savais pas comment ni pourquoi je me trouvais ici…

--

«_C'est alors qu'une silhouette sombre mais vêtue de blanc s'avance vers moi. Je ne peux pas voir son visage, mais je la vois tendre ses mains dans ma direction. Je le sens au plus profond de moi-même : elle me veut du mal ! Je voudrais lui échapper, cependant mes bras et mes jambes ne peuvent pas bouger. J'ai l'impression d'être attaché à ce drôle de lit… _

_Les mains blanchâtres détachent les liens qui doivent me retenir et me saisissent sans ménagement par les côtes. Le contact de cette peau froide contre mes vêtements trop fins me donne la nausée ; je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas crier. Mais je sais que cela n'arrangerait pas les choses, au contraire. _

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à voir le visage de cet homme, ou de cette femme. Je comprends pourquoi : malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à lever la tête, c'est comme si un poids pesait sur ma nuque. C'est la même chose pour le reste de mon corps ; j'ai l'impression d'être paralysé. _

_Laissez-moi partir ! Les mots me viennent à l'esprit mais ne jaillissent pas de ma gorge ; est-ce la peur ou autre chose qui me rend inerte ? Je ne vois rien. Juste de la lumière qui se réverbère sur le carrelage blanc. Quel drôle d'endroit… pourquoi tout est blanc, ici ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Tout est blanc, et pourtant ce n'est pas joli, ce n'est pas une belle couleur. Ca me fait mal aux yeux, alors, je les ferme, espérant que je vais me réveiller dans la chambre que le Professeur Gast a aménagé pour moi. _

_Mais le sommeil ne revient pas. Je sens qu'on m'attache par les poignets et les chevilles, à la verticale. Un métal froid mord ma peau et l'écorche douloureusement. J'ai envie de pleurer, de me débattre, mais mes pensées n'atteignent pas mon corps. Comme dans un rêve… n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ose toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Le silence est insupportable ; j'ai l'impression que l'on m'observe sous toutes les coutures. _

_Et soudain, j'entends des voix : elles disent qu'il faut commencer ; quoi, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelqu'un, d'une voix agitée, répond que tous les dispositifs sont opérationnels. Une piqûre sur mon bras me fait sursauter, et je déglutis difficilement. Une, deuxième, plus bas vers mon poignet, et je sens qu'on fixe quelque chose sur ma bouche et mon nez, quelque chose qui m'envoie de l'air froid. _

_La première voix, aiguë et désagréable, dit : 'Mettez en marche la cuve à mako'. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Un bruit électrique résonne, et un liquide glacial inonde mes jambes, puis mes jambes et mon cou et finit par m'immerger complètement. C'est plus froid que de l'eau… _

_La douleur surgit, fulgurante. Je n'ai jamais une sensation pareille ; mes yeux s'ouvrent de stupeur et je hurle de terreur. J'ai à peine le temps de voir la silhouette floue de deux personne en blanc, à travers une eau verdâtre. Des larmes salées et irritantes s'échappent de mes yeux, et je les referme aussitôt. _

_Ca me brûle, me pique et s'insinue par tous les pores de ma peau ! Ce n'est pas une simple brûlure, comme du feu, oh non ! Ca me donne le sentiment de me consumer, lentement, comme si un acide me rongeait. Si je bouge, c'est encore pire… Ma peau est-elle brûlée ? Bizarrement, elle est intacte, du moins sur mes doigts. _

_Je respire encore, mais avec difficulté ; heureusement que le masque est étanche, sinon je me serais déjà noyé. Et je n'imagine même pas ce que ferait le liquide s'il entrait dans ma gorge… Chaque fois que je respire ou que je bouge ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, la douleur augmente. Est-ce qu'elle a des limites ? _

_Pourquoi m'a-t-on enfermé là-dedans ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'on me punisse ainsi ? Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Si je me détends, est-ce qu'elle partira ? Pourrais-je m'endormir, et me réveiller chez moi ? Faites que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar… _

'_Tu seras ma plus belle réussite, une création parfaite.' Cette voix traverse le voile qui obscurcit mon esprit. Déjà, je sais que je haïrai cette voix jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »_

--

-Après ce jour, j'ai passé la plus grande partie de mon temps dans ce laboratoire. Gast faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour m'en sortir, mais… j'y ai quand même subi pire que des traitements à la mako.

-Tu t'en souviens vraiment aussi clairement ? C'est horrible… J'ai du mal à imaginer tout cela, bien que je l'aie déjà vécu.

Sephiroth avait narré ses souvenirs en laissant sortir les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il avait eu l'impression de les revivre ; sa voix était souvent marquée par les douloureuses émotions qui accompagnaient son passé.

-J'ai souvent du mal à me remémorer ce passé, dit Isyl. Mon esprit est morcelé par endroit ; je n'avais aucun souvenir de Gaiya avant de te rencontrer, Sephiroth.

-la Rivière de la Vie… Nos esprits proviennent de là. Elle a effacé certaines parties de notre mémoire pour nous permettre de revivre sans les souvenirs les plus douloureux de notre existence.

-Ca a échoué… Il y en a certains que je voudrais oublier à tout jamais. Mais on n'y peut rien, je suppose. Il faut bien vivre avec, et penser aux plus agréables.

Sephiroth acquiesça silencieusement. Bien sûr, il était impossible de changer le passé ; il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience. Mais maintenant, ils devaient aller de l'avant et se consacrer au futur. On disait qu'être trop porté sur les choses du passé était le chemin de la décadence. C'était malheureusement vrai…

Isyl soupira, et sa main quitte celle de son ami pour se poser sur son bras. Elle, elle savait garder espoir ; son courage poussait Sephiroth à toujours rester à ses côtés pour la protéger. Car à présent, elle était quasiment sans défense, même si son âme se battait aussi férocement qu'un Tigre de Wutaï. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui ; pourquoi n'en ferait-il pas de même ?

L'argenté se retourna et voulut lui parler. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration régulière : elle s'était endormie. Cette journée devait avoir été tellement éprouvante pour elle ! Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille et dit :

-Tu as plus de courage que quiconque… Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Isyl.

Elle sourit dans son sommeil ; son visage qui avait longuement été tendu s'apaisa soudain. A son tour, Sephiroth ferma les yeux. S'il voulait être en forme le lendemain, il valait mieux dormir. Cette nuit-là, avec un peu de chance, ses cauchemars le laisseraient en paix.

* * *

_Merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs. Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi vos impressions; j'aimerais savoir si je peux faire mieux que ça ou pas. je sais qu'il a y mieux, beaucoup mieux, mais croyez-moi, je fais beaucoup d'efforts pour que cette fic soit agréable à lire ! _


	22. 21: La Mère l'Héritier et le Samurai

_Note : Finalement, j'ai écrit ce chapitre plus vite que je ne le pensais. Vous allez enfin avoir droit à un peu d'action ! _

_Note 2 : Voici un petit bonus. En milieu de semaine, j'ai eu subitement envie de dessiner Isyl. Et quand l'esprit du dessin possède Ayame, il faut qu'elle dessine sur-le-champ. Donc, j'ai pris mes crayons et ai dessiné cette chère petite. D'ailleurs, elle a l'air petite ! C'est parce que je voulais la dessiner à l'âge d'environ dix ans. L'original rend mieux, mais j'ai découvert depuis peu la technique suprême de la retouche par ordinateur, et je la maîtrise mal. Et puis, j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire…Voici le lien : www.ayame-nightbreed./art/Isyl-Little-Doll-92763658 __. Si ça vous tente, allez voir le reste de ma galerie, mais il n'y a rien de bien pour l'instant… Les autres dessins datent d'il y longtemps._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 21 : La Mère, l'Héritier et le Samurai 

_« Pouvons-nous étouffer le vieux, le long Remords,  
Qui vit, s'agite et se tortille,  
Et se nourrit de nous comme le ver des morts,  
Comme du chêne la chenille ?  
Pouvons-nous étouffer l'implacable Remords ? »_

_Charles Baudelaire_

_ L'Irréparable, LV_,_ Les Fleurs du mal_

--

Isyl s'éveilla en fin de matinée. La tempête de la veille laissait place à un soleil radieux qui illuminait les mornes montagnes de Nibel. Il faisait tout de même un peu froid, dans le manoir. Heureusement, la chaleur corporelle des deux amis les avait aidés à tenir le coup. Isyl se leva silencieusement alors que Sephiroth dormait encore. Il en avait bien besoin…

Elle aperçut une commode surannée, à l'autre bout de la chambre ; ouvrit un tiroir et y trouva un peigne en argent. La jeune femme s'assit sur le fauteuil et commença à peigner ses longs cheveux. Bien qu'elle ait dormi profondément toute la nuit, son visage ne portait pas les marques du sommeil. En jetant un coup d'œil au tiroir ouvert, elle découvrit deux bijoux argentés au fond : il s'agissait de deux pinces à cheveux en forme de larges anneaux. Cette chambre appartenait sûrement à une jeune femme, dans le temps…

Elle n'en aurait plus besoin, à présent. Isyl les prit et les fit tourner entre ses doigts. Sur le métal, des symboles étranges étaient gravés ; on aurait dit une langue ancienne… Avec un soupçon de culpabilité, Isyl fit glisser ses cheveux dans les anneaux, de chaque côté de l'arrière de son crâne. Elle arrangea sa coiffure et fut étonnée par le résultat : cela la rajeunissait un peu, mais lui allait bien.

Ensuite, elle ouvrit une des fenêtres de la chambre et s'assit sur le rebord ; celle où Isyl avait tenté de s'endormir la veille n'en possédait qu'une et ne faisait pas face au soleil levant.. La lumière entra à flots dans la pièce ; elle perdit ainsi son aspect lugubre. La jeune femme respira avec plaisir l'air frais provenant des sommets. Ca changeait de l'odeur permanente de moisissure… Le calme régnant ce matin était apaisant, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Loin d'ici, Aran semait le trouble parmi les habitants de Gaiya.

Elle soupira, lasse ; quand est-ce que les combats s'arrêteraient ? Elle connaissait déjà la réponse : quand l'ordre serait rétabli et les mondes hors de danger, tout irait pour le mieux. Parfois, Isyl avait envie de fuir loin de ce chaos ; mais y'avait-il un seul endroit épargné par la folie des Yuu'Gure ? Et puis, se dit-elle, c'était abject de sa part : elle ne pouvait quand même pas laisser seuls ses amis ! Pas encore une fois… Beaucoup trop d'entre eux étaient déjà partis simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour les sauver !

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, au souvenir de ses amis disparus. Certains faisaient même quasiment partie de sa famille. Masutaro, Taheiji, ses frères et sœurs d'infortune… Même Hatsue avait failli mourir !

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Isyl ?

Sephiroth s'approcha, l'air inquiet. Avait-elle donc une mine aussi triste ?

-Non, je… Ce n'est rien, balbutia-t-elle.

Il ignora ce pitoyable mensonge et s'assit en face d'elle. Il la fixa un long moment de ce regard émeraude qui l'obligeait à ne pas détourner les yeux et semblait la passer au peigne fin.

-Dis-moi… hésita-t-elle. Quand tu fermes les yeux et penses à ce monde, que vois-tu ?

-Hm ?

Isyl leva le regard vers le ciel bleu et reprit :

-Pour moi, le monde ne se limite pas à de simples formes tracées sur une carte. Quand je me bats, je ne vois que les visages de mes amis.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, attendant une réponse de Sephiroth. Mais elle ne vint pas ; le jeune homme paraissait troublé par ses paroles.

-En dépit du monde réel, ma seule préoccupation concerne les personnes qui me sont chères. C'est parce qu'ils représentent mon monde à moi. Si, ne serait-ce qu'un seul de mes amis meurt… Pour moi…

Sa vois s'étrangla et elle laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue, qui s'écrasa sur le rebord de pierre dans une note cristalline. Elle crut qu'elle ne retrouverait pas la force de parler ; cependant, quand Sephiroth la prit dans ses bras et essuya le sillon qu'avait laissé cette larme, elle continua :

-Pour moi… Ce serait comme si une partie du monde était détruite ! Même si le monde réel devait être sauvé, si quelqu'un d'autre part encore une fois…. Je serai… détruite, moi aussi. Donc, s'il te plait, ne meurt pas. Ne disparaît pas.

Elle se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son ami, épuisée par sa tirade. Il la serra un peu plus et répondit :

-Je ne partirai pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as tant apporté que j'aurais l'impression de te trahir si je mourais. Je ne partirai pas ; c'est une promesse.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle, et sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Désolée ; je pleure trop souvent, ces temps-ci.

-Tout le monde est à cran, c'est normal. Nous sommes en période de crise, et il est difficile de perdre ses amis… Mais, tu sais, ce n'est pas insurmontable.

-Crois-tu que l'on y arrivera ? Ma force m'a quittée, et j'ai parfois l'impression de te gêner. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que mes dons pourraient tant me manquer…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit son ami. Si Aran te les a volés, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de les récupérer, non ? On les retrouvera, j'en suis certain.

Isyl éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux. Elle-même n'y croyait pas trop, mais elle pouvait se permettre d'espérer. Qui savait ce que le Yuu'Gure avait fait de son énergie ? Elle ne se résoudrait pas à abandonner ; ce serait comme se soumettre à la puissance d'Aran ! Elle ferma les yeux. Toutes ces épreuves l'avaient tellement fatiguée… Mais que serait sa vie, si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée embarquée dans cette histoire ? Retourner sur Terre et avoir un avenir plus que banal lui semblait impensable.

Non, les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées sur Ecky'l, Alyssa et Gaiya lui avaient permis de trouver un nouveau credo : aussi longtemps que son cœur battrait, elle lutterait pour que ses amis puissent de nouveau sourire franchement, sans que l'inquiétude voile leur regard.

Justement, son cœur battait la chamade contre celui de son ami. Elle aurait aimé rester ainsi encore longtemps ; mais elle avait conscience qu'il faudrait bientôt redescendre dans les ténèbres de la folie d'un homme, un seul. Il était parvenu à créer un enfer duquel elle s'était extirpée la veille ; en serait-elle capable, aujourd'hui ?

--

-Comme c'est mignon.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Isyl se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, derrière Sephiroth. Ce dernier dégaina prestement Masamune et se tenait prêt à frapper à la moindre menace. La voix qui avait prononcé ces trois mots, rauque et dénuée de toute ironie, ne lui appartenait pas. La jeune femme se pencha sur le côté. Qui était au courant de leur présence à Nibelheim ?

-Sephiroth, attends ! s'écria-t-elle en reconnaissant le visiteur. Je connais cet homme.

Il se tenait adossé au mur d'en face, près de la porte. Comme toujours impassible, Vincent observait les deux jeunes gens. Isyl l'avait reconnu grâce au soleil qui se réverbérait sur son bras gauche et dans ses calmes yeux de sang.

-Moi aussi, je le connais, souffla Sephiroth à l'adresse d'Isyl. Il était de ceux qui m'ont combattu il y a deux ans.

Vincent fit quelques pas vers eux sans esquisser le moindre geste menaçant. L'argenté, au contraire, raffermit sa prise sur la poignée de son sabre.

-Sephiroth. Ainsi, les rumeurs étaient vraies, fit l'homme à la cape rouge.

-Vincent, s'il vous plait…ne vous en prenez pas à lui ! Il n'est plus celui d'il y a deux ans…

-Jenova est partie, je le sais, coupa-t-il. Je sens ces choses là ; tu le sais, Isyl. Mais cela n'explique pas ce que vous faites dans un endroit pareil.

Sephiroth maintint sa garde avec méfiance, les lèvres serrées. La tension était palpable, surtout de son côté. Vincent ne leur voulait aucun mal, c'était clair ; néanmoins, comment connaissait-il l'existence du manoir ?

-Nous cherchons des réponses à certaines questions, répondit Isyl.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Que nous voulez-vous ? demanda Sephiroth.

Son interlocuteur croisa les bras et le détailla de son regard… de braises.

-Moi ? Rien de particulier. J'ai pensé qu'en revenant ici, je pourrais exorciser les démons du passé…Mes péchés.

-Vos péchés ? répéta-t-il avec une pointe d'étonnement.

-Je n'ai donc pas rêvé, il y a deux ans, dit Vincent en ignorant la remarque de Sephiroth. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère… Elle le regardait avec ces yeux-là.

Isyl vit son ami déglutir de stupéfaction. Les paroles de cet homme étaient presque insensées. Il connaissait la mère de Sephiroth… !?

-Vous avez vraiment les même yeux, reprit-il d'un ton un peu rêveur.

-Que savez-vous de ma… mère ?

-Je l'ai bien connue, il fut un temps… Mais c'était il y a si longtemps…

Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna pour faire face au deux Ôkannis.

-Voudrais-tu la voir ? Je sais où elle se trouve. Venez avec moi, et je vous y conduirai.

Sephiroth serra un peu plus la poignée de Masamune, à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Il était bien plus troublé qu'il n'en avait l'air…

-Serait-ce un piège ? lança-t-il. Auriez-vous l'intention de nous livrer à vos amis ?

-Je n'y avais même pas pensé, répondit Vincent en secouant doucement la tête. Cette affaire ne concerne pas Cloud et Avalanche. C'est entre ta mère, toi et moi.

Stoïque, Sephiroth fixa Vincent dans les yeux comme pour évaluer ses intentions. Puis il poussa un soupir en rengainant Masamune. La tension redescendit d'un cran...

* * *

-C'est encore loin ? demanda Isyl à Vincent.

-Encore un ou deux kilomètres, répondit-il sans se retourner.

Ils avaient quitté Nibelheim et ses fantômes dès que Sephiroth eut accepté la proposition de Vincent. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, pas entièrement ; mais son attitude détachée et impassible intriguait l'argenté. Il n'avait même pas paru surpris de le voir en vie !

A vrai dire, Sephiroth était bien content de quitter cette bâtisse abritant ses pires cauchemars. Et puis… Alors que la veille, il pensait ne jamais connaître sa vraie mère ou ne serait-ce que son identité, il allait la rencontrer aujourd'hui même ! Néanmoins, il redoutait cette rencontre ; qui était-elle, comment était-elle ? Vincent disait qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux ; était-ce vraiment le cas ? Et, plus important encore, quel lien entretenait-elle avec la Shin-Ra ?

Il ne posa pas la question à Vincent, d'une part car il ne désirait pas tenir une conversation avec son ancien ennemi, et d'autre part car il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il avait peur de la réponse.

De ce fait, il resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet, la main sur la poignée de Masamune pour parer à toute éventualité. Le soleil déclinait déjà ; ils s'étaient fort éloignés de Nibelheim en direction du Sud-est, mais ils demeuraient dans la région de Nibel, comme en attestaient les montagnes qui se dressaient non loin. Elles formaient une chaîne escarpée en demi-cercle.

Visiblement, c'était vers ces monts que Vincent les conduisait ; pourtant, Sephiroth n'apercevait nulle trace de civilisation aux alentours. Cette région était dénuée de toute présence humaine. Il espéra sincèrement qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas tout droit dans la gueule du loup ; l'homme ne paraissait pas du genre à cela, mais il avait appris à se méfier des apparences. Devoir combattre alors qu'Isyl était vulnérable serait ardu… Surtout contre des gens qui le haïssaient !

Un sentier sinueux fissurait la montagne en deux falaises distinctes : Vincent emprunta ce chemin naturel. Il leur fallut bondir de rocher en rocher pour atteindre l'autre versant de la montagne car des éboulements avaient régulièrement lieu. Isyl tenait bien le rythme ; elle était déterminée à traverser cet obstacle.

--

Elle et lui furent pris au dépourvu devant le paysage qui s'offrit à leurs yeux. Un lac oblong déversait ses eaux dans une vaste rivière. Il était alimenté par un réseau complexe de cascades dont la source devait provenir directement des montagnes. Le tout jouissait d'une végétation luxuriante, signe que la Rivière de la Vie était abondante dans les profondeurs de Gaiya. Alors qu'à quelques dizaines de kilomètres, Nibel se racornissait de jour en jour, cet espace était une ode à la vie elle-même.

-J'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit, dit Isyl d'une voix étrange. C'est comme si j'en avais déjà rêvé…

-Par ici, fit Vincent en se dirigeant vers les cascades.

A mi-chemin entre le lac et le sommet de la falaise, les chutes d'eau formaient un petit étang. Derrière celui-ci et la cascade, Sephiroth aperçut un tunnel creusé dans la falaise, dans lequel Vincent s'engagea avec assurance, suivi d'Isyl. Quant à lui, il hésita un instant ; où les menait-il ? Ils n'allaient pas vers un village, ce qui aurait été logique, alors l'argenté se demandait où aboutissait ce boyau… Il suivit l'homme à distance respectable. Isyl le remarqua et vint marcher à ses côtés.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

-C'était mon ennemi, rétorqua-t-il. J'ai des doutes… Il nous mène à l'intérieur de la montagne, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

-Je ne sais pas… Non. Cet endroit a quelque chose de réconfortant.

Le tunnel dans lequel ils marchaient avait du être façonné par un ancien cours d'eau. Des cristaux de mako proliféraient sur les parois. Ils suffisaient amplement à éclairer le chemin. En les observant, Sephiroth se sentit envahi par un sentiment de plénitude tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. L'air de cette caverne respirait le calme et la sérénité, une sérénité toutefois empreinte d'une profonde mélancolie. Le jeune homme pressa le pas, il mourait d'envie de découvrir ce qui se cachait au fond de cette grotte. Une réaction un peu puérile, réalisa-t-il soudain. Ils avaient tout leur temps…

-Vous risquez d'être surpris, les avertit Vincent.

L'argenté s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. La caverne s'évasait brusquement ; elle était remplie de cristaux de mako. Sous la voûte de granit sombre, un lac souterrain encerclait un immense cristal qui émettait lui-même une magnifique lumière bleue. Il suffisait à éclairer la cavité dans son ensemble. Jamais il n'avait vu un si gros cristal de mako naturelle… Au cœur de ce cristal, ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Une femme y était emprisonnée ! Une femme à la beauté fascinante, qui avait l'air à la fois sage et candide. Ses cheveux châtains étaient retenus en queue de cheval et deux mèches libres masquaient en partie son visage. Ses yeux étaient clos, comme si elle dormait. Elle portait une robe blanche que le cristal rendait bleutée. Les mains posées sur son cœur, son visage était un masque de tristesse paisible.

Sephiroth s'approcha lentement du cristal. Cette femme… Il jeta un coup d'œil à son propre reflet dans l'onde qu'il avait à peine troublée : à sa grande surprise, les traits de la femme lui apparurent, superposés aux siens. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise ; elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Si elle avait eu les cheveux argentés… On l'aurait prise pour sa sœur. Il releva la tête vers le cristal et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Non… Elle n'était quand même pas… ?

-Sephiroth, voici Lucrécia. Lucrécia Crescent. C'est ta mère, déclara Vincent en s'approchant du cristal.

Il ne répondit pas, cherchant ses mots. Lucrécia… Crescent… De sa vie, jamais il n'avait entendu ce nom… Mais elle lui ressemblait tellement ; bien plus que Jenova ! Pour quelle raison n'avait-il jamais entendu parler d'elle ? Et que faisait-elle dans ce cristal ?

-Qui est-elle ? demanda-t-il, les mots sortant difficilement de sa gorge.

-C'est une longue histoire… Tout d'abord, sache qu'elle faisait partie du Projet Jenova. Elle était une des assistantes du Professeur Gast, son mentor. Ils étaient toute une équipe de scientifiques, envoyés à Nibelheim pour y étudier la Calamité. J'étais leur garde du corps… un Turk. Ta mère était brillante… peut-être même trop. Un homme, Hojo, lui aussi assistant de Gast, l'a repéré pour ses propres expérimentations et lui a fait ce qu'on pourrait appeler des avances. Et elle a… accepté. La suite, tu la connais. Tu es né prématuré à sept mois, en héritant de la puissance de Jenova… Lucrécia n'a pas supporté l'accouchement et le remords d'avoir participé à tout cela. Elle a disparu peu de temps après ta naissance. Tout le monde l'a cru morte, mais un jour durant mes voyages avec Cloud Strife, je suis tombé par hasard sur cette grotte…

Stupéfié, Sephiroth n'avait pas dit un mot durant le récit de Vincent. Mais la mention du nom de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus sur Gaiya l'affola :

-Attendez… Vous voulez dire que je serais le fils de cette ordure !?

Vincent se mura dans un mutisme total. Ce devait être sa façon à lui d'être embarrassé. Puis il croisa les bras et murmura :

-Selon toute vraisemblance, c'est le cas…

Non… ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes de rage. Comment une femme comme elle avait-elle pu aimer un telle charogne !? Impossible… Il ne pouvait pas être le fils de son pire cauchemar, si ?

-Dites-moi, Vincent… demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il contrôlait à peine. Lucrécia a-t-elle participé au Projet de son plein gré ?

-C'est ce qu'il disait. Et c'est ce qu'il l'obligeait à dire. Mais je suis et resterai persuadé que ce n'a jamais été le cas. Ta mère t'aimait, affirma Vincent. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu que l'on te fasse tout ce mal.

L'argenté poussa un soupir, à la fois accablé et rassuré. Ainsi, c'était cela, la vérité… Isyl s'approcha de lui et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Elle essuya quelque chose sur son visage ; à sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut qu'une larme avait coulé sur sa joue, comme elle ce matin. Il chassa les autres rapidement : il ne devait pas pleurer.

-Elle n'a même pas pu te tenir dans ses bras, rien qu'une seule fois, reprit Vincent avec amertume. On t'a arraché à elle dès ta naissance. Elle a su qu'elle ne te reverrait jamais, alors elle a décidé de fuir loin de cette folie, par honte, et par peur de te faire du mal à cause des cellules de Jenova. Celles-ci ne lui ont pas laissé la liberté de mourir ; ainsi, à cause à la mako dans ses veines, elle a pu s'enfermer dans ce cristal. Son esprit vit toujours, dans ce cercueil de mako.

Sephiroth posa une main sur le cristal. Les entendait-elle ? Les voyait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle savait que son enfant était là, tout près ?

Soudain, le cristal se mit à vibrer sous sa paume ; la lumière qu'il émettait clignota en même temps que des mots jaillissaient en une vibration :

_« Je suis tellement désolée… » _

Cette voix n'était qu'un murmure étouffé, mais l'argenté l'identifia comme étant celle de Lucrécia. C'était évident… Il leva les yeux vers le visage endormi.

_« Je ne voulais pas… » _

Bien sûr, qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Il en était certain, à présent : quelle mère aurait désiré faire de son enfant un monstre ?

_«_ _Sephiroth…Mon fils… » _

Ces quelques mots réussirent à lui remplir le cœur d'amour. Ainsi, c'était cela, l'affection que l'on avait pour sa mère… Ca n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec la soumission admirative qu'il éprouvait jadis pour Jenova ! A côté de lui, Isyl observait Lucrécia avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Vincent, aussi, mais ses yeux reflétait d'avantage un sentiment indéchiffrable. Avec un dernier regard pour Lucrécia, il prononça les mots qu'il n'avait jamais osés dire :

-Maman…Merci.

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue, preuve qu'elle était encore consciente, bien que son corps soit figé dans la mako. Il recula de quelques pas, hésitant à détourner le regard de sa mère. Il ne resterait pas ici indéfiniment, bien sûr ; mais cette visite l'avait soulagé et apaisé, en quelque sorte. D'autres souffrances étaient apparues, mais au moins celle de ne pas connaître sa mère s'effaçait. Peu importe qui était son père, il était certain que ce n'était pas son bourreau. Il n'avait qu'une mère…

Sephiroth se détourna à regret du cristal et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte. Maintenant, il fallait se tourner vers l'avenir.

* * *

-Cette femme… Lucrécia… Je n'imagine même pas les souffrances qu'elle a du supporter, dit Isyl.

-Je n'ai pas su les protéger de ce fou. Je l'ai laissé leur faire endurer les pires tourments sans pouvoir intervenir. Voilà quel est mon péché.

-Mais au moins, vous avez essayé, n'est-ce pas ? Il est des faits que l'on ne peut changer. Un destin, la perte d'une personne chère… Ainsi va la vie. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, Vincent.

Ce dernier détailla du regard la jeune fille avec une once de curiosité.

-Quand nous nous sommes croisés à Edge, j'ai été intrigué par ton comportement. Je me suis demandé qui était cette jeune femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Sous un aspect fragile, tu caches une âme formidablement forte.

-Dites-moi, Vincent… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Isyl.

-Ce que je suis ? Hm, bonne question. Rien qu'une autre expérience, un être mi-homme, mi-démon, condamné éternellement à la recherche de la rédemption.

-Une autre… expérience ?

-Une de plus ou une de moins, ça n'a pas changé le passé, et ça ne changera pas le futur…

Isyl rit malgré le sujet sensible de cette conversation. Vincent était un homme étrange de premier abord, mais…

-Vous savez qui vous me rappelez ? fit-elle. Sephiroth… Vous m'évoquez Sephiroth.

-Hm. Je doute fort que nous soyons apparentés de quelque manière.

-Qui sait ?

En souriant, la jeune femme se détourna du cristal. Soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose : les bijoux qui ornaient sa chevelure… Ils appartenaient à Lucrécia ! Elle se pencha pour les déposer à la base du cristal, mais celui-ci vibra intensément.

_« Garde-les… »_

Avec reconnaissance, Isyl souffla un « merci ». Un jour, si tout se finissait bien, elle reviendrait et les rendrait à sa propriétaire légitime. Vincent et elle ressortirent sous un radieux coucher de soleil. La jeune femme rejoignit Sephiroth qui fixait l'horizon d'un air serein. En la voyant près de lui, il lui sourit, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des jours !

-Nous allons continuer, lui déclara-t-il. Nous allons retrouver Aran et lui faire rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

-Il n'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre. Avec toi comme adversaire… Espérons que les choses vont s'arranger.

-Qui est cet Aran ? demanda Vincent en se rapprochant.

Après un temps d'hésitation, Isyl répondit :

-Un être abject, de la pire espèce. La même que Jenova, d'ailleurs. Et non, elle n'est pas la seule de sa race… Il se trouve actuellement sur Gaiya, et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il projette de faire.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ajouta Sephiroth, il ne veut pas du bien à la Planète. D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, il poursuit les objectifs de Jenova.

A l'instant où Vincent ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, un coup de tonnerre invisible déchira les cieux. Surpris, ils levèrent tous les trois les yeux vers le sommet des cascades, d'où provenait le bruit. Une silhouette sombre s'y tenait, immobile. Echangeant un regard entendu, Sephiroth et Isyl s'élancèrent en direction de la plate-forme rocheuse, suivis de près par Vincent. Un chemin de rochers y menait, heureusement pour la jeune fille qui ne se sentait plus capable de sauter aussi haut.

--

L'eau jaillissait en trombe d'une faille dans la falaise, couvrant une plate-forme de grande taille. Elle la recouvrait par de petits canaux creusés dans la roche. Seulement … L'eau ne coulait plus. Si, elle coulait, mais en dessous d'une couche de verre, ou d'une matière lui ressemblant. Ainsi, ils pouvaient marcher sans encombre à la surface. Cela n'était pas naturel… devant les chutes d'eau, un homme flottait dans les airs silencieusement. _Il… flotte !?_ se dit Isyl avec saisissement.

Il était vêtu d'une armure pourpre et noire. Celle-ci était la réplique exacte d'une armure de Samurai. Isyl n'en avait vu qu'une seule fois, dans un musée, mais jamais elle n'avait oublié la finesse des pièces et la majesté qu'elles dégageaient. Néanmoins, l'homme ne portait pas le casque traditionnel, laissant ses cheveux mi-longs s'agiter au vent. Ces cheveux étaient... blancs ! Il avait la tête baissée, on ne voyait pas son visage ; mais quand une bourrasque fit voler ses mèches en arrière, Isyl réprima un cri d'effroi.

-C'est… C'est un Yuu'Gure !

L'homme releva lentement la tête à la mention du nom de son espèce. Une bande de cuir lui couvrait les yeux. A sa ceinture pendaient le katana et le wakizashi, ce dernier étant plus petit. En plus de cela, un tanto devait être dissimulé sous les plaques de son armure. A n'utiliser qu'en certaines occasions, cette dague servait à trancher la tête de ses ennemis vaincus, à se battre dans les lieux étroits ou à se suicider en cas de déshonneur. Ce Yuu'Gure portait tout l'équipement traditionnel d'un Samurai japonais ! Mais d'où sortait-il ? Isyl ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ses ailes n'étaient pas repliées dans son dos, cela signifiait donc qu'il venait de reprendre sa véritable apparence…

Il ne bougeait pas, on aurait pu penser que ce n'était qu'une simple statue. Une statue qui flottait dans les airs… Sephiroth fit signe à Isyl de ne pas bouger tandis que Vincent et lui s'approchaient prudemment, arme en main. Le revolver de Vincent disposait de trois canons et d'une matéria accroché à la crosse par une chaînette. Cette arme devait être puissante…

Le bruit des cascades sous leurs pieds étouffait les voix, mais quand le Yuu'Gure se posa lentement sur la surface de l'eau cristallisée, tous purent clairement entendre ses paroles.

-Les inutiles disparaissent, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Il dégaina son katana et frappa l'eau d'un coup ascendant, si rapidement que nul ne put riposter à temps. Une bourrasque d'air percuta de plein fouet Isyl qui alla s'écraser dos à une excroissance rocheuse. Le choc ne fut pas très violent, enfin pas assez pour lui briser la colonne vertébrale. La douleur dans ses mains, par contre, lui vrilla les bras et se répercuta sourdement dans ses épaules. Elle poussa un hurlement de souffrance et de peur mêlées. Sans succès, la jeune femme essaya de se dégager, et regarda ses mains : des pics d'eau gelée lui maintenaient les bras au-dessus de la tête contre la roche. Avec effarement, elle vit le sang s'écouler de ses mains. Quelques centimètres en dessous, les veines de ses poignets palpitaient au rythme effréné de son cœur. Si elles avaient été touchées, Isyl serait…

Sephiroth voulut la libérer, mais le Samurai pointa sa lame dans sa direction :

-Veux-tu que son cœur subisse le même traitement ?

Isyl secoua la tête lorsque son regard et celui de son ami se croisèrent. Non, il devait combattre ; elle, elle se débrouillerait… Elle réprima un cri quand la glace s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses mains, mais fit signe que tout allait bien. Sephiroth se retourna à contrecœur et fit face à son ennemi. Vincent le tenait déjà en joue, prêt à tirer au moindre faux-pas. Le Yuu'Gure envoya soudainement deux autres pics de glace droit sur Isyl. Elle se prépara au choc, fermant les yeux, mais il ne vint pas. D'un mouvement de sa lame, Sephiroth avait dévié l'attaque.

-C'est moi, ton ennemi, lança-t-il.

L'autre eut un sourire en coin et répondit :

-Comme tu voudras… Senshi, fils Yuu'Gure ; maître de Shimizuh et Seikan, détenteur de Usugurai, la lame d'ombre.

Il se présentait selon les codes du Samurai, annonçant son nom, sa lignée et ses hauts faits d'armes ! Vincent et Sephiroth annoncèrent simplement leur nom. Tout cela augurait un rude combat… Et encore une fois, Isyl ne pouvait rien faire, clouée à cette pierre. Si seulement elle avait pu les aider, de n'importe quelle manière… Elle avait peur, et se sentait totalement inutile. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à l'issue de ce combat.

--

Senshi se mit en garde. Il fondit sur Vincent à une vitesse insensée. Le brun tira trois balles qu'il para en faisant tournoyer son katana. Sephiroth s'interposa et repoussa le guerrier ; il recula de quelques mètres avant de retenter un nouvel assaut, visant cette fois-ci l'argenté. Ce dernier se défendit facilement tandis que Vincent le couvrait à distance. Finalement, cet affrontement n'était pas si inégal…

Le Samurai passa un doigt sur le tranchant de son sabre, marquant la lame d'une traînée de sang vert. Aussitôt, celle-ci se mit à luire ! Il frappa le sol deux fois, projetant deux ondes de choc d'ombre. Vincent bondit et Sephiroth para l'onde d'une vague de lumière. L'homme à la cape rouge tira sur le Yuu'Gure alors qu'il retombait au sol; celui-ci les détourna une nouvelle fois. Son arme était quasiment inefficace, mais ainsi, Vincent pouvait déstabiliser son adversaire. Ceci permit à Sephiroth d'engager une nouvelle série de coups qu'il peina à repousser.

Masamune et Usugurai s'entrechoquèrent maintes et maintes fois en expulsant des rayons de lumière et d'ombre. _Ce sont deux antithèses qui s'affrontent,_ pensa Isyl avec effarement. Qui, de la lumière ou de l'obscurité, vaincrait ? Sephiroth tenait bon, imperturbable. Cet ennemi était de son niveau…

Soudain, Senshi bondit hors de portée de l'argenté. Il plaça son katana devant lui, à la verticale. Il frappa le sol, produisant une nouvelle onde sombre qui balaya la plate-forme. Isyl résista au vent qui lui cingla le visage. Vincent sauta hors de portée de l'assaillant et se posa sur le rocher où était retenue Isyl.

-Je ne peux plus intervenir, déclara-t-il à la jeune femme. C'est leur combat.

Isyl observa le visage calme de Vincent. Elle espéra qu'il avait raison, que Sephiroth serait à la hauteur de Senshi. Celui refrappa le sol de son katana, alors que Sephiroth effectuait la même technique. Elles étaient semblables, à un détail près : la lame de l'argenté projeta une onde de lumière et celle du Yuu'Gure une onde d'obscurité. Elle se percutèrent dans une détonation qui fit trembler la montagne elle-même. Celle de Senshi se répandit dans les airs, alors que celle de Sephiroth s'éparpillait au sol comme autant de lucioles.

L'atmosphère était étrange. Le ciel était noir, à présent, et le sol lumineux. Les deux adversaires se combattaient silencieusement. Vincent et Isyl observaient la scène, partagés entre de l'inquiétude et de l'ébahissement. Du moins, c'était le cas d'Isyl. On eût dit que c'était la Lumière et l'Obscurité elles-mêmes qui s'affrontaient dans un duel dévastateur ! Vincent changea la matéria équipée à son revolver et lança un sort. Une barrière invisible les enveloppa ; ainsi, ils ne risqueraient pas d'être malencontreusement blessés.

Le Yuu'Gure envoya deux nouvelles ondes, cette fois-ci dans les airs. Elle bifurquèrent dans deux directions opposées, se rabattirent soudain sur Sephiroth qui les para encore une fois. Malheureusement, cela laissa une ouverture à Senshi, qui en profita pour se ruer sur lui. L'argenté encaissa une estafilade sans broncher, et contre-attaqua violemment. Le visage du Yuu'Gure fut touché : son bandeau vola dans les airs, dévoilant ses yeux. Et ses yeux… Ils brillaient d'une lueur rubis, différente de celle d'Aran… Elle était quasiment aveuglante !

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Senshi poussa un long cri rauque. Il dégaina lentement sa deuxième lame. Il se redressa brusquement et se jeta avec sauvagerie sur Sephiroth. Son attitude contrastait totalement avec le comportement froid qu'il arborait auparavant… Sephiroth parut étonné de ce changement, mais se défendit avec dextérité. Sauf que… Le Samurai le prit par surprise en attaquant à la fois verticalement et horizontalement. L'argenté ne put esquiver ces deux assauts et fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Son ennemi ne s'arrêta pas là, au contraire ; il continua de le frapper, son katana envoyant des dizaines d'ondes dévastatrices.

Isyl, paniquée, tenta de se dégager ; mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur. Et son angoisse. Vincent s'élança pour défendre Sephiroth ; Mais, avec un hurlement non retenu, Senshi projeta d'autres ondes. Elles étaient plus puissantes que les précédentes ; on ne pouvait les repousser d'un revers de lame ! Le brun s'écrasa au sol ; sa barrière magique s'était brisée sous la violence du choc. Sephiroth s'agrippa à la poignée de Masamune, la tête baissée. C'était peine perdue ; la rage folle du Yuu'Gure était bien trop puissante pour eux…

Avec un sourire qui dévoila des dents pointues, Senshi s'approcha de ses ennemis vaincus. Isyl se crispa ; non, il n'allait quand même pas les tuer !? Elle essaya d'attraper les pics d'eau figée qui lui maintenaient les bras : si elle arrivait à les arracher, elle pourrait défendre ses amis. Isyl se débattit encore, motivée par la frayeur et la détresse, mais en vain. Ils étaient solidement arrimés à la roche… Elle implora silencieusement Gaiya de les aider. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres ; elle ne pouvait pas les sauver ; elle allait les voir mourir sous ses yeux… !

En poussant un feulement rauque,Senshi leva sa lame au-dessus de la nuque de Sephiroth qui avait été paralysé par les ombres. Isyl hurla à son tour, désespérée par la situation. S'il elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de se libérer dans les cinq secondes qui suivaient, Sephiroth allait… !

* * *

_Note : Je sais, je suis sadique… Que voulez-vous, il fallait bien que je termine sur un moment de suspense, pour que vous ayez très envie de lire la suite ! Mais peut-être est-ce déjà le cas…_

_Note 2 : Je commence à avoir honte de moi. Plus j'écris, et plus je me rends compte que certains passages sont niaiseux. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Je suis en train de faire passer Sephiroth pour un pleurnicheur. Il faudrait me lyncher. M'enfin, je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement ! En tout cas, ça va se calmer par la suite… _


	23. Chapitre 22 : L'invasion

_Note : On approche de la fin de cette fanfic. Mais rassurez-vous, il reste encore quelques chapitres, et je compte bien faire une deuxième partie! _

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Chapitre 22 : L'invasion. 

_« Fuis les honneurs et l'honneur te suivra : convoite la mort et la vie te sera donnée »._

_Abou Bekr  
__Extrait de __Sentence_

--

Sephiroth sentait ses forces le quitter. Sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Si cela continuait, il… L'obscurité du katana de Senshi drainait son énergie pour les transmettre à son propriétaire. Il la voyait tournoyer en spirale autour de lui et sentait sa morsure glacée à travers ses vêtements. Senshi avait surpris l'argenté en devenant soudainement enragé. Lui qui était si calme, il y avait quelques instants… Ainsi, c'était ça, la véritable puissance des Yuu'Gure. Il essaya de se relever alors que son adversaire se tenait au-dessus de lui, son sabre levé.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Abattu si facilement… Il n'aurait jamais pensé perdre un combat aussi rapidement ! Et Isyl qui le regardait, impuissante et terrorisée ; et Vincent, étendu au sol et probablement inconscient ; et Lucrécia, prisonnière de son cristal à quelques mètres sous la roche, qui sentirait son fils mourir et son sang se répandre à travers la montagne et goutter sur son cristal… A cette pensée, une vague de haine envers le Yuu'Gure lui souleva l'estomac. Il tenta de réunir ses dernières forces pour se relever et faire face. En vain. Il serra les dents, anéanti.

C'était comme deux ans auparavant. En dépit de la toute-puissance que Jenova lui avait transmis, il n'avait pas su lutter contre la rage de vaincre de ses anciens ennemis. Aujourd'hui, il allait mourir de la même façon, alors qu'il venait enfin de retrouver un peu d'espoir. _Non ! _se dit-il._ Je dois me relever, je dois vivre encore un peu et vaincre ce maudit Yuu'Gure…_Sephiroth crispa les doigts sur la poignée de Masamune ; au moins, il pouvait légèrement bouger. Ce serait suffisant.

Isyl hurla son nom derrière lui. L'argenté releva les yeux et vit la lame de l'assaillant s'abaisser au ralenti, droit sur sa nuque. Dans un ultime effort, il brandit sa propre arme. Le métal s'entrechoqua dans un bruit cristallin. Les bras de Sephiroth tremblaient ; il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi ! Masamune se mit à briller d'une lueur aveuglante. Senshi relâcha un peu sa pression, permettant à Sephiroth de reprendre quelques secondes ses forces. Mais bien vite, elle s'accentua de nouveau : le Yuu'Gure montrait les dents dans une grimace de fureur implacable. Usugurai grinça contre Masamune. Ses genoux fléchirent, tandis que la souffrance transperçait ses bras…

Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel. Il jaillit du sol en rugissant, telle la colère de la terre elle-même. La lumière scinda les cieux, ainsi que le Yuu'Gure qui fut projeté en arrière. Il hurla de douleur ; et probablement de peur. Sephiroth fut tiré en arrière par une force invisible. Ebahi, il contempla la lumière crépitante s'élever dans les airs, détruire les dernières particules d'obscurité qui flottaient et fondre sur sa proie. D'où sortait cette énergie !? Isyl cria, attirant l'attention de Sephiroth. Les pics de glace ne lui maintenaient plus les bras, elle était libre. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, Souba en main, et s'écroula sur un genou.

-Que… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je n'en sais rien…, souffla-t-il.

La lumière redoubla d'intensité. Ce n'était pas Masamune ; cela ne pouvait être elle. Sephiroth connaissait le plus infime pouvoir que la lame recelait, et jamais il n'avait vu une telle décharge d'énergie ! Senshi éleva sa lame devant ses yeux et frappa la lumière en hurlant. Celle-ci se divisa en deux. Une partie s'envola illuminer le ciel, et l'autre… l'autre prit l'apparence d'une silhouette humaine ! Stupéfié, l'argenté reconnut la forme de la longue chevelure de Lucrécia. Impossible ! D'où tirait-elle un tel pouvoir ?

Et brusquement, Sephiroth comprit : sa mère utilisait la magie de la matéria qui la retenait prisonnière ! L'éclair s'éleva, protégeant son fils, Isyl et Vincent de Senshi. L'argenté entendit presque une phrase s'échapper de lui lorsqu'il fondit sur son ennemi : _'Tu ne toucheras pas mon fils !'_. Le Yuu'Gure fut frappé de plein fouet par la foudre sans qu'il puisse se défendre ou battre en retraite. Il poussa un hurlement à faire frémir la montagne.

-Maintenant ! s'écria Vincent en se relevant et en bondissant vers eux.

Il s'élança vers le Samurai en chargeant une matéria de Glace. L'eau fondrait, électrocutant un peu plus leur ennemi. Ce dernier perdait d'ailleurs les forces qu'il avait volées à Sephiroth ; ce dernier put se redresser et suivre Vincent sans problème. Isyl souleva elle aussi sa lame. Du sang s'écoulait encore de ses mains et imbibait le laçage en soie de la poignée de Souba. Elle voulait se battre avec eux, réduire à néant celui qui l'avait blessée.

-Dépêchez-vous ; Lucrécia utilise toute son énergie ! lança le brun.

Vincent tira des balles de glace qui explosèrent en une myriade de cristaux sur le corps du Yuu'Gure. L'éclair reflua en direction de la roche. Sephiroth remercia mentalement sa mère pour cette aide si bénéfique ; elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Senshi encaissa une rafale de balles qui ricochèrent sur son armure. Certaines se logèrent tout de même entre les interstices. Senshi cria et laissa tomber son wakizashi ; ses ailes se déployèrent dans son dos, dressées vers les cieux. Sephiroth dépassa Vincent et enchaîna une série de coups. Vu l'état dans lequel était, ceux-ci devenaient imparables. Une traînée de sang se répandit sur le sol.

Senshi tomba à genoux en geignant. Son armure était brisée par endroit, il saignait abondamment. Malgré cela, il se releva et leva son arme. Vincent bondit dans les airs et s'apprêta à tirer une dernière fois, mais Isyl fut plus rapide. Elle se jeta sur le guerrier. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol, l'un allongé, l'autre debout au-dessus de son ennemi. Le katana de Senshi était planté dans l'épaule de la jeune fille et ressortait dans son dos. Elle retint un gémissement et se releva lentement : sa propre arme était fichée dans l'estomac du Yuu'Gure.

Isyl recula en chancelant. Elle arracha elle-même Usugurai de son épaule et la jeta aux pieds de leur adversaire qui ne bougeait plus. Sephiroth la soutint alors qu'elle cédait, et regarda Senshi. Il remua un peu, et serra Souba entre ses mains ensanglantées. Et soudain, la lame éclata ! Des éclats de métal fusèrent dans toutes les directions, ratant de peu les trois jeunes gens. Sous leurs yeux incrédules, il se remit à genoux sans bruit.

-Ha… C'est bien ce que l'on m'avait dit, fit-il.

-Qui t'envoie ? lui demanda Sephiroth en le soulevant sans ménagement par le col.

Le Yuu'Gure inspira. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle, rouge sang. Il avait retrouvé son irréprochable calme.

-Aran… Il veut ta puissance. Je devais la lui ramener.

Ca alors… Senshi était bien loquace, tout d'un coup !

-Combien êtes-vous ? dit Vincent.

-Assez pour tous vous anéantir, répondit-il sans sourire.

Sephiroth lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il cracha du sang verdâtre et haleta :

-Gaiya n'en a plus pour longtemps à vivre… Vous devriez vous faire une raison. J'ai failli à ma tâche, mais mes frères vous retrouveront, dussent-ils brûler chaque hectare de cette planète.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, s'exclama Isyl. Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort pour vous renvoyer en enfer !

-Tu es bien la fille de Jenova, dit le Yuu'Gure en souriant. Je ne demande qu'à voir ; malheureusement, je ne suis pas digne de cet honneur… Celui que j'ai fui aux côtés d'Aran.

Isyl le foudroya du regard alors qu'il se tortillait pour attraper quelque chose. Il réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte de l'argenté qui recula, écœuré par son contact. Senshi tomba à genoux, et saisit son katana, Usugurai.

-Néanmoins, il me reste assez d'honneur pour offrir ma vie au vainqueur de ce combat.

Il tendit son sabre à plat à Isyl. Elle parut hésiter et prit le présent avec prudence. Le tranchant de la lame scintilla dans ses mains. Sephiroth observa l'épée ; elle pourrait peut-être remplacer Souba… Sauf si elle était maléfique.

-Elle ne lui fera pas de mal, fit Senshi qui semblait avoir deviné ses pensées. Selon son porteur, Usugurai peut-être bonne ou mauvaise. L'obscurité absorbe l'énergie de ses propriétaires qui ont rejoint le monde des esprits, afin de la transmettre au nouveau. Je suis mauvais, mais la force de mes prédécesseurs devrait faire l'affaire.

-Merci, articula Isyl en s'inclinant.

Le Yuu'Gure inclina la tête à son tour et fouilla dans sa tunique tachée de sang. Il en sortit une dague protégée par un fourreau de bois. La tint entre ses mains gantées droit vers son cœur.

-Une dernière chose, dit-il d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion. Quand vous verrez Aran, dites-lui que parfois, l'honneur vaut mieux que la mort… Il comprendra.

Il les regarda chacun leur tour, droit dans les yeux. En voyant son regard, Sephiroth se dit que même aux portes de la mort, il gardait une dignité singulière, pour un Yuu'Gure.

-Cette vie fut divertissante, déclara Senshi, comme pour lui-même. Malgré cela, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'atteindre l'honorabilité de mes ancêtres. Tuer et détruire n'était peut-être pas la bonne voie, finalement. Pardonnez-moi, Maître, de n'avoir pas su vous honorer. Que les Esprits Anciens nous réunissent de nouveau dans les montagnes sacrées de Shin Kyuu.

Sur ces mots, il se transperça le cœur de sa dague. Il ne cria pas, ne dit pas un mot ; il était aussi silencieux que quelqu'un qui a déjà accepté sa mort. Perplexe, Sephiroth le vit tomber au sol, sur le côté. Il était mort. Senshi… Il ne ressemblait pas aux Yuu'Gure qu'Isyl et le jeune homme avaient déjà rencontrés. Il semblait plus… pétri d'honneur. Contrairement aux autres. Il ne savait que penser de lui, et du présent fait à Isyl. Senshi lui évoquait les guerriers que Sephiroth avait déjà combattus il y avait longtemps, à Wutai. Etrange.

Le corps du Yuu'Gure se désagrégea en une infinité de particules violettes. Elle voletèrent jusqu'au firmament qui se teintait de bleu sombre ; rejoignirent les étoiles qui brillaient déjà. Où allaient ces particules ? Retournaient-elles à la planète natale des Yuu'Gure ? S'ils en avaient une…

Isyl prit les armes et l'armure de Senshi, et sans un seul mot, les déposa sur le rocher où elle était restée prisonnière. Elle récupéra le fourreau du katana, l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Puis revint près du bord de la plate-forme rocheuse. L'eau s'était remise à couler librement. Le courant n'était pas très puissant, cela dit. La jeune fille se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se retourna vers ses compagnons.

-C'était le deuxième…, murmura-t-elle.

-Vous en avez déjà affronté un autre ? lui demanda Vincent.

-Je me suis débarrassée de Jenova en faisant sortir son esprit du corps de Sephiroth. Je doute qu'elle ait pu survivre sans son corps originel ou celui de Sephiroth.

-En êtes-vous sûrs ? dit Vincent, l'air dubitatif.

Sephiroth répondit que oui : dans le cas contraire, il irait s'occuper personnellement de son cas, que ce soit dans la Rivière de la Vie ou ailleurs. Ses paroles parurent impressionner l'homme qui, comme à son habitude, n'en laissa rien paraître. Il s'approcha d'Isyl et changea la matéria de Glace pour une sphère dans laquelle tournoyaient des volutes de lumière blanche. Une matéria de Soin.

-Laisse-moi soigner tes mains et ton épaule, dit-il.

-Je peux me soigner seule, vous savez, objecta Isyl.

-Ca ira plus vite si l'on utilise une matéria.

La jeune femme tendit ses mains et se laissa guérir sans broncher. Elle remercia Vincent et entreprit de ramasser les éclats et la poignée de Souba.

-Je pourrai peut-être le faire réparer dans une ville, expliqua-t-elle.

-Nous avons un ennemi commun, on dirait… Sephiroth, emmène Isyl en lieu sûr, à Ajiit. De mon côté, je préviendrai les autres de la situation… Si c'est ce que je pense, il s'agit d'une invasion.

-Merci, Vincent, répondit Isyl. Mais… Vous êtes au courant, pour Ajiit !?

-Je sais beaucoup de choses, mais j'en garde la majorité pour moi… Votre existence restera entre nous. Soyez-en assurés.

Soulagé, Sephiroth le remercia à son tour. Finalement, il était bel et bien digne de confiance.

-Cloud a tendance à suivre un peu trop ses émotions. Sans écouter son bon sens. Et il n'est pas prêt à être mis au courant de votre présence.

--

Quelques minutes plus tard, Isyl et Sephiroth repartaient pour Ajiit. En attendant de trouver une solution au problème que posaient les Yuu'Gure, il valait mieux retourner auprès des autres. Vincent, de son côté, était parti pour Edge. S'il devait y avoir une attaque des Yuu'Gure, elle devrait en toute logique se dérouler dans une ville de grande importance. Pour tuer plus de gens…

-Apparemment, ils sont beaucoup. Je crois qu'on a affaire à une invasion ; qu'en penses-tu ? s'enquit Isyl.

-C'est vrai, ça me paraît être le cas. Pour l'instant, nous sommes sûrs qu'Aran manigance la destruction de Gaiya, quelque part. Nous avons rencontré Senshi, qui me recherchait. Il reste Fubuki, qui doit elle aussi se trouver sur Gaiya. Quant aux autres… J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas déjà en train de dévaster la planète.

Les deux jeunes gens couraient à travers les plaines de la région de Rocket Town. Pas question de faire un détour par la ville pour se réapprovisionner en vivres ; ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps. Pendant qu'ils cherchaient des réponses à leurs questions, leurs ennemis semaient peut-être la terreur dans les autres régions. Enfin, tout cela n'avait pas été vain. Isyl avait retrouvé une partie de sa puissance grâce à l'énergie qu'elle puisait dans Usugurai, la lame d'ombre. Ainsi, elle pouvait courir presque aussi vite et aussi longtemps que Sephiroth. Et ce n'était déjà pas mal !

-Attend, dit soudain Isyl. Regarde là-bas ; je crois qu'on a un problème.

Sephiroth sortit de ses pensées et arrêta de courir. En effet, ils avaient un problème. A quelques centaines de mètres de leur position, la plaine s'arrêtait pour faire face à la mer. Un village de pêcheurs bordait la côte. Et ce village était attaqué. Une créature qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue auparavant se jetait sur les maisons, détruisant les habitations à coups de griffes et fauchant les villageois avec sa queue. De loin, ils apercevaient sa silhouette de dragon quadrupède.

-C'est étrange, lança Sephiroth. Je crois que ce monstre me dit quelque chose.

Ils s'approchèrent, Masamune et Usugurai en main. La jeune femme s'était vite habituée à la lame d'obscurité. De plus, elle était facile à manier. Ce dragon n'était pas de la même espèce que ceux que l'on pouvait parfois croiser. Ses muscles épais recouvraient son corps, sans qu'une seule trace de peau soit visible. Ses ailes battaient fièrement dans son dos sur lequel saillait une ligne de pointes acérées. Lorsque les deux amis atteignirent la bordure du village, ils purent sentirent une odeur nauséabonde, une odeur de chair qui commençait de se décomposer…

Cette créature… Ils avaient vu ses semblables à Ajiit ; elle était incontestablement une de leur semblable, en plus grosse. Beaucoup plus grosse… Celle-ci devait faire trois fois la taille des autres. Elle dépassait le toit de certaines maisons. Les villageois tentaient vainement de se défendre contre ses assauts furieux. Le dragon les balayait de sa puissante queue hérissée d'éperons osseux, comme de simples fétus de paille.

-Attention ! cria soudain l'argenté.

Isyl évita de justesse les griffes affûtées qui la visaient. Le monstre hurla de rage en voyant ces deux être minuscules qui avait l'audace de s'élancer vers lui. Sephiroth repoussa les pattes du dragon du tranchant de sa lame, alors qu'Isyl roulait sur le côté pour éviter sa queue. Ce combat risquait d'être ardu… Mais s'ils avaient vaincu un Yuu'Gure, ils pourraient sans problème annihiler cette créature. Masamune mordit la chair de ses pattes par deux fois. Elle était résistante, mais pas assez pour le sabre de lumière. Isyl frappa le sol de son katana ; une onde d'obscurité souleva la terre et percuta de plein fouet le dragon. Ce denier se cabra sur ses pattes arrières, laissant une ouverture à Sephiroth. Il sauta sur une de ses pattes avant, puis frappa son cou, là où la chair était plus tendre.

Le monstre hurla. Les plaies étaient profondes ; ainsi égorgé, il ne survivrait pas longtemps. Afin d'abréger ses souffrances, Isyl et Sephiroth abattirent leur lame une dernière fois sur la nuque de la bête. Elle s'écroula à terre, tandis qu'un flot inépuisable de lucioles vertes s'échappait de son corps. Il disparut et s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

-C'était quoi, ça !? demanda un villageois éberlué, tant par le monstre que par la force de leurs sauveurs.

-On n'en sait rien, répondit précipitamment. Occupez-vous de vos blessés et barricadez-vous, vous risquez de subir d'autres attaques.

-D'autres attaques ? répéta-t-il, encore plus sous le choc.

Mais Sephiroth et Isyl étaient déjà partis. On aurait dit que le corps de ce monstre était constitué de parcelles de la Rivière de la Vie. Mais la planète ne pouvait attaquer ses propres enfants… C'était insensé ! Alors qu'ils atteignaient la côte, Sephiroth déploya son aile. Il prit Isyl dans ses bras en hâte, et s'envola sans attendre. En chemin, Ils aperçurent trois monstres rouges qui volaient au loin ; ceux-ci étaient nettement moins grands que le précédent, mais ils constituaient une menace notoire. Sephiroth les arrêta en plein vol grâce à la matéria de Glace qu'il avait récupérée lorsqu'il était encore sous le contrôle de Jenova. Ils tombèrent lourdement, gelés, et se brisèrent au sol.

-Sephiroth, j'ai déjà vu ces créatures, déclara Isyl. Quand nous sommes revenus sur Gaiya, j'ai eu une sorte de vision, où je voyais ces monstres arpenter Gaiya.

-Toi aussi !? s'étonna-t-il.

Il n'avait pas repensé à cette vision depuis qu'ils étaient partis pour Nibelheim. Durant leur voyage à travers le Terminal, l'argenté avait vu la cuve contenant Jenova, le sommet de la tour Shin-Ra, Une sphère palpitante et des monstres semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient croisés. Isyl avoua avoir eu la même vision, mais ne sachant pas ce que cela signifiait, elle n'en avait pas parlé à son ami. Ensuite, elle avait oublié. S'ils avaient vu la même chose, cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il s'agissait de faits réels. La Planète leur avait envoyé un message, et celui-ci était clair. Même s'ils ne savaient absolument pas ce que ça présageait.

* * *

La Forêt était plongée dans le calme. Rien d'exceptionnel à cela, mais Isyl avait appris à se tenir sur ses gardes. Même le vent ne murmurait pas dans les feuilles des arbres.

-Isyl ! Vous revoilà ! Tout s'est bien passé ? s'enquit Wabun, le guérisseur, en les voyant revenir près de la maison-coquillage principale.

Il ne fut pas surpris en apprenant que des monstres rouges se promenaient dans la nature. D'après lui, Amaria, la jeune fille aveugle qui sentait la présence des esprits, percevait de nombreuses âmes tourmentées dans le monde entier. Des âmes emprisonnées, rongées par la honte de faire souffrir les vivants. Wabun fut plus intéressé par la nouvelle arme que portait Isyl que par leur combat contre Senshi. Il demanda à l'examiner, et déclara :

-Cette épée contient une grande puissance. Tâche d'en faire bon usage.

La jeune femme acquiesça ; Sephiroth et elle explorèrent les environs à la recherche de Kadaj. Par chance, Ajiit n'avait pas été attaquée. Mais les habitants ne sortaient pas de leur nouveau chez-eux… Lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent, il s'affairait à la construction d'une tente, avec son frère Yazoo. Ils abandonnèrent tous deux leur travail et vinrent saluer leurs amis.

-Je suis désolée, fit Isyl en montrant les fragments de Souba à l'adolescent. Le Yuu'Gure que nous avons combattu l'a brisé.

-On trouvera peut-être de quoi le réparer, répondit Kadaj. L'important, c'est que vous soyez en vie.

-Vous avez combattu un Yuu'Gure ? s'inquiéta son aîné.

Sephiroth leur expliqua ce qui leur était arrivé.

-Nous avons eu de la chance de nous en sortir sains et saufs. Mais grâce à ce combat, Isyl a retrouvé la force de se battre.

La jeune femme leur tendit Usugurai pour qu'ils puissent l'examiner. Eux aussi étaient très intéressés par le sabre…

-Les âmes de grands guerriers sillonnent cette lame, dit Yazoo en caressant le tranchant. Il te faudra du temps avant de toutes les apprivoiser, et maîtriser sa puissance.

-Wabun a dit la même chose. Mais il y a plus important : des monstres tels que ceux que vous avez combattus sont en train d'envahir Gaiya. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils recherchent ; néanmoins, cela doit certainement avoir un lien avec Aran.

-Il y a des chances pour qu'il se terre à Midgar, poursuivit Sephiroth. Nous devons nous y rendre et l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Désirez-vous venir avec nous ?

Kadaj et Yazoo échangèrent un regard, surpris par la requête du jeune homme.

-Nous avons beaucoup à faire ici, répondit enfin le plus âgé. Mais si pour protéger nos frères et sœurs, il nous faut nous battre contre Aran, alors nous acceptons.

-Combattre à nouveau ne nous fera pas de mal, ajouta l'adolescent en leur souriant.

Isyl leur sourit, rassurée. A quatre, ils avaient beaucoup plus de chances de vaincre Aran. En outre, ils connaissaient bien Gaiya. La jeune femme avait hâte de voyager à nouveau avec son frère de cœur. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas longtemps dans la cité perdue. Une fois encore, Isyl avait envie de rester avec ses amis, son 'monde'. Mais pour les protéger, comme l'avait si bien dit Yazoo, elle devait anéantir Aran. Ils prirent de quoi se restaurer, ainsi que des matérias qu'ils avaient ramenées de Midgar. Isyl en glissa deux, de Feu et de Soin, dans ses poignets.

Puis ils repartirent. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient quatre. Ils ne pourraient donc pas voyager dans les airs ! Le trajet dura donc plus longtemps que le précédent. En route, ils détruisirent toutes les créatures rouges qu'ils croisaient. Mais plus ils en tuaient, plus Isyl avait l'impression que d'autres arrivaient. Chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles s'écroulait, un flot de lueurs vertes s'échappait de leur corps. La jeune femme avait l'impression que la Rivière de la Vie elle-même était prisonnière de ces créatures. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une impression…

-Ca ne te rappelle rien, Grand frère ? demanda Kadaj à son aîné en regardant les étincelles s'éparpiller dans le ciel.

-Le même phénomène a eu lieu lorsque nous sommes morts, répondit-il. Je me demande si c'est lié…

Ils continuèrent leur route. Bientôt, le désert de Midgar se profilerait à l'horizon. Les capes couvrant leurs cheveux permettraient aux argentés de passer incognito dans les rues de Edge. Et d'après les deux frères, il valait mieux que ce soit le cas ! Ils s'étaient beaucoup fait remarquer quelques mois auparavant… Sephiroth pouvait témoigner, il avait tout vu de l'extérieur, via l'esprit de Jenova. Isyl aperçut soudain les reliefs rocailleux du désert grisâtre et stérile. Ils firent une pause à l'ombre d'un piler rocheux.

Isyl et Kadaj l'escaladèrent pour admirer la triste vue. Au sud, les contours de la ville déchue se dessinaient, luisant sombrement sous le soleil de midi. L'adolescent contemplait le paysage, pensif. Il était encore intimidé par la présence de Sephiroth. Cependant, ce dernier s'efforçait d'adopter une attitude décontractée avec lui. Tout à coup, la jeune femme entrevit un mouvement, trop vif pour savoir ce que c'était, mais assez lent pour qu'elle aperçoive un coloris rougeâtre. Elle se redressa brusquement, à la grande surprise de Kadaj qui manqua s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'il buvait.

-Qui y'a-t-il ? s'enquit-il.

-J'ai vu quelque chose bouger, derrière ce rocher, répondit-elle en dégainant Usugurai.

Elle sauta au bas du pilier et avertit les autres. En observant le lointain, elle revit le même tressaillement, entre deux rochers. Cette chose se déplaçait vite. Elle se trouvait à environ un kilomètre quelques secondes auparavant, et maintenant, elle n'était qu'à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Alors qu'elle faisait face à ses amis, une détonation retentit, tout près de son oreille. Yazoo avait dégainé son arme, un savant mélange de fusil et d'épée qu'il avait baptisé Velvet Nightmare. Il tenait en joue quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, derrière Isyl.

Cette dernière se retourna lentement, sonné par le bruit du tir. Sous ses yeux, une créature vaguement humanoïde à la chair nue s'écroula au sol, avec une balle en plein crâne. La jeune femme ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver ! Cette vitesse était… monstrueuse.

-Restez sur vos gardes, dit Sephiroth.

Il saisit Masamune. Isyl lui dit qu'elle n'en avait vu qu'une, mais il répondit que d'autres pouvaient se tenir dans l'ombre, attendant le bon moment pour tendre une embuscade. Isyl doutait que ces monstres soient assez intelligents pour élaborer une stratégie de ce genre, mais elle faisait confiance à l'argenté. Il avait plus l'habitude. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et se mirent à courir en direction de Midgar.

Plusieurs fois, la jeune fille entendit des détonations et sentit leur souffle frôler sa tête. Sephiroth leur fit signe de continuer de courir ; elle ne se retourna pas, mais ils étaient apparemment poursuivis. Les monstres les avaient donc approchés sans bruit ?

-Yazoo ! s'écria Kadaj. Invoque tes Cauchemars rampants ; ils nous rattrapent !

L'interpellé se retourna prestement et tendit la main en direction de leurs poursuivants. Sous les yeux ahuris de Isyl, des créatures ténébreuses jaillirent du sol dans un tourbillon de fumée noire. Ils ressemblaient un peu à des loups, mais leur tête faisait plutôt penser à un dragon… Difficile de donner un nom à ces chimères toutes droites sorties des profondeurs de Gaiya !

Elles se jetèrent sur les monstres pourpres, déchiquetant leur chair tendre de leurs dents et leurs griffes acérées. Les quatre jeunes gens ne s'arrêtèrent pas ; ils filèrent à travers la plaine alors que d'autres monstres les prenaient en chasse. A l'orée de la ville de Edge, ils n'omirent pas de rabattre leurs capuchons sur leurs cheveux. Il aurait été idiot de mourir maintenant, pris pour des ennemis, alors qu'ils venaient d'échapper à la mort !

Des coups de feu retentirent autour de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas le son typique du Velvet Nightmare ; cela signifiait donc que quelqu'un leur tirait dessus depuis la cité. Mais les balles ne firent que frôler son visage. Elles visaient les monstres qui les poursuivaient sans se fatiguer. Des gardes armés, vêtus d'uniformes blancs avec l'inscription W.R.O., avaient érigé des barrières de fortune à la périphérie de la ville. Ils se défendaient vaillamment contre les bêtes qui assaillaient leur ville. Isyl, Sephiroth, Kadaj et Yazoo bondirent par-dessus ces barrières et se réfugièrent derrière les défenseurs.

-D'où venez-vous ? leur demanda un lieutenant sans les regarder, trop occupé à abattre les créatures.

-Du désert, répondit Isyl, haletante. Ils nous poursuivent depuis deux kilomètres. On a fait ce qu'on a pu, mais il y en avait trop…

En effet, il y en avait beaucoup trop pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Les monstres étaient des centaines à déferler sur Edge ; la plupart étaient de ceux qui poursuivaient Isyl et ses compagnons.

-Peut-on vous aider ? demanda-t-elle en tranchant la gorge d'un monstre ailé qui s'était frayé un chemin vers elle.

-Oh oui, vous pouvez nous aider ! Aidez-nous à débarrasser la ville de ces choses ! lança-t-il d'un ton bourru.

-A part vous, y'a-t-il des défenseurs au centre de la ville ?

-Ben… Il y a bien Cloud, et Avalanche… Mais ils auraient bien besoin d'un petit coup de main !

La jeune femme vit les trois argentés blêmir légèrement. C'était risqué, mais il ne fallait pas laisser ces monstres détruire la ville. Ils échangèrent un regard, et se ruèrent vers le cœur de la ville.

--

C'était une véritable guerre que se livraient l'armée locale et les monstres carmins. Partout, des corps jonchaient le sol. Une brume rougeâtre flottait dans l'air, comme si le sang des monstres s'était transformé en brouillard. Une odeur de sang et de métal flottait dans l'air. Isyl rabattit le tissu de son vêtement contre son visage, écœurée par cette odeur.

-Nous ne pouvons pas les rejoindre, s'exclama Kadaj en s'arrêtant brutalement. Ils nous reconnaîtraient à coup sûr, et là… Je ne donnerai pas cher de notre peau.

-Il a raison, renchérit son aîné. Nous ne devons pas nous approcher d'eux…

-D'accord, concéda la jeune fille. Vous trois, chargez-vous des environs. Moi, j'irai rejoindre Avalanche. Ils me font… confiance, je pense.

Alors qu'elle se détournait pour courir vers la place, Sephiroth lui attrapa le bras.

-Non, Isyl. C'est trop dangereux ; tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme. Laisse-moi t'accompagner.

-Mais ils vont te reconnaître, et…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il baissa les yeux, et se concentra sur un point invisible, près du sol. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et repoussa son capuchon, il était devenu une toute autre personne ! Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau ; ses yeux possédaient encore leur éclat, toutefois. Isyl n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il pouvait changer d'apparence !?

-Parmi les pouvoirs de Jenova, j'ai hérité de celui-ci, expliqua-t-il. Personne ne pourra me reconnaître, sous cette apparence.

Même Isyl avait du mal à le reconnaître. Elle avait l'impression de parler à une autre personne. Troublante expérience… Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Les monstres rouges envahissaient le cœur de la ville. Même les barrages situés à la périphérie ne pouvaient les empêcher d'entrer.

-J'ai l'impression de revivre les évènements d'il y a deux ans, confia Yazoo à la jeune fille.

Partout, des hommes, voire des femmes, se battaient contre des êtres de chair. Ils ressemblaient vaguement à des dragons, des loups, des aigles et même des humains. Les autres amis abattirent ce qu'il purent, en se frayant un chemin dans les rues. Arrivés près de la place centrale, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Kadaj et Yazoo partirent vers l'est de la ville, tandis que Sephiroth et Isyl se rendirent sur la place. Les membres d'Avalanche se battaient férocement. Visiblement, les monstres étaient plus nombreux dans cette zone…

Ils se préparèrent à venir en aide ou à affronter le groupe. En se rapprochant, Isyl reconnut la cape rouge de Vincent et la fourrure rousse de Nanaki, aux prises avec un énorme dragon. Cloud balayait les créatures d'un revers de sa lame. Vincent avait bien fait de repartir immédiatement à Edge. Ils n'étaient que tous les trois. Isyl se demanda où étaient les autres membres ; d'après Sephiroth, ils étaient huit ! Ils s'approchèrent prudemment, en exterminant toutes les créatures qui croisaient leur chemin.

Une douzaine de monstres se jetèrent sur Cloud. Isyl leva le bras et se concentra. Il fallait qu'elle ressente l'énergie de la matéria de Feu parcourir son bras avant de la projeter sur ses ennemis, comme lorsqu'elle avait invoqué la matéria Blanche. A son grand soulagement, un geyser de flammes jaillit sur la moitié des créatures, les carbonisant jusqu'aux os. La jeune femme abattit les monstres restants, avec l'aide de Cloud. A eux cinq, ils se débarrassèrent de tous ceux qui osaient s'aventurer sur la place centrale.

-Merci, fit le blond lorsque les lieux furent vidés de tous leurs envahisseurs. On a failli être submergés…

Isyl soupira de fatigue. Elle n'était plus habituée à autant combattre… Nanaki salua la jeune fille et son ami. S'il reconnut Sephiroth, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Vincent, quant à lui, le dévisagea avec insistance. Il n'était pas dupe… L'ancien argenté resta en retrait, tandis qu'Isyl s'entretenait avec Cloud. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'air heureux de revoir son ennemi juré !

-Savez-vous d'où viennent ces monstres ? demanda Isyl.

-Pas vraiment… répondit Cloud en secouant la tête. Des témoins ont dit les avoir vus surgir de Midgar. Mais nous ne sommes sûrs de rien.

Il semblait avoir oublié leur ancien conflit, et avait l'air plus que dépassé par les évènements. Tant mieux, pensa la jeune femme. Une querelle n'aurait fait qu'envenimer la situation déjà désastreuse ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sephiroth qui acquiesça.

-Alors nous allons aller y faire un tour, dit-elle. Cette zone est sûre, désormais.

-Pas pour longtemps, lança Vincent. Mais j'en ai aperçu d'autres. Ils envahissent la partie ouest de la ville.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous charger de ceux-là… dit calmement Nanaki.

Sephiroth et Isyl prirent hâtivement congé des trois combattants. Lorsqu'ils se furent assez éloignés, le jeune homme s'arrêta et soupira de soulagement.

-J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient nous identifier…

-Nanaki est déjà au courant. Mais il ne dira rien, et Cloud semblait trop tendu pour remarquer quelque chose. Il n'a même pas reconnu ton sabre !

--

Il reprit sa véritable apparence. En chemin vers le nord, ils rencontrèrent d'autres monstres, mais le gros de leurs troupes était concentré sur Edge. Une heure plus tard, ils aperçurent les reliefs de Midgar. Sephiroth porta Isyl afin qu'ils puissent atteindre plus rapidement l'intérieur de la cité déchue. En voyant le sommet de l'immeuble principal de la Shin-Ra, Isyl crut que son cœur allait lui faire défaut.

La vision que les deux amis avaient eue dans le Terminal se révélait vraie. Le sommet du gratte-ciel était englobé par une sphère pourpre. De loin, on ne voyait pas de quoi elle était constituée. Mais la surface se convulsait par intermittence, comme si elle était vivante ! Des monstres volants sillonnaient les cieux aux alentours. Ils surveillaient ce qui paraissait être le foyer principal de leur apparition. Ce devait être une immense usine à monstres… Ou bien le repaire d'Aran. Peut-être même de ses semblables.

Isyl se sentit submergée par l'impuissance ; si cette sphère était remplie de Yuu'Gure, ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une chance. Néanmoins, cela valait quand même le coup d'aller voir… Sephiroth s'élança d'un battement d'aile en direction de l'immense orbe. Lui était déterminé à savoir ce que c'était, malgré les risques. Ils croisèrent des monstres ailés, qu'Isyl faucha en plein vol grâce à sa matéria de Feu. Elle était ravie d'avoir retrouvé une partie, même infime, de ses dons. En dépit de la force de son esprit, elle fut vite épuisée. Cette matéria était beaucoup moins puissante que la matéria Blanche, mais son utilisation répétée n'était pas de tout repos !

Enfin, la silhouette de l'étrange sphère se dessina plus nettement. Sa surface était en fait un invraisemblable patchwork de peau, de chair et de minuscules veines. Ces dernières parcouraient la surface de l'orbe à l'image d'un nœud de serpents. L'ensemble palpitait au rythme d'un cœur invisible. Cette vision donna la nausée à Isyl. Il fallait avoir l'esprit sacrément atteint pour imaginer une structure de ce genre… On ne voyait pas à travers la membrane ; cependant, elle paraissait fine.

-Aran… lâcha Sephiroth.

-Comment va-t-on traverser ça ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

L'argenté leva son bras libre. Il invoqua l'énergie de sa matéria de Glace, qu'il maîtrisait presque à la perfection. Une plaque de glace se forma devant eux, recouvrant la membrane. Ensuite, il dégaina Masamune et brisa la surface gelée. Un trou de la largeur de deux hommes apparut sous leurs yeux. Ils s'y engouffrèrent prestement, inquiets à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient y découvrir…

* * *

_C'est tout pour le chapitre 22. Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi une review pour exprimer vos impressions. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite par ce chapitre; surtout la fin ! _


	24. Chapitre 23 : Le réveil de l'Impératrice

_Note: Je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre arriverait aussi vite. Mais vos reviews m'ont tellement motivée que j'ai réussi à écrire trois chapitres en trois jours. C'est un exploit !  
Les reviews, ça marche encore mieux que le sort "booster" ! Merci à tous ! _

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Le réveil de l'Impératrice

_« La grandeur de ce mal où tu te crois savante  
Ne t'a donc jamais fait reculer d'épouvante,  
Quand la nature, grande en ses desseins cachés,  
De toi se sert, ô femme, ô reine des péchés,  
— De toi, vil animal, — pour pétrir un génie ? »_

_Charles Baudelaire_

_XXIII, __Les Fleurs du mal_

--

Au départ, elle ne vit que du rouge. Une couleur vive, omniprésente. Puis, la brume écarlate qui flottait dans l'air s'éclaircit. Les contours d'une paroi apparurent, formant des murs et un plafond, et aussi rouge que le reste. Elle palpitait silencieusement, animée par un cœur silencieux et invisible. Ensuite, l'odeur s'insinua dans les narines de la jeune femme. Un relent de viande exposée trop longtemps à la chaleur. Elle dut se contrôler afin de ne pas régurgiter le maigre repas qu'elle avait avalé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La brume recouvrait tout, étouffant les sons. Mais un bourdonnement incessant résonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle dut crier pour se faire entendre de son ami :

-C'est quoi, cet endroit ?

L'argenté haussa les épaules. C'est vrai, se dit-elle, comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Isyl fit quelques pas dans le brouillard sanglant. Elle sentit le clapotis d'un liquide, sous ses pieds. Et buta sur une protubérance un peu flasque. Surprise, elle recula. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Elle agita les mains pour écarter la brume, et recula de plus belle. Un corps était étendu à ses pieds. Mort, évidemment. C'était le corps d'un monstre rouge. Sa forme vaguement humanoïde, comme s'il n'était pas entièrement formé, évoquait un fœtus mort-né. Le liquide dans lequel elle avait marché était en fait un genre de liquide amniotique… Le cadavre remua soudain ; Isyl tira son épée, mais la rangea rapidement. Ce n'était qu'un spasme d'agonie. Sans doute…

Elle se retourna. En détruisant la membrane externe, Sephiroth avait aussi déchiré ce qui semblait être un cocon. Ouvert dans sa largeur, il laissait s'écouler un liquide jaunâtre et poisseux. Isyl ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça ressemblait à du jaune d'œuf, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son odeur âcre. Elle s'en éloigna, de peur d'avoir mit les pieds dans un acide. Mais elle perdit aussi de vue Sephiroth ! Elle l'appela, mais sa voix ne parvint pas à traverser l'épaisse brume. Inquiète, elle cria un peu plus fort. Même résultat... Elle battit des bras ; les volutes se refermèrent aussitôt qu'ils étaient dispersés. Commençant à sérieusement s'alarmer, elle marcha à l'aveuglette dans ce qu'elle pensait être la bonne direction.

Tout ce rouge l'étourdissait. Elle faillit perdre encore une fois l'équilibre sur le cadavre du monstre. Normalement, Sephiroth aurait du se trouver juste à côté. Mais il n'y était pas… Elle ne pouvait pas aller se poster près de la sortie, où la brume était moins envahissante, car elle l'avait recouverte ! Un maléfice d'Aran… Ce ne pouvait être que ça ! Il cherchait à lui embrumer l'esprit avec cette fumée écarlate. Isyl inspira l'air vicié ; se mit à avancer, prudemment, avec l'espoir d'entrevoir la silhouette de son ami. Elle l'appela, mais aucun réponse ne vint. Elle n'entendait même pas le bruit de sa propre respiration !

Quelque chose lui entoura brutalement la taille. Elle voulut se débattre, craignant d'avoir été capturée par un monstre. La prise se raffermit en même temps qu'une main pâle se posait sur sa bouche. Rassurée, elle se détendit. Ce n'était que Sephiroth ! Il la lâcha, mais ne retira pas sa main. L'air inquiet, il lui fit signe de se taire, puis la prit par le bras pour la faire avancer, lentement. Quelque chose n'allait pas… mais quoi ? Son esprit toucha le sien, délicatement, afin de ne pas la surprendre. La voix de l'argenté résonna dans sa tête, comme un casque qu'on lui aurait plaqué sur les oreilles :

_« Ca va ? J'ai senti une présence, un peu plus loin, alors ne fais aucun bruit. » _

La jeune femme secoua la tête, un peu perdue. Elle qui avait crié à maintes reprises, alors que sa voix résonnait peut-être à l'autre bout de la salle ! Ils avancèrent silencieusement, en longeant les parois de la sphère. Sur toute sa longueur, des sortes de cocons à la membrane transparente contenaient des créatures rouges. C'était ici qu'elles naissaient… Cet endroit faisait office d'incubateur géant, d'usine à monstres ! Un gros tuyau pourpre était relié à chacun des cocons, et semblait rejoindre le plafond. Régulièrement, ces tuyaux se contractaient, comme s'ils aspiraient ou répandaient quelque substance…

--

Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes. La paroi semblait infinie, sans qu'aucune faille ne soit visible. Peut-être tournaient-ils en rond…

_« Continuons_, lui dit Sephiroth._ Il doit bien y'avoir une sortie quelque part. » _

Ils continuèrent donc de marcher, sans s'arrêter. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Soudain, une vive lueur déchira la brume. Une sortie ! Un tunnel foré dans une matière écarlate… Une puissante lumière, provenant du fond du tunnel, éclairait ce passage. Ils s'y engagèrent sans hésiter, bien contents de quitter la présence oppressante de la brume.

-Cette brume…, dit l'argenté, et sa voix résonna normalement dans le tunnel. J'avais l'impression qu'elle nous observait.

-Ca ne peut-être qu'Aran, observa la jeune femme. Il est bien du genre à nous épier, attendant le moment propice pour frapper…

Le cloaque était étroit, mais pas assez pour empêcher le passage de monstres. Malheureusement pour celui qui s'y engouffra à la suite des deux jeunes gens, il n'eut que le temps de faire un pas, avant que Masamune s'abatte sur lui. Il venait de naître, et avait certainement perçu leur odeur à travers la brume. Eux-mêmes n'avancèrent pas beaucoup. Des tentacules surgirent des parois élastiques. L'un d'eux frôla Isyl ; un liquide jaune translucide à l'odeur de souffre se déposa sur son bras droit. Il rongea le tissu épais et s'en prenait à son bras lorsqu'elle déchira la partie imbibée de sa manche. De l'acide ! Elle ignora la douleur et se fraya un chemin à la suite de Sephiroth, tailladant les appendices à l'aide de son sabre. Ils atteignirent la sortie du tunnel sans encombre, alors qu'un enchevêtrement de tentacules suintants d'acide se tendait vers eux.

Ils avaient eu de la chance ! Isyl examina son bras et grimaça. L'acide avait rongé la couche supérieure de son épiderme. Heureusement, la blessure commençait déjà à cicatriser. A présent, ils se trouvaient à l'entrée d'une immense salle circulaire. Ici, il n'y avait aucun volute de brume. Par contre, des piliers soutenaient la voûte de chair ; des yeux, à l'image de ceux qui recouvraient les murs du réacteur de Nibelheim, y fixaient les visiteurs, l'air circonspect. A l'autre bout de la salle, la jeune femme aperçut un portail fermé par de longs éclats d'os. Le plafond de la salle était recouvert d'une membrane qui laissait passer la lumière du jour. Elle la rougissait, par la même occasion. Le long de la paroi, un balcon situé à mi-hauteur permettait à d'éventuels spectateurs de contempler l'arène.

Car ils se trouvaient dans une arène. Ou, du moins, ce qui s'en rapprochait. Cet endroit rappelait vaguement la salle du Conseil des Sept, à Ecky'l. Isyl et Sephiroth s'avancèrent prudemment au centre de l'arène. Cet endroit était vide de toute présence, hormis une ombre s'agitant derrière la grille osseuse. Cette dernière se souleva en grinçant.

Isyl fut projetée en arrière par Sephiroth. Elle tomba au sol, et vit une silhouette floue travers à une vitesse ahurissante l'emplacement où elle se trouvait, quelques secondes auparavant. Elle revint en sens inverse, visant cette fois-ci Sephiroth. Il esquiva prestement l'assaut, en tirant sa lame. Isyl, quant à elle, se releva, Usugurai en main. Elle observa leur ennemi, vif comme l'éclair. Elle ne saisissait pas tous ses déplacements, mais il semblait tourner autour d'eux en cercles. Se concentrant sur la silhouette en mouvement, elle entrevit sa couleur rougeâtre. Un monstre rouge… Elle commençait à avoir le tournis, à force !

Soudain, la créature se jeta sur ses proies. Elle ralentit, suffisamment pour que Sephiroth et Isyl puissent percevoir ses mouvements. A l'instant où elle se jetait sur eux, l'argenté leva sa lame. Elle transperça son abdomen, la tuant sur le coup ! Le monstre humanoïde s'écroula à leurs pieds en sifflant. Mais, contrairement aux autres, il ne disparut pas.

-Nos Golems sont donc si faibles ? lança une voix puissante.

Ils firent volte-face. Aran, vêtu d'une armure de cuir brune, se tenait dans l'encadrement du trou par où était sorti le monstre. L'air supérieur, il observait les deux jeunes gens. Il fit quelques pas dans leur direction, et reprit :

-Ou peut-être avez-vous pris l'habitude de les tuer… Nous avons perdu beaucoup de nos précieux Golems, par votre faute…

Les monstres qu'ils avaient combattus étaient donc des « Golems » ? Isyl prit une inspiration et répondit :

-Je pense plutôt qu'ils étaient tellement faibles que n'importe qui aurait pu s'en débarrasser.

-Ha… Mais sans l'aide de ton ami, tu pourrirais déjà au fond de la Rivière de la Vie, fit-il.

Il la fixa, comme un serpent fixait sa proie. La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour soutenir son regard, mais elle le détourna rapidement, troublée. Le Yuu'Gure avait l'air d'avoir gagné en force au cours de ces dernières semaines…

-Sans ton cher Sephiroth, tu ne serais jamais venue nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Tu penses être la seule à être capable de sauver cette planète. Mais tu es si insignifiante !

Isyl ne se démonta pas et rétorqua :

-Vous ne diriez pas ça, si vous ne m'aviez pas volé mes pouvoirs ! Vous êtes tellement lâche que vous avez besoin d'un serviteur pour faire le sale travail à votre place…

-Oh, tu parles de notre petit Marduk ? Bien sûr, il nous est d'une très grande aide, notamment grâce à la haine qu'il te voue. C'est vrai, il nous obéit. Mais il le fait de son plein gré. Ai-je tort ?

Elle allait répondre, quand Sephiroth leva les yeux en direction du balcon. En face d'eux, une silhouette se tenait dans l'obscurité. Une autre vint la rejoindre, plus grande, et ailée. Un Yuu'Gure… La première ombre s'agenouilla. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de Marduk ?

-Bien sûr que non, Aran, lança l'ombre du Yuu'Gure d'une voix calme et féminine. Marduk sait différencier le bien du mal. Sans cela, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de se rallier à nous. Par amour pour notre cause et nous.

La plus petite ombre s'agita. Isyl se détourna des deux silhouettes, dégoûtée par les propos de la Yuu'Gure. Ils étaient tellement aliénés que ça en devenait absurde ! Sephiroth, quant à lui, continua de fixer le balcon, l'air songeur.

-Tu vois, Isyl, déclara Aran en insistant sur son prénom, nous ne sommes pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses. Tu es bourrée de préjugées, ma petite… Cela te perdra !

-Ca suffit, intervint l'argenté. Dis-nous plutôt ce que tu comptes faire avec tous ces… Golems que tu envoies sur Gaiya.

-Mais avec plaisir… Je me demandais quand vous alliez me poser la question. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, les Golems, ces merveilles de ma création, ne sont pas là que pour exterminer les habitants de cette planète. Ces faibles créatures ne méritent pas de vivre, naturellement. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

Isyl lui demanda ce qu'ils recherchaient de si important.

-La Rivière de la Vie. Cela te dit quelque chose ? Evidemment, puisque tu as été souillée par elle. Enfin, c'était en partie de ma faute… Comme vous le savez, elle constitue une indéniable source d'énergie et de connaissance. Si nous nous emparons d'elle, que se passera-t-il ?

-Vous obtiendrez plus de puissance, répondit Sephiroth.

-Je vois que tu connais bien ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua-t-il. Tu as raison. On vous a sûrement déjà expliqué que nous, les Yuu'Gure, nous ne recherchions que la puissance, au détriment des êtres vivants. Dans un sens, c'est vrai. Mais si nous détruisons des mondes, c'est pour ensuite les faire renaître.

-Les faire renaître ? Dans quel but ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Aran éclata de rire. Un instant, elle se demanda si cette conversation n'était pas inutile. Ils discutaient avec un fou ! Cela n'aboutirait à rien…

-Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre, fit-il. Les Golems nous servent de réceptacles. Ils se nourrissent des âmes des morts. Et donc, leur Rivière de la Vie interne ne rejoint pas le flux général, mais est emprisonnée dans le corps des Golems. Grâce à cela, plus ils tuent, plus ils deviennent puissants, et plus ils deviennent puissants, plus ils font de morts. C'est une spirale sans fin ! Ensuite, ils reviennent à leur nid, pour me remettre l'énergie qu'ils ont récoltée...

En tournant autour des deux amis, il expliqua son projet avec l'allure d'un dément.

-Bientôt, j'aurai assez d'énergie pour attirer à moi la Rivière de la Vie elle-même ! Et les âmes des Cetras… Ces sales petits rats… Ils n'auront eu que ce qu'ils méritent depuis des millénaires !

-Je ne comprends pas…, dit Isyl. Vous parlez d'utiliser l'énergie de la Rivière de la Vie, alors que vous pensez qu'elle m'a 'souillée'. Vous vous contredisez !

-C'est là que tu te trompes, rit Aran. Vous, vous êtes entrés en contact direct avec elle ; sa présence a souillé votre esprit. Tandis, que nous, nous la transformons à notre avantage, afin d'absorber toute la connaissance qu'elle contient. Les esprits la peuplant qui se disent bienveillants ne peuvent nous agresser, et sont détruits lorsque nous l'assimilons !

-Oui…, murmura l'argenté. Jenova voulait utiliser le même procédé, afin de faire de moi ce qu'elle appelait un dieu.

Oh non… Les âmes des morts habitant la Rivière de la Vie étaient donc détruites !? Isyl soupira. Elle ne comprenait rien à rien ! Il se contredisait en permanence. La Rivière de la Vie n'était pas mauvaise, elle… Elle était l'essence même de l'existence ! Aran croisa les bras en les regardant comme s'ils n'étaient que des insectes. Puis, il leva une main, apparemment sans raison particulière. Tout le long du balcon, d'autres silhouettes vinrent s'ajouter à celles déjà présentes. Isyl en dénombra six. Six Yuu'Gure. Sept, avec Aran !

Sephiroth saisit sa lame. Isyl hésita à en faire autant. Ils n'étaient que deux, face à sept Yuu'Gure disposant de toute leur puissance. C'était inutile… Cependant, elle tira tout de même au clair Usugurai.

-Voyez-vous ça !? s'exclama la détestable voix de Fubuki, la Reine du Givre. Cette petite sotte porte le sabre de Senshi !

Aran fixa ses yeux carmins sur l'arme d'Isyl. Ses lèvres bleues se tordirent en un rictus.

-En plus d'être mort, il a osé lui léguer sa lame, lança-t-il. Je n'ai cessé de lui répéter pourtant ; son honneur l'a perdu !

Des rires sarcastiques s'élevèrent de tous les côtés. Senshi était un Yuu'Gure comme eux, et ils se moquaient de lui ! Une bouffée de colère envahit le cœur d'Isyl.

-Il aurait mieux fait de se suicider lui-même ! fit une voix. Cela lui aurait épargné beaucoup de souffrance !

-Quelle honte… Mourir à cause de son propre trop-plein honneur ! On ne pouvait en attendre moins du 'Samurai de l'Ombre' ! railla un homme.

Sephiroth regarda l'ombre sui se tenait sur le balcon et rétorqua :

-Périr avec honneur vaut bien mieux qu'une mort indigne… N'est-ce pas, Aran ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser les bras avec un air caustique.

-Franchement, être tué par de simples… Mais d'ailleurs, quelles sont ces créatures ? Des Humains, ou bien des Yuu'Gure ?

-Impossible de le savoir…, renchérit un autre. Ils paraissent aussi faibles que des Humains, mais sont capables de vaincre un Yuu'Gure…

-Avouons-le, Senshi était un faible, rit Fubuki. Quand bien même il aurait vaincu ces enfants, il n'aurait pas été capable de les achever !

Isyl s'avança au milieu de l'arène, et jeta à la Yuu'Gure:

-Et toi ? Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as pas réussi à tenir tête à Sephiroth, et tu t'es enfuie ! En plus d'être faible, tu es lâche !

Des cris d'indignations fusèrent. La jeune femme se demandait comment elle avait eu le courage de répliquer...

-Ma pauvre petite… Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre la différence entre les mots 'lassitude' et 'fuite'. Enfin, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir ; tu as si peu de connaissances !

-Je pensais que Jenova aurait inculqué plus de choses à ses enfants, lança une autre voix.

-Même si elle l'avait fait, ça aurait été inutile. La Rivière de la Vie leur pollue trop l'esprit !

Aran leva la main, leur intimant de se taire.

-Cessons-là ces chamailleries. Vous n'êtes pas là pour discuter avec l'ennemi, je me trompe ? Et vous savez que les actions parlent plus que les mots.

-Aran… Tu n'as pas changé, depuis toutes ces années. Tu es bien le Prince de Chair !

Il foudroya du regard celui qui avait parlé. Puis il se mit en garde, et lança aux deux jeunes gens :

-Voyons voir ce que valent les héritiers de Jenova au combat ! Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de voir ses enfants à l'œuvre !

* * *

Isyl s'écroula au lourdement au sol. Son corps était couvert d'égratignures, mais malgré cela, elle continuait de se battre. Sephiroth voulut lui dire d'arrêter, mais elle déclara :

-T'en fais pas pour moi… J'ai ce qu'il faut pour me soigner.

Sur ces mots, elle activa sa matéria de Soin. Ses blessures se refermèrent, mais elle fut d'autant plus fatiguée. Elle se releva prestement, et ils firent tous deux face à leur ennemi. Aran se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle. Il feignait de s'ennuyer. Quatre lames osseuses saillaient de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Grâce à ces armes redoutables, il tenait aisément tête aux deux jeunes gens. Mais même si Isyl s'épuisait, Sephiroth n'était pas à court de ressources.

Les autres Yuu'Gure ne disaient pas un mot. Mais le jeune homme sentait leur regard sur eux. Ils les épiaient, certainement avec l'espoir que l'un d'eux faiblisse. Malheureusement pour eux, Sephiroth ne leur offrirait pas ce plaisir-là. Il leva sa lame en direction de son ennemi, à Parallèle à son visage. Le Yuu'Gure eut un sourire moqueur et fonça sur lui. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent sourdement. Aran était puissant, mais pas assez pour dominer son adversaire. Pas pour l'instant…

Il se fit repousser une nouvelle fois par l'argenté. Isyl profita d'une faille dans sa défense pour l'envoyer contre une colonne, grâce à une onde de choc d'Usugurai. Il la heurta violemment. La voûte en trembla, mais le Yuu'Gure fit mine de n'avoir rien senti. Il se redressa lentement. Ses lames osseuses craquèrent, puis se mirent à s'extirper un peu plus de ses membres. Sephiroth recula prudemment, mal à l'aise. Des veines violacées tressaillaient sur ses bras nus; son visage se crispa sous l'effet de la concentration...

Isyl n'attendit pas que leur adversaire se soit remis du choc pour agir. Elle activa sa matéria de Feu, jusqu'à sa limite. Des dizaines de flèches enflammées se jetèrent sur Aran, qui, trop concentré, ne put les esquiver à temps. Elles le percutèrent de plein fouet. Sa peau fragile s'embrasa à leur contact ; cependant, il les ignora. Le feu se résorba petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste pas une flammèche. Il ne craignait pas la magie…

Soudain, ses lames d'os furent expulsées de ses bras. Elle fondirent sur la jeune femme que l'épuisement avait fait s'agenouiller. Sephiroth les dévia d'un coup ; elle retournèrent se placer aux côtés de leur maître, près se ses bras et ses jambes. Elles flottaient dans l'air, s'agitant parfois frénétiquement, comme si elles étaient dotées d'une vie propre. Le Yuu'Gure déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Le jeune homme le rejoignit d'un puissant battement de sa propre aile noire. Les deux adversaires échangèrent plusieurs coups en plein vol. Les lames osseuses d'Aran, dissociées de son corps, semblaient avoir doublé de puissance ! Au moindre geste de ses mains, elles se jetaient avec férocité sur Masamune. Mais l'épée de lumière, ainsi que son maître avaient encore de l'énergie à revendre !

Pour l'énième fois, Sephiroth détourna l'assaut des glaives d'os. Il profita de quelques secondes de répit pour jeter un coup d'œil en contrebas. Les sept Yuu'Gure, que l'ombre dissimulait totalement, observaient la joute avec une certaine attention. L'argenté ne voyait pas leur visage, néanmoins leurs expressions devaient être mitigées. Pourvu qu'ils ne viennent pas en aide à Aran… Au vu de leur réaction face à la mort de Senshi, Sephiroth commençait à croire qu'ils représentaient l'individualisme et l'égoïsme incarnés ! Isyl, toujours accroupie au sol, attendait patiemment que ses blessures guérissent. Ils échangèrent un regard. Elle était inquiète, elle aussi ; inquiète de la tournure que risquaient de prendre les évènements.

Ses propres contusions et entailles disparaissaient à vue d'œil. Si seulement Isyl disposait de toute sa force… Ils pourraient se battre côté à côte, et Aran ne serait déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il se fit la promesse de récupérer pour elle ses dons, et libéra toute l'énergie de Masamune. L'onde de choc générée propulsa le Yuu'Gure à l'autre bout de l'arène. Celui ne broncha pas ; il se contenta de se rétablir et de repartir à l'assaut. L'argenté se concentra sur les frappes antérieures de son adversaire. Mais, ce faisant, il négligea les deux autres lames qui l'assaillaient.

-Derrière-toi ! hurla Isyl.

Il se retourna, juste à temps pour contrer les deux épées qui voulaient le déchiqueter. Cependant, il sentit soudain une douleur vive dans son aile. Il fit de nouveau volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Aran, qui lui souriait narquoisement. Une de ses épées d'os était plantée entre les plumes de son aile, juste en dessous de la deuxième articulation. Aran tendit sa main ; le jeune homme, incrédule, fut projeté contre la colonne la plus proche. Avec un bruit de succion, la lame se planta dedans. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, dans cette position ; l'arme était solidement ancrée dans la colonne. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'espérer la déloger avec une seule main libre ! Juste au-dessus de lui, un œil globuleux le fixait avec insistance.

_Epinglé comme un papillon…_, se dit-il amèrement. La douleur fit grimacer Sephiroth ; Aran s'amusait à remuer l'épée dans la plaie ! Son sang goutta sur sa joue. Une bouffée de haine à l'égard d'Aran le submergea. Il se débattit violemment, dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher prise. En vain. Le Yuu'Gure s'approcha lentement, tel un fauve qui s'apprête à dévorer sa proie.

-Alors ? On est en mauvaise posture, on dirait ? railla-t-il, avec un sourire découvrant des dents pointues. Moi qui pensais que l'enfant chéri de ma sœur me dévoilerait toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs !

D'en bas, Isyl lui fit signe de se tenir prêt. Elle avait une idée en tête, et Sephiroth ne laisserait pas passer une occasion de se libérer…

-Je me demande quelle tête elle ferait en voyant son frère se donner du mal pour se débarrasser de deux insectes tels que nous, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Aran se mit à rire. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix n'exprimait que le mépris :

-Mais elle voit, elle voit… Et elle se demande ce que cette peste d'Isyl a fait à son fils pour que sa puissance d'antan soit autant diminuée !

Ignorant ces paroles absurdes, Sephiroth lâcha sa lame, qui siffla dans l'air avant d'être rattrapée par Isyl. Ensuite, il lança puissamment ses jambes, droit sur le thorax renforcé de cuir d'Aran. Ce dernier recula sous la force du coup. Les mains désormais libres, l'argenté empoigna la lame osseuse et l'arracha de son aile ; puis il la renvoya sur Aran. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre le contrôle de son arme, elle lui entailla le flanc droit. Sephiroth se laissa tomber au sol ; Isyl lui rendit son sabre qui paraissait trop lourd pour elle. Masamune était très légère, pourtant… Ils se remirent tous deux en position de, face à leur ennemi. Ce dernier se posa lentement à bonne distance. Ses yeux brillaient de colère, et ses quatre épées osseuses vinrent se placer au-dessus de sa tête.

--

Le jeune homme allait engager le combat, quand il entrevit Isyl tordre ses doigts autour de la poignée de Usugurai. Elle paraissait lutter pour en garder le contrôle ! L'arme émettait une obscurité qui envahissait peu à peu les bras d'Isyl. Des tentacules de fumée noire se dressèrent autour de la jeune fille qui se débattait vainement. Il s'agitèrent furieusement en direction du Yuu'Gure.

-Ah…, fit ce dernier. Usugurai réclame son lot de sang ?

L'argenté esquissa un geste pour retirer l'arme des mains de son amie. Mais à peine eut-il effleuré le métal qu'il fut repoussé plusieurs mètres en arrière. Une froidure mordante lui empoigna le bras droit, celui avec lequel il avait tenté de s'emparer d'Usugurai.

-Tout ira bien. J'ai juste un peu de mal à m'habituer à cette obscurité !

Isyl s'était redressée. Elle tenait son sabre à deux mains, comme s'il pesait un poids considérable. L'obscurité l'engloutissait presque entièrement. Ses yeux, eux, brillaient d'un éclat de lucidité : elle n'était pas influencée par le sabre, mais parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

-Je veux me battre moi aussi, dit-elle, souriante.

Les deux épéistes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, et se mirent en garde. Ils attaquèrent Aran chacun d'un côté ; il ne pouvait plus fuir, à présent. Le métal et l'os s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment l'un contre l'autre. Aran ne se démonta pas ; il esquiva prestement leur frappes, envoya deux autres lames sur Isyl et Sephiroth, qui reculèrent en même temps.

-Même à deux contre un, vous n'avez pas une chance ! s'exclama le Yuu'Gure en faisant tournoyer ses armes.

Il respirait irrégulièrement, signe que la fatigue commençait à le submerger. Sephiroth tint sa lame à la verticale, afin d'invoquer la lumière de l'épée. Isyl en fit autant. Quand la pointe de leurs sabres percuta le sol, la lumière et l'obscurité, autrefois ennemies, s'unirent pour générer une onde de choc. Rugissant comme un démon, elle balaya l'arène tout entière. Aran lui-même encaissa l'attaque de plein fouet, alors que des filaments d'ombre et de clarté s'enroulaient autour de lui. Ils traversèrent son armure de cuir pour s'en prendre directement à son cœur.

L'onde de choc se dissipa lentement… Le Yuu'Gure tituba, puis tomba à genoux. Les autres membres de son peuple se mirent à s'agiter dans l'ombre. Les yeux sur les colonnes également, dans tous les sens. Epuisée, Isyl s'écroula au sol. Sephiroth la retint et l'aida à se tenir debout.

-Jamais…, grogna Aran. Jamais vous ne me vaincrez !

Il leur jeta un regard noir. Ses lames osseuses tressautèrent, mais restèrent plaquées au sol.

-C'est fini, Aran, lança Sephiroth. Accepte ta défaite.

-Je vous exterminerai tous, jusqu'au dernier ! Vous m'entendez ? Jusqu'au dernier !

Les autres commencèrent à parler en même temps. Ils voulaient mettre en pièce les deux jeunes gens. Aran leva alors une main impérieuse. Des cris de mécontentement fusèrent, mais se calmèrent vite. Aran se releva lentement, une main agrippée à sa poitrine. Des étincelles de lumières et d'obscurité grésillaient encore sur sa poitrine. Sephiroth, méfiant, se tint prêt à frapper au moindre geste menaçant.

-Le temps…. est venu, dit le Yuu'Gure, soudain calme.

Isyl ne lui laissa pas le loisir de récupérer ; elle s'approcha de leur adversaire :

-Ca suffit. Rends-moi mon énergie, lança-t-elle avec une moue de dégoût.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Aran en plissant les yeux. Finalement, cette « énergie », comme tu l'appelles, m'aura été plus qu'inutile.

Levant sa main, il fit apparaître un orbe bleuté crépitant d'énergie. Sephiroth plaça le tranchant de Masamune sous sa gorge, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus le maître de la situation. Si jamais il s'avisait de blesser une nouvelle fois Isyl…. L'argenté lui ferait regretter son geste !

Mais, à sa grande surprise, Aran se contenta de tendre la main à plat à l'adresse d'Isyl. L'orbe s'éleva devant le visage de la jeune fille, tandis qu'une brise sortie de nulle part agitait ses cheveux. La sphère avança, jusqu'à toucher son front ; Isyl ferma les yeux. Il disparut en libérant un cercle lumineux autour de son visage.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ses iris azurés avaient recouvré cette couleur caractéristique : l'éclat de la mako brillait à nouveau dans son regard. Tous ceux qui avaient connu une exposition à la mako discernaient cette lueur dans le regard de leurs camarades. Elle était invisible pour des personnes dites « normales » mais Sephiroth, lui, la voyait clairement. Isyl avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Il en était sûr et certain. Elle lui sourit, radieuse. Mais l'heure n'était pas propice à l'allégresse.

-Voilà. Tu es contente ? lâcha Aran.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demanda-t-elle. Vous ne vouliez pas ma mort ?

Aran écarta nonchalamment le sabre qui le menaçait. Il se dirigea vers le cadavre du Golem, comme si l'épuisement l'avait quitté, et le contempla d'un air rêveur.

-Bientôt… Bientôt, ma sœur… Si je t'ai rendu tes prétendus pouvoirs, fit-il à l'adresse d'Isyl, c'est parce qu'ils m'étaient absolument inutiles… Et puis ne serait-ce pas amusant que de cesser ces passes d'armes et de combattre pour de vrai ?

Le Yuu'Gure avait perdu son sourire ironique. Il fixait froidement les deux amis, l'un après l'autre.

--

Sans prévenir, il empoigna le corps massif du Golem et le jeta au beau milieu de l'arène.

-Le temps est venu, mes frères ! clama-t-il à l'adresse de ses congénères. L'Impératrice des Reflets doit revenir parmi nous ! Appelons-là ensemble, afin de l'aider à nous rejoindre !

Les sept Yuu'Gure entonnèrent une sorte de chant, de litanie qu'ils psalmodièrent quasi-religieusement. Sephiroth, étonna ne sut comment réagir devant ce spectacle. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce chant étrange ; en outre, les paroles d'Aran le laissaient perplexe. L'Impératrice des Reflets… Encore un surnom à dormir debout. Mais de quel Yuu'Gure pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Isyl non plus n'en menait pas large… Le chant, grave et répétitif, bourdonna dans les oreilles du jeune homme, au point qu'il en devint désagréable et envahissant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Isyl. Que font-ils !?

Il secoua la tête. Aran s'était agenouillé près du corps, et se tenait le crâne entre les mains. Soudain, le Golem se mit à tressaillir, et carrément à remuer convulsivement. Puis il se mit à luire. Tel un soleil miniature et rougeoyant, il s'éleva dans les airs. La chaleur dans l'arène devint aveuglante, la lumière crût jusqu'à en devenir aveuglante ; les deux jeunes gens durent se protéger les yeux de leur bras pour ne pas finir aveugles. Le chant accéléra brutalement, au point qu'il devint inintelligible. Sephiroth aperçut les ombres des colonnes se mouvoir : la sphère s'était mise à tourner sur elle même, au rythme de la litanie.

Et d'un seul coup, elle explosa. La déflagration produite, ouragan sonore, balaya l'arène de bout en bout. La lumière décrût. Sephiroth et Isyl purent rouvrir les yeux sans crainte.

Et il la vit. _Elle_. Ce spectre qui le hantait jour et nuit, dans ses cauchemars. Celle qu'il avait autrefois adorée comme on adore un Dieu. _Elle._

Elle se tenait à l'endroit même ou la sphère avait implosé. La lumière de cette dernière formait comme une robe autour de sa peau bleutée. Une lumière morne, dénuée de toute bienveillance. Et elle le regardait. Elle le fixait de ses yeux rieurs, moqueurs même. Ses lèvres étaient déformées par un rictus sardonique.

Et lui, il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux hagards des siens. Tétanisé par la stupeur, la terreur et un tas d'autres sensations dont les noms lui étaient inconnus. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, à part ce visage autrefois tant aimé. Et aujourd'hui tant haï.

Jenova, la Calamité des Cieux, le regardait, calmement. Fière d'elle, fière de l'horreur qui s'emparait de son « fils ».

* * *

_Hé, hé... Je sens que je vais me faire taper virtuellement...!  
_

_Pas d'inquiétude, la suite arrive bientôt !! _


	25. Chapitre 24 : Espérances

* * *

_Note: J'ai vu que vous vous posiez beaucoup de question. J'espère que vous allez comprendre les raisons du retour de Jenova, grâce à ce chapitre ! Des fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est peu clair... _

_Lunastrelle: Toutes les réponses à tes questions viennent dans ce chapitre. Enfin, j'espère!_

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Espérances

_« Même sans espoir, la lutte est encore un espoir. »_

_Romain Rolland  
__Extrait de __L'Ame enchantée_

--

Une brusque pression le ramena soudain à la réalité. Isyl s'était jetée sur lui pour le protéger du rayon mortel qui le visait. La Calamité éclata de rire, un rire suraigu, dément, tandis qu'elle baissait son bras droit. Ils gisaient tous deux au sol, se préparant à subir un nouvel assaut. Puis, un tentacule bleu apparut derrière Isyl et la saisit à la gorge. Avant que Sephiroth n'ait pu réagir, elle fut projetée contre un pilier. Le tentacule qui sortait du dos de Jenova s'enroula lentement autour de sa gorge ; elle essaya de l'écarter avec ses mains, en vain… Cette dernière semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer sa proie en l'étranglant !

-Isyl ! s'exclama l'argenté en déployant son aile.

Mais une force implacable le plaqua au sol ; il s'écroula à genoux, alors qu'un poids invisible le soumettait à sa volonté. Jenova… Luttant pour relever la tête, il foudroya la Calamité des Cieux du regard.

-Aurais-tu oublié ce que je représente pour toi ? lança la Calamité d'une voix faussement harmonieuse. Tu ne peux désobéir à ma volonté !

En effet, il avait oublié ce détail avec sa soi-disant mort. Mais d'ailleurs, que faisait-elle en vie ? Et avec son propre corps ?

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle à son adresse, comme si elle lisait toujours dans ses pensées. Remercie donc ce cher Aran pour avoir trouvé le moyen de me ramener sur ce plan d'existence !

-Quoi !? s'exclama Isyl, à moitié étouffée. Jenova !? Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu étais…

-Tais-toi, petite garce ! cracha-t-elle, et sa voix devint dissonante. Toi… Comment as-tu osé ? Tu n'aurais jamais du t'interposer entre Sephiroth et moi… !

Elle raffermit sa prise autour de la gorge de la jeune fille, qui commença à sérieusement suffoquer. Sephiroth ne pouvait plus bouger. En revanche, il en avait toujours la volonté. Un à un, il lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles. Ils lui obéirent, douloureusement, comme si une force invisible les déchirait. Il fallait qu'il lutte contre la volonté de Jenova. Sinon, Isyl mourrait, par sa faute à _elle _! Mais surtout, il devait rester calme. Ne pas succomber à la panique.

La Calamité des Cieux tourna vers lui un visage presque étonné. Il se soustrayait à la force de l'esprit de la Yuu'Gure. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Son propre esprit, devenu plus robuste au fil des jours passés en liberté, pouvait désormais rivaliser avec celui de Jenova. Grâce à tous ces moments, passés auprès d'Isyl.

--

Un éclat métallique. Masamune trancha le tentacule d'un seul coup. La partie sectionnée se dessécha et tomba par terre ; ainsi qu'Isyl, que le jeune homme rattrapa de justesse. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à leur nouvelle ennemie. Aran la rejoignit lentement :

-Alors, chère sœur ? Que dis-tu de ce présent ?

-Ce corps est plutôt raide. Et que dire de ces deux avortons que tu m'as apportés ! Ils sont plus faibles que des enfants !

-Pourtant, ton fils à l'air d'arriver à te tenir tête…, minauda Aran. On dirait bien qu'il a gagné en caractère !

-Oh, cesse donc, lança la Calamité, énervée. Tu sais bien qu'il est incapable de penser par lui-même.

Mais le Yuu'Gure continua de parler, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

-Ne serait-ce pas au contact de cette Isyl ? Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer entre eux…

Jenova chassa la remarque d'un geste de la main, et résorba son tentacule.

-Dites-moi, petits, fit Aran à l'adresse des deux amis. Vous aimeriez savoir comment notre chère et tendre Jenova est revenue parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien…

Il croisa les bras, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire :

-Commençons par le début… Après qu'Isyl a utilisé cette maudite matéria, l'esprit de ma sœur a failli se disloquer dans l'atmosphère. Heureusement, je lui ai gracieusement offert un refuge digne de ce nom. Mon propre corps. Cela vous étonne, je me trompe ?

-Mais comment a-t-elle pu revivre dans le corps d'un monstre ? lui demanda Isyl.

- Vous n'avez pas idée de tous les pouvoirs dont nous disposons… Lorsque les premiers Golems furent créés, j'en ai sélectionné quelques-uns uns. Le plus puissant d'entre eux, simple coquille vide, a massacré tous ses petits congénères. Il me fallait un corps puissant, capable de supporter les pires épreuves. Et c'est là que vous êtes arrivés. Jenova m'a presque supplié de te rendre tes pouvoirs, Isyl. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle veut que tu sois au mieux de ta forme lorsqu'elle te combattra ! Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré les garder en moi. Mais on ne désobéit pas à l'Impératrice du Rêve…

Le Yuu'Gure éclata d'un rire puissant et reprit :

-Le rituel auquel vous avez assisté se nomme le rite d'Attachement. Il permet aux Yuu'Gure de réintégrer leur corps à partir d'un autre. Mort, bien entendu ! Mais… Sans ses cellules, ma sœur n'aurait pas pu retrouver son corps ; elle serait enfermée à l'intérieur de ce Golem. J'ai donc prélevé le sang qui maculait la dague avec laquelle Marduk a blessé Isyl. Comme vous le savez tous, la moindre de vos cellules contient tout le code génétique de Jenova. J'ai insufflé ces cellules au corps de ce Golem… Et la suite, vous l'avez vue de vos propres yeux ! Les cellules ont muté, afin de recréer le corps originel de Jenova !

_Ce n'est pas vrai…_, se dit l'argenté. Ils avaient fait tous ces efforts pour rien… Avec Jenova, détenant sa pleine puissance, dans les rangs des Yuu'Gure, ils n'avaient plus la moindre chance d'espérer les renvoyer d'où ils venaient ! L'abattement s'empara du jeune homme. Il avait peur de cette femme et des pouvoirs prodigieux dont elle disposait, et du contrôle mental qui pouvait toujours l'affecter…

-Ca suffit, maintenant, siffla la Calamité, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. A quoi bon leur expliquer les raisons de ma renaissance, puisqu'ils vont périr ? Autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite !

-Tu as raison ma sœur, répondit Aran en s'inclinant devant elle. Mes frères ! Regardez ces deux enfants, qui disent pouvoir nous surpasser, qui ont osé porter la main sur l'Impératrice des Reflets ! Observez-les bien, car en ce jour, ils vont payer pour leurs crimes !

Les réactions ne se firent pas désirer. Ils huèrent les deux jeunes gens.

-A mort ! Massacrez-les ! scandèrent-ils en chœur.

Sephiroth n'attendit pas que l'un d'entre eux passe à l'acte. Il saisit vivement la main d'Isyl et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, alors que des rayons d'énergie explosaient tout près d'eux. La fuite était une méthode lâche, que le jeune homme abhorrait, mais ils n'avaient plus le choix à présent. Sephiroth ne se sentait pas prêts à affronter la Calamité des Cieux. Et Isyl récupérait à peine.

Ils traversèrent le tunnel vide de tentacules menant à la salle aux Golems, avant que de longs éclats d'os n'en bouchent l'entrée. Un autre rayon percuta la paroi du tunnel ; il propulsa Isyl et Sephiroth à l'autre bout, jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle suivante. Le brouillard écarlate avait disparu, mais des Golems à moitié formés envahissaient les lieux. A l'autre bout de la salle, Sephiroth aperçut la vive lumière du jour. La sortie ! Ils esquivèrent les créatures qui se jetaient mollement sur eux. Puis se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

Lorsque enfin ils l'atteignirent, une déflagration les propulsa encore, alors qu'ils bondissaient dehors. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à se retourner pour savoir ce qui avait provoqué une telle explosion. Une bourrasque les emporta loin de la sphère. Dans sa chute, l'argenté s'agrippa à une poutre métallique qui dépassait d'un reste d'immeuble. Où était Isyl ? Il la chercha des yeux dans le ciel gris… Fort heureusement, il la vit tomber devant lui, et la rattrapa par le bras. Ensemble, épuisés, ils se hissèrent sur une plate forme en béton. Ils étaient sauvés.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

Isyl ne bougeait plus. Elle reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Les yeux fermés, le souffle court, elle s'était à moitié effondrée sur son ami quand ils étaient parvenus à grimper sur l'épave d'immeuble. Mais cela lui importait peu, à l'heure actuelle. Sa fatigue avait pris le dessus ; Usugurai avait épuisé une bonne partie de son énergie vitale. Elle voulait juste se reposer. Se reposer et oublier le cauchemar vécu dans la sphère.

Jenova… Elle était vraiment revenue. Et sa puissance dépassait tout entendement ! Isyl se demandait si ses pouvoirs possédaient une quelconque limite. La jeune femme avait pu goûter à une partie de sa force, et sa gorge en portait encore des marques douloureuses. En attendant, ses propres dons avaient réintégré son corps. Bien entendu, elle n'en était pas mécontente ! Mais sa peur de la Calamité des Cieux était plus forte que la joie d'avoir recouvré ses capacités...

Sous son visage, le bras de Sephiroth bougea légèrement. Elle recula brusquement, de peur d'avoir gêné son ami. Mais de sa main libre, il plaqua sa tête contre sa poitrine, qui se soulevait irrégulièrement. D'accord… Elle se reposerait ainsi ! Ce n'était pas ce qui la dérangeait le plus. L'argenté soupira. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Il devait être deux fois plus éprouvé qu'elle… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se disant qu'elle avait peut-être mal agi : Sephiroth croyait que son pire cauchemar était mort et enterré, alors qu'en fin de compte, Jenova devait les observer… Elle aurait mieux fait de s'assurer qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde !

Jenova était une créature bien étrange ; elle semblait plus belle, plus puissante et plus resplendissante que tous les autres Yuu'Gure. De longs cheveux blancs-argentés encadraient son visage aux traits fins et réguliers. Elle arborait en permanence un sourire radieux. Mais ce sourire cachait en fait un rictus de vanité. Son apparence n'était qu'une illusion, destinée à tromper ses ennemis ! Son esprit quant à lui était corrompu par la folie et la perversion. Isyl comprenait pourquoi elle inspirait une telle crainte à son ami… Lors de leur face à face, elle avait lu la terreur et l'angoisse dans ses yeux verts. Et elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la même chose ; bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas la Calamité.

Mais cette dernière avait l'air de la haïr particulièrement. Peut-être parce qu'Isyl lui avait, sans le vouloir, volé son soi-disant fils… Grâce à lui, elle aurait pu assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Isyl s'était promis de tout faire pour l'empêcher de le faire souffrir plus encore ; même si à cette époque, il ne se rendait certainement pas compte de la tyrannie que Jenova exerçait sur lui… Mais elle l'avait sauvé, car il ne méritait pas un tel sort… Et puis ils étaient amis, non ? Et des amis étaient faits pour s'entraider !

Un mouvement attira soudain le regard de Sephiroth. Tous deux se dissimulèrent dans l'ombre de l'immeuble, alors qu'un Golem ailé passait juste devant leur cachette. La jeune femme retint sa respiration. Les Yuu'Gure étaient partis à leur recherche, et s'ils les trouvaient, les deux amis passeraient un sale quart d'heure. Cependant, le Golem se contenta de survoler silencieusement l'épave de béton et d'acier.

-Tu crois qu'on peut sortir ? murmura-t-elle une fois que la créature se soit éloignée.

-Sûrement. Mais pour aller où ? Nous savons où se trouve le repaire des Yuu'Gure, mais nous ne sommes pas en mesure de les vaincre…

Isyl réfléchit une seconde. Elle avait bien une idée, mais elle n'était pas sûre que le jeune homme serait d'accord…

-J'ai pensé… Vu l'état désastreux de la situation, j'ai pensé que nous devions en avertir ce groupe, Avalanche. C'est bien eux qui ont sauvé Gaiya de Jenova, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ils devraient savoir quoi faire !

L'argenté croisa les bras, perplexe. Se battre seuls sans aucune chance de réussite, ou bien faire appel à ceux qui l'avaient tué, deux ans plus tôt… le choix devait être rude pour lui ! Ils n'avaient pourtant pas vraiment d'autre solution.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est le mieux…, répondit-il. Je crains qu'ils ne se doutent que j'ai quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire, même si je me dissimule sous une autre apparence.

-J'irais seule, alors ! Nanaki et Vincent sont déjà de notre côté. Je pourrai sûrement convaincre les autres de m'aider.

-Non, Isyl, répliqua l'argenté. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je viendrai avec toi, bien que je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne solution. Enfin… On peut toujours essayer.

-Entendu. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais retrouver Kadaj et Yazoo. J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de grave… Hein !?

Lorsqu'elle avait pensé à l'adolescent, elle avait éprouvé une sensation étrange. Comme… de la détresse, telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Une voix retentit clairement dans son esprit :

_«…De…nous… Grande…Sœur ! »_

Cette voix, c'était celle de Kadaj. Son frère et lui avaient des ennuis… Elle devait aller les aider ! Elle fit part de l'appel de l'adolescent à Sephiroth. Tous deux se levèrent, et sortirent prudemment de leur cachette.

--

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Edge. Sephiroth prit soin de changer d'apparence, avant de se poser en douceur sur la place principale de la ville. Les combats s'étaient calmés, il n'y avait plus une trace des Golems. A part la brume rouge qui stagnait, lourde et étouffante.

-Par ici…, souffla la jeune femme en tendant un doigt en direction du bar d'Avalanche. Je sens leur présence !

Il coururent jusqu'à l'autre bout de la place. Avant d'entrer dans le bar, Sephiroth cacha son sabre dans une ruelle, entre deux poubelles. Comme ça, il ne se ferait pas repérer, expliqua-t-il. D'après lui, Cloud connaissait bien l'épée… Puis ils entrèrent, se souciant peu des règles de politesse. L'important, c'était que leurs amis soient en bonne santé. Mais pourquoi Kadaj et Yazoo étaient-ils retenus prisonniers ici ? Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal… !

Le bar était plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Mais il n'était pas désert, bien au contraire : Tifa, la gérante, se tenait appuyée au comptoir, l'air soucieuse. A l'entrée des deux jeunes gens, elle prit une expression déconcertée. Non loin de là, Cloud menaçait quelqu'un de son épée.

-Kadaj ! Yazoo ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'exclama Isyl.

Les yeux baissés, ils avaient sûrement honte de s'être ainsi fait capturer.

-Quoi ? s'interloqua le blond. Tu les connais ?

-Bien sûr que je les connais ! répliqua la jeune femme. Mais ne leur faites pas de mal ! Ils ont changé ; ils sont venus pour combattre les créatures rouges…

Tifa s'approcha, l'air encore plus soucieux qu'à leur entrée.

-Isyl ? C'est toi ? Tu as changé… Mais que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi défends-tu ces… ces monstres !?

-Ce ne sont PAS des monstres ! cria-t-elle, soudain furieuse.

Kadaj releva la tête et dévisagea sa sœur, estomaqué. Elle réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état… Mais Isyl ne supportait pas que l'on insulte ainsi ses amis. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres ; ils étaient des personnes comme les autres, avec une âme, et des sentiments…Derrière elle, Sephiroth ne dit rien mais posa une main protectrice sur son épaule. La jeune femme allait avoir besoin de tout le soutien qu'il pourrait lui accorder. Elle reprit contenance et lança :

-A présent, écoutez-moi, s'il vous plait. Kadaj et Yazoo ne sont plus manipulés par Jenova. Vous savez bien qu'ils l'étaient, il y a encore quelques mois ! Mais maintenant, ils sont comme vous et moi, ils cherchent à protéger la planète des menaces qui pèsent sur elle. Croyez-moi ; ce que je dis est la vérité ! Ils me l'ont prouvé. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous méfier d'eux.

-Mais Isyl, tu sais de quoi ils sont coupables, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Tifa. Leur apparition, et celle des monstres… Ca ne peut être une coïncidence !

-Justement, si. Enfin, en partie. Mais les monstres n'ont pas été envoyés par eux !

-Comment se fait-il que tu les connaisses ? l'interrogea le blond. Tu nous as sauvés, tout à l'heure, et je t'en remercie, mais… Ils sont nos ennemis ! Ils devraient être morts !

Isyl soupira, agacée. Il ne comprenait pas la situation… Le dialogue allait être plus compliqué qu'elle ne le pensait.

-La planète leur a accordé une seconde chance, dit soudain Sephiroth. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas directement coupables de leurs crimes. Ils ont vu la vérité, et sont maintenant de notre côté. Nous voulons simplement protéger Gaiya : elle est actuellement en grand danger. C'est si compliqué que ça ?

Cloud le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension totale. Evidemment, il ne le reconnaissait pas… Il inspira un grand coup, et dit :

-Si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi ? Et vous… Vous êtes comme eux, non ?

-Nous ne tirons aucun profit de tout cela, répondit son ancien ennemi. Nous nous battons pour la survie de ce monde. Et si nous sommes comme eux, c'est parce que nous aussi, nous avons passé la moitié de notre vie enfermés dans un laboratoire. Vous devriez savoir ce dont il s'agit, vous qui avez des yeux mako. Mais Jenova ne nous accorde aucune attention. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est la destruction de cette planète.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle est…vivante ? s'enquit Tifa.

Isyl planta son regard dans le sien et répondit :

-Précisément. Elle est en vie, et bien décidée à anéantir Gaiya.

-Ce n'est pas vrai…, souffla le blond, médusé, en lâchant son épée. Mais pourquoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Nous l'avions détruite !

Isyl lui raconta brièvement leur découverte de la sphère, et la résurrection de la Calamité des Cieux. En omettant de parler d'Aran.

-Elle dispose d'une grande aide. Et cette aide fait pencher la balance en sa faveur.

-Sephiroth… ?

La main de celui-ci se crispa sur l'épaule de son amie. Mais il garda son calme, et répondit, stoïque comme il ne l'avait jamais été :

-Le Sephiroth que vous connaissiez est mort. Définitivement. Ce n'est pas lui… Mais des êtres de la même race que Jenova. Nous les appelons les Yuu'Gure. L'un d'eux est à son tour arrivé sur la planète, et, voyant que nous lui tenions tête, a probablement appelé ses congénères. Ensemble, ils ont réussi à ressusciter la Calamité.

-Ils sont huit, maintenant. Nous en avons déjà tué un. Mais ils sont si puissants… fit la jeune femme. Nous avons besoin d'aide !

Cloud s'assit sur le siège le plus proche. Il semblait retourné par la nouvelle. Rien d'étonnant, pour celui qui croyait avoir détruit définitivement la Calamité des Cieux… Kadaj et Yazoo rejoignirent leurs amis d'un pas hésitant.

-Je n'y crois pas… C'est impossible !

-Et pourtant, c'est vrai, murmura Isyl. Nous l'avons vue de nos propres yeux. Elle a failli nous tuer… Sa puissance dépasse de loin celle des autres Yuu'Gure !

Elle porta ses doigts à sa gorge. Les marques de strangulation étaient encore présentes, comme un fer rouge qu'on aurait appliqué sur sa peau… La douleur qu'elle avait alors ressentie n'était pas qu'une simple pression, mais une sensation d'acide brûlant son épiderme.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda la barman, encore plus inquiète. Nous ne sommes pas de taille à faire face à une horde de démons !

-C'est ce qu'on s'est dit en venant vous trouver, répondit Sephiroth, toujours aussi stoïque. Pour espérer chasser ces « démons », nous aurons besoin de votre aide et de celle de vos amis. Sinon, nous n'aurons pas une chance…

A cet instant, Vincent entra dans le bar. Son regard alla de Tifa à Cloud dont l'expression était toujours aussi anxieuse, de Kadaj à Yazoo et de Sephiroth à Isyl, qui se gardèrent tous deux de le saluer.

-Cloud, lança-t-il, nous avons détecté la présence d'autres monstres dans le sud-est d'Edge. Il faudrait aller s'en occuper… Nanaki est reparti à Cosmo Canyon, suite à une alerte aux monstres.

-J'arrive, répondit l'intéressé. Donne-moi quelques minutes.

Le brun hocha la tête et sortit à l'extérieur.

-Nous allons faire ce que nous pourrons, lui assura Cloud. Même si je doute que ça suffise à renvoyer ces Yuu'Gure d'où ils viennent.

Isyl sourit, s'inclina, et le remercia. Avec Avalanche dans leur camp, ils pouvaient espérer un combat équitable. Maintenant, il restait à aller parler aux réfugiés, à Ajiit. Elle s'en voulait de devoir demander de combattre à ceux qui n'aspiraient qu'à vivre en paix, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix… Il y aurait sûrement des morts… Mais si, par miracle, ils gagnaient cette guerre, ils n'auraient plus à craindre une quelconque menace…De toute façon, si les Yuu'Gure prenaient le pouvoir sur Gaiya, tout le monde mourrait !

Les quatre amis saluèrent Tifa et Cloud et ressortirent. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Sephiroth récupéra son sabre ; à la sortie de la ville, il reprit sa véritable apparence.

-C'était génial ; ils ne t'ont absolument pas reconnu ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Merci de m'avoir aidé. J'ai cru que je n'allais pas réussir à les convaincre.

Sephiroth sourit légèrement. Ca avait du être éprouvant pour lui de parler à ses anciens ennemis comme si de rien n'était, mais il s'était vraiment bien débrouillé.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Isyl aux deux frères.

-C'est un peu idiot, en fait…, répondit Kadaj. La zone est était presque vidée, et nous avons entendu dire que d'autres monstres rodaient à l'ouest. Comme vous tardiez à revenir, nous avons décidé de nous y rendre, pour aider la population ! Et là… Nous avons croisé Avalanche. On est désolé, on aurait mieux fait de vous attendre !

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura la jeune femme. De toute façon, nous voulions aller voir Avalanche.

Ils marchaient dans le désert. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient prêts à faire mordre la poussière au premier Golem qu'ils verraient.

-Alors comme ça…, dit Yazoo, Jenova est en vie. Je pensais que vous vous étiez débarrassés d'elle ?

-C'est ce que nous pensions, nous aussi. Mais Aran a effectué un genre de rituel avec les autres Yuu'Gure, et cela lui a permis de revenir, car son esprit n'était pas mort ; il était réfugié dans le corps d'Aran

Le jeune homme semblait affligé de la nouvelle. Il fallait dire que la Calamité devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs…

-On doit se battre, déclara Kadaj. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Kadaj…, murmura son grand frère. Tu es sûr que c'est le bon choix ? Tu as failli mourir par sa faute la dernière fois.

-Mais si on ne fait rien, on mourra tous ! rétorqua-t-il. Et je ne veux pas voir mourir un ou plusieurs de mes amis sans rien faire, encore une fois…

Il regarda Isyl. Elle comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir… Elle-même avait eu peur de perdre ses amis maintes et maintes fois.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'espoir, mais nous devons lutter. Si tu veux combattre, alors viens avec nous, dit-elle. Mais il faudra que tu sois prêt à toute éventualité.

--

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient à Ajiit. Isyl, après s'être reposée, se sentait aussi en forme que lorsque ses pouvoirs ne l'avaient pas quittée. Rejoindre la cité perdue avait donc été très rapide ! Les Golems se faisaient de plus en plus rares, à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'étrange forêt. Tant mieux, se disait la jeune femme. Mais c'était comme le calme avant la tempête. Elle craignait que les Yuu'Gure ne tentent de les anéantir, eux qui pouvaient rivaliser de force avec eux. Et les réfugiés n'étaient pas encore prêts à essuyer un assaut…

A leur arrivée, la forêt était en pleine ébullition. Les habitants s'étaient rassemblés près du coquillage principal, et parlaient entre eux, l'air grave. Nami, la jeune guérisseuse, vint voir Isyl et ses amis :

-Un homme étrange est venu, Isyl. Il a demandé à vous voir, Sephiroth et toi. Personne ne sait qui c'est, mais je l'ai aperçu. Il avait des yeux dorés, pleins de sagesse. Je me demande qui c'est ?

-Des yeux dorés ? Et qu'a-t-il dit ? lui demanda la brune.

-Je l'ai entendu de loin… Il a parlé à Wabun. Il lui a dit qu'il ne nous ferait pas de mal, qu'il voulait vous voir tous les deux, et que c'était très important.

Isyl remercia la jeune fille. Sephiroth et elle se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du coquillage. C'était la première fois que les réfugiés recevaient de la visite, alors ils étaient intrigués... Des yeux dorés… cela rappelait à la jeune femme les dernières paroles de Masutaro. « _Si un jour tu croises un homme ou une femme aux yeux brillant d'un éclat doré, alors tu sauras qu'ils sont, comme moi, des Voyageurs. »_ Ses paroles lui avaient semblé énigmatiques, mais était-il possible que… ? Devant le coquillage, deux hommes étaient agenouillés. Ils étaient en pleine conversation. Isyl reconnut Wabun, le guérisseur qui prenait soin de la petite Nami. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu l'autre homme.

Il portait une sorte de toge, comme un moine bouddhiste, mais elle était brune. Ses cheveux châtains et longs jusqu'en dessous des épaules étaient noués en queue de cheval. Il avait l'air très âgé, mais il se tenait droit comme s'il n'avait qu'une trentaine d'années. Lorsque les deux amis parurent, il leva ses yeux vers eux. Des yeux dorés… Les yeux emplis de toute la sagesse du monde, de quelqu'un qui avait vécu d'innombrables épreuves. Il ne sourit pas lorsque Isyl et Sephiroth le saluèrent ; il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Isyl, Sephiroth ! Nous étions justement en train de parler de vous, dit Wabun en se levant. Notre visiteur aimerait s'entretenir avec vous d'un important sujet.

-Je suppose que vous savez pour quelles raisons je me trouve ici, lança l'inconnu d'un ton sévère, et il ajouta devant l'air surpris de l'argenté : Ou du moins, Isyl le sait.

Ca oui, elle le savait ! Elle redoutait depuis des jours d'avoir à parler de cela avec son ami. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour rien…

-La récente réapparition de Jenova m'a forcé à devoir venir vous trouver. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Les Séraphins doivent se réveiller. _Vous_ devez réveiller celui qui est en vous.

-…Pardon !? s'exclama Sephiroth. Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

L'homme aux yeux d'or dévisagea l'argenté d'un air encore plus sévère. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

-L'endroit est… peu propice à ce genre de discours. Non pas que cette forêt soit désagréable, mais nous ferions mieux de nous rendre dans un lieu plus calme, afin de pouvoir nous concentrer.

Comme si Ajiit n'était pas calme ! Isyl commençait à être irritée par cet homme. Il ne sortait de nulle part, et il venait leur parler de cette histoire de Séraphins, à laquelle la jeune femme ne comprenait absolument rien ! Mais cela avait l'air important… Et Sephiroth voudrait en savoir plus.

-Je vous attendrai tous les deux à Cosmo Canyon, fit-il. Dans deux jours. Je ne patienterai pas une journée de plus.

Il se détourna et partit d'un pas lent. A son passage, les habitants s'écartèrent prudemment. C'est vrai qu'il était intimidant… Il disparut dans l'ombre de la forêt. Deux jours pour se rendre à Cosmo Canyon. C'était de la folie ! Ils n'y seraient jamais à temps !

-Allons-y, déclara Sephiroth comme elle s'y attendait. Je veux savoir quelle est cette histoire de 'Séraphins'. Pas toi ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, hésitante. La visite de l'homme n'augurait rien de bon…Elle redoutait ce qu'ils allaient apprendre de sa bouche…

* * *


	26. Chapitre 25 : la prophétie des Séraphins

_Notes : j'espère que de nombreux mystères seront éclaircis grâce à ce chapitre. Personnellement, j'ai l'impression de m'éloigner de plus en plus de l'univers de Final Fantasy VII. Je crois qu'à force d'en connaître l'histoire par coeur, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de nouveau (rires). Enfin... Merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews._

* * *

Chapitre 25 : la Prophétie des Séraphins 

_« La tragédie de la mort est en ceci qu'elle transforme la vie en destin__. » _

_André Malraux  
__Extrait de_ _L'Espoir_

--

-Je n'en peux plus ! s'exclama Isyl en s'asseyant. Il veut nous faire mourir de fatigue, ou quoi ?

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, dit simplement Sephiroth.

Il lui tendit sa main, et il repartirent. Plus lentement, cette fois-ci. Durant une journée entière, ils avaient couru sans s'arrêter. En début de soirée, ils étaient arrivés sur le continent Ouest. Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient remis ça. Ils avaient eu beau filer aussi vite que le vent, jamais ils n'avaient aperçu la moindre trace de l'étrange visiteur. A croire qu'il s'était volatilisé ! Le soleil, paisible astre du jour, plongeait dans l'océan tel un joyau en fusion. Sephiroth et Isyl se trouvaient sur les hauts plateaux du Canyon, de là où l'on pouvait voir l'onde argentée se perdre dans l'horizon. Dans une heure ou deux, ils seraient arrivés au village.

Enfin, ils gravirent les marches de pierre taillée. Le village était calme ; il n'y avait aucune trace du désordre provoqué par les Golems. Nanaki avait bien défendu la vallée… La jeune femme, en voyant le village bouillonnant d'activité, se demanda s'il avait été vraiment attaqué.

-Isyl ! Te voilà enfin ! On m'avait annoncé votre venue, déclara Nanaki qui se reposait près de la Bougie Cosmo.

Le fauve avait l'air heureux de revoir son amie. Cette dernière aussi était contente de pouvoir lui parler ; elle appréciait beaucoup le sage félin.

-Bienvenue à Cosmo Canyon, Sephiroth. N'aie pas peur, personne ici ne s'en prendra à toi. La majorité d'entre nous savent la vérité sur ton triste passé.

Le jeune homme abaissa prudemment sa capuche, comme s'il craignait que les villageois soient effrayés par ses cheveux argentés. Heureusement, la plupart d'entre eux ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence. Nanaki se leva doucement, et se dirigea vers les marches de pierres qui conduisaient aux maisons troglodytes.

-Venez, leur dit-il de sa voix calme. Votre ami est arrivé dans l'après-midi ; il souhaite vous parler au plus vite.

Leur « ami » était assis dans une petite grotte pourvue de tapis, de coussins et d'une petite table. La pièce disposait aussi d'une cheminée où brûlait un feu chaleureux et réconfortant. Plongé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage aux pages jaunies par le temps, il ne leva les yeux que lorsque les deux amis et le fauve se furent assis à leur tour.

-Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez pas, dit-il de son éternel ton sévère. J'ai omis de me présenter ; je m'appelle Eressëa Ojie. Je suis un Voyageur.

-Vous êtes du même peuple que Masutaro ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

-En effet. Masutaro était un grand ami. Sa mort m'a beaucoup attristé. Mais dans cette guerre perpétuelle contre les Yuu'Gure, nombre de nos camarades sont morts.

-Beaucoup trop, hélas, fit Nanaki en fermant son œil valide.

Le Voyageur referma son livre et s'assit en tailleur, en croisant les bras d'un air grave.

-Dites-moi…, dit Sephiroth. Qui sont les voyageurs ?

-Je me doutais que tu me poserais cette question. Les Voyageurs sont un peuple qui existe depuis des milliers d'années. Nous sommes nés pour espionner, traquer et surveiller les Yuu'Gure. Leurs moindres faits et gestes sont relatés dans des carnets de voyage qui se transmettent de génération en génération. Nous vivons parfois des centaines d'années, sauf si le pouvoir des Yuu'Gure nous détruit avant notre mort naturelle. Nous craignons plus que tout ce pouvoir ; nous ne sommes que des insectes face à lui. C'est pour cette raison que nous vivons dans l'ombre des Cetras et des Séraphins, eux qui peuvent se battre contre ces fléaux.

-Masutaro est mort à cause du pouvoir des Yuu'Gure ? demanda Isyl, troublée.

-En effet. Fubuki, la Reine du Givre. Vous l'avez combattue, il me semble ? Lorsqu'elle a invoqué cette tempête de neige, elle ne se doutait pas qu'un Voyageur vivait dans les environs. Habituellement, nous sommes des nomades ; nous voyageons de monde en monde, en solitaire. Mais lui pensait qu'il devait te protéger jusqu'à sa mort.

Il s'interrompit, dévisageant les deux amis. Sephiroth écoutait patiemment le vieil homme, tandis qu'Isyl mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus. Elle se sentait aussi coupable de la mort de son vieil ami, qui s'était sacrifiée pour la protéger.

-Lorsque j'ai appris que Jenova était de retour sur Gaiya, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Les barrières que les Cetras ont levées il y a deux mille ans viennent tout juste de céder. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

-Marduk a le don de voyager de monde en monde en dehors des Terminaux. Il nous a suivis depuis la Terre, déclara la jeune femme. Est-ce lui qui a brisé les barrières ?

-Tu te trompes, petite. Ceux qui les ont brisées… C'est vous.

-Nous ? répéta Sephiroth, surpris.

-Vous-mêmes. La nouvelle génération de Séraphins, née deux mille ans après que la dernière se fut éteinte. Ceux qui arpentent les mondes sans se préoccuper des obstacles qui gêne les gens du commun.

Nanaki s'allongea sur un tapis, auprès d'Isyl. Il sentait sûrement la tension qui émanait de la jeune fille…

-Les Séraphins ? s'étonna l'argenté. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Seuls les Voyageurs connaissent la Prophétie des Séraphins. Les Voyageurs, ainsi que les Séraphins eux-mêmes. Masutaro n'a pas eu le temps de vous la transmettre ; je vais donc vous la réciter.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, sortit un rouleau de parchemin noir qu'il déroula sur la table basse. Ensuite, il commença à chanter d'une voix claire et jeune qui contrastait avec son ton habituel :

_Ai Laurië lantar lassi súrinnen  
__Yéni únotimë ve ramar aldaron !__  
Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier  
__Mi oromardi lissë-miruvóreva.__  
Seraphim, Laurië tellumar, Varda tellumar,__  
nu luini yassen, tintalar nin eleni,  
Ômaryo airetari-lirinen._

_Si, Man i Yulma, nin enquantuva ?_

_An si Laurië e Varda Oiolossëo__  
Ve fanyar máryat e lentari ortanë.  
__Ilyë i undulávë lumbulë;  
Ar sindanóriello caita mornië  
i falmalinnar imbë met,  
Seraphim, untúpa Calaciryo i Oialë.  
Si vanwa ná, rómello vanwa, anduvë !_

_Seraphim, valimar,  
Namárië nai híruvalyë valir!  
I nay elyë nin hiriva ! _

La langue dans laquelle il chantait était douce, mélodieuse et apaisante. Au fur et à mesure qu'il chantait dans cette langue étrange, des lettres dorées s'inscrivirent sur le parchemin noir. Isyl ne connaissait pas ces caractères incurvés, mais lorsqu'elle les lut, elle comprit immédiatement leur sens :

_Touchés par la Mort ils ne sont,  
Car bien au-delà leur oeuvre va !  
Œuvre du ciel et de la terre  
Qu'ils couvrent de leur sextuples ailes.  
Séraphins, ange de Mort, ange de Vie,  
S'uniront à jamais, par les liens les plus étroits,  
A l'heure de leur Destin accompli. _

_Mais qui, Ténèbres ou Lumière, les guidera ?_

_Décider de la Mort ou de la Vie d'une Planète  
Pour eux sera un jeu d'enfant, si puissant ils seront.  
Protecteurs ou destructeurs de mondes ;  
Tels les dieux jadis révérés  
Ou les démons éternellement craints,  
Séraphins, du Chaos ou de l'Ordre décideront.  
Absolument rien, absolument personne, ne peut s'y opposer ! _

_Séraphins, tout-puissants,  
Tremblez de peur devant leur courroux !  
Ou soyez bercés par leur bénédiction ! _

--

Lorsque le chant se termina, le silence régnait en maître dans la petite pièce. Nanaki observait le parchemin, l'air fasciné. Mais il avoua ne pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qui y était inscrit. Le vieil homme répondit alors que la prophétie n'était compréhensible que par les Séraphins… Ces mots concernaient directement Isyl et Sephiroth… La jeune femme les avait déjà entendus, de la bouche de son esprit protecteur, lorsqu'elle avait pensé être morte. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve censé lui apporter réconfort et courage… Pourtant, le chant du Voyageur la touchait au plus profond de son être ; il résonnait dans son cœur comme le chant de la planète elle-même. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle n'avait rien du Séraphin décrit dans cette prophétie !

Sephiroth et Isyl se regardèrent, sidérés. « _S'uniront à jamais, par les liens les plus étroits »_… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Une union ? Isyl déglutit et baissa les yeux, troublée. Si cette prophétie était vraie, alors pourquoi les avait-on choisis, eux ? Ils n'étaient pas faits pour accomplir _ce _destin ! Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était sauver Gaiya des Yuu'Gure, pas décider de la vie ou de la mort d'une planète ! La jeune femme se passa les mains sur le visage. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser…

-Isyl ? appela Sephiroth. Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça difficilement.

- Et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

-J'avais peur, répondit-elle en criant presque. J'avais peur de cette histoire, et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle pensait que Masutaro, aux affres de la mort et fiévreux, avait seulement déliré ! Mais elle se souvint… Il avait été si lucide ! Et maintenant, ce nouveau Voyageur leur énonçait une prophétie oubliée de tous…

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir que nous sommes les Séraphins ? lança Sephiroth au vieil homme. Et pourquoi diable n'en a-t-on jamais entendu parler !?

-Nous, les Voyageurs, sommes ceux désignés pour trouver les Séraphins qui viennent de naître. Ce n'est pas un hasard si vous l'êtes. Ce don se transmet de génération en génération dans la plus ancienne famille cetra, la première à avoir mis au point les Terminaux, afin de protéger l'Univers. Mais… certaines générations furent corrompues par les ténèbres, ainsi que l'énonce la prophétie. Ce fut très rare, mais le secret des Séraphins a été bien gardé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Nanaki avait l'air de plus en plus fasciné par le récit du Voyageur. Les deux jeunes gens, eux, étaient estomaqués.

-Mais… Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? dit Isyl. Nous ne sommes pas des Cetras !

-Nous sommes des hybrides d'Humains et de Yuu'Gure, ajouta Sephiroth. Des cellules de Jenova ont été implantées en nous. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec les Cetras !

Eressëa Ojie partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Isyl, stupéfaite, croisa les bras. Il les prenait pour des idiots, ou quoi ?

-Et que croyez-vous que Jenova est ?

-Une Yuu'Gure ! répondit Isyl sans hésiter.

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait raison, rétorqua-t-il. Laissez-moi vous racontez une histoire…

Il alla s'asseoir près du feu. Là, il sortit une bourse de sa robe, et versa son contenu, une poudre dorée, dans l'âtre. Les flammes agonisèrent, puis se remirent à flamboyer, d'une superbe couleur bleue ! Ensuite, le Voyageur se mit à parler. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler, des formes apparurent entre les langues des flammes…

« Il y a des milliers d'années, les Cetras vivaient sur une planète du nom de Elentari. Cette planète était luxuriante ; on disait même qu'elle était l'incarnation de la beauté. Les Cetras vivaient en paix avec les autres planètes qu'ils avaient contactées grâce aux Terminaux, ces portails magiques qu'ils ont créés grâce à leur connaissance illimitée. Nous, les Voyageurs, aidions les Cetras à protéger les mondes des rares menaces qui pesaient sur eux. A cette époque, les Cetras étaient un peuple semi-nomade, qui voyageait dans l'Univers un peu à l'aveuglette en utilisant les Terminaux qu'ils avaient implantés un peu partout. Quand ils découvraient une planète inconnue, ils revenaient à Elentari afin d'informer les assemblées et autres conseils de leur trouvaille. La planète était ensuite protégée par des familles de Cetras.  
« Mais un jour, une planète différente des autres fut découverte. La Rivière de la Vie de ce monde était corrompue par une sorte de virus qui avait rendu folles les rares créatures encore vivantes. Vous savez que les Cetras ont la faculté d'entrer en contact avec la Rivière de la Vie et de communiquer avec les esprits des morts, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'ils ont fait, pour essayer de sauver cette planète. Le virus s'est insinué dans leur esprit et les a eux aussi rendus fous. Il n'a pas seulement altéré leur esprit, mais aussi leur apparence…

-Qui étaient ces Cetras ? lui demanda Isyl.

-Jenova et sa famille.

Un silence abasourdi suivit sa réponse. Même Nanaki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il contemplait la cheminée ou se dessinait l'histoire des Cetras, incrédule.

-A cette époque, continua le Voyageur, ils étaient la famille la plus respectée et admirée de tout l'Univers. Et pour cause : Jenova et son compagnon étaient les Séraphins. Ils descendaient directement de la plus ancienne famille de Cetras, celle qui a créé les Terminaux. Avec leurs cousins, leurs oncles et tantes, et leurs frères et sœurs, ils ont émigré vers une planète inconnue, afin de l'étudier. A cette époque, ils n'étaient pas les êtres abjects que vous connaissez. Mais lorsqu'ils sont entrés en contact avec l'âme de cette planète…  
« Ils sont revenus vers Elentari, la planète natale des Cetras. Ils y ont semé la mort et la destruction. Pourquoi ? Parce que les sages Cetras avaient décidé qu'ils iraient explorer cette planète. Ils se sont sentis trahis, et leur folie a renforcé ce sentiment. Ils ont massacré tous les Cetras qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Les rares survivants, quant à eux, se sont enfuis vers d'autres planètes. C'est à ce moment qu'ils sont devenus des nomades, voyageant de monde en monde pour fuir les Yuu'Gure qui les poursuivaient inlassablement. Dans cette fuite, ils se mirent à rechercher un lieu qu'ils connaissaient à partir d'anciennes légendes que l'on se racontait entre amis. Ce lieu, c'était la Terre Promise.  
« Un jour, ils sont arrivés sur Gaiya. La planète, après avoir entendu leur histoire, les a immédiatement accueillis. Certains d'entre eux sont repartis à la recherche d'autres planètes, mais la majorité ont pensé qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé la Terre Promise, la terre où ils pourraient vivre en paix et communier avec la Rivière de la Vie. En effet, la planète se montrait très généreuse avec les Cetras ; ils réussirent à établir des liens étroits avec elle. Ils vécurent en paix pendant des centaines d'années, oubliant les Séraphins déchus et leur malédiction qui les avait plongés dans ce cauchemar.  
« Malheureusement, leur répit fut de courte durée. Quelque chose tomba du ciel. Une comète, sans doute. Elle s'écrasa au nord de Gaiya, créant un gigantesque cratère. Suite à cela, la planète se mit à crier de douleur. Les Cetras, inquiets, se rendirent sur les lieux. Et là, ils y découvrirent Jenova. Nul ne sait comment elle a fait pour s'écraser ainsi sur Gaiya. Après avoir passé tant de temps sur ce monde, les Cetras avaient fini par oublier les Yuu'Gure. Ils sont allés vers la créature avec des intentions amicales, pensant qu'elle désirait visiter ce monde. Jenova, voyant que les Cetras ne se souvenaient plus d'elle, a caché ses mauvaises intentions. Elle les a manipulés pour qu'ils lui montrent les merveilles de ce monde. Et lorsqu'elle en a eu assez, elle leur a insufflé un virus, le même que celui qui avait contaminé sa famille. Ils devinrent fous, et s'entretuèrent férocement, sous l'œil ravi de la Calamité des Cieux. Ceux qui parvinrent à demeurer lucides se battirent longuement contre la créature, mais, ne pouvant la vaincre car elle était l'actuel Séraphin, ils se contentèrent de la sceller au centre du cratère.

Isyl soupira. Quelle histoire… Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les Yuu'Gure étaient en fait des Cetras !

-C'est donc pour cela que Jenova me disait qu'elle était une Cetra ? Qu'elle était la seule vraie Cetra encore en vie, destinée à détruire ceux qui s'étaient unis aux Humains ?

-La folie l'a conduite à prononcer de telles aberrations, en effet. Les Yuu'Gure s'imaginent qu'ils sont encore des Cetras, et qu'eux seuls sont purs, car ils n'ont pas abandonné Elentari. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Vous savez que les Yuu'Gure peuvent vivre des milliers d'années. C'est une mutation due au virus qui les a corrompus. Mais en gagnant cette immortalité, ils ont perdu la faculté la plus fondamentale de la vie : la fécondité. Les Yuu'Gure ne peuvent plus se reproduire, et arpentent l'Univers à la recherche de la connaissance qui leur rendra ce don. Ils en profitent également pour détruire tous ceux qui s'opposent à eux, afin de gagner en puissance.

-C'est donc pour cela que Jenova ne peut être la mère de Sephiroth, dit soudain Nanaki. Elle est devenue stérile.

Eressëa Ojie hocha la tête silencieusement.

-A vrai, dire, elle a cru que laisser ses cellules être disséminées à travers des corps humains lui permettrait de retrouver un jour un semblant de fécondité. Je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est une hypothèse valable. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle t'a fait croire que tu étais son fils, Sephiroth.

-D'accord, répondit ce dernier, mais comment se fait-il que vous sachiez autant de choses sur Gaiya et l'Univers ? A ce que je sache, les Terminaux étaient fermés, il y a encore quelques semaines !

-Les Voyageurs sont en contact permanent avec leurs semblables, déclara-t-il en montrant le livre qu'il lisait à leur arrivée. Ces carnets nous permettre de correspondre entre nous. Juste avant que les Cetras ne condamnent les Terminaux, un voyageur du nom d'Olias Nö est venu vivre sur cette planète. Il a transmis ses dons aux enfants qu'il a eus avec une humaine, et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu garder le contact avec Gaiya.

Le jeune homme répondit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un avec des yeux dorés, alors que la Shin-Ra surveillait tout le monde d'un regard suspicieux.

-Les Voyageurs ont l'habitude de se dissimuler, jeune homme, répondit-il avec amusement. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Jenova était le Séraphin de la Vie. Ses dons vous ont été transmis en même temps que ses cellules. Voilà la raison pour laquelle vous êtes la nouvelle génération de Séraphins.

-Pourquoi nous, et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? s'enquit Isyl. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir reçu ses cellules !

-Parce que c'est tombé sur vous, un point c'est tout ! rétorqua le vieil homme avec sévérité. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Masutaro pensait que vos voyages à travers la Rivière de la Vie étaient une des raisons pour laquelle vous êtes les Séraphins, mais j'en doute. Vous naissez Séraphins, et mourrez Séraphins. Et tu ferais mieux de l'accepter, Isyl, car tu vas devoir te plier à ton destin. Que tu le veuilles ou non !

-Mais je ne veux pas être un de vos Séraphins ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Je ne comprends rien à ce que l'on doit faire, et je sais très bien que je n'en serais jamais capable !

Eressëa Ojie regarda la jeune fille comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant effrontée. S'il n'avait pas eu l'air si vieux… Elle aurait eu du mal à se retenir de ne pas frapper ce visage si sévère ! Elle inspira profondément.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? lança le Voyageur. Laisser tomber Sephiroth, et te cacher sur Terre ? Ou bien essayer de combattre les Yuu'Gure seule, alors que tu ne sais rien d'eux ?

-Je… je n'en sais rien ! Mais je ne veux pas être un Séraphin ! C'est trop dur… Je ne veux pas abandonner Sephiroth… Mais je ne peux pas supporter un tel fardeau !

Elle tourna le dos à ses amis et à l'homme et sortit à grands pas. Une fois dehors, elle monta en haut du Canyon, comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était venue avec Kadaj. Elle s'assit au bord de la falaise, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Le Voyageur ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle ressentait… Et Sephiroth paraissait perdu. Cette nouvelle devait avoir encore une fois ébranlé ses convictions…

-Je suis seule, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Je n'arriverais jamais à lutter…

-Seule ? Vraiment ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement. Un grand loup noir était assis dans son dos. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de complicité et de compassion. Il agitait la queue, content de vois la jeune femme.

-Kurokami… ? Est-ce vraiment toi !? s'exclama-t-elle.

Son esprit protecteur, cligna des yeux, acquiesçant.

-En personne. Ca faisait longtemps, jeune Isyl. Je me demandais quand nous allions nous rencontrer de nouveau…

Heureuse de le revoir, la jeune femme se jeta au coup de l'esprit. Sa fourrure douce et chaude sentait bon les feuilles d'automne. Revoir celui qui lui avait rendu l'espoir, alors qu'elle pensait que tout était perdu, lui faisait tellement plaisir… !

* * *

Sephiroth se leva à son tour, pour aller parler à Isyl.

-Laisse-la, fit Eressëa Ojie. Cette enfant aura besoin de temps pour assimiler la vérité.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard froid comme l'hiver et sortit. Il irait voir Isyl, quoi qu'en pense le Voyageur. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait vécu pendant des mois près d'elle ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais lui, si. Sephiroth commençait à bien connaître la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle était perdue, déstabilisée, et ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Lui-même, il se demandait ce qu'il devait penser de cette histoire. Et s'il n'allait pas la voir, elle se sentirait abandonnée. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment… La solitude qui pesait sur les épaules comme un poids oppressant.

Il sortit dehors. A la lumière de la pleine lune, L'argenté aperçut son amie, assise en haut de la falaise. Ses mèches argentées ressemblaient à des particules lunaires que l'astre de la nuit aurait déposées dans sa chevelure. Et côté d'elle, une forme sombre était allongée… Il la rejoignit en quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il fut assez près d'elle, il entendit une conversation :

-Tu sais, Isyl, tu as beaucoup d'amis. Ils veulent t'aider dans ta quête. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais on doit parfois accepter son destin.

-Je sais, Kurokami… Mais te rends-tu compte à quel point c'est compliqué, pour moi ? J'ai peur de la Calamité ; j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à mes amis !

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens. De mon vivant, j'étais moi-même un Cetra. J'ai combattu la Calamité lorsqu'elle a dévoilé ses véritables intentions. Et je peux te dire que sa puissance est… inimaginable. Mais tu es le nouveau Séraphin ; et toi seule a le pouvoir de la vaincre…

Le loup qui était couché près de la jeune femme releva la tête. Il la dévisagea longuement. Ainsi, c'était lui qui parlait !? Semblant attendre une réponse, il posa finalement la tête sur les genoux d'Isyl. Apparemment, ils se connaissaient bien, tous les deux…

-Cette prophétie m'inquiète. C'est étrange…Je me demande… si Sephiroth ressent la même chose que moi.

-Ca dépend de ce que tu ressens, toi, répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle sursauta, surprise. Ecarta les cheveux que la brise ramenait sur son visage et secoua la tête.

-Je… j'ai peur de la signification de la prophétie. Je n'avais jamais entendu un truc pareil ! Et puis…

Elle n'osait pas lui dire ce qui la tourmentait réellement. Elle craignait toujours que ses paroles lui déplaisent, ou le vexent. Mais lui désirait mieux la comprendre, au contraire. Il sourit, presque amusé par cette réaction typique de la jeune femme.

-Moi aussi, j'en ai peur, avoua-t-il. J'ai également peur de Jenova ; j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me faire faire. Mais je veux que tu saches une chose. Ne va jamais t'imaginer que je te laisserai seule… Je t'ai fait une promesse, et je ferais tout pour la tenir.

-Merci, répondit-elle en souriant. Malgré cela, je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à cette prophétie…

-Et bien… Pourquoi ne pas attendre qu'elle se réalise ? murmura-t-il. Nous verrons bien ce dont il est question, et nous agirons en conséquence !

-Hm… Tu as raison. Je ferais mieux de ne plus y penser pour l'instant.

Sephiroth et le loup hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. Ce dernier croisa son regard et plissa ses yeux bleus. Bleus… Comme ceux d'Isyl !

-Ne serais-tu pas le loup qui m'a guidé, sur Terre ? lui demanda l'argenté.

-En personne, répondit l'intéressé. Ou devrais-je dire en esprit. Je suis l'esprit protecteur d'Isyl ; appelle-moi Kurokami.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier, Kurokami. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai retrouvé Isyl.

La jeune femme caressa l'encolure de l'animal, d'un air affectueux.

-Isyl, dit soudain Kurokami. Crois en ta force ; elle est là, cachée au fond de ton âme. Tu sauras qu'elle est libérée, quand le moment sera venu.

A ces mots, il jeta un coup d'œil à Sephiroth. Puis reprit :

-Cela vaut aussi pour toi, jeune homme. Vous le saurez tous deux. Car vos destins sont liés, bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Cela va bien plus loin que la prophétie des Séraphins. Et Isyl, je serais toujours à tes côtés pour t'assister. Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi, à notre manière. Je viendrai.

-Notre manière ? répéta la jeune femme.

-Tu comprendras lorsqu'il le faudra, répondit-il simplement. A présent, je dois vous laisser. La Rivière de la Vie est tourmentée, ces temps-ci, et de nombreuses âmes ont besoin de mon assistance. D'ailleurs, je crois que Eressëa Ojie commence à s'impatienter… Il a encore beaucoup à vous dire !

Le loup se leva et salua les deux jeunes gens d'un hochement de tête. Puis il s'en retourna parmi les ombres. Sephiroth le regarda disparaître dans l'obscurité. Kurokami était une bien étrange créature… Il avait l'air de connaître de nombreux secrets.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer, non ? soupira Isyl. Je parie qu'il va encore me traiter comme une enfant turbulente…

-Je pense plutôt qu'il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à accepter ton statut, répondit l'argenté en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Ecoutons quand même ce qu'il veut nous dire.

La jeune femme acquiesça et suivit son ami dans l'ombre du tunnel qui redescendait dans les profondeurs de Cosmo Canyon. Nanaki les attendait près de la porte ; il sourit à leur arrivée, tandis que le vieil homme observait encore son carnet.

-Alors ? Tu t'es enfin décidée à accepter ton destin ? lança-t-il à la brune sans lever les yeux.

-Allez savoir, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à bonne distance. Bon, vous avez quelque chose d'autre à nous dire à propos de ce « destin » ?

Le Voyageur, avec des gestes mesurés, ferma son carnet et le posa lentement sur la table. Il s'adossa à un coussin posé contre le mur, et observa la jeune fille d'un air critique.

-Il me reste beaucoup de choses à vous dire, mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas beaucoup de temps. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est que vous soyez informé du nombre exact de Yuu'Gure.

-Il y en a neuf sur Gaiya, en comptant Senshi qui est mort, et Jenova qui vient de réapparaître, dit Isyl. Ne me dites pas qu'il y en a encore d'autres ?

-Si l'on prend en compte le deuxième Séraphin déchu, cela en fait dix. Mais il n'est pas sur Gaiya.

-Où est-il ? lui demanda Nanaki.

Eressëa Ojie croisa les bras, l'air pensif. Puis il déclara :

-Nul ne le sait. Pas même les Voyageurs. On dit qu'il a disparu, mais personne n'a jamais retrouvé la moindre trace de son existence. Et pourtant, nous avons cherché… Mais vous devez connaître les noms de ceux qui nous menacent aujourd'hui. En plus d'avoir un nom, tous les Yuu'Gure possèdent un pseudonyme qu'ils se sont donné entre eux.  
« Vous connaissez bien Aran, le Prince de Chair ; il est l'incarnation de la force physique. C'est Jenova, l'Impératrice du Rêve, qui l'a appelé via leur lien mental. Elle est la plus puissante de tous les Yuu'Gure ; son surnom vient de sa capacité prodigieuse à créer des illusions qui brouillent l'esprit des gens jusqu'à la folie. Vous avez vaincu Senshi, le Samurai de l'Ombre. Il n'était pas le plus puissant, mais ainsi, leurs rangs sont déjà éclaircis. Fubuki, la Reine du Givre ; vous l'avez croisée sur Terre. Elle maîtrise l'énergie du froid sous toutes ses formes. Ensuite, il y a Hayate, le Faucheur de Vent. Il maîtrise également une énergie élémentaire : le vent. Eiriko, la Danseuse Tranchante ; je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de vous faire un dessin. Shü Fëanor, le Seigneur des Flammes. Shü Akumu, sa sœur ; on l'appelle aussi la Dompteuse de Cauchemars. J'en sais peu sur elle. Et enfin, Gen'ei, les Milles Illusions. On dit qu'il possède autant de visages que de mondes qu'il a détruit.

Sephiroth croisa les bras. Neuf Yuu'Gure… Avaient-ils la moindre chance ?

-Ne désespérez pas, dit Eressëa Ojie qui semblait avoir entendu les pensées du jeune homme. Certes, ces créatures sont puissantes, mais vous pourrez les vaincre. Si vous croyez en votre force, bien sûr.

-Si nos amis nous aident, est-ce que cela fera pencher la balance en notre faveur ? lui demanda Isyl. Après tout, ils sont comme nous…

-Bien sûr. Mais vous devez prendre en compte le fait qu'ils puissent mourir à tout instant. Les Yuu'Gure ne savent pas qui vous êtes réellement. Et c'est ça qui les inquiète. Vous ne pourrez pas mourir de leur main si vous acquérez votre forme de Séraphin, sauf de celle de Jenova. Mais vos amis n'ont pas les pouvoirs des Séraphins, eux. N'oubliez pas que même s'ils sont capables de vaincre un Yuu'Gure, ils peuvent aussi êtres tués.

Sephiroth acquiesça en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas que des innocents meurent par la faute des Yuu'Gure. Mais s'ils voulaient vraiment combattre, il ne pourrait pas les en empêcher. Il repensa à Kadaj, qui avait failli mourir deux fois par sa faute. S'il mourait, Isyl ne s'en remettrait pas. Et lui… Il se sentirait coupable de n'avoir pas pu régler la dette qu'il lui devait… Il secoua la tête, chassant ces mauvaises pensées.

-Oh, j'ai failli oublier. Les deux Séraphins représentent chacun une facette de l'existence. L'un d'eux est la Vie, et l'autre la Mort. Vous saurez qui est qui lorsque vous libérerez celui qui sommeille au fond de vous…

-Nanaki ! cria soudain une voix à l'extérieur de la pièce. On a reçu un message ; une alerte !

Le fauve se leva prestement et se rendit à l'entrée.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ca vient de Wutai. Ton amie, Yuffie, nous a appelés en disant qu'elle avait besoin de ton aide de toute urgence. Elle dit que des monstres sont apparus dans la montagne, et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à les contenir ! Ils réapparaissent sans cesse !

-Ne traînons pas, alors. Isyl, Sephiroth, viendrez-vous avec moi ? Il pourrait très bien y avoir un Yuu'Gure !

Nanaki échangea un regard avec les deux jeunes gens, qui hochèrent la tête silencieusement.

-Faites attention, mes enfants, déclara Eressëa Ojie. Nul ne sait ce qui vous attend. Et vous n'avez pas encore découvert le Séraphin qui est en vous…

Ils saluèrent rapidement le vieil homme, et sortirent sans attendre. Wutai les attendait, et avec lui, peut-être, un Yuu'Gure…

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous vous y retrouvez, avec tous ces noms..._

_La langue dans laquelle la prophétie est récitée doit vous sembler étrange. En fait, il s'agit d'un texte écrit en elfique que j'ai transformé afin de l'accorder avec la prophétie. Pour résumer, ça ne veut absolument rien dire ! Mais je me suis dit que la langue des Cetras devait être mélodieuse et harmonieuse, tout comme celle des Elfes. J'espère que c'est réussi ! _

_Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi vos impressions, et si vous n'avez pas tout compris, n'hésitez pas à me demander des explications plus détaillées. Je me ferais une joie de vous répondre ! _


	27. Chapitre 26 : le Feu et la Glace

_Notes__ : Merci à tous pour vos reviews. je peux vous dire que plus j'en reçois, et plus je suis motivée à écrire ! J'ai trois chapitres en avance, ils sont pratiquement prêts à être postés. Mais si je mets tout d'un coup, ça gâchera le suspense. _

_Bonne lecture ! (j'espère)_

* * *

Chapitre 26 : le Feu et la Glace

_« Sur tout l'onde éternelle étale son glacis. La vie et la mort sont une même flamme. »_

_Louis Guillaume  
__Extrait de la revue __Le Point_

--

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que la ville de Wutai était plongée dans le chaos. Partout où le jeune homme posait les yeux, des bâtisses brûlaient, des gens couraient et des monstres se faisaient un plaisir de les pourchasser. Ceux qui tentaient vaillamment de se défendre étaient taillés en pièces par les Golems qui attaquaient en meute. Une épaisse fumée noire, due aux brasiers, obscurcissait le ciel de l'après-midi. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que Sephiroth avait déjà vu cette scène… Lors de la guerre contre Wutai, une dizaine d'années auparavant, une sanglante bataille s'était déroulée dans cette ville, entre les Wutaiens renégats et les troupes d'élite de la Shin-Ra. Le jeune homme en avait gardé des stigmates incurables…

Mais cette fois-ci, il venait pour sauver la ville, pas pour la soumettre à l'autorité de la compagnie déchue. A cette pensée, il dissimula ses cheveux dans sa capuche. Les habitants de cette ville connaissaient bien leur couleur singulière ; inutile de les affoler encore plus… Nanaki, Isyl et Sephiroth sautèrent au bas du toit encore intact d'où ils avaient pu observer l'ampleur des dégâts. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent posé le pied ou la patte à terre, une horde de Golems se jeta sur eux. Nanaki en mit trois au tapis grâce à un sort de foudre, tandis qu'Isyl et Sephiroth se chargeaient des monstres restants. Lorsqu'ils se furent tous évaporés en fumée écarlate, Isyl désigna la rue principale de la ville :

-Regardez ; là-bas ! On dirait qu'ils ont besoin de notre aide !

Nanaki huma l'air d'un air soucieux. Puis il se rendit au bout de la rue, et déclara qu'il reconnaissait l'odeur de Yuffie, parmi les habitants qui se battaient avec ardeur. Ils se précipitèrent sur les lieux de l'affrontement et se débarrassèrent des Golems en quelques minutes. Les habitants se dispersèrent dans les rues adjacentes afin d'aller protéger leurs familles et amis, sauf une jeune fille d'environ dix-huit ans. L'argenté la reconnut ; elle s'était battue aux côtés de Cloud contre Jenova, deux ans auparavant. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne lui prêta aucune attention ; il n'eut donc pas besoin de modifier son apparence.

-Nanaki ! J'ai failli attendre ! s'exclama-t-elle. En tout cas, merci. On a failli y passer !

Elle se reposa quelques instants, les mains sur les genoux. Elle paraissait avoir des difficultés à respirer…

-Yuffie ? Tu vas bien, tu es sûre ? s'enquit Isyl.

-Oui, oui, ça va ; c'est rien ! répondit-elle en se relevant. Mais… Isyl ? C'est toi !?

La jeune femme acquiesça en lui souriant. L'adolescente, quant à elle, lui sauta au coup en riant. Ainsi, elles se connaissaient…

-Ca faisait tellement longtemps ! Je me demandais ce qui t'était arrivé ! s'écria-t-elle.

En s'écartant timidement de l'étreinte de sa vieille connaissance, elle lui demanda pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à contenir les monstres. L'adolescente répondit qu'ils sortaient de nulle part depuis hier, et que, malgré tous leurs efforts, il en arrivait de plus en plus. Elle avait entendu dire qu'ils provenaient de la montagne, mais elle n'avait pas osé s'y rendre, de peur de se faire submerger par le nombre. Elle s'était alors décidée à appeler son ami Nanaki, qui vivait non loin de Wutai. Eux-mêmes avaient pris le ferry qui se rendait à Wutai en quelques heures. Arrivés dans la région, ils avaient rapidement rejoint la capitale.

Soudain, des cris retentirent au loin. Des cris de Golems et de personnes terrorisées. Nanaki s'élança en direction de la place centrale du village ; il pensait que les hurlements venaient de là-bas. Yuffie ramassa son shuriken géant tombé au sol et le suivit. A cet instant, un Golem ailé décida de s'en prendre aux deux jeunes gens. Isyl brandit Usugurai ; frappa le sol du tranchant de sa lame. Une onde de choc s'éleva dans les airs et percuta de plein fouet le monstre. Il s'écrasa au sol, mort avant même que Sephiroth ait pu l'achever.

-Pour une fois, Aran n'a pas menti, dit-elle. J'ai du mal à contrôler ma force !

En effet, ses dons donnaient son corps et à son arme une nouvelle énergie ! Elle rengaina Usugurai. Ensemble, ils coururent jusqu'à la place centrale. Elle était bondée de gens et de Golems ; ils se battaient, provoquant un gigantesque désordre. La pagode principale se dressait au nord, intacte. Les bâtiments avoisinant, quant à eux, étaient en piteux état : la plupart, quand ils n'étaient pas écroulés, étaient dévorés par les flammes. Isyl s'avança lentement sur la place, ignorant les combats qui faisaient rage.

-C'est bizarre…, dit-elle doucement. J'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit. Pourtant, je ne suis jamais venue ici !

Elle secoua la tête. Non loin de là, Nanaki et Yuffie se battaient férocement ; ils se joignirent donc à eux. L'adolescente avait raison : ils détruisaient des Golems par dizaines, mais d'autres revenaient sans cesse à l'assaut !

Finalement, grâce aux efforts conjugués des deux jeunes gens, des guerriers de Wutai et de Nanaki et Yuffie, le flot de monstres se tarit. Les survivants éteignirent les flammes grâce à des sorts de glace, tandis que d'autres emmenaient les blessés et les morts dans un lieu plus calme.

-On dirait qu'ils ont fini par abandonner ! s'exclama la Wutaienne, en s'asseyant lourdement à même le sol.

-Ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers, lui dit Nanaki. A mon avis, ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir à l'offensive…

Alors qu'Isyl aidait l'adolescente à se relever, un hurlement déchirant retentit. Tous se plaquèrent les mains sur les oreilles, tant il était perçant. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel ; ce qu'il y vit dépassait toute logique.

-Léviathan !! hurla quelqu'un.

Le gardien de Wutai volait gracieusement dans les cieux, son long corps ondoyant comme des saphirs au soleil. Il se dirigea lentement vers la place centrale. Le jeune homme ne l'avait aperçu qu'une seule fois, il y avait de cela des années. Les habitants, heureux que leur esprit gardien leur vienne en aide, se ruèrent vers lui. Mais Sephiroth avait un mauvais pressentiment. Les yeux de Léviathan brillaient d'une lumière féroce, furieuse. Son impression se renforça lorsque le serpent d'Eau amorça sa descente vers la place. Il la survola en hurlant, balayant au passage les badauds d'un puissant coup de queue. Sephiroth et Isyl esquivèrent prestement cet 'assaut' en roulant au sol, alors que Léviathan repartait dans les airs.

Alors que l'argenté se relevait, il aperçut les écailles du dieu gardien. Elles étaient couvertes d'une épaisse pellicule de glace, rendant son corps blanc comme la neige. Ce n'était pas normal… D'après son souvenir, ses écailles étaient bleues outremer, pas recouvertes de glace ! Enfin, d'après son souvenir… Qui était bien lointain !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Isyl, soucieuse.

Elle oscillait entre l'inquiétude et le soulagement. Le jeune homme pouvait le lire sur son visage…

-C'est le dieu gardien de Wutai, répondit-il. Léviathan. Il protège ce lieu depuis des siècles. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

-Il ne devrait pas être là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Normalement, seul le dirigeant de Wutai est en mesure de l'invoquer. Et seulement en cas de dernier recours. Mais là… La situation n'est pas particulièrement désastreuse.

Isyl observa les allers et retours de l'immense serpent. Il hurlait de plus en plus fort, comme si une douleur le tiraillait.

-Yuffie, appela Nanaki. Ton père a-t-il décidé d'invoquer le gardien ?

-A ce que je sache, non… Il avait l'air plutôt confiant, il pensait que l'on arriverait à repousser ces monstres ! Je n'y comprends rien !

Elle courut vers la pagode, là où son père devait se trouver. Elle y entra, et ressortit seulement quelques secondes plus tard.

-Il…il a disparu ! s'écria-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il y avait de la glace partout dans la pagode !

--

Isyl et Sephiroth échangèrent un regard. De la glace… Cela rappelait des souvenirs au jeune homme. D'abord le Léviathan, puis ça : aucun doute, Fubuki était dans les parages ! Restait à savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire… Soudain, le dieu protecteur fondit sur la montagne. Il ne la percuta pas, mais envoya une énorme vague de glace sur ses reliefs sculptés. D'après ce qu'on avait dit à Sephiroth, il pouvait créer des vagues d'eau… La glace se déposa sur la roche ocre, créant une couche de givre miroitante.

Puis, sans s'attarder sur les lieux, le serpent divin amorça une descente en direction de la place à la pagode. Cette fois-ci cependant, il ne se contenta pas de la survoler. Ouvrant grand sa gueule, il invoqua une autre vague de glace. Sephiroth et Isyl n'eurent que le temps de bondir dans les airs, avant qu'elle s'écrase sur les pavés. Par chance, peu d'habitants furent touchés par sa froidure mortelle. Il fallait dire que la place était presque déserte… Yuffie lança son shuriken géant en direction de la gueule encore ouverte du serpent, mais il ricocha sur ses crocs pointus. Les deux amis se rétablirent sur un toit et dégainèrent leurs armes. Ils avaient un nouvel ennemi…

-Nanaki, Yuffie, s'écria Isyl. Allez vous mettre en lieu sûr ; ça va devenir dangereux, ici !

L'adolescente lui cria qu'elle aurait besoin de leur aide, mais Nanaki lui murmura quelque chose qui lui fit changer d'avis. Il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils défendent la ville de leur côté, si d'autres Golems attaquaient… Sephiroth et Isyl pourraient se débrouiller seuls. La Wutaienne fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une matéria flamboyante.

-Isyl ! Attrape ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en la lui lançant.

La jeune femme la rattrapa au vol. C'était une matéria d'invocation ; les flammes qui brûlaient éternellement à l'intérieur prouvaient qu'elle permettait d'invoquer le dieu du Feu, Ifrit. Un choix judicieux…

-Prends-en soin ! J'ai payé cher pour l'avoir !

-Les invocations sont puissantes, et tu n'as pas encore totalement récupéré, dit l'argenté. Tu es sûre que tu veux l'utiliser ?

-Hum… Tu as raison, répondit-elle en lui tendant la sphère écarlate. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude…

Le jeune homme approuva et la glissa sous sa manche. Elle se fondit dans son bras, prêtant en même temps son brûlant pouvoir à Sephiroth.

-Excusez-moi ; est-ce vous qui vous appelez Isyl ?

Ils se retournèrent brusquement, surpris : une femme d'âge mur se tenait bien droite sur le rebord du toit. Elle était vêtue de la tunique bleue sombre traditionnelle des guerriers de Wutai ; ses cheveux bruns flottaient librement dans le vent. A sa ceinture pendait un poignard Wutaien. Son regard était fixé sur la jeune femme qui se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette inconnue.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit la jeune femme. Mais vous feriez mieux de partir d'ici ; ça risque de devenir dangereux.

-Je n'avais donc pas rêvé… Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais… je m'appelle Izumi. Et j'ai bien connu vos parents.

Isyl écarquilla les yeux, en faisant un pas en arrière. Sephiroth, intrigué, se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

-Mes… parents ? Comment est-ce possible !? Je suis née à Midgar !

-Ainsi, c'était vrai…, murmura la dénommée Izumi, l'air affligée. Tes parents étaient heureux, ils allaient avoir un enfant… Ils disaient que si c'était une fille, ils la nommeraient Isyl ; si un garçon naissait, son nom serait Marduk. Je m'en souviens bien, parce que ce sont des noms peu communs à Wutai. Malheureusement, la guerre se profilait à l'horizon… Quelques mois avant ta naissance, tes parents ont disparu sans laisser de trace. J'étais certaine que c'était un coup de la Shin-Ra, parce que tout était en ordre chez eux, sans aucune trace de départ précipité ; et il y eut de nombreuses disparitions inexpliquées à cette époque…

Isyl porta une main à sa bouche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Le jeune homme lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'à un moment pareil, son amie était en train de découvrir la vérité sur ses origines…

-Je pensais… qu'ils s'étaient peut-être vendus à la Shin-Ra…, souffla-t-elle. Alors c'est vrai ; Marduk est bien mon frère biologique !

-Oh non ! Tes parents n'auraient jamais fait ça ! Ils détestaient la Shin-Ra ; en plus, ils allaient se marier ! Mais ils ont donc eu un autre enfant ? Où est-il ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, répondant qu'elle n'en savait rien.

-Dites-moi, demanda-t-elle, mes parents sont-ils encore en vie ?

-Je ne pense pas, non ; c'était il y a plus de vingt ans, et ils n'ont jamais donné signe de vie. Oh… Je suis désolée, Isyl.

Cette dernière répondit que ce n'était rien. Elle ne les avait jamais vus, même pas en rêve…Pour elle, c'était comme si elle n'avait pas du tout de parents. Soudain, le regard de la femme se tourna vers Sephiroth. Elle désigna une mèche de cheveux qui dépassait de son col et s'exclama, la voix tremblante :

-Toi… Tu es le Démon Argenté ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es censé être mort… !

-J'ai changé…, répondit-il. Je ne suis plus celui que vous avez combattu.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Il était haï par le peuple, dans ces régions, et sans doute par elle aussi… surtout si cette femme avait connu la guerre. Mais il devait leur montrer qu'il n'était plus le même. Isyl acquiesça silencieusement en posant une main sur son bras.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Izumi d'un ton plus calme, nous sommes obligés de vous demander assistance. Le Dieu de l'Eau s'est retourné contre nous.

-Nous allons nous en charger, lui assura la brune. Mettez-vous à l'abri, en attendant.

-Nous nous reverrons, Isyl. J'ai encore beaucoup à te dire.

Elle se détourna d'eux, et sauta au bas du toit. Puis disparut dans les ruelles sineuses de la cité. Isyl soupira, et échangea un regard avec son ami :

-Bon, et si on allait résoudre ce problème ?

A cet instant, le serpent géant hurla de plus belle. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de la place centrale. Les deux jeunes gens dégainèrent leurs sabres, attendirent que Léviathan soit assez proche pour frôler les toits de son énorme corps. Ils s'élancèrent dans les airs, droit sur le dieu gardien. Leurs lames percutèrent violemment sa cuirasse, mais l'entaillèrent à peine ! Le serpent d'eau était protégé par une épaisse et solide couche de glace. Mais elle entravait ses mouvements, les rendant plus raides ; d'où la souffrance qu'il ressentait sûrement… Isyl atterrit sur le toit, et s'apprêta à bondir à nouveau. Mais Sephiroth la retint par la manche :

-C'est inutile. La glace empêche le métal de toucher Léviathan.

Sephiroth leva son bras droit. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra pour appeler Ifrit dans le monde des vivants. L'invocation était puissante et si imprévisible qu'elle en devenait parfois difficile à contrôler. Mais s'il parvenait à dominer la colère du dieu du feu, il pourrait le contrôler sans problème.

* * *

La jeune fille faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque le ciel se couvrit de nuages flamboyants. Une silhouette, encore plus ardente, déchira la masse nuageuse de ses bras. Une énorme créature jaillit dans un tourbillon de fumée et de lave. Elle s'écrasa au sol à une vitesse phénoménale, et rugit de colère alors que des flammes ardentes couvraient son corps brun. L'invocation ressemblait à un démon cornu et vociférant tout droit sorti des Enfers ! Un instant, la jeune femme se demanda s'il n'allait pas se mettre à les attaquer. Mais il se rua sur le serpent d'Eau en rugissant de plus belle, du feu brasillant entre ses poings serrés.

Léviathan rugit à son tour, en se préparant à lancer une vague glaciale. Ifrit fut plus rapide. Des flammes aveuglantes entourèrent son corps comme une barrière protectrice lorsqu'il se jeta sur l'ancien dieu protecteur. Les deux esprits se percutèrent avec une violence inouïe ! L'explosion créa un tremblement qui ébranla le sol et le toit sur lequel Isyl et Sephiroth se tenaient. Ce dernier luttait pour garder le contrôle de la créature ; la jeune femme n'osa pas aller le soutenir, de peur de le gêner dans sa concentration. Lorsque la fumée rougeâtre se dissipa, il ne restait aucune trace des deux invocations. Pas même une marque de brûlure sur les pavés ! Sephiroth baissa le bras, et s'essuya le visage d'une main.

-Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas invoqué un dieu… Mais au moins, ça a marché.

Il sautèrent au bas du toit. La place était désormais déserte. Après ce combat de titans, nul n'osait se rendre sur lieux de l'affrontement… par contre, un vent froid se leva, emportant avec lui des pétales de fleurs immaculés provenant des arbres alentours. Deux personnes s'approchèrent lentement de la place ; elles sortaient de la pagode. La première portait un kimono aussi blanc que les écailles de Léviathan. Ses longs cheveux, tout aussi blancs, balayaient son visage… Un visage à la peau bleu pâle !

-Fubuki ! s'écria la jeune femme en serrant la poignée de Usugurai.

La deuxième personne était plus petite. Elle portait une armure sombre, qui paraissait trop étroite pour le jeune garçon qui la portait. Ce jeune garçon, c'était… Marduk ! Il avait la tête baissée, l'air encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Ses mains gantées étaient crispées contre son corps trop maigre. De la glace maculait ses cheveux noirs et argents. Fubuki… Elle avait osé le maltraiter !?

-Comme on se retrouve ! lança Fubuki de sa désagréable voix. Alors ? On ne salue pas la Reine du Givre ?

Pour toute réponse, les deux amis foudroyèrent du regard la Yuu'Gure. Celle-ci éclata d'un rire suraigu, fière de son entrée en scène. Elle déploya ses ailes écarlates et reprit :

-Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon cher petit Léviathan ? J'ai eu du mal à l'avoir ; cet idiot de vieillard ne voulait pas me céder sa matéria !

Isyl eut un sursaut de colère. Elle avait volé la matéria du dieu protecteur !? Fubuki pencha la tête sur le côté, et prit un air interrogateur :

-Mais vous n'avez pas l'air très causant, aujourd'hui ! Vous avez perdu votre langue, ou quoi ?

-Si vous voulez, je peux la leur faire retrouver, maîtresse, fit Marduk de sa voix éteinte.

Isyl regarda son petit frère sans comprendre. Pourquoi suivait-il cette lâche de Fubuki ? En plus de ça, il l'appelait 'maîtresse' ! Elle soupira, et dit :

-Marduk ! Nous sommes frères et sœurs… Alors pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? Je n'ai rien…

-La ferme ! coupa-t-il. Tu m'as abandonné, comme tu as abandonné toute ta famille pour ces sales Humains ! Et en plus de ça, tu oses renier les Yuu'Gure, alors qu'ils sont…

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Il était au bord des larmes ; la jeune femme ne comprenait pas vraiment pour quelle raison. Soudain, il poussa un cri de douleur : Fubuki avait levé sa main gauche au-dessus de sa tête, et le jeune garçon se tordait de douleur, agenouillé par terre. Avec horreur, Isyl vit l'armure qui couvrait le garçon de la tête aux pieds se resserrer progressivement, comme un serpent étouffe sa proie. Fubuki éclata de rire, et un craquement d'os se fit entendre. Marduk hurla en retenant à grand peine ses larmes ; sa main droite était crispée sur ses côtes !

Isyl ne savait comment réagir face à une telle débauche de cruauté. Le jeune garçon avait voulu la tuer, il désirait par-dessus tout voir son cadavre, mais c'était tout de même son _frère_… ! Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de décider si elle allait laisser Fubuki le torturer gratuitement ou se porter à son secours, la pointe de Masamune piqua la gorge découverte de Fubuki.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, lâcha Sephiroth avec des yeux aussi glacials que le vent qui soufflait sur la place.

-Ca te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs, mon pauvre petit… ? répondit Fubuki sans se démonter. Quel dommage…

Le tranchant de la lame de lumière brilla soudain. Sous la gorge de la Yuu'Gure apparut une estafilade suintante de sang vert. Elle replaça sa main gauche sur son flanc, tout en se passant un doigt sous la gorge de l'autre. Observa le sang qui maculait son index, et le porta finalement à sa bouche.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, jeune homme, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Jamais…

Sephiroth soutint son regard sans ciller. Isyl, quant à elle, se porta au secours du jeune garçon qui se tenait prostré. Il se débattit quant elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Arrête, Marduk ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je veux seulement t'aider !

-Menteuse ! cria l'autre comme un enfant insolent. Tu es comme les autres, tu vas encore me faire mal !

-Non, Marduk ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis ta sœur, bon sang ; et je ne veux plus t'abandonner ! Je ne veux plus abandonner personne…

Sa voix s'éteignit. Quoi qu'elle dise, il ne l'écouterait pas ; il continuerait de la regarder avec ses yeux sombres et haineux… Elle l'aida à se relever et l'éloigna doucement du milieu de la place. Il y allait sans aucun doute y avoir un combat ici ; Isyl ne voulait pas qu'il puisse être accidentellement blessé. Marduk la regarda sans comprendre pourquoi elle lui accordait autant d'attention. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé ou tué à cause des Yuu'Gure… Mais ça, bien sûr, elle ne lui dit pas.

-Vous auriez mieux fait de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde, mes petits, lança Fubuki avec un regard venimeux.

-Justement, ça nous regarde, répliqua la jeune femme en tirant Usugurai au clair.

La Yuu'Gure éclata de rire. Elle invoqua ses éventails de glace ; les tint près de son visage. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, un vent encore plus glacial que le précédent se leva. Il fit voleter des pétales de fleur ; l'un d'eux se déposa sur la joue de la jeune fille. _Il est congelé…,_ se dit-elle en le saisissant et en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Une mince couche de givre se déposa sur les pavés. Ce vent gelait tout ce qu'il touchait ! Heureusement qu'ils avaient leurs chauds manteaux de voyage… Mais même malgré cela, elle avait froid jusqu'aux os.

Fubuki rouvrit les yeux. Son visage était désormais constellé de cristaux de glace. Sa figure évoquait plus la démence que la colère… Elle baissa ses éventails en les faisant frémir ; le vent charria avec lui des flocons de neige, tout droits venus de la montagne recouverte de glace. Avec un sourire torve, elle effectua un pas en avant. Sephiroth et Isyl se mirent en garde. Soudain, elle fondit sur Isyl, tel une flèche de glace. La jeune femme leva sa lame et para ses armes habilement ; surprise, la Yuu'Gure fut repoussée violemment en arrière.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié…, fit-elle. Finalement, ce combat sera plus amusant que je ne le pensais !

Elle retenta une attaque, que la brune esquiva facilement. Mais un pic de glace jaillit soudain du kimono opalin de Fubuki. Elle ne put le parer à temps : il se planta dans son bras, lui faisant lâcher Usugurai au passage. Tandis qu'elle l'arrachait difficilement, Sephiroth engagea le combat. Les éventails et Masamune se heurtèrent violemment, projetant des éclats de glace dans tous les sens. L'un d'eux érafla la joue du jeune homme ; il resta stoïque et envoya une onde de lumière droit sur la Yuu'Gure. Un hurlement retentit. Celui de Fubuki.

Elle se redressa lentement. Et repartit à l'assaut. Cette fois-ci, Isyl vint se placer aux côtés de son ami ; sa blessure était presque guérie, elle ne saignait plus. La femme au kimono attaqua les deux jeunes gens en même temps, ses éventails virevoltaient, créant des tempêtes de glace. Isyl en esquiva une particulièrement redoutable ; elle alla percuter un toit. Il gela instantanément… La brune se rétablit au sol, enchaîna une série de frappe, que la Yuu'Gure eut du mal à repousser. La vraie bataille commençait ; et Isyl, ayant retrouvé ses dons, n'allait pas se retenir…

--

Les trois adversaires bondirent dans les cieux. Fubuki envoya des lances de glaces, qui permirent à Isyl de se maintenir en l'air en prenant appui dessus. D'un coup d'épée, elle en renvoya une à sa propriétaire légitime, agrémentée d'une onde d'obscurité. La Yuu'Gure s'écrasa au sol, avant d'effectuer un roulé boulé et de se rétablir comme si de rien n'était. Etrangement, son lourd kimono n'entravait pas ses mouvements… En agitant ses éventails, elle créa une tornade de vent et de glace, qu'elle propulsa sur ses ennemis. Sephiroth et Isyl échangèrent un regard. Ils tinrent tous deux leur lame à la verticale, et frappèrent le sol à l'unisson. Cette technique, efficace contre Aran, se révéla très utile contre la glace de Fubuki : l'onde détruisit la tempête comme si elle n'était qu'une faible brise !

-N'espérez pas me vaincre avec ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, sûre d'elle. Ca a marché avec Aran, mais moi, je ne crains ni la lumière, ni l'obscurité !

Elle était fière de sa puissance. Peut-être même trop, pensa la jeune femme. Elle frappa le sol de son sabre, générant une nouvelle onde d'obscurité. La Yuu'Gure ne chercha même pas à l'éviter, elle l'encaissa de plein fouet en riant comme une aliénée. L'onde la projeta contre un mur ; lorsqu'elle le percuta, elle le détruisit, formant un large trou. Avant que les deux amis n'aient pu vérifier dans quel état elle se trouvait, la Reine du Givre s'échappa du trou en tenant ses éventails bien droits devant elle. Sephiroth et Isyl n'eurent que le temps de rouler sur le côté avant de se faire transpercer par la glace. Ils se relevèrent prestement. Fubuki, les attendait sagement, jouant avec ses éventails. Une couche de glace recouvrit les manches de son kimono.

-Fini de jouer, lança-t-elle. Venez goûter au froid létal de l'hiver !

Sephiroth leva son bras avant qu'elle ait pu lancer une autre attaque. Il activa sa matéria d'invocation, avec néanmoins plus de difficultés qu'auparavant. Il se concentra, alors qu'Isyl le couvrait des assauts incessants de la Yuu'Gure. Ifrit jaillit une nouvelle fois des cieux, rugissant aussi fort que la première. Les poings enflammés, ils se jeta sur Fubuki avec rage. Cette dernière fut prise dans sa tempête de feu sans pouvoir se défendre ! Isyl faillit crier de victoire, mais elle se retint. Ifrit était en train de geler de l'intérieur. Les flammes rougeoyantes qui léchaient son corps devinrent soudain bleutées. Il rugit en reculant, blessé par le froid.

La Yuu'Gure dissipa la tempête de feu d'un geste de la main. Ifrit disparut en grognant, mécontent d'avoir été si facilement vaincu. A côté de Isyl, Sephiroth tomba à genoux. L'invocation l'avait sans doute épuisé. Elle se pencha pour l'aide à se relever, mais il dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… j'ai juste besoin de récupérer un peu.

Isyl jeta un coup d'œil à Fubuki. Son kimono était calciné par endroits, et son visage souffrait de traces de brûlure. Ainsi, elle craignait le feu… Isyl eut soudain une idée. Elle rengaina Usugurai, et fit appel à l'énergie de sa matéria de Feu. Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put, afin de libérer la plus puissante attaque de la petite sphère. Mais cela n'était pas de tout repos ; même avec ses dons, la matéria restait difficile à maîtriser pour elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude…

A l'instant où elle crut défaillir, une vingtaine de langues de feu fusèrent de nulle part, en direction de Fubuki. Celle-ci était en train de préparer une nouvelle tempête de glace ; elle regarda sans rien pouvoir faire les flammes se jeter sur elle avec avidité. Le feu dévora la petite tempête, et heurta son adversaire. Une gigantesque explosion ébranla la place. Des éclats de glace et des flammes giclèrent dans tous les sens.

La fumée se dissipant avec le vent, ils purent constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Fubuki était étendue au sol, et paraissait mal en point. Elle ne bougeait plus. Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent prudemment. La Yuu'Gure était tellement imprévisible et pernicieuse qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir ses coups en traître. Cependant, elle paraissait sérieusement blessée. Elle respirait difficilement, sans doute à cause des brûlures multiples qui rongeaient son corps. Ses éventails avaient complètement fondu, ne laissant qu'une simple flaque d'eau sur les pavés.

-Je n'y crois pas…, haleta la Yuu'Gure. Comment une créature aussi faible que toi… a pu me vaincre avec autant de facilité ?

-Demandez donc à Aran, c'est lui qui m'a rendu _si_ généreusement mes pouvoirs, répondit Isyl avec froideur. Et vous devriez le savoir, vous étiez là quand il a dévoilé ses raisons.

-Il aurait mieux fait d'être moins sûr de lui, pour une fois, lâcha-t-elle, méprisante. Bien je suppose que vous êtes fiers de vous ?

-Nous n'avons fait que protéger cette ville, dit Sephiroth, impassible.

La Reine du Givre éclata de rire, mais il s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Le feu l'avait complètement achevée…

-Ta mère aurait honte de toi, si elle t'entendait dire cela, fit Fubuki. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que tu lui manques beaucoup…

Sephiroth la regarda sans rien dire, l'air exaspéré. L'autre sourit et soutint son regard ; elle était de plus en plus faible. Sa poitrine recouverte de reste de soie brûlée se soulevait irrégulièrement.

-Tuez-moi, dit-elle enfin, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Je ne peux pas me soigner si je suis brûlée par le feu. Avec l'état dans lequel vous m'avez mis, je ne survivrai pas longtemps…

Sephiroth et Isyl se regardèrent, interloqués. Fubuki laissait de côté sa fierté légendaire pour qu'ils la tuent ? Incroyable… Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas faire ça, même si elle détestait ardemment la Yuu'Gure… Elle trouvait ça… lâche. Secouant la tête, elle observa le visage ravagé de la Reine du Givre qui était tordu en un rictus étrange. Aucune haine, aucun mépris, mais… autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez, tuez-moi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, voyons !

L'argenté soupira et leva sa lame, en fermant les yeux. _Démente jusqu'au bout,_ pensa amèrement Isyl. Mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait la triste histoire des Yuu'Gure, elle arrivait presque à éprouver une once de compassion pour eux. Elle détourna les yeux, peu désireuse de voir un tel spectacle. Son corps disparut comme celui de Senshi, ne laissant que le tissu calciné de son kimono autrefois immaculé. Isyl se demandait où allait le corps et l'esprit dissous des Yuu'Gure. Sur Elentari, leur planète natale ?

Fubuki avait disparu, mais pas sa glace : des cristaux constellaient les bâtisses avoisinantes, et plus loin, la montagne sacrée était toujours couverte de neige et de glace. Etrange… cela partirait peut-être avec le temps.

-Que… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait !? s'exclama une voix derrière les deux jeunes gens.

Marduk s'était relevé, ses blessures avaient du guérir au cours du combat. Son regard effaré alla du kimono à Sephiroth et Isyl. Il paraissait perdu, et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux mako.

-Pourquoi vous l'avez tuée !? s'écria-t-il. Qui êtes vous pour vous en prendre à la Reine du Givre !?

-Pourquoi ? répéta Isyl, sidérée. Parce qu'elle te maltraitait cruellement, parce qu'elle a fait souffrir des tas de gens, qu'elle voulait détruire Gaiya et tous nous tuer ! Et nous, nous ne sommes que de simples habitants de Gaiya qui veulent que leur planète puisse vivre sans qu'aucune menace ne pèse sur elle !

-Mais non, elle ne me maltraitait pas du tout ! Elle me punissait seulement quand je désobéissais !

Isyl soupira, excédée. Cet enfant ne voulait rien comprendre ! Les yeux dans le vague, il contempla le kimono étalé au sol et reprit :

-Elle… elle était comment une mère, pour moi… Elle a pris soin de moi quand j'ai été recueilli par les Yuu'Gure !

-Une mère !? s'exclama Sephiroth. Ma parole, tu es fou… Mais quelle mère enverrait son enfant au combat, et lui briserait les côtes sans raison !?

Un éclair de lucidité traversa les yeux du garçon ; ses épaules tremblèrent, puis s'affaissèrent totalement. Il éclata en sanglots et tomba au sol. Qu'avait-il donc vécu… ? Isyl s'agenouilla devant lui, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Cette fois-ci, Marduk ne résista pas. Il pleura de plus belle, comme si toute la souffrance qu'il avait accumulée auprès des Yuu'Gure se libérait soudain, en même temps que sa démence s'évaporait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Isyl. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais.

Le jeune garçon inspira profondément, tentant de retrouver son calme. Isyl supposait que Marduk était manipulé mentalement par les Yuu'Gure. Elle avait eu raison… Mais visiblement, il n'était plus contrôlé par eux !

-On va te ramener à Ajiit, d'accord ? lui dit Isyl en essayant de prendre un ton réconfortant.

Il hocha la tête, lentement. Là-bas, il pourrait être soigné, et on lui retirerait cette maudite armure.

Soudain, un cri retentit. La jeune femme se retourna et vit Yuffie courir vers eux, l'ai paniquée. Un téléphone mobile à la main, elle leur expliqua avec moult grands gestes qu'à Edge, la situation s'était bien envenimée. Des monstres envahissaient de nouveau la ville, et ils étaient encore plus puissants qu'auparavant ! Nanaki était déjà parti rejoindre ses amis, mais Yuffie voulait au moins demander si la jeune femme et son ami, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas reconnu, voulaient les aider. Isyl regarda Marduk, qui ne réagit pas, les yeux baissés, puis Sephiroth. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Les Yuu'Gure avaient probablement l'intention de détruire la ville une bonne fois pour toute !

La jeune Wutaienne les salua d'un geste de la main puis disparut au détour d'une rue. Isyl et Sephiroth s'apprêtèrent à quitter Wutai sans attendre. Mais le jeune frère d'Isyl ne bougea pas, prostré. Sa sœur lui prit le bras pour l'inciter à se lever. Il la suivit lentement, comme si chaque geste lui coûtait un effort considérable. Il devait être tellement épuisé…

Ils sortirent de la cité par le nord. Ils devaient faire un détour par Ajiit avant de rallier Edge, pour expliquer la situation aux réfugiés. Plus loin, ils trouveraient un port ralliant le continent où les attendaient leurs amis. En chemin, la jeune femme se mit à espérer avec ardeur qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé. C'était devenu une habitude, mais, avec la présence d'une Yuu'Gure à Wutai, ils pouvaient s'attendre à tout…

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que le combat n'était pas trop barbant. Je trouve qu'il n'est pas assez intense. Mais bon, il faut laisser de la place pour les autres !  
_

_Si vous êtes sages, le chapitre 27 arrivera demain ! Je plaisante, mais il me reste juste quelques petites corrections à effectuer.  
_


	28. Chapitre 27 : L'enfant martyre

_Notes : Woah! Vous vous rendez compte de la frayeur que vous m'avez faite !? J'ai reçu plein d'alertes me disant que Yuu'Gure no Shijo était mise dans des favoris ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Vous trouvez vraiment cette histoire intéressante ? _

_En tout cas, merci à tout le monde (Ayame s'incline jusqu'au sol). Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis touchée ! Comme tout le monde a été bien sage, je me suis décidée à mettre la suite en ligne... Donc :  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_PS: Vous allez découvrir que Marduk n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air... D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'avais bien envie de mettre deux citations en même temps pour introduire ce chapitre. Mais je n'ai pas pu me décider, les deux me plaisaient autant... Enfin, jugez par vous-mêmes : _

_"La plus grande souffrance est de se sentir seul, sans amour, abandonné de tous__."_

_Mère Teresa_

_Sur ce, j'arrête de parler. _

_Re-bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Chapitre 27 : L'enfant martyre 

_« Ce n'est pas la souffrance de l'enfant qui est révoltante en elle-même, mais le fait que cette souffrance ne soit pas justifiée. La souffrance use l'espoir et la foi. »_

_Albert Camus  
__Extrait de __L'homme révolté_

--

-Mon dieu…Qui a osé te faire ça ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, l'air morose. Depuis leur départ de Wutai, il s'était muré dans un silence total, et gardait obstinément les yeux baissés. Le voyage s'était déroulé dans un calme tendu. Sephiroth ne savait pas quoi dire à Marduk ou bien n'osait pas lui parler. Et Isyl… Elle avait bien essayé de lui adresser la parole à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne répondait que par des hochements de tête peu éloquents. L'argenté comprenait très bien pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. Isyl pensait qu'il avait été manipulé mentalement pendant des années : vu qu'il ne s'était plus montré hostile depuis que Fubuki était morte, cela signifiait que ce probable contrôle s'était interrompu. La prise de conscience qui s'en suivait avait du être traumatisante pour cet enfant à peine entré dans l'adolescence.

Sephiroth lui-même connaissait ce sentiment qu'il avait vécu quelques semaines auparavant : une honte aiguë et lancinante comme une plaie à vif et qui n'offre jamais de répit. Il éprouvait donc une sorte de compassion à son égard. Seulement, Marduk, même vraisemblablement sous l'influence des Yuu'Gure, avait voulu attenter à la vie d'Isyl. Et chaque fois que le jeune garçon se trouvait dans son champ de vision, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir sa dague s'enfoncer dans le cœur de la jeune femme, et ce sourire dément qu'il arborait sans complexe… Et sans savoir pourquoi, il ressentait une sorte de pincement au cœur.

Il chassa encore de son esprit ce douloureux souvenir. Pour l'heure, Marduk se laissait docilement soigner par Wabun, le guérisseur, et sa jeune apprentie Nami. Tous deux étaient très posés, comme s'ils avaient déjà eu affaire à de nombreux cas graves. Mais là… Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Isyl et Sephiroth, adossés contre le mur de la maison-coquillage, observaient la scène, un peu en retrait. Son amie lui avait confié qu'elle aurait préféré aider à soigner son petit frère, mais qu'elle craignait qu'il la haïsse toujours autant. Et elle détestait les regards glacials qu'il lui lançait, du temps où il servait les Yuu'Gure.

Wabun avait forcé seul les attaches d'acier de l'armure de l'adolescent. Contrairement à ce que pensait Sephiroth, elle n'était pas faite de plaques de cuir, mais d'un étrange matériau que l'argenté n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Ce matériau lui faisait comme une seconde peau, et était très souple. En dépit de cela, il paraissait extrêmement résistant. Des armatures en acier trempé permettaient de la fermer dans son dos ; mais Marduk lui-même ne pouvait les détacher. Lorsque le guérisseur avait retiré l'armure, Isyl, Nami et lui avaient laissé échapper une exclamation de surprise. Même Sephiroth, réputé pour son calme inflexible, avait soupiré en secouant la tête ; maintenant qu'il avait vu cela, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'avoir pitié pour ce pauvre enfant.

-Qui donc a pu oser t'infliger ça ? répéta Wabun.

Marduk ne répondit pas. Il tourna la tête pour ne pas faire face aux personnes présentes dans la pièce, et ferma les yeux. Sous son armure, il portait des haillons usés par le temps. Ainsi que les tortures qu'il avait subi… Le tissu, anciennement blanc, était constellé de taches de sang séchées. Sa peau quant à elle portait les stigmates de multiples hématomes, fractures et autres fêlures. Et dire que les Yuu'Gure avaient eu l'audace de dire que Marduk les suivait de leur plein gré… Leur cruauté donnait la nausée au jeune homme. Ils étaient peut-être fous, mais cela n'excusait pas de tels actes, surtout vis-à-vis d'un enfant !

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ses blessures ne s'étaient-elle pas guéries correctement ? D'habitude, ceux qui avaient reçu des cellules de Jenova guérissaient en quelques minutes…Etaient-elle si sérieuses et si profondes que cela ? Des tiges de métal renforçaient l'intérieur de l'armure. Ce devait être elles qui se resserraient autour du corps du jeune garçon jusqu'à lui compresser le corps tout entier. Sephiroth n'avait jamais vu un tel instrument de torture… Et Marduk, sagement, laissa Wabun examiner les plaies les plus récentes. Ce dernier se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se tenait immobile, une main posée sur sa bouche.

-Nami, peux-tu aller me chercher des vêtements propres et de quoi le laver ? lui demanda le guérisseur.

Elle acquiesça, quitta la pièce sans attendre. Elle avait l'air encore plus choquée que le guérisseur lui-même. Normal, pour une enfant de son âge… Même si elle avait sûrement vécu des atrocités indicibles dans le passé, elle n'en demeurait pas moins candide. Isyl poussa un soupir, se laissa glisser le long de la paroi de nacre, et s'assit lentement. Elle était beaucoup plus ébranlée qu'elle ne le montrait. L'argenté s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, compatissant ; il passa un bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes.

-C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais… Les salauds… ! murmura-t-elle, le front posé contre ses genoux.

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête et fixa longuement sa sœur de ses yeux sombres, sans qu'aucune expression ne soit visible sur son visage émacié. En le voyant ainsi, Sephiroth se demanda s'il n'était pas déconnecté de la réalité. Mais une chose était sûre : son regard, bien que vide, n'en était pas moins lucide, contrairement à la démence qui le hantait autrefois. Les Yuu'Gure l'avaient abandonné. Du moins, Sephiroth l'espérait. Isyl soupira encore, et posa sa joue contre le bras de son ami :

-Je n'ai même pas pu le protéger de ces fous, dit-elle à voix basse. Il a raison ; je l'ai abandonné.

Le jeune homme passa une main timide dans sa chevelure. Pour lui, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. S'ils avaient étaient séparés, ce n'était pas la faute d'Isyl. Ni de personne, d'ailleurs. Seulement du destin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nami revint, une bassine en bois remplie d'eau et une pile de linge dans les mains. Quand Wabun demanda à Marduk s'il pouvait se laver seul, ce dernier émit un faible 'oui'. Isyl se leva et sortit avec Sephiroth. Nami et Wabun les rejoignirent ; tous deux avaient l'air éreintés.

-Lorsque Marduk a disparu des laboratoires, nous avons pensé qu'il avait été emmené je ne sais où par les scientifiques, commença le guérisseur en se passant une main sur le front. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il ait pu subir ça…

-Qui est-ce qui lui a fait ça ? demanda Nami, inquiète.

Isyl s'accroupit près de l'enfant, qui était assise à même le sol et répondit :

-Nos ennemis. Ils s'appellent les Yuu'Gure, et font souffrir beaucoup de monde.

-A ce propos, Kadaj m'a parlé d'eux, dit Wabun, pensif. Isyl, la plupart d'entre nous veulent se battre avec toi.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? lui demanda la brune en se relevant. Nous allons devoir prendre beaucoup de risques…

Le guérisseur balaya du regard la forêt. Puis il déclara :

-A quoi bon vivre à l'extérieur, si c'est sous le joug de monstres qui torturent des enfants et détruisent des mondes ? Nous avons le droit d'être libres, nous aussi, et pour cela, nous devons protéger la planète. Nous connaissons peu de choses sur ce monde, mais nous l'aimons et voulons nous battre à vos côtés. Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes parfaitement conscients des risques que nous encourons.

Ces paroles impressionnèrent le jeune homme. A l'en croire, ils avaient beaucoup discuté de ce sujet. Comme il le disait, ils ne connaissaient pas bien ce monde mais ils voulaient le protéger. C'était plutôt… admirable. Bien sûr, Sephiroth et Isyl allaient avoir besoin d'une grande aide, mais de là à ce que des innocents se sacrifient… Isyl croisa les bras et réfléchit longuement. Sephiroth, lui, pesait le pour et le contre. Toute aide serait bénéfique, mais les réfugiés, après avoir tant souffert, méritaient la paix.

Mais le monde était en guerre… Et l'issue de cette guerre déciderait du sort de la planète entière, et probablement de celui d'autres mondes. Sephiroth et Isyl devaient donc trouver le moyen de devenir des Séraphins avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Néanmoins, les Yuu'Gure risquaient à tout moment de lancer l'assaut final… Et cette tâche pourrait être facilitée, avec l'aide de la Calamité des Cieux. Jenova… Il ne croyait toujours pas à sa réapparition.

Alors, en attendant de trouver la solution miracle, ils se battraient sans relâche. Avec l'aide des réfugiés d'Ajiit. C'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. L'argenté allait exposer son point de vue à Isyl, quand celle-ci dit :

-D'accord. Mais avant, je voudrais en parler à tout le monde, pour savoir qui va venir et qui va rester protéger la forêt.

Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire. Elle avait pensé à la même chose que lui, apparemment. Wabun acquiesça, et Nami et lui partirent rassembler les autres.

-C'est dur… Je les ai tous libérés, et voilà que je les mène peut-être à la mort, soupira la jeune femme.

-Je comprends, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Si nous ne nous battons pas, c'est Gaiya elle-même, ainsi que d'autres mondes, qui en subiront les conséquences. Nous sommes en guerre, et toute guerre à son lot de mort… j'en sais quelque chose.

-Tu as raison… De toute façon, si nous ne faisons rien, nous allons tous mourir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui d'Isyl était rempli de crainte et de détresse. A cette vue, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Leur destin avait beaucoup de chance d'être funeste… _Mais au moins, nous mourrons ensemble_, lui souffla une voix, tout au fond de lui. Cette voix, c'était celle de son âme, qu'il n'avait plus écoutée depuis plus de sept ans. Il poussa un soupir. Jamais il n'avait été autant préoccupé par les problèmes de ce monde et de ses habitants… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir autant fait changé ?

--

Une fois que tout le monde fut rassemblé devant l'étang, Isyl vint leur parler. Ils étaient une soixantaine, tous présents. Et à la fois inquiets et impatients de savoir ce qu'elle avait à leur dire. Avec une pointe d'angoisse, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à parler :

-Comme vous le savez tous, une grande menace pèse sur ce monde. Ce sont les Yuu'Gure. Autrefois, ils faisaient partie de la race des Cetras, un peuple qui protégeait ce monde et les autres. Mais ils sont devenus fous, et pour se venger de ceux qui les avaient abandonnés, ils décidèrent de s'en prendre à tous les mondes qui croiseraient leur chemin. Et il y a deux mille ans, une de ces Yuu'Gure est arrivée sur Gaiya. Vous connaissez l'histoire qui s'est déroulée, il y a quelques années… Mais Jenova, alors que nous croyions l'avoir tuée pour de bon, est revenue à la vie…

Elle s'interrompit. Les visages qui lui faisaient face étaient tous affligés. Tous connaissaient Jenova, la Calamité des Cieux… Mais aucun ne pouvait se faire une idée de sa puissance démesurée. Kadaj et ses deux frères, Yazoo et Loz, paraissaient particulièrement consternés. Ils avaient connu la Calamité, eux…Non loin, Sephiroth observait attentivement la jeune fille. En le voyant, elle ressentit comme un pincement au cœur… Même si elle lui avait dit qu'elle se débrouillerait seule, elle aurait bien eu besoin de son soutien, en cet instant…

-Elle est en vie, et bien décidée à anéantir tout ce qui vit sur cette planète. Avec l'aide des autres Yuu'Gure, elle compte absorber toute la connaissance contenue dans la Rivière de la Vie. Et si elle le fait… ce sera la fin ! Ca a déjà failli arriver plusieurs fois. Mais elle était seule, à cette époque. Maintenant, ils sont neuf. C'est pour ça que Sephiroth et moi, qui voulons les renvoyer d'où ils viennent, demandons votre aide. Je sais que vous n'aspirez qu'à vivre en paix, mais… Si on ne se bat pas, tout le monde mourra !

« Nous allons nous rendre à Midgar, là où les Yuu'Gure ont établi leur base. D'après ce que nous savons, ils ont tenté plusieurs attaques contre les habitants de la ville la plus proche. Il faut que ça cesse ! C'est pour ça que je demande votre aide. Qui d'entre vous veut voyager jusqu'à Edge ? Ce ne sera pas de tout repos. Attendez-vous à de nombreuses batailles.

Les réfugiés murmurèrent entre eux quelques instants. Tandis que la jeune femme attendait leur réponse, elle vit Marduk s'approcher de l'étang. Il avait les yeux baissés, comme à son habitude, mais lorsqu'il s'assit sur une pierre plate, il échangea un regard avec Isyl. Ses yeux étaient toujours cernés, mais moins sombres… Et habillé avec de vrais vêtements, il avait presque l'air d'un pré-adolescent comme les autres. Il portait une veste et un pantalon normaux, que les autres avaient du dénicher dans un coin des laboratoires, avant de partir pour Ajiit.

La jeune femme s'assit au sol, à quelques mètres de Marduk. Elle avait un peu peur des éventuelles mauvaises réactions qu'il pourrait avoir… Mais le garçon n'en avait peut-être rien à faire qu'elle soit là ou pas… Sephiroth rejoignit son amie, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il observa les nouveaux habitants d'Ajiit, qui se demandaient si le mieux était d'envoyer tous les combattants à Midgar ou de laisser quelques personnes s'occuper des plus jeunes. Isyl sourit ; ils savaient se débrouiller seuls ! Avant de les mener jusqu'à la cité perdue, elle s'était demandé s'ils arriveraient à être autonomes. Mais, après toutes les années qu'ils avaient passées livrés à eux-même, dans les laboratoires, ils avaient appris à prendre des responsabilités en groupe. Rien que pour cela, elle aurait préféré rester avec eux, plutôt que de vivre sur Terre.

-Apparemment, tu les as convaincus, dit Sephiroth avec sympathie. Finalement, tu n'as pas eu besoin de mon aide…

-Et pourtant, je me suis demandé si j'allais y arriver, soupira-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me demande qui va vouloir venir ?

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots, que Kadaj, seul, s'approcha d'eux.

-Nous avons décidé de qui viendrait, déclara-t-il. Déjà, il y aura mes frères et moi. Et puis, Amaria veut venir, elle aussi. Ensuite, il y aura Opale…

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années s'avança timidement. Les cheveux en bataille, d'un argent presque blanc, les yeux aussi bleus qu'Isyl, elle était vêtue d'une tunique et d'un pantalon vert. Dans son dos était accroché un arc long. Il brillait d'une multitude de couleurs luminescentes, principalement du bleu et du vert, comme… une opale. La brune se demanda d'où provenait cet arc. Ce n'était quand même pas les scientifiques qui lui avaient donné ?

Amaria, la jeune fille aveugle, s'avança elle aussi près d'eux. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une robe bleu sombre qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Une bande de tissu blanche lui recouvrait les yeux. En percevant le regard d'Isyl, elle lui expliqua qu'une des femmes les plus âgées, qui avait appris à coudre dans sa petite enfance passée à Wutai, lui avait confectionné cette robe. Isyl lui sourit, avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne voyait plus… Avant qu'elle ait pu lui demander pourquoi elle voulait venir avec eux, Amaria déclara :

-Je sais que je ne suis pas très utile en combat rapproché… Mais j'ai un don pour voir les choses invisibles, et je me suis beaucoup entraînée avec les matérias que nous avons trouvées. Alors, s'il te plait… Laisse-moi venir avec vous.

Isyl acquiesça. Cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire ; la jeune fille était gentille, et ses facultés étaient incontestablement efficaces. Tous les cinq étaient sans doute de très bons combattants. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils seraient largement assez… Les autres étaient trop jeunes pour livrer bataille ou bien devaient rester s'occuper des enfants.

-Isyl ? Est-ce que je pourrais venir avec vous, moi aussi ? lui demanda Nami.

-Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais tu es jeune…, répondit Isyl, inquiète. Et puis, tu risques d'être gravement blessée.

-Mais je peux me guérir : j'ai réussi à maîtriser une matéria de soin, et j'emmènerai des plantes médicinales. S'il vous plait, emmenez-moi ! Je pourrai soigner les autres !

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant. Cela l'embêtait de devoir mener une enfant au combat, et qui ne pouvait pas s'auto guérir. Mais elle avait raison ; ses compétences pourraient changer l'issue d'une bataille. Alors elle hocha la tête. La jeune fille la remercia et courut avertir Wabun. Les autres allèrent se préparer. Amaria mena Isyl et Sephiroth jusqu'à une tente, où elle leur donna des vêtements neufs. Ceux d'Isyl commençaient à être sérieusement usés !

Seule dans la tente, elle enfila ses nouveaux habits. Une tunique en tissu noir, un pantalon de même couleur et des bottes en cuir montantes constituaient sa tenue. Elle ajouta à cela un lourd manteau de cuir noir orné de bandes bleues sur les bras et les extrémités, qui pourrait éventuellement la protéger de certaines attaques. Celui-ci lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds, et le col remontait jusqu'à son menton. Elle attacha Usugurai à sa taille. Elle sortit, et rejoignit Sephiroth près de l'étang, presque désert. Désormais, chacun vaquait à ses occupations pour aider ceux qui partaient à se préparer. Son ami portait une tenue comparable à la sienne. Mais son manteau comportait une capuche ; utile pour cacher ses longs cheveux !

--

Assise au sommet d'une butte herbeuse, Isyl contemplait les étoiles. Le ciel était particulièrement dégagé, cette nuit, et les astres brillaient par milliers. La lune, sous sa phase de croissant, était déjà haute dans le ciel. En bas, les autres s'étaient installés autour d'un feu de camp. Opale discutait avec Kadaj, Amaria méditait un peu l'écart du feu, et les autres dormaient. Mais Isyl soupçonnait Sephiroth d'être plongé dans ses pensées… ! Mais pour l'instant, la jeune femme ne voulait pas aller dormir.

Elle voulait profiter des derniers instants où elle pourrait admirer la beauté du monde. Car après… personne ne saurait prévoir ce qui arriverait. Elle voulait donc profiter de ce qui allait peut-être être sa dernière occasion de voir Gaiya dans toute sa splendeur. Et cette nuit, la vue était particulièrement sublime. Une plaine recouverte d'herbe et de plantes en tous genres s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Même en pleine nuit, on distinguait chaque détail… Cette plaine était la dernière trace de verdure avant d'entrer dans le désert stérile de Midgar. Demain, dans l'après-midi, ils arriveraient à Edge. Et demain, ils seraient confrontés aux Yuu'Gure…

Une silhouette sombre se détacha du petit groupe. Et se dirigea vers la butte sur laquelle était assise Isyl. C'était sûrement Sephiroth. Au fond d'elle, elle avait envie que ce soit lui. Ils avaient partagé tant de bons et de mauvais moments qu'elle aurait aimé passer cet instant en sa compagnie. Cette pensée la fit sourire ; elle n'avait jamais passé autant de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas : d'habitude, une trop grande et trop longue proximité l'irritait…

Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui approchait. A sa grande surprise, elle reconnut le visage de Marduk. A Ajiit, lorsque la jeune femme lui avait demandé s'il voulait les accompagner, il lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois. _« Je connais leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Emmenez-moi »_, avait-il dit. Isyl pensait qu'il serait mieux avec eux, que seul à Ajiit. Et puis… Malgré le fait qu'elle pensait qu'il avait été manipulé par les Yuu'Gure, elle avait peur que leur contrôle mental fasse de nouveau surface, et elle préférait que cela arrive près d'elle plutôt que dans la cité perdue. Le jeune garçon s'assit en silence à côté de sa sœur. Pendant un moment qui parut durer une éternité à la brune, il ne dit pas un mot.

-Je n'avais jamais vu ça, murmura-t-il finalement.

Ses yeux errèrent un instant le long de la plaine. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu la beauté du monde ? Sûrement jamais, comme il le disait…

-Quand j'étais dans les laboratoires, on ne nous laissait pas sortir à l'extérieur, reprit-il.

-Je n'avais jamais vu la beauté de Gaiya, moi non plus, dit Isyl.

-Mais comment es-tu partie des laboratoires ? Il a bien fallu qu'ils te laissent sortir…

La jeune femme planta son regard dans le sien avant de répondre :

-Moi-même, je m'en souviens à peine. Je devais avoir environ six ans… Mais un jour, ils ont du relâcher leur surveillance. Comme tous les enfants, j'étais curieuse, et je voulais aller voir le monde. Enfin, les laboratoires… Ils ont cru à une tentative d'évasion. Finalement, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir et sous l'effet de la peur, j'ai du libérer une quantité d'énergie suffisamment puissante pour me faire traverser le pont qui relie les mondes entre eux, sans l'aide d'un Terminal.

-Je pensais… que tu étais partie de ton plein gré, avoua Marduk à voix basse.

-J'ai grandi sur Terre, amnésique et loin de ceux que j'aimais. J'étais seule, Marduk ; j'aurais mille fois préféré rester avec vous. Même dans les laboratoires. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas voulu t'abandonner ! Ni toi, ni personne…

Le jeune garçon poussa un profond soupir. Il leva la tête vers le firmament ; des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Moi aussi, j'étais seul… J'étais entouré de gens qui partageaient la même souffrance, et la voix des Yuu'Gure hantait mon esprit. Mais au fond, j'ai toujours été seul. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de nos parents ou même de toi. Je devais être trop jeune. Mais j'entendais les autres parler d'une enfant qui me ressemblait, et qui avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Alors j'ai pensé que tu étais partie de ton plein gré, en m'abandonnant… Comme nos parents.

-Nos parents ne nous ont pas abandonnés, déclara Isyl. Ils vivaient à Wutai, et ont certainement été enlevés par nos tortionnaires. Ils ont été séquestrés pendant des années… Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu naisses. Je ne les ai jamais vus, moi non plus ; cependant, je sais qu'ils ne nous auraient jamais abandonnés.

-Comment ai-je pu penser ça… ?

La voix du jeune garçon était emplie de remords, à présent. Isyl comprenait mieux… Il s'était fait de fausses idées au sujet de leurs parents et elle.

-Ils étaient tout le temps avec moi… J'entendais leurs voix, dans ma tête, dans mon cœur… Partout…

La jeune femme devina qu'il parlait des Yuu'Gure. Elle lui demanda donc de lui expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé avec eux.

-Ils me disaient que j'étais le plus puissant… Que je devais les rejoindre, qu'ils m'aideraient à me venger de ceux qui m'avaient abandonné… Je ne sais pas si c'était seulement Jenova, mais j'entendais sa voix, et celle des autres… Ils m'ont dit que j'avais le pouvoir de sortir de cette prison, et m'ont appris à m'en servir. Un jour, j'ai réussi à utiliser mon pouvoir de télé transportation. Je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit dénué de toute vie. Et j'ai vu Fubuki. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'attendait, et m'a fait revêtir cette armure… Depuis, je les suis partout.

-Plus maintenant, lui assura Isyl. Exerçaient-ils une sorte de contrôle mental sur toi ?

-Je crois, oui… Parce que dès que je m'éloignais un peu trop d'eux, j'avais l'impression de redevenir moi-même, de pouvoir penser librement. Mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

Il ferma les yeux, sans doute assailli par de douloureux souvenirs.

-Dès que je désobéissais ou que j'avais une pensée de travers… Ils resserraient cette armure autour de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à guérir correctement parce qu'elle m'étouffait beaucoup trop… Et en plus, ils me répétaient que la souffrance me rendrait plus puissant, et me permettrait de comprendre leur plan de pensée… Ils disaient aussi que toute cette douleur rendait supérieur aux autres gens.

Il se mit à pleurer, en essayant de dissimuler ses larmes. Mais Isyl, prise de compassion, le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, et ne dit plus un mot.

-Maintenant, c'est fini, le rassura-t-elle. Je te promets qu'ils ne t'approcheront plus jamais. Je ne les laisserai plus s'insinuer dans ton esprit.

-Je suis désolé, grande sœur… Je t'ai fait souffrir, toi, et aussi Sephiroth. J'ai vu qu'il t'aimait beaucoup… Je m'en suis voulu après t'avoir frappée, mais j'ai été torturé. Du coup, je me suis dit que c'était ta faute. Excuse-moi…

-Ce n'est rien, Marduk. Tu ne savais pas. Tu as été berné toute ta vie par les Yuu'Gure…

Peu de temps après, Marduk redescendit la butte. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne dormait presque pas, avant. Les Yuu'Gure l'en empêchaient. Le calvaire qu'il avait du subir était inimaginable… Isyl attendit qu'il se soit installé à l'écart des autres, pour redescendre elle aussi. Elle s'allongea à côté de son ami, qui lui murmura :

-Alors… Tu as réussi à lui parler ?

Elle acquiesça, et ferma les yeux. Elle lui parla de ce qu'il avait vécu. Même lui, qui avait vu tellement d'horreurs par le passé, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La jeune femme soupira. Demain, ils arriveraient à Edge. Et demain, elle pourrait venger son petit frère, pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées.

--

Le ciel, couvert de nuages sombres, n'augurait rien de bon. L'air était lourd, et il y planait une odeur de mort. C'était toujours pareil, avant une bataille. Sephiroth soupira, et changea d'apparence. Entrer dans la ville n'avait pas été trop difficile. Le groupe de combattants avait du essuyer plusieurs attaques de Golems. Ceux-ci étaient deux fois plus gros et plus puissants que les précédents. Ils se gorgeaient de mako à chaque fois qu'ils tuaient quelqu'un… Mais malgré ces agressions constantes, il ne leur était rien arrivé de grave. La jeune Nami, avec sa magie, soignait la moindre blessure. Isyl avait eu raison d'accepter qu'elle vienne…

Actuellement, ils repoussaient pour la vingtième fois un assaut des Golems. Ils s'étaient séparés en trois groupes. Nami, Opale et Amaria s'occupaient des monstres volants du haut des toits, grâce à leur attaques à distance. Kadaj et ses frères 'nettoyaient' les zones est et ouest. Quant à Sephiroth, Isyl et Marduk, ils se dirigeaient vers le nord de la ville, en direction de Midgar. Les trois groupes devaient se rejoindre devant les ruines lorsqu'ils en auraient terminé de leur côté. Mais les Golems ne cessaient d'affluer, tels une marée vivante…

Ils avaient traversé la moitié de la ville. Avalanche, qu'ils auraient du retrouver, ne donnait toujours pas de signe de vie. D'un côté, cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme, qui redoutait de croiser ses anciens ennemis. Mais d'un autre, c'était mauvais signe. Il pouvait très bien leur être arrivé quelque chose. L'armée locale avait donné l'ordre aux habitants de s'enfermer chez eux. Ils n'avaient certainement pas envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec des monstres assoiffés de sang, mais deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une… Au moins, ceux qui se battaient ne risquaient pas de blesser la population par erreur. En pensant, à cela, Sephiroth eut l'impression de revivre les évènements qui avaient eu lieu plus de sept ans auparavant : des êtres modifiés génétiquement avaient pris d'assaut le QG de la Shin-Ra. Mais c'était une vieille histoire…

Tout à coup, il aperçut un aéronef traverser le ciel à toute allure, en direction des ruines. C'était probablement celui d'Avalanche… Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vaisseaux de ce genre dans le monde. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, et coururent dans cette direction, suivis de Marduk. Avant d'arriver à la lisière des ruines, une horde de Golems surgit devant eux. L'argenté en repoussa trois d'un coup, mais alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face aux suivant, il en vit un se jeter sur Isyl. La jeune femme, le dos tournée, était trop occupée à se débarrasser de ceux qui l'assaillaient. Ils se précipita pour la protéger, mais le monstre fut projeté à plusieurs mètres.

Tifa, la gérante du bar d'Avalanche, acheva le monstre d'un coup de pied bien placé. Heureusement qu'elle avait été là… A eux quatre, ils abattirent les derniers Golems. La dague maudite de Marduk les tuait d'un seul coup !

-Bon sang ! Qui est l'abruti de service qui a flanqué c'machin en plein milieu du chemin ! s'exclama une voix bourrue.

Le pilote de l'aéronef était descendu, et observait les dégâts subis par son vaisseau. Apparemment, il avait percuté quelque chose… En observant les lieux, l'argenté constata qu'il s'était heurté à une barrière recouvrant tout Midgar. Et cette barrière, c'était… la sphère ! Elle était devenue un énorme demi-cercle écarlate qui englobait les ruines dans leur ensemble. Seul le gratte-ciel le plus haut, celui de la Shin-Ra, dépassait encore de la membrane opaque. Et comme le prouvaient les marques sur l'aéronef, elle devait être devenue plus solide… Les autres membres d'Avalanche étaient eux aussi descendus du vaisseau. En voyant les trois jeunes gens approcher, Nanaki leur dit :

-Vous voilà… j'étais persuadé que vous viendriez.

-Ce n'était pas là hier, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit Cloud. Il est possible que ce soit apparu cette nuit. Nous voulions la traverser, mais ça n'a pas marché…

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, Reeve Tuesti, que Sephiroth avait déjà entrevu lorsqu'il travaillait encore pour la Shin-Ra, examina la membrane et dit :

-Une chose est sûre, c'est que cette chose est très solide. Je me demande comment on va la traverser.

-Tu parles, un coup de canon et on n'en parle plus ! lança un homme avec une arme greffée sur le bras.

Sephiroth ne connaissait pas les noms de la plupart d'entre eux, mais tous avaient combattu pour la survie de la planète, deux ans auparavant. Aujourd'hui, ils risquaient tous la mort…

-Si nous brisons cette barrière, une horde de monstres en sortira, Cid, déclara calmement Vincent au pilote.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, Humain, fit une voix inconnue.

Une silhouette sombre se tenait sur le nez du vaisseau. Elle déploya ses ailes et se posa en douceur sur le sol. Une Yuu'Gure… Elle portait une sorte de robe rouge sombre, constituées de voiles soyeux qui ne couvraient ni ses jambes ni ses bras. Ce vêtement ressemblait à ceux des danseuses professionnelles de Pharos… Ses cheveux d'un blanc argenté étaient finement tressés en mèches tombant sur son visage…. Cette Yuu'Gure prenaient soin de son apparence, visiblement !

-Eiriko… la Danseuse Tranchante, murmura Marduk, l'air apeuré.

-Tiens ? lança-t-elle. Mais ne serait-ce pas notre petit Marduk ? Que fais-tu avec l'ennemi ? Ils te ramènent à la maison ?

Elle parlait d'une voix calme et sûre d'elle. Eiriko avait sûrement une haute estime d'elle-même…

-Qui c'est, celle-là ? s'exclama le pilote de l'aéronef, qui s'appelait visiblement Cid.

-Une ennemie, répondit Isyl. Elle fait partie de ceux qui veulent détruire la planète.

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda Reeve. Je ne vous avais jamais vus auparavant…

Isyl se tourna vers lui, ignorant la Yuu'Gure qui les observait d'un air satisfait, et lui répondit calmement :

-Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Ces êtres, les Yuu'Gure, cherchent à annihiler toute trace de vie sur la planète. Et nous voulons les en empêcher, à tout prix.

Ils se tournèrent vers Eiriko. Celle-ci les regarda un par un, s'attardant particulièrement sur Isyl et Sephiroth, ainsi que Marduk. Un sourire dévoila ses dents aussi blanches que sa chevelure.

-Voilà donc mes fameux adversaires… Pas très impressionnants ! Dis-moi, Sephiroth, je ne pensais pas que tu pactiserais avec tes ennemis !

Le jeune homme blêmit. Il aurait du y penser… les Yuu'Gure avaient vu son vrai visage, et ils pouvaient trahir sa véritable identité à chaque instant ! Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui, suspicieux. Cloud porta la main à son épée.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Sephiroth est mort, pour de bon ! s'exclama Isyl.

-Isyl a raison, intervint Nanaki. Ne vous fiez pas à ces paroles. Cette créature cherche à vous embrouiller, tout comme l'a fait Jenova.

Sephiroth faillit pousser un soupir, tant il fut soulagé. Les membres d'Avalanche sortirent tout de même leurs armes… Mais ils firent face à la Danseuse Tranchante, qui éclata d'un rire clair et chantant :

-Mes pauvres… Vous vous tenez devant Eiriko, la Danseuse Tranchante, et vous pensez pouvoir me vaincre avec ces armes dérisoires ?

Elle tendit la main derrière elle, et saisit ce qui ressemblait à un cordage. Puis elle tint les deux extrémités dans chaque main. Levant les bras, elle tira d'un coup sec la corde, qui se transforma en une sorte de fouet. Mais ce fouet était pourvu de lames dentelées sur toute sa longueur ! Une arme redoutable… Elle fit glisser cette arme entre ses doigts, sans pour autant être coupée par les lames acérées. Puis elle se mit en position de combat, en tenant son fouet d'une main, l'autre tendue vers ses adversaires.

-Venez donc vous battre, Humains !

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Isyl tira au clair Usugurai, Marduk sa dague, et Sephiroth, hésitant, s'empara quand même de Masamune. S'ils l'emportaient sur cette Yuu'Gure, Avalanche lui ferait peut-être confiance… Eiriko sourit, puis s'élança d'un bond vers Isyl. La jeune femme para ses redoutables attaques, et riposta par une série d'estocades. Son ennemie effectua une pirouette gracieuse ; se rétablit non loin des membres d'Avalanche.

-Voyons voir ce que vous valez, leur lança-t-elle.

Elle commença par attaquer Tifa, qui se défendit vaillamment. Avant d'être repoussée à quelques mètres. Les deux amis voulurent aller l'aider, mais la Danseuse Tranchante, sans se retourner, balaya le sol de son fouet. Ils ne pourraient pas approcher, au risque de se faire trancher les chevilles… Isyl avait envie de se battre, cela se lisait clairement sur son visage. Mais elle ne devait pas prendre de risques inutiles…

--

Eiriko était une combattante redoutable. Ses attaques, rapides et gracieuses, étaient difficiles à parer. Mais le groupe de combattants tenait bon, inlassablement. Les assauts de Cloud n'étaient pas forcément rapides, mais au moins, la Yuu'Gure ne pouvait pas les repousser. Et elle se faisait attaquer à distance par les autres membres du groupe, via leur magie ou leur armes. Cependant, malgré ces assauts répétés, la Danseuse Tranchante tenait bon. Plusieurs fois, elle repoussa sans problème ses assaillants, les envoyant à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

Sephiroth vit son adversaire lancer son fouet à lames en direction du blond. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il s'enroula autour de son épée, et la lui arracha des mains. Isyl, consciente des risques qu'elle prenait, s'exposa aux attaques de Eiriko un instant, juste le temps de lui porter quelques coups. Malheureusement, la Danseuse Tranchante l'avait vu, et projeta son arme dans sa direction. Isyl esquiva juste à temps.

Soudain, leur ennemie laissa tomber son fouet à terre. Elle l'étendit de tout son long au sol, avec des gestes si rapides que le jeune homme eut du mal à les distinguer. Puis son arme s'illumina, projetant une vive lumière rouge. Cette lumière grossit à toute allure, et libéra une onde de choc fulgurante, qui se jeta sur tous les combattants. Lorsqu'elle s'évanouit, tous les membres d'Avalanche étaient à terre. Pas blessés, mais juste sonnés. Sephiroth, Isyl et Marduk avaient bondi en l'air avant de se faire toucher. Marduk, en se rétablissant à terre, dégaina sa dague, et la tendit vers Eiriko, l'air menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Marduk ? Tu me désobéis ?

Elle leva sa main droite dans sa direction, comme l'avait fait Fubuki à Wutai. Mais, à la surprise de la Yuu'Gure, rien ne se passa. Marduk ne se convulsa pas, ne fut pas blessé. Il se contenta de dévisager Eiriko, avec une vague étincelle de défi dans les yeux. Apparemment, elle n'était pas au courant qu'il avait quitté leurs rangs…

-Je n'ai plus à t'obéir, Eiriko, lança-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

-Quoi !? Où est ton armure ? Oh, je comprends… C'est pour cela que Fubuki est morte ! Tu l'as trahi, tuée, et tu t'es ligué avec ces insectes ! Tss… Tu n'as pas idée des souffrances que je te ferais endurer, si je pouvais utiliser ce fichu contrôle mental !

-C'est nous qui avons tué Fubuki, lui dit Isyl. Et nous avons libéré Marduk ; il n'est pas votre esclave !

Eiriko pencha la tête sur le côté et rit doucement. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur la jeune femme. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu toucher sa cible, un son strident de deux métaux qui s'entrechoquent retentit. La Yuu'Gure fut propulsée plusieurs mètres en arrière, et se rétablit maladroitement.

-Je ne t'avais donc pas appris à être toujours sur tes gardes ? fit une voix familière.

Incrédules, Isyl et Sephiroth tournèrent la tête en même vers celui qui avait parlé. La jeune femme laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Entre eux et la Danseuse Tranchante se tenait Dajan. Dajan était un Vah Shir, un de ces êtres mi-homme mi-félin qui vivaient sur la planète d'Alyssa. Isyl le connaissait bien, car il avait été son instructeur pendant plusieurs semaines. Il l'avait formée à devenir un membre de la Guilde des Assassins, une organisation qui oeuvrait sous la direction du Sultan de Pharos, la capitale d'Alyssa. A cette époque, Sephiroth n'avait pas approuvé l'entraînement drastique qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais l'enseignement de Dajan avait porté ses fruits : Isyl savait se battre à son arrivée sur Gaiya. Ce qui lui avait été très utile. Mais que faisait-il sur Gaiya ? Il aurait du se trouver sur sa planète !

Soudain, Isyl sursauta. Deux petits bras vêtus d'une tunique en tissu se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Derrière elle se tenait…

-Caleen ! s'écria la jeune femme en se retournant.

Caleen, ce jeune Vah Shir qui vivait sur la planète d'Ecky'l, était présent, lui aussi ! Sephiroth commença à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas changé de monde par erreur. L'enfant sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant le visage ravi d'Isyl. Sephiroth et elle avaient rencontré Caleen au début de leur voyage. Il était de nature sympathique et enjouée, et les deux jeunes gens s'étaient tout de suite entendus à merveille avec lui. Même Sephiroth, habituellement impassible, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant son caractère jovial. L'enfant s'écarta d'Isyl et s'exclama :

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manqué ! J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose !

-On est plus solides qu'on en a l'air, répliqua Isyl sur un ton de plaisanterie. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, tous les deux ?

Dajan s'approcha d'eux, en surveillant la Yuu'Gure d'un œil et de sa lame. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé ; elle aussi avait l'air estomaquée.

-Quand nous avons appris de la bouche de ce Voyageur, Eressëa Ojie, que les Yuu'Gure étaient en train d'envahir Gaiya et que ses barrières étaient levées, nous avons estimé qu'il était de notre devoir de venir vous donner un coup de main, répondit Dajan. Et apparemment, vous en aviez bien besoin !

Sur ces mots, ils repoussa d'un coup de sa lame Eiriko qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, et se jetait sur lui avec rage.

-Et d'ailleurs, on n'est pas seuls, s'exclama Caleen. Regardez !

Ils levèrent les cieux vers le ciel, dans la direction que l'enfant leur indiquait. Une grande créature rouge, différente des Golems, se battait justement avec ces derniers. Elle effectuait un ballet aérien et gracieux, propulsant des boules de feu sur ses ennemis. Sephiroth reconnut le Dragon qu'ils avaient rencontré à Ecky'l. Il était membre du Conseil des Sept, une assemblée qui dirigeait ce monde d'une main juste.

-Tout le Conseil s'est mobilisé pour venir en aide à Gaiya, expliqua Dajan. Les Yuu'Gure ont l'air bien décidés à détruire Gaiya. Et s'ils le font, vous ne pourrez plus vous opposer à eux. Ce qui veut dire… Que l'Univers sera quasiment condamné. C'est pourquoi nous devons mettre fin à leur folie une bonne fois pour toute !

Isyl sourit. Plus ils se battaient, et plus ils obtenaient de l'aide. Caleen expliqua que le reste du Conseil se battait dans les rues de Edge. Ils étaient sûrement avec Kadaj et les autres… Cette aide-là était vraiment inespérée…

Un à un, les membres d'Avalanche se relevèrent. Eiriko avait seulement voulu les assommer, le temps de se débarrasser de ses adversaires les plus dangereux. Elle fit d'ailleurs tournoyer son fouet entre ses mains, tout en exécutant une danse complexe. Tous les combattants se mirent en garde, mais Marduk cria :

-Reculez ! Elle va utiliser son attaque la plus puissante !

Sur ces mots, il se précipita en direction de la Yuu'Gure, absorbé dans sa tâche. Il leva sa dague, prêt à frapper…

-Venez goûter à la danse du chaos ! hurla-t-elle, déchaînée !

A l'instant où son fouet se changeait en un tourbillon tranchant, Marduk se heurta à la Danseuse Tranchante, sa lame tournée droit vers son cœur. Les deux adversaires s'immobilisèrent, dos à dos. Chacun retint son souffle. Celui qui avait été frappé mourrait assurément sur le coup… !

-Marduk ! s'exclama Isyl en tendant le bras vers son petit frère, paniquée.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déstabilisés par l'apparition soudaine de Caleen et Dajan. On ne les avait pas vus depuis bien longtemps, mais je voulais que nos deux héros les revoient avant la fin..._

_La suite ? Euh... demain ! _


	29. Chapitre 28 : Le Faucheur de Vent

_Notes: Il y a quelque chose qui me gêne dans ce chapitre. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi ! Enfin, bonne lecture quand même ! _

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Le Faucheur de Vent

_« Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. »_

_Osée_

--

-Marduk ! s'exclama Isyl.

Elle tendit le bras vers son petit frère, dans l'espoir de le faire s'arrêter. Mais le jeune garçon se rua sur Eiriko, la Danseuse Tranchante. Celle-ci éclata de rire tout en faisant tournoyer son fouet à une vitesse effrayante. A l'instant où elle frappa, les deux ennemis se croisèrent. Ils s'immobilisèrent soudain, dos à dos.

Du sang s'écoulait lentement de la dague de Marduk. Du sang vert… La Yuu'Gure regarda la plaie qui s'ouvrait sur son cœur, puis s'écroula lourdement au sol. Vidée de ses forces. Marduk se retourna lentement. La haine brûlait dans ses yeux. Par chance, il n'était pas blessé. Il planta son regard dans celui de Eiriko qui, à ses pieds, vivait encore.

-Marduk… Pourquoi as-tu fais- ça ? geignit-elle. N'est-ce pas nous qui t'avons libéré de ce laboratoire puant ? N'est-ce pas nous qui t'avons offert la vie dont tu rêvais ? Et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ?

-La vie dont je rêvais !? cracha-t-il. Vous m'avez offert la souffrance, la tristesse, et la haine, alors que vous m'aviez promis que je connaîtrais la paix et l'amour auprès de vous !

Il s'apprêta à frapper une dernière fois sa proie. Mais Isyl arrêta sa main.

-Ecoutons ce qu'elle a à nous dire, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Pourquoi aurais-je quelque chose à vous dire ? Vous m'avez peut-être vaincue, mais les autres vous surveillent… Ils vous tueront tous jusqu'au dernier !

-Ca, c'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Marduk. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais faible, hein ? Tant que j'avais cette armure sur le dos, c'était vrai…

-Mais aujourd'hui, vous allez pouvoir regretter vos actes, termina Sephiroth.

La Danseuse Tranchante le regarda avec des yeux hésitants. Elle sourit alors que du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche.

-Le regret n'existe pas, chez les Yuu'Gure, mon enfant. Et d'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur nous. Ca t'évitera de te perdre !

Sephiroth la regarda avec mépris. Mais aussi avec amertume. Marduk, s'agitait, comme s'il mourait d'envie d'achever son ennemie. Elle avait du le faire énormément souffrir pour qu'il la haïsse autant, même si, à première vue, elle ne paraissait pas aussi cruelle que Fubuki…

-On ferait mieux de s'en débarrasser tout de suite, fit-il. Sinon, elle va avertir les autres grâce à leur lien télépathique.

-Ha…, murmura Eiriko. Je crois que c'est déjà fait. Tous sont au courant de votre présence… Ils vous attendent… au cœur de la sphère.

-Ils ont intérêt à bien se préparer, alors ! lança Dajan.

La Yuu'Gure émit un faible 'ne t'en fais pas pour ça' avec un sourire goguenard. Puis elle soupira, et ferma les yeux. Marduk, sans hésiter, se pencha et lui trancha la gorge. Pas une goutte de sang ne coula. Mais le corps de la Danseuse Tranchante se volatilisa, à l'image de celui Senshi et de Fubuki. Il ne resta sur le sol qu'une corde ordinaire, et un tas de vêtements usés par le combat. Les membres d'Avalanche, qui ne s'étaient pas approchés durant l'échange, encerclèrent lentement les restes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'cette chose ? On aurait dit le clone de l'autre alien ! s'exclama Cid, le pilote de l'aéronef.

-Justement, elle était de la même race, répondit Isyl.

La jeune femme ne ressentait rien devant la mort de Eiriko. A part peut-être du soulagement. Avant, lorsqu'elle pensait encore être une jeune fille normale, elle aurait peut-être ressentit de la compassion pour leur ennemie. Mais Eiriko avait participé au calvaire de son frère ; alors pourquoi Isyl aurait-elle éprouvé une once de pitié ? Yuffie sautilla sur place, l'air surexcitée.

-Mais oui ! J'en étais sûre ! J'ai vu une bestiole du même genre à Wutai !

-C'était elle qui menaçait la ville et ses habitants. Nous l'avons tuée, expliqua Sephiroth.

-Mais d'où sortent-ils ? demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui s'était présenté comme étant Reeve Tuesti, le leader de la W.R.O. Nous n'en avions jamais entendu parler auparavant.

Isyl baissa les yeux, à la recherche d'une réponse valable. Mais ce fut finalement Nanaki qui prit la parole :

-Vous allez sans doute être surpris. Ce sont des Cetras.

Des exclamations de surprise et d'incrédulité accueillirent sa réponse.

-Ne vous méprenez pas. Ce ne sont pas les Cetras qui ont vécu sur cette planète, comme Aerith. Ceux-ci viennent d'un autre monde, qu'ils ont détruit. Ce ne sont plus des Cetras au sens propre du terme : ils ont été corrompus par un virus qui les a rendus fous et fait muter. Ils parcourent l'univers à la recherche de planètes à annihiler… Tout comme Jenova…

-J'y comprends rien ! lâcha un homme immense, avec une arme greffée sur le bras. Ca veut dire qu'il y a tous les copains de Jenova réunis là-dedans !?

-En effet. Jenova aussi y est présente, répondit Cloud avec un calme qui trahissait sa nervosité.

-QUOI !? s'écrièrent tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant.

Dajan et Caleen s'avancèrent dans le cercle de personnes. Ils paraissaient décalés, au beau milieu des Humains de Gaiya…

-Si elle est en vie, cela veut dire que vous avez un énorme problème à régler, dit Dajan avec sévérité.

-Oui ! renchérit le jeune Caleen. Jenova, c'est la plus puissante de toutes les Yuu'Gure ! Vous ne pourrez pas la vaincre comme ça !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux étrangers. Il était vrai qu'ils devaient surprendre…

-Qui êtes-vous ? leur demanda Tifa. Vous ne venez pas de ce monde… n'est-ce pas ?

-Si nous vous disions d'où nous venons, vous n'en reviendriez pas, dit Dajan avec un sourire qui découvrit ses crocs acérés.

-On s'en fiche ! Y'a plus important ! Jenova est quelque part là-dedans et elle veut tous nous tuer ! s'écria Yuffie.

-J'y crois pas… soupira Cid. Elle est vraiment increvable, celle-là ! Elle va jamais nous lâcher, ou quoi ? Entre ses fils chéris et ses potes les 'Yuu'Gure'…

Justement, les 'fils chéris', accompagnés d'Amaria, Opale et Nami, arrivèrent justement. Isyl constata avec soulagement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était blessé… En voyant Avalanche, ils se figèrent soudain ; leurs anciens ennemis aussi. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un geste, Kadaj s'avança parmi eux sans hésiter et déclara :

-On a nettoyé toutes les zones à risques, mais il en reste encore. Isyl, Amaria a perçu la présence d'autres monstres qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de la sphère, alors s'est dépêchés de vous rejoindre.

A peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'un rugissement s'éleva. Des dizaines et des dizaines de Golems surgirent de la sphère, sans pour autant en briser les parois. Ils la traversaient, comme si elle n'était qu'un simple rideau d'eau ! Il y en avait de toutes les sortes… Et tous faisaient partie des plus gros spécimens que la jeune femme avait vus. Elle essaya de les compter à vue d'œil, alors qu'ils se ruaient sur la surface de la demi-sphère. Elle estima qu'il devait y en avoir une bonne centaine… !

-Repliez-vous ! lança Dajan, en bon professionnel. Ils vont tenter une attaque massive !

Il dégaina son cimeterre, l'air sûr de lui. Caleen vint se placer à côté de lui et saisit les deux épées courtes qui pendaient à sa ceinture. Il ne fallait pas se fier au jeune âge de Caleen ; tous deux étaient des experts en leur domaine. Marduk essuya sa dague, et rejoignit sa sœur en enjambant ostensiblement les restes de la Danseuse Tranchante. La jeune femme et Sephiroth, déjà prêts à se battre, attendirent que les Golems se rapprochent. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centaines de mètres…

Lorsqu'ils furent à portée d'arc et de matéria, des flèches magiques de l'arc d'Opale fusèrent dans leur direction. Isyl ne savait pas comment ce prodige était possible, mais l'arme de la jeune fille lui permettait d'envoyer des flèches imprégnées d'énergie élémentaire. Une dizaine de monstres furent abattus à la première volée de flèches. Opale plaça ses mains sur son arc : deux flèches crépitantes de foudre apparurent entre ses doigts. Des traits de feu, de glace et de foudre jaillirent des armes des membres d'Avalanche, et du bras d'Amaria. Cette fois, une trentaine de Golems furent réduits en cendres !

Isyl, Sephiroth, Marduk, Kadaj et Cloud, ainsi que les deux Vah Shir, se ruèrent sur les créatures les plus proches, qui avaient déjà atteint la terre ferme. Les autres, disposant d'armes à feu, purent viser les Golems qui menaçaient un peu trop leurs alliés. Des balles frôlèrent le visage d'Isyl, mais aucune ne la toucha. Elle put ainsi achever les Golems déjà blessés. Sephiroth et elle échangèrent un regard entendu, puis tinrent leurs armes devant leur visage, afin d'invoquer la magie qu'elles renfermaient. Isyl tournoya sur elle-même, frappa le sol de son sabre d'obscurité ; cinq monstres furent balayés d'un seul coup ! Elle bondit dans les airs et mit à mort ceux qui encerclaient Sephiroth. Le jeune homme venait à bout d'eux sans problème, bien sûr… Cependant, les Golems semblaient avoir acquis une étincelle d'intelligence : ils mettaient au point des sortes de tactiques. Un petit nombre d'entre eux attaquaient de front leurs adversaires, tandis que d'autres se déployaient derrière eux. Leurs cibles étaient donc encerclées avant même d'avoir pu comprendre quelle mouche avait piqué les monstres….

--

Une demi-heure plus tard, il ne restait plus aucun Golem en vie. Mais sous les yeux d'Isyl, d'autres créatures jaillirent du centre de la sphère ! Celles-ci se dirigèrent vers la périphérie de Edge ; néanmoins, un petit nombre d'entre eux chargèrent le groupe de combattants.

-Isyl ! Il faut entrer dans la sphère, et vite ! lui cria Dajan, aux prises avec un énorme fauve.

La jeune femme acquiesça, et fit signe à ses compagnons de la suivre. Avalanche et les réfugiés d'Ajiit coururent en direction de la membrane. Si les Golems avaient pu en sortir, alors ils arriveraient à entrer ! Isyl bondit sur la membrane, se préparant à un éventuel choc. Elle ferma les yeux, et se retrouva… de l'autre côté ! Sephiroth la rejoignit un dixième de seconde plus tard. Il l'aida à se relever, et observa la membrane. De ce côté-ci, on pouvait voir l'extérieur. Les autres arrivèrent, et se préparèrent à bondir de l'autre côté… Kadaj et ses frères furent les premiers à passer. Amaria, Opale et Marduk les suivirent peu après. Où était Nami ?

Pour l'instant, tout s'était bien passé. Cependant, lorsque les membres d'Avalanche rencontrèrent la membrane de la sphère, ils se heurtèrent à un véritable mur ! Il se passa la même chose pour Caleen et Dajan… Bon sang, mais que se passait-il ? Isyl se précipita vers la paroi et essaya de tendre la main à l'extérieur, pour faire passer ses amis. Mais la sphère était redevenue infranchissable ! Nami arriva enfin. Elle arriva à traverser la membrane sans problème… !

-Partez devant ! s'exclama Dajan, et sa voix traversa l'épaisse paroi. Cette chose ne laissera passer que ceux qui ont le sang des Yuu'Gure !

-Non ! rétorqua Isyl. On ne peut pas partir sans vous ! D'autres monstres vont arriver !

-Allez-y ! On ne va pas s'éterniser !

Le regard félin de Dajan se fit à la fois sévère et anxieux. Isyl ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression…

-Vous avez une tâche à accomplir, dit-il calmement. Alors faites-le ; ne vous préoccupez pas de nous !

-On se reverra quand vous en aurez fini avec les Yuu'Gure ! ajouta Caleen en lui souriant doucement.

Les yeux du jeune Vah Shir étaient remplis de larmes. Il avait peur que ses amis ne reviennent pas, lui aussi… Isyl posa sa main sur la paroi, et Caleen pressa sa main couverte de fourrure à l'emplacement de la sienne. Ils se sourirent mutuellement. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire au revoir… Elle ne pouvait pas faire ses adieux, que ce soit à Caleen, Dajan, ou Avalanche ! Lentement, elle s'écarta de la paroi.

-Occupez-vous des monstres qui envahissent la ville ! leur dit-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent à l'unisson. Sephiroth reprit sa véritable apparence, se retourna vers ses amis et leur dit :

-Bien… Allons-y !

Et sans attendre, il se dépêchèrent de descendre la pente qui menait à Midgar. Les ruines étaient baignées par une lumière rougeâtre, sanglante. En observant le désordre total qui régnait dans la métropole déchue, Isyl eu l'impression de se trouver dans les entrailles d'un énorme monstre… A première vue, il n'y avait aucune trace des Yuu'Gure. L'arène, la salle aux Golems avaient disparu. Mais ils se terraient sûrement quelque part, dans ces ruines… Et les neuf amis ne tarderaient pas à en croiser un ou deux ! Ils dévalèrent la pente en silence. Le seul bruit provenait des gravillons qui roulaient jusqu'au pied des ruines, et la pulsation régulière qui animait la demi-sphère… Isyl avait de plus en plus l'impression de se trouver à l'intérieur d'une entité vivante !

La cité déchue était déserte. En apparence, seulement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au bas de la pente, Amaria mit soudain ses mains sur ses tempes ; elle avait l'air d'être assaillie par de puissantes énergies…

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Amaria ? lui demanda Opale d'une voix douce.

-Je sens… Plusieurs présences…si puissantes ! Elles nous cherchent…

Yazoo observa la cité dévastée, à l'affût de tout bruit ou mouvement suspect… Mais rien ne se passa. Néanmoins, Isyl avait bien la sensation d'être épiée, elle aussi. Comme si les Yuu'Gure les surveillaient avec une boule de cristal ou un objet du même genre, et qu'ils se moquaient d'eux…

-Ils nous cherchent, dit Sephiroth, en regardant le cœur des ruines. Mais nous devons les trouver avant qu'eux nous trouvent, sans quoi, ils nous tomberont dessus sans prévenir.

Sur ces mots, il se mit en marche en direction du centre des ruines. Sa main était crispée sur la poignée de Masamune.

--

Sephiroth s'arrêta soudain. Isyl, derrière lui, se pencha sur le côté pour mieux voir ce qui l'avait fait ralentir. Devant eux s'étendait une grande étendue découverte, bordée par des restes de maisons en ruines. Le sol sablonneux était parfois soulevé par un vent que la jeune fille ne sentait pas sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Et ce silence était omniprésent, à tel point qu'il en devenait oppressant… Un mouvement attira le regard de la jeune femme vers le ciel. Enfin, ce qui restait du ciel. Une silhouette encapuchonnée et vêtue de noir qui flottait dans les airs descendit lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds bottés effleurent la poussière du sol. Isyl porta la main à son sabre. Cet inconnu ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

Ses vêtements voletaient autour de son corps filiforme. Il portait une tunique noire brodée de fils d'or, des jambières et des bottes en cuir, et une cape bleue sombre faite d'un matériau qui semblait aussi fluide qu de l'eau. La seule trace d'un quelconque métal était visible sur ses mains : il arborait une paire de gants argentés, métalliques et qui encerclaient ses mains et ses avant-bras. Les doigts étaient articulés. Mis à part cet étrange détail, Isyl ne vit nulle trace d'une quelconque arme… Et également nulle trace d'ailes pourpres. En outre, sa capuche dissimulait son visage, si bien que l'on ne pouvait pas savoir si sa peau était bleue.

Etait-il vraiment un Yuu'Gure ? Il n'y avait aucune raison d'en douter, ils étaient seuls avec le petit groupe venu les défier, dans la sphère, mais… Amaria saisit vivement le bras d'Isyl. Son visage trahissait une profonde angoisse, et, du fait de sa cécité, une peur de l'inconnu.

-Ils sont là, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle en passant son autre main sur son bandeau. Je les sens… Ils essayent d'envahir mon esprit !

Cette fois-ci, Isyl n'eut plus aucun doute à propos de l'identité du mystérieux inconnu. Elle s'empara de Usugurai, prête à frapper. Mais soudain, Amaria tomba à genoux, sans pour autant lâcher le bras d'Isyl qui la regarda avec étonnement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit-elle. Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça !?

-Non… Pas eux. Mais lui… avec le vent !

Et sans prévenir, elle fut projetée contre un mur à sa droite. Elle cria de surprise plus que de douleur, le choc n'ayant pas été très brusque. Avant que ses amis aient pu faire un geste pour l'aider, l'inconnu se mit à parler :

-J'ai toujours eu horreurs de ces fouineurs d'esprit…

Il releva sa capuche, révélant un visage aux traits fins, comme taillés par le vent. Sa peau, bien sûre d'une teinte bleu pâle, contrastait énormément avec ses yeux rubis brillant de dédain. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, étaient tirés en arrière et noués en une longue queue de cheval qui flottait dans le vent.

-…Voilà pourquoi je me débarrasse de tous ceux qui osent croiser mon chemin ! Sauf mes frères, bien entendu. Mais… j'ai décidé d'être clément avec toi, aujourd'hui… C'est ton jour de chance, _Amaria_.

Il insista bien sur son prénom, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui se relevait à peine.

-Vous êtes venus pour nous voir, n'est-ce pas ? Ah… n'espérez pas avoir l'opportunité de discuter avec les autres, ils sont très occupés pour le moment…

-Nous ne venons pas pour discuter, répondit Kadaj en foudroyant l'inconnu du regard.

-Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda Opale, son arc à la main.

L'inconnu la dévisagea un court instant, avec un air de profonde lassitude. Il faisait mine de s'ennuyer…

-Je ne me suis pas présenté ? Oh… C'est vrai que vous, vous pensez que c'est vraiment utile…

Il prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

-Mes ennemis m'ont surnommé le Faucheur de Vent. D'habitude, lorsqu'ils trouvent ce pseudonyme, c'est qu'il leur manque déjà la moitié du corps. Mais mon vrai nom est Hayate.

Il regarda ses adversaires un par un, dans les yeux. Le Faucheur de Vent… _« Ensuite, il y a Hayate, le Faucheur de Vent. Il maîtrise également une énergie élémentaire : le vent, »_ avait expliqué Eressëa Ojie à Cosmo Canyon.

-C'est vous qui avez tué Eiriko ? Ne soyez pas fiers de vous ; elle était si faible qu'elle n'était même pas capable d'asservir un monde seul !

-C'est moi qui l'a tuée, dit Marduk en faisant face au Yuu'Gure. Et tu ferais mieux de t'écarter de notre route si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort.

Le jeune garçon avait retrouvé une assurance digne d'un prince. Isyl craignait que la vue de ses bourreaux effraie son frère, mais, au contraire, elle lui apportait de la vigueur. Ainsi qu'une rage de combattre étonnante pour son jeune âge…

-Marduk ? C'est bien toi ? s'étonna Hayate en riant à moitié. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu sous cet accoutrement… Ton armure commençait à être trop étroite ?

Marduk lança un regard noir au Yuu'Gure, en dégainant sa dague. Les autres firent de même, prêts à se battre.

-Vous êtes pressés ou quoi ? Vous savez, on a le temps, pas la peine de se précipiter…

-Sauf qu'on n'a pas envie de perdre notre temps avec des clowns dans ton genre, lança Kadaj.

L'autre éclata d'un rire clair. Le vent se leva, frais et mordant. Mais il ne ressemblait pas au vent glacial de Fubuki ; il fouettait le visage comme des lames aiguisées…

-C'est vrai, vous devriez vous dépêcher, si vous voulez être à l'heure lorsque notre dernière offensive commencera. D'ailleurs, je crois que tout va bientôt être prêt !

-Que voulez-vous dire ? lui demanda Sephiroth, méfiant.

-Vous voyez ces orifices ? répondit Hayate en désignant le plafond d'un bras. Ces merveilles vont se charger d'attirer la Rivière de la Vie dans la sphère. Et après…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspense, pour que tous aient le loisir d'imaginer ce qui se passerait alors. Isyl observa les 'orifices', qui étaient en fait des sortes d'excroissances palpitantes, en forme d'anneau.

-Mais avant cela, il va falloir torturer ces pauvres âmes enfermées dans la Rivière de la Vie que nous avons déjà récoltée…, continua le Faucheur de Vent.

-Torturer les âmes ? s'étonna Isyl. Mais pour quoi faire ?

-Et bien, pour que nous puissions attirer la Rivière jusqu'à la sphère, où nous absorberons la connaissance qu'elle contient.

Il croisa les bras, avec l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.

-Pff, je crois qu'il est l'heure… Il va falloir que je vous désosse un par un. Franchement, quelle perte de temps ! Une fois que nous aurons fini d'amener l'énergie vitale de cette planète à nous, vous mourrez tous…

Hayate décroisa les bras, et les écarta en levant la tête. Au départ, Isyl crut qu'elle avait des hallucinations. Le métal bougeait ! Il ondoyait et se tordait comme du vif-argent ! Le Yuu'Gure baissa la tête et regarda ses adversaires. Son regard de braise s'attarda particulièrement sur la jeune Nami ; Isyl ayant vu quelle personne il viserait en premier, s'interposa entre eux deux. Nami ne pouvait pas se soigner seule…

Tout à coup, Hayate disparut de son champ de vision. Elle le chercha du regard, mais il semblait avoir disparut. Elle se sentit soulevée du sol, et atterrit lourdement au beau milieu de l'étendue de sable. La jeune femme se releva, croyant avoir affaire à son ennemi. Mais une fois encore, elle ne vit rien… Jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche et deux balles frôlent sa tête. Elle se retourna, et vit le Yuu'Gure qui reculait en esquivant les projectiles.

Elle se plaça à l'opposé de son adversaire. Elle était prête à se battre. Mais Hayate, avec une vitesse indicible, la contourna et se dirigea vers ses amis. La brune eut à peine le temps de se retourner ; elle vit Opale bondir pour esquiver le coup, et se réceptionner quelques mètres plus loin. Puis ce fut le tour de Sephiroth, qui esquiva sans problème et rejoignit Isyl.

-Méfie-toi de ses assauts, fit-il. Il cherche à nous séparer.

Le Yuu'Gure disparut encore une fois. Apparemment, sa vitesse supersonique lui permettait de se déplacer si vite qu'il en devenait invisible ! Isyl remarqua qu'il n'avait pas encore cherché à toucher Amaria et Nami, qui s'étaient réfugiées à l'écart. Et à cet instant, elle prit conscience que si Hayate cherchait à les séparer ainsi, c'était pour mieux viser les deux jeunes filles… ! Avant qu'elle ait pu chercher à les rejoindre, une bourrasque la secoua. Elle sentit quelque chose couler sur sa joue, et découvrit avec effarement que sa peau était légèrement entaillée. Heureusement qu'elle avait bougé à ce moment là… Elle se retourna afin de dire à ses amis se méfier du vent. Et de rester toujours en mouvement. Mais elle entrevit Kadaj échanger un regard avec ses frères ; ils se déployèrent tout autour de l'étendue poussiéreuse, comme s'ils savaient comment piéger le Faucheur de Vent.

-Nous savons comment l'arrêter, lui dit Yazoo lorsqu'il la croisa. Mettez-vous à l'abri !

Isyl hocha la tête, et alla protéger Amaria et Nami. Opale se plaça devant elles, prête à encocher une flèche magique ; Sephiroth quant à lui se posta sur un bloc de béton non loin de là. Seul Marduk rechigna à se replier.

-Marduk ! s'exclama sa sœur. Nous ne sommes pas assez rapides pour l'arrêter !

Ils savaient se battre, mais ils étaient trop lents par rapport au Yuu'Gure qui disparaissait et réapparaissait sans cesse, tel un spectre ou un courant d'air. A contrecœur, le jeune garçon vint s'accroupir près de la jeune femme. Sa main caressait le manche de sa dague, comme si l'arme réclamait du sang… Cela donnait froid dans le dos à Isyl. Comment pouvait-il manier une telle arme avec autant d'indifférence ? Le Yuu'Gure se posa au centre de l'arène, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui.

-Sage décision, lança-t-il. Ca m'évitera de me tuer à déterminer lequel d'entre vous mourra en premier !

Sur ces mots, il leva ses bras, sur lesquels ondoyaient des volutes de vif-argent, comme de la fumée agitée par le vent. Opale encocha une flèche de foudre, et le bois de son arc se mit à luire d'une intense lumière jaune. En apercevant Isyl observer avec curiosité son arme, elle déclara :

-Tu n'as jamais vu un tel arc, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un prototype mit au point par les scientifiques de l'organisation qui nous séquestraient… En fait, il est fait de mako cristallisée. De matéria, si tu préfères. Ils ont liquéfié puis re-condensé entre elles plusieurs matérias, en lui donnant cette forme d'arc. Voilà pourquoi je peux invoquer la magie élémentaire qu'il renferme.

-Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait donner certaines formes à la matéria, avoua Isyl.

-La Shin-Ra était experte en armement, dit Sephiroth. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait commencé à créer ce genre d'armes… Mais je me demande comment elle a atterrit entre tes mains, Opale.

La jeune femme répondit qu'elle avait passé la moitié de sa vie à subir un surentraînement avec cet arc, qu'ils l'obligeaient à porter. Elle l'avait retrouvé au milieu de vieilles armes, dans un coin des laboratoires. Puis elle se retourna et observa la joute qui se déroulait un peu plus loin.

--

Kadaj devait se sentir semé par la vitesse du Faucheur de Vent. A maintes reprises, le Yuu'Gure l'avait frôlé, le blessant au passage. Ce n'était que de minces estafilades, mais à long terme, elles devenaient assez vite gênantes. Par chance, il guérissait assez rapidement. Kadaj activa sa matéria de foudre et visa le Yuu'Gure, qui encaissa trois puissantes décharges sans broncher. Néanmoins, il se rétablit bien vite et frappa l'adolescent plusieurs fois ; les frappes étaient si rapides qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre ! Isyl aurait voulu aller l'aider, se battre à ses côtés ou faire n'importe quoi qui puisse lui permettre de vaincre Hayate, mais lorsqu'elle avait essayé de le rejoindre, le jeune homme avait tendu un bras en arrière en lui lançant : _« Laisse-nous nous en occuper ! »_ Le ton était catégorique. C'était le combat de Kadaj et ses frères.

Ces derniers se défendaient bien ; ils avaient l'habitude de se battre contre des adversaires extrêmement rapides. Les balles fusaient, frôlant parfois Isyl et ses amis. Mais bizarrement, aucune ne les touchait ! Leurs armes à feu, ajoutées à la vitesse importante que leur procurait une matéria spéciale, leur permettait de tenir le rythme. Et le Faucheur de Vent lui-même avait du mal à se défendre… Isyl commençait à penser que les Yuu'Gure n'étaient pas aussi puissants qu'on le prétendait. Ils s'étaient facilement débarrassés de la Danseuse Tranchante, et le combat contre Fubuki n'avait pas été si rude que ça ! Soit les pouvoirs qu'Isyl avait récupérés la rendaient vraiment puissante, soit le fait de combattre à plusieurs leur donnait une vigoureuse énergie… Ou alors les Yuu'Gure n'envoyaient que les plus faibles de leurs membres…

Hayate se réceptionna lourdement sur le sol. Il était blessé à de nombreux endroits. Certaines blessures étaient assez graves, l'empêchant d'utiliser sa vitesse supersonique comme bon lui semblait. D'ailleurs, le vif-argent qui animait ses gants commençait à sérieusement faiblir. Il parcourait ses bras lentement, comme un fleuve impétueux dont la crue se serait atténuée. Néanmoins, le Yuu'Gure garda contenance. Il se releva peu à peu, en observant ses ennemis un à un. Un sourire éclaira son visage d'une lueur malsaine.

Et d'un seul coup, il frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Une lumière bleutée embrasa ses avant-bras, alors qu'il fonçait comme un guépard sur Isyl. La jeune femme se dit avec effarement qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'esquiver. C'est alors qu'un corps se jeta sur elle, la projetant sur le côté. Un cri de douleur retentit à ses oreilles…

-Opale ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant la jeune fille la protéger de son corps.

Elle se releva lentement, une main plaquée sur son œil droit. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts ! Opale tituba et grimaça de douleur. Son œil… Elle leva la tête en direction du Yuu'Gure qui était retourné au centre de l'arène, l'air épuisé, et le fixa avec une rage non-contenue.

-Oh ? s'étonna Hayate. Tu as perdu ton œil ? Pauvre petite…

-La ferme ! Hurla-t-elle, haineuse.

Isyl ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état. Elle connaissait peu la jeune fille, mais elle savait qu'elle avait un caractère doux et timide. Mais là… La brune pouvait presque voir des flammes de haines consumer son corps ! Elle s'écroula, mais Isyl la rattrapa de justesse et l'aida à se tenir debout.

-Opale… Ton aura… !? s'exclama Amaria, le visage tourné vers elle.

Amaria pouvait voir les auras, qui selon leurs humeurs, représentaient les émotions des gens. Opale se débattit et se libéra des mains de Isyl, et voulut se jeter sauvagement sur le Faucheur de Vent qui la regardait avec dédain. Il leva un bras pour l'achever ; cependant, avant qu'il ait pu lancer la moindre attaque, l'éclat d'une lame se plaça sous sa gorge. Le Yuu'Gure regarda le Souba qui le menaçait avec un air d'incompréhension totale. Quelques temps auparavant, Hayate avait cru envoyer au tapis le jeune homme qui paraissait sérieusement blessé. Mais…

-Quoi ? Mais je t'avais… ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Ne te fie jamais aux apparences, Hayate, murmura Kadaj près de son oreille. Nous sommes plus résistants que nous en avons l'air.

Et, sans qu'une once de pitié soit visible sur son visage, il trancha la gorge de son ennemi. Hayate mourut sur le coup, et tomba aux pieds du jeune homme qui le fixait avec le même dédain que le Yuu'Gure, un peu avant. Opale cessa de se débattre, interloquée. Son œil droit maculé de sang était fermé, et paraissait sérieusement touché… Tout à coup, elle s'effondra au sol, sonnée. Les autres se précipitèrent près d'elle, afin de l'allonger correctement et de lui prodiguer les premiers soins. La jeune fille ferma son œil encore valide et appela doucement Nami, qui s'approcha timidement.

-Est-ce que tu peux la soigner ? lui demanda Isyl.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de l'adolescente. Elle secoua la tête, désolée.

-Je l'aimerais, mais… Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est arrêter l'hémorragie… Les matérias de soin ne peuvent pas guérir un organe qui a été détruit !

Opale hocha la tête et prit la main de Nami entre les siennes. Elle lui dit qu'elle comprenait, et qu'elle acceptait de perdre un œil. Isyl la regarda. Elle l'avait protégée, au risque de mourir… Et à cause de l'idiotie de la brune, elle avait perdu un œil !

-Isyl… souffla la jeune femme. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça ; ta vie est bien plus importante que mon œil.

-Mais je ne veux pas que vous souffriez à cause de moi ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle avait eu tort de demander à ses amis de l'accompagner. Par sa faute, ils risquaient de tous mourir ! Sephiroth posa une main sur son épaule, tandis que Nami soignait Opale. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, son œil paraissait en bonne santé, mais il resta fermé, éteint. Opale tenta de se relever, mais elle retomba mollement au sol. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer dans cet état-là…

Une violente lumière attira soudain le regard d'Isyl et de ses compagnons vers la sphère. Les orifices s'étaient mis à briller intensément. Sephiroth et Isyl échangèrent un regard. La dernière offensive des Yuu'Gure était en train de débuter… la lumière redoubla de puissance, aveuglant les jeunes gens qui durent se protéger le visage. C'est alors que la Rivière de la Vie recouvrit la sphère. Elle sortit du sol autour d'eux, mais aussi certainement à l'extérieur de la sphère. Et sûrement partout dans le monde… Elle enveloppa la sphère qui devint vert clair, presque blanche. Des volutes couleur émeraude s'élevèrent du sol vers les cieux, en attirant au passage des blocs de béton, et vinrent s'ajouter à un flot continu qui parcourait la surface de la sphère !

-Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, avant que tout soit détruit, lança Sephiroth.

-Partez sans moi, s'exclama Opale, l'air terrifiée. Je vais vous ralentir, alors partez !

-Non ! fit Nami. Je reste avec toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule !

La jeune fille lui fit signe de partir, mais sa cadette s'accrocha à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Isyl non plus ne voulait pas abandonner celle qui l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine ! Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix… La situation devenait catastrophique ! Elle se releva et s'écarta un peu de Opale.

-Restez tous ici, déclara-t-elle à ses amis. C'est trop dangereux ; je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre vous meure ou soit blessé à cause de moi !

Kadaj vint faire face à la jeune femme. Il tint fermement son sabre, qui était encore taché du sang du Yuu'Gure.

-Si tu veux partir seule, alors il faudra me passer sur le corps, dit-il avec défi. Tu ne veux pas que l'on soit blessés, mais moi, je ne veux pas voir ton corps sans vie encore une fois.

-Kadaj a raison, renchérit Yazoo. Nous avons accepté de venir avec vous parce que nous connaissions les risques que nous encourions. Nous n'allons pas abandonner maintenant, alors que nous sommes si prêts du but !

-Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, mais je veux me rattraper. Alors laisse-moi venir ! dit à son tour Marduk.

-Jenova nous attend au fond de ces ruines, fit Amaria en scrutant le ciel. Si nous n'y allons pas maintenant…

-Elle va tous nous tuer, termina Loz. Tu sais qu'elle nous a beaucoup fait souffrir par le passé. Nous ne la laisserons pas te faire la même chose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, la rassura Opale. Je vais aller bien !

-Nous vous attendrons ici ! dit Nami, accroupie près de la jeune fille.

Isyl regarda ses amis, un par un. Leurs paroles la touchaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Enfin, elle vit les yeux de Sephiroth croiser les siens. Sans détourner le regard, avec un sourire à peine visible, il lui dit :

-Tu nous a sauvés de la mort plus d'une fois. Alors pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas la même chose pour toi ?

Elle leur sourit à tous. Leur courage dépassait l'entendement ! Dépassée par ses propres émotions, sans savoir ce qu'elle allait dire, elle s'entendit répondre :

-Merci. A tous !

-Maintenant, allons-y ! s'exclama Kadaj. Les Yuu'Gure ne nous attendrons pas pour démarrer les festivités !

Ils aidèrent Opale à se dissimuler derrière les ruines d'une maison. Ici, elle serait à l'abri de tout ce qui pourrait se passer dans la sphère. Enfin, Isyl l'espérait… Nami s'assit à même le sol à côté d'elle, et leur dit qu'il fallait qu'ils partent, maintenant. La jeune femme acquiesça à contrecœur. Elle avait l'impression d'abandonner les deux jeunes filles. Mais elles, elles souriaient ; elles avaient l'air d'être sûr de leur victoire sur les Yuu'Gure.

Tous les sept se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le cœur de la sphère. Au-dessus d'eux, la Rivière de la Vie se mit à gémir, à l'image d'un cétacé pris dans les filets d'un chasseur. Comme le disait Kadaj, les Yuu'Gure n'attendraient pas… Sauf s'ils voulaient à tout prix s'amuser un peu avec eux…

* * *

_Ah, j'ai enfin compris ce qui n'allait pas ! Le combat contre Hayate est trop court, et j'ai seulement utilisé les PoV d'Isyl. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, il fallait bien laisser un peu de place pour la suite ! _


	30. 29 : Le couloir aux mille illusions

_Notes : C'est encore moi ! Tout de suite, pour vous, et en exclusivité mondiale française, voici le chapitre vingt-neuf !_

_Merci encore pour les reviews que je reçois, ça me touche beaucoup ! Si, si, c'est vrai; ça me permet de moins me sous-estimer ! (sourire de héros avec des dents poncées au Colfresh ultra-méga-blancheur extrême: je sais, ça n'existe pas mais je ne veux pas faire de publicité...) _

_Have a good reading ! (et ça, ça existe ?)_

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Le couloir aux milles illusions

_« Les vérités sont des illusions dont on a oublié qu'elles le sont. »_

_Friedrich Nietzsche  
__Extrait de_ _Le livre du philosophe_

--

Sephiroth regarda le ciel tout en courant, inquiet. Plus ils avançaient, et plus la Rivière de la Vie se faisait aspirer par la sphère. Les orifices en forme d'anneaux s'étaient ouverts lorsque le flux avait commencé à envahir la surface de la sphère. A présent, il entrait à flots à l'intérieur, se répandant sous la membrane comme de l'eau dans une bouteille. _La Rivière de la Vie se fait de nouveau aspirer par Midgar, _pensa amèrement le jeune homme. Les volutes de la Rivière de la Vie, à mi-chemin entre de la fumée et de l'eau, flottaient lentement jusqu'au centre des ruines : la tour Shin-Ra. Sephiroth n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'y passait, mais le flot d'âmes gémissantes commençait de submerger le bâtiment par le haut.

En observant la Rivière de la Vie, l'argenté remarqua qu'elle s'agitait, comme pour échapper à quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Les Yuu'Gure avaient commencé… Il se hâta un peu plus. Isyl, à côté de lui, jetait des coups d'œil à la dérobée vers le ciel. Elle n'osait pas détourner les yeux de sa route, peut-être par peur de tomber nez à nez avec un ennemi. Mais les ruines étaient désertes. Il n'y avait nulle trace d'une paire d'ailes écarlates. Dans un sens, c'était inquiétant : Sephiroth préférait combattre les Cetras déchus un par un, plutôt que tous ensemble. Seuls, ils ne paraissaient pas très puissants. Mais à plusieurs… Leur pouvoir devait être inimaginable. De plus, les Yuu'Gure qu'ils avaient combattus jusqu'à présent devaient être les moins puissants.

Derrière Sephiroth, Amaria cria de surprise. Il se retourna en même temps qu'Isyl, et vit que la jeune fille s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de la route dévastée. Elle avait le visage tourné vers le bout du chemin qu'ils suivaient depuis une heure, et qui plongeait dans les ténèbres. Le jeune homme était certain que ses yeux, derrière leur bandeau, devaient être emplis de peur.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Isyl. Tu as senti quelque chose, Amaria ?

-Oui… Là-bas, répondit-elle en désignant la route qui disparaissait derrière un immeuble écroulé. Je sens une énergie imposante, qui essaye de rentrer dans notre esprit !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'endroit qu'elle désignait. A première vue, il n'y avait rien du tout. Mais Sephiroth avait appris à se méfier des Yuu'Gure, surtout quand ils avaient la capacité de s'insinuer dans l'esprit des gens sans que ceux-ci n'en aient conscience.

-Vous pensez que c'est encore un Yuu'Gure ? demanda Kadaj.

Son frère aîné, Yazoo, fit quelques pas sur la route. Il scruta le paysage un instant et dit :

-Dites… J'ai l'impression que les Yuu'Gure se divisent en deux groupes distincts. Une partie d'entre eux maîtriseraient les énergies physiques et élémentaires, comme ceux que nous avons vaincus. Mais les autres auraient le don de s'infiltrer dans les esprits, à l'image de Jenova…

-Tu as raison, déclara Marduk, un peu à l'écart des autres. Ceux que nous avons croisés étaient loin d'être les plus terribles ; le vrai danger, ce sont les prochains… Gen'ei, Shü Akumu et Jenova. Ils sont des manipulateurs d'esprits. Shü Fëanor et Aran sont eux aussi très puissants…

Sephiroth poussa un soupir en dégainant Masamune. Une fois encore, ils allaient devoir combattre un Yuu'Gure. Mais celui-ci serait sans doute de la même trempe que Jenova ! Alors il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes… Et continuer d'avancer. Il leur fit signe de continuer, tout en prenant la tête du petit groupe. Si une attaque survenait, il fallait que tous soient en mesure de la contrer. Isyl alla donc se placer à l'arrière, afin de surveiller les éventuels coups en traître. A vrai dire, le jeune homme aurait préféré qu'elle reste à ses côtés… Probablement pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il redoutait de se retrouver seul face à un 'manipulateur d'esprit' : il avait eu sa dose au contact de Jenova !

La route se fit de plus en plus étroite, à mesure qu'ils avançaient au cœur des ruines. Ces dernières se faisaient de plus en plus présentes, et étaient de plus en plus irradiés par la lumière verdâtre de la Rivière de la Vie. Cette couleur aurait pu être jolie à regarder, si elle ne s'était pas reflétée sur un amoncellement de bâtiments écroulés. Ces mêmes bâtiments qui avaient servi à son exploitation abusive, quelques années plus tôt… Sephiroth regarda encore le plafond devenu entièrement vert mako. Il se demandait ce qui se passait, au dehors… Néanmoins, le plus important était d'empêcher les Yuu'Gure de détruire les âmes parcourant le flot spirituel !

Les restes d'un ancien pont plongeaient la route dans l'obscurité ; à l'autre bout, ils pouvaient voir la lumière. Ils passèrent dessous prudemment, tout en gardant à l'esprit que des ennemis pouvaient les attendre à l'autre bout. Mais au lieu de voir un Yuu'Gure les attendre en les regardant d'un air supérieur, ils se retrouvèrent à la lumière. Sauf que cette lumière envahissait absolument tout, sans exception ! Blanche, mais pas aveuglante, elle paraissait avoir remplacé les habituelles ruines. C'était comme se tenir dans un vide blanc… Sephiroth se maudit intérieurement pour n'avoir pas vu le piège. Les Yuu'Gure les avaient enfermés quelque part, c'était sûr, mais où ? On aurait dit une autre réalité, un autre monde… fait de blanc.

_« Je vous attendais, mes jeunes amis… » _

Une voix omniprésente leur parlait. Une voix d'apparence sage. L'argenté préférait s'en méfier… Il demanda à Amaria si elle sentait une quelconque présence. Mais la jeune fille répondit qu'elle ne sentait rien, pas même les âmes tourmentées de la Rivière de la Vie… par contre, elle avait parfaitement entendu la voix, et pouvait déterminer son emplacement approximatif.

-Par là, dit-elle en montrant ce qui semblait être leur droite.

Le jeune homme et ses compagnons tournèrent la tête dans cette direction. Il n'y avait rien. Mais à force de la fixer, la blancheur parut devenir grise aux yeux de Sephiroth. Etait-ce une illusion ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le gris devint plus sombre, jusqu'à devenir gris foncé. Puis les contours d'un objet se dessinèrent. Un bureau, recouvert de papiers et de dossiers. Puis, autour d'eux, apparurent d'autres objets. Des fauteuils, un grand tapis… Des murs où étaient accrochés des cadres photos et la carte d'un monde que Sephiroth ne connaissait pas. Une grande fenêtre traversée par les rayons du soleil se dressa progressivement, comme érigée par des mains invisibles. Le sol, à l'origine blanc, fut recouvert de marbre… blanc. Ils se trouvaient assurément dans le bureau d'une personne importante. Mais qui ? Et surtout… Pourquoi un _bureau_ ?

_« N'ayez pas peur, jeunes gens… Vous vous trouvez dans un lieu que l'une d'entre vous doit connaître… » _

La voix s'était rapprochée. Sephiroth tourna la tête vers le bureau, et vit un homme apparaître, assis dans le fauteuil placé derrière le bureau. Il était vêtu d'un costume élégant, noir et blanc comme ceux que portaient les Turks de la Shin-Ra. Son visage, bien qu'âgé, trahissait un certain amusement ; ses traits étaient wutaiens, ou asiatiques, comme disait Isyl. D'ailleurs, il la fixa pendant un long moment, durant lequel la jeune femme ne dit rien. Mais ses yeux allaient de la carte accrochée au visage de l'homme assis bien droit. Il saisit un stylo et commença à jouer avec, nonchalamment.

-Bienvenue sur Terre, jeunes gens, déclara-t-il finalement.

-…Quoi ? s'exclama Isyl, sidérée.

Ils ne pouvaient se trouver sur Terre. C'était impossible… Ils n'avaient traversé aucun Terminal ! Sephiroth regarda la carte. A l'extrême Est, une grande île allongée se démarquait des autres continents. Et il y était inscrit le mot _'Japon'_. Le pays où vivait Isyl, avant de découvrir ses véritables origines. Le jeune homme déglutit. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Une illusion… mais pourquoi se tenaient-ils dans un bureau, qui plus est avec une carte de la Terre ? Les autres ne disaient rien, mais l'incompréhension se lisait sur leurs visages, dont celui d'Isyl. En particulier.

-Sur Te-rre, répéta-t-il, amusé. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de cette planète ? Tu y a vécu pendant plus de dix ans !

-Comment savez-vous cela ? lui demanda Kadaj, qui n'avait pas lâché son arme.

-Je le sais, parce que je la connais, répondit l'homme en croisant les bras. Et si je la connais, c'est parce qu'elle et son ami m'ont permit de venir sans encombre sur cette planète…

La jeune femme étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux… et l'argenté non plus !

-Vous avez oublié ? reprit-il en observant tour à tour Sephiroth et Isyl. C'était il y a plusieurs mois… Mais tout de même ! Je me souviens de deux jeunes gens à l'air étrange courir vers notre lieu d'atterrissage… Et puis, figurez-vous qu'ils ont disparu ! Je pensais avoir à les combattre, mais j'ai finalement pu découvrir ce monde sans obstacle. J'ai alors préféré me concentrer sur ma tâche… Mais savez-vous qui je suis, au moins ?

Voyant que personne ne répondait, il poursuivit :

-Je m'appelle Sasori Shimizu…. Je suis le secrétaire général de l'Organisation des Nations Unies, plus communément appelée O.N.U. Je suis censé apporter espoir et joie aux habitants de cette belle planète envahie d'Humains qu'est la Terre.

-Alors c'est vous ? Cet homme qui a remporté les élections à l'unanimité ? dit Isyl.

Sephiroth ne comprenait pas très bien de quoi ils parlaient, mais visiblement, Isyl connaissait bien ce sujet. Il la laissa donc parler.

-Et oui, c'est moi. Je dois dire que ces Humains ont été faciles à manipuler… Après, j'ai pu m'en donner à cœur joie !

Il éclata de rire. Et regarda son bureau d'un air rêveur.

-Ca a mis une sacrée pagaille dans ce monde fragile. Mais quand j'ai entendu mes frères appeler à l'aide, j'ai décidé de quitter ce monde déjà mourrant. Je pensais trouver des créatures à l'allure bien plus puissantes que vous. Mais il faut croire que les Yuu'Gure sont tombés bien bas…

-Qui êtes vous vraiment ? lui demanda Isyl, avec une expression angoissée.

Sephiroth comprenait parfaitement cette inquiétude. Les problèmes dont il lui parlait concernaient directement le monde dans lequel elle avait vécu pendant des années… Et la Rivière de la Vie seule savait ce qu'il avait bien pu s'y produire ! L'homme prit un feutre sur son bureau, et se mit à écrire des mots dans l'air. Des lettres apparurent, formant les mots _Gen'ei_, et _Les Milles Illusions._

-Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu parler de moi, dit-il. Je m'appelle Gen'ei, mais l'on me surnomme les Milles Illusions.

-Gen'ei… répéta Marduk, apeuré.

Isyl posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de son petit frère. Elle lui avait promis que les Yuu'Gure ne lui feraient pas de mal. Et celui-ci ne disait rien qui vaille à Sephiroth… Gen'ei était censé être un manipulateur d'esprit. Les paroles du Voyageur lui revinrent en mémoire : « _Et enfin, Gen'ei, les Milles Illusions. On dit qu'il possède autant de visages que de mondes qu'il a détruit. »_

-A présent, fit le Yuu'Gure, je vais devoir vous laisser…

Il se leva lentement, avec des gestes mesurés. Sephiroth ne lui laissa pas le temps de disparaître ; il tendit le bras gauche au-dessus du bureau. Et son épée vint menacer la gorge du soi-disant vieil homme, qui le regarda avec dédain.

-Quoi ? Tu espères pouvoir me blesser avec cette simple arme ? Pauvre idiot…

Sur ces mots, il avança, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Son corps, au lieu de se heurter au bureau, passa au travers ! Sa gorge, elle, ne s'empala par sur Masamune… Elle la traversa également ! Le jeune homme abaissa son bras, médusé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet homme ? Une autre illusion !? Avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Gen'ei se rendit à l'autre bout de la pièce, près d'une porte à deux battants, taillée dans un bois massif. Il se retourna et fit face aux sept jeunes gens qui n'en revenaient pas.

-Si vous parvenez à sortir de mon monde, alors peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que je vous autoriserai à me combattre. Mais je serais étonné de vous voir trouver la sortie !

Puis il les ignora tout bonnement, et ouvrit la porte. Une vive lumière sortit de l'entrebâillement. L'homme reprit sa véritable apparence, celle d'un Yuu'Gure aux ailes écarlates, vêtu d'une tunique, d'un pantalon et de bottes blanches, le tout lacé par des cordons noirs. Et il disparut dans la lumière, en se confondant avec les rayons brillants qui entraient dans la pièce désormais silencieuse.

Isyl regarda Sephiroth, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de sortir d'un rêve particulièrement prenant. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et rengaina Masamune. Si tout cela n'était qu'un mirage, inutile de s'encombrer d'armes… Isyl poussa un soupir, et regarda la porte avec une curiosité mêlée à de l'appréhension. Elle interrogea ses amis du regard. Seul Marduk lui répondit, sûr de lui depuis que le Yuu'Gure était parti :

-Si vous ne voulez pas moisir ici jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Les illusions de Gen'ei son puissantes, mais il suffit de fermer votre âme et de vous concentrer sur la sortie.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et expliqua que c'était le seul moyen de sortir de là. Il leur faudrait trouver des portes, et les ouvrir une à une pour découvrir la sortie. Avec une moue de dégoût, le jeune garçon ajouta que Gen'ei aimait l'emprisonner dans ce genre de rêves… Du coup, il savait comment s'en sortir. Les illusions ne leur feraient pas de mal physique, mais elles pourraient toucher leur esprit et leur âme. Aussi, ils devraient redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas se sentir attirés par les personnes et les choses qu'ils verraient. Marduk se détourna d'eux, le visage fermé, et entra dans la lumière. Amaria le suivit ; même sans ses yeux, elle y voyait parfaitement. Et contrairement à eux, elle ne serait pas dupée par des illusions… Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz s'y engagèrent prudemment, laissant les deux derniers réfléchir à la situation.

Isyl et Sephiroth demeurèrent seuls dans la pièce. La jeune femme évita de croiser le regard de son ami, baissant la tête. Ce dernier cligna des yeux et se rapprocha d'elle silencieusement. Elle ne le remarqua pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prenne la main droite et lui sourît timidement. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Isyl, après avoir entendu le Yuu'Gure dire qu'il avait perturbé et corrompu 'son' monde, devait craindre pour son équilibre naturel. Mais si elle voulait avoir une chance de le sauver lui aussi, il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant. Il lui prit alors doucement le menton entre le pouce et l'index et releva son visage vers le sien.

-Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi, lui murmura-t-il. J'ai du mal à imaginer ce que cela doit faire. Mais nous ne pourrons sauver ton monde qu'en libérant celui-ci des Yuu'Gure.

Ce n'était pas le genre de phrase qu'il était habitué à dire. Mais dans le cas présent, la bonne santé psychologique d'Isyl comptait plus que ses blocages. La jeune femme hocha la tête lentement, comme hypnotisée par le regard de l'argenté.

-D'accord… Allons-y, finit-elle par dire.

--

Sans lâcher sa main, elle l'entraîna vers la porte grande ouverte. Ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté avec l'impression d'avoir traversé un portail les conduisant à un autre monde… Les autres les regardèrent avec un air étrange, en jetant un coup d'œil à leurs mains liées. Mais Sephiroth s'en moquait ; tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Autour d'eux s'étendait un immense couloir. A première vue, on aurait pu penser à un couloir d'hôpital normal, mais l'odeur de mako qui flottait dans les lieux l'air ne trompait pas Sephiroth… Aucun doute, il se tenait dans le couloir de l'étage scientifique de la tour Shin-Ra ! Près de lui, Isyl scruta les lieux avec un air curieux.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que je fais dans le couloir de mon orphelinat !? s'exclama-t-elle.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle en la regardant comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Tu plaisantes ! dit Kadaj en secouant la tête. On est dans les laboratoires !

Ses deux frères acquiescèrent. Des laboratoires, certes… mais ceux de la surface ! Sephiroth commença à douter de sa vue. Gen'ei cherchait à les embrouiller en leur offrant à chacun une vision différente. Seule Amaria ne semblait pas troublée par cet endroit étrange. Elle huma l'air et dit simplement :

-Ca sent comme dans les laboratoires, mais ce n'est pas les laboratoires. Ca n'a pas l'air… réel.

-Ce couloir montre un endroit différent pour chaque personne qui y entre, expliqua Marduk. Un lieu marquant, qui est très important pour nous… Afin d'embrouiller ses victimes. Par exemple, moi, je vois un couloir sombre et tâché de sang… C'est le souvenir du premier massacre perpétré par les Yuu'Gure que j'ai vu de ma vie… Et j'y ai participé.

Il se tut, conscient d'en avoir peut-être trop dit. Isyl le regarda ; on pouvait lire de la compassion dans ses yeux. Les conseils du jeune garçon étaient utiles, mais le prix qu'il avait payé pour les acquérir était immense ! Soudain, Sephiroth vit une personne pressée traverser le couloir. C'était une femme ; elle portait une blouse blanche et semblait très affairée. Mais seul le jeune homme eut l'air de la remarquer. Les autres ne réagirent pas plus que s'il s'agissait d'un moucheron… Ainsi, il devrait ignorer les images qu'il verrait dans ce couloir. Ce ne serait pas très compliqué. Il avait l'habitude de rester impassible face à la réalité.

La main d'Isyl s'agita dans la sienne ; mais au lieu de la lâcher, elle raffermit sa prise autour de ses doigts. Elle suivit du regard quelque chose ou quelqu'un, qui passait dans le couloir. Elle plissa les yeux et un éclat de haine passa dans son regard. Visiblement, elle voyait un souvenir déplaisant… Puis, sans rompre le contact entre leurs deux paumes, elle se mit en marche vers la sortie. A gauche de la porte, le couloir se terminait brutalement par un mur blanc. Ce devait être la même chose pour les autres, puisqu'ils suivirent les deux jeunes gens sans hésiter.

--

Le couloir s'étendait à l'infini. Régulièrement, ils voyaient tous une porte d'un côté ou un autre du couloir. Mais toutes étaient fermées ; on aurait dit qu'elles ne leur étaient pas destinées… Le jeune homme craignait de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ce qui serait probablement le cas. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient qu'avancer droit devant eux, avec l'espoir de trouver une porte ouverte. Sephiroth croisait souvent des personnes qui lui étaient inconnues passer dans le couloir en les ignorant. Elles se dirigeaient toutes dans la direction opposée à la leur. Et portaient des blouses blanches sur lesquelles la plaque arborant l'emblème de la Shin-Ra était épinglée. L'argenté se surprit à dévisager ces personnes, avec l'espoir d'entrevoir le visage de sa mère. Il secoua la tête, se blâmant lui-même. S'il commençait à espérer tirer quelque chose de ces illusions, il finirait par y rester enfermé ! Isyl, de son côté, observait avec curiosité les silhouettes invisibles pour le jeune homme qu'elle voyait passer. Mais elle se concentrait sur leur chemin.

Tout à coup, une nouvelle porte apparut. Celle-ci, faite de métal, était entrouverte. Sephiroth hésita, puis se décida à l'ouvrir en grand. Il se sentait attiré par ce qui se cachait derrière… Et la sortie s'y trouvait peut-être !

Ce n'était pas les ruines de Midgar, qui se dessinèrent autour de lui. Mais le laboratoire où il se faisait autrefois enfermer par Hojo. La pièce arrondie était éclairée par une lumière blafarde, et des silhouettes vêtues de blouses s'affairaient autour d'une table d'opération. Dans un coin, une cuve à mako venait d'être ouverte ; ses parois suintaient encore. Sephiroth ramena son regard vers la table. Entre les personnes en blanc, il eut le temps d'apercevoir une mèche de cheveux argentée… Il déglutit.

-Vous voyez ce que je vois ? demanda-t-il à ses compagnons.

Isyl hocha la tête, le visage fermé. Les autres en firent autant, même Amaria qui serrait ses mains sur son cœur. Soudain, un hurlement déchirant retentit. Un hurlement d'enfant. Le sien… Les scientifiques autour de la table s'agitèrent, en silence. Il ne voyait pas leur visage. Il ne voulait _pas_ le voir ! Il se détourna et ouvrit la porte qui s'était refermée et qui, par chance, n'était pas fermée à clef. Une fois de retour dans le couloir, il prit une grande inspiration. Ces souvenirs n'appartenaient qu'à lui, et il ne voulait pas que les autres les voient… Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage, alors que les autres ressortaient à leur tour. Puis, sans un mot, ils continuèrent. Gen'ei cherchait à lui embrouiller l'esprit en lui faisant revivre des scènes de son passé… Mais il ne se laisserait pas piéger aussi facilement !

Une autre porte entrouverte apparut. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Marduk qui se décida à l'ouvrir. Mais il recula bien vite, les mains crispées sur sa dague. Son visage terrifié poussa Sephiroth et Isyl à jeter un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement.

Ils n'étaient plus dans un laboratoire. Mais dans une grotte aux parois dégoulinantes d'humidité et d'un autre liquide pestilentiel dont le jeune homme ne voulait même pas savoir le nom. Au centre de cette grotte, un enfant se tenait agenouillé. Devant lui, une grande silhouette sombre lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Ses ailes se déployèrent sans bruit, et l'enfant se mit à se tordre de douleur. C'était Marduk… L'autre éclata de rire, le même rire dément que Fubuki. Isyl soupira et fermé vivement la porte. Elle devait se sentir encore coupable d'avoir laissé son frère aux mains de ces monstres…

Ils n'avançaient pas. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Kadaj avait ouvert une nouvelle porte. Celle-ci était destinée à ses frères et lui. Ils y avaient vu l'adolescent, à l'époque encore enfant, s'accrocher désespérément aux bras de ses grands frères avant de se faire emporter sans ménagement par un scientifique. Ces souvenirs concernaient leur passé sous ses aspects les plus sombres. Mais les sept jeunes gens n'allaient pas se laisser duper par de simples mirages. Même si cela leur était douloureux… Bien plus douloureux qu'ils ne le montrer.

Isyl ouvrit lentement une porte en bois peinte en rouge. Visiblement, elle connaissait cet endroit, car elle recula brusquement. Mais elle continua de regarder à travers l'ouverture. Une jeune enfant se tenait assise sur une chaise, près d'une fenêtre. Dans un coin, un petit lit était collé au mur, proprement arrangé. La fillette pleurait sans se retenir, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et noués en longues couettes, et elle portait une jupe et un petit chemisier sombres. Un murmure entrecoupé de sanglots s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres :

-Où êtes-vous… ?

-Encore en train de pleurnicher ? fit une voix désagréable.

Un autre enfant entra dans la pièce, en passant à travers le petit groupe. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, qui affichait un air mauvais. Il s'approcha de la fillette et se mit à lui tirer les cheveux en l'insultant. C'est alors qu'Isyl claqua la porte, les yeux fermés. Sans attendre ses amis, elle continua sa route en serrant les poings…

Puis une énième porte apparut. Amaria s'avança sans hésiter. Elle ouvrit la porte d'une main, tandis que l'autre serrait un pli de sa robe. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle 'regarda' à l'intérieur, elle n'eut pas un mouvement de recul comme les autres. Elle s'avança lentement à l'intérieur de la pièce qui n'en était pas une. Les autres la suivirent prudemment. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense pré verdoyant ; au loin, des collines offraient un peu d'ombre rafraîchissante. Car le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel azur où flottaient quelques nuages cotonneux. Mais ils n'étaient pas à l'extérieur. Sephiroth avait l'impression d'être entrée dans une autre réalité, encore plus étrange que le couloir infini.

-Où est-on ? demanda Loz à la jeune fille.

-Dans mon rêve… répondit-elle en ayant l'air de jeter un regard circulaire. Lorsque je ne vais pas bien, que je n'en peux plus de ne plus voir comme les autres, je viens me réfugier ici. C'est dans cet endroit que je me sens à ma place…

-Pourquoi ne voit-on pas un mauvais souvenir ? s'exclama Kadaj.

-Probablement parce que je n'ai aucune mémoire visuelle… Gen'ei ne peut pas créer d'illusions à partir de mes souvenirs, étant donné que je n'en ai jamais _vu._

Elle s'agenouilla dans l'herbe grasse, et caressa les pétales d'une fleur bleue.

-Je me demande si ça ressemble au monde réel ? dit-elle avec un air rêveur.

Isyl acquiesça en s'asseyant près de la jeune fille. Elle lui demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

-Je ne sais pas, déclara Amaria. Je pensais que j'aurai une vision désagréable ; je ne comprends pas…

-Peut-être que la sortie se trouve par ici, dit Isyl en se relevant. C'est le seul endroit qui ne nous rappelle pas de mauvais souvenirs !

_« Bien joué. Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire éclater la vérité… » _

Gen'ei n'apparut pas, mais son rire résonna dans la plaine. L'argenté réfléchit. Faire éclater la vérité… mais comment ? Ils auraient beau marcher pendant des heures, ils ne trouveraient pas de sortie physique dans ce monde de rêve. Il fallait donc trouver la vérité au milieu des illusions ! Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit :

-Isyl, tu te souviens de la façon dont tu m'as libéré de Jenova ?

-Et bien… J'ai utilisé la matéria Blanche que Aerith m'avait confiée pour que ton cœur découvre la vérité. Pourquoi ?

-Tu l'as encore ? lui demanda Kadaj, intéressé.

La jeune femme acquiesça et remonta sa manche jusqu'au coude. Elle regarda son bras avec curiosité.

-Vous pensez que ça marchera encore ? Je pensais que l'on pouvait s'en servir qu'une seule fois…

-On peut l'utiliser plusieurs fois, mais cela requiert une grande énergie, répondit Sephiroth.

Isyl ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra pour activer la matéria. Sephiroth espéra que ce soit la bonne solution, car il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de sortir de ce rêve… La sphère sacrée se mit à briller au poignet gauche de la brune qui sursauta. Elle tomba à genoux, puis posa la main où luisait la matéria dans l'herbe, comme guidée par elle. Ses cheveux furent agités par un vent invisible, signe que la magie opérait ! Concentrée dans sa tâche, elle tendit la main, sûrement inconsciemment, dans la direction de Sephiroth. Celui-ci l'attrapa et s'accroupit devant elle ; elle aurait besoin d'un grand soutien pour parvenir à garder le contrôle de la matéria Blanche. La première fois qu'elle l'avait utilisée, la force de sa volonté avait suffit à libérer l'argenté de l'emprise de Jenova. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Son appui lui était nécessaire, pour qu'elle parvienne à dissiper les illusions de Gen'ei.

Un cercle de lumière blanche apparut sous sa main. La jeune femme serra les dents et appuya sa main contre la terre meuble. Des rayons de lumière pure jaillirent dans tous les sens, alors que la plaine se recouvrait progressivement d'une intense clarté ! Sephiroth ignorait ce qu'il était en train de se passer, mais cela ne pouvait être mauvais… Et lorsqu'il vit les collines alentours se disloquer lentement, il sut qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Il serra un peu plus la main d'Isyl qui s'agrippait désespérément à la sienne, afin de l'encourager. Son amie, dans un ultime effort, souleva sa main gauche de terre, et l'abattit violemment sur l'herbe. Une vague de lumière souleva le paysage, sans toucher aux six autres jeunes gens qui regardaient la scène avec étonnement.

Sephiroth ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fut pris de soulagement en constatant qu'ils étaient revenus dans les ruines de Midgar. Isyl se tenait accrochée à lui comme s'il était sa dernière chance de survie. Il l'entendit murmurer tout bas :

-Merci… C'est grâce à toi si j'ai réussi, Sephiroth…

Puis elle ferma les yeux, sonnée et éreintée. Elle ne s'était pas évanouie, ne dormait pas, mais se reposait. Utiliser la matéria blanche avait du être tellement éprouvant… Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste qui le surprit lui-même. Les autres se relevèrent prestement, et observèrent les environs avec ravissement.

-On a réussi ! s'exclama Kadaj en souriant à sa sœur et son ami.

Même Marduk devait se retenir pour ne pas sourire. Sephiroth vit son visage se contracter, et ses yeux se plisser. Voyant que l'argenté le regardait, il détourna la tête, gêné. Isyl bougea un peu, avec l'air de s'être réveillée d'un long sommeil. Elle se dégagea lentement, presque à reculons des bras de Sephiroth. Puis jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, ébahie. Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était à moitié allongé par terre. Il aida son amie à se relever, puis en fit autant.

Ils avaient du passer un long moment dans le couloir des illusions. La Rivière de la Vie était de plus en plus aspirée par les anneaux ; des volutes émeraude leur caressaient parfois le visage, comme s'ils les appelaient à l'aide. Il fallait faire vite. Sephiroth et Isyl prirent la tête de la petite colonne. Gen'ei devait sûrement se trouver quelque part, attendant le moment le plus propice pour frapper. Mais cette fois, ils ne se laisseraient pas avoir une deuxième fois…

--

C'est alors qu'un cri retentit derrière les deux amis. Ils se retournèrent vivement. Kadaj, horrifié, avait posé ses deux mains sur une surface invisible, mais qui était bien là. On aurait une sorte de vitre qui reflétait la Rivière de la Vie comme un miroir. En y regardant de plus près, Sephiroth vit que cette barrière possédait une forme sphérique. Amaria, Yazoo et Loz étaient restés bloqués derrière elle ! Ils essayèrent en vain de détruire cette étrange barrière, jusqu'à ce qu'un rire retentisse derrière eux. Gen'ei, sous son apparence de Yuu'Gure, se tenait adossé à une poutre métallique plantée dans le sol. Il examinait du regard les jeunes gens qui se démenaient pour faire tomber cette barrière infranchissable.

-Vous voilà bien embêtés, je me trompe ? dit-il de sa voix moqueuse. Ca ne sert à rien de forcer le passage, vous savez. C'est vous trois que j'ai choisi pour me combattre, et tant que je serais de ce monde, cette barrière ne s'abaissera pas.

Kadaj lança un regard noir au Yuu'Gure. Marduk s'approcha alors de Sephiroth et Isyl, et leur dit :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Gen'ei est puissant, mais sans ses illusions, il est un piètre combattant. Vos amis le vaincront sans crainte.

-Tu veux dire… qu'on doit les abandonner !? s'exclama Isyl.

Son jeune frère hocha la tête, le visage inexpressif. Non… Ils n'allaient quand même pas les abandonner, eux aussi !? C'était beaucoup trop dangereux… Isyl fronça les sourcils et saisit vivement Usugurai. Elle s'approcha de la barrière en levant son sabre au-dessus de sa tête. Mais la voix calme de Yazoo l'interrompit :

-Non, Isyl. Tu ne peux pas. Laisse-nous nous en occuper.

-Partez devant, ajouta son frère. On vous rejoindra quand on en aura fini avec lui.

-Mais je ne veux pas vous abandonner ! objecta la jeune femme. Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls face à ce… ce monstre !

Sephiroth lui attrapa le bras. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix… Il essaya de la ramener près de lui, mais elle se débattit sauvagement.

-Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas vous abandonner encore une fois ! S'il vous plait… Laissez-moi combattre avec eux !

Gen'ei éclata d'un rire perfide, en fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

-Va-t-en, petite, fit-il avec un sourire sardonique. C'est eux que j'ai choisis. Laisse tes chers amis se battre seuls, et affronte ton destin.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de me dicter mon destin ! s'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Isyl… Nous n'avons pas le choix, lui dit Sephiroth. Il fat partir, sinon Jenova va détruire la Rivière de la Vie.

La jeune femme se détourna et le regarda dans les yeux, avec un air plein de reproches. Ces yeux lui rappelaient étonnamment son ami Zack, lorsqu'il avait cru devoir tuer un de ses meilleurs amis sur ordre de Sephiroth, plus de sept ans auparavant. Il rendit son regard à Isyl, mais avec plus de compassion .

-Tu veux vraiment les laisser ici ? Ils risquent de mourir de la main ce Yuu'Gure, alors qu'ils ont fait tout ce chemin pour nous aider, et tu veux les abandonner ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais… je…

Isyl ferma les yeux, affligée. Cela devait lui fendre le cœur de devoir ses séparer de ses amis. Mais ils avaient une mission, et s'ils ne l'accomplissaient pas, ils mourraient tous…

-Isyl, je t'en prie, la supplia Amaria. Nous savons nous battre, tu le sais bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous…

-Mais vous êtes mes amis ! Et les amis sont faits pour s'entraider !

-Vous nous aiderez plus en allant débarrasser le monde de Jenova, dit Yazoo. Allez, ne perdez pas de temps !

Poussant un soupir, la brune ferma les yeux. Puis elle hocha la tête à contrecœur.

-On se reverra quand tout sera fini, hein ? fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Les autres acquiescèrent en souriant tristement. Eux-même se doutaient qu'ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de chances de survie. Kadaj posa les mains sur la vitre, et adressa un adieu muet à ses frères et Amaria. C'est alors que des boules de feu s'écrasèrent violemment aux pieds des quatre amis. Sephiroth saisit rapidement Masamune et esquiva les projectiles qui le visaient. Tous les sept regardèrent le ciel, surpris : ce dernier paraissait normal à première vue, mais des sortes de sceaux semblables à ceux qui apparaissaient dans le ciel lorsque l'on invoquait un dieu surgissaient parfois de nulle part. Des boules de feu en sortaient, se dirigeant droit sur eux. Ils devaient faire vite ; un autre Yuu'Gure étaient sans aucun doute dans les parages !

-Oh ? lança Gen'ei, faussement surpris. On dirait que ce cher Shü Fëanor a décidé de faire son entrée en scène ? Je vous souhaite bien du courage, mes chers amis.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et fit face à ses trois adversaires. Yazoo leur fit signe de partir, tant qu'il était encore temps. Isyl se détourna difficilement d'eux, puis se mit à courir à la suite de Kadaj et Marduk. Ils esquivèrent les flammes qui se jetaient sur eux avec férocité en formant de véritables cratères dans le sol. Sephiroth vit soudain de véritables flèches de feu traverser le ciel à toute allure. Elles s'abattirent sur les ruines en rugissant. Ensuite, elle se répandirent sur le sol telles la flamme d'une allumette le long d'une flaque d'huile ! Il n'y avait pourtant aucun combustible… Mais ce feu était de toute évidence magique, et dieu seul savait à quel point la magie des Yuu'Gure était imprévisible !

Kadaj, Isyl, Marduk et Sephiroth furent rapidement encerclés par les flammes. Ils se tinrent dos à dos, ne sachant pas où se réfugier. Les flammes envahissaient tout, mais elles semblaient former un réseau complexe et organisé… Sephiroth observa l'élément rugissant. Cette disposition lui disait quelque chose… Mais oui !

-C'est un labyrinthe ! cria-t-il à l'attention de ses compagnons.

Les rangées de flammes étaient aménagées de sorte à créer des chemins. Quatre d'entre eux partaient donc des directions différentes ; celles des points cardinaux. S'ils voulaient sortir de ce labyrinthe ardent et se retrouver dans la bonne direction, il leur faudrait choisir le bon passage… Et s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils seraient vite dévorés par les flammes… En pensant à cela, Sephiroth se souvint qu'il ne craignait pas les flammes. Et ce, depuis son enfance… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se remémorer le passé. Il observa le ciel où circulait lentement la Rivière de la Vie. La dernière fois que son champ de vision avait été libre, la tour Shin-Ra se trouvait à l'est… L'argenté fit donc signe à ses compagnons de le suivre dans cette direction.

Ils errèrent dans le labyrinthe de feu pendant un bon quart d'heure. Sephiroth s'évertuait à toujours tourner dans la direction de l'est. Ce qui était parfois compliqué, étant donné que les flammes ne laissaient pas souvent de passage dans cette direction. Et elles étaient tellement hautes qu'ils auraient fini carbonisés en essayant de bondir par-dessus. De plus, Sephiroth ne pouvait pas les transporter un par un en volant. A la sortie de ce dédale, un Yuu'Gure les attendait probablement. Il serait trop dangereux de laisser l'un d'eux se frotter seul aux pouvoirs brûlants de Shü Fëanor !

Tout à coup, un rugissement retentit dans les couloirs de flammes. Sephiroth n'eut que le temps de se mettre devant les trois autres avant qu'un énorme serpent de feu se jette sur eux. L'argenté tint sa lame horizontalement et para les flammes bouillantes. Quelques langues de feu vinrent lécher ses bras, mais aucune ne le brûla. Le feu avait choisi le mauvais adversaire… Il trancha l'apparition en deux grâce à la lame de lumière ; les flammes s'éteignirent et ils purent continuer leur chemin. Ainsi, ce labyrinthe était truffé de pièges… Le jeune homme se tiendrait à présent sur ses gardes. Des boules jaillirent des murs ; il les renvoya d'où elles venaient sans problème. Si ce nouveau Yuu'Gure cherchait à les avoir de cette façon, c'était peine perdue ! Sephiroth avait l'habitude d'être confronté au feu…

Soudain, le labyrinthe s'évanouit, pour laisser place à un grand cercle de sable roussi, entouré par des flammes. Une énorme boule de feu s'écrasa au sol, de l'autre côté de cette étrange arène. Les flammes agonisèrent en sifflant, pour laisser place à un grand Yuu'Gure. Il portait une armure de métal noire, brûlée par endroit. Ses cheveux mi-longs flottaient librement sur ses épaules, et dans sa chevelure étaient accrochées des petites pierres écarlates. Ce n'était pas des matérias, mais des opales de feu ; Sephiroth en avait entendu parler il y avait longtemps, par un sage de Cosmo Canyon venu voir le professeur Gast. Il lui avait montré un de ces bijoux à la couleur étonnamment vive. Dans ses mains gantées, le Yuu'Gure tenait deux grands anneaux pourvus de lames lisses et aiguisées.

-C'est vous, les créatures hybrides qui ont tué Fubuki ? lança-t-il à leur adresse. Je dois vous remercier ; je détestais beaucoup cette vipère glaciale..

-Ca ne t'as pas empêchée de l'aider à me torturer, rétorqua Marduk avec un regard haineux.

-Oh, ça ? s'étonna Shü Fëanor. Ce n'était qu'un petit plaisir auquel je m'adonnais volontiers, que ce fut avec Fubuki ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Marduk, de rage, brandit sa lame en direction de son ennemi. L'autre le regarda presque avec de la pitié. Il raffermit sa prise autour de ses anneaux et dit :

-Malheureusement, je vais devoir me débarrasser de vous. C'est dommage, car je vous aimais bien. Mais vous essayez sans relâche de contrecarrer nos ambitions. Et ça, c'est vraiment fâcheux !

Il cria presque les derniers mots. Les flammes redoublèrent d'intensité et de chaleur. Sephiroth se mit en garde, sûr de lui. Cet adversaire était pour lui, il ne craignait pas les flammes…

-Restez en arrière, dit-il aux autres. Ce combat est le mien.

-Ne te bats pas seul ! protesta Isyl. Nous sommes là pour t'aider.

-Je sais que tu veux te battre, toi aussi. Mais je ne crains pas le feu. Quand j'étais enfant, les scientifiques de la Shin-Ra m'ont forcé à supporter la brûlure des flammes durant des heures, et ce, pendant plusieurs mois d'affilée. Depuis, je ne ressens plus rien quand une flamme me touche. Ce Yuu'Gure ne peut rien me faire, Isyl, alors reste sur le côté. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés.

La jeune femme planta son regard dans le sien. Son expression inquiète signifiait clairement _'fais attention'_. Son ami hocha la tête, et fit face à son nouvel ennemi. Celui-ci le regarda avec mépris, sûr de sa force. Il entrechoqua ses anneaux, et des flammes surgirent dans sa direction. Il les esquiva, et se rua sur Shü Fëanor. Leurs armes se cognèrent violemment l'une contre l'autre. Sephiroth, concentré, libéra toute la puissance de Masamune. Il voulait terminer cet affrontement au plus vite, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il serait vite abrégé…

--

Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Sephiroth avait tout mis en œuvre pour anéantir son ennemi, un cri d'effroi retentit derrière l'homme à la chevelure d'argent. Il se retourna et vit une colonne de flammes encercler Kadaj qui, n'ayant pas de matéria de Glace sur lui, ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Il arma sa propre matéria et lança un sort de Glace sur les flammes qui s'en prenaient à l'adolescent. Il était sérieusement touché, mais pas mortellement. Isyl, plus qu'inquiète, alla porter secours à son ami.

Le jeune homme refit face à Shü Fëanor. L'autre lui offrit un sourire sardonique et se jeta sur lui. Esquivant les coups d'anneaux enflammés de son adversaire, il courut le long de l'arène de feu. Puis tourna brusquement en direction du Yuu'Gure, qui ne put parer la frappe circulaire qu'il exécuta. Sephiroth, concentré, envoya plusieurs ondes de lumière sur lui. Il en para deux, puis fut touché à la poitrine par les trois autres. Sans son feu, Shü Fëanor était plutôt un piètre combattant… L'argenté ne lui laissa aucun répit ; il utilisa ses coups les plus puissants pour le mettre à mal.

Le Yuu'Gure était à bout de forces. Après de longues minutes d'intenses efforts, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de son ardente énergie. Il devait sûrement se demander pourquoi Sephiroth lui tenait tête aussi facilement ! Pour un peu, il se serait pris à remercier la Shin-ra… Sans les souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées étant enfant, il n'aurait pas réussi à dominer les flammes de Shü Fëanor. Le brûlant adversaire s'écroula brusquement au sol. Il regarda le jeune homme avec un air contrit, et lui dit :

-Ca suffit. Ce combat ne mène à rien.

-Tu abandonnes ? lui demanda Sephiroth avec méfiance. Tu préfères mourir, au détriment de ta fierté ?

Shü Fëanor hocha la tête avec dépit. Puis il répondit :

-De toute façon, ma sœur me vengera. Je sais qu'elle le fera ; après tout, elle est la seule capable de vous vaincre… A part Jenova.

Sephiroth le fixa avec consternation. C'était vraiment trop facile… Et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Il ne restait que trois Yuu'Gure devant eux, plus un qui devait être aux prises avec leurs compagnons. Le Seigneur des Flammes baissa la tête et cessa de respirer. Son corps se décomposa en milliers de particules mauves, qui s'évanouirent dans l'atmosphère en même temps que les flammes. L'argenté détourna le regard, et se tourna vers Isyl. La jeune femme, au lieu d'être soulagée, affichait une expression alarmée. Elle caressait les cheveux de son frère de cœur qui semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Sephiroth.

-J'ai essayé de le soigner avec mes matérias, mais… Bien que ses brûlures soient guéries, il continue à souffrir… !

L'argenté examina l'adolescent. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans protester, en dépit de la crainte que lui inspirait son aîné. Il n'était plus blessé, mais sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement, comme si ses lésions étaient internes…

-Laissez-moi ici, murmura Kadaj. Je ne vous servirai à rien dans cet état.

-Quoi !? s'exclama Isyl. Tu plaisantes ? J'ai déjà abandonné tes frères, Opale, Nami et Amaria. Hors de question que je te laisse toi aussi !

-Isyl, je ne te le demande pas en tant que compagnon d'armes, mais en tant qu'ami et frère. Je vais survivre, mais je dois attendre que mes blessures guérissent. Et ça risque de prendre du temps… Alors, s'il te plait, laisse-moi rester ici.

La jeune femme étouffa un sanglot. Sephiroth posa sa main sur son épaule, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle avait besoin de soutien. Kadaj avait raison… Sephiroth non plus ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça, mais le temps leur manquait terriblement. La Rivière de la Vie était de plus en plus attirée dans la sphère ; si cela continuait ainsi, la planète serait bientôt vidée de son énergie vitale !

-Allez-y, reprit l'adolescent. Dès que je me sentirai mieux, j'irai rejoindre les autres. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous… Vous avez une mission à accomplir, et je sais que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir le faire !

-Je reste avec lui, déclara Marduk. Il faut que quelqu'un surveille les environs. Et vous, vous devez sauver le monde des Yuu'Gure.

Cet élan d'altruisme surprit Sephiroth. Mais il en fut plutôt heureux ; Marduk avait réellement changé.

-Mais… Marduk ! balbutia Isyl.

-Faites-le pour nous, répondit-il. J'aurais aimé me battre contre eux, mais j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle de mon corps si je m'en approche trop. Et je détesterais avoir à vous blesser encore une fois. Alors, s'il te plait, Isyl… Tue-les pour moi !

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Puis Isyl hocha la tête. Elle parvint même à sourire à travers les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

-Promettez-moi que vous ne mourrez pas, dit-elle aux deux adolescents.

Ils acquiescèrent. Kadaj lui rendit son sourire et murmura :

-Merci, Isyl. Grâce à toi, j'ai réussi à apprendre à vivre !

Isyl éclata d'un rire saccadé, mêlé à des sanglots. Sephiroth savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle se doutait qu'elle ne les reverrait sans doute pas… Mais même sans espoir, il leur fallait continuer de combattre… Ils se levèrent donc, et se détournèrent à regret des deux jeunes gens. Et continuèrent leur route, prêts à affronter le prochain Yuu'Gure.

* * *

_Je sais, c'est méchant de les faire combattre seuls. Mais bon, c'était primordialement important pour la suite des évènements ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres !? _

_(Ayame n'en revient pas, elle est complètement larguée parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle écrit un récit aussi long...!)  
_

_Cette fois-ci, j'ai mis Sephiroth au premier plan. Bah ouais, comme ça, au moins, c'est équilibré ! _


	31. Chapitre 30 : Effroyables Cauchemars

_Notes:__ Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais laissé par erreur quelques fautes d'orthographe. Et oui, dans le titre, au lieu d'écrire « mille », j'ai écrit « milles » ce qui n'existe pas ! Rien de grave en soi, mais ça me turlupine…_

_Ah... J'ai plusieurs morceaux musicaux à vous conseiller d'écouter en lisant ce chapitre, mais ils proviennent d'OSTs et je doute que vous les ayez dans votre CDthèque... Tant pis ! _

_Bref. Certains de mes lecteurs ont du se demander comment je faisais pour poster aussi souvent. C'est vrai qu'avec un chapitre par jour, je fais fort, en ce moment ! La vraie raison, c'est que... mon frère m'a enchaînée à ma chaise de bureau et m'oblige à écrire toute la journée sans interruption. Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai à peine de quoi manger ! _

_Je plaisante, bien sûr ! Bonne lectu-ure ! _

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Effroyables Cauchemars

_« S'il vous plaît répondez-moi, c'est un horrible rêve.  
Combien de fois dois-je crier, me tordre, souffrir ?  
S'il vous plaît dites-moi, c'est un horrible rêve.  
Avec une voix brisée, j'ai crié. »_

_Taion – the GazettE_

--

-Je crois que je n'y arriverai pas, Isyl.

-A faire quoi ?

-A me battre contre Jenova.

La jeune femme regarda son ami qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu du 'chemin' composé de gravats et d'un reste de route pavée. Ils étaient proches de l'église où elle avait rencontré Aerith, quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils avaient un peu dévié de leur trajectoire d'origine, mais étaient sur la bonne voie…

-Ca veut donc dire que tu préfères abandonner ? murmura la brune.

-Non, mais… Tu sais bien ce qu'elle représente pour moi !

-Tu abandonnes maintenant, alors que les autres se sont sacrifiés pour que l'on puisse continuer et lutter jusqu'au bout !?

Isyl criait presque. Elle se demandait si ce qu'elle entendait était bien réel. Ils n'avaient quand même pas fait tout ça… pour rien !?

-Je n'oublie pas leur geste, mais imagine que Jenova puisse contrôler mon corps et mon esprit… Et qu'elle m'oblige à te blesser, voire te tuer ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça…

Sa voix s'éteignit. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Mais tu as réussi à la surpasser, la dernière fois. Je me trompe ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas le cas, aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai l'impression que plus on avance, et plus elle gagne en puissance. Tu… tu ne connais pas la Calamité comme moi, Isyl. Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable, et jusqu'où va sa cruauté !

-Mais on n'a pas le choix, Sephiroth ! répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Tu sais ce qui se passera, si on n'essaye pas de la vaincre !

L'argenté hocha la tête, résigné. La jeune femme comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir ; après tout, il allait affronter son pire cauchemar, mais… S'il abandonnait maintenant, il n'y aurait plus personne pour empêcher Jenova de détruire Gaiya. Isyl ne pourrait pas aller se battre contre elle toute seule ! C'était au-dessus de ses forces…

-Sephiroth… murmura-t-elle, l'air adouci. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seule… Tu te souviens, tu m'avais promis ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête avec un air surpris. Elle espéra qu'il n'eut pas oublié la promesse qu'il lui avait faite… _« Je ne partirai pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as tant apporté que j'aurais l'impression de te trahir si je mourais. Je ne partirai pas ; c'est une promesse. »_ Ces mots, Isyl ne les avait pas oubliés. Et elle espéra que ce soit aussi le cas pour son ami.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit-il pour le bonheur d'Isyl. Tu as raison. Je ne te laisserai pas.

-Merci… Je sais que c'est très dur à vivre pour toi, mais souviens-toi que nous sommes deux…

Elle lui sourit avec tristesse. Puis se tourna vers l'église en ruines qui surplombait les gravats, et dit :

-Si nous avons le temps, pourquoi ne pas faire une pause dans l'église ?

Son ami acquiesça, et ils se remirent en route. L'église n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Isyl était épuisée d'avoir couru pendant tant de temps, elle avait soif et leurs gourdes d'eau étaient à sec. S'ils ne s'arrêtaient que quelques minutes dans le vieil édifice, ils pourraient se revivifier sans craindre d'arriver trop tard.

Isyl entra prudemment par la porte, dont les deux battants étaient toujours grand ouverts. Ici, rien n'avait changé. Le bassin d'eau où flottaient des fleurs éternellement vivantes était toujours là. L'église possédait toujours cette atmosphère sereine et sacrée qui donnait envie de s'éterniser, voire de vivre ici. Mais on pouvait apercevoir la Rivière de la Vie qui se débattait faiblement de l'emprise des Yuu'Gure, par un trou dans le toit. Et au lieu de la lumière dorée du soleil qui entrait d'habitude à flots dans le bâtiment, le flux y projetait ses rayons émeraude et fluorescents. Cette vue attrista la jeune femme. La place de la Rivière de la Vie était à l'intérieur de la Planète, pas en dehors !

-Oh, vous voilà ! s'exclama une voix.

Une silhouette féminine apparut près du bassin. Reconnaissant la robe rose et les longs cheveux châtains, Isyl courut jusqu'à la jeune Aerith qui semblait épuisée.

-Isyl, l'heure est grave, dit-elle avec un air triste qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Je sais. Nous avons tout fait pour arriver au plus vite, mais plusieurs d'entre nous ont du rester en arrière.

-Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et Sephiroth et toi avez de grandes choses à accomplir, tu te rappelles ?

En entendant son prénom, Sephiroth s'avança dans l'église. Mais en voyant l'esprit de la Cetra près de son amie, il s'immobilisa et blêmit. Isyl lui sourit afin de l'encourager à les rejoindre, mais il paraissait saisi. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint. Jenova l'avait forcé à tuer la dernière Cetra s'étant mise en travers de leur route…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sephiroth, le rassura Aerith. J'ai oublié le passé depuis bien longtemps. Par contre, je n'ai pas oublié les crimes que la Calamité des Cieux a commis. Eressëa Ojie, le Voyageur que vous avez rencontré, m'a mise au courant pour les Yuu'Gure et les Séraphins. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que des membres de notre peuple avaient pu commettre tant d'atrocités… Je suis désolée, Isyl. J'aurais du savoir que Sephiroth et toi étiez les Séraphins des légendes que l'on me racontait quand j'étais toute jeune.

-Je n'y comprends rien moi-même, avoua Isyl. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'on doit faire, et comment y arriver. Tout le monde nous dit que la réponse se trouve en nous…

-Et ils ont raison, répondit l'esprit. Vous en avez sans doute assez d'entendre toujours le même refrain, mais vous devez découvrir quelle force vous unit. Par vous-mêmes.

Aerith sourit aux deux jeunes gens qui la regardaient sans comprendre. Presque toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient croisées semblaient en savoir plus sur eux qu'eux-mêmes… Et ils avaient compris quelque chose qui échappait à Isyl et son ami !

-Vous devez faire vite, déclara Aerith. Le temps nous est compté, et ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures, voire de minutes. Jenova et Aran sont en train d'attirer la Rivière de la Vie à eux, et bientôt, il sera trop tard ! Je me sens déjà faiblir…

Son corps sembla vaciller comme la flamme d'une bougie qui vient à s'éteindre. Soudain, le visage souriant mais triste de la Cetra devint inquiet, voire presque angoissé. Elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, et étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Puis elle adressa un regard d'excuse à Sephiroth et Isyl, et disparut. Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers ce qui avait apeuré l'esprit. Et saisirent leurs armes.

Un Yuu'Gure se tenait bien droit dans l'ombre d'une colonne. De longs cheveux blanc argentés étaient balayés par un vent imaginaires. L'apparition fit un pas, lentement et calmement. Et fut éclairée par la lumière de la Rivière de la Vie. C'était une femme à la beauté époustouflante selon les critères des Yuu'Gure. Ses cheveux étaient relevés derrière sa tête par une coiffe compliquée faite de métal et d'os peints en rouge. Elle portait une fine robe noire qui voletait légèrement autour de son corps et s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux. Ses bras et ses jambes nues étaient ornées de bracelets du même style que sa coiffe. Elle allait nu-pieds, mais ne se souciait pas de marcher sur de la terre, des cailloux ou des morceaux de verre. Lorsqu'elle leva le visage vers eux, Isyl constata que ses yeux rubis étaient entourés de tatouages noirs, qui s'étendaient sur son visage en formant de délicates arabesques. Le tout lui faisait comme un masque mystérieux et envoûtant.

Tout à coup, l'air changea autour d'eux, devenant plus lourd et difficile à respirer, comme lorsqu'un nuage de pollution descendait sur la terre. Ainsi que les couleurs, qui s'inversèrent carrément ! Isyl regarda sa main devenue noire. Puis observa l'église qui avait subi le même sort que le reste du monde. Les cheveux de Sephiroth étaient désormais gris sombre, et les siens étaient blancs ; tout était inversé… Mais que se passait-il !? La jeune femme se serait cru transportée à l'intérieur d'un film négatif… L'atmosphère, silencieuse, devint si oppressante qu'Isyl eût envie de fuir loin de cet endroit…

La Yuu'Gure leva une main dans sa direction, comme pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Isyl sentit une présence étrangère à son corps qui se mit à se mouvoir, sans qu'elle lui eût ordonné quoi que ce soit ! Elle fit un pas, puis un autre, vers la femme qui la regardait avec un sourire encourageant, ses lèvres tatouées s'étirant finement. Elle voulut lutter contre cette force intransigeante qui l'obligeait à avancer. Mais en vain. Sephiroth la regarda avec effarement. Lui aussi semblait incapable de faire un geste seul !

Isyl se rapprocha de plus en plus de l'inconnue. Son corps raide rechignait à effectuer des mouvements qui d'habitude étaient aussi simples que le fait de respirer ! Sa main, commandée par une volonté autre que la sienne, laissa tomber Usugurai dont le métal résonna longuement et sourdement à ses oreilles. La jeune femme, dans un effort incommensurable, réussit à se crisper, pour ainsi espérer échapper à l'emprise de la Yuu'Gure qui continuait de la fixer droit dans les yeux. Mais l'autre lui sourit froidement, et referma le poing. Les jambes de la brune avancèrent lentement, attirée par la main de l'étrange Yuu'Gure. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la femme qui elle se tenait bien droite, Isyl poussa un cri et essaya de se défaire de son emprise, dans un ultime effort. Elle tomba à genoux devant l'inconnue qui pencha la tête sur le côté en l'examinant. Ensuite, elle se baissa et saisit Isyl par les épaules ; la força à se relever et à lui faire face. En caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la fixer dans les yeux avec dégoût, elle posa ses lèvres devenues blanches sur son front. Isyl ferma les yeux, écœurée ; puis, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond, dont elle savait qu'elle n'en ressortirait pas indemne…

--

Elle ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée allongée sur cette terre rugueuse. D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien avant cet étrange réveil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en l'air. Le ciel, rouge sombre, ressemblait à une toile qu'un peintre à l'imagination saugrenue aurait généreusement arrosée de liquide écarlate. Par endroits, un ou deux nuages moutonneux et brun sombre traversaient paisiblement le ciel. La lune, énorme et noire comme l'ébène, observait d'un œil autoritaire le sol sur lequel la jeune fille s'était réveillée.

Elle se décida enfin à se lever. Son corps était couvert d'une matière sèche, sans doute autrefois liquide, qui s'étalait en tâches marron-rouge sur sa chemise de nuit blanche. Elle chercha à mettre un nom dessus, mais n'y parvint pas ; les mots lui venaient, puis lui échappaient avant qu'elle ait pu en saisir le sens. Et elle ne savait pas non pour quelle raison elle était uniquement vêtue de cette chemise de nuit, qui plus est blanche comme la neige ! Assise sur la terre humidifiée par un liquide malodorant et qui collait à ses jambes nues, elle regarda autour d'elle. Et ce qu'elle vit la fit suffoquer.

Le sol bourbeux s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, aussi sombre et stérile qu'une ville de la Terre. A sa droite, une eau nauséabonde et rouge comme le ciel venait lécher sa main. Elle leva cette dernière jusqu'à son visage, et contempla avec effarement le liquide rouge et poisseux qui détrempait ses doigts blanchâtres. _Du sang…_ , se dit-elle en retrouvant enfin le mot qu'elle cherchait. Partout, du sang ! Prise d'un vertige qui était loin d'être naturel, elle observa avec attention ce qui l'entourait.

Elle crut défaillir. Autour d'elle, des corps s'amoncelaient au sol ; certains ayant été mutilés au point qu'ils n'en étaient plus identifiables ! Quelque chose de froid lui effleura le dos alors qu'elle reculait, incapable de se relever entièrement. Elle se retourna vivement, étouffa un hurlement :

-Kadaj ! souffla-t-elle, et ce mot sortit difficilement de sa bouche.

Le visage et la main gauche de son petit frère dépassaient d'un monticule de corps qui lui étaient inconnus. Elle observa ce visage dont les yeux fermés indiquaient qu'il ne lui restait pas un souffle de vie. Mort. Kadaj était mort. Sans pouvoir faire un geste en direction de l'adolescent, elle se releva maladroitement et recula en trébuchant sur les autres corps. _Non… Non !_ hurla-t-elle intérieurement. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était Sephiroth ? Et les autres ?

A peine eut-elle cette pensée qu'elle entrevit un détail familier, qu'elle connaissait presque aussi bien qu'elle-même. Elle reconnut avec horreur une longue mèche de cheveux argentée qui dépassait d'un tas de cadavres méconnaissables. Comme prise d'une folie terrifiée, elle se jeta sur l'amoncellement ; se mit à écarter frénétiquement les corps qui la fixaient de leurs yeux morts, sauf lorsqu'ils n'en avaient plus. Ignorant leurs suppliques muettes et l'odeur de décomposition qui l'asphyxiait, elle finit de retirer les derniers obstacles. Et se figea.

A moitié allongée sur le corps de son ami, elle regarda avec détresse ce visage qui la regardait elle aussi. Mais les yeux émeraude de Sephiroth étaient calmes, eux ; ils semblaient examiner la jeune femme qui, plus qu'horrifiée, faisait glisser ses doigts sur son visage à la peau douce comme de la soie. Même taché de sang, il conservait sa grâce toute surnaturelle que son amie avait parfois du mal à ignorer. Respirant difficilement, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux pour venir s'écraser sur les joues froides et blêmes de Sephiroth. Mort, lui aussi.

-Non…, gémit-elle. Sephiroth…

Un mouvement à sa droite la fit sursauter. Un autre corps se détacha d'un monticule et vint choir sur le dos, à côté d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de terreur : Hatsue, le corps lacéré par des griffes énormes, la regardait dans les yeux avec un air de reproche. Partout autour de la jeune femme, les cadavres de ses autres amis se détachèrent du reste. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens ; partout où elle posait le regard, un de ses amis le lui rendait. Marduk, seul dans un coin, était empalé sur sa propre dague ! Leurs corps désarticulés et mutilés donnaient la nausée à la brune qui ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce spectacle effrayant…

Morts. Tous morts ! Ses amis, sa famille, son monde à elle ! Hurlant de chagrin, elle se laissa tomber sur le torse de son ami. Ferma les yeux, éreintée. Et pria pour sortir de ce cauchemar qui la rendait folle…

Elle rouvrit les yeux en hurlant. Autour d'elle, la pluie tombait vigoureusement et sans répit, en voilant le paysage grisâtre. Au-dessus d'elle, une silhouette sombre se tenait penchée légèrement. Alors la jeune femme sentit une vive douleur lui tirailler les côtes. Elle baissa ses yeux à demi-clos et découvrit une lame fine qui lui transperçait le thorax. Masamune… Quelque chose vint lui chatouiller le visage, qu'elle releva lentement.

Sephiroth la regardait, impassible. Ses longs cheveux balayaient le visage de la jeune femme par intermittence. Ses yeux n'étaient pas comme d'habitude, ils brillaient d'une lueur malsaine… la même que celle que l'on pouvait voir dans les yeux rubis de Jenova. Le jeune homme sourit d'un air sardonique en enfonçant un peu plus sa lame dans le corps de son amie ; elle cracha du sang en s'étranglant à moitié. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang ? Elle l'avait libéré de la Calamité des Cieux !

Elle essaya de prononcer un mot, qui ne sortit pas de sa bouche entrouverte : elle était déjà morte. Ou évanouie. Ses paupières se fermèrent, l'emportant loin de ce souvenir auquel elle ne voulait plus penser.

Elle se réveilla une fois encore. Mais cette fois-ci plus de pluie, plus de sang : une vive lumière blafarde l'aveugla tandis que des silhouettes floues s'agitaient autour de son corps allongé. La douleur la torturait encore, mais maintenant, elle envahissait tout son être. Sa tête lui sembla sur le point d'éclater lorsqu'elle se débattit faiblement, dans l'espoir d'échapper aux mains des scientifiques qui l'examinaient avec indifférence.

Ses petites mains se levèrent faiblement en direction d'un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux argentés qui la regardait de loin, une expression d'horreur non-contenue s'affichant sur son visage juvénile. Alors qu'elle tendait désespérément ses mains dont les veines bleutées pulsaient au rythme effréné de son cœur, sa vue se brouilla, et elle sombra une fois de plus dans la torpeur.

Un liquide vert. Ou plutôt teintée d'une lumière verte provenant certainement de la surface. Isyl se sentait couler à pic, vers un fond qui devait se trouver à des lieues en dessous d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. La douleur qui lui déchirait le dos et la colonne vertébrale l'empêchait de se débattre pour remonter à la surface. Seules ses mains trouvaient encore la force de se tendre vers la lumière de la Rivière de la Vie. Ainsi, c'était cela, la mort ? Elle pensait que cela serait bien plus douloureux…

Elle manquait d'oxygène. Bientôt, elle ouvrit la bouche dans un réflexe de survie et avala une énorme goulée d'eau qui lui emplit les poumons. Elle toussa, ce qui l'obligea à avaler encore plus d'eau. Elle vit des étincelles voleter devant ses yeux ; elles la narguaient en lui annonçant sa mort si proche. Puis, avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours, elle vit une main auréolée de lumière se tendre vers la sienne, et la saisir fermement. Et cette dernière vision l'acheva pour de bon.

--

Sephiroth, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, vit le corps endormi d'Isyl tomber près du bassin. La Yuu'Gure posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Puis elle se détourna de la jeune femme et avança en direction de Sephiroth, un sourire étrange tordant ses lèvres. Elle tendit ses mains vers lui, comme elle l'avait fait pour Isyl ; sur ses paumes étaient tatouées deux spirales qui paraissaient blanches. Mais en réalité, elles devaient être aussi noires que les cheveux de son amie : le jeune homme ne savait pas pour quelles raisons les couleurs s'étaient ainsi inversées, mais c'était à coup sûr un aperçu du pouvoir de cette Yuu'Gure. Il lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais en vain : la volonté de la Yuu'Gure était plus puissante que celle de Jenova !

Les mains de l'étrange femme vinrent effleurer son visage ; immobile, il dut supporter l'examen tactile et sans doute mental qu'elle lui faisait subir. Même ses yeux refusaient de bouger : lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien, Sephiroth ne put que le lui rendre sans broncher. Ce regard pénétrant semblait sonder l'esprit de l'argenté ; et il était d'ailleurs certain que ce fût le cas… Il se demanda ce qu'elle essayait de savoir en fouillant dans sa tête. Il n'avait rien de spécial à cacher aux Yuu'Gure, à part peut-être le fait qu'il soit un Séraphin…

Puis, tout en reculant, l'inconnue lui ferma les paupières. Il se sentit sombrer dans un sommeil profond, qui l'emporta bien loin des tracas de ce monde…

Il fut réveillé par une intense chaleur. Un instant, il crut être retourné au moment où il combattait Shü Fëanor, le Seigneur des Flammes. Mais les cris de paniques qui résonnaient à ses oreilles lui firent changer d'avis ; il entendit des pas précipités près de lui et ouvrit les yeux. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, l'air paniqué, se jeta sur lui avec un autre homme, un peu plus jeune. Il esquiva avec grâce leurs assauts maladroits, puis les transperça d'un coup avec Masamune. Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres à la vue des deux cadavres qui tombaient devant lui tel des poupées de chiffon.

Avec effroi, il constata que son corps ne lui appartenait toujours pas. Et pour cause… Il était de retour à Nibelheim ! Comme dans un rêve, il vit les maisons en flammes, les gens qui courraient dans tous les sens, et ceux qui étaient déjà morts se consumer en dégageant une odeur pestilentielle. Et lui, au milieu de tout ce chaos, il regardait avec délice la mort et la terreur se répandre dans son sillage. Mais il n'était plus celui qui, pris d'une folie furieuse, avait dévasté le paisible village ; non, il n'était plus sous l'emprise draconienne de Jenova, il était libre !

Il lutta férocement avec son corps qui prenait plaisir à tuer et détruire. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas changer la tournure des évènements. Mais tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était se libérer de cette vision cauchemardesque qui le suivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Sa vision se brouilla soudain, et tout devint noir.

Il rouvrit les yeux. La chaleur des flammes avait disparu. Mais à la place, un froid glacial lui hérissa la peau. Il se trouvait dans le réacteur du mont Nibel. L'odeur du sang et de la mort collait toujours à son manteau de cuir. Une fois encore, il se vit avancer en direction du fond du réacteur, sans pouvoir interagir avec son corps. Il sentait un rictus glacial étirer ses lèvres ; la Calamité des Cieux l'attendait à quelques mètres…

Il marcha lentement le long de l'énorme câble rouge qui menait à la sculpture représentant Jenova. Qu'il contempla longuement ; son visage n'exprimait que l'allégresse, mais son esprit, lui… Il se débattait toujours pour sortir de cet affreux rêve ! Pourquoi revoyait-il si clairement tous ces souvenirs qui ne lui inspiraient que honte et amertume ?

-Mère… s'entendit-il dire. Reprenons cette Planète ensemble. J'ai pensé à un plan génial : Allons à la Terre Promise ensemble. Mère…

-Sephiroth ! s'écria une voix familière.

Zack… Il se souvenait très clairement de cet épisode de sa vie. Et réentendre la voix de son ami, ainsi teintée de colère, lui donnait mentalement froid dans le dos… Sa voix s'interrompit.

-Pourquoi as-tu tué les villageois ? Pourquoi as-tu blessé Tifa ? reprit Zack, furieux. Réponds-moi, Sephiroth !

Un rire narquois s'éleva de sa bouche. Il aurait tout donné pour se trouver ailleurs, pour sortir de ce souvenir plus que douloureux… Mais il était obligé de supporter en silence de revoir les évènements qui avaient bouleversé sa vie. Sa voix ne lui appartenait plus ; elle était si différente de d'habitude qu'il la reconnaissait à peine !

-Mère, ces créatures sont encore revenues. Avec sa puissance et sa connaissance, Mère aurait du être maîtresse de cette Planète. Mais ces créatures… Ces créatures qui lui ont tout pris… La Planète a été enlevée à Mère, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne soit plus triste, Mère.

Il leva les bras en direction de la sculpture. A cet instant, son esprit se dit qu'à l'époque, il avait du paraître aussi dément que les Yuu'Gure eux-mêmes… Il n'aurait pas aimé que Isyl le voie dans cet état.

-Allons-y ensemble…

Sans hésiter, il arracha les câbles et les tuyaux qui obstruaient le passage. Jenova apparut, immobile dans sa cuve contenant un liquide permettant de conserver son corps à moitié disséqué par Hojo et ses sbires. Ses cheveux blanc argenté flottaient mollement autour de son visage où ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur presque rosée. En la voyant, il fut pris d'un sentiment de panique qu'il n'avait pas ressenti lors de sa première venue au réacteur. Mais il avait changé… Obligé d'être spectateur de ce cauchemar, il s'entendit prononcer des mots qui le répugnaient :

-Nous nous rencontrons enfin, Mère…

Sa vue se brouilla à nouveau ; sans qu'il puisse cependant se réveiller. Bon sang, où était-il ? Que lui avait fait cette Yuu'Gure ? Il se rendormit, envahi par une torpeur qui n'avait rien de naturel…

Il se réveilla en sursaut. A présent, il se trouvait au fin fond du cratère Nord, sur un rocher en dessous duquel la Rivière de la Vie circulait librement. Devant lui, Isyl se tenait bien droite, Usugurai en main, la tête baissée et oscillant de droite à gauche. Intrigué, il fit un mouvement en direction de son amie qui releva lentement la tête. Et planta son regard dans le sien. Il recula brusquement, horrifié.

Les yeux d'Isyl étaient rouge rubis, comme ceux des Yuu'Gure. Ils brillaient d'une lueur malsaine, presque démente. Comme Jenova et les autres… Son visage portait des traces noires ressemblant au Géostigma que la Calamité des Cieux avait instillé dans le sang des habitants de Gaiya. Ses lèvres étaient tordues en un sourire torve qui ne lui allait pas du tout, et ses paupières étaient aussi cernées que celles de Marduk. Ses cheveux quant à eux étaient collés sur son front par un liquide rougeâtre et presque sec : du sang.

Alors qu'il détaillait son amie du regard, celle-ci serra à deux mains son sabre en montrant les dents, comme un fauve prêt à déchiqueter sa proie. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait aucune arme sur lui, pas même une matéria ; cette pensée le révulsa : il ne se battrait pas contre Isyl ! Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Elle se jeta sur lui, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur la roche dure et froide. Son dos heurta violemment et douloureusement le minéral gris, tandis qu'Isyl se rétablissait promptement, à genoux au-dessus de lui. Brûlant d'une rage silencieuse, elle leva sa lame par-dessus sa tête, et s'apprêta à frapper. Ce qui le rendit fou de détresse.

Dans un ultime effort pour retenir la jeune femme, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et releva sa tête de l'autre en la tenant par les cheveux. Mais l'autre ne réagit pas et hurla sans bruit tout en abaissant son arme aiguisée. La souffrance le fendit en deux ; il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son n'en sortit. Usugurai était fichée entre ses côtes… Non, c'était un cauchemar ! Isyl ne pouvait pas vouloir le tuer ! Isyl… Il s'évanouit, ou bien mourut, en ayant une dernière pensée pour la jeune femme, un souvenir si proche et déjà bien lointain…

--

_-Quelque chose ne va pas, Isyl ? _

_Sephiroth s'approcha, l'air inquiet. Il avait cru entendre son amie pleurer alors qu'il venait de se réveiller d'un profond sommeil. _

_-Non, je… Ce n'est rien, balbutia-t-elle._

_Il ignora ce pitoyable mensonge et s'assit en face d'elle. Il la fixa un long moment, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand la jeune femme n'allait pas bien et qu'il désirait savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. _

_-Dis-moi… hésita-t-elle. Quand tu fermes les yeux et penses à ce monde, que vois-tu ? _

_-Hm ? _

_Isyl leva le regard vers le ciel bleu et reprit : _

_-Pour moi, le monde ne se limite pas à de simples formes tracées sur une carte. Quand je me bats, je ne vois que les visages de mes amis. _

_Elle prit une grande inspiration, semblant attendre une réponse de Sephiroth. Mais le jeune homme hésitait à répondre ; les paroles de Isyl lui semblaient bien étranges, tout à coup… _

_-En dépit du monde réel, ma seule préoccupation concerne les personnes qui me sont chères. C'est parce qu'ils représentent mon monde à moi. Si, ne serait-ce qu'un seul de mes amis meurt… Pour moi… _

_Sa voix s'étrangla et elle laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue, qui s'écrasa sur le rebord de pierre dans une note cristalline. Sephiroth se dit qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, alors il eut un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour. Il la prit dans ses bras et essuya le sillon qu'avait laissé cette larme, elle continua : _

_-Pour moi… Ce serait comme si une partie du monde était détruite ! Même si le monde réel devait être sauvé, si quelqu'un d'autre part encore une fois… Je serai… détruite, moi aussi. Donc, s'il te plait, ne meurt pas. Ne disparaît pas. _

_Elle se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son ami, épuisée par sa tirade. Ces mots le touchèrent au plus profond de lui-même ; bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Son cœur se serra étrangement. Il l'étreignit un peu plus et répondit : _

_-Je ne partirai pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as tant apporté que j'aurais l'impression de te trahir si je mourais. Je ne partirai pas ; c'est une promesse. _

_-Merci, souffla-t-elle, et sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Désolée ; je pleure trop souvent, ces temps-ci._

--

Cette fois-ci, Sephiroth se réveilla pour de bon. Il était allongé à côté d'Isyl, dans l'église de Midgar. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Mais l'ombre de la Yuu'Gure au-dessus de lui le ramena soudain à la réalité : son ennemie était toujours de ce monde ; c'était elle qui l'avait plongé dans ce rêve atroce, et elle avait sûrement fait la même chose à Isyl. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était toujours assoupie. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement et ses paupières s'agitaient comme si elle rêvait profondément. La Yuu'Gure pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

-Quoi… ? Comment as-tu pu sortir de mes cauchemars ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Sephiroth savait pourquoi. Il s'était souvenu d'un de ses meilleurs moments passés auprès d'Isyl, lorsqu'il lui avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner. Et il s'était réveillé. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais pour l'heure, il devait réduire à néant cette femme étrange qui avait voulu les tuer en les plongeant dans un cauchemar éternel. Shü Akumu, la Dompteuse de Cauchemars ; c'était bien elle.

Les couleurs étaient toujours inversées, et l'air toujours aussi lourd dans la bâtisse délabrée. Shü Akumu le regarda avec haine ; elle tendit la main vers lui, pour le maintenir sous son contrôle. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur l'argenté ! Il se leva prestement et récupéra Masamune qui était tombée à côté de lui. L'autre le regarda sans rien faire, éberluée. Il se plaça entre elle et Isyl, prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout pour protéger la jeune femme. La Yuu'Gure recula de quelque pas, l'air offusquée et haineuse…

Puis elle passa à l'offensive. Déployant ses larges ailes écarlates, elle prit son envol avec grâce. Sephiroth la rejoignit en faisant apparaître sa propre aile aux plumes d'ébène. Il porta les premiers coups à Shü Akumu qui ne portait aucune arme : visiblement, son unique arme résidait dans son terrifiant pouvoir. Mais elle n'était pas à court de ressources. Elle esquiva tous ses assauts, virevoltant dans l'église comme un démon cauchemardesque. Sans s'inquiéter, Sephiroth poursuivit son adversaire à travers l'édifice. La Yuu'Gure, en voulant éviter une frappe mortelle, ne vit pas la colonne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle la percuta de plein fouet et tomba lourdement au sol.

Alors c'était ça, la Dompteuse de Cauchemars ? Rien de très impressionnant… , se dit Sephiroth avec méfiance. Il atterrit au sol et replia son aile. Mais alors qu'il baissait sa garde, Shü Akumu disparut de son champ de vision ! Il la chercha du regard ; avant de sentir une présence glaciale dans son dos. La femme passa une main ornée de bijoux énigmatiques par dessus son épaule, autour de son cou. Le jeune homme déglutit alors qu'elle susurrait à son oreille :

-Tu vas payer pour avoir osé porter la main sur Shü Fëanor… Oh oui, tu vas le payer ! Toi et ton ignoble compagne allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à mon frère !

Elle recula brusquement tandis que Sephiroth se retournait et lui portait un coup avec son sabre. Les épaules de la Yuu'Gure tremblèrent alors que sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Avec incrédulité, L'argenté vit des larmes perler au coin de ses paupières puis couler à flots sur ses joues. Cette Yuu'Gure… pleurait !? Cela lui semblait invraisemblable : Shü Akumu montrait des émotions autres que du mépris et de la haine ! Il déglutit. Cette femme était décidément bien étrange… Mais la rage reprit bien vite le dessus sur son visage tatoué.

Tout à coup, Sephiroth entendit un bruit derrière lui. Isyl se relevait lentement. Cependant, elle n'était pas réveillée : ses yeux fermés et sa respiration profonde indiquaient qu'elle était toujours endormie ! Le jeune homme se tourna vers Shü Akumu qui avait levé la main dans la direction de son amie. Avec un sourire narquois, elle leva son autre main vers le ciel. Une dizaine de plumes noires apparurent dans les airs. Et Sephiroth compris ce que leur ennemie avait en tête. Il lâcha précipitamment Masamune et se jeta sur la jeune femme endormie alors que les plumes fusaient à toute allure vers eux. Comme en ralenti, il vit son épaule percuter celle de Isyl, ce qui la fit se retourner. Quelques plumes vinrent se ficher dans son dos telles des poignards aiguisés, et le reste rencontra le flanc de Sephiroth. Isyl fut projetée à plusieurs mètres delà, et plongea dans l'eau, inanimée !

Shü Akumu fondit sur le jeune homme qui regardait avec horreur son amie heurter la surface de l'onde. Malgré la douleur atroce qui lui empoignait tout le côté droit, Sephiroth réussit à récupérer son épée qu'il brandit en direction de la Yuu'Gure. Il oublia la douleur, il oublia que Isyl devait sûrement être en train de se noyer. S'il ne vainquait pas Shü Akumu pour de bon, elle et lui mourrait définitivement. Il se souvint de sa promesse. Et invoqua la lumière que Masamune attendait patiemment de libérer. L'arme ne se fit pas prier. Une énorme vague de lumière pure ébranla l'église ; étrangement, la lumière de l'arme n'était pas inversée. Sephiroth découvrit alors que cette lumière était le seul moyen pour dissiper les cauchemars de Shü Akumu et la renvoyer d'où elle venait.

--

La lumière envahit tout, du sol au plafond. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa enfin, la Yuu'Gure était étendue au sol, inerte. Les couleurs avaient repris leurs teintes normales.

-Désolée, mon frère… Je n'ai pas pu… te venger…

Elle expira et se transforma en particules violettes qui s'envolèrent vers le ciel. Sephiroth laissa tomber sa lame au sol et se précipita vers le bassin. Isyl… Où était-elle ? Il la chercha des yeux, puis se décida à plonger sa main dans l'eau glacée. Le froid lui comprima le bras où était plantée une plume noire, mas il l'ignora. Isyl. L'important, c'était Isyl. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il la sortirait de là, et ils pourraient accomplir leur destin !

Sa main rencontra un objet froid. Une main ; celle d'Isyl ! Il la saisit vivement, et tira de toutes ses forces. Le corps de la jeune femme étant léger, il la fit sortir de l'eau sans problème. En la portant à l'extérieur, il s'effondra à genoux au-dessus d'elle. Elle était immobile. Ne respirait plus. La panique le saisit ; sentiment qu'il ne ressentait jamais habituellement. Non… Sephiroth essaya de prendre son pouls, mais les veines de sa gorge ne pulsaient plus au rythme de son cœur. Son visage fermé perdait déjà ses pâles couleurs. Tremblant, il écarta les mèches de cheveux trempées qui se collaient à son visage fermé.

Isyl… Il avait l'impression de revivre la mort de la jeune femme une deuxième fois. Il retira les cinq plumes plantées dans son dos, avec l'espoir que ce geste la refasse respirer. Mais rien ne se passa. Désespéré, il enleva celles qui faisaient souffrir ses bras et ses flancs, et passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Isyl. L'argenté souleva le corps frêle de son amie ; la gorge serrée, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides. Caressa la peau douce de ses joues et de sa nuque.

-Non… Isyl, ne me fais pas ça ; je t'en prie ! Ne meurs pas…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler ; et des larmes perler sous ses paupières closes. Il n'était plus que détresse, désespoir et chagrin… Il rouvrit les yeux, en espérant du fond du cœur qu'Isyl le regarde avec un sourire à la fois doux et bienveillant. Mais son visage demeura éteint. Sephiroth se dit avec épouvante qu'il était arrivé trop tard ; que s'il avait ignoré Shü Akumu plutôt qu'Isyl, elle serait toujours en vie… Elle qui aimait tant le soleil se lever et la lune éclairer la nuit de ses rayons protecteurs, elle ne verrait plus rien de tout cela… Et ça, le jeune homme ne pouvait l'accepter. Il s'était fait la promesse qu'il protégerait toujours son amie des dangers qui la menaçaient. Et encore une fois, il avait failli à sa tâche !

Il poussa un soupir entrecoupé de sanglots muets et serra le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras. Tout était fini, elle n'était plus là, et lui non plus par la même occasion… Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans celle qui lui avait redonné le courage de vivre !

-Isyl, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il. Ne meurs pas, pas encore une fois… !

C'est alors qu'un mouvement brusque le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête, surpris, et découvrit avec stupeur que la jeune femme toussotait doucement. Ses paupières se soulevèrent péniblement, et son regard ensommeillé croisa celui de Sephiroth qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Sephiroth ? Je… je suis vivante ?

Soulagé comme il ne l'avait jamais été, le jeune homme étreignit Isyl qui se laissa faire docilement, encore un peu sonnée. Une fois encore, il l'avait cru morte… Mais elle était là, bien vivante ! La jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte ; ses bras manquaient encore un peu de force après l'épreuve qu'elle venait de subir. Mais elle irait mieux après.

-Oh, merci ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdue… s'exclama-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune fille releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. En voyant ses yeux d'un bleu si pur le fixer avec une expression indicible, mais auréolée de soulagement et de tendresse, Sephiroth se dit que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu perdre la chance de pouvoir contempler ces yeux bleus comme une mer calme. Isyl lui sourit, sûrement heureuse de constater que ce sommeil fiévreux n'avait été qu'un simple cauchemar, et qu'elle était là, bien vivante, près de son ami qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Du désespoir, il était passé à un soulagement extrême et à une joie qu'il pensait ne jamais connaître un jour.

Ses propres pensées le surprirent. Mais qu'importe ; ils étaient de nouveaux réunis. Isyl lui sourit un peu plus et il lui rendit son sourire avec euphorie. Leurs deux cœurs, il le sentait, battaient la chamade l'un contre l'autre. Soulagement, joie… Sephiroth n'avait aucune idée de la cause de cet affolement. Leurs visages, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant, rayonnaient de bonheur ; l'argenté voyait son propre reflet dans les prunelles azurées de la jeune femme. Avant qu'il n'ait pu songer à ce quel sentiment lui inspirait ces yeux, il sentit son visage s'incliner vers celui de la brune. Et elle lui répondit de la même manière. A cet instant, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement ; s'unirent sans précipitation.

Et en ce même instant, le jeune homme comprit le sens de la prophétie.

Longtemps, il avait cherché une réponse sensée à cette phrase étrange : _« S'uniront à jamais, par les liens les plus étroits, A l'heure de leur Destin accompli. » _

Et aujourd'hui, il se demandait quel idiot il avait pu être pour ne pas avoir compris auparavant… Depuis si longtemps… !

Le sens de cette phrase, c'était… L'amour. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu… Mais il en était sûr et certain. L'amour était sans doute le seul sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, à part pour Lucrécia. Mais là, c'était différent ; la brûlure qui lui consumait les entrailles, à la fois douloureuse et agréable, rendait cette émotion bien distincte du reste… Distincte de n'importe quelle autre émotion !

Alors, fermant les yeux, il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de la jeune femme qui, les yeux fermés, se serra un peu plus contre lui en respirant doucement. Il fit glisser ses lèvres contre celles de sa compagne en se disant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus enivrant. Un instant, il eut peur qu'elle le repoussât, effrayée par son geste, mais elle lui enlaça la nuque, son corps réchauffé par leur proximité. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il l'aimait de cette façon-là, mais quelque chose, tout au fond de son âme, lui disait que c'était le cas. Et depuis bien longtemps. Il avait lutté, inconsciemment, contre cette sensation qui s'imposait parfois à lui ; cette sensation d'affection et de bien être indicible qui lui comprimait le cœur.

Et plus jamais il ne lutterait contre cette émotion qui s'emparait peu à peu de tout son être, l'emportant loin des problèmes de ce monde.

* * *

_Ehhhh... Oh mon dieu... Allez chercher une chaise, du bois et des allumettes ! Oui, brûlez-moi, pendez-moi, lapidez-moi !! _

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !? Pourquoi, why, doushiteeeee !? _

_Hey, surtout n'allez pas croire que je me vois à la place d'Isyl, hein ! D'accord, j'aime bien le caractère de Sephiroth, et je l'envie pour ses cheveux, mais je ne veux pas çaaaa ! Quelle horreur, de la romance toute dégoulinante ; c'est une honte ! Je sais ! C'est le démon de la romance qui s'est emparé de mes mains ! Appelez un exorciiiste !  
_

_C'est vrai, au départ, je n'avais pas prévu de les caser ensemble ! Mais... Rah, je vous expliquerai tout demain ! _

_(Ayame va se jeter du haut de sa chambre)_


	32. Chapitre Final

_Notes : Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre... Ça fait tout drôle, vous savez. J'ai commencé cette fic il y a presque un an (j'ai mis trois mois avant de me décider à la publier sur ce site, j'avais peur que les gens pensent que c'était de la Mary Sue.), et voilà que c'est déjà la fin... Mais bon, tout a une fin ! _

_Les amis, vous m'avez fort rassurée. Si vous pensez qu'Isyl et Sephiroth vont bien ensemble, c'est que c'est vrai, non ? Fiou... Je pense que vous avez tous compris quel était le lien qui unissait Isyl et Sephiroth, le lien qui les ferait devenir Séraphins. A l'origine, je voulais que ce soit l'amitié, mais tout bien réfléchi : Isyl a suffisamment de très bons amis; c'est eux qui lui donnent la force de se battre. Du coup, je n'avais pas trop le choix... Et puis, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Qui sait ? _

_D'ailleurs, à ce propos : A partir de maintenant, le récit ne sera plus divisé en plusieurs parties séparant le point de vue d'Isyl et celui de Sephiroth. J'ai décidé de rédiger le dernier chapitre au point de vue omniscient, tout simplement pour marquer le fait que les deux protagonistes étaient enfin réunis. J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop brouillon ; surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas ! _

_Bon, j'arrête de causer : Bonne lecture ! _

_Et pour le plaisir, je remets ça : Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre final : Combattre pour l'existence

_  
« Et petit à petit, ces valeurs et préjudices stupides vont changer !  
Je vous montrerai qu'aucun rêve n'est inepte, stupide ou futile !  
Je resterai le même, même si je suis en train de changer  
Notre futur  
Je ne peux rien faire, sauf la prendre par la main..._

_Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps,  
Ne me lâche pas la main » _

_Hi no hikari sae Todoka nai kono Basho de – miyavi_

--

Isyl, à peine réveillée, sentit les bras puissants du jeune homme se resserrer autour d'elle. Elle avait bien failli y rester, mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de Sephiroth l'implorer de ne pas partir, elle avait réussi à s'extirper des griffes de la mort. Et la jeune femme savait qu'il lui restait encore quelque chose à accomplir avant de mourir ; elle allait suivre son destin qui, bien que sans doute funeste, lui permettrait de sauver ce monde.

Elle devait devenir Séraphin.

C'était clair comme du cristal de roche. Clair comme les yeux émeraude de Sephiroth qui la fixaient sans ciller, de ce regard hypnotisant qui l'envoûtait peu à peu. Si elle n'était pas morte noyée par cette eau si pure, c'était bien parce qu'elle _était_ un des deux Séraphins. Et parce que Sephiroth avait encore besoin d'elle… En ce moment précis, elle sentait qu'il brûlait de se réveiller, et de déployer à nouveau ses ailes. Et les yeux qui la regardaient fixement lui disaient que le moment était venu. Elle sourit, troublée : son ami ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi. Sauf le jour où il avait cru la perdre pour toujours ; mais aujourd'hui, son regard n'était plus désespéré. Au contraire.

Son regard félin quitta un court instant ses yeux, avant de revenir s'y plonger. La jeune femme avait l'impression de nager dans un océan plus calme que le ciel lui-même, mais aussi agité par une tempête indicible. L'argenté lui posa une question muette, exprimée uniquement avec son regard qui la troublait décidément de plus en plus, à laquelle elle répondit par une affirmation aussi silencieuse. Même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui demandait.

Elle s'en moquait.

Elle écarquilla tout de même les yeux de surprise lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela, même si elle avait instinctivement penché le visage sur le côté lorsque celui de Sephiroth s'était approché. Mais ce contact doux et caressant ne lui déplaisait pas ; au contraire… Une étrange chaleur engloba soudain son cœur, l'emportant dans un torrent furieux d'émotions qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressenties.

L'argenté ferma les yeux, et glissa une main aux doigts fins et délicats dans sa chevelure encore humide. Ses propres paupières se fermèrent à demi. Tout bien réfléchi, Isyl s'y attendait, quoique inconsciemment. Mais elle s'y attendait, ou plutôt, elle l'attendait, depuis des jours et des jours… Son cœur ne luttait pas. Pourquoi lutter ? A présent, elle se rendait bien compte que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité au fond d'elle. Au cœur de son âme, une petite voix lui soufflait ce qu'elle ressentait pour son compagnon. Mais elle avait fait la sourde oreille, trop préoccupée par les ennuis qui s'amoncelaient constamment. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était fini. Elle écouterait toujours son âme, maintenant.

Et à cet instant présent, son âme lui disait d'aimer Sephiroth.

Alors elle passa ses bras encore faibles autour de son cou et ferma les yeux à son tour, désireuse de prolonger cette étreinte.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la jeune femme n'osa rouvrir les yeux, de peur que tout s'arrête, et qu'elle retrouve les cauchemars qui l'avaient bercée dans leurs bras monstrueux. Mais, à son soulagement, Sephiroth lui caressa doucement la joue, l'incitant à le regarder ; ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Des larmes de bonheur s'échappèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent lentement sur ses joues rosies par l'émotion. Incapable de dire un mot, cette dernière l'ayant submergée, Isyl enfouit fougueusement son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Ses cheveux caressèrent sa nuque ; à la recherche de leur parfum entêtant et unique en son genre, elle fit glisser ses mains dans sa longue chevelure. Malgré elle, elle avait longtemps ignoré cette douceur et ce parfum incomparables...

Sephiroth, en sentant les doigts fins et encore un peu froids d'Isyl passer et repasser dans ses cheveux, la serra un peu plus contre lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu songer à ressentir de pareilles sensations au contact d'une autre personne. Pour lui, les contacts physiques étaient comme de lointaines affections auxquelles il n'aurait jamais le droit de goûter. Il posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, se laissant aller à ses caresses incessantes. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était agréable ! En sentant le cœur d'Isyl battre follement contre le sien, il devina qu'elle se disait la même chose. Ce qui le rassura…

-Dis ? lui demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante. Tu crois que c'est ça, le sens de la prophétie ?

Il voulait en être sûr pour de bon. Savoir si son amour pour la jeune femme n'était dû qu'à leur destin, ou si cela allait beaucoup plus loin qu'une simple prophétie.

-Je n'en sais rien…, souffla Isyl. Je veux juste rester près de toi…

Pour toute réponse, l'argenté déposa un petit baiser dans son cou, ce qui fit frissonner et sourire de bonheur la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti des émotions pareilles pour qui que ce soit ; sur Terre, les choses de l'amour lui semblaient extérieures, comme si elles ne lui étaient pas destinées… Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas seulement le Séraphin qu'elle était qui s'exprimait, mais aussi son cœur qui lui disait qu'elle avait beaucoup tardé à comprendre ses sentiments. Peut-être même un peu trop…

-Depuis combien de temps…tu…, dit la jeune femme.  
-Je n'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression que je t'aime depuis toujours… ! répondit-il.

Un bruissement retentit à la fois devant et derrière les deux jeunes gens enlacés. Isyl, toujours assise au sol, et Sephiroth, agenouillé au-dessus d'elle, se redressèrent promptement. Et si c'était un autre Yuu'Gure ? Mais leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Et ils retinrent une exclamation de surprise. Isyl, sans détacher ses bras de la nuque du jeune homme, le contempla un long moment. Ses yeux, d'habitude brillants comme des pierres précieuses, luisaient d'une lueur surnaturelle, presque fluorescente qui donnait à son regard émeraude une intensité toute nouvelle.

Les yeux d'Isyl, quant à eux, s'étaient mis à miroiter de milles éclats azurés, tels des lapis-lazuli au soleil. Une lueur éthérée émanait de ses prunelles humides de larmes. Et dans leur dos à tous les deux, trois paires d'ailes d'ange avaient déchiré leurs vêtements et se dressaient majestueusement vers les cieux. L'une était jointe à leur épaules, l'autre au milieu de leur dos, et la dernière encadrait leurs reins. Six ailes, ainsi que le disait la prophétie… Celles d'Isyl étaient blanches, de la couleur la plus pure qui soit, tandis que celles de celles de Sephiroth, noires comme la nuit la plus sombre, se paraient de reflets bleutés…

En observant longuement la nouvelle apparence de sa compagne, Sephiroth remarqua qu'un genre de halo lumineux se dégageait de son corps tout entier. Il regarda ses propres mains : une aura semblable mais plus sombre, comme si la nuit elle-même l'avait choisi comme réceptacle, se répandait autour de lui lorsqu'il bougeait. On aurait dit qu'une aura angélique, divine, rayonnait de leurs corps… Les mots sortirent de lèvres du jeune homme encore tièdes de leur étreinte, alors qu'il plongeait son regard lumineux dans celui d'Isyl :

-L'Ange de Vie…

-Et l'Ange de Mort…, termina-t-elle, ébahie.

Ils se relevèrent lentement, tout en se tenant les mains serrées l'une dans l'autre. Les Séraphins se faisaient face ; Sephiroth, l'Ange de Mort, se mit à réciter les phrases de la prophétie des Séraphins qui s'étaient imprimées dans son esprit. Isyl, l'Ange de Vie, entonna avec lui le premier couplet :

_Touchés par la Mort ils ne sont,  
Car bien au-delà leur oeuvre va !  
Œuvre du ciel et de la terre  
Qu'ils couvrent de leur sextuples ailes.  
Séraphins, ange de Mort, ange de Vie,  
S'uniront à jamais, par les liens les plus étroits,  
A l'heure de leur Destin accompli. _

_Mais qui, Ténèbres ou Lumière, les guidera ?_

_Décider de la Mort ou de la Vie d'une Planète__  
Pour eux sera un jeu d'enfant, si puissant ils seront.__  
Protecteurs ou destructeurs de mondes ;  
Tels les dieux jadis révérés__  
Ou les démons éternellement craints,  
Séraphins, du Chaos ou de l'Ordre décideront.  
Absolument rien, absolument personne, ne peut s'y opposer !_

_Séraphins, tout-puissants,  
Tremblez de peur devant leur courroux !  
Ou soyez bercés par leur bénédiction !_

Ils se regardèrent longuement, incrédules. Impossible… Les liens les plus étroits étaient-ils ceux qui les unissaient à cet instant précis ? Ceux de l'amour, qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu auparavant ? Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans leur esprit à tous les deux, mais aucune ne trouvait de vraie réponse… Jusqu'à ce que des rires retentissent près de l'entrée de l'église. Ils se retournèrent vivement ; Sephiroth passa son bras gauche autour de la taille d'Isyl, prêt à la protéger si un nouveau danger survenait… Usugurai était restée au sol, à quelques mètres de là.

Mais à sa grande surprise, ce n'était ni Jenova, ni Aran ou Gen'ei qui se tenaient non loin de la porte d'entrée. Le cœur de l'argenté, qui commençait à être habitué à de folles accélérations, manqua un battement lorsque son propriétaire crut reconnaître les silhouettes qui se dissimulaient dans l'ombre vert foncé. Cette aile, sur l'omoplate droite de la personne qui se trouvait le plus à gauche… Non, ce ne pouvait être… !

Isyl, serrée contre l'argenté, regarda les trois personnes s'avancer dans la lumière jade de l'église. Elle craignait que ce soit encore des Yuu'Gure, mais quand elle reconnut la robe et la coiffure d'Aerith, elle fut rassurée. La jeune femme tenait la main d'une autre personne, qui s'avéra être un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années. Isyl ne l'avait jamais vu, mais ses yeux bleus, semblables au siens, et son air avenant la mirent immédiatement en confiance. Ses cheveux brun ébène et mi-longs étaient soigneusement décoiffés et il portait une sorte d'uniforme étrange qui rappelait quelque chose à Isyl. Mais quoi ?

L'autre personne était aussi un homme, mais il était un peu plus âgé. Isyl ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que son cadet. Mais surtout, deux ailes dépassaient de son omoplate droite, l'une étant cependant plus petite. Etait-il… un ange ? La jeune femme se le demandait ; après tout, ils étaient apparus tous deux au côté de l'esprit d'Aerith !

-Angeal ! s'exclama Sephiroth en lui souriant.

Elle n'était pas très loin de la vérité… Le jeune homme desserra sa prise autour de sa taille, et ils firent tous deux quelque pas en direction du trio, ramassant au passage leurs lames tombées au sol.

-Content de voir que tu as enfin réussi à trouver l'âme sœur, dit l'interpellé avec sympathie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, tous les deux ? demanda l'argenté aux deux hommes qu'il connaissait visiblement bien.

-On faisait un tour dans le coin, et on a décidé de vous rendre une p'tite visite ! s'exclama le plus jeune en se grattant la nuque avec un sourire éclatant.

Aerith eut un rire cristallin et posa sa main libre sur le bras de son partenaire :

-Zack… ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

Tous les deux reprirent bien vite leur sérieux. Ainsi, c'était elle, la fameuse petite amie de Zack dont tout le monde ou presque avait entendu parler à la Shin-Ra… Sephiroth déglutit difficilement. Il avait tué celle à laquelle son vieil ami tenait le plus au monde… !

-Nous ne sommes pas ici de plein gré, continua Aerith en secouant la tête. Plus le temps passe, et plus la Rivière de la Vie est attirée par la sphère.

-Elle est tellement concentrée qu'il nous est simple comme bonjour de nous matérialiser ici, expliqua Angeal. Mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes : bientôt, nous finirons tous absorbés par les Yuu'Gure.

Zack lâcha la main de la jeune Cetra, et croisa les bras en regardant le trou qui laissait passer la lueur du flux vital. En voyant ses yeux mako refléter cette lumière, Isyl compris qui il était : un SOLDAT, sans aucun doute collègue de Sephiroth. Ils étaient tous les deux morts, dans des circonstances qui échappaient à la brune.

-Je n'ai décidément pas envie de me faire aspirer et détruire par ces monstres, lança-t-il comme pour lui-même.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez réussi à devenir des Séraphins, dit Aerith en leur souriant gentiment. Finalement, vous avez trouvé quel était le lien le plus étroit qui soit…

-Mais moi, je ne comprends toujours pas, hésita Isyl. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait au courant, à part nous ?

Angeal posa ses mains sur les épaules des deux jeunes gens, l'air fraternel, et déclara :

-Il est des faits que l'on ne doit comprendre qu'au moment venu. Isyl, tu es parvenue à aider Sephiroth à retrouver ses rêves et son honneur. Et toi, mon vieil ami, tu as été assez fort pour garder espoir tout au long de ces épreuves. Je suis fier de vous.

Les deux compagnons sourirent d'embarras et de contentement. Isyl se dit avec tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme sourire ainsi ; et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

-Ça m'embête de vous demander ça comme ça, mais il faut que vous vous battiez, dit Zack. Je me sens de plus en plus fatigué, comme si j'étais attiré par quelque chose… pas vous ?

Ses amis acquiescèrent avec gravité. Ils avaient raison. Ils devaient se battre, ensemble, contre Jenova et Aran qui, même s'ils étaient les deux derniers Yuu'Gure en vie, restaient effroyablement puissants. Sephiroth déploya ses ailes, et regarda Isyl qui hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Maintenant, la vraie bataille pouvait commencer. Et le jeune homme se sentait prêt à affronter le pire.

-Nous allons nous battre, dit-il. Pour vous tous, les habitants de Gaiya et la Planète elle-même. Je vous le promets !

Isyl leur sourit. Maintenant, seul le destin déciderait de leur survie ou de leur mort. Les trois esprits lui rendirent son sourire, puis disparurent. Ils devaient les sauver… Sinon… ! Elle se sentit soudain de nouveau enlacée par Sephiroth, et ne put réprimer un soupir angoissé.

-Sephiroth… J'ai peur ! murmura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Mais ne crains rien. Je te protégerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie.

Isyl sourit, contemplant le visage androgyne de Sephiroth à travers les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Pour donner plus de courage à la brune, le jeune homme se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Chose à laquelle Isyl ne put résister ; elle déploya ses ailes immaculées et se prépara à prendre son premier envol.

-Allons-y, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Puis, sans se lâcher et d'un puissant battement d'ailes, ils s'envolèrent et sortirent de l'église par le trou qui était assez grand pour laisser passer deux personnes.

Isyl, le Séraphin de Vie, et Sephiroth, le Séraphin de Mort, filèrent comme deux anges en direction de leur dernière bataille.

--

Partout où ils posèrent le regard, tout n'était que chaos. On eût dit que la Rivière de la Vie elle-même revenait à ses origines. Mais malheureusement, elle y revenait pour être détruite… Les deux jeunes gens se pressèrent un peu plus, leurs six grandes ailes battant l'air le plus fort possible. Avec trois paires d'ailes, voler leur était simple comme bonjour, même pour Isyl qui ressentait encore les effets de son mal de l'air. Mais elle ignora cette affliction et se concentra sur sa tâche. Sephiroth la guidait, lui montrant comment changer de cap et se laisser glisser sur les courants aériens. Car il y en avait, et pas qu'un peu ! Parfois, les deux compagnons étaient ballottés de droite à gauche sans pouvoir se dégager des furieuses bourrasques que produisait la Rivière de la Vie en étant aspirée.

Au milieu de tout ce vert aussi lumineux que les prunelles de l'argenté, ils commencèrent à distinguer les reliefs d'un objet plus sombre. La tour Shin-Ra se dessina progressivement, seul vestige de l'humanité se dressant encore fièrement. En s'en approchant, Isyl et Sephiroth virent une sphère constituée de volutes de la Rivière de la Vie tournoyer furieusement au pied de l'immeuble, comme une matéria géante qu'on aurait activée au maximum. D'énormes morceaux de béton et d'autres roches étaient entraînés dans son sillage, se mettant à tournoyer au même rythme que les autres. Puis, au fur et à mesure que les deux compagnons se rapprochaient, ils sentirent de puissantes bourrasques tenter de les dévier de leur trajectoire.

Sephiroth attrapa le bras d'Isyl, lui dit de s'accrocher, et piqua en direction de la nouvelle sphère. Il sentait que Jenova y était ; il ressentait sa présence surpuissante gagner en énergie progressivement. Mais il était prêt à la combattre jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre périsse. Il le fallait ; pour venger tous ceux qui étaient morts par sa faute à lui, mais aussi pour se venger lui-même de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Gaiya méritait de vivre, éternellement ! Dégainant Masamune, il aida sa compagne à éviter les rochers qu'ils croisaient, obstacles impitoyables. Il prit appui sur l'un d'entre eux, le plus proche de la sphère bouillonnante d'énergie mako, et se propulsa en direction de cette dernière.

Les deux Séraphins déchirèrent la paroi perméable de la boule d'énergie. Mais soudain, il furent catapultés en direction du sol que la Rivière de la Vie ne recouvrait pas encore. Sephiroth se retourna sur le dos et amortit la chute d'Isyl. Cette dernière, ayant sentit le danger, se redressa prestement et déploya ses ailes, prête à s'envoler de nouveau. Quelque chose, une entité consciente, les avait fait chuter d'une dizaine de mètres… Mais quoi ?

Alors qu'elle tendait la main au jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever, elle examina le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient à présent.

La Rivière de la vie tourbillonnait férocement, faisant se percuter au passage des blocs de béton. Derrière eux, l'entrée de la tour Shin-Ra était toujours accessible, mais des rochers en bouchèrent bien vite l'entrée… Et devant eux, un amas énorme fait de morceaux de béton, de métal tordu et de terre se dressait vers le haut de la sphère. Tout en haut de cet agglomérat formant un étrange chemin, les deux jeunes gens aperçurent un étrange orbe d'énergie rougeâtre émettre de furieuses pulsations. En voyant des lambeaux d'énergie mako se détacher de leur orbite et être aspirés par cet orbe, ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait de l'instrument mit au point par les Yuu'Gure pour torturer et absorber le flux vital.

-Ca alors, mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas nos deux petits rats de laboratoire ?

Aran, les ailes déployées, se posa lentement au bas de l'énorme amas. Jenova le rejoignit quelques secondes après, toujours vêtue de cette étrange robe de lumière. Les Séraphins serrèrent nerveusement la poignée de leur arme. Les derniers Yuu'Gure semblaient avoir gagné en puissance…

-Dis-moi, ma chère sœur, je ne savais pas que de simples cobayes pouvaient émettre autant d'énergie !

-Les Séraphins…, siffla la Calamité des Cieux, furieuse. J'aurais du m'en douter !

Sephiroth serra la main d'Isyl, un peu inquiet. Il se força à penser qu'ils triompheraient de leur pire cauchemar et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Revoir Jenova lui donnait la nausée ; et pourtant, il se sentait prêt.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes les nouveaux Séraphins ? Pas très impressionnant…, railla Aran en désignant leurs ailes repliées. J'ai du mal à croire que vous avez réussi à vaincre notre famille !

-Et pourtant, ça a été bien plus simple que ce que vous nous faisiez croire, répliqua Sephiroth.

-Vraiment ? lança Jenova en dévisageant son ancien serviteur. Vos amis n'ont pas l'air de penser la même chose…

Isyl se crispa. Elle avait presque oublié que trois de leurs amis se battaient en ce moment même contre un Yuu'Gure qui disposait de sa pleine puissance !

-Bon, ça suffit, reprit-elle en reculant. Aran !

-Pour te servir, ma douce, répondit le Yuu'Gure. Préparez-vous à souffrir !

Jenova s'envola et se posa en haut du chemin de débris, près de l'orbe ; elle observa ce qui se déroulait en bas avec attention. Sephiroth se mit en garde. Il sentait la puissance du Séraphin qui coulait dans ses veines, lui procurant une énergie toute nouvelle. Le halo sombre qui se dégageait de son corps s'amplifia brusquement, lui indiquant que le vrai combat pouvait commencer.

Aran ne se fit pas prier. Il fit jaillir de ses bras ses lames osseuses, et se rua en criant de rage sur ses deux adversaires. Isyl, en sentant son énergie vitale s'agiter dans ses veines, comprit qu'une nouvelle force l'habitait désormais. Elle se mit en garde, et s'élança avec Sephiroth vers le Prince de Chair. Sa propre vitesse la surprit ; elle ne s'était jamais déplacée avec autant d'agilité ! Elle esquissa un sourire et frappa Aran à plusieurs reprises, sa lame d'obscurité dansant dans sa main tel un redoutable hachoir. Sephiroth attaqua son ennemi de côté, ce qui poussa ce dernier à expulser deux autres épées osseuses. Mais la lame de lumière les trancha tout bonnement alors que deux ondes d'obscurité se précipitaient vers le Yuu'Gure.

Il ne put se défendre, et encaissa les vagues d'énergie, hurlant de colère. Les deux jeunes gens prirent leur envol à l'unisson et fondirent à toute allure sur leur adversaire prit au piège. Celui-ci se défendit ardemment, mais pas assez pour éviter la majorité des frappes de Sephiroth et Isyl. La jeune femme se réceptionna au sol d'une main, et lança sa lame en direction du flanc d'Aran de l'autre. L'amure de cuir du Yuu'Gure ne résista pas à la nouvelle force d'Isyl ; elle se déchira, permettant au Séraphin de la Vie de blesser profondément son flanc droit. Aran se débattit alors en faisant sortit d'autres lames d'os de ses bras et ses jambes, forçant les deux compagnons à battre en retraite un court instant.

Mais ils revinrent vite à la charge en unissant les pouvoirs de Masamune et Usugurai ensemble. Une onde de lumière et d'obscurité percuta violemment leur ennemi, tandis que Sephiroth et Isyl s'élançaient sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. En un coup bien placé, ils mirent à mal le Yuu'Gure qui commençait déjà à donner des signes de fatigue. Il s'effondra à moitié au sol, blessé à la poitrine, puis recula maladroitement vers l'amas de ruines où se tenait Jenova. Cette dernière ne broncha pas en voyant son frère mutilé, probablement mortellement. Elle avait même l'air de s'en moquer !

-Hm… C'est donc ça, la puissance des Séraphins, haleta-t-il en rejoignant difficilement sa sœur. Jenova, je crois qu'ils sont pour toi…

La Calamité de Cieux s'approcha lentement d'Aran en tendant les mains vers lui. Elle le força à se retourner et à se lever sans ménagement, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas hésitant vers le haut du monticule. Les deux jeunes gens, ne sachant pas si la meilleure chose à faire était de lui porter le coup de grâce ou d'observer sagement la scène, échangèrent un regard tout en restant au pied de l'amas élancé. C'est alors que Jenova, au lieu d'engager le combat avec les Séraphins, se retourna vers l'autre Yuu'Gure qui peinait à atteindre son but.

-As-tu besoin d'aide, Aran ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Il se retourna, l'air surpris, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jenova qui le regardait attentivement. Etrangement, il n'émit pas un son, mais la peur se lut clairement sur son visage épuisé. La Calamité des Cieux se mit alors à avancer, obligeant son frère à reculer vers l'orbe d'énergie qui tourbillonnait en contrebas. Sephiroth ne comprenait pas… Elle avait l'air de le menacer, alors qu'ils étaient alliés !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jenova ? Je peux me débrouiller seul, s'exclama Aran, la voix tremblante.

Jamais Isyl n'avait vu le Prince de la Chair émettre le moindre signe de peur ou d'affolement. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il semblait ressentir ! A moins que ce ne soit encore qu'une mise en scène, destinée à perturber les deux compagnons pour ensuite les affaiblir…

-Justement, tu me seras plus utile en te dépêchant de m'offrir une nouvelle énergie, siffla la Calamité en continuant d'avancer.

-Quoi… !? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Jenova !? Tu es devenue folle ?

L'autre éclata de rire, un rire dément et perçant. Pour être folle, elle l'était… Mais ce qu'elle faisait à l'instant présent médusait Isyl et Sephiroth. Elle n'allait quand même pas le tuer ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une faible créature qui se fait battre à plate couture par deux morveux, répondit-elle. Par contre, ton énergie va m'être très utile.

Laissant échapper une exclamation de peur et d'étonnement, Aran recula encore. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du flot d'âmes rugissantes. Isyl saisit vivement la main de son compagnon, abasourdie. Ils ne pouvaient qu'observer Jenova trahir son propre frère ; s'ils tentaient d'intervenir, ils se feraient à coup sûr soit anéantir par la Calamité des Cieux, soit jeter au fond de l'orbe !

-Salue les autres Yuu'Gure, de ma part, mon frère, cracha Jenova en tendant la main vers lui.

Isyl ferma les yeux, mais elle entendit très clairement le cri d'effroi d'Aran se répercuter dans la sphère. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Jenova leur faisait face. Dans son dos, des volutes d'énergie mako transformée se dressèrent vers elle et recouvrirent peu à peu son corps. Elle buvait littéralement la connaissance de la Planète ! Sephiroth serra Masamune, inquiet : s'ils n'agissaient pas vite, toute la Rivière de la Vie se ferait absorber par ce démon… C'est alors qu'au lieu d'attendre patiemment que le processus se termine, Jenova, descendit lentement vers les Séraphins.

Puis elle leva la main en direction d'Isyl, qui sentit le contrôle de son corps lui échapper.

--

Sephiroth crut se retrouver dans son cauchemar. Isyl baissa soudain la tête, ses longs cheveux dissimulant ses traits. Elle se tourna lentement, comme possédée, vers son compagnon abasourdi qui n'osait pas faire un geste. Puis elle leva mécaniquement Usugurai, releva les yeux vers le jeune Séraphin qui étouffa une exclamation d'étonnement. Ses yeux… Ils n'étaient pas rouges comme dans son rêve, mais brûlaient d'une rage tout autant ardente, impropre à Isyl !

Jenova baissa alors la main, et sa proie bondit vers Sephiroth en sifflant de colère.

Il se baissa pour éviter le coup de lame circulaire qu'elle porta, et bondit en direction d'un bloc de béton armé qui dérivait lentement le long de la sphère. Il ne sut dire s'il espérait ainsi échapper à la folie meurtrière de la jeune femme, mais en entendant le métal siffler à ses oreilles, il devina qu'Isyl le suivait de près !

-Isyl ! s'écria-t-il. Ressaisis-toi !

Malgré ses appels incessants, Isyl atterrit à son tour sur le bloc en perpétuel mouvement, ses grandes ailes blanches déployées dans son dos. Sephiroth pensait que le réveil des Séraphins empêcherait Jenova d'utiliser ce genre de contrôle. Mais il se rappela qu'elle en était un, elle aussi. Ils étaient presque à armes égales, mais cette technique rendait l'affrontement bien trop facile pour la Calamité. Le jeune homme devait pour l'instant trouver un moyen de ramener Isyl à la raison avant que la Yuu'Gure ne lui fasse commettre l'irréparable ! Il para les coups puissants de Usugurai, tout en parlant à sa compagne :

-Isyl… ne l'écoute pas ! Elle cherche à nous séparer ; rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit à son sujet !

Tout à coup, quelque chose de froid et moelleux s'enroula autour de sa jambe. _Un tentacule…_,se dit-il, effaré, en apercevant la Calamité qui s'était posée sur un rocher attenant. Avant qu'il n'ait pu trancher l'appendice, il se sentit tiré brutalement en arrière et chuta lourdement au sol, sur le dos.

Il vit alors, comme dans son cauchemar, Isyl se pencher au-dessus de lui, prête à frapper. Il chercha d'une main Masamune, qu'il avait malencontreusement fait tomber ; mais Jenova la saisit avec son tentacule et la lança en contrebas, où elle se planta dans le sol avec un bruit sourd.

-Isyl ! Non ! Rappelle-toi de qui tu es ! s'exclama-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

De son côté, Isyl luttait férocement avec Jenova. _« Tue-le, mon enfant ; tue-le ! »_ répétait-elle impérieusement. Maintenant, elle comprenait ce que Sephiroth avait du enduré lorsque la Yuu'Gure avait repris le contrôle sur son corps et son esprit. La jeune femme pensait qu'avec ses pouvoirs de Séraphin, la Calamité ne pourrait plus s'emparer d'eux. Mais elle se trompait ; la souffrance physique et mentale que Jenova lui infligeait affaiblissait à la fois son corps et son esprit ! Une ouverture rêvée pour son ennemie qui s'était introduite dans son esprit. Isyl voulait hurler, tant la douleur était intense, mais Jenova contrôlait chaque cellule de son corps, l'empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche !

Elle ne pouvait qu'observer ce qui se passait autour d'elle, tout en essayant de lutter contre la Calamité. Elle se retrouva penchée au-dessus de son compagnon, l'épée levée et prêt à frapper. _Sephiroth !_ hurla-t-elle intérieurement. L'autre éclata d'un rire perfide, et ordonna à son corps d'abaisser sa lame. Mais les yeux de la jeune femme et ceux de l'argenté se croisèrent ; le désespoir mêlé d'affection qu'elle y lut alors la rendit folle de détresse.

_« S'il te plait, Isyl… Ecoute-moi ! »_ s'écria Sephiroth dans son esprit.

Elle lutta de toutes ses forces contre la Yuu'Gure ; et sentit soudain les défenses psychiques de celle-ci s'abaisser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve le contrôle total de son corps ! Sous le choc, elle tomba au sol en lâchant son arme et se rétablit avec les mains, son front frôlant celui du jeune homme.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement. La rage dans les yeux d'Isyl avait brusquement disparu, preuve que Jenova ne la contrôlait plus. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'aida à se relever sans la brusquer ; la jeune femme, après avoir lutté aussi vaillamment contre la Yuu'Gure, était éreintée. Ses ailes pendaient de chaque côté de son dos… Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une fatigue à la fois physique et psychologique que Sephiroth connaissait bien.

-Je suis désolée, Sephiroth…Pardonne-moi !s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

Il lui répondit doucement que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et la brune fut réconfortée par la chaleur dans sa voix. Mais à peine eurent-ils redressé la tête qu'ils sentirent deux fins tentacules s'enrouler autour de leur gorge et les entraîner avec une force inouïe loin de l'autre. La Calamité les projeta avec une violence non-contenue contre la terre ferme, tandis qu'elle les faisait lentement suffoquer. Isyl crut que son dos allait se briser lorsque la douleur lui traversa vivement la colonne vertébrale. Mais par chance, les plumes de ses ailes avaient amorti le choc !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sephiroth, qui lui signe que tout allait bien en se relevant ; pourtant, le tentacule de Jenova lui comprimait toujours la gorge… Isyl empoigna alors Usugurai et trancha celui qui la strangulait d'un coup sec, avant de libérer l'argenté de l'autre. La Calamité des Cieux hurla de colère, et résorba rapidement ses appendices. Les séraphins se relevèrent côte à côte ; firent face à leur ennemie jurée qui les toisait d'un air supérieur.

-Imbéciles ! cracha-t-elle. A qui croyez-vous faire face !?

-A une Cetra qui a perdu la raison en s'exposant à un virus, qui a ensuite massacré son propre peuple, trahi son frère et cherche maintenant à détruire l'essence même de l'existence, s'exclama calmement Isyl.

-Je suis le Séraphin de Mort, l'Impératrice du Rêve ; j'ai décimé des milliers de populations ; des dizaines de planètes sont tombées sous mes coups ; j'ai presque réussi à retrouver un moyen de me reproduire, chose que mes semblables n'ont jamais trouvé ! Et vous, qui n'êtes rien de plus que de simples copies de moi-même, vous voulez me faire croire que vous allez me vaincre !?

Elle partit dans un long éclat de rire aigu qui donna des frissons de dégoût à Sephiroth. Elle était vraiment folle à lier…

-Tu n'es plus un Séraphin, lui dit-il. Tu es devenue un démon, que nous avons le devoir de renvoyer en enfer.

-Approchez donc, mes enfants ! Venez goûter à la puissance et à la connaissance incarnées !

Isyl ne se fit pas prier ; tandis que Sephiroth récupérait sa lame, elle s'élança vers la Yuu'Gure qui la regardait avec amusement. Elle para la lame tranchante comme un rasoir d'une seule main, qui par miracle ne fut même pas écorchée, et riposta par une série de coups dévastateurs. Isyl se défendit du mieux qu'elle put, mais la Calamité, avec une vitesse indicible, profita d'une ouverture dans sa défense pour la frapper à l'abdomen. Atterrissant brutalement par terre, la jeune femme fut plaquée au sol par un nouveau tentacule, qui se mit à lui écraser les ailes !

Sephiroth se jeta à son tour sur son ennemie. Mais avant même d'avoir pu lui porter le moindre coup, un autre tentacule vint lui saisir le bras gauche, avec lequel il tenait Masamune. Puis il le plaqua en un instant contre un bloc de béton ; il lui était impossible de lutter ainsi… Il fallait que les Séraphins unissent leurs forces pour avoir une chance de tenir face à la Calamité des Cieux ! Le tentacule s'enroula tout à coup autour de ses poumons ; le ramena au sol puis commença à lui comprimer le corps tout en lui maintenant le bras gauche à bonne distance.

Un autre tentacule fila droit sur la brune. Mais celui-ci, au lieu de s'entortiller autour de son corps, lui transperça l'épaule ! Avec horreur, Isyl regarda l'appendice doté d'une lame à son extrémité s'agiter devant ses yeux, comme un serpent qui hypnotise sa proie. Elle essaya de le retirer de son épaule, en vain : la force de Jenova était terrible !

Isyl, submergée par la douleur dans son ventre et ses ailes, ressentit presque celle de Sephiroth lorsqu'il cria de souffrance. Elle devait l'aider ! Se relevant lentement, soulevant en même temps le premier tentacule de la Yuu'Gure, elle prit appui sur son arme tout en essayant de ne pas ployer sous la force de Jenova. Et fut prise d'une douloureuse quinte de toux. Où étaient donc passés les pouvoirs sans limite des Séraphins ? Il leur fallait de l'aide… et vite ! Sinon, Jenova les achèverait sans une once de pitié. Et tout serait perdu… C'est alors qu'Isyl se souvint d'une promesse faite par un fidèle ami.

A ce moment-là, elle fit la chose la plus absurde qui lui soit venu à l'esprit.

Prenant une grande inspiration et relevant difficilement la tête vers les cieux, elle poussa un long hurlement plaintif, à la fois doux et puissant.

--

Kurokami apparut de nulle part dans son champ de vision. Rayonnant de beauté et de majesté, il se dressa fièrement face à la Calamité des Cieux. Isyl stoppa son appel et regarda avec espoir son esprit protecteur. Le loup, grognant de colère, se prépara à bondir et déchiqueta d'un coup de griffes bien placé les tentacules qui oppressaient les deux Séraphins. Une pluie d'étoiles se répandit dans son sillage, lorsqu'il sauta gracieusement vers Jenova. Il leva la tête vers le haut de la sphère, et hurla longuement à la mort : un rayon d'énergie blanc argenté, semblant provenir de la lune elle-même, traversa la sphère puis inonda de sa lumière aveuglante la Yuu'Gure. Cette dernière cria de douleur et battit en retraite vers le haut de la sphère, blessée.

L'esprit protecteur d'Isyl se détourna de leur adversaire, et vint toucher le front de Sephiroth et de la jeune femme, toujours agenouillés, de son museau. Ils sentirent alors leur énergie revenir immédiatement, et leur blessures se refermer ! Kurokami inclina la tête, l'air à la fois grave et heureux de revoir ses amis, puis dit doucement :

-Je vois que tu as vite compris comment m'appeler, Isyl. Je suis heureux de vous revoir tous les deux, et surtout sous cette apparence.

-Ca ne suffit pas, Kurokami, s'exclama la jeune femme. Même avec nos pouvoirs de Séraphins, nous n'arrivons pas à la vaincre ! Le loup baissa la tête, puis la releva en remuant joyeusement la queue.

-C'est parce que vous devez unir vos forces, pour triompher ensemble des ténèbres qui consument le cœur de cette Yuu'Gure. De plus, vous n'avez pas les armes requises pour espérer la blesser…

-Mais comment… ? lui demanda Sephiroth, avant d'être interrompu par un autre hurlement.

Deux rayons de lumières illuminèrent le sol aux pieds des deux compagnons. Les contours de deux objets se dessinèrent ensuite progressivement dans la lumière éclatante. Des volutes du flux vital qui tourbillonnait non loin se détachèrent et, comme une pluie de lucioles, rejoignirent le centre de la lumière.

-Tendez une main dans la lumière, leur indiqua Kurokami.

Ce qu'ils firent, un peu hésitants. Sephiroth sentit sa main se refermer sur la poignée d'une arme étrange. Les deux Séraphins extirpèrent lentement les objets de la lumière, et découvrirent une arme telle qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu auparavant.

Paraissant faite de lumière cristallisée, celle de Sephiroth était d'un bleu presque mauve, alors que celle d'Isyl possédait une superbe couleur émeraude, presque blanche. Deux longues lames recourbées chacune vers la pointe encadraient une poignée elle aussi recourbée, permettant de la tenir plus facilement. De l'autre côté de la poignée, un étrange dispositif semi-circulaire disposait de deux canons qui devaient servir à tirer un quelconque projectile. Sephiroth n'avait jamais vu une arme pareille, mais il pouvait ressentir sa puissante énergie parcourir l'objet tout entier. Ils se relevèrent. Les armes, les dépassant presque en hauteur, restaient étonnamment légères.

-Seimei, la Vie, qui annonce la fin de l'existence éthérée et apporte la naissance d'une nouvelle incarnation physique, déclara Kurokami en désignant l'arme d'Isyl. Et Shuuen, la Mort, qui renvoie à la terre nourricière, lieu où l'existence éthérée se créée. Désormais, vous êtes en possession de l'arme que votre cœur cherche depuis toujours.

A ces mots, il effleura de son museau les artefacts des deux Séraphins, les gants qu'ils portaient toujours à leur bras. Ils tombèrent en poussière au sol, puis leurs restes furent emportés par le vent qui soufflait dans la sphère. Ainsi, ces objets qu'on leur avait confié il y avait plusieurs mois en leur disant qu'ils trouveraient un jour l'arme qui leur conviendrait le mieux servaient à ça… !

-A présent, que le Soleil et la Lune guide vos pas, et que la force de l'espoir règne dans votre cœur.

Le loup ébène s'inclina encore une fois, puis disparut en une pluie d'étoiles scintillantes qui voletèrent joyeusement autour des deux Séraphins. Ces derniers se mirent en garde face à la Calamité des Cieux. Ils étaient prêts. Shuuen et Seimei rayonnèrent de plus belle dans les mains de Sephiroth et Isyl, qui se regardèrent pendant un long instant. Ils se sourirent, le cœur empli d'espoir et de crainte. Puis Jenova passa à l'assaut. Elle ouvrit grand ses ailes écarlates, et lança à l'adresse des deux compagnons :

-Et qu'est-ce que vous espérez faire avec ça ? Jamais vous ne vaincrez l'Impératrice du Rêve !

Ca, c'était ce qu'ils allaient voir. Tout se jouerait durant cette dernière bataille… Isyl et Sephiroth déployèrent leurs propres ailes, reflets du pouvoir de Vie et de Mort qui les habitait, et s'envolèrent prestement, droit sur Jenova. Celle-ci les attendait ; elle écarta les bras, et fit apparaître deux épées faites de ténèbres cristallisées en forme de longues plumes recourbées. Ces armes paraissaient redoutables… Qui, de la lumière ou des ténèbres, vaincrait ?

Isyl, à quelques mètres au-dessus de la Yuu'Gure, piqua sans prévenir sur le côté. Sephiroth fit de même, du côté opposé ; tous les deux amorcèrent un détour au dernier moment, et se servirent de la lumière contenue dans leurs armes pour la projeter sur Jenova. Des balles de lumière fusèrent droit sur elle ; elles ricochèrent sur ses lames ténébreuses… Puis les Séraphins foncèrent sur la Calamité qui les attendait en faisant tournoyer ses cimeterres. Les quatre armes se heurtèrent avec une violence inouïe ; Jenova, les bras levés, semblait avoir des difficultés à résister à l'assaut des deux jeunes gens ! Mais ce fut de courte durée, car elle concentra soudain son énergie dans ses lames, qui brillèrent d'une sombre énergie.

Isyl et Sephiroth, peu désireux de se faire blesser par ces armes, battirent en retraite le temps de retrouver une faiblesse dans la défense de leur ennemie. Cette dernière prit son envol à son tour, se rua avec férocité sur les jeunes Séraphins et leur envoya des décharges de ténèbres au passage. Ce n'était pas l'obscurité neutre de Usugurai, mais la puissance malveillante et dévastatrice du mal hantant le cœur de Jenova, qui fondait sur ses proies à la vitesse du son. Heureusement pour eux, Isyl et Sephiroth, en acquérant la totalité de leurs pouvoirs, avaient aussi obtenu des réflexes prodigieux. Ce qui leur sauva maintes et maintes fois la mise lorsque la Calamité leur envoyait plusieurs décharges d'affilée !

Seimei et Shuuen, faites de lumière, absorbaient carrément l'énergie sombre. En retour, les deux combattants tiraient sans relâche sur Jenova. Ils évoluèrent longuement dans l'air saturé de mako. Sephiroth et Isyl unissaient leurs efforts pour mettre à mal la Cetra déchue ; pourtant, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à lui porter de coup ! Elle esquivait, paraît et ripostait inlassablement. Mais les Séraphins, revigorés par Kurokami, possédaient une quantité inouïe d'énergie à revendre…

Isyl se disait que le jeune homme et elle devaient achever Jenova une bonne fois pour toutes. Même si elle était un Séraphin, elle était seule face à eux deux. La jeune femme prit alors de l'altitude, jusqu'à frôler le sommet de la sphère. Sephiroth repoussa une énième fois la Yuu'Gure, puis rejoignit sa compagne en quelques secondes. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots ou de gestes pour se comprendre. Jenova, en contrebas, amorçait déjà une montée en flèche, mais son unique paire d'ailes ne lui permettait pas de se propulser aussi vite qu'eux… Sephiroth et Isyl, leurs propres ailes battant fougueusement, orientèrent leur vol vers la Yuu'Gure. Tout en tenant Seimei et Shuuen à bout de bras, ils plongèrent côte à côte dans la direction de leur ennemie. Concentrèrent leur énergie vitale dans leurs armes. Puis, afin de frapper plus fort, ils descendirent en spirale, leurs lames se croisant et accumulant de l'énergie à chaque tour. Seimei et Shuuen se mirent à rayonner plus fort encore, alors que les deux Séraphins échangeaient un regard avec Jenova. La peur se lut presque sur le visage de cette dernière, puis…

Le choc fut terrible. Il en ébranla la sphère tout entière ! Mais Jenova n'était pas morte ; agenouillée au sol, elle paraissait à peine mal en point ! Sephiroth, toujours dans les airs, virent avec effroi deux autres paires d'ailes jaillir du dos de la Cetra déchue. Elle leva les yeux vers eux : ils brillaient d'un éclat rosé. _Comme dans le réacteur…_, se dit Sephiroth. Maintenant, elle avait déployé ses pouvoirs de Séraphins ; et ils devaient l'empêcher d'en faire usage !

D'un brusque battement d'ailes, elle fonça sur les Séraphins qui, avant même d'avoir pu lever Seimei et Shuuen, furent propulsés à l'autre bout de la sphère. Jenova, folle de rage, frappa ses cimeterres l'un contre l'autre. Une nuée de créatures ténébreuses jaillirent du sol, pour se ruer sur les deux jeunes gens. Ces derniers firent courageusement face à ces étranges chauves-souris volantes ; chaque fois qu'ils en touchaient une de leurs armes lumineuses, elle disparaissait dans un nuage d'ombre.

La dernière créature disparut avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'achever ; Jenova surgit de l'ombre, et attaqua Isyl et Sephiroth avec férocité.

Ils encaissèrent plusieurs coups d'une puissance terrible, puis atterrirent loin de la Calamité, tout près de l'énorme orbe bouillonnant dans lequel Aran avait trouvé la mort. Sephiroth réfléchit : ils devaient trouver utiliser une quantité d'énergie suffisamment grande pour que même Jenova n'y résiste pas… Il repensa alors à la matéria Noire qu'il avait récupérée sur Terre, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Isyl. Il l'avait équipée pour ne pas la perdre, mais son pouvoir ne s'était pas manifesté et il avait oublié sa présence… Comme pour lui signaler qu'elle était bien là, la petite pierre se mit à briller à son poignet droit, telle une étoile mauve.

-Isyl, nous devons unir nos forces, pas vrai ? dit-il à la jeune femme. Elle hocha la tête tout en observant attentivement Jenova qui les attendait patiemment.

-Alors utilisons la matéria Blanche et la matéria Noire ensemble. Si nous y mettons toute notre énergie…ça pourra marcher.

-Mais… Tu m'avais dit que la matéria Noire avait failli détruire le monde, non ? N'est-ce pas un peu risqué ?

-A l'heure actuelle, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser, répondit l'argenté. Et tout comme la matéria Blanche que toi seule maîtrise, elle possède de nombreux pouvoirs. Ils sont tous aussi surpuissants les un que les autres, mais pas forcément mortels pour la Planète…

La jeune femme lui sourit d'un air entendu, et prit sa main dans la sienne, tout en activant sa propre matéria. Sephiroth serra ses doigts, et se tourna vers Jenova qui, n'ayant pas entendu un mot de leur échange, avançait lentement d'eux, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Ensemble, ils levèrent leurs bras liés, ainsi que Seimei et Shuuen qu'il tinrent devant eux, en formant une sorte de croix. Les énergies sacrées et maudites s'unirent pour n'en former qu'une ; une boule d'énergie grosse comme le poing et blanche et noire se mit à grésiller au bout des canons des deux armes.

Elle grossit jusqu'à les englober entièrement. Et d'un seul coup, elle recouvrit tout, des Séraphins à Jenova en passant par la sphère d'énergie vitale. Isyl sentit ses jambes chanceler, mais Sephiroth la tint fermement par la main. Plus ils libéraient leurs forces, et plus ils en ressentaient les effets. Affaiblie, la jeune femme serra les dents. Des décharges d'énergies parcouraient la surface de son corps tout entier ; ceci dit, elles n'étaient pas douloureuses.

Isyl sentait bien qu'elle en mourrait… Des larmes ruisselèrent tout à coup sur ses joues. Avant de mourir, elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec Sephiroth… Tout près de lui… Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris la nature de ses sentiments avant !?

Ayant entendu ses pensées, son compagnon se tourna vers Isyl. Ses larmes, illuminées par le qui émanait d'elle, rendaient son visage encore plus ravissant… Mais sa beauté rayonnait de tristesse… Ils allaient mourir, ensembles certes, mais plus jamais ils n'auraient d'occasion de se montrer à quel point ils s'aimaient ! Alors le jeune homme, sans lâcher sa main ou Shuuen, se pencha vers elle.

Isyl se laissa embrasser docilement, tout en laissant échapper un sanglot étouffé. Ce fut même elle qui entrouvrit les lèvres afin d'approfondir leur étreinte. Si seulement elle avait pu le serrer contre elle, faire glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux… ! Mais il fallait qu'elle continue de libérer sa force vitale dans son arme… Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant se séparer.

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, Sephiroth murmura à l'esprit de sa compagne :

_« Je t'aime, Isyl… »_

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime ! »_répondit-elle de la même manière.

Une quantité indicible d'énergie fut alors expulsée de Seimei et Shuuen. Au milieu de tout ce chaos, un hurlement retentit, celui de Jenova, qui continuait d'avancer ; elle recula, blessée par la lumière pure qui émanait des deux jeunes gens, et se disloqua en milliers de particules mauves. Même elle ne pouvait lutter contre la détermination, le courage et l'amour des Séraphins !

Alors, Isyl, avant de rendre son dernier souffle, lâcha son arme et enlaça Sephiroth. Ils avaient gagné, Jenova n'était plus, la planète allait vivre, et eux…

-Ne m'oublie jamais, Sephiroth, murmura-t-elle, sa joue contre la sienne.

L'argenté répondit par un hochement de tête, et serra la jeune femme aussi fort qu'il le pouvait encore.

--

Une énorme explosion balaya la moindre parcelle des ruines de Midgar. Des vents furieux soulevèrent des pans entiers de béton. Les derniers Golem en vie furent réduits en cendre par le souffle d'énergie des Séraphins. Et lorsque la lumière noire et blanche se dissipa enfin, tous purent voir la Rivière de la Vie, presque intacte, retourner lentement à la terre nourricière. Partout dans le monde et jusqu'à Ajiit, des cris de joie et des vivats retentirent pendant plusieurs heures. Les habitants de Gaiya se pressèrent dans les rues, les plaines, les déserts, les montagnes et les vallées pour admirer le spectacle de la Rivière de la Vie qui, enfin libérée des Yuu'Gure, pouvait retourner à sa quiétude.

Et au cœur des ruines de Midgar, un unique endroit avait été épargné par la vague d'énergie destructrice qui avait annihilé le mal incarné.

Le pied de la tour Shin-Ra.

* * *

_Voilà... C'est la fin. (Ayame est émue jusqu'aux larmes.) Ça me fait vraiment, vraiment une sensation bizarre. Oh, il reste encore l'épilogue ! Mais quand même... _

_Je crois que j'ai un petit problème pour décrire les armes, notamment Seimei et Shuuen : si vous avez du mal à les visualiser, dites-vous que ce sont les mêmes armes que celle de Rosso la Rouge, de FFVII:DoC. Sauf qu'elle sont faites d'une sorte de cristal lumineux. De la mako, en quelque sorte. J'avais envie de faire un petit clin d'œil aux évènements qui vont se dérouler un an après ma fic ; j'aime bien le design et l'arme de Rosso, également. Mais pas son caractère !__ Enfin si, un peu. Mais un tout pitit peu !_

_En plus de cela, je dois sérieusement m'améliorer pour décrire les combats. Exemple : la dernière partie du combat contre Jenova. Je ne la trouve pas assez intense, et trop courte. Pas vous ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je dois revoir ; c'est à vous de juger ! Je vais essayer de lire un maximum de livres contenant de l'action pour essayer de m'améliorer !  
_

_Bon ben... comme d'habitude, laissez-moi une pitite review pour exprimer vos satisfaction, déceptions et/ou me dire ce qui vous a surpris. C'est trèèès important pour moi ! C'est vrai, sans le soutien de vous, chers lecteurs, je n'aurais peut-être pas réussi à achever ce récit ! _


	33. Epilogue

_Notes : Si vous saviez comme je suis triste que tout cela soit fini... Enfin, voici venir l'épilogue; je pensais que je n'y arriverais jamais, mais le voilà !_

* * *

Epilogue : _Endless Light_

_  
__« Embrasse-moi dessus bord  
Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel  
J'irai crucifier ton corps,  
Pourrais-je dé punaiser tes ailes ?  
Embrasser, te mordre en même temps  
Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant  
Te supplier de me revenir et tout faire  
Ô tout pour te voir partir et viens!  
Emmène-moi là bas  
donne-moi la main  
Que je ne la prenne pas  
Ecorche mes ailes  
Envole moi  
Et laisse-toi tranquille a la fois  
Mille fois entrelaçons nous  
Et lassons nous même en dessous  
Serre-moi encore serre-moi  
Jusqu'a étouffer de toi »_

_Serre-moi – Tryo _

--

Assis sur une poutrelle dépassant d'un immeuble en ruines un adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans contemplait le ciel nocturne. Ses cheveux mi-longs, agités par le vent, balayaient son visage efféminé, à l'image des rayons argentés de la Lune illuminant les ruines. Son visage quant à lui était un masque d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

-Nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé, Kadaj, murmura une voix derrière lui.

-Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir regardé partout ? Laisse-moi au moins vous accompagner…

Yazoo secoua la tête. Kadaj dévisagea alors son frère aîné, qui lui répondit :

-Tu ne t'es pas encore remis de tes blessures… Allez, viens, on retourne à Edge…

L'adolescent détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux.

-Et Isyl et Sephiroth, alors ? Tu as pensé à eux ? Ils pourraient très bien être en train de mourir, quelque part sous ces ruines, et…

-Et nous, nous avons inspecté chaque recoin de cette ville, coupa son frère. Crois-moi, s'ils étaient quelque part là-dedans, on les aurait retrouvés… Nous allons repartir faire des recherches, mais pour l'instant, nous devons nous reposer. Et toi aussi…

Kadaj leva les yeux vers le ciel, où la Rivière de la Vie ondoyait encore à certains endroits. Puis il se leva en grimaçant, ses brûlures internes n'étant pas tout à fait guéries. Et suivit son frère aîné.

--

Une foule immense s'était rassemblée devant les ruines de Midgar. Il y avait là une bonne partie des habitants de Edge qui avaient résisté à l'assaut des monstres, mais aussi Avalanche au complet et les combattants venus d'Ajiit. Pour l'occasion, tout le monde avait oublié les anciennes querelles qui les opposaient autrefois ; et tous observaient le ciel d'un air émerveillé, stupéfait ou inquiet. Tous les Yuu'Gure étaient morts et Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Amaria, Nami, Opale et Marduk avaient pu rentrer sains et saufs.

Mais deux d'entre eux manquaient à l'appel.

Caleen et Dajan se tenaient un peu en retrait de toute cette foule. Le Conseil des Sept les avait rejoints, tout en sachant qu'ils ne passeraient pas inaperçus. Ils attendaient d'avoir des nouvelles des Séraphins, avant de repartir sur leur Planète natale.

Soudain, Caleen, qui était assis sur le béton non loin des habitants d'Ajiit, se leva et pointa le ciel du doigt :

-Hé ! Regardez, là-haut !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la direction qu'il indiquait. Au départ, ils ne virent qu'une petite lueur dans l'obscurité du firmament. Puis ils entendirent un bruit très clair : un puissant battement d'ailes. Enfin, au fur et à mesure que cette étrange lueur descendait vers eux, ils distinguèrent les contours de deux silhouettes.

Kadaj se leva sans bruit. Il avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux. Et l'espoir revint dans son cœur en même temps que les silhouettes se posaient.

Isyl et Sephiroth, toujours main dans la main, se posèrent gracieusement devant l'étonnante assemblée qui leur faisait face. Des murmures s'élevèrent de tous les côtés alors que leurs pieds effleuraient à peine la surface du sol. Ils replièrent leurs angéliques ailes dans leur dos ; leur corps auréolé d'une lueur, claire pour Isyl et sombre pour Sephiroth, leur conférait une apparence irréelle et féerique. Les murmures se turent immédiatement quand Isyl, les yeux dans le vague, se tourna vers Sephiroth :

-On est… vivants ?

Pour toute réponse, son compagnon la prit et la serra longuement dans ses bras. Des vivats retentirent de tous les côtés. Kadaj se précipita vers sa sœur de cœur et l'étreignit à son tour en riant. Il fut suivi par ses deux frères, Opale qui allait mieux, Amaria et Nami. Même Marduk ne rechigna pas à se joindre à leurs retrouvailles. Sephiroth et Isyl, entourés par leurs amis, se sourirent mutuellement. Puis la jeune femme, qui avait toujours l'air perdue, regarda chacun d'entre eux et s'exclama :

-Mais… Vous avez tous survécu !

-Lorsqu'on a senti que la dernière bataille approchait, on est tous retournés devant la paroi de la sphère, expliqua Nami.

-Nous avons retrouvé les autres, poursuivit Opale. Puis la sphère s'est désintégrée d'un seul coup…

-Et nous sommes sortis nous mettre à l'abri, déclara Yazoo. Tu vois, même nous pouvons vaincre un Yuu'Gure !

-Quand il y a eu cette énorme explosion, on a pensé que vous aviez échoué, reprit Loz.

-Mais la Rivière de la Vie est retournée à son lit…, murmura Amaria. Et la présence des Yuu'Gure a disparu.

Kadaj empoigna vivement sa sœur par les épaules :

-Où est-ce que vous étiez passés !? On vous a cherchés partout !

Les deux Séraphins se regardèrent, puis répondirent avec un sourire d'excuse qu'ils ne se le rappelaient plus. C'est alors que Marduk se tourna vers Avalanche, l'air méfiant. Son épée à la main, Cloud avança en direction de Sephiroth et Isyl. Son expression n'augurait rien de bon. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, quand une voix s'exclama :

-C'est comme ça que tu remercies ceux qui ont sauvé ce monde ?

Le blond se retourna, surpris. Eressëa Ojie fendit la foule d'un pas vif, et s'arrêta devant les deux jeunes gens. Cloud hésita à reculer puis, en voyant le regard impassible de Sephiroth se planter dans le sien, il laissa la place au Voyageur.

-Je suis fier de vous, mes enfants, dit ce dernier. Grâce à vous, à votre courage, la menace qui pesait sur l'Univers entier n'est plus. Oh, et je vois que les esprits ont été généreux avec vous, ce soir…

Il désigna Seimei et Shuuen qui, repliées et accrochées entre leurs ailes, brillaient de mille feux. Isyl sourit et s'inclina le plus bas possible devant le Voyageur. Sephiroth la regarda, puis s'inclina à son tour.

_« C'est une coutume de la Terre ? »_ lui demanda-t-il mentalement.

La jeune femme, en le regardant avec joie, hocha doucement la tête.

-Vous tous… Nous vous remercions du fond du cœur pour votre aide. Sans vous, nous n'aurions jamais pas réussir…, dit Isyl en se relevant avec Sephiroth.

Tout à coup, des exclamations de surprise retentirent. Les Séraphins levèrent les yeux pour voir trois volutes du flot vital descendre jusque devant eux. Aerith, Zack et Angeal, tels des êtres de lumière, apparurent sous leur regard ébahi.

-C'est nous qui vous remercions, s'exclama Aerith de sa voix cristalline en leur souriant gentiment.

Puis ils leur sourirent, et s'inclinèrent devant eux. Le Conseil des Sept, Caleen, Dajan, les habitants d'Ajiit, le Voyageur, la foule, Avalanche et même Cloud en firent autant, silencieux. Les deux compagnons, embarrassés, ne purent que sourire un peu plus devant cette marque de respect et de remerciement.

Puis, sans un mot, Angeal leur fit signe de s'envoler.

Lorsque les Séraphins déployèrent leurs ailes et s'élevèrent dans le firmament, tout le monde leur adressa de grands signes de la main. Ce n'était pas un au revoir, juste un _« à la prochaine » _que Nanaki se chargea de traduire en poussant un long hurlement digne de Kurokami. Ce dernier apparut d'ailleurs, au sommet d'un immeuble en ruine, et joignit sa voix à celle du fauve roux.

Les deux Séraphins, ensemble et bien vivants, disparurent lentement dans le ciel étoilé. De là, ils protégeraient la terre et ses habitants…

--

Isyl se pencha, porta la main à ses cheveux et en retira les bijoux qu'elle avait empruntés. Les pieds dans l'eau, elle s'agenouilla devant le cristal géant. Déposa les anneaux d'argent à sa base. Le cristal se mit à rayonner et à vibrer, et lorsque la jeune femme se releva, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de Lucrécia. Elle lui avait promis que si elle revenait vivante de cette bataille, elle lui rendrait ses biens. C'était désormais chose faite…

Isyl retourna près de Sephiroth qui l'enlaça par la taille, et tous deux purent contempler le cristal qui irradiait d'un bonheur mélancolique. Puis ils sortirent à l'air libre ; il s'assirent près de la cascade, et regardèrent longuement le ciel dans lequel brillait un soleil radieux, symbole de la lumière qui irradiait désormais leur âme.

_« Nous avons survécu. Pourquoi ? Nul ne le sait… Nous nous rappelons juste d'avoir fermé les yeux, aveuglés par la lumière. Puis nous nous sommes réveillés dans un ciel étoilé ; la Lune semblait nous observer de son œil bienveillant. Peut-être… Que le mal a disparu de notre cœur, ce qui fait que nous n'avons pas été blessés par la vague de lumière. Qui sait ? » _

Tout en se levant, Sephiroth déploya ses sextuples ailes noires. Il tendit la main à sa compagne, qui la saisit en souriant. Prenant son envol d'un battement d'ailes gracieux, Sephiroth entraîna la jeune fille vers les montagnes et les collines verdoyantes qui encadraient la grotte de Lucrécia. Le printemps allait bientôt laisser place à un été qui réchaufferait le cœur des habitants de Gaiya. Partout, la vie prospérait sous ses formes les plus diverses ; les Séraphins croisèrent de nombreux animaux qui les regardèrent d'un air étrange, sûrement surpris de voir ces deux anges s'amuser à suivre les courants aériens.

_« Qui l'eut cru ?Jamais nous n'aurions songé à ce qui allait arriver dans nos cœurs… Mais il est tellement agréable de se sentir aimés, simplement, comme nous sommes. Nous étions sans aucun doute les deux personnes les moins attirées par les relations amoureuses au monde, et aujourd'hui… Nous ne pourrions plus vivre sans ces liens qui nous unissent… » _

Isyl déploya à son tour ses ailes immaculées. Elle n'avait plus peur des hautes altitudes. Sephiroth, en l'habituant à voler près de lui, lui avait fait passer ce mal… Tout en sentant des bras tièdes lui enserrer la taille, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa porter par ses six ailes qui ne battaient plus, et apprécia l'agréable sensation de l'air frôlant ses plumes. Le vent agitait follement ses cheveux détachés, et sifflait à ses oreilles comme le chant de la Rivière de la Vie.

Au bout d'un moment, le corps de son compagnon se fit plus proche d'elle ; elle écarta les bras et le laissa la porter au loin, vers la cité perdue d'Ajiit.

_« Notre heure n'était pas venue ; nous allons donc pouvoir savourer tant de moments ensemble, et avec tous les autres…Mais si nous avons survécu à notre dernière bataille, c'est sûrement pour la simple et bonne raison que cette Planète a encore besoin d'être protégée. Nous ne sommes pas des Cetras, mais le moins que l'on puisse faire, c'est continuer de veiller sur Gaiya, tout comme eux l'ont fait il y a deux mille ans… Après tout, nous sommes les Séraphins, non ? » _

--

_La Lune brille haut dans le ciel de minuit. Inlassablement, elle surveille les ruines de Midgar, qui ont connu tant de tourments ces derniers temps… Sous l'enchevêtrement de débris, reflet de la misère humaine, une caverne est traversée par les rayons de l'astre de la nuit. Une étendue d'eau – probablement une nappe phréatique mise à nu par les récentes batailles – borde une saillie rocheuse. Sur cette dernière, le corps d'un guerrier aux cheveux blancs est étendu. Mort, sans doute. Ses sabres, sentinelles éternelles, veillent sur leur maître déchu, vaincu. _

_C'est alors qu'une énorme décharge d'énergie se concentre autour du corps du guerrier. Elle grossit, s'amplifie, jusqu'à exploser et se répercuter dans les colonnes de pierres alentours. Au-dessus de la saillie rocheuse, une sphère constituée de cette même énergie apparaît, crépitante comme la foudre. Une silhouette humaine flotte dans cette sphère faite à la fois d'eau et de foudre… Ses yeux s'ouvrent, comme après un long sommeil. _

_La sphère d'énergie change brusquement. D'un bleu azur, elle passe à un rouge flamboyant, aussi aveuglant qu'un soleil miniature. Des fragments de roche se brisent et chutent dans l'eau, tandis que la boule concentrée d'une énergie incommensurable se met à bouillonner. Puis, telle une étoile sur le point de mourir, elle rapetisse et reprend sa teinte originelle. Se met à briller, blanche, intense. Revient encore à sa forme normale. _

_Et explose. Pulvérisant les colonnes de pierre, mais sans toucher à l'étang. Lorsque sa lumière se dissipe enfin, l'homme qui était emprisonné dans cette prison d'eau tombe au sol, à genoux. Vêtu d'un long manteau rouge à moitié déchiqueté, il se relève avec grâce. Se met à avancer sur la saillie rocheuse qui fait face à celle que la lune illumine. Il pose un pied sur l'eau. Puis l'autre. Etrangement, ses bottes ne s'enfoncent pas dans le lac souterrain. _

_L'homme marche donc sur l'eau, jusqu'à arriver devant le corps du guerrier. Le regarde, puis se penche vers lui et le porte dans ses bras, à l'image de celui qui porte le corps de son frère mort au combat pour le mettre en lieu sûr. Puis l'homme regarde le ciel ; des nuages sombres passent devant la Lune, comme pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne voit pas cette scène. Puis il déclare d'une voix sûre : _

_-Il est encore trop tôt pour dormir… _

_Une grande masse nuageuse finit de dissimuler la caverne à l'œil intransigeant de la Lune. L'homme regarde droit devant lui, puis reprend : _

_-Allons jusqu'au bout ensemble… _

_Ses yeux se mettent soudain à luire d'un éclat bleu et fluorescent._

_-Mon frère. _

_Un sourire de satisfaction se dessine sur les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux mi-longs. Le lac souterrain commençe à briller de la même couleur que ses yeux, alors qu'il déploie sans bruit une immense aile sombre reliée à son épaule gauche, grande de plusieurs mètres et aux articulations peu communes… Alors que l'eau prend une teinte blanche et aveuglante, l'homme, tout en portant le corps du guerrier dans ses bras, prend son envol d'un puissant battement d'aile. _

_La Lune réapparaît, tandis que quelques plumes noires comme la nuit tombent lentement dans la caverne désormais déserte. _

* * *

_Bon, cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin… J'espère que vous êtes rassurés ? Après tout, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire mourir Isyl et Sephiroth. Pas encore prête… Ou peut-être que c'est parce que je compte faire une suite ? _

_Oui, je pense que je vais même faire une trilogie ! C'est sûr que ça va me prendre un temps fou, mais j'en ai réellement envie. Je ne peux pas dire si j'irai jusqu'au bout, mais le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de tenter l'aventure ! Pour m'améliorer, mais aussi et surtout parce que je compte bien devenir écrivain un jour ou l'autre !_

_Et oui, vos commentaires m'ont motivée à faire de l'écrit, une de mes passions, un métier. C'est grâce à vous tous si j'en suis arrivée là ! Je ne suis donc pas fier de moi pour avoir terminé ce récit, mais de __vous __:__Si vous n'aviez pas été là pour me soutenir, je ne serais jamais venu à bout de cette fic ! Vous savez, au départ j'imaginais environ vingt chapitres… Et puis suite aux reviews que j'ai reçues, j'ai commencé à écrire plus, à me demander ce qui pourrait plaire et déplaire… Le pari était osé, mais j'ai finalement réussi à m'en sortir. Et je le répète encore, c'est grâce à vous. _

_Je me dois donc de vous faire part de mes remerciements. Faire des remerciements individuels serait trop long et trop fastidieux… Alors : _

_Merci à Melior, Lunastrelle, Tamako, Ysa666, Emma Kansakie et Jinsei-Kaze pour leur soutien, leur gentillesse, et surtout pour leur courage d'avoir réussi à suivre et à commenter chaque chapitre de Yuu'Gure no Shijo. Sans elles, je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire tout ça. J'ai encore des tas de choses à dire… Mais ça ne vient pas. Mais les filles, je veux que vous sachiez que je ne vous remercierai jamais pour toute l'aide que vous m'avez apportée ! _

_Merci aussi aux éventuels lecteurs qui n'ont pas commenté. Je sais combien c'est parfois difficile de laisser une review à propos d'une fanfic, même quand on l'apprécie ! Enfin, l'important, c'est d'arriver à me suivre… Non ? _

_Et enfin, un énorme merci agrémenté de méga-câlins à mon Onii-chan, mon grand-frère adoré sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour. C'est quand même lui qui m'a motivée à écrire, à moitié-déguisé en pom-pom girl derrière mon bureau pour que je publie cette fic… Et oui, quand même ! Merci à lui et à sa connaissance illimitée (ou presque) en matière de musique et de littérature, pour m'avoir conseillé sur le choix des citations en début de chapitre. Mais aussi merci de m'avoir enchaînée à ma chaise de bureau, j'ai bien cru y rester !! _

_En parlant de citations : Oui, je sais, celle que j'ai mise fait très romance (et limite sado-masochisme, xD) mais hier, j'écoutais cette chanson en répondant à vos reviews, et je me suis alors dit : « Ca, Ayame, c'est beau ! » En plus, il y a le mot 'Ange'. Et puis j'aime cette chanson, hein, alors je ne vais pas me retenir ! Mwahahahaha ! _

_Hem… Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je vais écrire la deuxième partie de cette trilogie. Bientôt, je m'attellerai à cette tâche immense, mais pour l'instant je compte faire une petite pause, histoire de trouver des idées (même si j'en ai déjà plein en réserve). Et puis, surtout, et malheureusement, la rentrée approche à grands pas, et cette année ça ne rigole plus, parce que je rentre en 1__ère__… Pitié, je ne veux pas y'alleeer ! Je préférerais continuer à écrire sans relâche et sans répit pour mes pauvres doigts, mais… Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! _

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si d'ici un mois je n'ai toujours pas commencé cette fameuse fic, c'est qu'il y aura un problème ! D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà imaginé un titre. Celui-ci serait : « Le Présent de la Déesse ». Oui bon, je vous laisse imaginer, hein… _

_Au fait, si vous voulez me contacter pour discuter de cette suite (j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide) ou rien que pour faire la connaissance de l'autrice, il n'y a pas de problème ! Laissez-moi juste un message privé et je vous répondrai avec mes coordonnées emailiennes… _

_Voilà !! _

_Sur ce… Bye bye ! _


End file.
